I'm His Daughter I'm His Demise
by FuryPossessed
Summary: Snape is called back to Spinner's End where he learns he has a sister sired by Voldemort. Knowing that the Dark Lord will rise again Severus takes her into his care and trains her to spy for the light so they can win the war that is yet to come.
1. Friday 31st July–Saturday 1st August '81

**New story! Yay! Well I've been writing it for a while but new to you guys! So the Dark Lord sired a child and her life is put in the balance as soon as she is born. The story starts at the beginning of the child's life (well a year in but you know...) and until the final battle of the war. Hope you like this first chapter and stick with it.**

** It's 'T' for later chapters. **

**Oh, I completely nicked the prophecy Trelawney has about Potter and Voldemort - It may yet be very important. **

* * *

><p><strong>"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 31<strong>**st**** July – Saturday 1****st**** August 1981**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 31<strong>**st**** July  
><strong>**Spinner's End  
><strong>**Morning**

"I'm dying, Severus. Your father saw to that some while ago, but that is not why I asked you to come here." My mother said in a level voice as if discussing her death was as normal as discussing the weather.

Ignoring her nonchalance and my anger at my so called 'father' I asked, "Why then am I here?"

"Your father was killed over a year ago by the one you call master –"

"Then he has done the world a favour after all." I wanted to tell her I was working for the light, I really did so that she would have at least one thing to be proud of me for but I couldn't. Should the Dark Lord come snooping here my secret could reach his ears earning me the most painful death he had devised yet.

"Indeed he has. That is not a matter we will discuss however. My dear boy, I ask one last favour of you."

"Anything." I said before I could even think about it. Anything. The same promise I had made Dumbledore almost a year ago. Anything, the promise that could cost me my life. Anything, the promise I so very rarely made.

"Severus, 'anything' is a promise you should only give those you love."

"Which is why I give it to you. Freely."

"After everything that happened? Oh my boy…" her mind seemed to wonder off into the past. Mine was on the verge of doing the same.

"What do you wish to ask of me, Ma?" my voice fell back into what it was before I trained myself to speak and enunciate properly. A poor working man's lilt. Comfortable and homely. I hadn't spoken like this for years.

"Upstairs there is a little girl, my angel. Her given name is Abigail Evelyn Snape though her true name is Riddle. Take her to Headmaster Dumbledore. Make sure that he hides her and I mean _hides_ her. Lord knows what he'd do to her otherwise if you don't make him hide her. Can you do that for me, Severus? Will you do whatever it takes? She is your sister after all."

"Anything, Ma. Where is she?"

"Upstairs in your room. Just take her. I've held her one last time."

I rose from my chair knowing for certain that Ma would be dead by the time I was ready to leave. Already her eyes were closed and she was softly resting. Not asleep but resting. I took the two steps it took to cross the lounge and whispered in her ear.

"I spy for the light. I'll look after her myself. I promise."

Then I headed for the stairs. They were just the same as I remembered them from the very last time I was here – narrow and dark. The whole house was the same and always had been. Every wall was shrouded in a shadow and sorrow permeated the walls. This house had never been a nice place and I knew from experience that it was no place to grow up although that was because of my father. If it weren't for him I could have ignored the shadows and the dark skies and the dreary setting. If it weren't for him I probably would have been a Gryffindor and I would have known Lily for ever. There were many 'what if' scenarios he had to answer for only now was not the time to name them all.

When I looked up from my musings I came face to face with the door that led to what was once my bedroom. Even that space wasn't a safe haven for me when I was a child. This room was where the worst of it happened. Taking a deep, cleansing breath I pushed the door open with the palm of my hand.

Light. The whole room was light and not a shadow fell anywhere. The walls were a soft pastel yellow and white curtains framed the window. The carpet was white with a yellow daisy shaped rug in the middle. A white chest of draws stood against one wall and a cot stood against the other.

Seeing the cot made me realise Ma never said how young the child was. I had been hoping the child was at least five, preferably eight or ten. The cot, however, promised an infant. A baby. As it was I wasn't fond of children and I had no experience with babies. I had never desired to become experienced with babies, or children for that matter, but Dumbledore seemed to be conspiring against me even though he was providing me with safety. And now I had my own word against me. But no matter my reservations and, yes, even fears, I would stand by my word and fulfil my duty to the high standard I expected of myself.

With some trepidation I slowly waked towards the cot. The quilt was perfectly white except for the embroidery of her name in looped writing. My Ma's writing. Lying nestled amongst the quilt and pillow was my small charge. She was wearing white and had a white hat on almost covering all of her black hair. Her skin was a delicate shade of pink and tiny hands were closed into soft fists under her chin almost as if in prayer. Reverently I picked her up, quilt and all, marvelling at how a human being could weigh so little. She looked to be maybe a year old if seeing photographs of Lily's child at Order meetings was anything to go by. She began to stir but then thankfully went back to sleep.

I was about to Apparate to Hogwarts, Ma's warning about hiding her crashing back to the forefront of my mind, when a particular toy caught my attention. It was a small blue bear with writing in both of the hind paws. _Severus Tobias_ adorned one although I do not remember ever seeing it and _Abigail Evelyn _adorned the other. I picked it up as it looked like a well loved toy.

"Apparently this was mine, Abigail."

She began to cry. I hadn't even realised she was awake which was a huge mistake coming from a spy. A man who was supposed to take in all of his surroundings all of the time. Having no idea what to do I waved the bear in front of her face for a moment but it had no effect. Getting her to someone who would know what to do with her seemed like the best idea and I wanted to leave immediately but I couldn't just leave Ma here. Alone. I began to stride out of the room but Abigail's wails heightened in both pitch and volume.

"Be quiet now. We're going to se Ma and she's probably asleep and you wouldn't want to wake her now would you?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

She tilted her head to the side and although her lip trembled she stopped wailing. Instead she began to wriggle and I had to quickly adjust my hold on her so that I didn't drop her down the stairs we were walking down.

In the lounge everything was cold and much darker than before. The whole room seemed to be weeping. Taking a breath I walked into the room and in front of Ma's chair and knelt down. Abigail tried to reach out to her and climb onto her lap but I held her close to me.

"You mustn't do that, Abigail. Ma's passed on to the next life." I swallowed against the lump in my throat as Abigail began to cry again. "Do not worry. She will watch down on us from above until the day that we join her. Come now, Abigail, we must leave." I stood up and walked to the front door.

Before closing it behind us I sent a spell towards my Ma and she was gone. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. All that was left of her was the child in my arms and the promise I made to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts <strong>

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" I yelled as I all but ran up to his office, a wailing child in my arms. She hadn't stopped making a racket since we Apparated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds. She wasn't splinched and I had run a diagnostic spell over her and there was nothing wrong with her but still she would not stop.

"Dumbledore!" I yelled again as I threw open the door.

Minerva was stood just the other side of it and looked astonished for a moment.

"Why, Severus, what's all this racket about?" she asked in her Scottish lilt.

"Ask her." I said holding Abigail out for her to see. I dropped the quilt and toy as she struggled yet again. "Listen here you perhaps one year old lump!" I snapped in exasperation as I turned her round in my hands so I could look her in the eye. "Shut up."

She stopped wailing and tilted her head. Then she began her incessant noise once again. I sighed and just kept holding her.

"Oh, Severus, don't make her cry." Minerva scaled and took Abigail from me after picking her quilt up from the floor. She then held the child close and began cooing over her. Slowly she began to quieten down.

"Now, now, my boy," Dumbledore started with that damned amused twinkle in his eye. "I believe you have a long story to tell me."

"My mother is dead, Abigail is her child and I promised to raise her." I snapped. The last thing I needed was Dumbledore being amused. Fortunately he and Minerva lost their curious, piercing gazes and were arrested with surprise and shock. Oh yes, Severus Snape, Death Eater and spy looking after a perhaps one year old child was most amazing indeed.

Dumbledore recovered first but all traces of amusement were still non existent. "Step into my office, my boy, I do believe there is more to tell. Lemon drop?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored the question.

"Would Abigail perhaps like one?"

"She is far too young to be eating boiled sweets, Albus." Minerva stated and rolled her eyes in my direction.

I sat in the chair that I had sat in many a time as a student. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Minerva transfigured a stool into a more comfortable chair. She was still cooing over Abigail who was still whimpering for all it was worth.

"Her given name is Abigail Evelyn Snape." I began without preamble.

"Her father's joy." Dumbledore said even though I already new the meaning of her first name. "Evelyn means 'desired'. Her true name, Severus?"

I swallowed a lump before speaking. Ma had been concerned for her safety if I did not ensure Dumbledore simply hid her. "Riddle."

Colour left Dumbledore's face and he began to tremble. His fear tainted the air around us in palpable waves. Abigail began to cry again. This time she reached out for me and I took her suddenly only convinced of her safety if I was the one holding her. She clutched onto my black robes and I protected her as best as I could whilst facing the old wizard.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly coming back to himself though no colour tinged his skin and there was still no twinkle in his eye. "I must have gotten carried away with my emotions. I knew a Riddle once. Abigail's father in fact. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Now of course better known as Voldemort."

"No!" I gasped. "No this…"

A night, eighteen months ago came crashing back to me. I had displeased the Dark Lord in some minor way and he had stormed out of the room saying my punishment could come back to haunt me one day. My punishment: my mother's rape on my shoulders and a child to look after and raise. Whilst the first was the worst punishment I could imagine the latter was starting to seem ever more like a blessing. I could finally sway Dumbledore to allow me to stay here for the summer, I'd tell the Dark Lord that he was keeping a close eye on me close to the beginning of the school term to ensure himself of my loyalty. I'd spend less time with the Death Eaters and I'd be able to raise a child knowing only the ways of The Light. If I died she'd fight for the right side at least.

"I am afraid this is entirely possible, my boy. Yet it cannot be so."

"What are you suggesting?" I snarled as Minerva gasped and shot out of her chair.

Abigail began to cry again.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Minerva demanded.

"Minerva, perhaps you could take my sister to Madam Pomfrey and look after her in the infirmary. I am sure one of us will end up down there if this conversation does not go the way I intend it too." I spoke dangerously softly.

Minerva took Abigail from me and left.

"I do not believe you are threatening me, my boy." Dumbledore said with a slight, irritating chuckle.

"It was not a threat but a promise. Just what would you do with Abigail if you were able to make the final decision?"

"She is dangerous, Severus."

"Her name is Abigail _Snape_, not Tom Riddle. I assure you, Dumbledore she will not practice the Dark Arts."

"She cannot be allowed to li –"

"Enough!" I roared not caring in the slightest I was shouting at and disrespecting the most powerful wizard on the planet. "You have no choice in this. She is not your child! She is mine to raise and mine alone. I will not allow you to harm her –"

"There are losses in war."

"Not my little sister! If I have to hide her from you as well so be it."

"Surely you can see –"

"No. I do not see. She is her own person, nothing like her abomination of a father. You gave me a second chance yet to you her simply existing means she should get no chance at all! I know you can be a bloody fool but I never took you for a _hypocrite_."

"Do not call me that!" he hissed.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want when you threaten my family!" I hissed back. "My mother warned me of this. She told me to bring her to you but she was afraid of me doing so at the same time." I growled. "Now I understand why. The great Albus Dumbledore is myopic and afraid."

"Myopic perhaps. Afraid, yes." He was silent for a moment succeeding in only making my anger rise. "Very well, you may raise her."

"Thank you for giving me your permission." I snarled with heavy sarcasm. If reaching for my wand would have no repercussions I would have done it before now, however bad repercussions or not I was sorely tempted to do it anyway.

"However I wish to have a hand in raising her." he said in an off hand way.

"No. I will not barter her. Either you allow her to stay and I raise her by my self or with help if I so choose to _ask_ for it… or you lose your spy."

"Live in the castle, at least."

"Very well." That was something I was planning on anyway so there was no point refusing the 'offer' but there was no point in telling him that._ Let him think he has gained some sort of victory,_ I thought, _he might shut up sooner. _

"I am sure Minerva is enjoying herself but perhaps you should ensure both her and Poppy that medical services will not be needed."

"Yes I am sure that medical services are at the top of Minerva's worries even though you threatened _to murder my sister_ whilst she was still in the room." I stormed out and slammed the door loudly even though there was a cushioning charm on it. _Hell hath no fury like a Death Eater in a rage, _someone had once said to me. Although I was no longer a true Death Eater I thought the phrase was appropriate.

Minerva apparently thought the same for she paled when she saw me enter the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was busy looking over Abigail and so did not notice me enter.

"Dumbledore has _given me permission_ to raise her." I stated and folded my arms across my chest. "We will reside in the castle. Perhaps you could go to Hogsmeade and purchase all the things she will require, you understand a Death Eater cannot be seen buying such items."

"Of course, Severus. Who will look after her when you are summoned may I ask?"

"Perhaps yourself? There are not many I would trust and it seems even one of those people…" I sighed and walked over to where Madam Pomfrey was still running spells over Abigail. "She is well?"

"Oh yes, very well, Severus. She's a beautiful little thing, aren't you?" she cooed.

_Why do people insist on cooing over infants? They're young, not stupid! _

"I suspect her crying was simply from Apparating here. I suggest you don't do that again. The spell will tell us in a moment how old she is exactly. Feed her solids and give her milk and juice to drink. Ah here we go. Would you like to see it first?" she said holding the envelope that had just appeared that would tell us how old Abigail was.

Before I could answer I had to save her from crawling off the edge of the bed. Holding her in my arm I took the envelope from Madam Pomfrey. Abigail tried to grab it from me but I quickly held it out of reach and opened it up. _365 Days _it said.

"Happy birthday, my one year old lump." I whispered.

Abigail giggled a musical note and pulled my hair. I glared a little and she instantly let go but her lip began to tremble.

"Don't pull my hair then."

She only went and pulled at my tie.

"Don't do that either." I said sternly and prized her hands from my tie. As I did so I scraped my finger along one of her nails. "Ah shi… nails like needles!" I exclaimed and put my bleeding finger in my mouth whilst the two older women _giggled_. "I can survive a meeting with the Dark Lord but not a one year old infant." I muttered to myself. Predictably Abigail began laughing as well.

"Come on, Abigail. Let's take you away from these bad influences." I said pointedly aiming my words at Minerva and Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey busied herself straightening out the bed that Abigail had managed to make a mess of and Minerva composed herself.

"I will go to Hogsmeade immediately."

"I will endeavour to pay you back." I drawled somehow just knowing that she, the stern Head of Gryffindor, had fallen for the charm of an infant and would forget to be her normal prickly self.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening, almost dinner time. <strong>

"For the last time, Abigail, leave that alone!" I snapped and snatched her hand away from a bottle of a volatile potion. It was a blue bottle and the potion that was inside was hissing and spitting a little which was apparently interesting, but it had been doing that since I was seventeen.

"Severus! Are you going to let me in? I've been knocking on your door for the last five minutes!" a slightly disgruntled Scots woman asked from the other side of the door of my living quarters.

"Sorry Min – Abigail!" I shouted and picked the infant up and held her even though she squirmed and made her demand to be put down clear even though she could not talk. "Stop it." I commanded and opened the door.

Abigail immediately stopped squirming and put a cheeky grin on her face and made some noises that were close to speech. I swore to myself that she was only behaving because we had a guest. I gestured Minerva to come in and took one of the many large bags from her. We put them down in the centre of the lounge and Minerva started explaining what everything was. Even though it was all self explanatory I found myself studiously absorbing the information.

"Clothes are in that one there. I brought a couple of sizes and they should last her a while. In that one there's bubble bath and soaps and shampoo that will not hurt her sensitive skin as well as bowls and plates that are charmed against breaking, bottles and cups that will do the same and some cutlery. Toys are –"

"Eeeek!" Abigail screamed and pointed to the bag with toys in it.

Anything to keep her out of trouble for five minutes. I put her down and she began throwing toys out of the bag until she found one that she liked – a xylophone and metal bell set. When I kept listening to Minerva she began banging it against my leg. I looked down to her and she held it up to me and then banged it against my leg. Hard.

"If you want it opening all you need to do is ask." I muttered. "Pass it here and I will open it for you."

"You need to talk in the third person, Severus. It is the only way she will learn names."

Even though it seemed ridiculous I complied guessing that she knew much more about raising children than me.

"Pass it here and Severus will open it for you." I repeated. It would take some getting used to, however if it's what I had to do I would do it. I took the toys from her and took the paper packaging off it and put the bundle of instruments down in front of her.

"She will need a cot to sleep in which is in that box over there and the bedding is in with it. Now if you will excuse me I would like to shout at that fool for thinking he could murder the child." Minerva excused herself.

"Shall I let Madam Pomfrey know of your plan?" I drawled.

"I am sure the headmaster can look after himself quiet well. And he would not dare raise his wand to me." she shut the door leaving me alone with Abigail once again.

Forty minutes later I had cleared out what had once been a study and had boxes of books all over the living room and fifteen minutes after that I had constructed Abigail's cot and put her chest of drawers in place. The clothes would have to wait until later as I was already late for dinner with the staff. For a moment I considered putting the clothes away anyway but decided that was childish.

"Abigail, come now, we have dinner to get to."

I picked her up from the floor and took the bells from her that she had been making a racket with for the last hour. She began to protest and reached for my hand and tried to take a bell from me.

"No, Abigail. No noisy toys at the dinner table." She began to cry. "I – Severus said no."

She blew a raspberry in my face. And then sneezed.

"Thank you very much Abigail that's just what I needed before dinner. A sneeze bath."

She began to giggle and covered her mouth with her hands. Rolling my eyes I walked out of the room, putting the bells on the sofa, and made my way to the Great Hall for the first staff dinner I was to attend. With over a month before the beginning of the school year I was inclined to think it was a little early however these were dangerous times and Dumbledore perhaps wished to ensure that he still had a full staff and did not need to send out a search party… or find a replacement.

When I entered the hall I saw that Dumbledore looked suitably chastised and Minerva still looked slightly red in the face but triumphant. Suddenly my left arm began to burn. _Oh not now, _I inwardly groaned. The rest of the staff who had been my professors four years ago all looked shocked as if they did not know I was going to be teaching this year… Oh wait they probably didn't as Dumbledore had a certain liking for shocking people like this. Bloody great fool.

"You are late my boy." He said.

"And I will continue to be so as I have a potion brewing that requires my attention. Minerva if you could." I said passing Abigail to her.

"Of course." She smiled but in her eyes there was worry as she knew where I was really off too. No potion called me away from dinner tonight unless you counted putting a spy in front of the Dark Lord and seeing what happens as a potion – a potion likely to explode at any minute.

"Severus will be back soon." I said to Abigail and then swept out of the Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle Manor<strong>

"Your lateness is forgiven if you have a good reason." The Dark Lord said as I knelt on the floor before him with my head bowed.

"Dumbledore wishes to keep a closer eye on me as the school year approaches to reassure himself of my loyalty, my Lord." I lied.

"Understandable indeed. Rise, Potions Master and take your seat at the table."

I did as I was told immediately for fear of death. I already had much to hide from him, now I had Abigail to think of too. Now that I was here, actually in front of the Dark Lord, the weight of looking after her and protecting her seemed far greater than before. If he found out about her I was dead for sure for keeping her a secret from him.

And now Dumbledore's concerns haunted me too. What if Abigail turned out like him after all? Already at the age of one she had his exact hair colour. Her eyes were the same too but then Ma's eyes were almost black as well.

"Something is troubling you, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked.

"A trifling matter Dumbledore told me of the Order. They caught tale of Bellatrix's last actions purely by accident but it is concerning nonetheless." I smoothly lied once again. Fortunately I was the best Occulmens in the world – I needed to be as the Dark Lord was the best Legilimens and could easily sniff out a lie without using the talent. Lucky me I was an excellent liar. For my trouble Bellatrix stamped on my foot with the heel of her shoe. Inwardly I cursed whoever invented heeled shoes and outwardly told her to 'stop being so bloody childish'.

"Your perfect record has been broken I am sad to say, Bella." The Dark Lord stated. "That however is not as big a crime as our spy being suspected." He once again turned his eyes on me. "Correct this or you will be severely punished. Have you yet learned the where abouts of the Potters?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, Dumbledore is adamant that I do not know as I spend so much time 'dangling' on your arm as he so puts it."

"Fail to have the information by the next meeting and I will punish you myself. Leave us and go back to Dumbledore. Lucius you are no longer needed. Go back to your wife."

"Yes, my Lord." We both left and quickly hurried to the edge of the Dark Lord's wards. Once there Lucius took a hold of my arm.

"I have something I would like to speak to you about, Severus. Will you come to my house?" he asked.

"If it will not take long. Dumbledore is suspicious enough of me as it is."

"A few moments. That is all I ask."

I nodded my consent and he Apparated us to his house. It was an old, ancestral home of great magnificence and majesty. It was closer to being a palace than a stately home. Long gardens stretched out before and behind it with topiary gardens and white peacocks strutted at the edges of the paths. In silence he led me up the front steps and into a large entrance hall. He then took me up the grand, marble staircase and through the first door we came across.

It was a private study filled with books and records dating hundreds of years back. In a comfortable chair by the fire sat a woman I presumed to be his wife, Narcissa. Her hair was mostly brown with a blonde streak in it. In her arms was a sleeping child not much older than Abigail who I knew to be called Draco. He was my god son but this was the first time I met him. No doubt he'd grow up to look like his father.

"You're home." Narcissa smiled. It was a soft smile but her eyes shone with regret.

"Of course I am, my love." Lucius said as he strode towards his wife and took her free hand in his. "You're cold. Allow me to light a fire." He pointed his wand towards the fireplace and flames instantly sprung up.

"I hate it when you go to that place."

"It will all be over soon, my love. You need not worry."

"Just how do you know that, Lucius?" I asked in a threatening voice. Was there something I did not know? Was there some part of the plan the Dark Lord had not told me because I spent so much time dangling on Dumbledore's arm?

"Take a seat Severus." I didn't and crossed my arms over my chest. "Narcissa do you remember him? He started Hogwarts in our final year."

"He spent a lot of time with a Gryffindor girl."

"Get to it Lucius, I am pressed for time." I commanded.

"Cissy and I have been talking a lot as of late about the war. We have decided that we want out." he simply said.

I brought out my wand in an instant. "Legilimens!"

He didn't try to stop me and I was pulled into his mind. I appeared in a memory of an argument. Narcissa was heavily pregnant, had tears streaming down her face and was shouting.

_ "Fine then. Kill me! Kill me and our child if that is what Voldemort will have you do! Do it, Lucius! I'd rather we were both dead than living with him as our leader. Do it!" she screamed and held his wand to her stomach._

_He was scared that much was obvious. Narcissa had put the wand in his hand and was asking him to kill her from the bottom of her heart. She meant it alright. Fear washed though him and he felt tears come to his own eyes. _

_ "Never, my love." He soothed and threw the wand to the other side of the room. "Never. I would never hurt either of you like that."_

_ "Oh Lucius, what are we going to do? I can't live like this anymore." _

_ "Neither can I." he pulled her into his arms and smoothed her hair. "But you are going to do nothing and let me figure this out. You concentrate on having a baby and all the things expectant mothers do. I swear to you Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, I'll get us out of this. It may take time but the only time I will stop trying is when we're out or the war has ended." _

_Another memory swirled passed. _

_ "The Dark Lord is trying to find out where the girl he loved once is hiding. Although he told me once that Dumbledore trusts him completely he has never been told where she is. I have suspected that there is a spy amongst us for some time and now it is all starting to make sense, Cissy! I will speak with him after the next meeting." _

_ "You are sure he will help us?" _

_ "It is a chance we have to take, my love." _

Other such conversations passed between them on the same subject all springing up at various points of Narcissa's pregnancy and Draco's growth. All pointed to the same answer – Lucius was telling the truth and they were both sincere.

"You are certain this is the path you chose?" I asked.

"We want out, Severus. For us and for Draco." Narcissa said. "What can Dumbledore do for us?"

"He will offer you safety I am sure, beyond that I cannot say."

"I will come and speak with him directly if that is what it will take." Lucius said and stood to his full height as if to emphasise the point.

"I will come too." Narcissa stood beside her husband cradling her sleeping child.

"Very well." I said. I looked out of the window to see that all was dark. I must have been in Lucius's head for a few hours. "We will floo over to my quarters."

They both nodded and we all floo'ed over to my rooms at Hogwarts.

When I stepped out of the floo I saw Lucius being held at wand point by Dumbledore. He dropped his own wand to the floor, close to the wizard in front of him. Narcissa was in a similar position with Minerva only she was also holding a screaming Draco.

"They requested to come here. I do not know about you, Headmaster, but I prefer to offer my guests tea rather than death." I growled still angry with him from today's earlier events. How he thought it appropriate to be in my rooms after threatening to kill my sister was impossible to figure out so I did not bother trying.

"Sit down, Narcissa." I said and conjured a soft chair for her and gave Draco a toy Abigail had left on the floor. He quietened down and began gurgling. "Will you stop pointing that bloody wand everywhere?" I snapped at Dumbledore and snatched it from his hand.

Draco began wailing once more, Lucius thumped me in the arm, Minerva glared at me and Narcissa began rocking her child from side to side whilst telling him that I was only having a tantrum.

"If you like, Narcissa, there's a nursery down the corridor on the far left. He can share Abigail's cot if you think it is safe to do so."

"Abigail?" Lucius asked.

"A long story for another time." I conjured another chair and heavily sat down.

I then called and elf and ordered tea and sandwiches. Narcissa took a cup of tea than then excused herself to go to the nursery. Realising it was almost eleven at night I wanted to get things moving along quickly so I could get to bed myself as doing so much Legilimancy had tired me out. Then I remembered I had an infant to look after and if Lucius's memories were anything to go by I would probably get woken at some point during the night.

"Perhaps you can now explain what is going on?" Minerva asked looking not at me but Lucius.

He looked to me and I nodded once to tell him to carry on. Lucius then launched into his detailed explanation of why he was here, highlighting how sincere he and his wife were. It was a good explanation all things considered. Flawless almost. Dumbledore and Minerva listened attentively with equal astonishment.

"And how are we to know you are telling the truth, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have seen his mind, Headmaster. I believe him." I said, speaking for the first time.

"I will offer you safety and ask only this: your wife and child may reside here permanently but I ask you to be a spy for the light. Unseen by Tom and the rest of the Death Eaters."

"Tom?" Lucius asked.

"The Dark Lord's true name." I replied.

"The question is, Lucius –"

"Excuse me?"

We all looked up to see Narcissa holding an almost asleep Draco in her arms. She was gently rocking him from side to side and patting his back.

"The child – Abigail – she's asking for you, Severus."

I excused myself and with Narcissa following made my way to Abigail's room. As I got closer I could hear her soft whimpering. When I stepped into the room I could see her standing up, holding the bars of the cot. When she saw me she smiled and held out her hands to me, opening and closing them asking to be picked up.

"Sev! Sev!" she called.

A knife stabbed through my heart. No one had called me that since I was in my fifth year. The year I lost Lily for good. Swallowing the pain I picked her up and held her close.

"You learned that fast." I murmured. "Did Ma talk about me?"

"Sev." She yawned and put her face in the crook of my neck.

I began to put her down but she clung onto me and began to whimper loudly waking Draco. So that he wouldn't cry I held her close once more and she quietened down.

"Shall we go back through? I believe they are close to agreeing on something." I stated and guided Narcissa back through the rooms and into the lounge.

She sat next to Lucius and I stood behind them.

"I do not believe Dumbledore understands me, Severus. When I say I want out, completely, he insists that I spy for him." Lucius growled.

"I assure you, Lucius, he understands you perfectly. He merely wishes to ignore you at present. However with my loyalty in question a new spy may be needed at the drop of a hat. You understand of course that spies are the only way to ensure his demise." Dumbledore looked at me in surprise. I wasn't defending him for himself but for the greater good. The war had to end, and it had to end soon. If it dragged on too long then there would be little of the Light left.

"Think on this, Lucius." Dumbledore began, "Even if we do kill him eventually he will come back and demand your loyalty on pain of death. He will include your family you can be assured of that."

"Then we are agreed." Lucius said and held out his hand to shake the Headmaster's.

The fool had agreed far too quickly. For all he knew Dumbledore could be lying to him for his own ends. However the more angry I got about Lucius's actions the more I believed Dumbledore and the more I believed Dumbledore the more I felt certain he was right.

"We do not wish to intrude, Severus." Lucius said when I insisted that he and Narcissa take my room.

"I gained a sister today, Lucius, I doubt you can intrude anymore than Abigail already has. Put Draco in the cot –"

"No." Narcissa said and clutched her child to her. "He stays with us tonight."

"Very well. You can find me in the nursery if you need anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 1<strong>**st  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Morning **

I awoke to the soft clinking of potions bottles. Thinking that Abigail was possibly the one causing the noise I shot up to a standing position and rushed into the lounge. I only had one cabinet of potions in the room and it just so happened that that was the only cabinet she was interest in. There was a cabinet of refreshments and another of items I had collected over the years but they, the harmless cabinets, held no interest for her.

I opened the door to the lounge and stopped. Gone was the cabinet of potions and in its place was a bookshelf that blocked out the enchanted window. I could see the floor again now that there were no books on it. They had all come from Abigail's room which used to be the study and there were hundreds of books in there. How they all seemed to fit onto the small bookcase was at the moment irrelevant.

"What the hell have you done to my lounge, Narcissa?" I demanded.

Narcissa turned from the pile of wooden crates she was labelling and said in a serious tone, "They weren't safe, Severus. I left Draco alone for five minutes and he had got the lid off a headache potion. That much could have knocked him out for a month! And now the books are out of the way too, at least until you find somewhere else to put them."

"Who says I want to put them anywhere else? The potions were fine where they were – I was going to lock the cabinet, I just forgot last night that's all."

"You can't afford to forget, Severus. What you know as dangerous Abigail sees as fun, a toy. These need to go somewhere else, I'm sure as Potions Professor you have plenty of rooms at your disposal."

Seeing that there was no arguing with her I told her I'd find somewhere to put them once we'd had breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. If you have any questions or anything please just ask either in a review or a PM. I'm going to have her childhood move fairly swiftly until the war starts up again. Anyway, please leave a review with comments, feed back, tips for improvement... You know the drill. <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	2. Saturday 1st Wednesday 5th August 1981

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those who read the last chapter. Here's a new one. Severus gets bossed around by Narcissa in this one, and by Minerva! Hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 1<strong>**st ****- 5****th**** 1981**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday August 1<strong>**st ****– Mid Morning**

Having a young child, I very quickly decided, was a lot of extra work that even a dunderhead first year Gryffindor would not be able to create. I had to move all of my potions to the other end of the dungeons so that Abigail was able to live in my quarters without possibly killing herself and then I had to move all the books from the study to my Potions office so that light could come through the enchanted window once more. After that I had to lock the other cabinets, make sure she couldn't get hold of anything dangerous in the kitchen (which in her case probably meant moving everything) and ensuring that she couldn't get into the bathroom.

All of that was on Narcissa's insistence and I was inclined to believe that she was being a little over the top with how safe she was making everything. Abigail would soon learn what was dangerous and what was safe, what was allowed and what was not. At least that was my opinion. Narcissa didn't seem to think so. Narcissa seemed to think that as soon as she was left alone Abigail would destroy my rooms before I even realised she had done so. Fortunately she offered to look after Abigail whilst I moved everything otherwise I would have had to do all that whilst keeping her in sight.

Moreover Dumbledore kept coming down to the dungeons to try and talk to me. One of the few ways to grate on his nerves was to ignore him when he knew he was in the wrong and so that was what I did. Not only that but the only word that came to mind when he asked for a direct answer was _Sectumsempra_. Keeping my mouth closed was definitely the safest option, safest for Abigail as well. If I attacked Dumbledore then our deal was off which would mean her death.

"Severus!" Minerva called as I was part way though moving the books to my office. She hurried down the corridor towards me. "Dumbledore has called a staff meeting in five minutes."

"I do not have time to attend a staff meeting, Minerva. I have a child to look after."

"Bring her to the meeting if you must, Severus, but you are coming." Minerva used her stern voice that I hadn't heard since I was a student and I still immediately obeyed it even though I was twenty one and her colleague.

Dumbledore as ever was glad to see me making me think that he had only called this meeting to check up on me. I was one of the last to enter the room and, predictably, many of the female staff were making cooing noises over Abigail who was currently in the arms of Lucius Malfoy. She was wide awake and was sucking on the paw of her blue bear and trying to hide from the attention she was receiving.

I strode over to crowd who were scaring my sister and pushed through them to take her from Lucius.

"Sev!" she squealed and held out her arms to me. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as Professor Vector and Charity Bell continued to gossip about her.

"Stop cooing over her, she is a child not a pigeon!" I snapped.

The ladies moved away and huffed amongst themselves.

"Protective." Lucius said I took Abigail from him. "I do believe your Death Eater reputation may be in danger of crumbling."

"Don't be rotten." Narcissa gently scalded and bumped her hip against his.

"Ab..." Draco said.

Narcissa and Lucius looked down to him with wonderment and smiles on their faces.

"Ab!" he said again and pointed to Abigail.

"That's right, Draco!" Narcissa encouraged. "Can you say Abigail?"

"Ab! Ab'ail!"

"Good boy!" Both Narcissa and Lucius praised.

Abigail looked around at him and threw her bear in his face. Draco began to cry.

"Abigail!" I scalded. "Naughty. Don't throw."

Lucius gave me the bear and I hid it in a pocket. Abigail tried to reach for it but I pulled her hand away. She began to protest, loudly, as everyone else made their way to seats.

"Abigail!" she stopped squirming. "Severus said no."

Ignoring her further protests I walked over to the seats at the far end of the staffroom where everyone else was sat.

"Mmmm." Abigail smiled and pointed to Minerva. "Mmmm."

"Yes that's Minerva." I said softly as I took a seat between Filius Flitwick and the Malfoys.

Flitwick smiled a little and left it at that perhaps remembering me to be less than fond of ostentations shows of attention. Abigail waved at him and giggled for no apparent reason. Dumbledore then called the meeting to attention.

"Welcome, all. I see most of you have brought lesson plans with you already which has helped move things along swiftly. I shall, if you do not mind, look over those later. Pomona, your seedlings will be here in two days I am told. Poppy, I have asked Severus to aid you with the making of the potions you need making up."

"I'm glad he remembers that conversation." I muttered under my breath so that only those closest to me could hear.

Abigail hit me on the leg and made a 'ssss' noise. So that's what it had come down to, I was being berated by a one year old.

"Now on to more important matters. I would like to welcome the Malfoys as they will be residing in the castle for a time."

The rest of the staff applauded. I ask you what's so impressive about residing in the castle? Hundreds of children managed it year in year out without… too many problems.

"And you have all been informed of Severus's relation to Abigail. I hope you will help him if he so asks for it. My boy, I notice that you do not have any lesson plans with you."

"That is perhaps because, _Albus_, this one year old child is not imagery but real and takes up much of my time. You'll get them when I give them to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 2<strong>**nd**** August  
><strong>**Evening**

Lucius and Narcissa were staying in my rooms tonight and would get their own quarters tomorrow in the guest area. Narcissa was going to stay here for the rest of the war with Draco and said that she would be more than happy to look after Abigail when I was busy teaching. Until the school term started I was determined to do as much as I could by myself. She was my responsibility and no one else's. At the moment she was sleeping in the cot with Draco and I was sat in the lounge making lesson plans with a glass of cold raspberry juice in my hand. Narcissa was sat opposite with Lucius and were listening to the wireless.

"You have not told us yet how you came to be the guardian of a one year old child. I imagine it was not your desire to do so?" Lucius ventured after some time.

"She is my sister. My mother died and I promised to raise her." I replied not looking up from the parchment I was writing on. I turned a page of the text book at the same time.

"Where is your father?" he asked.

"Dead by the hand of the Dark Lord. He was fortunately not her father anyway."

"Then who is?"

I put down my quill and looked up from the parchment. Something in my face must have worried them for they both adopted slightly frightened, wary looks. Lucius's face darkened considerably as if he already had a good idea who was. To be honest even a dunderhead Gryffindor could figure it out if they knew how afraid I was of the man. I debated for a moment whether to trust them or not with this, my darkest secret. When I used Legilimency on Lucius both he and his wife had seemed perfectly sincere but this was enough to turn a traitor back. The Dark Lord would reward them greatly for turning her in. I took a deep breath.

"The Dark Lord."

Colour left both of their faces and Narcissa's mouth fell open.

"You are sure?" Lucius asked.

I nodded.

"We will help you ensure she does not turn into him." Narcissa aid gently with concern in her genuine eyes.

"She's different. I just know she is." I ground.

The words were more for my benefit then theirs. Sure she wasn't living with him, but that did not mean she would not develop his personality and traits, his tendencies and beliefs. For all we knew his hatred had passed onto her the moment she was conceived. It was a fear I had refused to show anyone but now that I was amongst friends I was free to show it and doing so made me feel as if a huge weight had been lifted.

I looked up to see Lucius's steel gray eyes were still clouded over with fear. I knew my eyes were still haunted by that very same expression. Narcissa seemed more confident that Abigail would be different perhaps because she was raising Draco to believe different than her and her husband had been. I wanted to know how she could be so confident. Maybe it was a mothering instinct that Lucius and I would never have.

I slouched in my seat and looked at the ceiling. I felt the sofa dip as someone sat down but I ignored whoever it was and continued staring at the ceiling not sure what to think. All I knew was that I was twenty one and had an infant to raise and I had no idea how to do that. For all I knew when the Dark Lord fell he had some plan in place so that he could come back and he would demand that Abigail be by his side.

I needed a plan to raise her so that she could be whoever she wanted to be, but one that would enable her to easily fit in with the Death Eaters should he return. She'd have to learn occlumeny, know what it is to be a Death Eater, learn about blood purity and his ideology and all from a young age. And if before his demise he found out about her she would have to stay within the castle walls in case Death Eaters who didn't get sent to Azkaban managed to take her away.

There didn't seem to be a swear word bad enough to describe the situation.

I leant forward, rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Shit." I muttered and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 3<strong>**rd**** August  
><strong>**Morning**

Lucius and Narcissa didn't talk about my breakdown last night. None of us did. We just got up, ate breakfast (which was a trial in itself when trying to feed a one year old who is being difficult for the sake of it) and got on with our days. Narcissa and Lucius brought clothes from their home to the castle and moved into their rooms and I made my final lesson plans.

At least I thought about making my final lesson plans.

After last night my mind hadn't left that train of thought. What the hell was I going to do? That was the question which spun around my mind. Unfortunately the only person who would be able to help answer that was Dumbledore. Sighing I picked Abigail up in one arm, carried lesson plans in the other and made my way over to the old coot's office.

"Password." The gargoyle asked.

"Chocolate frogs." I guessed.

"Nope. The spy will have to do better than that."

"Cauldron cakes."

"Nope."

"Every flavour sweets."

"Took your time didn't ya?" it taunted and moved aside.

Bluntly ignoring it I stepped onto the staircase and let it take me up to the door. Abigail made noises of amazement and laughed. Not bothering to knock on the door I entered the office and sat in a chair.

"Lemon drop?" were the first two words out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"Here are the lesson plans you asked for." I said ignoring him completely and tossed the string wrapped stack of parchment onto his desk. "Every lesson for the first term. I merely forgot to bring them yesterday."

"Yet this is not why you are here, my boy."

"I need a plan."

"What for my I ask?"

I looked at him in astonishment for a moment. Before speaking I put Abigail down. "Do you not understand what position she is in? The Dark Lord does not seem to know of her existence for now but he will discover her eventually. When we defeat him our attempts will have been futile as he has for sure already devised a means of coming back. He will wish to know where she is and I will have to tell him that I raised her and if still you want me to be a spy she will have to know his ideals, will have to already be a Death Eater at heart, but I won't allow that! I cannot allow that! Not her too!"

"I believe my boy, you already have a plan but are afraid."

I sat back down in my seat for a second wondering just when I had stood up and began pacing.

"You know what you have to do, my boy. It will do you no good to doubt yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 5<strong>**th**** August  
><strong>**Afternoon**

"Severus!" Narcissa almost snapped in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you, a potions lab is nowhere for a young child!"

"Then tell me, Narcissa, what am I going to do with her during term?" I asked not looking up from the blood replenisher I was brewing.

"We agreed that I will look after her. Just let me take her out of here before she eats something."

"I never said you couldn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you honestly think. Just one more chapter of Abigail being a baby and then we move to 1984 (all I can think of when I type that is George Orwell's 1984. Ugh I hate that book.) to when she's five and danger comes to the castle. Anyway please leave a review!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	3. Saturday 31st October 1981

**New chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 31<strong>**st**** October 1981  
><strong>**Near Midnight.**

* * *

><p>He asked me to go with him. To wait a street away. I was reluctant to leave but he had a plan for me. He was to kill the young Potter but had agreed to let Lily live. If she did not sacrifice herself I was to try and convince her to become a Death Eater. There was no way I was going to allow that but if another Death Eater went they would kill her when she refused. Me, I'd let her go. Help her hide if that was what she asked.<p>

Godric's Hollow was about what I expected. A small out of the way village where children were trick-or-treating. They were dressed up as wizards and witches, ghost and ghouls, faeries and princesses and all manner of things. To me it seemed futile. Standing in the shadows of a tree I hid as best as I could whilst keeping the house in sight.

Desperation filled me as the Dark Lord's words spun though my head. _Sacrifice herself._ My stomach turned at the idea, told me he was just testing my loyalty but my head and my heart knew better. She was the kindest, most thoughtful person I had ever met. She was… she was Lily Evans. How the thought had not crossed _my_ mind I did not know. Of course she would do it. She'd do it for a perfect stranger. Who knew what lengths she would go to for her son.

I wanted to send a warning to her. To tell her to get out and run.

But I couldn't.

If I did we were both dead. As much as it pained me to admit it she stood a better chance facing the Dark Lord. Maybe she'd see some sense and save herself.

_She won't. _

_I know._

I sighed and stayed hidden. I hadn't even been able to warn the Order. Cold, I looked down at my feet. Seconds later I snapped my head back up. A flash of green. The killing curse. I flinched and heard Lily begging him to let her son live. To take her life but let Harry live. A second flash of green. A piercing scream that stilled the night.

In that moment I felt my heart shatter. Lily. Lily the only person I ever loved. Lily who I turned spy for and tired so hard to protect. Lily my best friend. The moment I heard her scream I knew it was over. Her life. My life. What was there to live for now?

Self hatred boiled up inside me. This was my fault. First of all I'd ignored her and turned Death Eater anyway. Then I'd eavesdropped and then told the Dark Lord about the prophecy. I told him. I told him and he decided it was Lily's child who was the prophesised one. How could I have made so many mistakes in my life when I'd always had Lily to guide me?

We hadn't even reconciled. She was dead and she still hated me.

She was dead.

I sank to the floor loathing myself, pitied myself. Hated myself.

If I could have gone back in time to change it all so that I listened to her… Saved her from this at the very least. If I had a time turner I'd do it in a heart beat. I'd sacrifice myself to do it. Whatever it took.

A third flash of green split the sky.

And then the explosion came.

I was knocked backwards and slammed into the tree.

Minerva arrived.

I left.

"Dead, Albus… Dead." I fell into a chair and let my head fall into my hands. I cried not caring who might come into the office. What did it matter what people saw of me when Lily was… What did it matter? What did any of it matter?

Blackness descended and held my heart hostage. Hot, fierce tears stained my face. I just wanted to… to end it all. End it once and for all. What did it matter that the Dark Lord was dead? He killed her. Killed her even though he promised not to.

I could feel Dumbledore's pitting look. I wanted to tell him to stop looking at me like that but words didn't seem to form coherently in my mind.

"Think of the child, Severus –"

"Are you suggesting I was going to abandon her?" I roared and flew out of my chair to lean across Dumbledore's desk. "Do you not know me at all? I would never do that to her. The accusation is rich coming from one who would have her dead if it were up to him." I snarled.

"I merely meant Harry. Lily's son."

I stopped in my tracks and stood up straight. "What about…"

"Dumbledore!" Lucius called and hurried into the room. "He's going to come back." the tall blonde almost panted after running up the stairs.

"Well thank you for clarifying that, Lucius. We had not previously considered that to be an option until you imparted your wisdom upon us. What would really impress us, however, is if you could tell us how." I said.

"Horcruxes." He stated and then turned to Dumbledore. "I found Slughorn as you suggested. He took a little… persuading but he did give me the information. There are seven of them."

"Seven?" Dumbledore asked and paled.

I had no idea what horcruxes were but if Dumbledore was going pale then it was bad. Very bad.

"If I need your assistance with this I shall ask you." Dumbledore said as casually as you like and thus dismissed Lucius. "Now, Severus, about Harry. He will never be safe again. At least not until Tom is destroyed for good. Help me protect him, my boy and I think your debt to Lily will be paid."

"Very well." Replied not caring to what I was agreeing to. All I wanted was Lily's forgiveness. "And Abigail? How are we to protect her?"

"That, my friend, is a question we must think over."

I nodded once and then stood to leave.

"Severus?"

I paused mid stride.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please leave a review! The plot gets much more interesting in the next chapter. Anyway, review!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	4. Wednesday 14th March 1984

**To those who have alerted and favourited this fic - thank you very much! **

**I've just nicknamed this chapter "I'm Bored" you'll see why as you read it. I hope you like it and take the time to review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 14<strong>**th**** March 1984**

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>Hogwarts**

I was board. Bored, bored, bored, bored, boooorrrred! The lounge was boring and the kitchen was boring. Besides I wasn't allowed to do _anything_ in the kitchen. Sev said it was too dangerous. Huh. What did he know? He was only a potions master. Not a chef. He worked in a lab-bor-a-ta-torie not a kitchen.

It was raining outside. It was always raining outside. Sev never let me go out in the rain. He always said I would get ill. But I never got ill. I was healthy thank you very much. I sighed and jumped out of the window sill. He said I shouldn't do that either but he wasn't here so he'd never know. Ha! That would show him for not letting me go outside.

I really wanted something to do. So I left the lounge and went to his classroom. Maybe he'd let me help him out. Maybe he'd let me make something. Huh. As if. That never happened. But sometimes he let me stay in the room and watch. If I sat behind his desk on his chair and promised not to move. Then if I did want to move I had to hold his hand.

I pushed open the door to his classroom and everything looked purple. Strange. I walked in anyway and found Sev in the middle of the room. He was looking into a cauldron.

"Sev." I pulled his trouser leg.

"Abigail what are you doing here?" he asked and moved over to the next person.

"I'm booooorrred."

"Did I not tell you it was too dangerous for you to come here this morning?"

"Well it doesn't look dangerous." I muttered.

"_Abigail_." He had his ex-hasp-perated face on.

"But –"

"No but's, come." He held out his hand which I was supposed to hold onto.

"I know where the door is." I snapped and stamped all the way to the door. I slammed it behind me.

"Fine." I muttered to myself. "Herbology is way more fun anyway. Ha! He wouldn't like me to say that."

I skipped all the way to the greenhouses.

"MO!" I called. She always let me call her Mo even though her name was Pomona. She was a nice lady. She always gave me hugs. "Mo!"

She was in the second greenhouse which she always said was really dangerous. Everywhere seemed to be dangerous here. But I came here all the time with Sev. How dangerous could it be? I walked up to Mo and pulled on her skirt.

"Wha-? Abigail, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was frowning. "Give me a minute." She said to her class. She took my hand and took me outside the green house. "Abigail, you know you're not supposed to go in there alone."

"I wasn't alone. You were there. And your class." I said back. There was no way she could say no to that.

"Does Severus know you're here?"

"_Severus_." I said remembering I was angry with him. "Said I couldn't stay in his classroom. Apparently it's dangerous."

"Did he say you could come here?" Mo put her hands on her hips and looked at me like Sev did when he was angry.

"Well." I looked at the floor and moved my foot around. "He didn't say I couldn't."

Mo sighed.

"You can't stay here today. We're working with Mandrake plants in a minute. You know what those are, don't you?"

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Why don't you see what Minerva is doing?"

"Alright."

The walk there took ages. Really, really ages. There were a lot of staircases to go up and they kept in moving whilst I was on them which was fun. Sir Nick said hello and talked to me about his death day again. Boring! I was glad when he left.

"Oh, Abigail!" Min said when I walked into her room.

I saw a cat turn in to a dog.

"You can't stay here today my dear. It's too dangerous."

"Everyone said that already!" I shouted.

"Abigail Evelyn Snape!" she almost shouted.

"Sorry, Minerva." I said and walked back out.

Well what was I going to do now? I sat outside in the hall way and kicked my legs against the back of the bench I was sat on and whistled a song I made up as I went along. I was good at whistling. Really good. Sev though it was annoying sometimes but he said I was good at it too.

Then I had an idea. I decided I was going to see what Dumb-a-Dore was up to. He was really called _Dumbledore_ but he let me call him Dumb-a-Dore. I made it up once when I was making up a song and he let me call him that ever since. The song was really good. I sang it as I skipped up to his office.

"Dumb-a-Dore, Dumb-a-Dore

No one likes music like Dumb-a-Dore.

Dumb-a-Dore, Dumb-a-Dore,

How weird are you?

Chocolate frogs and Lemon Drop,

Sherbet Lemon and Flying Frisbee,

Dumb-a-Dore, Dumb-a-Dore,

How weird are - Arrgghhh!"

I screamed. I was knocked to the floor and something was licking my face. It was all wet and slobbery.

"Fang!" I laughed. "Stop it!"

"Fang! Bad dog! Come here yeh daft thing." I heard Hagrid say. He pulled Fang off me.

I got up and wiped my face dry on my sleeve. Sev was going to kill me later for that if he found out. He said I always had to use a handkerchief.

"Sorry abou' that, Abigial. He's just a bit excited, see."

"It's alright, Hagrid." I smiled. "Can I play with him in the castle? Sev says I can't go outside today and _I'm bored_."

"Sure yeh can! Make sure he don't go down in the dungeons mind. I don't think Perfessor Snape will like that."

"Well he's boring then. Come on Fang, let's go and chase Mrs. Norris!" We ran off as Hagrid told us that that was a vey bad idea.

We didn't get far before I saw a tall man with ginger hair. I'd never seen him before and Sev always told me to be careful of strangers. I stopped walking. Fang did too. He tried to hide behind me but I knew it wouldn't work. He was taller than me. So that he didn't drool on my head I stood to his side and kept a hand on his shoulder.

The ginger man smiled at me and kneeled down. I began to feel less shy but not by much.

"What's you name?" the man asked. His voice was kind. Like I imagined a father's to be.

I shook my head and looked to the floor. I could tell I was blushing.

"Well, my name's Arthur Weasley. I'm here to talk to Dumbledore about my boy, Bill. I was going to bring my wife Molly, but she's feeling under the weather."

Well if he was going to talk to Dumbledore then I guess he must be a nice man. And I knew Bill Weasley a little. He talked to me a few times and said his dad was great. I supposed I wasn't in any danger. Besides I had Fang with me.

"I'm Abigail. This is Fang. He'll bite your hand of if you hurt me so be careful!" I warned.

"I will. He's Hagrid's dog I suppose."

"No. He's a _familiar_."

"Oh I see. Well, hello, Fang. Abigail, will you show me to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"But you already know the way there. I mean, I bet you came here so why do you need me to you show the way? You're just trying to be nice aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I would like someone to talk to on the way to the office. It's a long way you know."

"I know!" I said glad that someone finally saw that I was right. Sev always said it wasn't far but it was. "It's so far from here. I bet I'll be hungry by the time we get there. He'll offer me a Lemon Drop but I don't like them."

Mr. Weasley laughed. I kept on talking and we walked to the office. Fang came too.

"Password." The gargoyle said.

"Lemon Drops."

The door opened. As we went up I began singing my song again.

"Dumb-a-Dore!" I called into the office. "Dumb-a-Dore, Mr. Weasley is here to see you."

"Thank you for bringing him. Lemon drop?"

"You know I don't like lemons."

"Never mind, never mind. Perhaps, Abigail you could give Mr. Weasley and I a few minutes?

"But I'm BORED!" I shouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "I want to stay here!"

"Now, now, Abigail that is no way to talk to the headmaster." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned round and smiled. Lucius was here with Narcissa and Draco.

"Draco!" I said. "Let's go and let the adults do boring adult stuff."

I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the office. Fang came too.

"What is that thing?" Draco asked once we were back down the stairs. He was pointing to Fang.

"He's a dog, stupid." I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. What kind of dog?"

"A big one. Dunderhead."

"It's not going to hurt me is it?"

I narrowed my eyes. "He might if you don't do as I say."

"Fine." Draco scowled. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go exploring."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Aww, you scared?"

"No." Draco said and walked off.

"You're going to get wet if you go that way." I called after him.

"How do you know?" he called back.

"Because it's raining outside and that's the door to get outside. Idiot." I muttered 'idiot' under my breath.

"Fine." He stomped back to where Fang and I were stood. "Where do _you_ want to go?"

"Have you ever been on the stairs?" I asked.

"Of course I have. Stairs aren't exciting."

"These ones are. Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me.

I ran to the middle of the castle and pulled him up the first staircase we came across. It began to move. Draco screamed like a little girl. I laughed at him. As soon as it stopped moving he began to run rest of the way up.

"Draco –" his foot fell through the missing step. "Wait."

Slowly I made my way over to him.

"Hurry up, Abbie! Don't just leave me here!" he wailed.

"But you look so funny."

"Help!" he yelled.

"Give me a few of those chocolate raisins you've got and I might."

"You can have all of them. Get me out!"

I grinned and pulled on his arm. He came out easily.

"Hand 'em over." I said and held out my hand.

"No!"

"You said!"

"No!"

"Are you going back on your word?"

"No! Yes! No! Fine!" he snapped and pulled his bag of chocolates from his cloak pocket. "Severus is going to tell you off."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And you won't tell him. Will you, Draco?"

"Yes."

"Alright." I shrugged. "I'll tell your mother and father you were scared to come exploring."

"Okay. Fine. I won't tell. But only if we get out of here."

"Alright. Umm…let's go back that way."

We went all over the castle. Draco was scared most of the time but I was having fun. I gave him some of his – my – sweets and we went _everywhere_.

"Where are we now?" Draco asked.

"The dungeons. Sev works down here."

I sat on a bench that was part of the wall. Next to it was a suit of armour.

"What are you doing here?" I heard the Bloody Baron ask. He sounded angry.

"Wh –" I put a hand over Draco's mouth and put my finger to my lips.

There was a gap behind the suit of armour that I looked though. I could see the Baron talking to a man I had never seen in the castle before. He had brown hair but I couldn't see his face.

"I'm looking for something."

"You know Dumbledore won't let you leave – alive, Riddle."

If Dumbledore wouldn't let him leave alive then he must be a bad man. The bad man raised his wand and made the Baron go all still. He couldn't move. I spun round and grabbed Draco's hand. I began to run down the corridor. Both of us didn't make a noise.

I pulled Draco down a different part of the dungeons.

"Tell Sev what we saw. I'm going to get Dumbledore."

I began to run to Dumbledore's office. When I got there the gargoyle didn't let me in even when I gave him the password.

"There's a stranger in the castle." I snapped. "I need to tell Dumbledore."

"Alright but don't come running to me when you get told off for going up there."

The door opened and I ran up.

"Dumbledore!" I shouted and pushed to door open. "Dumbledore! There's a bad man in the castle. He hurt the Bloody Baron in the dungeons. Draco went to tell Sev."

Dumbledore knelt in front of me.

"Do you now what the man looks like?" he asked.

"No. But his name is Riddle."

Dumbledore stood up. "Lucius, Narcissa, you must hide; Arthur, stay here. Protect Abigail." Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Severus! Severus!" I heard someone shout.<p>

My class looked up from their work and looked at the door which had banged open.

"Severus!"

"Draco?" I asked. What the hell was he doing in the castle?

"Riddle!" he panted.

I felt my knees go weak. _Shit. This can't be good. Not to mention he's supposed to be dead. _

"A man called Riddle is in here! In the Dungeons!"

"Stay here. All of you."

* * *

><p>"He's not here today, Mr. Riddle." Mr Weasley said. He sounded brave but he had been scared a moment ago.<p>

I was hiding in the other room. It was really hot beneath the blanket I was lying under but I could see the bad man. There was a tiny hole and I was looking through it.

"Tell me where Dumbledore is and I will let you live."

I shivered under the blanket. Not because I was cold. I was scared. The bad man's voice sounded dangerous. I hoped Mr. Weasley would be alright. Mr. Weasley was nice. I didn't want the bad man to hurt him.

"I told you, Mr. Riddle, I do not know where he has gone. I was supposed to meet him today and as you can see he is not here."

"I do not –"

Something pulled at my stomach and everything felt horrible. Like I was being squeezed through a small pipe. After a moment I opened my eyes.

Dumbledore was holding me. We were stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded his office.

"What happened?" I asked him. I felt safe now. If Dumbledore was here everything would be alright.

"Now is not the time for questions, Abigail. When Severus arrives do not let him up to my office. Tell him you're hurt. His life may depend on it."

"Okay." I was really scared now. Sev was in danger.

Dumbledore put me down. He went into his office.

"Abigail!" I heard Sev call.

"Sev!" I called back.

He ran up to me and knelt down.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

I nodded and looked to the floor. He'd only believe me if I cried. I needed to cry. I thought about something that would make me cry. Sev being hurt. That thought made me sad.

"He pushed me against the wall and my head hurts." I cried. "Will you take me to see Madam Poppy?"

He picked me up and waked away from Dumbledore's office.

When we got to the hospital wing he lay me on a bed. He shouted for Madam Poppy. She came over to the bed and Sev told her what was wrong. She waved her wand over me.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong." She frowned.

"But it hurts." I cried. "It hurts really bad."

"Madam Pomfrey said there was nothing wrong." Sev said.

"She's quite right, my boy. He's gone, Abigail, you can stop pretending now."

"Okay." I smiled and sat up.

* * *

><p>Meddling fool! He may have needed me but instead of admitting that he told Abigail to pretend to be hurt. Oh he knew she was my only weakness and he just had to go and exploit it. Knowing there was nothing I could say that would make him admit he was wrong I turned my attention to Abigail.<p>

"Let us go and ensure young Mr. Malfoy hasn't exploded something in my classroom."

"Okay." She smiled and jumped of the bed.

She took my hand and pulled me out of the hospital wing. It wasn't long before the questions came.

"Who was that man?" she thoughtfully asked.

"A man called Tom Riddle."

"Who's Tom Riddle?"

"A very dangerous man. I will tell you about him when you are older and will understand."

"Dumbledore said he would kill you if you went up to the office. Is that true?"

"Yes. But everything is alright now. Dumbledore ensures us it is safe."

"What does ensaws mean?"

I chuckled despite myself.

"Ensures. It means he knows for sure. He knows for sure we are safe."

"You think he's lying." She accused.

My heart ached a little. How could a little girl tell when I was lying when the Dark Lord could not? Sometimes I thought she was too clever for her own good. I sighed. She stopped walking and I looked down at her. After a moment I knelt down to her level and placed my hands on her shoulders.

She looked into my eyes. I looked into hers and wondered how in the world she could be the daughter of such a monster. She was kind and caring, always thinking of others. Shy even. How I had managed to raise a shy child I would never know, but she was shy.

"Tom Riddle is the true name of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was a dark wizard who started a war and killed many people. He was a terrible ruler who had no mercy and tortured his own followers just because he could sometimes. He was killed by a young boy called Harry Potter. His mother sacrificed herself to save him which meant he was protected from the Dark Lord's magic. Before he was killed the Dark Lord devised a way to come back. As you saw today he has returned with the help of someone loyal to him. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Voldemort died but can come back. Who would want to help him?"

"Someone who wants another war."

"That's why you think Dumbledore is lying."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Does that mean you are still in danger?"

I knew she'd ask this. I wished she hadn't but I knew she would.

"If Dumbledore says we are safe then we will be. For a while. I will tell you if ever I am in danger from him again."

"Alright." She nodded solemnly. For a moment she looked five times her age. I hated seeing her like that but at the same time it was a good sign. When the Dark Lord did finally return and have a large stable of followers she would be in more danger than even I, the spy. If she could handle news like this at her age then when she was older she could handle a lot more. She'd be strong. Hopefully strong enough to spy against the Dark Lord. Her father.

That was a fact that still did not sit well with me. The Dark Lord was her father. It did not matter to me that that was the truth, what mattered was that he would claim her as his own. He would want her to stand by his side and betray everyone she knew and loved. He'd ask it at the drop of a hat.

And I had to raise her to spy. I had to raise her like a… pig for slaughter if she was to have any chance of survival. She would most likely be the spy who would secure a victory for the light. She'd still be a child when he came back, of that I was somehow certain.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually quite nervous about this chapter. I've never written anything from the point of view of a 4 year old before and I hope I've done it justice. Please leave an honest review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	5. Tuesday 8th June 1989

**New Chapter! I know I'm being obvious but I'm really tired. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 8<strong>**th**** June 1989**

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

Madam Hooch had offered to watch over Abigail for the afternoon and entertain her with flying. I made sure she didn't let her fly too high. However at the age of nine Abigail knew how to sneak around like a seventh year Slytherin meaning I wasn't very confident that Madam Hooch would be able to keep her in sight at all times. I hoped it wasn't a sign that she would be a true Slytherin. In two years time Abigail would be sorted and although I would be happy for her no matter which house she was sorted into I hoped she landed anywhere other than Slytherin.

_ "Oh stop worrying, Severus." Narcissa said two days ago when we visited the Malfoy household. "The Hat will probably put her there because both her parents and her brother were in Slytherin, but that doesn't mean she will be a Slytherin at heart. Look at Sirius Black – he was a Gryffindor!" _

_ "He ended up working for him anyway." I growled remembering his betrayal. _

_ "Then he was weak and a fool. Draco, be careful on that thing, darling." _

_ "Yes, Mother." He said shouldering his broom and opened the French doors to the garden. _

_ "Hey, Draco, can I have a go?" Abigail called after him. She was sat by my side. _

_ "Girls aren't allowed to fly." He sneered. _

_ "Yes they are." Abigail got up and marched over to the young Malfoy. She was far more intimidating than him even though she was younger and smaller than him. "The Ravenclaw seeker is a girl. And the Hufflepuff one. Every team at Hogwarts has loads of girls on their team!" _

_In the end Draco had to let Abigail fly and had secretly been impressed with her skills. _

Sat in my office between classes I smirked at the awed face he had shown for half a second before scowling at her.

"Professor!" someone shouted and banged the door open. It was one of the Weasley twins. They had both started Hogwarts this year and it was safe to say they were the most irritating people I had ever met, and not just because most couldn't tell them apart. This one was George.

"I believe it is customary to knock before entering a room which does not belong to you." I drawled just waiting for an excuse to put him in detention.

"It's Abigail, Sir." I stood up immediately and strode over to him. He gulped but carried on. "She was flying and lost control. She's alright but she's kind of stuck."

"What do you mean by stuck, Mr Weasley?" I asked leaving the room. He quickly followed.

"You know the window on the astronomy tower with the pointy roof thing… Well Fred's gone to get a broom and is going to meet us there."

I began to run towards the Astronomy tower not bothering to question why Madam Hooch wasn't the one rescuing Abigail since she was supposed to be in her care. Fortunately the tower came into sight quickly. Running forward I could see that she did not appear to be in any immediate danger – unless she fell. The other Weasley met me at the base of the tower where there was a gathering of people staring upwards.

I snatched the broom from him and kicked off into the air. Feeling the warm air rush around me I felt free for the first time in years but did not let that distract me from the reason I was flying. I was going to have a few stern words with her as soon as we were on solid ground once more. Flying up to where Abigail was seemed to take for ever. True the tower was tall but surely it shouldn't take this long to get to the window.

"Abigail!" I shouted when I was close.

A small, fear filled face poked over the edge of the pointed roof. Relief began to wash over her when she saw me. She looked unharmed.

I drew level with the roof that she was sat on and scooped her up onto the broom.

"Are you hurt?" I asked before descending.

"No. I'm sorry, Severus."

I waited until we were on the ground to reply not caring that there was still a large crowd of students watching what was going on.

"Why, Abigail?"

"Um… Madam Hooch went to look at something and… Well… I was bored and wanted to fly higher… um… I didn't mean to get stuck." She finished quietly and hung her head.

"Do you now understand that when I give you an instruction it is important that you follow it exactly?"

She nodded.

"What did Madam Hooch look at exactly? If it was one of your distractions I will not be pleased."

"Errr… well, it wasn't supposed to be a distraction exactly... but I took the opportunity."

For a moment I wanted to shake her by the shoulders until she understood why I took so much care with her but then she'd never understand until I told her everything. Dejectedly I realised I would have to have that conversation soon. She was old enough to understand now and we really needed all the time we could get. Before I told her though I wanted to talk to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Before Dinner**

Dumbledore sat pensively in his chair. There was a slight twinkle in his eye but nothing I couldn't ignore.

"Horcruxes," he began, "Store the severed part of ones soul. Tom murdered seven people, who exactly we have not as yet figured out. We do not know who his accomplice is nor do we know where they are. Suffice to say they do not appear to know where the last two horcruxes are."

"You've destroyed five already?" I questioned.

"Ten years is a long time, my boy. Lucius has done much work in this endeavour."

"Do you think it wise if we begin their lessons together?"

"Abigail and Draco will learn from each other as well as you and Lucius. Ask the Malfoys here for the rest of term and I will ward their house. I think Abigail will benefit from an extended break from the castle during summer."

"Very well. Thank you, Albus."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****After Dinner**

Abigail was excited to hear that Draco would be coming to the castle. We didn't attend dinner as Narcissa desired a private meal for the five of us in my rooms. Rolling my eyes after the floo call I called an elf to bring dinner to the dining room and to set a table worthy of the Malfoys. No one yet knew why I had asked them here apart from Lucius who had picked up the hidden distress in my voice.

I was about to shatter Abigail's happy illusion of life and Lucius knew that. He was about to do the same to his son. I didn't think either of us would be perfectly controlling our voices tonight.

Narcissa stepped through first, Draco second and Lucius last. He had a wary look in his eyes that told me that although he knew the necessity of what was to happen he didn't like it one bit. I offered him wine and he gratefully took it but knew to limit himself to one half glass. Narcissa fussed over Abigail when she appeared in the room so I took the opportunity to talk to Lucius.

"Have you informed her of the true reason you are here yet?"

"Do you think we would have arrived so quickly if I did? She thinks it's just a dinner invitation." Lucius sighed. "She has never liked the idea. We have discussed it a few times over the years but she is reluctant to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" a voice asked right in my ear.

I jumped and turned round a little. Lucius laughed.

"Only you can sneak up on him, Abigail." He said.

"Well that's because I'm his sweet, little, innocent sister." She grinned. "Talk about what?"

"Yes talk about what?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius suddenly looked older and withered.

"Let us forget about it until after dinner." Narcissa said with a forced smile and ushered Draco into the dining room.

Dinner was quiet save for the constant chatter from Draco and Abigail. We adults were silent in comparison, barely exchanging a murmur between us until the meal was finally over. We then sat down in the lounge. Lucius and Narcissa sat either side of their son and I pulled Abigail onto my lap. I knew she knew that something had been wrong since the Malfoys had appeared but only now was she willing to question my silence on it.

For a nine year old she was too perceptive for her own good however Draco was the first to speak.

"What's wrong, Mother?" he asked looking up to her.

Narcissa seemed to struggle with words for a moment or two. I knew how she felt. Somehow I was glad Abigail had not been the first to speak even though I felt that it should be me to broach the subject.

"Daddy, Severus and I have something very important to tell you. Both of you." She took a deep breath and then carried on. "Remember when we told you about the Dark Lord?" Draco nodded.

Abigail looked up at me with a question in her eyes. I knew what it was. I mouthed 'listen' to her and she turned her attention back to Narcissa.

"Your father and I used to follow him." a tear slipped from her eye.

Draco looked shocked. Instead of shouting at her the boy laid a hand on her arm and squeezed it slightly. Narcissa laid her other hand on his and returned the gesture.

"When I was with child I realised our mistake."

"She made me see it too." Lucius said. "We didn't want to follow the Dark Lord anymore and so we talked to Severus."

"Why Severus?" Draco asked.

"I followed him too." my heart burned in anger at the confession. I wondered how I had ever been so stupid. I wanted to go back in time and shout at my younger self until I saw sense and distanced myself from Yaxly and Dolohov just like Lily said.

"Sev?" Abigail asked.

"I followed him for a while but realised my mistake and turned spy for Dumbledore. It was not long after that that Lucius came to me. He knew I was a spy and asked for help. I brought him here to see Dumbledore who granted them safety."

"Is that why the bad man would have killed you if you went up to the office when he came here?" she asked using the name she used to call him by. There was fear in her voice and it snaked into her eyes. I really didn't want to make her even more scared but I couldn't lie to her either.

"Yes… He's going to come back."

"How?"

"Dark magic." Lucius intoned. "It is complicated and that is all you need to know for now. But he will come back. Soon we think."

"Which is why we're telling you this." Narcissa said when Lucius didn't carry on. "We can't go into hiding when he comes back because he will find us and then kill us all. Instead we must spy once again but that puts you in danger too." She looked down to her son with regret in her eyes.

"How can we help you, Mother?" Draco asked so innocently. Within that innocence though there was a fierce protectiveness that I recognised from his father. He'd be an asset we would need before the end. Lucius had come to the same conclusion.

"The war will be long when he does return. The Dark Lord never knew our true allegiance and will demand you be a Death Eater too, Draco."

Draco nodded. "What about Abbie?"

"She is the Dark Lord's daughter and he will claim her as his own soon enough after his rise." I said in one quick breath.

Abigail sat up straight and looked up at me. She knew that I was telling the truth and tears fell from her eyes. I wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if she could help her heritage. I moved my hand to rub her back which always worked to soothe her but she got off my lap and ran from the room. I intended to stand but Narcissa shook her head. Perhaps she was right. Leaving her to cry would allow her time to process things and calm down.

"Good going, Severus. Now look what you've done." Draco sneered. He'd be a perfect Death Eater when the time came for him to spy.

"Abigail needed to know the truth and now she knows it. She would have cried no matter when I told her." I intoned making him look thoroughly chastised.

"Will she be long do you think?" Narcissa gently asked.

"Five minutes at most."

I stood and moved into the kitchen to make us all hot drinks – tea for the adults and hot chocolate for Abigail and Draco. Whilst I was waiting for the kettle to boil I leaned against the door frame and banged the back of my head against it a few times.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful." Abigail said scaring the life out of me.

"You're going to be the death of me if you're not careful." I shot back.

"Kettle's boiling."

After preparing the drinks Abigail helped bring them into the lounge where Lucius was – no joke – _drawing_ with Draco. Abigail put the hot chocolates down on the table next to where Draco was drawing. She looked on in interest for a moment with her head tilted to the side.

"Why are you drawing when Sev just told us we have to spy for the light? Surely there are better things to do?"

I chuckled in spite of myself. Lucius did to but Draco scowled.

"Father said it would help with Occlumency."

Ingenious. I had been wondering how to teach Abigail the art and this looked like the perfect solution for the first few lessons. I looked over to Narcissa and guessed that this was her idea. She nodded once. I returned the gesture.

"Oh you're drawing what you want your shields to look like." Abigail tilted her head again. "Dragons are good but I think water would be better."

"Well if you're so clever show me how!" Draco demanded slamming his muggle crayons on the table.

"Alright."

Abigail took a few sheets of paper from pile and a pencil. She began with a chest with numerous locks, some magical some muggle and even then some of those had keys and others combinations. Around the chest were a couple of people to guard it. The next layer of protection was a city of Merpeople all armed to the teeth. Around them was a thick wall of seaweed in which grindylows swam as well as eels and all manner of harmful sea monsters. Further out into the lake were sharks and nets and fishing lines to get caught up in. The first obstacle was a giant squid.

"The giant squid is harmless." Draco scoffed.

"Well I'll be the one imagining it so it'll be really dangerous. So dangerous even Voldemort will be scared of it." she went back to the beginning of her picture where the chest was and drew another man in there.

"Who are they?"

"Sev, Dumbledore and Lucius. And these ones," she said drawing a couple of stick people and some small boxes beneath them, "are Boggarts so whoever is trying to attack me will have to get real scared first and will hopefully chicken out."

"I think you have some competition to contend with, Draco." Lucius said in a serious tone.

"But what other animals use fire?" he whined. Even though he hadn't been brought up believing in blood purity he could still act like a pureblood whenever he wanted to. Sometimes I wanted to bang his head on something or tell Lucius and Narcissa they had spoiled him far too much.

"You don't just have to use fire animas, Draco. I said I'd use water but I used a bunch of other things too. Make a forest for them and have plants that attack people as well as hippogriffs and… Blast-Ended Screwts!... I'm going to have a rough sea in mine if I feel threatened."

She then began to colour her picture in. Occulmency was strange in that in order to shield your mind you had to create a strong image to be successful, but no one apart from you ever saw it. The person trying to get past the shields would see nothing and would feel only blankness or the images you allowed to filter through. No one understood why it worked that way, it just did. As far as I knew Abigail and Draco were the youngest to ever learn the art and their pictures were young accordingly. Mine for example was Lily. Lucius's was his wife and son. The children did not yet quite understand the impact and strength of emotions. Abigail was beginning to see their importance even if she did not yet realise it.

I suspected that as time went on she would add a whole army of people she trusted and loved to her arsenal. At the moment they just represented people who she knew would keep her safe no matter what. I wondered why Minerva was not also on that picture.

Draco on the other hand was just drawing dragons and other such animals which he hid amongst trees and bushes. They were hiding so that they could catch intruders unawares if the plants couldn't handle it themselves. To no one's surprise snakes dominated the leaf litter. Thestrals, Hippogriffs and dragons covered the sky line. His 'memory box' as he called it was camouflaged somewhere in the undergrowth or bushes. He reasoned that if he did not know where it was then it would be more difficult for anyone else to find it. He then looked over to Abigail's picture and decided that it also had numerous locks on it.

Abigail also decided to draw more weeds around hers so that it was impossible to see and even more difficult to find. With three powerful wizards and a host of sea monsters to guard it, it was going to be difficult for even me to find if she was skilled enough.

"I know what's a good idea!" Draco almost exploded after almost an hour of dead silence save for the sound of crayons being used.

"Yeah what?" Abigail asked slightly annoyed that she had been disturbed.

"What if our boxes couldn't be found by people who are trying to see our thoughts against our will?"

"Yeah that's good… Unless we get imperoused and then it may not work."

"What if the box cannot be found by someone who would use the information they learn against the Order?" Lucius said.

"Yeah!" both Draco and Abigail exclaimed.

This revelation then had them talking about numerous other ways they could improve their already extensive web of security. I was content to allow their imaginations to run wild for now. Soon enough they would learn how difficult occlumency is and I wanted them to have a goal to reach for. There was at this stage no telling how skilled they would be and only time and practice could tell. If they could slowly implement all of their ideas they would both be well protected. When lessons started properly we would focus on one thing at a time, the first being the over all setting of the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Late at Night<strong>

"Do you not think it is perhaps too early to be involving them in the war?" Narcissa demanded after casting a silencing spell around the room.

Abigail and Draco had just gone to bed, Draco on the floor of her room. Lucius had told me to expect this whilst Narcissa was making sure Draco was comfy but I hadn't expected it so soon. I had expected her to at least wait until they were both asleep.

"We have no idea when the Dark Lord will return. It could be as soon as tomorrow or as late as ten years from now, however we must be prepared for every eventuality." I calmly replied.

"You support this, Lucius?"

"My dear, he is right. As soon as he comes back Abigail will be involved and Draco shortly there after. Would you not rather prepare them too early than not early enough?"

"I do not like this, Lucius." She snapped and pointed around with her wand to emphasise the meaning behind her words.

"No more than either of us." Lucius walked over to the near hysterical woman and put his hands on her arms in what looked to be a comforting gesture. "Narcissa, we knew this was going to happen at some point. He _must_ be prepared."

"It's going to be like last time, isn't it?" she whispered on the verge of tears.

"Worse." I unintentionally said.

Narcissa paled and Lucius shot me a look. I turned away from them and looked into the fire my right hand resting on my left forearm. Remembering the pain of the call I winced and shifted in my chair. The old fear was creeping back the same way it always used to – like a thief in the night ready to steel any and all happiness from the world. It didn't mean anything other than I was dwelling on the past far too much. Perhaps I was more vulnerable to the memories because of this new venture we were embarking on.

"Draco will be spending most of his time here next year anyway. Attending Hogwarts…" Lucius's voice drifted over.

Was it really so soon? Was it really next year? It didn't seem possible but after doing the maths… After the next year my little nine year old lump would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed only yesterday that I held her in my arms in my mother's house. It seemed only yesterday that we had ventured into the grounds and she had picked weeds and called them pretty flowers when she was three years old, that the Dark Lord had entered the castle and almost caught sight of her.

How was it that at times time seemed to move so fast and gone by you before you realised? Feeling old I got up from my chair and poured myself some wine to mull things over with.

"Sev." I heard a tired voice say.

Abigail was stood in the doorway with messed up hair and red rimed eyes. She came over and sat on my lap. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She leaned into my chest and held one of my hands. Not so long ago her hand only just wrapped around one of my fingers.

"I can't sleep. I keep having nightmares."

"What about?"

"The bad man. I think Draco's been having them too. 'M really tired."

I glanced at Lucius and he understood the silent communication back from when we had to do it to stay alive as Death Eaters. I picked Abigail up and slowly walked to her room whilst Narcissa and Lucius retrieved their son and took my room for the night.

Sitting on the edge of Abigail's bed I soothed her until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Severus –"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Abigail." I said in the most soothing tone I could manage. "You are right to be scared. It would take a fool not to be. Now, tell me what this nightmare was about."

"The bad man… Riddle… he was here and he killed Draco and Lucius and Narcissa… and you… And he made me watch and I couldn't do anything about it because then he would kill me too. Dumbledore didn't come. Is… is that going to happen?"

"Perhaps."

She took a deep breath and threw her arms around my neck. Hot tears soaked through my robes and wretched sobs wracked through her chest. Of course I'd heard her cry before – when she wasn't getting her own way as a toddler, when she hurt herself or missed Draco – but that was nothing compared to this. These were cries that belonged to a person much older than her, an adult who had seen far too much.

"I… wish… he wasn't… my father!" she choked out.

I gently pushed her away from me and held her hands.

"Look at me." I commanded.

When she hesitated I tilted her chin.

"It does not matter who your father is, but who _you_ are. You are _nothing_ like him."

"Not now. But what if I grow up to be like him?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I know that you will not allow it. The Dark Lord knows nothing of love or kindness or friendship but you do, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Then you will never be like him because he knows nothing of those things."

"Okay." She said and sat on her bed.

Looking more cheerful she leaned against the wall for a couple of minutes in silent contemplation. I leaned back against the headboard of her bed and waited for her to speak.

"What house do you think I'm going to be in?" she asked.

"Slytherin. The Dark Lord will accept nothing less. The headmaster will request the Sorting Hat to place you there regardless of where you should truly be." I replied. The bastard was screwing her life up already even though he was, as far as we knew, just a slither of a destroyed spirit locked inside a horcrux which no one had yet found.

"Where do you think I truly belong?"

"Hufflepuff." I answered without hesitation.

"I would have liked that." She yawned, her voice sad and laced with regret.

"I know. Come here." I said shuffling further onto the bed and pulled her into my arms.

Her final words before falling asleep were, "I'm not afraid anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review. Oh yeah, thanks to those who reviewed last time. They all make me want to update sooner so keep them coming!<strong>

**J.K. Rowlig owns Harry Potter**


	6. Thursday 30th – Friday 31st August 1990

** Dear readers, here's another chapter please tell me what you think of it - honest opinions and constructive criticism welcome! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 30th – Friday 31st August 1990<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 30<strong>**th  
><strong>**Afternoon **

Dumbledore had asked me to meet with him in his office just before I was going to collect Abigail to bring her back to the castle for the school year. It wasn't an unusual occurrence to be summoned to his office just before leaving the castle and so I thought nothing of it. Of course I should have – Dumbledore never called anyone to his office without good reason.

He was sat behind his desk reading a ministry letter when I entered the room.

"Good afternoon, my boy." He greeted. "Lemon drop?"

I breathed in deeply, the kind of deep breath that was reserved only for Gryffindors. Didn't he know yet that I hated lemon drops? "You asked to see me, Headmaster?"

"Quite right. I've been thinking…"

That never boded well. Whenever the great Albus Dumbledore began with 'I've been thinking' nothing good ever came of it. I sat down in a chair knowing I could be here for a while. It was a good job Lucius and Narcissa had nothing planned today as I was going to be late picking Abigail up.

"I think it would be… enlightening for young Abigail if she were to live with the Malfoys this year."

"What?" I asked sitting up straight in my chair. Quickly schooling my dumbfounded expression I asked, "What is your reasoning behind this latest… _idea_ of yours, Albus?"

He had that damned twinkle in his eye. I swear I was going to curse his eyes out if I had to see much more of that expression. Smug satisfaction glossed his features. I wanted to believe that he was only saying this for his own amusement and would tell me in a moment it was all in jest, but I knew the man better. He may put up the front of a scatterbrained old coot but he knew what he was doing, and with me he never joked about Abigail's welfare. He didn't dare after I threatened to hospitalise him that day I brought her home.

"Severus, you care about her and have raised her beautifully, however we, Minerva and I, are concerned that she has seen so little of the world. She has only ever visited the Malfoys and the occasional trip to Diagon alley."

"You know perfectly well why." I said in a smooth yet dangerous tone. "It is too dangerous for her."

"If Tom was back from the grave we would have heard something by now. We haven't found a Horcrux in over seven years. If he was alive we would already be at war." He paused to allow me to absorb the information. "Severus, please. Think about all that she has missed out on. Precautions can be set in place to ensure her safety. Think of Tom's reaction when he learns that she has not seen the world. He may question you… or worse."

I wasn't sure what he meant by worse exactly. By my definition of worse was the monster 'questioning' Abigail. Damn this old bat knew how to twist my finger where Abigail was concerned. And he knew it. Damn that man knew it.

"I will ask her."

"Good, good."

I took that as a dismissal and decided to Apparate there. It meant I was able to waste time walking out of Hogwarts grounds and up the long drive the Malfoys' had.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Afternoon **

"Sev! Sev!" I called as soon as I saw him. I was flying Draco's broom and swooped down to meet him on the drive way. He looked kind of sad.

"Are you alright?" I asked hopping off the broom. I held his hand as we walked forwards and slung the broom over my shoulder like Draco usually did.

"I am well. I merely need to discuss something with Lucius and Narcissa."

I didn't think he was telling the truth but he always told me not to pry but, just this once, I did. "Is it about Riddle?"

"No." he squeezed my hand a little. It felt nice. Like safety wrapped up in a hand hold. "It is nothing to concern yourself with. Why don't you continue playing with Draco?"

"Alright." I hopped back on my broom and flew back over to Draco and landed next to him.

"Something's wrong with him." I stated and narrowed my eyes in Severus's direction.

"He looks fine to me." Draco shrugged. "Pass my broom back."

"That's because he's occulating. You're not supposed to know there's something wrong with him." I snapped. Why wasn't Draco concerned about him?

"Then how do you know there's something wrong with him?"

"Because I'm his sister." I rolled my eyes and gave Draco the broom. I walked off.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Too see what's going on. Stay here."

"Why?"

Was he really that stupid? I sighed and turned back to face him.

"Because then, stupid, it will look like I'm still out here and no one will realise I'm missing perhaps? Fly around would you?"

"Fine!" he snapped and stomped off. He'd be alright when he was in the air. He just didn't like being bossed around especially by a girl.

I quickly made my way inside but didn't have to go far because Sev was stood in the entrance hall talking to Lucius and Narcissa.

"We'd be delighted to take her! Abigail's a darling!" Narcissa almost sang.

"Do not spoil her like you do Draco. I do not want her coming back looking like a princess." Sev warned.

"Oh but that's half the fun!"

"Narcissa." Lucius interrupted. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Asked me what?" I said stepping out from my hiding place behind a statue of a dragon.

I walked up to them and turned to Severus hands on hips. Narcissa and Lucius both walked away up a set of stairs. They didn't go far. Sev knelt down so we were the same height. I wasn't sure I liked it when he did that.

"Do you know where the Malfoys are going in two weeks?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, France, why?" I asked not sure where this was going.

"Would you like to go with them and stay here for the school year?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. Something in his eyes made me stop. "You're not going are you?"

"I cannot."

I looked down so he wouldn't see me cry. I wanted him to come too!

"Abigail I think it would be a good idea if you stayed."

"You mean Dumbledore thinks it would be a good idea if I stayed." I mumbled after hearing the lie in his voice.

"He suggested it, yes. But I also can see the merits of the idea. You did not like staying in the castle all the time last year if I remember correctly."

"But what about –"

"Lucius is capable of teaching you."

"Alright." I said still looking at the floor.

"There is still something wrong."

"I'm going to miss you." I sniffed and hugged him round the neck.

He picked me up and hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you too, my ten year old lump. Come, I am sure Draco will be excited to hear the news."

"Don't want to go down." I protested.

"You're going to be the death of me, child." he muttered to himself but carried me outside anyway.

Draco stopped flying as soon as we went outside and landed next to us.

"What's wrong, Abbie?" he asked showing he wasn't a complete arse all of the time.

"Nothing." I sniffed. "I'm staying with you all year instead of going to the castle. It was Dumbledore's idea."

"Really? You're letting her stay with us, Severus?"

"Yes. I expect you to look after her, Draco."

"I'll be looking after him more like." I smiled.

Sev put me down and glanced at Draco who wandered a little way off. He knelt to my height again which I decided I really didn't likem, at least not today anyway. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. I looked back into his and saw a little sadness in them.

"You behave." He said quietly.

"I'll be alright. Just, don't do something stupid like blow yourself up." I tried to sound happy but I was trying not to cry. I'd never been away from Sev for a day let alone a year. I was a little scared but I wanted to stay with Draco and his mum and dad all the same. Just for a little while. The years always seemed to fly by anyway.

"I won't, of that I can assure you."

"And you're going to look after my pond aren't you?"

We made it when I was three and really bored one day. It was in the staff quadrangle behind the staff room and was tucked away in a shady corner that only got a little light. I liked it like that because it meant it was all mossy near by so it was comfy to sit down when tending it and the moss was kind of pretty when it was covered in morning due.

"I promise." He smiled a little. "Be good."

"I will."

I reached out and hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered 'I love you' in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

He let me go and walked back down the drive. He didn't look back. I stood and watched him. After a while Draco stood next to me and put his arm round my shoulders. When Sev was gone we went inside where Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for us in the lounge.

"We're glad you're staying with us, Abigail." Narcissa smiled. "I'll call lunch up and we'll have a little celebration."

"Thank you but I want to go to my room right now."

"Er… do you want me to come with you, Abbie?" Draco asked.

"No. I can still remember the way there."

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<br>****Hogwarts**

Minerva was stood outside my chambers when I arrived back at the castle. She saw me and began to look less than pleased.

"I asked him to wait until I was there as it was partly my idea." She clarified before I could ask.

"Albus keeps his own schedule, Minerva." I unlocked the wards and stepped inside. "He spoke of protections. Do you know what he has in mind?"

"Portkeys I believe. He asked me to give you this." She took a box from inside her cloak and gave it to me.

It was in fact two boxes one purple the other black and were for now kept together with wrapping string. I took the black box in hand and opened it. Inside was a piece of folded parchment that had runes running along the edge of it on both sides.

"One of Albus's creations?" I asked.

"Enchanted parchment so you may keep in touch no matter where she is. He failed to explain how it works merely saying 'Severus will figure it out'."

I rolled my eyes. Typical. I may be an expert in potions and defence, skilled in charms and transfigurations and a trained medi-wizard but ancient runes had never taken much precedence in my education. This was more Narcissa's field of expertise.

"I think I will allow Narcissa the pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner <strong>

The staff table seemed less lively than in recent years. Whilst it was a blessing it was also strange. The change was due to not having Abigail there. In previous years the staff had felt the need to occupy her mind with trifling conversation and gossip to which she nodded along with but promptly ignored and then complained about in our chambers.

It also meant we all missed out on her stealing Hagrid's food. When he wasn't looking she'd climb under the table, pop up next to him, take his plate and swap it with hers which was usually by that point empty with just the gravy left on it. At the next opportunity she'd swap them back and to this day the half giant had never figured it out. He thought it was a ghost.

The elves had even made her place up at the table leaving a space between Minerva and myself. Both of us kept looking at the chair as if to start conversation and then realised our mistake. All I had to do was endure a year of this. Minerva gave me an encouraging look and then went back to her dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Dinner **

Dinner was horrible. I mean the food was nice but it tasted more like sawdust than anything else. I'd been crying all afternoon and had a headache and my eyes hurt and I really missed Sev. I wanted to go back to the castle but I really wanted to stay here at the same time. I didn't eat much and then went straight back to bed when we were allowed to get down from the table.

"Abbie?" Draco whispered from the other side of my door. "Abbie, are you alright?"

"Yes." I sniffed.

"Can I come in?"

"I s'pose."

Draco quietly came in and sat at the other end of my bed. He looked sad and a little concerned too. I sat up from where I was lying and pretended there was nothing wrong. It was dark outside. I made the candle on my bedside table light using magic. Now that I could see Draco properly he looked really worried.

"Oh stop it. I'm just being a massive girl."

"Um… you are a girl." Draco said.

"You know what I mean. All emotional and stuff. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Good." he huffed. "You're really boring when you're upset."

I stuck my tongue out at him and looked at the time.

"It's about time to go to bed and do those mental exercises Sev makes us do." I sighed. I knew they were important and would save our lives one day but I really just wanted to sleep.

"Yeah. Night, Abbie."

"Night, Draco."

He closed the door as he left. I lay back down in bed and pulled the cover up after blowing the candle out. When I was comfortable I closed my eyes and began to even my breathing out. I had to be really relaxed to do the next bit so I waited until I was in that place that isn't quite asleep but isn't quite awake either. When I was in that state I felt like I was drifting on the water which was convenient as I was supposed to be imagining water anyway. Sometimes I fell asleep by accident but since I had already slept a little today I didn't think it would be a problem this time.

When I felt that dreamy state come closer I allowed my body to continue relaxing but awoke my mind a little. It was strange being perfectly awake but feeling like I should be asleep. After a couple of moments doing nothing I imagined the lake back at the castle. There were mountains surrounding it and the sun was shining. I could see the picture perfectly but I needed to be under water. I'd never actually been in the lake so I had to make it all up. I imagined myself going into the water. I'd done it a couple of times before but the cold always made me wake up and then I could never get back to this place again.

This time I was ready for the sharp coldness of the water. I walked in passed my middle, past my chest and over my head. I wanted to be really excited that I was under water but I knew that would make me wake up. Instead I opened my eyes.

Everything was really murky and dark. I wanted it to be lighter so I could make my picture. When the water slowly cleared becoming a tranquil blue I lost concentration.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 31<strong>**st**** August**

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Morning**

I woke up with a start. A smile spread across my lips when I remembered what I did last night. I could still sort of feel the water around my mind which was slightly strange but comforting at the same time. It meant I had made the shields stay up all night even though I hadn't meant to.

I sat up and jumped out of bed. The clock said it was half nine. I'd missed breakfast! Opps! Lucius didn't like it when any of us missed a meal. I hoped he wouldn't mind when I told him what I did last night.

Seeing that my trunk had arrived I pulled some clothes out of it, threw them on and ran out of the room calling for Lucius. I ran down the stairs and tripped over the last few and tumbled down. Narcissa was answering the door at the time and rushed over to my side leaving her guests stood at the door.

"I'm alright. Where's Lucius?" I asked coming to my feet. I had a bruised arm but it didn't hurt too much.

"In his study with Draco. He's not happy you overslept breakfast." She said kindly.

"I know. Sorry. But I did it!" I beamed and ran off to the study.

It was up stairs down the far end of the west wing so no one would disturb him. I also thought it was so he could show off a lot of his house when he took guests up there. On the way one of his long haired gray hounds trotted up to me.

"Hello, Harold. Come boy!"

He wagged his tail as I stroked him while we walked.

I carefully opened the study door in case Draco was trying to shield his mind. He wasn't but was sat reading a book.

"I did it!" I exclaimed and dashed forward to where Lucius was sat opposite his son. He was also reading a book but put it down when I entered the room.

"Sorry I missed breakfast but I did it!"

"What did you do?" he asked.

I stood by the arm of his chair.

"I got under the water and opened my eyes and it's still there! It's not here as much as when I was awake last night but it's there a little. Like a fog around my mind."

"May I see it?"

"Sure."

Draco scowled and got out of his chair so I could sit in it. I sat all the way back and closed my eyes for a moment so I could prepare myself. I took a deep breath and calmed down a little. When I did the fog became water and I was under it still with my eyes open and could see that the lake was a light shade of blue. I opened my eyes and looked directly into Lucius's.

He raised his wand and pointed it at me.

"_Legilimens_."

The spell hit me hard and I felt it stab into my head. I tried to keep the water between me and the spell but I was struggling. I pushed back for a moment but then he broke through. The spell ended and the water disappeared completely.

"Impressive." Lucius praised.

Draco scowled a little more and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have a problem, Draco?" Lucius asked.

"She's better at everything than me." he sulked.

"No I'm not. You've got a forest, moving plants and half a dragon! And you can make the picture come to you whenever you want. All I've got is water that changes colour and I have to think about it a lot."

"But I can't use mine as a shield yet. You can."

"A pretty rubbish one. Your dad got through it straight away. Anyway the water's gone now. What are we doing today, Lucius?" I asked to end the argument with Draco.

He moved to a table and beckoned us to follow. We sat down and Lucius passed us some parchment and quills.

"When you both spy against the Dark Lord you will have to act as if you belong there. As it stands neither of you would last a second in front of him and need personas to do this behind. A mask if you will. I want you both to write down what you think a Death Eater is like."

Draco began writing a list. I put the words 'Death Eater' in a circle in the middle of the page and wrote around it. It looked like a spider after a while.

Dark  
>Scary<br>Intimidating  
>Bossy<br>Mean  
>Terrifying<br>Better than everyone else  
>Cunning<br>Sneaky  
>Slytherin-like<br>Powerful

Those were words we both had. Draco also had rich but I argued that you didn't have to be rich because Sev wasn't. You just had to be useful to Riddle in some way.

"Now," Lucius said, "I want you to write why each of those qualities are valued amongst Death Eaters."

Dark – mysterious, no one will ever know quite what you're going to do and will respect you.

Scary – Riddle will make you hurt people and that's easer if you are scary. If you need to get information from someone they will give it to you quicker and you won't have to hurt them as much.

Intimidating – respected amongst the Inner Circle and makes the former points easier to achieve.

Bossy – people will do what you want, when you want, without question

Mean – makes your job as a Death Eater easier and the Dark Lord will not question you as much.

Terrifying – even Death Eaters will be wary of you / your temper and will be quicker to do as you say

Better than everyone else – Blood purity ideals. All Death Eaters think they are better than everyone else.

Cunning – can do things without being seen and without people ever finding out.

Sneaky – need to be sneaky to be a spy. Won't be seen doing what the Dark Lords asks of you. If you're lucky you may not have to do it at all.

Slytherin-like – all of the above

Powerful – makes all of the above easier and will gain you more respect.

"Good. Now I want you to add to these lists over the next few weeks and then we will begin creating your personas."

"What do you mean, Father?" Draco asked.

"I will teach you how you will present yourselves to the Dark Lord so that you are ready when the time comes."

Draco and I looked at each other. We were both still terrified at the thought of having to meet the Dark Lord and work against him but we both really wanted to do it. We wanted to help end the war in any way we could when it came. We knew it would be dangerous and we could get hurt or even killed, but Riddle was a bad egg. As bad as they got.

I could see the fear in his eyes and I knew he could see it in mine too. I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned back to Lucius.

"Do you think we'll pick it up well?"

"Abigail, you are a Snape, Draco you are a Malfoy. That is all the assurance I need to know that you will learn this."

A small smile crept onto my face. I saw one on Draco's too.

"I will work with Draco on occlumency and you, Abigail are to ask Narcissa for a light breakfast."

"Narcissa has guests. Could I just go down to the kitchen and make a sandwich?"

Lucius nodded and I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<br>****Morning**

The morning bell tolled. After getting up I automatically knocked on Abigail's bedroom door only then remembering she wasn't in the castle and wouldn't be for a year. I sighed and prepared for my day. It didn't take anywhere near as long as it usually did. Normally I had to find some way of ensuring Abigail had something to occupy her time with at the same time as keeping her safe.

Today was the last day of a quiet castle before the Brats of Hogwarts arrived. This meant another insufferable staff meeting that would last a couple of hours and would consist of all the same pointless things as last year. And then there would be the staff dinner. I was beginning to wish I had told Albus I was taking a year out to go travelling with Abigail and the Malfoys.

Sighing I remembered that we would have a light breakfast together and then get down to business. I was only thankful that we did not have to eat lunch together as well.

As usual I timed it so that I was one of the last to arrive. Normally I didn't attract attention as the staff all fussed over Abigail. Not having her seemed to draw attention.

"Where is she, Severus? I was looking so forward to seeing her." Charity Burbage, one of Abigail's favourites, asked.

Abigail had learned that if she wanted to keep herself occupied at any time during the school day she could go to Ms Burbage and would be welcome in the classroom as nothing dangerous ever occurred there. They often talked at the table during meals and when I was really busy sometimes went to the great lake together in one of the boats and spent the day on the island in the middle of the lake having adventures as pirates.

As such I had become accustomed to her presence at times like this. She was still a little too cheerful for my taste but she was a wise and offered advice of how to entertain Abigail when I asked for it.

"She is staying with the Malfoys for the year before she once again becomes a permanent resident at the castle. The Headmaster is under the impression time away from the castle will do her some good and I am inclined to agree." I explained to keep her questions to a minimum.

"She will enjoy it I'm sure. She and Draco always did like playing together when we went to the lake. It will be most strange not having her here."

"Indeed." I gestured to move over to some chairs where a breakfast platter had been placed by the elves.

Filius Flitwick was already sat there and was one of the staff I could easily tolerate in the morning. He briefly questioned the absence of my sister but swiftly changed the topic once he had his answer. I had always been grateful that he did not fawn over her like most of the staff. He seemed to know that I appreciated it too. Minerva joined us shortly thereafter. She already looked like she had had one of her famous tussles with Albus. Charity was the first person to ask about it.

"What has he done this time, Minerva?"

"Rain! He wanted the ceiling in the Great Hall to rain on occasion without a thought to it destroying the food or students' school equipment." The deputy head ranted.

Filius and Charity chuckled. I rolled my eyes and poured her a cup of tea and stirred in some cream.

"Thank you, Severus. I am sure he only does it sometimes to amuse himself."

"Perhaps you should agree one day and see what his reaction is." Filius said.

"He would probably do it. There's no telling what he'd do if we all just agreed with everything he said."

"His mind is perfectly sound I assure you, Minerva." I said instead of telling her what I really thought of his idea of amusing himself.

"That's the problem, Severus!"

Charity, Filius and I settled in for her rant and took solace in our cups of tea.

"Just because he is the greates wizard of all time he thinks he can do whatever he likes! Well I'll tell you one thing – he can't and I'll be sure not to let him. Sometimes he acts like a third year Gryffindor who doesn't know any better –"

"He is a third year Gryffindor who doesn't know any better." I muttered to myself.

Charity choked on her tea. "Severus!" she hissed.

" – if it weren't for the rest of us taming him who knew what he would do! He'd probably get the school closed down. I dread to think what he's going to get for Hagrid this Christmas…"

"Good morning all." Dumbledore called a few minutes later.

Minerva swallowed the rest of her rant and stood to sit beside the Headmaster to act as scribe. The three of us exchanged relieved glances and sat up straighter in our chairs from where we had all subconsciously slouched.

"Now before we start the meeting I would like to inform you all that young Miss Snape will not be joining us this year as she is staying with the Malfoys to keep young Draco company."

A few questioning looks came my way but I ignored them. I did not need to explain myself to them when it came to the welfare of my sister. I was comfortable with the decision, and deep down I was happy for her even though I secretly wished she had decided to stay here.

"On to other matters. Lessons have been planned I see. The ceiling in the Great Hall needs to be enchanted as a small accident over the summer caused the enchantment to break. I will need seven people to assist me. This will mean assisting for the first few weeks of term to ensure the enchantment stabilises."

Six hands went into the air. The other heads of houses, Charity, Professor Sinstra and someone who was sat in a dark corner. Minerva took their names down and looked around for the seventh hand.

"Severus, my boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is impossible for me to dedicate that much time once term has started as you well know headmaster."

"I'll be happy to help yeh Dumbledore if it won't talk long. I've got me screwts to look after yeh see and they be needin' lots o' care but I could assist for an hour a night if it helps." Hagrid offered.

"Thank you, Hagrid."

Minerva wrote the name down.

"As you all know Professor Danes retired last year and so I would like to welcome Professor Remus Lupin to the castle."

As soon as he said the name I felt an electric shock go down my spine making me sit even straighter than before. Lupin. Potter's accomplice. Lupin. The werewolf. I felt my anger boil at the headmaster. How could he let a wolf be on staff? Didn't he know it was dangerous?

I felt something sharp dig into my ribs. Looking round I saw that Charity was elbowing me in the ribs. A slightly startled expression lit her face as well as a little fear. Taking a breath I schooled my features into calm stoicism.

"I'm sure many of you remember him as a boy." Dumbledore continued.

I glared at him with all the anger I could manage. When it was evident I wasn't getting his attention I glared at the ceiling like I usually did in these pointless meetings. This time around I hoped I actually melted a hole where I was staring and for the molten rock to land on Dumbledore and Lupin.

When the meeting ended and Dumbledore and his helpers went to fix the enchantment. I stalked up to his office and impatiently waited.

Half an hour later Dumbledore opened the office door. He smiled.

"How my I help you, my boy? Lemon Drop?"

"Lupin!" I bellowed. "Lupin? You asked a wolf to teach? Are you mad old man?"

"Now, now, Severus I think you are blowing the situation out of proportion."

"Out of proportion? Black tried to kill me, remember? Or have you forgotten that because they were _in_ _Gryffindor_?" I spat.

"Both James and Remus were most upset about the incident. After chastising their wayward friend they didn't talk to him for a week."

"Such a long time, Headmaster." I drawled. "I suppose you want me to make wolfsbane for the braggart?"

"Indeed I had hoped so."

_Unbelievable_. He was _absolutely_ unbelievable. He wanted me to help my childhood tormentor.

I glared at him some more but saw that there was no way of making him change his mind. I sighed and threw myself into a chair. I swear he had charmed it with a counterweight so that it didn't fall over.

"Fine. But only so he will not pose a threat to the children. You wouldn't want to put them in any _unnecessary_ danger would you?"

"Good, good. Now, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You will of course absorb the costs for ingredients?"

"Yes, my boy. You will be present for dinner?"

"I can think of no better way to occupy myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner <strong>

I sat with Charity and Minerva for dinner. Lupin was sycophantically sat next to the Headmaster. Or for protection from my glaring eyes. Oh the danger glaring at someone posed.

"Severus, you'll scare him off." Charity scalded.

"Good." I growled and speared a carrot with my fork. "Bloody werewolf."

"What?" Charity asked in a low voice and leaned closer as if we were conspiring against him.

"You heard me well enough, Ms Burbage." I replied in an equally low voice. "I am to brew wolfsbane for him."

"Well I should hope so, Severus! Poor man must be shunned everywhere he goes. It will do him good to teach here. He'll be accepted."

"Only because most do not know the nature of his condition." I huffed and speared a potato. Sometimes that woman was too nice and understanding. So much like Lily. Guilt spread through my chest at the name.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Dinner**

Dinner was a quiet meal tonight. Narcissa was thinking about something, Draco and I were focusing on occulating our minds and Lucius was just quiet because we were. We ate slowly in that gentle silence and it was sunset before we finished. Lucius excused us all from the table but Narcissa asked me to say behind a minute. Curious Lucius and Draco did so too.

She passed me a small purple box. I opened it and inside was a folded piece of parchment. I opened it out and saw that there were runs around the edges of it. I recognised some from when I tried learning them by myself. I couldn't remember what any of them were called though.

"This is a gift from Professor Dumbledore. Your brother has the sister sheet. They are enchanted so that you may talk to each other no matter where you are in the world." She smiled.

"How does it work?" I asked.

"All you have to do is write on it and what you write will appear on Severus's piece of parchment. I'll tech you what the runes mean another time but for now I think you should write to your brother – he will be worried about you." She gave me a quill and some ink.

Once everyone had left the room I dipped the quill in the ink and wrote.

_Hi, Sev!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<br>****Afternoon **

I felt something burning in my pocket. Taking out the box with the parchment in it I opened it and unfolded the parchment. Two words were on it.

_Hi, Sev! _

**Hello, Abigail. How has your day been? **

_Oh wow this paper is cool! It's been great, thank you. How was yours? I bet you didn't like the staff meeting! Who is the new DADA professor? Did you get it yet? _

**My day has been busy but satisfactory, thank you. I did not get the post as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, a man called Lupin got it. **

_You don't like him do you?_

**I did not say that.**

_You didn't have to. You only ever call people by just their last name if you do not like them. Why don't you like him? _

I paused and did not reply for a couple of minutes. Should she know? We had never kept secrets from each other. That was a deal we made when Abigail was six and she was worried about something and wouldn't tell me for a long time. I sighed and confessed.

**He was a childhood tormentor. And a werewolf. **

_I'm sorry he hurt you. Dumbledore knows what he's doing though. I'm sure he will be a good teacher. _

**He won't be in any fit state to teach for three days of the month! **

_Whilst that is true you must forget your prejudice against him and work with him and don't make his life difficult. You trust Dumbledore, trust him now. _

**Abigail?**

…_Yes?_

**Act your age. **

_Oh, ha ha. I can pretend to be five if you want. _

**What is Lucius making you do? **

_Well, we're not allowed to oversleep breakfast which is at half eight. Then he makes us work on occlumency for a couple of hours. Then we're allowed to play around and fly until lunch. Then he makes us do occlumency for a little while and now he's going to make us pretend to be Death Eaters so we're ready for when we have to face him. After dinner he makes us read for a while or play chess or something like that,(something to do with conforming with society, whatever that means) but now Narcissa is going to teach me what all the runes mean. I think she thinks that doing something to the runes will do something to the parchment. Then before we go to sleep we have to practice occlumency again. _

**Are you still progressing? **

_I did it! _

She _what_? She's only ten!

**Explain. **

_Well it didn't last long. Well it kind of did but… umm… Well when I went to bed last night… you know how I imagine walking into the water?_

**Yes. **

_Well I got under water and opened my eyes. It was all dark and murky but I made the water go lighter and then I fell asleep. When I woke up (a little late but never mind) I could still feel a, um, fog around my mind. I told Lucius and he wanted to Legilimens me. Before I let him I focused again and the fog turned into the lake again. There were mountains and everything. When he entered my mind I pushed back against him for a second but he got through but the lake disappeared. I haven't managed to get it back yet but I think I might manage it at bedtime. _

I sat back in my chair astonished. It had taken me six months to learn to do that. Here she was having started in June and it was now August. I really didn't know what to say it was a remarkable achievement. How she had learned all this so fast I did not understand but I suspected it was because she was learning it from such an early age. Perhaps there was some truth in saying that skills are easier to acquire at a young age.

_Um… Sev… It's been five minutes. Say something. _

**I am merely astonished, Abigail. You have learned a lot in a short amount of time. Well done. **

_Thanks! Draco is doing really well too! _

**He is? **

_Yeah! He's got a forest and moving roots and vines and things. His first dragon is fully formed now and he can almost imagine Lucius being there without losing concentration. And then he can call it back to his mind really quickly. Almost without thinking about it. How come I can't do that yet? _

**It appears you are learning different aspects of the skill at different times. Whist Draco is building his defences into a fully formed picture you are learning to keep the shields in place. Once Draco has fully developed his shields he will learn to keep them in place. You, I think, will learn to keep them in place and then develop them. **

_So we're learning just as quickly as each other just doing the opposite thing to each other? _

**Yes.**

_Good. Now I can show this to Draco and he'll quit whining that I'm better than him. _

**He is jealous? **

_Yeah, but I wish I could do what he can too. But it will come with time. _

**I am glad you are taking an adult approach to this. Do you think you will pick up how to act like a Death Eater as quickly? **

_I don't know. I hope so. It will make my life easier in the future I guess. I hope Lucius makes it fun. I think Narcissa is going to help with those lessons so I think they will be. _

**She has a way of making even the most difficult things fun for children. **

_She can't make meeting her boring ministry friends fun. She made me do that today when I was getting a light breakfast. They were all snobby and said that 'a young girl like me should wear skirts not trousers'. _

**Did they indeed? And what did you reply? **

_That I don't have any skirts, I like trousers thank you very much. It makes flying and climbing trees easier and it means I can run faster than Draco when we're racing the dogs. They didn't look very impressed! _

**I can imagine not. **

I was chuckling to myself as I imagined her saying that to two or three socialites and the shocked, indignant gasps they gave her. I knew she wouldn't have a care in the world about it.

_What are you doing later? _

**I must begin brewing wolfsbane in the next five minutes if it is to be ready in time for the full moon. Yourself? **

_I should be going to the lounge to read a book or something. Maybe Lucius will let us play exploding snap tonight because we both did really really well today. _

**Perhaps. I will talk to you tomorrow? **

_Of course! No need to ask you silly thing! Just give me a shout when you're free. That is if you haven't put Fred and George in detention already! _

**I do not believe I would torment myself like that on the first day of term. Sleep well. **

_Yeah, will do. Love you._

**Love you, too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please leave a review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	7. Wednesday 31st October 7th Novemer 1990

**Another new chapter. I hope you like it. Chapter nine sees Abigail and Draco start their Hogwarts Adventure! Stick with it, we're getting there! Promise! Anyway please leave a review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 31<strong>**st**** October - Wednesday 7th November 1990**

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Wednesday 31****st**** October  
><strong>**Late evening. **

"I'll do it in a minute, Draco. I want to talk to Sev' first." I snapped.

"We're going to Sweden tomorrow! You need to pack, Abigail!"

"Don't call me that, Draco Lucius Malfoy." I growled. We made a deal long ago that he would never call me that, I'm not sure why we did but we did. Even though I didn't mind being called Abigail whenever Draco did it ground on my nerves.

"Most of my stuff is in my trunk anyway so I'll start packing once I've talked to Sev."

"Fine!" Draco snapped and stormed out of my room slamming the door behind him.

I flopped on my bed and took the parchment out of my pocket.

_Sev? _

**Yes? **

_What are you up to? _

**Detention with George Weasley. **

_Dumbledore let you conduct a detention on feast night? _

**What the headmaster does not know will not hurt him. **

I rolled my eyes and wondered what to talk about. I wanted to ask how he was getting along with Professor Lupin but I knew he was always miserable on Halloween and didn't want to make his night any worse.

_We're going to Sweden tomorrow. Narcissa says it's really cold over there so she brought me a couple of warm travelling cloaks. They're really nice, one is green the other is black. _

**I think you will enjoy Sweden. **

_Draco said he'd beat me in a snowball fight. He said we could have one on brooms!_

**No. Absolutely not. **

_Oh, come on, Sev. I won't fall off. I can do sticking charms now too. Anyway we'd only fall into snow banks. _

**Where in Swedenare you visiting? **

_A place called Durmstrang I think. Do you know where it is?_

**It is a school like Hogwarts. I believe a man called Igor Karkaroff resides there. Beware of him of him. He was a Death Eater in his youth. **

_I'll keep an eye on him. Maybe I'll watch him to see how a Death Eater conducts himself._

**Do not be near him when you are alone, Abigail. He is still a dangerous man.**

_Alright… um, I have to go. Lucius isn't happy I'm not packing. Love you!_

"Durmstrang? Lucius are you mad?" I yelled. I had come unannounced through the floo in his study. Before he could offer me any wine I had grabbed his collar and yelled in his face.

"I will keep Abigail safe I assure you, Severus." He gulped.

"You know who she is! What if he recognises her heritage?"

"She will be safe!"

I let him go and shoved him back slightly. He stumbled but was caught by his arm chair. He stayed sat down in it. I paced back and forth wondering where to begin with this ludicrous idea.

"Lucius I heard – SEV!"

I spun round a smile plastered a forced on my face. I bent down and hugged her when she ran over to me. Even though I was angry it was unbelievably good to see her again. Wearing white cotton pyjamas of a tunic and trousers Abigail looked like an angel with her glossy black hair reaching down in ringlets to the middle of her back.

I heard the door close and assumed Lucius had excused himself.

"I missed you." Abigail whispered. She was crying a little.

"I missed you too, my little ten year old lump." I whispered back.

She pulled away from me and wiped her green eyes… wait a minute since when were her eyes green?

"Oh I forgot to tell you! My eyes have been changing colour for a while. They seem to have stopped with green. They went blue first but now they're green."

"So I see. I also believe you have grown since I last saw you."

"Haven't. Narcissa measured me the other day and I haven't grown. How come you were shouting at Lucius?"

"He is taking you to Durmstrang. You will be in danger there. Promise me you will not go anywhere without either Lucius or Narcissa."

"Alright."

"Thank you. Come it is time you worked on occlumency. I will stay with you if you wish."

"Please. Can I show you my shields?"

"I have been wondering how far you have progressed since I last saw you."

Abigail pulled me out of the study and dragged me all the way into her room. On the way I passed Lucius and made a point of shooting daggers at him. He paled slightly. Abigail pulled me into her room and shut the door behind us. I pulled her desk chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"I need to concentrate for a minute because I lost the shields earlier. It gets more difficult as you add more things to it."

Abigail then closed her eyes and slowly evened out her breathing. Moonlight fell through the gap between the curtains and fell across her head and shoulders. It looked like she was softly glowing. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and nodded her head.

I took out my wand and spoke the spell.

I couldn't see what her shields were made of but I could feel their strength. They lasted a couple of minutes before they began to crumble. She concentrated and built them back up but still they did not last long. I pulled out of her mind.

"You have made and impressive start." I said.

She smiled and got off the bed. "Lucius has asked us to draw pictures of our shields as they develop." She pulled a piece of parchment from the draw of her desk. "Here's mine. Look."

It was a picture of the lake from a point of view that meant you could see the mountains and below the water line. In the water there was a mass of weeds and other plants that grew on the bottom of the lake. A giant squid could be seen hiding and the beginnings of a Merfolk settlement. There were a couple of Grindilows too. The last time I had seen it it was just a lake.

"You have progressed well."

"Thanks."

"I understand you have an early start tomorrow. Is it perhaps time you went to sleep."

"I don't want to." she looked to the floor and hid behind her hair.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep if you wish."

"Alright." She said quietly and let me tow her to the bed.

She got under the covers but pulled me down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I inwardly sighed knowing that by the time she was asleep enough for me to leave I'd have numb arm and sore back. However I made myself as comfortable as possible and absently stroked her hair. She had always found that soothing and it helped her to drift off.

"Why was George in detention?" she asked.

"He failed a homework assignment and had to do it again."

She yawned and began playing with a loose button on my jacket.

"How are Charity and Min and Mo and Dumb-a-Dore?"

"They are well. Charity and Albus miss you the most I think."

"I miss them too. I'm going to write to them after we get back from Sweden."

"They'll like that."

"Are you tired?"

"It is almost midnight, Abigail." I yawned. "I should get back to Hogwarts."

"You said you'd stay until I fell asleep." She grouched and hold onto the button tighter. "We're getting up at half five tomorrow so you won't be late. Please, Sev."

"Alright." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 1<strong>**st**** November**

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>Early Morning**

A really bright flash woke me up. I sat up really quickly and rubbed my eyes. Narcissa was stood in front of my bed holding a camera. I felt Sev sit up behind me and I knew there was a scowl on his face.

He swore and jumped off the bed.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." He muttered.

I giggled then hid below the covers so he couldn't glare at me.

"Abigail, I have to go."

He pulled the covers off me and kissed my cheek before quickly leaving the room.

"Um…Well that was quick." I said before giggling again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweden<br>****Durmstrang  
><strong>**Evening**

Everything was white. Even the sky was white. We were on a huge boat and the sails were flapping in the wind. It was then that I noticed that the sea was frozen over closer to land. I heard one of the crew walk up behind me. He put a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw that he was smiling at me. It was a creepy smile that I didn't like but I smiled back anyway.

"You have never seen anything like this I think." He said. He had a deep voice that I didn't trust. He had dark brown hair that covered his ears and a beard. Dressed in fur lined clothes you almost couldn't tell where he ended and his clothes began.

"No I haven't." I lied. I'd seen the Grate Lake at Hogwarts frozen over many times but before we came here Lucius said we had to keep my existence a secret from everyone as this school was possibly crawling with followers of the Dark Lord. I was now Abbie Green, a family friend who was learning social etiquette and touring the many destinations that the Malfoys were visiting. I wasn't allowed to let anyone know that I knew Sev and I had to ensure to stay with Lucius or Narcissa at all times.

"You vill see many things here that you vill never see in your precious Eengland."

"I am looking forward to it very much." I smiled like a good young lady.

The man thankfully walked off. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself and rubbed my gloved hands together some more.

The captain of the ship called for the anchor to be dropped. A sled was loaded with our trunks and another, this one pulled by Thestrals apparently, was the one that we climbed aboard. The inside of our sleigh was lined with fur to keep us warm. The Thestrals pulled off and the sleigh began moving at a steady pace.

There were hills everywhere, all of them white to blend in with the sky and snow covered ground. We rounded a corner and a magnificent castle rose up out of the landscape. It was smaller than Hogwarts, only three or four stories high but tall walls with battlements and fortifications surrounded it looked as if they were repairing for attack even though we lived in a time of relative peace. It stood on an island which was surrounded by ice. Turrets rose into the air at all four corners. They had flags on them with the school coat of arms emblazoned on them.

"The Malfoys have arrived!" one of the people in the nearest turret shouted down to people who were hidden behind the walls.

A door I hadn't even realised was there opened. Bricks faded and left a large arch for us to enter through. Inside the castle many people cheered as we entered. A tall man all dressed in furs and leather raised his hand to make the cheering students quieten down.

Lucius got out of the sleigh first and helped Narcissa down. Draco followed her and offered me his hand. Normally I wouldn't have taken it and normally he wouldn't have offered it, but I was supposed to be learning to be a young lady so I had to grasp his hand and slowly step down from the sleigh. The long, full skirt I had to wear was getting in the way a little but I managed to somehow make myself look graceful.

Cold air hit my face straight away and blew my hood off. I pulled it back on and held it closed under my chin so it stayed up.

"Good morning. I am, vot do you call it in eengland? Ze Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." The tall man, also with a beard and moustache, said to Draco and I.

I shivered and not from the cold. That man had a Dark Mark on his arm. I know Sev had one too but Sev was a good guy. Not a follower of the Dark Lord. He knelt down in front of me and held my chin in his fingers. His hands were really cold and his nails dug in a little.

"Who iz this pretty lady?" he asked. His breath was really warm and slightly damp.

"This is Abigail Green, Igor. A family friend. I hope you do not mind that we have brought her." Lucius said.

"Vot do you think of my country, Miss Green?"

"I haven't seen much of it, Sir, but what I have seen is beautiful."

"Good girl." He said and patted my head.

He stood up and smiled at Draco who shivered too.

"I expect you will grow up to look exactly like your father."

"I hope so, Sir." He smiled.

He was so much better at this stuff than I. I needed to be more like him when it came to meeting people. He was confident and pretended he was better than everyone else. He walked tall and proud. I stood up a bit straighter and looked at Karkaroff like he wasn't worth my time. When he looked down at me he flinched back and turned back to Lucius.

"Ze children are cold I think. How about we get zem inside?"

"Yes, let's."

Karkaroff led the way. Lucius turned back to me momentarily and winked. I winked back.

* * *

><p>"That was totally awesome!" Draco exclaimed as soon as Karkaroff had left our room. He'd given us a tour of our room. I mean seriously how hard was it? Beds, drawers, desk, bathroom. That's all there was.<p>

"I was just acting like you." I shrugged and flopped onto my bed. "These are so soft! Really warm too."

"But he actually looked scared! I mean you didn't even look like you were trying and he flinched back!"

"Well then your mum has taught me well. You didn't even have to act out there." I sighed.

"Well that just means you're a shy girl then."

"Shut up." I threw a pillow at him and then jumped on his bed where he was lying down and punched him in the arm a few times.

"Abigail!" Lucius barked.

I slowly sat up and peered at Lucius through the curtain of my hair. He looked angry and slightly disappointed in my behaviour. His arms were folded and he was holding his cane.

"Yes?" I asked. I sounded like I thought he was the one in the wrong. I hadn't meant to and I knew I was in trouble unless I made an excuse quickly.

Lucius simply arched his brow. Never a good sign. It was as bad as when Severus looked down his nose at you.

"I was seeing if Draco could react to an assault quickly, Sir." I said politely. "He's failing at the moment as he hasn't ARGH!"

Draco launched himself at me. We tumbled to the floor and landed really hard. I landed on my elbow and he smacked his head on the floor. Then the quilts and blankets fell on top of us too. They were really heavy and with Draco lying on top of me doing nothing I couldn't do anything.

"Draco?"

Nothing.

"Draco?"

"Murmph."

The blankets were lifted off of us.

"Draco?" I asked again and shook his shoulder.

"Dragon? Son?" Lucius asked.

"Papa?" Draco's voice was really quiet and he spoke the word slowly.

Carefully Lucius lifted Draco off me and lay him on the bed. He then bent over Draco and with his wand whispered a few spells. Moments later Draco was sitting up like nothing had ever happened. Lucius hugged him and then I did.

"Draco are you alright?" I asked.

"Of course I am." He said grouchily. "Why wouldn't I be? How did I get up here?"

"Pixies." I lied. "Giant, yellow horned pixies."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Aw, cool! Mother!" he called and ran out of the room.

I laughed along with Lucius who then asked how I always managed to get him to believe me.

"Simple. He thinks that because I live with Sev I know more than he does."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 2<strong>**nd**** November**

* * *

><p><strong>Durmstrang<br>****Morning  
><strong>**Breakfast Time**

Karkaroff made me sit next to him at the table for breakfast. No one was happy about it, least of all me. I didn't like him at all. He was more than a little creepy and kept asking annoying questions.

"You like my school?" he asked with his mouth full.

"It is very impressive, Sir." I replied. Although I had a full plate of food in front of me I didn't want to eat it even though it really did look good. There was bacon, sausages, beans, eggs and hash browns. It didn't even smell good this morning even though I really like English breakfasts.

"And your rooms? You were not too cold last night I hope?"

"No I was not." I shovelled a forkful of bacon into my mouth and nearly gagged on it. It probably tasted fine but I just wanted to spit it out. I saw Draco down the far side of the table. He was eating fine even though he looked as interested in food as I did.

"I thinks I am recognising you from some place."

I almost choked on my food. This could not be good. I hid my panic and smiled up at him.

"I'm not sure how, Sir, no one I know has ever mentioned you before."

"Then perhaps not but your hair does look familiar." He tried to touch my hair again but when he saw me glaring at him he let his hand drop.

"You don't want your hair getting mussed I see." He joked. "No I suppose not."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 2<strong>**nd**** November**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Lunch hour **

What was taking the old codger so long? I asked myself as I paced back and forth in his office. Lunch had only just started, true, but he said he would only spend five minutes down there talking to Minerva about one of the Gryffindors. Annoyed I strode over to the office door and flung it open.

"My boy, thank you for welcoming me to my office." Albus smiled his eyes twinkling as ever.

"Would you like a lemon drop, perhaps?" I sarcastically asked. "I do not care for them myself, but I know my guests enjoy being offered them whether they are fond of them or not."

Laughing, the headmaster entered his office and swept behind his desk, his purple robes trailing behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with, a problem you would like to talk over perhaps?"

"She arrived there yesterday and I have heard nothing!"

"You are talking of Abigail?" Albus in his infinite wisdom asked.

"No headmaster, Minerva." I drawled and threw myself into my usual chair. "She could be in any amount of danger and I will not be there to protect her. Why did you suggest this to Lucius?"

"I suggested it, my boy?"

"Do not pretend you do not know of what I am talking!" I leapt out of my chair and stood in front of his desk to loom over him. "You requested Lucius to take Abigail to Durmstrang so that she would know where it is when she meets the Dark Lord. You asked me to allow him to take her there without revealing that he would do so and so the pretence of a staying with them for a year was devised."

"Your skills and suspicions of a spy have not left you I see."

"It seems I need them even now amongst those I consider worthy of my trust. Do not lie to me ever again, Albus, or I swear to God, Azkaban or not I will kill you if Abigail comes to harm." I growled.

He flinched and had the decency to look ashamed of his actions. How did he expect me to trust him enough to play spy in the future if he lied to me about Abigail's safety? If he had told me about the thinking behind the trip to Durmstrang I would have been angry to begin with but then accepted the reasoning and allowed her to go if she wanted. Lying to me behind my back… I almost couldn't believe he was doing it.

I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me, glad that I had no more lessons to teach. Once down in my private chambers I pulled out my parchment and picked up a quill.

**Abigail? **

_Hey, Sev! Guess what?_

**In a minute, Abigail, I need to talk to Lucius. **

_**Severus? **_Lucius wrote.

**You bloody lying, conniving, backstabbing… bastard! **

_**I wondered when you'd figure it out. Forgive me.**_

**Forgive you? Lucius, you lied to me! About Abigail! Next time, tell me. **

_**I will. Narcissa told me I should tell you the truth – I should listen to her more. Dumbledore and I had hoped you would not figure out the true reasoning of the trip. Alas we were wrong. **_

**If you think you could keep something like this a secret from me for long then you underestimate me greatly, Malfoy. Abigail still has her emergency port key?**

_**She keeps it with her always. **_

**If she has to use it or she tells me she has been hurt in anyway, by God, Lucius I will curse you like I used to on the Dark Lord's orders. But that will be **_**nothing **_**compared to what I will do to you in the event that happens. You will die slowly, begging for mercy and will wish for death before the end. Do you understand? Life imprisonment in Azkaban and the Dementor's Kiss would be worth it.**

_**Abigail is well cared for and watched over, I assure you, Severus. No harm will come to her here. Especially if she keeps her act up. Scratch the ninth rune down from the top left hand corner to banish this conversation. I do not think young Abigail will want to read how protective of her you are. **_

Puzzling over what Lucius meant about 'her act' I did as instructed and the writing disappeared. Taking a breath to calm myself I asked Abigail what she had been doing.

_The first years let Draco and I play quidditch with them! It was really fun even though it was snowing and none of us could really see where we were flying. I didn't know where the goal posts were until I got hit in the head with a quaffle that came through the other side! _

I read the passage nearly having a heart attack. Didn't that child know what she was doing to me? I was going to die an early death if this conversation carried on the way it was going.

**Are you hurt? **

_No. It was really fun! Draco was made beater and I was seeker._

Again my heart skipped a beat. Maybe I should be checking for gray hairs?

**Seeker? Are you mad? You could have been killed! Fallen off your broom at the very least! **

I was going to continue telling her off when her writing appeared on the paper.

_Well I did fall off once or twice but the snow was about ten feet deep so I was fine… until it collapsed on me and they had to dig me out. I'm in the hospital wing right now getting treated for near hypothermia I think the nurse called it. _

**You said you were not hurt! **

_Just messing with you, Sev. Okay well I did fall off a couple of times and I did need digging out of the snow but I'm not in hospital. Eating brunch actually. Let's talk about something else seeing as you're too afraid to talk about our quidditch adventures._

**Abigail!**

_Yes? _

**Tell Draco to stop smirking. Have you encountered Karkaroff as of yet? **

_Ugh. Yeah. Creepy. I scared the hell out of him. _

**Good girl. **I wrote with a smirk imagining the scene. I had never thought that man worth my time but had had to tolerate him as he was also a servant of the Dark Lord. Many times I had wanted to show my distain for him. It only figured that Abigail would be the first to do so.

_It was nothing. He made me sit next to him at dinner yesterday. Haven't had to be anywhere near him since I glared at him. Oh and Draco broke his head._

**How may I ask? And Abigail… Don't curse. **

She explained and then told me about the rest of her time that she had already spent there. Narcissa had already made them go on a tour of the school and told them that they should remember as much of the castle as possible. Already Abigail had an amazing capability to absorb and remember information and places so I suspected she had actually found the challenge enjoyable.

I sat back in my chair and realised I was slightly jealous that the Malfoys were the ones taking Abigail places. I knew I would have to get used to sharing her in the future if I was to survive the pending war.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 7<strong>**th**** November  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Very late at night**

"You can't fall asleep there, Abigail. It's a settee." Draco said in a very pompous way.

"Watch me." I muttered.

_**Severus? We're back. Thought you might like to know. Abigail is fine and well… Sleeping on the settee at the moment. Karkaroff looked relieved when we left. I think Abigail may have had something to do with that. **_

**Lucius? **

_**Yes? **_

**Never wake me up again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter, please review, especially if you alert or favorite! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	8. July 31st  August 4th 1991

**Hey everyone! Next chapter is Hogwarts, I promise! There's a big time jump in this chapter from October 1990 to July 1991 but honestly, nothing particularly important or happened in the moths I skipped. Anyway, yeah, Hogwarts next chapter! Hope you like this chapter and please, please, please leave a review. Thank you to those who have! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 31<strong>**st**** July – Sunday 4****th**** August 1991  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 31st July 1991<strong>

**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Morning **

"Happy Birthday!" Draco shouted in my ear.

I jerked up in bed and smacked my head against his. We both yelled out and flopped back on the bed and cursed for a while but then sat up.

"You have a really hard head." I accused.

"So do you." Draco shot back. "Mother says you're to wear this."

He passed me a brown package that was tied with string. I opened it and inside was a dark green dress. It reached the floor and had long sleeves that were really wide at the end. I hated sleeves like that mostly because they got in my food. Or just generally in the way.

"I chose it, do you like it?"

"Yeah it's really nice." And it was, apart from the sleeves.

Then I realised he was wearing a matching outfit. I groaned and wondered what Narcissa had planned for the day. Draco then got that look. The look that told me I probably wouldn't like what he was going to say next.

"Severus isn't coming." He said.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Mr. Dumbledore sent him somewhere. Severus floo called and was really angry about it. He says happy birthday and to check your parchment around noon."

"Okay." I mumbled. "I'm going to get dressed now."

"Okay. Breakfast's waiting."

I sadly nodded and put the dress on once Draco left. My parchment was in a draw of my bedside table. I took it out and put it in one of the hidden pockets so that I would be able to see Sev's message as soon as it arrived and then I went down to breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>No. 4 Privit Drive<br>****Little Whinging  
><strong>**Surry  
><strong>**08:30 **

"Hello, Tuney." I said as calmly as I could. We had never been able to get along but there was no point in making this trip anymore difficult than necessary. I already had to give the Prince Potter brat his letter and explain what was going to happen to him.

"I don't know you. I don't know any of your lot. Go away." the horse faced woman spat. Time it seemed had not changed her one bit. Her ring finger told me she was still married to her whaleish husband Vernon. 'Vermin' Lily and I used to call him.

"I am surprised you do not remember me. We saw each other the last time you tumbled down the hill with Vermin, Tuney. I remember it being the best day of the summer."

"Snape!" she gasped.

"She remembers. How convenient. I am here to talk to Mr. Potter."

Petunia Dursley paled but opened the door and allowed me to enter.

"Duddley! Duddikins! Mummy needs you to go out for a while!" Petunia almost screeched.

A whale sized boy descended the stairs, jumping on one directly above the cupboard under the stairs as if it were his favourite past time. I momentarily wondered at the behaviour but then he spoke.

"Who's that? Another freak?"

"We –we don't call g-guests freaks, Dudders. Come on let's go out. This man wishes to talk to Harry."

Duddley came down the stairs frowning.

"You never call him Ha –"

Petunia clamped a hand over his mouth, going paler still. She ushered her son out of the house and slammed the door behind her before I had chance to protest. What kind of person left a child alone with a stranger? I wasn't a total stranger to her but she should not have left. She should have stayed and sat with Potter. Curious I searched the house for the boy.

The lounge was immaculate, as were the kitchen and garden. Upstairs everything was clean and well ordered. One of the bedrooms belonged to Vermin and Petunia. Another was for their son and the last one was used as some sort of store room. It was filled with abused and broken books, toys and muggle inventions. There was no sign of a bed or any other furniture a bedroom needed.

My brow crinkled in confusion. Where was the damned boy? The letters were always addressed to the correct person, down to the correct room of the house. Taking the letter out of my cloak pocket I read the address.

Mr Harry James Potter  
>4 Privet Drive<br>Cupboard Under The Stairs  
>Little Whinging<br>Surry

"Cupboard under the stairs?" I murmured to myself. "But why…"

Petunia had been hostile when I arrived and not just because she knew me. I was one of 'your lot', the boy had jumped on the step above the cupboard and called me a freak…

"Surely not." I muttered to myself. "Potter!" I yelled and hurried down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I stared at the cupboard door for a moment. There was a chain lock on it. I had seen it on the way in but had assumed it was left from when Potter was a child, when it was used to keep him safe. Now it took on a whole new meaning. As did the ventilation grill.

Slowly, with a trembling hand, I slid the lock open and opened the door.

Inside sat a boy. Small for his age he sat at the back of the cupboard and slowly lifted his eyes.

Pain and regret stabbed through my heart. That day came crashing back to me in a vision so bright it may as well be happening all over again. I heard the scream, felt the devastation rip through my heart once more. I swallowed and met those eyes. Those brilliant green eyes that only one other person had dared to possess.

"Excuse me, Sir, but who are you?" the boy said. His voice was hoarse, as if he had not had anything to drink for a long time.

I looked at him more closely and saw that his lips were dry and cracked. His eyes were sunken and he was not only too small but too _thin_. Even though he was the one who needed care and attention he was the one asking if I needed aid. An action so very true of Lily. I stopped a murderous sneer from contorting my face and took a breath. The boy needed me to be calm.

"I am very well, thank you, Mr. Potter. Your aunt has left the house as I am sure you heard and I have much to discuss with you. Perhaps we should situate ourselves in the kitchen?"

"Yes, Sir." The boy said and crawled out of the cupboard.

I followed him into the kitchen where he sat down at the table. He placed his hands flat, palm down on the table and looked up at me. I worked not to flinch. Instead of initiating the conversation I opened the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make a healthy sized sandwich. Taking bread out of the bread bin I began to make a sandwich. I heard a chair scrape along the floor.

"I can do that for you, Sir."

"No. Sit down, Mr Potter."

I heard him retreat to his chair. When I finished making the sandwich – it had ham, cheese, salad and a light dressing – I placed it in front of him. Potter looked astonished and confused at the same time.

"This is for me?" he asked.

"Or else I would not have placed it in front of you, Mr. Potter." Kind like his mother but an idiot like his father.

"I'm not sure my aunt and uncle would like it, Sir." He looked down, away from the sandwich and into his lap.

"I assure you, they will never find out and much less have the courage to complain to me if they did."

The boy looked back up to me for a second and realising I was sincere began to eat the sandwich. When he was almost finished I filled a glass with water which he drank just as quickly as he had eaten the sandwich.

"Thank you, Sir." He said with a smile. Lily's as well.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch three days ago… Is there something wrong, Sir?"

I had felt my eyes go wide before I could control them. Three days. It was a wonder he was still standing and able to talk. Three days. Remembering the address on the envelope I decided I was going to have a long conversation with Albus.

"If you are referring you to not eating for three days, then yes." I growled. "No one should be denied food. When you get to Hogwarts you will eat properly, do you understand?"

"What's a Hogwarts, Sir?"

What's a…? He was supposed to know this! He was supposed to have been raised to know about our world. Then again he was also supposed to have three square meals a day. I was going to have a _very_ long conversation with Albus.

"This letter will explain it to you." I gave it to him realising that Abigail would also get hers today and I wouldn't be there because of a certain headmaster.

Potter took the letter and read it aloud. Awe and surprise filled his eyes and he was grinning from ear to ear. He had some answers finally. If he hadn't been told about us he wouldn't know what accidental magic was. But now he knew. Now he knew what he was.

"I'm a – a wizard?"

"Yes, Potter. Now –"

I stopped. Something snapped in the air. Everything went cold and something sinister filled the air.

"What was that, Sir?"

"We must leave. Now." I stood up and walked from the kitchen to Harry's 'room'.

"Is there anything in here that you wish to take with you?"

"No, Sir. Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What about my aunt and uncle? Will they know where I have gone?"

"All will be explained soon. Now we must leave."

I grasped his arm and Disapparated.

We appeared at the front gates of the castle. I spoke the password and was allowed entrance. Tugging Potter along as he was busy staring at everything I marched up to the castle intent on throttling Albus as soon as I saw him.

"Harry, my boy!" the man's cheerful voice called from where he was stood outside the Great Hall.

He made his way over to us and knelt down in front of Potter. He was smiling a smile that rivalled that of the boys when he was reading his letter.

"My you have grown over the years. I remember you from the night your parents were so tragically murdered."

_What a way to begin conversing with the boy, _I thought but was stopped from thinking anything else when Potter spoke.

"Excuse me, Sir. But my parents were not murdered. My father was a drunkard and crashed the car we were in. That's how I got this scar." He lifted his unruly fringe up and showed the headmaster the scar.

Albus looked older than he was for a moment as incredible sadness took over his features. He seemed to crumble and wither before us.

"Oh, Harry." He whispered. "You have much to learn." He stood up. "Why have you brought him here, Severus?"

"The blood wards have been broken. They've run as I predicted they would if I was sent."

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Afternoon**

"He said he'd write!" I said staring at the parchment. It was two in the afternoon and still he hadn't written.

"Maybe he is just busy." Narcissa said softly.

"He always said he'd never be too busy for me." my voice was quiet and sounded much more sad than I had meant it too.

I leaned forward over the coffee table and wrote to him.

_Where are you? It's gone noon. _

I sat there for a few moments before any writing appeared.

**Forgive me. A matter of most importance occurred. I have only a few minutes before the Headmaster requests my presence in his office. Happy birthday. How has your day been thus far? **

_You said you'd be here! _

**I told Albus I had plans for the day but he insisted that I was needed. **

_What did he want you to do?_

**I had to tell Harry Potter he is a wizard. His aunt and uncle have abandoned him and treated him abominably. He has been clinging to me as a limpet does a rock and has only let go so that he can sleep. **

I read what he wrote and felt ashamed. Here I was being upset that he wasn't here when he had saved a boy from living alone.

_Oh. I hope he gets better. Erm… I've had a good day. Narcissa and Lucius brought me the newest broom. Draco gave me a dress he had to pick out for me to wear today as well as lots of sweets and chocolate frogs. I got a Dumbledore card! _

**They got you a broom! **

I knew he wasn't impressed, but I really didn't care.

_It's not like I get to use it much before I go back to Hogwarts. I got a Hogwarts letter today. It's not like I need one since I live there! We're going to Diagon Alley at the weekend, are you going to be able to come? _

**I will do my best to sway Albus however I believe will make up an excuse to require my assistance with something. **

_Yeah, wouldn't be surprised. Okay, well Narcissa says we're going out somewhere. So I'll talk to you later. Bye! x_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 4<strong>**th**** August 1990**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<br>****Mid-Morning**

"I have already missed her birthday in order to help you. Minerva, Filius and most other members staff are more than capable of setting up the wards." I argued back.

"Severus there are not many I would trust with his life. The Weasleys' and you are the top of my list. Please, Severus, for Lily if no one else."

"Fine!" I snapped. "I will allow you to tell her."

I threw the parchment on his desk and slammed the office door as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Mid-Morning**

_**Abigail? **_

_Hello, Albus._

_**You are not pleased with me?**_

_You made Sev miss my birthday. He really wanted to be here. I know he rescued Harry but he still wanted to be here. _

_**For that I am sorry. And also for today. **_

_What are you making him do this time? _

_**Harry is to live with some friends of mine from now on. Severus is to help me set up the wards. **_

_Does he want to do it? _

_**He agreed. **_

_That's not what I asked, Albus._

_**Whether he wants to do it or not is irrelevant as he has agreed to do it. You will see him at the start of term feast. **_

_You have more things for him to do? _

_**Merely what he has to do at the beginning of every school year. He will be busy until the beginning of term and I think you would much rather stay with the Malfoys until then. Good bye my dear. **_

_Has Severus had a say in this? _

_What if I want to come anyway? _

_Albus! _

_ALBUS! _

"Bloody great fool!" I shouted getting everyone's attention. I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"He made Severus stay at the castle?" Draco asked.

"Yeah something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Late at night**

"She missed you today. Wouldn't stop crying once we got back. She refused to eat dinner." Lucius quietly said from the door.

I brushed some hair out of the way of Abigail's sleeping eyes. She looked pale and her eyes were swollen from crying. I sighed.

"Is it too much trouble to ask you to keep her a while longer? She will be better off here than at the castle with nothing to do."

"Narcissa wouldn't have it any other way though I think you should visit."

"The head master has given me extra duties in warding the castle and otherwise securing it against Death Eaters. I will not have much time to write to her let alone visit."

"He believes it to be soon?" worry entered Lucius's voice. I could tell he looked more aged than he was just from his expression.

"He does. I must get back to the castle."

I took a wrapped gift from my pocket and placed it on the bedside table. I kissed Abigail's forehead and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	9. Sunday 1st September 1991

**First of all sorry for the huge delay in updating... I went on holiday for the week and had sucky internet at best. Not to mention I didn't take my laptop so I couldn't have UD'd even if the internet was good. Sorry. Anyway, new chapter. Abigail and Draco begin their Hogwarts adventure! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 1st September 1991<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Moring **

"Draco are you ready yet?" I heard Narcissa call up the stairs.

Draco always took ages packing before we went anywhere for a week let alone a whole school term. We had to leave in a few minutes or we would be late for the train. No one wanted that to happen. I told him to pack last night but he hadn't listened. He said he would get up early enough to pack, but predictably he had over slept. I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Nearly!" he called back.

"Can I go up and make him go a bit quicker?" I asked looking over to Lucius.

"No I will go." He said.

Well when he was finally ready we had Apparate over there. I still didn't much like Apparating even though I'd Apparated all over the place for the past year.

The platform was almost empty of children and most of the doors on the train were closed. As my trunk and things were on wheels along with Draco's I pushed the trolley over to the guard and told him to hold the train a minute. He didn't mind and said that there was always someone who was just a moment or two late. I clambered aboard and watched over our stuff. Fortunately Draco's goodbye was rushed and he jumped aboard just as the train was beginning to get going.

"You vain sod." I muttered (he was smoothing his hair down) as I pulled him into the carriage and closed the door.

Together we started trailing down the train to find a compartment to sit in. Most were full but we found one that only had four people sat in it and they let us join them.

"I'm Theodore Nott." The first said. He was a tall skinny guy who just had to be a pure blood if his arrogance was anything to go by.

"Pansy Parkinson." A short brunette said. She was looking at Draco like he was something to eat. "That's Gregory Goyle and that's Vincent Crabbe."

Goyle was a stoutly built guy who was grinning at us. Crabbe was fat and staring dumbly out the window. Suddenly I remembered that all of them, even Nott, were born to Death Eaters. I didn't judge any of them by their parents' actions, but knew that they would have all had bloodpurity drilled into them from the moment they were born. If I really wanted to impress them I could introduce myself as Abigail Riddle but I knew that was a bad idea for other reasons.

"Abigail Snape." I said with a confidence I didn't particularly feel. "This is Draco Malfoy."

"Snape, as in Professor Snape?" Nott asked.

"He's my brother, yes." I said and sat down next to him.

"I hear he is a tough man to please."

"Well yeah, but he knows how to teach his subject."

"I heard," Pansy began, "that you lived in the castle with him. Is that true?"

"Yeah. It was a bit boring really. Apparently everything is really dangerous." I rolled my eyes satisfied that my lie had been accepted.

After a while they all started being really loud, especially after the sweet trolley arrived. I brought myself a jar of every flavour sweets and excused myself from the cabin saying I had a headache. I slowly trailed further down the train and found a cabin with only two people in it. One was a red haired, blue eyed boy with freckles and a messy haired boy with brown hair and green eyes. The red head was eating a chocolate frog and the other was reading a magazine. I opened the door to their compartment.

"Err…" I started and was suddenly shy. "Erm… the people are being really loud in my cabin. Can I – can I sit with you?"

"Sure." the red head said. "I'm Ron Weasley. That's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hi." I smiled tentatively. Man I hated being shy. It was stupid. "I'm Abigail Snape." I sat on the bench that Harry was sat on.

"Are you Professor Snape's sister?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He took you to the castle didn't he?"

"Yeah. He's brilliant. A bit scary, but brilliant." Harry smiled.

I smiled back, a bit wider this time.

"Trevor!" someone shouted and dived into the cabin.

We all quickly moved our feet onto the benches so we didn't get squashed. A toad jumped into the luggage hold that was above our heads. The boy who had just dived into our cabin jumped up to his knees.

"Trevor!" he called.

"Shhh! You'll scare him." I said and stood on the bench.

Slowly I reached out and picked Trevor up. Toads weren't really in fashion at the moment for students to take to Hogwarts. Everyone took owls and cats now. I climbed down off the bench and studied Trevor the toad some more.

He was a common green/brown toad with big eyes and huge back feet. His mottled skin was in perfect condition and he looked healthy over all.

"Do you like toads too?" the boy asked.

"Yeah they're great. They keep pond life and other marshy ecosystems alive they… errr… sorry that's probably really boring for you guys." I blushed. "Hazard of living with the potions master. Here's your toad."

"Neville have you – oh!"

A slightly buck toothed girl stood in the doorway already wearing her uniform. She had brown eyes and really bushy, mousy hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. I told Neville to keep his toad under control but he didn't listen. I knew I was right and –"

"Hey!" I flared. "Leave the poor guy alone!"

Hermione looked taken aback and quickly tried to change the meaning of her words.

"I just meant that he should listen to someone who knows more about toads than he does."

"Whose toad is it, Miss Granger?" I asked in a very Severus like way.

"Neville's but –"

"Then I am sure Neville can take care of him as he sees fit, don't you?"

"Well, yes I suppose but –"

"Oi move along!" I heard Draco order.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded.

Sighing I stood up ready to step in before a real scene could be started.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco sniffed at which I rolled my eyes. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Granger you're in my way –"

"Draco!" I snapped.

He turned round and saw me for the first time. He looked slightly startled.

"Stop being an arse. What do you want?"

"One of the prefects said that we all need to get in uniform. You'd best get back to _our_ cabin."

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." I said to the now silent cabin of my new friends. It was strange being around so many people of my own age after always being the youngest at Hogwarts or only having Draco around. It was actually kind of nice even though I was stupidly shy.

When we were a little way away from the cabin I had just left I turned on Draco.

"I know Lucius said you have to act all high and mighty now but, really, do you have to be such an arse?" I spoke in a low whisper so no one could hear us.

"I wasn't acting at all." He snapped back his voice just as low as mine.

"So you really treat everyone like that?" I asked incredulously.

"I may not have been taught to believe in blood purity but I damn well know my place in society. And theirs." He strode off ahead of me.

I just stood there wondering what had happened to the Draco I knew.

After a moment I followed him and entered the cabin where my trunk was.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>

It was dark when we arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid called for all the first years to follow him, as usual. I was stood beside Draco who looked like he was about to faint. Having never seen the half-giant before I could understand him being wary of Hagrid's size but to be so scared as to faint? I elbowed him in the ribs. Suddenly he looked the perfect picture of calm even though he was still scared. I chuckled and stepped forward to follow Hagrid.

"That's it keep together now. Dumbledore won't be happy if I lose yeh. Come along, come along!"

We followed a rocky path down to the lake where a fleet of boats were sat waiting for us.

"Into the boats now, into the boats. There you go, Hermione." Hagrid said helping Hermione into the boat she had been stood next to. By helping her I meant lifting her into it.

"Th-thank you, Hagrid." She smiled a little breathlessly.

"Ah, Abigail there you are." He knelt down so he wasn't quite so huge. "This is a little treat we've all been saving for yeh. I bet you haven't seen the castle like this, eh?"

"I bet Sev is having a heart attack." I whispered up to him.

Hagrid laughed and 'patted' me on the back. I stumbled forward and wacked my shoulder on the side of a boat. It just happened to have Draco in it.

"Save me!" he whispered.

I climbed in even though I was still mad at him for talking to Hermione in the way he had. I looked back to see Pansy looking put out and storm over to the boat Nott was in.

Of their own accord the boats launched themselves into the lake. Most people gasped and clung to the sides of their boats for dear life but this was something I had seen many times. Over the years I had acted as look out. I'd waited at almost this very spot with Buckbeak and when the boats had launched we flew back to the castle and I ran into the Great Hall to tell Dumbledore that the new students were almost here. Once I was seated he'd then begin a speech he gave to the returning students. It was to introduce the new Head Boy and Head Girl, expectations, talk of this years exams and the such like.

It was strange, I decided, to know what was going on but not be there. It would also be strange to be sat with the other students as opposed to Sev and the rest of the staff.

"Oh my God, Draco!" I gasped.

"What?" he replied. He hated it when I said that mostly because it meant I had realised something completely obvious and he'd think I was stupid.

"I've not seen Sev since October last year! I can't wait to see him!" I could just tell there was a massive grin on my face.

Draco rolled his eyes and then moved closer. He had his serious face on. I sobered up and huddled close so that I could hear his whisper.

"Now that we're here you have to act like a Slytherin. Remember that. No tears or hugging Severus the moment you see him, right?"

"Right." I replied. "Occulate. Control my emotions."

Draco nodded and slid to the other side of the boat and looked down.

"Agh!" he scramed and scrambled back into me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bubbles. In the water."

I dramatically sighed and moved where he had been sat. Indeed there were bubbles in the water. So what? There were fish down there, merpeople, a giant squid and not to mention diving ducks. Oh the horror.

"Look!" he pointed to the bubbles.

A ducks head popped up. Draco screamed. He hit me in the back and I fell out of the boat. The water was freezing and I hadn't had any time to take a breath before my 'diving expedition'. I felt panic rise up in my chest making me want to scream away what little precious air I had left in my lungs. Everything was moving around me, rushing into my ears and down my nose. I couldn't see a thing.

And then I was being lifted. Zooming through the water I was suddenly free and in air. Gasping and choking, I coughed water up and spat it out. The wooden surface of the boat was beneath me and something warm and dry was placed over me. I opened my eyes to see a merman looking over the side of the boat. I knew just enough of their language to say thank you but I was too busy spluttering water up to say anything before he smiled and dived back into the water.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked.

"You… bloody… great… fool." I choked out between coughs.

Slowly I sat up and pulled what I assumed was Draco's cloak tighter around my shoulders. Draco kept smacking me on the back as I finished coughing water up. When I was able to breathe properly again and when water had stopped running out of my nose every time I breathed I looked up to see the castle looming over us.

It stood on a tall cliff that would later be battered by waves. Towers and walls stood high above reaching far into the night sky almost reaching the stars. It was a breath taking sight to be sure. I'd never seen the castle from this point of view before and knew I'd like to again. Draco marvelled at it as well. I could hear gasps from everyone else too.

When we finally landed Draco and I were the first ashore. Hagrid gathered everyone together and called for silence.

"The path up to the castle is a tricky one, especially in the dark. Now, I want yeh all to take yeh wands out and say _lumos_." He said.

As one everyone gathered around him took their wands out and together we all said lumos. Unsurprisingly every wand lit up like a candle. Many of the students, muggle borns, gasped.

"Well done!" Hagrid praised. "Now follow me and make sure yeh stick together. We don't want anyone to get lost now, do we?"

The path we took was another I had never been on. It was strange how a castle I had lived in for nine years of my life still had secrets and pathways I had never taken. Excited I followed the path without stumbling.

"Excited are yeh, Abigail?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. Finally coming home." I smiled.

"Well Severus is looking forward to see yeh too I recon. Has been more bad tempered than normal."

I laughed. That sounded like my impatient brother alright.

Then suddenly we were stood before the entrance to the castle.

"Now then, everyone."

Everyone fell silent at Hagrid's booming voice.

"I want yeh all to follow Abigail and Draco here, they know where they're going. Run along now. And stick together!"

Draco and I led everyone up to the stairs that sat in front of the entrance to the Great Hall where we waited. Moments later Minerva appeared before us. I smiled remembering how much I had missed her. Draco elbowed me in the ribs. I controlled my smile.

"Good evening, first years. My name is Professor McGonagall. You are now within Hogwarts grounds where you will learn the magical arts. House points are given for good behaviour and work and similarly are docked for the opposite. I am about to lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into –"

"Trevor, come back!" Neville called just as something landed on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Trevor sat on my shoulder. Gently I picked him up and passed him back to Neville. Minerva looked at him and he shrank back into the crowd of people.

"Where you will be sorted into your houses. Follow me, Headmaster Dumbledore is ready for you now."

So that was what was said to the first years before they entered the Hall. It wasn't particularly exciting really.

The doors to the Hall opened by themselves and Minerva led us to the front of the room.

"Hey, Snape fell in!" I heard people call to each other.

I turned my head and glared at Draco who had the decency to look sheepish. Then I glanced up to the staff table to where Sev always sat. He inclined his head and the corners of his mouth quirked up a little. I smiled back but then got distracted by another shout from the crowd of familiar faces.

"Hey there's Ronniekins!" Fred shouted.

"Hello, Ronniekins!" George shouted.

When we got to the front of the hall everyone fell silent.

"When I call your name you will come and sit on this stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. When you are sorted you will go and sit with your house mates." Minerva explained she then looked to Dumbledore.

I smiled up to him remembering how much I had missed him too. I didn't look at the rest of the staff knowing I'd cry if I did. Dumbledore nodded to Minerva.

"Make a line here." she said.

For a moment no one moved. Keeping a sigh to myself I tugged on Draco's sleeve and we stepped forward. Then everyone followed us.

"Ashford, Jane."

A dark skinned girl with long dark hair nervously stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat called.

The Hufflepuffs cheered and welcomed her to their table.

"Ashwell, Daniel."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"Gryffindor!"

And so the names were called. I largely turned them out until I heard the name of someone I knew.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Tricky." The Sorting Hat said.

Every year there were a couple of people who were hard to place. Hermione was this years first and so had attracted even more attention than any of the other names.

"Hummm… tricky indeed. Gryffindor I think will serve you well."

The Gryffindors cheered and shouted. There was always a lot of competition to receive one of the trickier students as the house had 'one over' the house which lost out. However it was seldom known which house it was.

"Longbottom, Neville." Minerva called a while later.

I was interested to see where he went as I knew what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to his parents after the first war.

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry."

At the mention of his name a ripple of whispers spread throughout the hall. Amongst us was the Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. The boy who vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Nervously Harry stepped forward and onto the rickety stool.

"The Boy-Who-Lived. Hummm…"

I could almost feel everyone in the Hall lean forward. Even the staff.

"Most interesting indeed. Most interesting. Slytherin would suit you well… Not Slytherin, eh? Not Slytherin. Very well. GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered for all their worth and carried on for a couple of minutes after he'd sat down. From then the Sorting went on as normal until I was called.

I confidently stepped forward. I already knew which house I was going to be in so there was no point in being nervous. I was destined for Slytherin. I had to go in there to stay alive. There was no choice, surely the Hat would see that. Besides Sev and Dumbledore had talked to it and aside from telling it to call me Snape they had told it that I had to go into Slytherin as a matter of most importance.

As I walked towards the stool people from every house leaned in once again. I was already well known here and they all wanted to know where I was going to be placed.

I sat on the stool and the Hat was placed atop of my head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it immediately shouted.

"What?" I asked. _ I mean, what? _

The Gryffindors were cheering but I just sat there for a moment unable to move. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Slytherin was my ticket to survival. I had to be in Slytherin. I just had to be. Didn't the stupid Hat know I was Tom Riddle's daughter for Merlin's sake? He'd kill me when he found out I wasn't in the pureblood house. His house.

I felt something nudge me. Automatically I moved off the stool, placed a smile on my face and walked over to the Gryffindors. As I was passing Sev I glanced at him and I knew he could see the panic in my eyes because I could see it in his. At the same time we both stopped looking worried and pretended everything was okay. When I sat at the table Harry patted me on the back and Ron and Neville smiled.

George said, "Hi, Abigail."

"Nice to have you." Fred said.

"Yeah." I said a bit breathlessly but I was able to get away with it.

I didn't hear much more of the Sorting and not because I was tuning it out. Nothing really seemed to be sinking in, not Dumbledore's speech, not the food appearing and not the feast ending.

"Abigail." A voice said.

I turned round. "SEV!" I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"Me too." he whispered and hugged me a bit tighter. "I have to talk to my new Slytherins." He said letting me go. "Once I am finished we will talk."

He stood up and I took his hand. In a happy silence we walked to our rooms and there was some food waiting for me. Realising how hungry I was I tucked in and Sev went to talk to his new students.

* * *

><p><strong>Slytheirn Common Room<strong>

"Welcome to Slytherin House." I began.

The new students were Draco, obviously; Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Boulistrode and Blaize Zabini. All children of Death Eaters. Most of them would have been brought up to welcome the Dark Lord's arrival. Oh what a fun seven years I was to have with them.

"You will learn that Slytherins are not looked upon in a pleasing light in the school and so I expect you to stand up for one another. I favour intelligence, respect and decorum. Those of you who show those qualities will be rewarded above those who do not. There are rules in this house that other houses may not have, however I expect you to follow them to the letter. One of the prefects will show you to your dorms in a moment and will discuss theses rules with you and the punishments for breaking them." I looked down at them for a moment to allow my words to sink in.

"Whilst you are in my house I will offer assistance with homework and any other questions you may have. I expect you to come to me if you are having any problems adjusting to life at Hogwarts. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Everyone nodded.

"Very well. Prefects Brent and Sanders, show these students to their dorms."

"Yes, Sir." They replied.

"Draco, a word?"

"Yes, Sir."

We walked in silence to my chambers where Abigail had finished eating the meat filled sandwiches and was waiting for us.

"What the hell happened to being in Slytherin?" she panicked.

I didn't tell her to stop panicking as I was working not to myself.

"He's gonna kill me, Sev. You know that right?"

Working to keep calm I used the 'infinite logic' I possessed. "The Dark Lord is unpredictable. We will formulate a reason as to why you were put in Gryffindor that will work to our advantage. Do not worry, Abigail I will keep you safe."

"I know." She sniffed and hugged me.

I picked her up and sat her down on the sofa next to me. Draco took a seat opposite us.

"What happened that made you fall into the lake?" I asked.

"Draco." She turned her unhappy gaze on him. "Got scared of a _duck_."

I laughed out loud. The sun of the proud Lucius Malfoy scared of a duck? This was a tale Lucius would be most interested to hear.

"Nearly drowned I did! One of the Mermen saved me."

"She nearly gave away that we're spying on the train!"

"I do not appreciate tell tales, Draco." I intoned.

"But she did. I had to snap at her and act like a pompous brat all because she forgot people can use listening charms on the Express."

"So you… You didn't mean all that stuff you said?"

"No. You know what else she went and did, Severus? Went and made friends with Potter."

I groaned out loud and let my head fall back against the sofa. Not only did the Hat put her in Gryffindor she made friends with the first person the Dark Lord would want to kill when he returned. Everything was going wrong already.

"Abigail –"

"What?" she snapped. "Why can't I be friends with Harry? He's going to kill me anyway I may as well add being friends with Harry to my list of crimes along with being unwilling sorted into Gryffindor! If he's going to kill me then I may as well make it quick!"

Her words made me pale. I had many times contemplated my death as casually as this when I was spying for Dumbledore but Abigail… She was eleven! She was supposed to be a care free, happy child, whose greatest concern was handing in homework late, not surviving a meeting with the Dark Lord. Her father.

"Or maybe, Severus Snape, we could tell him it was all part of the plan and that I made friends with Harry to keep an eye on him. Wouldn't he just love to have a person close to Harry, a person Harry trusts and may tell Dumbledore's plans to? Bet you didn't think of that did you."

There was silence for a moment.

"Where the did that come from, Abz?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea." Abigail said slightly bewildered.

"It's brilliant, Abigail. Bloody… Brilliant." I leaned forward and kissed her. "Now I truly am wondering why that bloody had didn't put you in Slytherin."

"Um, Sev are you alright? You're acting… weird."

"There is nothing wrong with me a assure you. Tonight we will not practice Occlumency. Tell me about your summer. I am most interested to hear for myself how you both handled Karkaroff."

"Aw, Severus, Abbie was brilliant!" Draco began.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the delay in updating. I really must tell people when I'm going on holiday... Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	10. Monday 2nd July 1991

**Sorry for the delay I was going up update on Wednesday but my boyfriend hogged the computer. *eye roll* Anyway here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 2nd September 1991<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Before Breakfast**

Waking up after the bell for once was a luxury. Abigail had a horrible habit of waking up horribly early even when she went to bed late. Feeling awake for the first time in a while, however, wasn't likely to last long.

Someone banged on the bedroom door.

"Severus!" a rasping voice called out.

Instantly alert I picked up my wand and strode to the other side of the room and pulled the door open. Lucius fell into me. Lowering him to the floor I noticed how feverish he was. Shaking all over and doing his best to stay conscious he tried to take something from his pocket. I ignored him and ran a diagnostic spell over him. He was suffering a major salt overdose as well as organ failure. Fortunately I had the relevant potions on the shelf in the lounge.

"Give this…" Lucius started foaming at the mouth.

Quickly accio'ing everything I needed I began pouring potions into his mouth, first the instant hydrator. Then there was a blood cleanser, liver growth stimulator and then a stomach calming draught so that he wouldn't regurgitate the potions he'd just swallowed. Alone the potions were innocuous enough but together the stomach tried to repel them.

"Sev!" Abigail called.

"Oh for the love of…"

Instead of cursing I pulled Lucius into my bedroom and booted the door closed. I locked it shut and lay Lucius flat on the floor. His fever had reduced and he was breathing normally.

"Sev!"

"In a minute, Abigail." I called and whispered to Lucius, "Did you succeed?"

"Yes." He choked out. "I –"

"Sev!" Abigail called and knocked on the door.

"Dumbledore…"

"Se –Lucius!"

Abigail was suddenly by Lucius's side and held his hand. She looked rightly scared and her cheeks drained with colour.

"What can I do?" she asked.

I had fully expected her to panic or cry at the very least. Instead she looked at Lucius with calm, confident eyes, brushed his hair back from his face and smiled at him. Her voice was level and held all the authority of an Order member. She, eleven years old and acting much beyond her years, assured me she'd survive the Dark Lord in that moment.

"Bring Albus."

She nodded and left without hesitation.

Pulling Lucius's arm around my shoulder I dragged him over to the bed and lay him on it. He seemed intent on reaching into his pocket so I put him out of his misery and did it for him. Inside it was a smooth object on a chain. I pulled it out to see a Slytherin heirloom. It was a locket with an amber front with the letter 'S' inlayed into it. Evil permeated it. It was like a mist had clouded the room and sent us to the pits of hell.

"Dumbledore." Lucius said once again. "Must give it to Dumbledore."

"I will." I said pushing him back to the pillows. "Drink this."

I pushed another potion to his lips and, the fool, drank it instantly. Dreamless sleep. Peace fell over his features and his eyes slowly closed, a trademark I've-been-an-idiot smirk in his eyes. Moving to the floo I called Narcissa.

Dumbledore tried to get rid of me as soon as I had given him the locket.

"Albus, do not expect me to leave until you have given me an explanation." I drawled.

"It must be destroyed. You cannot be here in case Tom realises one day. You must leave, my boy."

"Very well. If you are not down for breakfast I will come looking for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Breakfast **

I got down to breakfast late for the first time ever. I was surprised to see Draco but one glance at Severus told me not to say anything to him. I nodded in response and sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione of all people. All she'd done last night was sit and read books and told the rest of us in the dorm we were being too loud.

I was rooming with a blonde curly haired girl called Lavender Brown. I thought she was a bit silly and gossiped too much but she was a good laugh last night. Then there was Pavarti Patil. She giggled a lot, was intelligent and kind but a little too much of a gossip as well. Still I would have rather been sat with Lavender and her than Hermione. She had her nose in her book already and was haughtily ignoring everyone and muttered something along the lines of all of us being whimsical about our education and should be studying.

"Morning, Abigail." Harry greeted with a smile.

"Morning." Ron said and then made a face when he saw who I was sat next to.

I began filling my plate with food and Ron and Harry did the same.

"So what do you think we'll be doing today?" Harry asked.

"Not sure." I replied.

"Professor McGonagall is going to give us our timetables in a few minutes I read all about it in –"

"Hogwarts: A History, I know." I interrupted Hermione. "I witness this every year, remember. She waits until she finishes her breakfast and then gives them out." I shrugged. "The same every year. Here she comes look." I pointed down the table.

Minerva was wearing her infamous green robes and pointed hat that sat lopsided on her head with a feather in the rim. She walked down the table towards us first years who had all subconsciously sat together.

"These are your timetables. I expect you to attend all lessons all of the time. Unauthorised absences will be dealt with severe punishments and the loss of house points. Are there any questions?" Minerva asked as she gave the time tables out.

Everyone stayed slient.

"Good, then I wish you well on your first day of Hogwarts."

"Double potions after lunch!" Ron moaned. "Fred and George said he's a real git in class."

"Ron!" Harry hissed. "She's his sister."

"Errrmmm… I'm sure it'll be great." Ron smiled a little doubtfully.

I shook my head with a smile and turned back to my breakfast thinking about Lucius. After a moment I looked down to my timetable. First was defence against the dark arts with Slytherin, Herbology with Hufflepuff, charms with Slytherin and the double potions, again with Slytherin. I smiled to myself. I'd still be seeing a lot of Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>First Lesson<strong>

"Look what the mud dragged in. A filthy mudblood." Draco sneered.

We were stood outside Professor Lupin's classroom waiting for him to let us in. I wanted to tell Draco to stop being a spoiled brat but I knew that this was part of his act. He had to hate the Boy-Who-Lived even though they would probably be really good friends if it weren't for the fear of Riddle coming back. Being mean to Harry meant being mean to his friends as well. I sighed already hating what we had to do.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry growled and stepped in front of Hermione.

I wondered why he was defending her when he didn't seem to like her. Maybe he'd been bullied before. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy."

"Come in, first years!" Professor Lupin called as he opened the door.

The door I was leaning against. I fell backwards into him and landed on my bum. The Slytherins laughed at me but I guess Lupin gave them a look that told them all to be quiet because the laughing immediately stopped. I was helped up from the floor.

"Thanks, Professor." I said and blushed. "I – um – guess I shouldn't, err, lean on doors, huh?"

"No I guess not." Lupin smiled. "Wouldn't want your head of house to hear that you got injured in my classroom now, would we? Come in, come in." he ushered us all into the classroom and closed the door behind us.

I ended up sitting at the front next to Hermione. I rolled my eyes when she instantly took out parchment and a quill. She wrote the date at the top of the sheet. I had to give it to her – she had nice, smooth handwriting.

"Good morning, class. I'm Professor Lupin your defence against the dark arts professor. In this class I will be teaching you how to defend yourself against dark magic and how to cast offensive spells of your own. Bear in mind though that these spells are not to be used against each other in the corridors!"

The Slytherins began snickering amongst themselves.

"Now. I will begin today's lesson once I have taken the register."

He quickly called all of our names out pausing when he came across Harry's name and then mine. Whilst he seemed down right happy to see Harry he looked completely baffled when he found out he had a Miss Snape in his class. I rolled my eyes and answered wondering if he'd even been listening to the Sorting last night.

"Now the first spell we are going to use is the Knockback Jinx." He began a moment later. "It is a basic spell that every witch and wizard can learn. It can be used to break jars and pots and, more importantly and most usefully, to knock back your opponent. Can anyone tell me why this is useful?"

I already knew all this as Lucius had been teaching Draco and I this months ago so I kept silent. Unsurprisingly Hermione's hand went straight up.

"Miss Granger?"

"The knockback jinx is useful because when used effectively against an opponent it will give you time to hide, run away or hit them with another spell. Furthermore, it can be used to incapacitate your opponent if they hit a solid object such as a wall or if a heavy object hits them in the head." Hermione recited. And I mean recited. I had read that passage two days ago. It was on page three I think.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. The incantation is 'flipendo'. Repeat after me. _Flipendo_."

"Flipendo." We all chorused.

"Good. Now I'm going to give you all a cushion and when you've got one I want you to take your wands out and try the spell on the pillow."

* * *

><p><strong>Herbology <strong>

For Pomona's lesson we were led into the classroom located near the greenhouses. It was a small room with benches and tables sat in rows. Gryffindor took the first few rows and Slytherin took the back three. I was, once again sat next to Hermione with Neville on my left.

"Come along, children, hurry up and sit down. That's it. Sit nicely now so we can start the lesson." Pomona began in her mothering tone. "Now you won't need your wands today. Just parchment and a quill. Now, let's see."

She moved a few papers on the desk and found the register. She called our names out quickly and then got back to the lesson.

"Now to care for plants we need to make sure they get a few important things before we even begin to look at how to care for their individual needs. Can anyone tell me what all plants need, Abigail perhaps?"

I knew she'd pick on me. "Water, air, sunlight and soil."

"Can you tell me plant that needs large amounts of sunlight, but not much water?" she asked.

"The Echinopsis cactus."

"And where are they commonly found?"

"In areas of drought. They do, however, grow reasonably well in greenhouses."

"Do they have a medicinal use?"

"Yes. They contain a liquid which can be used in the healing of the mind if a small dose is used. If a large dose is used it can cause the patient to experience hallucinations and enter a state of delirium. It has been discovered that plants with four 'ribs' have a greater amount of this liquid meaning that it is also more potent thus they are widely harvested in the wizarding world, especially in hospitals that deal with those who are not sound of mind. The liquid has to be turned into a vapour and mixed with camomile oil to soothe the mind into a restful peace before the Echinopsis extract can take effect."

"Who did you learn this from?"

"Se… Errrr... Professor Snape." I replied.

"Can anyone tell me why asked Abigail to tell us this? Yes, Miss…."

"Hermione Granger." Of course it was. Didn't she know when to leave her hand under the desk and let someone else have a turn at answering questions?

"Herbology and Potions are strongly linked in that many of the ingredients we will be using for potions come from the plants in the green houses. The caring of the plants was learned by potioners and so one cannot exist without the other just as we cannot pass potions without herbology and vice versa."

"Excellent. Now I hope you have all taken notes on what Miss Granger has said. Five points to Miss Granger. Ten to Miss Snape for being able to remember all that. You said it quite well actually."

"Thanks Pom – Professor."

"Now, back to the real lesson, as Abigail quite rightly told us plants all need earth, air, water and sunlight. Can someone apart from Abigail and Hermione, tell me the difference between a flower growing plant and a fruit bearing plant."

"One has flowers the other had fruit." Draco said and the Slytherins snickered along with him.

Next to me Neville slowly put his hand up. Pomona asked him to answer.

"Flower bearing plants have seeds in the flowers. Fruit plants have blossoms which is how they get pollinated, but the fruit is where the seeds are."

"Well done, dear. Neville was it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well three points for Neville."

* * *

><p><strong>Charms<strong>

This time I managed to escape Hermione and sat next to Seamus. Harry was next to him on the other side and then there was Ron and then Hermione. We were doing the wingardium leviosa spell, or the hover charm. Filius told us first of all how charms and transfigurations were different and then he set us to making feather fly. I already knew how to do this one as I had 'borrowed' Sev's wand a couple of years ago and had a go myself. To say he wasn't impressed that I had stolen his wand was an understatement.

I was the first to get my feather to float in the air, followed immediately by Hermione who had just scaled Ron for saying it wrong. When Seamus had a go it lifted into the air just enough to explode right before his eyes.

"How the hell did you do that, Seamus?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I think I need a new feather."

"Is there a charm that will make it unbreakable, Sir?" Harry asked Filius.

"Yes. There is." Filius said as he placed another feather in front of Seamus. "Abigail, I assume you can do this one too?"

I pointed my wand at the feather. "_Infragilis_."

A gold light spread over the feather and then disappeared. Seamus had another go at the charm but it went wrong. The feather, thankfully, stayed still.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch <strong>

"You're Professor Snape's sister right?" Ron asked at lunch.

"Yeah?" I replied not sure where this was going.

"Is he really as bad as everyone says?"

"Of course he is." Fred said.

"Worse sometimes." George said.

"Hi, Abigail!" they said together.

"Hi guys." I smiled. To Ron I said, "He's not that bad. Depends on how much he likes you and if you're in Slytherin or not."

"Long and short of it Ronnikins, is," George said.

"He won't like you." Fried said.

"Because you're a Gryffindor."

"And you're a Weasley."

"Good luck!" they said over their shoulders as they headed down the table to sit with their friends.

"I think I'm going to hide in the toilets for this lesson." Ron whimpered.

"Only girls do that, Ron." Harry smiled. "We have to go. It can't be that bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Potions<strong>

"Welcome," Severus said in anything but a welcoming tone, "to my potions classroom. Here I will teach you how to brew liquid death, healing potions and potions that will boggle the mind. In this class you will be working with potions that can kill you as fast as the blink of an eye. I do not expect any of you, least of all the Gryffindors, to understand and possess the fine art of potion brewing. This is a difficult subject by nature but one I expect you to grasp by the end of the year. You will all reach acceptable before long."

No wonder he never let me sit in on the first class of term. He was down right horrible to everyone.

"Mr. Potter, you arrogance surprises me. Just what are you doing with that quill?"

"Writing the date, Sir." Harry honestly replied.

"The date? The date will not save you in a battle, Potter. Tell me the properties of a mandrake plant?"

Harry stayed silent whilst Hermione shot her hand into the air. Once again I was sat next to her.

"I don't know, Sir."

"What potions are moonstones used in?"

Hermione's hand shot up again.

"I don't know, Sir."

"The difference between the root of asphodel and the royal staff?"

This time Hermione bounced in her chair.

"I –I don't –"

"Which potion is monkshood used in?"

This time I grabbed Hermione's wrist before she could raise her hand. She glared at me but I ignored her and faced the front of the class.

"It seems that fame does not make you intelligent. I suggest, Potter, that you save your strength to paying attention in class."

Severus got on with his lesson shortly there after setting us book work to do. I worked through the questions quickly as I already knew the answers – oh the hazards of living with a potions master – and then sat quietly for a moment as Severus was busy stalking down the rows of chairs and would get to me shortly.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione hissed.

"Do what?" I whispered back.

"You pulled my hand down when I was trying to answer a question! It hurt you know!"

"In case you hadn't noticed Severus wasn't going to ask you to answer. I've known the answers since I was seven but you didn't see me being an insufferable know-it-all, Did you?"

"But I was only –"

"Miss Granger you are talking out of turn. Five points from Gryffindor. For tomorrow's class I expect you all to memorise the instructions for brewing the boil cure potion."

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

"It can't be that bad? Harry, it was bloody awful!" Ron said as we sat down for dinner. "Abigail, how do you put up with him?"

"He's my brother Ron." I growled. "Just you be careful what you say about him!" I stood up from the table and sat next to Pavarti.

"Oh, hi, Abigail." She smiled. "I think you did us all a favour when you made Hermione stay sat down."

"Tell me about it. I swear if she flicks my hair once more whilst doing that I'll charm her hand to stay glued to her leg. Permanently. Where is she anyway?"

"The library I expect."

**What's the matter?** I asked Abigail hoping she had her parchment with her. I'd seen her snap at the Weasley boy and move off down the tale to sit near Pavarti Patil.

_Nothing much, Ron's being an arse. Don't worry about it. You alright?_

**The first day of term always brings such joy. **

_Good for you, Sev! I knew you'd begin to enjoy it eventually. _

**Come home for training tonight at 7:30. A hall pass is waiting for you in your dorm. **

_Sure. Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>

"This will not effect their studying I hope, Severus." Minerva said. She was sat in an arm chair by my fire nursing a cup of tea.

"This will always come before their education, Minerva, it will keep them alive more than any amount of magic can. The Dark Lord cares not for magical prowess but blood status. You well know that neither of them have a choice in the matter."

"Hel – Min!" Abigail called. She quickly closed the door behind herself and came to sit down. "I have transfigurations tomorrow!" she said.

"I look forward to it." Minerva replied. She stood from her seat. "I think I will leave you two to gossip about your first days of term."

"We do not gossip, Minerva." I replied.

Minerva chuckled to herself and let herself out just as Draco came in.

"Evening, Professor." He said formally.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Minerva replied and then left the dungeons.

"You're wrong." Abigail suddenly said. "Professor Lupin is really good!"

Ignoring Abigail's last comment for there was no way Lupin was a suitable professor for a person of any age let alone children, I asked her to concentrate on her occulation shields and then asked Draco to describe his shields to me.

He closed his eyes and for a moment said nothing.

"There's a forest. In the forest there are snakes on the floor hiding in the leaves. There're a few dragons. One's blue, the others silver and green. Vines hang down from the trees and there're low branches everywhere. There're bushes and logs, a few cliffs. It's dark. Father's there. So is Mother. I can see Abbie and nearly you too. I feel… safe." Draco opened his eyes.

"Can you yet stave an attack?"

"Yes. Not as good as Abbie can though. She's really good at it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	11. Wedednesday 16th Ocotober 1991

**A rather long chapter this time round. Hope you enjoy reading it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 16th October 1991 – Christmas holidays, Friday 20th December – Wednesday 8th January 1992<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 16th October<br>****Afternoon **

Cold autumn verging on winter air blasted us all in the face as we left the warmth of the Great Hall to go to our flying lesson. A fine mist hung around and threatened to turn into ice on our faces. Many of us pulled our hoods up. As I was standing next to Draco we were able to grin at each other. When we were visiting Drumstrang we had played quidditch in these exact conditions. It was a shame though that we wouldn't be able to play but were learning to swerve between cones today.

We both sighed at the same time and took our places in the lines we had been put in yesterday. All I really wanted was for these lessons to end as this was one of the lessons that Sev had free. Both Draco and I would have been able to visit him and act normal for once. I knew Draco was thinking the same as me. It was even harder for him as he had to be mean all the time. Snooty he could do with ease but he wasn't mean at heart. I wished he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Madam Hooch came out moments later and accio'ed the brooms to lie before us on the ground.

"Right, first years. I want you to take it in turns to weave in and out of these cones. Be careful for some of you they will move around! Do not make your broom leave the ground until it is your turn!" she turned her yellow eyes on each of us in turn. "Right. You two in the middle." It just happened to be Draco and I. "Off you go."

True to our Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry we gave each other challenging smirks and silently made our (here meaning the school's) brooms to our hands and strode up to the line. We swung our legs over at the same time and waited for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle.

Draco got the better lift off than me, but because I was lighter than him my broom went faster and handled better. He would have been better with a slight wind to throw me off course a little, but today the conditions were to my advantage. I leaned down so that I was almost lying on my broom and shot ahead of him. The cones moved for both of us and we ended up swerving around each other and performing almost impossible turns and dives. I could hear the rest of the class cheering us on whilst Madam Hooch blew her whistle and told everyone, including us, to stop. Draco and I glanced at each other and decided that we couldn't hear her.

We looped around the defence against the dark arts tower. As I passed Professor Lupin's window I had to stop to avoid hitting a cone and gave him a wave, mad grin and then zoomed off. Draco overtook me and barrel rolled to avoid a cone I had to swerve though only to have to steeply climb to reach his own before the timer on that one ran out.

By the time we landed Madam Hooch was red in the face and had narrow slits for eyes.

"Uh oh." I muttered. "Brace yourself." I said to Draco.

"What were you two thinking?" Madam hooch roared. "Never in my life has a first year performed such suicidal stunts as that and now two in one lesson! Detention, both of you. And Abigail! After last time you did not do as you were told I am most surprised at you indeed! I _will_ be telling Severus about this, you mark my words. Inside now, both of you. Go to Dumbledore's office and explain yourselves."

"Yes, Madam Hooch." We both said and looked to the floor. Under our hoods though we were grinning.

Dumbledore listened to our tale with shimmering eyes. I could tell, as could Draco, that he thought it most amusing. The paintings of other headmasters listened as well and chuckled every so often, especially when we said we had taken time to wave to Professor Lupin and still finished with time to spare.

"A most interesting tale." He smiled. "Though I am surprised at both of you. You both know the roles you will play in the war. I would rather that you were there to play them for I cannot produce an understudy for either of you."

Now, both feeling thoroughly chastised, we looked to the floor and shuffled our feet a little.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore." We sincerely said.

"Good! Now, I think you will both be late for class if you do not hurry along."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said and we both made our way towards the door.

"What do you have next out of interest?"

"Potions." I gulped knowing that Sev would already know about what happened.

"Splendid, splendid." He said.

Needless to say Sev was harsher on me than usual in his class. I was made to sit in perfect silence away from everyone else and wasn't allowed to make the potion but had to sit and do bookwork. If Draco didn't have to act like an arse he would have joined me in my punishment. If Sev didn't have to favour him Draco would be getting the punishment as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

"Befriend the Granger girl." I told Abigail later that evening as we practiced occulmency.

"Why?" she sounded indignant.

"She will be much use I am sure."

She seemed to consider it for a moment and still, even with her mind elsewhere, she was able to effectively block my attempts of intruding her mind.

"I won't to be able to just be her friend. I do my best to avoid her most of the time."

"I am sure the opportunity will present itself."

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Common Room<br>****Evening**

"Why didn't you ask if you could bee seeker too?" Oliver Wood, the team captain, asked me when I got back to the home rooms.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked pulling transfigurations homework out of my bag. "Sev would never let me. Not until next year anyway."

"Alright, fine!" he snapped. "Harry – you better not fall of your broom in the match, I no longer have a decent replacement. I want to win it this year. Come on, let's go practice, guys!"

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Holidays <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 20<strong>**th**** December  
><strong>**Evening**

Almost every student and most of the staff prepared to leave the castle after dinner. Trunks and animal filled cages were brought down from the dorms and carriages pulled by invisible Threstrils waited at the entrance to Hogwarts Castle. It was only myself, Dumbledore, Minerva, Filius, Charity, Hagrid, Lupin the wolf, Abigail and Draco who stayed. As it was the only reason Draco stayed was because his parents were both on a business venture in Holland. Abigail was happy of course because it meant they could act normally once again. Even Filch was leaving this year.

"Thinking, Severus?" Charity asked.

We were both stood in the astronomy tower watching everyone leave the castle for their Christmas holidays. I hadn't realised she'd come up.

"Debating. They deserve a break."

"It will also be more of a challenge for them when your lessons resume."

She, of course, did not know what the lessons contained but she knew they happened. It was inevitable that she found out about them as Abigail spent so much time with her. By now she would have figured out that Abigail was already implicated in the war in some way. I often debated whether or not to tell her. If I was discovered and killed Abigail would need someone to turn to.

"Yes it will. Thank you, Charity." I nodded and looked back out over the grounds.

Abigail and Draco were flying on their brooms even though when I last looked five minutes ago they – the brooms – were under lock and key. They looked happy as they flew in between the towers and turrets, through archways and over and under the bridges.

"Let her play next year, Severus. Merlin knows she'll need something to look forward too when the war comes."

"I cannot do that. For reasons that would best be left unsaid I cannot do that."

"At least as reserve?"

"Perhaps."

"Good. Well, Dumbledore has suggested we all take supper together in," she looked at her watch, "an hour and ten minutes. Will you be joining us? Those two are going to be ravenous."

"Of course."

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Supper <strong>

There was just one round table in the middle of the Great Hall which was amazingly decorated. There were trees everywhere and candles that looked like snowflakes. Severus raised his eyebrow at Draco and I when we just stopped in the entrance to the Hall. We were both trailing brooms, were wet through with melting snow and felt like we had been running all afternoon. Trailing water behind us we made out tired way to the table where another helping of food almost as large as what we'd eaten at dinner was waiting for us.

"Take your wet things off." Sev ordered.

We both dropped our brooms and began stripping layers off where we stood. First of all there were coats, hats, gloves and scarves, then thick jumpers, thin jackets, long sleeve tops, two t-shirts, thin trousers, school trousers, jeans and waterproof trousers over the top. Between us we had a mound of clothes before we even added shoes and the three extra pairs of socks! Sev then used a warming charm to dry our hair and the clothes that we were left in as they were damp. Being careful to skirt around the puddle that was fast forming on the floor as the last of the snow melted Draco and I sat on either side of Sev and began to eat without waiting for invitation. Hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows appeared out of nowhere.

"Slow down, Abigail." Severus murmured. "You'll choke."

"No won't." I said around a mouth full of food. "Too hungry to waste it like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 24th December<br>****Evening  
><strong>**Dinner Time **

"As there are so few of us this year I was wondering if we might all celebrate Christmas together tomorrow morning." Charity said over a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh yeah!" Abigail beamed. "That would be totally awesome! And then we can all open our presents together and everything!"

I looked to the ceiling for a moment not liking how much of an effect they youngest Mr. Weasley was having on her pattern of speech. She'd never said anything so dunderhead as 'totally awesome' until they met and became house mates.

"What do you say, Severus?" Charity asked.

"Please, Sev!"

"It seems my mind is made up." I drawled and hid behind my goblet of fire whisky.

"Then it's settled." Dumbledore smiled. "We'll meet in my rooms at –"

"No!" Draco and Abigail said together.

Draco clapped his hands over his mouth but Abigail, ever the Gryffindor, ploughed on.

"My eyes still hurt from when I went in the there other day. You have way too many decorations and lights. Why don't we all go to the… errr… Staffroom."

"I could relieve you of your charges for the evening, Severus." Filius began. "Do you want to help me decorate it?" he asked Abigail and Draco.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Come on, let's go now!" Abigail said and all but pulled him from his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<strong>

"It's nice to see her acting like a child once more." Minerva said as she sat down in an arm chair.

I stoked the fire myself and then took my usual chair.

"It will not be allowed to continue much longer."

"Do yourself a favour, Severus – do not think on that tomorrow at the very least."

I didn't respond but listened to Draco and Abigail talking about tomorrow and the joy Christmas brought. I sighed and wished that I could take them both away from all of this. No one, let alone children, deserved to be in their position. Raised to be spies. The thought disgusted me more and more with each time I thought about what Lucius, Narcissa and I were doing. They were only children for Merlin's sake. Yet they had grasped the importance of what they were doing, the depth of the situation and did all that was required of them without complaint.

"I shall leave you now, Severus. I am sure you would like to put the children to bed and have some quiet before the festivities tomorrow."

"I expect Charity is more excited than the children."

"It is a close contest I admit." Minerva chuckled. "Goodnight, Severus."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 25th December 1991<br>****Early Morning  
><strong>**Very Early morning**

The merman was tickling my stomach making me laugh. I could breathe even though I was under water which was cool. Then there were loads of Grinydlow pets that they kept and they were singing and changing colour and then…

"Abbie!" Draco shouted in my ear.

"What?" I yelled back as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. I was enjoying that dream thank you very much.

"Shhhh! You'll wake Severus up."

"_You_ probably already did. What time is it?"

"About half five. Want to go and get Hagrid? You know he'll be late otherwise."

"Yeah alright. I bet it's snowing out there, you'd better dress warm."

"_I_ already am." He said snootily. "I'll be _waiting_ in the sitting room for you." He walked out the door _very_ pompously.

"It's called a lounge!" I called after him.

I smiled and climbed out of bed. It was far too huge and I kept telling Sev that but he said it would last me until I was old and that when the war came I'd be glad of it because of all the old memories attached to it. I'd be able to remember a simpler time.

I really didn't want the war to come.

I stopped thinking like that because it was Christmas day and opened my wardrobe. I still had warm clothes from when we went to Drumstrang in there. I hadn't worn them since and I thought I had grown a little but it was only the cloak I was going to wear so it didn't matter. Like yesterday I pulled about five layers on, then my school cloak and then the Drumstrang one. It was lined with seal fur on both sides with leather in the middle so it was strong and waterproof. Igor Karkaroff's wife made it for me. I didn't like either of them but that didn't mean I was going to pass up a really nice cloak.

I pulled on the gloves they also made for me and was glad that they weren't too small. And the hat. It was made from seal skin and fur. Then I was ready.

Draco jumped up as soon as I entered the lounge and all but dragged me out of the room. The door slammed closed.

"Why can't we just go on our brooms!" I yelled as he pulled me along at a dead run.

"Because that's boring!" he yelled back.

"Quiet we're trying to sleep!" a bunch of the paintings shouted.

"It's Christmas!" we shouted back at the same time.

When we eventually got to the entrance doors we had to push them open with all our might to even budge them. We quickly became very hot doing all that work in our outdoor clothes so when it was just open enough to squeeze through we did.

It was raining. I mean absolutely raining.

"I told you we should have come on our brooms!" I yelled to be heard over the rain. It began to thunder too.

"Scared?" Draco asked.

I scoffed, grabbed his hand so he wouldn't get lost, and dashed down the path to Hagrid's hut. We fell over a few times in the mud, snow and ice but we never complained or stopped. It was actually quite fun. By the time we were pounding our fists on Hagrid's door we were black with mud and were drenched even though our clothes were waterproof.

"Hagrid!" we yelled at the top of our voices.

Draco pressed his ear to the door.

"Fang's barking. He'll wake Hagrid up!"

"Shut up yeh dozy dog, I'm awake!" Hagrid yelled over the storm.

He then said something else but we didn't hear it. Then the door opened.

"What are yeh doin' out there in this! Hurry up an' get inside the both of yeh!" Hagrid all but pulled us into his hut and forced the door closed.

Inside it was warm and very quiet compared to outside. There was a fire going. Draco and I, teeth chattering, immediately sat in front of it. We pulled our gloves off and our hats and cloaks a put them on the massive clothes horse. I kicked my shoes off and pulled every sock off and put my feet as close to the fire as I could manage. Draco copied me. Fang came over and drooled over Draco who made a face of disgust and pushed him away.

"Stay there while I get dressed. Don' move!" Hagrid ordered.

Neither of us were going to but we didn't bother telling him that.

When he came back out of his bedroom Hagrid warmed some milk and then filled three tankards full to the brim and passed us some cookies. I drank some of the steaming milk and then dropped the cookie to the bottom. I knew from years of experience that Hagrid's food was inedible but it still tasted good. He put warm spices into it and when the cookie softened up I could taste the spices in the milk. Draco knew this trick too. He grinned as he dropped the cookie into his milk. Narcissa had been down here a few times and had thought that we were both very strange for doing it.

"I suppose you be wantin' breakfast an' all." Hagrid said.

"I think we're all supposed to be having breakfast together." I said.

"Before we open the presents." Draco grouched. "Adults always take ages eating breakfast. We're going to be waiting forever."

"Now, now, Draco. No need to be like tha'. It's Christmas after all. Let me at least give yeh a bit o' bacon. You came all this way just feh me and I expect you're really hungry."

"No, no, Hagrid! It's fine! Maybe if we eat fast enough at the table all the adults will do the same. I just happen to know you'll love the present I got for you." I smiled.

"Yeh do?"

"Yeah."

And so we stayed in Hagrid's warm hut talking and laughing and completely forgetting about the storm outside. It was seven-'o'-clock when we decided to head up to the castle.

"It was lighter when we came down here than it is now." Draco moodily observed.

"I told you we should have come on brooms." I shot back.

"No need to worry, I've got me lantern and Fang won't let us get lost now, will yeh?" he said petting Fang.

Draco and I lit the tips of our wands as bright as daylight which did more to help than Hagrid's lantern. He did his best to shelter us from the wind which made the going easier and we fell less often.

Suddenly Fang started barking and ran off.

"Fang come back!" Hagrid shouted.

I began to run after Fang holding my wand high to light up as much space as I could. Draco caught up with me. Fang was pawing at the ground and growling. Something hissed at it and he jumped back. Draco pulled on my arm to stop me but I ran forward to where Fang had been anyway.

There in the snow was a kitten.

It was gray and looked frosty because it had white tips on its fur. Pale yellowish brown eyes looked up at me. The poor thing looked helpless and far to thin.

"Abbie, what have you found?" Draco asked.

I didn't answer but looked at the kitten. It had a very short tale and its paws were really big. This wasn't just a cat. It was a –

"Canadian Lynx. I read about them the other day in Sev's library."

Draco knelt beside me. The kitten hissed and swiped her paws in his direction. Draco quickly stood back up and the kitten settled down. She did the same when Hagrid came to have a look too.

"It's alright." I said softly and slowly reached a hand out to her. "We're here to help. It's okay, come on. It's okay."

Slowly the kitten began to look less afraid and let me stoke her. I picked her up and out her in a fur lined pocket of my cloak.

"Come on, let's take her inside."

"There's no way that thing is a she." Draco muttered.

Then he made sure to stand the other side of Hagrid as we walked the rest of the way to the castle. When we got inside the clocks chimed eight-'o'-clock. Wow it had taken us a long time to get back. I bet Sev was worried. We went straight into the staffroom where everyone was waiting.

"Mornin' all!" Hagrid called.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over. Sev stood up from where he was sat with Minerva, Filius and Charity and strode over to me. He knelt down and looked me in the eye.

"What were you thinking going out in this?" he demanded.

"We only went to get Hagrid." I replied. "Anyway, we're both fine."

"Which is fortunate!" he snapped. Then he pulled me into a hug.

The kitten angrily mewed and hissed. She began to wriggle in the pocket. Sev pulled back and curiously looked at it.

"What do you have there?"

I grinned and pulled the kitten out. She was still hissing and began trying to scratch him.

"Fang found her outside. She's a Canadian Lynx. Can I keep her, Sev? Please can I?"

The kitten stopped hissing, looked between Sev and me and then jumped onto his robes, climbed up them with her claws and licked his face. She then jumped back into my hands and curled up almost asleep.

"Can I?" I asked and bounced on my toes a little when he didn't answer.

Sev looked at the kitten for a moment longer and then into my eyes.

"She is a familiar and has chosen you. I'm afraid you'll have to keep her. What will you call her?"

"Um… Lynx?"

"You can't call a lynx, Lynx, Abbie. That's just stupid." Draco scoffed.

"Oh yeah!" I snapped and turned to face him. "Watch me." I held the kitten up so she was level with my eyes and narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you recon to Lynx?"

She mewed and licked my nose.

"See she likes it." I stuck my tongue out at Draco.

"Alright, fine. Can we eat now?"

A bunch of people chuckled and it was then that I remembered that Dumbledore, Minerva, Filius, Charity and Professor Lupin, were also in the room. There was a massive tree in the corner that hadn't been there last night when we decorated with Filius. We'd put lights with real faeries in them on the walls and paper chains across the ceiling from one side of the room to the other in a big zig-zag shape. The suits of armour all had paper crowns and feather dusters instead of swords or maces. Their shields had snowflakes or trees or candles or snowmen painted on them too. Holly hung everywhere and stockings hung over the fire.

But the tree was the best. It was the biggest one in the castle and was really nicely decorated. Well there was one miniature dragon on it that was prowling around and kept setting bits on fire so the pixies and faeries had to keep putting the fires out but their water changed colour as it poured which was really pretty. The Sorting Hat sat at the top and was humming.

There was a mountain of presents sat under it. Wrapping paper of every colour dazzled our eyes. Draco and I looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

Near the tree was a circular table set for nine. The seats were all big and cushiony. Draco and I had steps on ours so we didn't look stupid as we climbed onto them. I noted that Filius had a step or two as well.

"Come and sit down, all!" Dumbledore said very happily. He was wearing bright purple robes with golden snitches that flew about on them.

Draco and I hastily took all but one of our layers off and put our clothes in a tidy pile by the fire.

"Bring the stockings over, we'll open them before we eat." Charity smiled.

"Um, can Lynx have some milk first, she's really thin." I asked looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course!" he smiled and clapped his hands.

A dish of milk appeared by the fire. I picked Lynx up from the table I'd put her on when I was taking my outdoor clothes off and put her next to the bowl. She dragged the corner of my cloak over to the bowl and settled herself on it and began to drink the milk.

"Clever cat." I smiled and then began to help Draco with the stockings.

We passed them round and then sat down to open ours. I had a deck of exploding snap and two chocolate frogs, some every flavour beans and a cracker.

Draco wanted to pull his cracker first so he did his with Professor Lupin. His hat was a very tall fruit bowl with moving bananas. I pulled mine with Sev and got a golden snitch.

"A subtle hint, Dumb-er-Dore?" I asked as I put it on. The wings began to flutter.

"Perhaps."

Once everyone had their hats on there was a menagerie of things. Feather dusters to monkeys, beetles and lions, even a lynx in honour of Lynx who was by now fast asleep.

We had porridge and fruit and orange juice for breakfast, probably to make up for the amount of chocolate some of us (Draco, Dumbledore and Charity) would be eating. It did take everyone else ages to eat where as Draco and I had had thirds before everyone else was done. When they were we all got down from the table and sat round the tree. Draco and I took the large cushions that were there, as did Filius, but everyone else brought their chairs over.

"Why don't you pick one first, Draco and then give it to whoever it's for?" I suggested.

"Alright. I want that really big on there." he pointed to one at the side of the pile close to the fire.

"Alright," I said, "but you're lifting it by yourself."

"Fine. I can do it."

He walked over there and began to drag the box over to the middle of the floor. It looked really heavy. Suddenly it began to growl. Draco leapt back and went a pasty shade of white.

"Who's it for, Draco?" I asked even though I already had a very good idea.

"I'm not going near that thing. It's alive!"

"Excellent summary, Mr. Malfoy, the growling gift is alive." Severus drawled.

When Draco didn't move I got up and had a look at the label even though the animal continued to growl.

"Hagrid, it's for you." I said and stepped back. Whatever was in there I didn't want to be too close when it got out.

Draco seemed to be having the same idea and we both went to stand next to Sev's chair. He looked a little uneasy too.

"It's from Dumbledore." I whispered. "What do you think it is?"

"I dread to think." Severus replied.

Draco and I looked at each other and gulped. We then looked back to Hagrid. We couldn't see the present because he was in front of it but we could hear him ripping paper.

"Oh!" he said very happily. "I always wanted on o' these."

"What is it?" Charity asked.

There was a squeaking of metal hinges and the angry growling of whatever was in the cage. Lynx sped over and hid in my pocket.

Hagrid turned round beaming from ear to ear.

"It's a Cerberus!"

What it was, was a three headed dog. It was growling at everyone and each of the heads was gnashing its jaws. Draco hid behind Sev's chair. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Minerva looked very unimpressed where as Dumbledore had that annoying twinkle in his eyes.

As fast as light Lynx shot out of my pocket and tore across the staffroom. Almost as quickly the Cerberus followed her, all three of its heads trying to eat her. She shot up the tree and reached safety. The Cerberus tried to climb it too and pulled it down. Everyone shot out of their chairs and moved out of the way. Lynx shot out of the branches of the tree and ran around the room with the monster-dog following her. I was lifted onto a chair with Draco.

"Fluffy! Stop it!" Hagrid shouted at it.

Then it changed its mind and began to chase Fang. I had no idea what everyone was doing apart from trying to stop the dog somehow. I looked over to the cage and saw that there was a piece of paper in the bottom of it. I hopped off the stool, ignoring Draco who was telling me to come back, and picked the piece of parchment up.

"To get it to fall asleep, play it music." I whispered as I read the note.

I looked around to see that most of the staff room was a mess. Minerva looked like she didn't have any lips left as they had pressed themselves into a hard line. Severus was stood in one place thinking whilst Filius and Charity chased the dogs, Hagrid was shouting at 'Fluffy', Lupin was trying to corner it and Dumbledore was just stood watching everything his eyes shining.

I sang the first song that came to mind.

"Silent night! Holey night!" I walked back over to Draco and showed him the note. He reluctantly began to sing along.

"All is calm! All is bright!"

The dog began to look sleepy. Professor Lupin seemed to understand what was going on and joined in.

"Round yon virgin mother and child. Holey infant so tender and mild."

'Fluffy' dropped where he stood and fell asleep. We continued singing until a piano appeared in a corner of the room and began playing silent night. We all held our breath as we stopped singing but he stayed asleep. All was peacefully quiet until –

"Albus Dumbledore, you got a Cerberus!" Minerva snapped and went very red in the face. "You are aware that it would have eaten the children for breakfast if it weren't for their quick thinking!"

"No matter." Dumbledore said and patted her hand. "We'll get this fixed up in a trice!" he waved his hand in an ark in the air and the room began restoring itself.

"Come on, now Minerva, let's just have a seat and continue opening the presents." Charity said and guided Minerva back to her chair before she could finish off her rant.

The rest of us followed suit – bluntly ignoring Dumbledore's chuckling and Hagrid saying 'greatly understood creatures, Cerberus's'. This time I picked a present. It was for Filius. Thankfully it was a harmless harmonica.

And so the rest of Christmas passed quietly with just the sounds of exploding snap to fill the air alongside the constant piano playing. Lynx fell asleep on my cloak again and stretched out in the warmth of the fire. Draco played with his new wizards chess set with Severus whilst I played gobstones with Professor Lupin and Minerva who was by far the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Just after Dinner<strong>

"Lupin, you have forgotten your potion." I said stiffly interrupting the gobstones game he was playing with Abigail.

"Are you ill, sir?" she asked in concern.

"Terribly." I passed him the potion and walked way.

"Are you going to be alright?" I heard her ask from where I was now sat.

"I'm afraid it's a life affliction, Abigail." Lupin sat down just inside my filed of vision and lifted the potion to his lips.

Abigail gasped. "That's wolfsbane!"

My head snapped round just in time to see Lupin almost drop the potion. The whole room suddenly became quiet and was looking at the wolf. Serve him right for almost forgetting to take it. Again. It was the second time in two years that I'd had to save him his job.

"I'm afraid it is."

"It doesn't matter." She replied with a genuine smile. I stared at her in disbelief. "You're a great teacher and a good person, that's what counts. So what you turn into a wolf once a moon cycle. You're as normal as you get for Hogwarts the rest of the time."

Lupin laughed and the emotional fool had tears in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him. He was weak. It was a wonder he survived the first war.

"Thank you, Abigail." He smiled at her and rested one of his paws on her shoulder.

I clenched my fists at my side and made sure I stayed in my seat. It would not do well to hex him in front of Albus… or Minerva come to that.

Draco then rushed over to him and stood at the side of his chair. He looked excited for some reason.

"You're really a werewolf? A real werewolf?"

I banged my head against the back of the chair I was sat in. Would children never learn? Werewolves were dangerous! If I didn't notice that Lupin hadn't taken the potion then he could have killed us all by now and then not remember a thing in the morning.

"That's brilliant! Everyone in Slytherin will be so jealous when I tell them I've met a real werewolf!"

"You can't do that!" Abigail scalded.

I could imagine the affronted look on her face even with my eyes closed.

"If they find out their parents will tell the governess and have Professor Lupin sacked! You have to keep this a secret!"

"Oh. Errr… Sorry, Professor. I won't tell anyone." Draco said.

"Thank you, Draco."

"Can I see you turn?" he asked far too eagerly.

"No!" Abigail intervened. "You can't. You know what wolves do when they're by themselves. Even after wolfsbane they hurt themselves some times. Stop being so insensitive."

For a moment there I could have mistaken her for Miss Granger. She had exactly the same tone and obnoxious intelligence.

"Apologise, Draco."

"Sorry, Sir." He mumbled rightly chastised.

"No need to be sorry for being curious, Draco, but thank you all the same. Exploding snap?"

"I think it's time we had a thorough look at that kitten of yours, Abigail." I said to get her away from him. There was no way I was going to allow _him_ to have a lasting effect on her.

"Okay." She said brightly and went over to the fire place where Lynx was still sleeping.

I knelt down too. The kitten was small enough to be able to sit in the palm of my hand and was painfully thin. Her fur was slightly patchy if you looked close enough and her eyes were weeping a yellow and brown discharge. Even so you could tell that she'd be a fine example of her species when she was in good condition. I looked at her paws which were too large for her body – wide and long clawed already. I gently lifted her into my hand and with the other checked for damaged bones. She lazily opened one eye and then closed it again.

She seemed rather clever for her age. She'd already figured out that Abigail and I had a relationship and so had accommodated me into the circle of people she tolerated, perhaps even trusted. As for everyone else, well only time would tell.

I then checked the condition of her mouth which was also not in good condition. It was a good job I hadn't spent a fortune on Abigail this Christmas as her new familiar would need a fortune in potions to get back to full health.

"Is she going to be alright?" Abigail worriedly asked.

"We will go to the animal menagerie tomorrow and purchase all the required potions."

"I bet she'd like some toys."

As if she was listening Lynx softly purred.

"We will purchase everything that she needs." I told her sincerely.

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten in the Evening<strong>

"My boy, I think it's time you took Abigail and Draco to bed." Dumbledore said looking in their direction.

They had been playing games all day with everyone in the room but had finally settled down to read Draco's new book about dragons about an hour ago. So far they'd turned twenty out of three hundred pages. Now their heads were slowly nodding and their eyes kept betraying their exhaustion.

"I believe you are right, Albus." I drank the last of my wine and then stood.

Abigail, predictably, insisted that I carried her. Seeing as it was Christmas I obliged and made Draco walk even though, or perhaps because, Hagrid offered to carry him. By the time I got home, however, I was carrying him on my back as he was literally falling asleep on his feet. I sighed wondering when exactly Severus Snape became a taxi service.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 26th December<br>****Mid-Afternoon**

Charity was watching over Draco whilst Abigail and I were in Diagon Alley. It looked like the time for purchasing school equipment had come early as the street was full to the brim with noisy families. The menagerie was silent in comparison. There weren't many animals left in there after the Christmas rush and those that were left were softly sleeping. The proprietor was a man who had been in my year at school – a Ravenclaw named Arthur. He was now squat in stature with a rounding middle and glasses perched on his fat little nose. He was dressed in blue overalls and a leather apron with a cloth cap stuck onto his head to cover scarring he'd sustained in the war. He hadn't been a member of the Order but had fought any Death Eaters he saw.

"Ah, Severus. It has been a long time." He said in his rasping, curse damaged voice. I felt Abigail immediately hide behind me. Yet again I wondered how I'd managed to raise a shy child.

"Arthur." I replied with a nod. "Abigail has a Canadian Lynx familiar who needs your attention."

"A lynx! Well it's not very often I see one of them!" his eyes lit up and a lopsided smile formed on his face. "Well pop her up here and I'll take a look at her." he patted the table top.

I pushed Abigail forward. She shuffled over to the table and kept her eyes to the ground. She put Lynx, who didn't look the slightest bit amused, onto the table.

"What's her name?"

"Lynx, Sir." Abigail said very quietly.

Lynx purred and then coughed. Abigail looked up and began to stroke her familiar.

"She's getting worse." She whispered to herself.

I put a hand on her shoulder and took a step closer. She began to relax.

"Let me have a look at her." Arthur said and lifted Lynx into his hands.

He frowned in concentration and disapproval. He asked questions about how long she'd had her, what condition she was in yesterday, what she'd been fed and where she'd been sleeping, what other animals she'd been in contact with and so on. He looked like he was going to faint when the Cerberus was mentioned. But all the while Abigail was talking the more relaxed and animated she became.

Finally Arthur put her down and moved around the back of his shop gathering the required potions.

"This is a salve to help bring her coat back, an eye cleanser with a little puffapod nectar to take away the infection, three drops per dose; a potion to clear away the fungus in her mouth, a chest infection potion, one for the digestion problem that has occurred and a final one to help her gain weight. All need to be taken twice a day, morning and night, with the exception of the salve which must be applied in the morning but not washed off as it soaks into the skin. Any questions?"

"How much does it all cost?" Abigail asked.

"Seven galleons."

I counted the money and put it on the table.

"What should we feed her?" Abigail asked.

"Well she's two months old, but until the digestion problem has cleared keep her on milk. Once you've given her the full course of medicine you can slowly introduce her to raw meat. Hare if you can. When she's old and well enough she'll take to catching her own food. If she gets big enough she'll take a dear."

Abigail continued conversing with Arthur while I browsed the shop. I picked up a couple of toys for Lynx to amuse herself with, a small basket and food bowls. When I returned to the table they were still talking.

"They can get as long as a metre and as high as two and a half feet at the shoulder if you get one of the big ones." Arthur said.

"Wow!" Abigail breathed. "Do you think Lynx will get that big?"

"It is difficult to say at present given her condition. The size of her paws suggests that she'll be of medium to large in size."

"We should hurry back to the castle." I informed Abigail as I put the rest of our purchases on the table.

"That's five sickles and three knuts. She'll be safe to Apparate back to Hogsmeade if that's where you're going. Give her the treatments when you get back and then begin properly tomorrow."

"Thank you." I gave him the money and then we left.

* * *

><p>It was snowing back in Scotland. Lynx hid in Abigail's coat pocket and stayed there until we got back inside the castle and home again.<p>

"Narcissa!" Abigail called when she saw the flaxen haired witch sat in the lounge. She ran over to her and gave her a hug.

I hid a smile. I knew that the Malfoys would be coming over today which was part of my reasoning for going to Diagon Alley today rather than tomorrow so that Draco would have some time with just them. Draco was sat on his father's lap talking about yesterday and only briefly stopped when Abigail burst in on them. She immediately began talking about Lynx and how she had to look after her and all that Arthur had told her about lynxes. Then she remembered that she needed to give her the treatment straight away.

Narcissa sat next to me as we watched Abigail give the various potions to her once again unimpressed familiar.

"I hear Dumbledore gave you a scare yesterday?" Narcissa asked.

"Bloody old coot." I muttered. "He has a plan involving that three headed dog I'm sure of it."

"He'll tell you when he's ready."

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p><strong>1992 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 8th January<br>****Evening **

Hermione was tired after the welcoming feast so I had the pleasure of her company as I gave Lynx her medicine. When we got up to the dorm I was surprised to see a large, bandy-legged, ginger cat sat on her bed. It had a bit of a squashed face and almost completely black eyes.

"He's half-Kneazle." I said as I picked up Lynx. I was remembering that Sev told me to befriend her and talking about cats seemed like a good way to start.

"I know." Hermione yawned and flopped onto her bed. "He's called Crookshanks."

"He's kind of handsome." I commented. "Is he a familiar?"

"Yes. Yours is a lynx isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what I called her. Lynx. She's ill though."

Hermione sat up and looked over to me watching what I was doing with the potions. I told her how I came across her and what was wrong with her whilst I persuaded Lynx to open her mouth for the final potion. Hermione got off her bed and came to sit on mine. Lynx hopped of my lap and sat in Hermione's and let her stroke her.

"She doesn't let many people stroke her. She tried to attack Lavender earlier." I said.

"Maybe she only respects intelligence."

We were both silent for a moment and then we burst out laughing. Crookshanks came over to see who Lynx was. They immediately liked each other and curled up together on the bed to sleep.

"Not before you have the last one, Lynx." I said and took the opportunity to shove the syringe down her throat.

She jumped up and scooted away succeeding in falling off the bed. Crookshanks looked slightly amused, if cats can look amused, for a moment and then jumped off the bed to lie by the fire that was in the middle of the room. A moment later Lynx dragged her basket next to him and fell asleep with the other cat's tail wrapped around her.

"They seem to really like each other." Hermione said sadly.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"How come I don't have any friends?" she asked trying not to cry.

"Because you're too clever." I said bluntly.

"I can't help it if I know the stuff!" she snapped.

"But you can help being an insufferable know-it-all. Let everyone else have a go at answering questions for once and then people might start to like you more. And when you help them don't be so snobbish about being better then them." I shrugged.

"Is that it?" she asked now sniffing.

"Yeah, pretty much. You're actually really nice."

"Thank you." She sniffed and threw her arms around me and had a good cry.

When she was done she slowly sat up and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged again. Ron and Harry were definitely rubbing off on me.

"Can you help me to, you know, be nicer?"

"Sure. But first I think we should get some sleep. Lavender and Pavarti came up earlier and then went back down stairs. I'll go and get them, you make yourself presentable."

"Not with this hair."

When I got downstairs to the common room Lavender and Pavarti were the only ones in there. They were sat by an open window playing snap the muggle way. They looked relieved when they saw me.

"Has she stopped crying yet?" Lavender asked.

Pavarti shot her a look. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"She felt a bit lonely, not having any friends and all."

"Well what does she expect when she acts all snooty all the time." Lavender replied.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Give her a chance! She wants to change. I've been talking to her and she's actually quite nice." I turned on my heel and left. Over my shoulder I said, "I hope you both like cats because we've both got familiars!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please, please, please leave a review!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	12. Saturday 1st February 1992

**A much shorter chapter than the last one, still I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 1st February 1992<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Tower<br>****Morning **

Everyone awoke excited. Today was the day Gryffindor took on Slytherin on the quidditch pitch. For once Hermione and Lavender didn't argue as they got ready for the day.

"I think they might be friends yet." I whispered to Pavarti as we watched them.

"Don't count on it." Pavarti whispered back with a slight laugh.

When we were all ready we headed for the Great Hall to get breakfast. Crookshanks and a nearly nursed back to health Lynx followed at our heels. Since being on the potions she'd grown a lot and I could tell she was going to be big. All that was wrong with her now was one weepy eye. Her coat was nice and glossy, her chest infection had gone and she was almost back to normal. She was still good friends with Crookshanks though almost taller than her already when she'd been a tiny kitten just over a month ago when they met. It was like I was watching her grow.

When we got down there everyone was being louder than normal, cat calling supporters of the opposite team and cheering their own on. The players were already in some of their sporting gear and the chasers were throwing balls to each other as they ate breakfast. I sat next to Ron who was opposite a pale looking Harry.

"You should eat something, Harry." I said softly. "You'll need your strength for the match."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said stiffly.

"Neither is playing quidditch particularly yet you still do it." I quipped back.

"You'll be alright, Harry. You're the best seeker in a century." Pavarti smiled.

Harry stayed staring at his plate so we left him to be nervous.

"You're not bringing her are you?" Ron asked me when eh saw Hermione.

"Yes I am, Ronald! And her name is Hermione!" I snapped.

"Alright I was only asking! Keep your hair on! Women."

_"Ronalds."_

"Time to go, team!" Oliver Wood shouted.

Harry stood up.

"Harry." Hermione piped up. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He said as if from far away.

* * *

><p><strong>The Quidditch Pitch<br>****11-'o'-clock**

"Good morning, Hogwarts!" Lee Jordan began over the microphone. "Welcome back to the quidditch pitch in these almost perfect conditions, just a little too much mist for it to be a perfect day but we don't care do we, Hogwarts?"

Everyone in the stands cheered. The only people who weren't cheering on Gryffindor were the Slytherins. Everyone else was a massive wall of red and gold. Lynx balanced herself on my shoulders and Crookshanks sat on the arm rail twitching his tail. Hermione was keeping a very close eye on him lest he fall.

Soon enough the teams came out and were introduced and then the quaffle was tossed into the air. Slytherin won the toss and scored an early goal but Gryffindor came back hard and fast even as the rain began to fall. Gryffindor were winning one hundred to eighty after about an hour and then the wind suddenly began to howl.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione screamed and leaned over the rail just as the cat disappeared.

The rail gave way and Hermione fell.

"Hermione!"

I lunged forward to the gap in the rail at the same time as Ron and grabbed for any part of Hermione I could reach. I managed to get my wrist caught up in her knotted shoelace. The thin lace cut in to my wrist and cut off circulation almost instantly. Ron got hold of her trouser leg but we could both feel ourselves slipping.

"Someone's fallen out of the stands!" Lee called over the microphone. "I think it's first year Hermione Granger of Gryffindor… It is! And Ron Weasley and Abigail Snape are holding onto her. Someone go and help them!"

I felt someone holding down my leg and grab onto my coat so that I couldn't fall any more. Fred and George held Ron down too.

"It's alright, Ron."

"We've got you." They said.

"My boot's coming of!" Hermione wailed.

"Look there's Harry! He's got an orange ball of fluff stuffed down his jumper. I think it's Hermione's cat Crookshanks!" Lee shouted over the microphone. "He's abandoned the snitch, which the Slytherin seeker has just caught, to save Hermione! Go on Harry! He's getting close now, just a few feet. YES HE'S GOT HER! Harry saves that day! He was amazing wasn't he…"

I felt the pressure reduce on my wrist and Ron looked about as relieved as I felt. Harry set Hermione down and someone took the lace off from round my wrist. When I looked up Hermione was hugging Crookshanks who had just been given to her and then she hugged Harry. He awkwardly hugged her back. Then she hugged Ron and then me. She was shaking a little but was alright.

"Oh no!" she said when she saw my wrist. "You're bleeding! I'm so sorry, Abigail!"

"Don't worry about it."

"… Madam Pomfrey is on her way. LET HER THROUGH GRYFFINDOR!"

Madam Pomfrey came over just then with her wand already drawn to check us over with.

"I'm fine, but Abigail's bleeding." Hermione said showing her my wrist.

"Oh nothing a bandage won't fix." She summoned a bandaged and wrapped it around my wrist and secured it with some tape.

"Thanks."

"I want all three of you to come to the hospital wing though, just for the afternoon to make sure you're not in shock."

"Step aside!"

"Heroes coming though!" Fred and George chorused and made a path for us through the crowding Gryffindors.

Lynx and Crookshanks weaved through the crowds ahead of us but their tails could be seen.

I was waiting in the hospital wing preparing for the worst. For all I knew Abigail might have hurt herself trying to save Miss Granger. I paced until I heard the doors open. Poppy came through first with Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and Abigail following her. They were talking and laughing about something that had happened at breakfast yesterday. I sighed in relief and felt a lot of tension leave my back and shoulders.

"Hey, Sev!" Abigail called and walked over. Miss Granger timidly followed.

I arched my eyebrow at her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Abigail got hurt, Sir." She said.

I inclined my head and she walked back to where Weasley was sat.

"It's nothing bad. Her shoelace dug in a bit that's all."

"You are not hurt anywhere else?"

"No." she truthfully said. "Hermione's really nice you know. Can you be nicer to them in potions – her, Ron, Harry and Neville? I mean I know you can't be nice to Gryffindors much but they are my friends."

"Harry is also Harry Potter. I will never earn forgiveness for being nice to him or any of his friends even if they are yours. Remember this is all part of the plan."

"Okay." She said sadly. "I understand."

"Good. Now I have a detention to conduct with your friend's miscreant twin brothers."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>

When we got back to the common room everyone was in a state of chaos. Percy Weasley was holding his pet rat Scabbers close to his chest and was glaring at Crookshanks and Lynx. The cats were hissing and spitting with their eyes fixed upon Scabbers.

"Abigail, Hermione, get your cats away from Scabbers." He ordered in his snooty tone of voice. "I do not understand why they don't like him."

Hermione glared and picked Crookshanks up. "They're cats. I would have thought that you,"

"Percy," I took over and picked Lynx up, "would know that…"

"Cats chase rats!" we finished. We both turned on out heels at the same time and headed for the dormitory.

"Oi!" George said.

"You're not twins!" Fred said.

"You can't do that!" they said together.

"I think you'll find." I said.

"That we can." Hermione said.

With that we disappeared up the stairs.

Pavarti and Lavender were in the dorm finishing homework off away from the noise downstairs. Pavarti said that they had celebrated Harry saving Hermione until dinner time and had been loud even after that. They were having trouble with a potions essay.

"Can you help us?" Pavarti asked.

"Sure. What's up?" I pulled out the eye drops for Lynx and began applying them as best as I could even though she squirmed.

"You know he was on about the root of asphodel? Well I can't remember anything he said about it." Lavender began.

"He has a name and it's Professor Snape." I crisply began and then went on to explain what the root was and what it did.

It was actually the nicest night in the dorm we'd had. Well, once Lynx stopped hissing and spitting her protests.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you liked it, it keeps me updating regularly if you do! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	13. 1993  1994

**Huge thanks to _Phoenixica24_ who reviewed the last chapter. She/he (sorry don't know if you're a guy or a girl) also pointed out that there have been some typos in the previous chapters - Sorry about that, my spelling isn't too great and sometimes I think faster than I type so keeping up is hard. I've tried to catch all of the typos/grammar issues this time round but apologise if I did miss any. **

**Either way, I hope you like this chapter. I decided to skirt over Abigail's 3rd year so that I can get to the more interesting stuff in the next couple of chapters so the time gaps are quite large in this one. Anyway, long, seriously long A/N over, hope you like it ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>1993 -1994<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 1st September 1993<br>****Evening  
><strong>**Just After the Welcoming Feast**

Minerva asked us to go to her office after the feast. Us being Hermione, Ron, Harry and I. She didn't look too pleased about something but surely we hadn't done something terribly wrong already? Okay so I'd done my tie up messily but that didn't deserve an 'office talk' surely. She had us sit down in front of her desk and take some tea and a biscuit. Not the best sign in the world.

"As you know convicted murderer Sirius Black escaped Azkaban a few weeks ago." She began. "He was a follower of You-Know-Who and so we have reason to believe he has escaped in order to kill Harry."

Hermione gasped, Ron paled, I'd already been told this by Sev, but Harry stayed exactly the same. It didn't even look like he'd heard her. Minerva ploughed on anyway.

"I am telling you so that you know exactly why the Dementors have been placed around Hogwarts. As Harry's friends you may all be at risk. I want you to stick together as much as possible. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor." We all said.

Lynx twitched her tail. She'd grown as large as we all expected. Arthur at the shop said she was one of the biggest lynxes ever recorded at one and a half metres in length, standing between knee and waist height and weighing almost double a normal size lynx. She was still the beautiful frosty gray colour she was when I found her and her yellow-brown eyes were bottomless. Now she mostly caught deer to eat.

I petted her head as it was in easy reach.

Minerva dismissed us once we'd finished our tea and we trudged back up to Gryffindor Tower. None of us said anything. I expected that Hermione would spout some advice on staying safe but, for once, she stayed quiet.

Me? I was thinking over what Sev had told me. Black was a Death Eater, if he saw me and we duelled and he got away then I was going to be dragged into the war before it even really began. Somehow I would have to capture him by myself if he attacked first.

If it did come to that I hoped I was somewhere near Sev so he could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday February 21st 1994<br>****Evening**

Abigail and Draco were learning Legilimency now. They had both accomplished a great deal in the field of Occlumency in the time that they had been learning it. Still neither of them thought that they were prepared to face the Dark Lord. Lucius had taught them many dark spells that they were expected to know and I'd taught Abigail how to fly without a broom. She was a natural at it. All that was left now was constant practise of all of the skills they'd been learning for the past four years.

Draco practiced Legilimency on me and Abigail on Lynx. She was a monster of a cat. Beautiful and a fine example of her species, but deadly. She could easily kill anyone who she felt was a threat to Abigail. I just hoped her judgement was sound if she insisted on accompanying her to Death Eater meetings. We couldn't afford a cat to ruin our efforts.

"Sev, can I stop now? Seeing her perspective is still really weird. And we have a transfiguration essay in for tomorrow that I still haven't finished." Abigail asked.

"You may. Draco?"

"A cup of water and then we can carry on."

"Very well."

Before Draco and I got back to work Lynx began violently hissing. Abigail yelled at her.

"Stop it! Lynx, it's a text book! Get off!" she drew her wand and levitated the cat away. "What the hell's wrong with her?"

"What page were you looking at?"

"Well I was looking at needles into mice but then she turned the page. Look at it, Sev!" she held the book up. It was now only fit for the fire. "There's barely anything left! Stupid cat."

In response Lynx stood back up and flounced out of the room.

"Ugh! She is so apologising to me first!" Abigail sat back down and banged her head against the table.

I looked at Draco who rolled his eyes. I felt like doing the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 18th March 1994<br>****Morning**

The class was quietly setting about the task of making a Girding Potion. I prowled around the classroom as everyone set up, ready to save the class when Neville Longbottom went wrong. Even three years on I was still at a loss at how anyone could be so inept. Even with Granger on one side and Abigail on the other he managed to ruin one potion out of every four I set them to.

Out of no where an orange cat landed on Draco's desk, a rat shot by and knocked Longbottom's cauldron over, the cat followed.

"Scabbers!" Weasley half shouted half wailed and ran after the rat.

I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to his seat whilst the cat chased the rat. Moments later both animals left and I could hear Lynx hissing in the corridor.

"Stay behind your desk Mr. Weasley. A potions classroom is no place to run. Five points from Gryffindor."

"But Scabbers! Her cat was going to kill him!"

"Crookshanks is a cat. Of course he's going to go after your rat, Ronald." Granger snapped at him.

"You should learn to –"

I sharply slapped Weasley round the back of the head. He quickly shut his mouth.

"A further ten points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class. Both of you will serve a detention after dinner. Abigail you come to, your cat was involved."

"It's not a cat! It's a bloody monster!" Weasley almost wailed.

"Unless you wish to double your detention, Mr. Weasley, I suggest you get back to work."

They both moved back round to their cauldrons which had been kept in one piece by Abigail. She had also saved Longbottom from being scarred by his upturned cauldron.

"What a pity you will not be able to fail this potion as well." I drawled as I went passed. The sooner I didn't have to pose as a Death Eater the better. The Longbottom boy actually had it in him to be a decent potions student.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>

I was pleasantly surprised to find that Weasley and Granger were early although I supposed that that had something to do with Abigail who entered first. They stood before the desk looking at various spots around the room, Weasley at bottom of the wall in front of him, Granger straight ahead and Abigail at the corner of the desk.

"Where are the animals?" I inquired.

"Hunting." Abigail began.

"The dormitory." Granger said.

"_Locked_ in my dorm." Weasley said glaring at the girls.

"I suggest that is where you keep him. None of them are to disrupt my lesson again. Is that clear?" I looked at each of them in turn.

"Yes, Sir." They said together.

"Miss Granger you must learn to control your cat, the same goes for you, Abigail."

"But she's huge!" Abigail exclaimed. "I can't control her like Hermione can Crookshanks!"

_"Learn."_

"Yes, Sir." She mumbled and looked to the floor.

"You may go. Granger, Weasley, scrub the desks down."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 20th May 1994<br>****Afternoon**

Hermione and I were sitting in the common room doing homework with Harry, Parvati and Seamus. All of us were taking Divination this year but only Parvati seemed to enjoy it. Harry was hopeless, Seamus was passable, Hermione and I could do it well enough but thought it was pointless. Of course the only reason I was taking it was because my nut-job father was obsessed with it. At the moment we were doing crystal ball gazing. Trelawney had, of course, seen the Grim in Harry's ball every time she came to look at it. It was all she had been talking about since we began taking her class. Between the two of us it was hard to tell whose death she predicted most often. But I never got the Grim. It was all cobblers anyway.

"He killed him, Hermione!" Ron called over the noise of the common room making everyone go quiet.

"Who killed who, Ronald?" she snapped not looking up from her essay and continued writing.

"Crookshanks that's who!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald! Cats. Chase. Rats. I'm sure Scabbers is fine."

"He's not! You know what I found on my bed? Blood! And your bloody cat's fur!"

This time Hermione didn't reply. She just kept her nose in her book and kept writing. Ron stormed over to the other side of the room where Fred, George and Ginny tried to cheer him up. Harry joined him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 9th June 1994<br>****Late Evening**

I was on my way back to Gryffindor Tower after a lesson with Sev. It was way passed curfew and it was dark everywhere. The portraits didn't like me having my wand lit so I let Lynx guide me down the corridors and up the stairs. I didn't need much help though as these corridors were where I grew up. We were almost at the portrait when she crouched down and hissed just like she used to when Scabbers was around. Since the end of May no one had seen hide nor hair of the rat. Hermione and Ron hadn't spoken since leaving Harry and I to swap who we sat with at meal times and who we talked to in the common room.

"What is it girl?" I whispered.

I heard a scrabbling ahead. Then a blur of orange zoomed passed. Lynx followed.

"Scabbers!" I heard Ron shout.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled. "Come back!"

Lynx then took off too.

"Lynx!" I hissed.

I sighed and then followed everyone else in the game of rat and mouse. As I caught up with them I saw that Harry had joined in too.

"Come here often?" I asked as we ran down the moving staircases. Both of us had our wands drawn.

"Not often. You?" he asked.

"Only when I'm running after a cat whose running after a cat whose running after a rat and they're being chased by three teens who should be in bed."

"Me too! Curious isn't – "

We rounded a corner near the entrance hall and stood in front of us was the biggest dog I'd ever seen. Taller than a Great Dane and heavier than a St. Bernard it managed to make Lynx look small. It had shaggy black hair and looked like it had fleas and been though a rather rough spot. It was growling and looking directly at Scabbers who had frozen. Suddenly he jumped into Ron's hands.

"Scabbers!" Ron smiled. "Are you going to call those cats off now!" he glared at me and Hermione.

I was about to answer but the dog growled louder than before and crouched ready to pounce at Ron. Together Harry, Hermione and I stood in front of him. Harry ended up at the front. The dog suddenly sat up straight and tilted its head looking curiously at Harry. Then he let his tongue loll, stood up and licked Harry's face. Then he glanced at Ron again.

"Sirius!" Professor Lupin's voice shouted.

I was suddenly on high alert and the four of us made a circle so that we could see in every direction. I had the dog in my sight. He pricked his ears up when he heard the voice call out again. Following my gut instinct I pointed my wand directly at the dog.

"Sirius!"

The dog trotted over to our dishevelled defence professor, who came running fill tilt down a spiral staircase on my right, and transformed from the dog into a man whose face we had all only become too familiar with as of late. Sirius Black. He didn't look much like the man in the picture though. He was thin as a rake, his head more skull than skin and muscle. His hair had grown out passed his elbows and there was a manic craziness in his eyes.

"Remus!" he smiled and was taken into our professor's embrace.

"Wait a minute." I said pointing my wand at Lupin. Ron, Hermione and Harry were all point their wands at them as well. "We trusted you. _Dumbledore_ trusted you!"

"Now, Abigail this is not what it seems." Lupin calmly, gently began.

"Oh, yeah? Then please do inform us of what is really happening."

"I was accused of killing Peter Pettigrew." Sirius began. "But he's sat there in your friend's hands!" he pointed to Ron and madly laughed. "I've been waiting for this day for years! Give me the rat. Give him to me!" he lunged for us but we all scrambled back.

Lynx sprung in front of us and crouched down low in a protective stance as if ready to pounce, kill if necessary.

"Sirius, Harry deserves the whole truth." Lupin said.

He calmly took a piece of parchment from his pocket and held it up so that we could see it. It was a map of the school and on it footsteps were moving around.

"This shows everyone in the castle. It never lies. Peter Pettigrew is here."

Scabbers started to screech and squirm in Ron's hands. He tightened his hold on the rat a little more.

"Stop it, Scabbers!" Ron hissed.

"Let me see. Throw it over here." I demanded.

Lupin did and we all looked at it. Sure enough it showed the six of us stood by the entrance doors and the picture of Ron showed him to be holding a rat whose name was 'Peter Pettigrew' not Scabbers.

"Ron, give me your rat." I said.

He did and the label on the map showed me to now be holding Peter.

"Alright," I said lifting my chin. "Tell us what happened the night Peter supposedly died."

The rat began to squirm again so I put it in a full body bind. Lynx and Crookshanks began pacing a circle around us all the while staring at Scabbers/Peter and Sirius and Remus in turn not leaving anything to chance.

"I was supposed to be Lily and James's secret keeper when they went into hiding." Sirius began. "I begged them to choose Peter in stead thinking that Voldemort wouldn't think that someone as weak as him was the keeper. As it turned out he was already spying for You-Know-Who. He told Voldemort where they were hiding. When I found out what happened I went over there to kill him myself. Low and behold he accuses me of betraying them in front of witnesses and destroys half the street." He took a step closer not taking his eyes off the rat. "I tried to do it, oh how I tried. But he disappeared."

"He's an animagous." I breathed several pieces clicking together at once.

That was why Lynx and Crookshanks had been trying to kill him for the past three years – they knew he wasn't a rat and was a threat to everyone in the castle. Lynx had destroyed the text book that had the animagous unit in it. It was how the thing had lived so long! No common rat was supposed to live twelve years!

"He chopped of his own finger. That was all that was left of him." I was still whispering but everyone heard me perfectly clearly.

"He faked his own death and went to live with the Weasley's because they're a wizarding family." Hermione said. "He'd get news of what was happening in the wizarding world but why?"

"To bring Voldemort back." Harry said firmly. "Professor Trelawney had a real vision when I was taking my exam. She said that the one who would bring the Dark Lord back would rise tonight."

"Oh why am I not surprised." Sirius began. "He always took sanctuary with those who could offer him protection. First us, your friends, and then Voldemort! There is something else you should know, Harry. He was your father's friend. Isn't that right, Peter?"

Sirius took Lupin's wand and pointed it at the rat. He said a spell and I immediately dropped it knowing that the rat was about to turn into a man. When the transformation was complete he still looked rat-like with long nails, a pointy nose and black, beady eyes.

"Remus! Severus! My friends!" he turned on his knees to us. "Harry! My dear boy!"

Harry took a step back and pointed his wand directly at Peter's heart. Fire blazed in his eyes and he was shaking all over. The hand that was holding his wand was a fist so tight that the knuckles were white.

"Harry, take pity." Peter began. "People were dying everywhere, the Dark Lord was winning. What was I supposed to do?"

"Die for them as they would have for you!" Harry shouted.

He lowered his wand. Sirius raised his wand wicked delight in his eyes.

"No." Harry said. "I don't think Mum and Dad would want their friends to be murderers. Not for someone like him. Let the Dementors have him."

"A wise choice, Harry."

Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows. I don't know when he got there, but he didn't need invisibility cloaks to be invisible. We all felt slightly better for him being here. Well, all except for Peter who began to shake even more.

"It is a tale the Ministry will find most interesting. Now if you don't mind, Peter, I'm going to ask you to have some veritaserum to verify what has been said tonight. I warn you not to refuse." Even though Dumbledore spoke quietly and calmly like always I knew there was anger boiling just below the surface. It was slowly radiating out of him and staining the air.

Lupin walked up behind Peter and pinched his nose. Dumbledore took his chance and poured rather a lot of the precious liquid down his throat. We all waited a moment for it to reach his stomach.

"Is your name Peter Pettigrew?" he asked.

"Yes." Peter replied.

"Were you one of the authors of the Marauder's Map?"

"Yes."

"Ask him, Dumbledore." Sirius urged. "The sooner he gets the kiss the better."

"Were you a spy for Lord Voldemort?"

Even though we all knew the answer we held our breath as Peter tried to resist the potion's effects.

"Yes."

Sirius began to manically laugh.

"And did you betray Lily and James Potter to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you blame Sirius for their deaths?"

"Yes."

"Did you blame it all on Sirius?"

"Yes."

"I think that will do." Dumbledore said and returned to his usual easy stance.

"Justice!" Sirius yelled with a triumphant smile on his face. "Justice at last. Just –"

Everything went icy cold. Happiness drained from the air. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and shouted,

"Expecto Patronum!" so loud the rafters and doors shook.

A silvery phoenix burst forth from his wand and chased the coming Dementors away before they even got close to the doors. I could see hundreds of them fleeing to the outer boundary. When the patronous disappeared we all nervously looked to Dumbledore. He was shaking with anger and there was no pretence of the kindly figure he usually was. His cheeks were stained red and he emitted power.

"Remus, take Sirius to your quarters. You four, back to Gryffindor tower, take your cats with you. I'll deal with –" he stopped talking and began to look everywhere with his eyes.

The rest of us turned back to where Peter was.

Had been.

Lynx and Crookshanks began looking for him and darted outside. I put the map on the floor and spread it out. Harry, Hermione and Ron all knelt down with me too search it for any sign of Peter Pettigrew. In the background Sirius was wailing something about vengeance but we ignored him.

"There!" Ron shouted. "He's heading towards the forbidden forest!"

We watched for a few moments as Peter ran away with Lynx and Crookshanks speedily following him.

"He's off the map."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 10th June 1994<br>****Mid Afternoon **

The Dementors were banished from Hogwarts that morning by the Minister. Harry found out that Sirius was his godfather and agreed to live with him and promised Ron, Hermione and myself that we could go and visit him in the holidays. Dumbledore awarded us forty points each for helping to uncover the truth about Peter and Sirius.

Me. Well I was confined to my room in mine and Severus quarters unless I was in lessons or at a meal. It was because I'd endangered my life and blindly ran into that danger. I had no idea how long I was going to be stuck with the punishment for. Perhaps for life. The only reprieve I got was when Draco came over for one of our lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not the best chapter I've ever written, but I promise the next chapter is way better... Voldemort is whispering in my ear that of course it's better because he's in it. Big headed... megalomaniac! <strong>

**Please review! Thanks again to _Phoenixica24_ who did! **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I wish I did.**


	14. Sunday 24th June 1995

**Hiya! I do have a beta now, for the grammar mistakes, but she's busy with family at the moment so I'm putting this chapter out un-beta'ed because I wanted to put something new out. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Oh, Hiro Uzumaki - thanks for reading! Same to everyone else too! Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 24th June 1995<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hogsmeade<br>****Evening**

Hogsmeade was still a luxury for us, even at the end of our fourth year at Hogwarts. I was walking around with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and her friend Luna. Seamus was somewhere near by flying his broom all over the place with Dean and Justin from Hufflepuff. Draco was off doing his Death Eater thing with the Slytherin lot. I'd kind of hoped to catch him in the Three Broomsticks earlier but Pansy had been sticking to him like glue even more so than usual lately. He secretly sent me a 'help me' look and all I could do was let him know I felt for him and then I walked out into the summer sunshine.

Everything was green this time of year – the hills, the trees, everything. Warmth permeated the air and made everyone smile even though the last Hogsmeade trip always felt sentimental somehow. We wouldn't be back here until October.

"There's something mystical about the last visit of term. Nargles are everywhere." Luna said putting her spectrespecks on.

"Or maybe it's the sunshine." Ron muttered.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

He was looking towards the Hogshead where a golden chalice was sat on the window ledge. He seemed more drawn to it than everyone else. Sensing foul play I stepped forward at the same time as him. I drew my wand and walked ahead of him. The rest of our friends wisely stayed back.

As we drew closer I could sense magic around the chalice. I stopped a few feet away from it. Harry stumbled forward and touched it. At the same time someone ran around the corner and knocked into him. Then they were both gone in a flash of blue light.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted and ran over.

Everyone else ran over too. Seamus landed his broom next to me.

"What was that?" he asked. "What happened to Harry and Cedric?"

"Seamus give me your broom. You two," I pointed to Hermione and Ron. "Find the staff who are here, tell them what happened, go that way. "Seamus, Dean, you go over there and do the same. Ginny, Luna, go with Neville to The Three Broomsticks, there's generally another professor in there. If there's not, _stay there_."

"What are you going to do?" Seamus asked.

"Find Sev and Dumbledore. Whatever you do don't leave Hogsmeade. Stay somewhere crowded."

Everyone dispersed.

With that I kicked off and flew back towards Hogwarts. On the way I saw Draco walking alone on the path back to the castle. I dipped down and pulled him onto the broom and then climbed high to zoom over the perimeter wall.

"What are you doing?" he yelled over the sound of the rushing wind.

"Finding Sev! Hold on!"

We passed over the wall and then I dipped the broom back down a respectable level so that I could easily see the grounds near Hogwarts. Severus wasn't anywhere to be seen so I climbed back upwards and headed towards Dumbledore's tower. Sure enough Dumbledore was sat there behind his desk talking to an angry looking Severus Snape. I pulled out my wand, opened the window and flew through it. I landed right next to Severus who was looking at me with a mixture of anger and astonishment.

"Harry!" I panted. "There was a portkey at the Hogshead and he's gone." I paused for breath. "It was bewitched so that Harry would be the only one to touch it but just as he did someone, Cedric Digory, crashed into him and was taken too."

"What is being done at Hogsmeade?" Severus asked rising from his chair.

"I sent a bunch of people to find professors, and stay some place crowded. Ginny, Luna and Neville are at the Three Broomsticks. I picked Draco up on the way here as he was walking about alone."

"Very well."

"I'll meet you there, Severus." Dumbledore said and Disapparated.

Severus took the broom I had used and walked towards the window.

"Stay in here." he instructed and then flew out of the window.

* * *

><p>Seeing that Dumbledore was inspecting the area around the Hogshead with another man who had a striking resemblance to him I flew over to the Three Broomsticks. Most of the students had been cleared off the streets of the village. Only the seventh years were left prowling the streets to watch out for danger. Minerva and Lupin were the only professors I had seen.<p>

Landing outside the pub I dismounted and carried the broom inside.

"Professor!" Miss Weasley called and stood from her table. It was the one closest to the door and was full of Gryffindors.

"Miss Weasley, calm yourself, everything is being done to recover Mr. Potter I assure you." I said smoothly even though I wanted to snap at her.

"Cho's devastated." Miss Granger began. "She ran into the bathroom crying."

"I do not believe that is our primary concern, but your missing classmates. Tell me what happened."

"It was bewitched." She began. "The chalice that Harry touched. Cedric Digory ran around the corner at the same time and crashed into him. It was a portkey, Sir. They're gone."

"Exactly what Abigail said." I murmured to myself.

"Well of course it's –" Miss Granger began. "Sorry, Sir. Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"Stay here." I bluntly replied and exited the place in favour of the Hogshead.

When I arrived the headmaster was stood alone looking pensively at the sky. I stood next to him. The skies instantly blackened as if a purged hand had reached across the earth and sucked all life away. Ignoring my gut feeling I turned to Albus.

"Are we any closer to an answer?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not my boy. It appears we must –"

A burning pain seared through my left forearm just like it always used to only stronger. I sucked a breath in and clenched my fist.

"Severus?"

This time I wasn't worried about what would happen to me but to Abigail. I knew how to handle him but the megalomaniac was her father. My instinct was to run and hide.

"Severus?"

"He is calling us." I whispered. "She is not ready. She will not be capable… Albus…" I felt my knees collapse and I fell to the floor.

Fear clouded my vision and raced through my heart. My breathing came quicker and quicker until I was almost hyperventilating. My heart pounded so hard in my chest it hurt and all I could hear was the panicked rushing of my blood in my ears. It couldn't be happening. Not again.

"Severus, my boy." a soft voice said cutting through the miasma of terrified fog that surrounded me. A warm hand rested on my cheek. "Severus."

"Professor?" I asked my voice as small as a child's.

"You must prepare her. Tom will want to see her tonight."

"She's not ready, Sir."

"On the contrary she has been ready for quite some time. We know where Harry is and now Abigail needs her brother."

"Yes." I nodded and pushed myself from the ground. I felt occulation shields slip into place and pushed my emotions behind them. "Thank you, Albus."

"I'm always here for you, my boy."

I turned away from him and walked back to the castle my mind blank of any thought and feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<br>****Dumbledore's Office**

"This is it, isn't it?" I said as soon as I saw Severus. He looked even more guarded than usual which was saying something as he was normally guarded like Fort Knox anyway.

In reply he simply nodded and extended his hand. I obediently took it and the racing of my heart slowed. I was still scared to death but I felt safer with him. I knew he'd never let anything hurt me and I trusted him more than anyone else in the world.

We silently walked out of the tower and down to the dungeons. I worked on calming my mind in that time bringing my occulation shields up. I imagined the lake, the squid, seaweed and grindylows, merfolk and their homes, boggarts the lot. And people I loved. Severus had always been there with Dumbledore, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco but now new people popped up. Harry, Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny. Minerva was there, Filius and Pomona, Charity and Hagrid. I felt that my shields were stronger than ever.

But I didn't let myself feel pride or anything like that. I knew that it was a real possibility that I might die tonight. I could even get Sev, Lucius and Narcissa killed tonight. I felt afraid all over again but then, just like I'd been taught to, I pushed all emotion aside and focused on what I had to do.

Once in our rooms Severus locked the door behind us. Draco who had tagged along sat in an arm chair and was also occulating. He had a blank expression too. I knew he was only doing it to help me.

Sev led me to the other end of our rooms and to a door that hadn't previously been there. I guessed it had been under the Fidelius Charm and I'd just been given the address. I was motioned inside. The lights came on as soon as the door was closed. There was a screen stood in one corner and a chest sat on the back wall. With a wave of his wand Severus opened it. Two bundles of clothes rose up into the air. I was given one set and Sev took the other. His consisted of a cloak and mask. Mine was a whole bundle of items.

I stood behind the screen and changed into them. There was a vest top and close fitted t-shirt that had embroidered snakes skirting the hemlines. Sleeves laced onto the t-shirt. They were long enough to put my thumbs through a pre-cut hole in the cuff. Then there was a corset-like bodice of leather. Close fitted trousers tucked into heeled, lace up boots of leather which almost reached my knees. The final thing was a button up coat with a large hood. It swirled around my knees when I turned. The whole ensemble was black.

I stepped out from behind the screen. Severus nodded in approval and passed me a black ribbon with which to tie up my hair. I chose to put it in a high, lose bun and let some stray locks fall about my neck and face.

Together we walked back into the lounge. Draco stood up and looked us over.

"If I didn't know what those clothes were for I'd say you look really pretty, Abbie." He softly smiled. Regret shone in his eyes. I thought for a moment he was regretting not coming too. "I wish you luck."

Lynx walked over ready to follow me. I knelt down in front of her.

"Not this time, girl." I whispered and put my forehead against hers. "I'll be back soon, promise."

Severus then cast a disillusionment charm over our clothes and hand in hand we walked out the dungeons and out of the castle grounds.

Now it was fully dark outside, not just from the darkness that had spread across the skyline like a disease, but because the sun had set. I missed its warmth already but I knew it would do nothing to warm my chilled soul. There was nothing that would except Riddle's downfall.

As soon as we were beyond the wards that protected my home the disillusionment charm dropped. Severus rolled his sleeve back to reveal a burning, pulsating Dark Mark. The snake looked up at him. I grabbed hold of Severus's right arm and he Apparated us to whatever location the Dark Lord had chosen to call headquarters.

Malfoy Manor.

We turned up at the gates of Malfoy Manor.

As we were already keyed into the wards that Lucius had set up we were able to walk through the gates which turned into mist. Before we did so Severus pulled my hood over my head so that it cast my whole face into shadow.

"Stay in the shadows until I or the Dark Lord call you forward."

I nodded once.

We began to walk forward. The wards, normally a balm to my skin signalling the safety of my second home this time filled me with nothing but fear. Severus squeezed my hand for a moment and I began to feel a little better.

The manor was shrouded in darkness. There were no fires or candles lit. Everything was cold. It was as if the house was mourning the loss of happiness. The doors effortlessly opened and we turned up the staircase and headed towards the grand dining room. I could hear a person talking. It was Lucius.

"Severus will be along soon, my Lord." He said confidently. "I am certain of it. After escaping the threat of Azkaban we have remained in close contact."

"When will he arrive?" a high pitched, snake like voice, asked.

"I am here, my Lord." Severus announced.

* * *

><p>I walked into the room with all eyes on me. I was used to the scrutiny and so ignored it. Sensing Abigail hanging back I addressed the Dark Lord to keep his eye from her for just a little longer. He was exactly the same as before he was vanquished. His eyes were red and he had a nose similar to a snakes. Pointed teeth showed through his menacing smile. Long robes hid his build but he looked just as lean as when he last walked with the living.<p>

"Forgive me for being late, my Lord. In order to escape Azkaban I had to plea to Dumbledore for safety knowing that upon your return I would be able to spy against him. He would not allow me to immediately leave the castle."

"He trusts you, Severus?"

"Or else he would not have vouched for me."

"What makes you think this alone is enough to earn you forgiveness for turning to my enemy for help? For instance you still have not told me who you have brought with you."

"She is young, my Lord, but I am certain she will be of use to you when you accept her into your Inner Circle."

"My Inner Circle! Severus you have not become arrogant over the years I trust?" there was a hiss of a laugh behind his words.

All the people sat at the table laughed along with him. I caught Lucius's eye and knew he felt as sick to his stomach as I felt.

"Shall I call her forward, my Lord?"

* * *

><p>I had largely ignored the conversation that was going on around me just so that I kept my breathing under control. And then I heard the question.<p>

"Shall I call her forward, my Lord?"

I knew what the answer was going to be but still I hoped that Riddle would tell Severus to take me somewhere and obliviate me so that I wouldn't have to remember the day I met Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Her name, my Lord –"

I began to slowly walk forwards.

"– Is Abigail Evelyn _Riddle_."

There was a collective gasp at the table. Looking out from under my hood I could see a smile spread across Riddle's face. Pointed teeth. Snake like nose. Red eyes. Pale, sickly skin.

"You are sure, Severus?" Riddle asked his high pitched voice filled with joy.

I knew it wasn't joy because he'd just found out that he had a daughter but that he had another tool, another weapon in his arsenal. I was just another means to an end. Which was fine. That's all I wanted to be. I didn't want his love, his care or attention all I wanted was what I needed to do my job. All I needed for that was his trust.

Suddenly I realised I was only fourteen.

"Our mother told me herself on the day that she died. I raised her to follow you. She has been awaiting this day for many years." Severus lied.

"You must have had many obstacles raising her under the watchful eye of Dumbledore."

"He regrettably discovered her relation to you, my Lord, but believes her to side with the light. Dumbledore trusts her completely. From a young age Lucius and I have worked with her to train her to be a spy. Dumbledore believes she will spy for the light but she will in actuality be spying for you. She has accomplished much already, my Lord."

Tom began to pace around me in a tight circle. I felt my chest constrict for a moment before I made myself relax. I needed to appear calm and confident even though a little fear was expected, encouraged even. I let him see what he expected to see.

"You are afraid." He whispered near my ear.

"Only of disappointing you, my lord." I replied. My voice came out more normally than I expected. I had expected a strangled croak.

"You are strong for your age."

"I've had to be to survive. Severus raised me well."

"You truly wish to be here?"

"Or else I would not have disgusted and disrespected you by coming here. I have long wished to stand by your side." I injected false feelings of pride, excitement and devoted love into my voice to make the lie believable.

"You are most welcome at my table. Please, remove your hood."

I did as I was told but I did it slowly. I figured he'd like the dramatic effect. He stared at me for a moment before turning to his followers.

"Lucius what do you think of her?"

"She has grown into a beautiful young woman, my lord. She will serve you well." Lucius replied.

For the first time I noticed Narcissa sat by his side. She didn't look anywhere apart from at the wall directly opposite her.

"She has Narcissa's polish."

"Severus allowed her to spend much time with us, my Lord." Narcissa began. "I thought it important that she be well presented so she may blend into society and further your plans."

"Indeed, indeed. You shall be vastly rewarded, all three of you. Now, my child, come and sit with us."

Riddle took my hand in his. I resisted the urge to shrink away and allowed him to lead me to the table. All eyes followed me. Thanks to Narcissa I was used to being this persona and so was able to easily ignore the stares and open curiosity.

"This will always be your seat from now on." Riddle said pulling a chair out for me.

Obediently I sat down. He sat at the head of the table so that I was on his left, Sev sat next to me. Riddle then took his wand out and waved it over me. I felt something snap in the air around me.

"The Trace, my Lord?" I asked.

"It is gone. Now, show me some wandless magic."

I closed my eyes for a moment and focused on the jug of water in front of me. I made a jet of water burst upwards and then curl around the chandelier, it then extended and snaked its way through the people sat at the tables and intermingled with the few candle flames that were dotted around the room. After a few moments I made shapes in it – skulls and snakes, people from around the table and a ruined Hogwarts.

"Tell me what house you are in." Riddle said.

"Gryffindor howev –"

_"Gryffindor!"_ he snarled.

I stopped working my magic and I knew from the sound that the water had just dropped from the air and landed on people. I was more focused on the megalomaniac who had grabbed my collar and was a centimetre away from me.

"No daughter of mine gets sorted into Gryffindor," he lifted me up and threw me to the floor a few meters away, "And lives to see dawn. Avada –"

"Potter trusts me!" I yelled in desperation. I had tears streaming down my face and I was curled into a ball fully expecting the second half of the spell to be shouted.

It never came.

Fear pounding in my chest I slowly uncurled myself and looked round. I shifted into a crouched sitting position hoping that acting submissive would work to placate him.

"Forgive me, child." he crooned.

I heard him walk towards me and he lifted me to my feet. Keeping my head bowed I allowed him to lead me back to my chair. I sat down truly grateful that it was there for my knees were still weak and I wanted nothing more than too collapse.

"Tell us all of the hardship you have had to deal with." 'Daddy dearest' soothed.

"I was ashamed to begin with, but then I began thinking, wondering what kind of spy you would value most. I know that when the danger becomes too great Potter will be moved to a safe location. Who else would he tell where he will be moved to but one he trusts?"

"You have his unswerving loyalty?"

"Yes, my Lord. I have had to befriend, if you will, a blood traitor and a mudblood to do it as well as several other muggle borns, but I have succeeded."

"By my calculations you did not have time to visit him upon his return to the castle before coming here. How will you explain yourself?"

"I will blame my brother's overprotective nature. They will believe it."

"You will ensure that they do, Severus?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, good. Now we will kiss each other upon our cheeks as a sign of reconciliation."

I inwardly threw up at the notion but leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his cheek for moment. He did the same, his cold lips chilling me to the bone. When he leaned back I felt something burning my left forearm.

"Your Mark. Show it to everyone." He said. His eyes were glinting in wicked delight.

Apprehensive for I knew exactly what it looked like I lifted my sleeve so that the whole table could see it. It was an exact copy of Severus's only mine was blood red.

"So that I may call you and you alone, my child. We have much to discuss and I have much to teach you."

"Dumbledore will initiate Abigail into his precious Order immediately. He will require her presence over the summer months and at present it is impossible to take her away from the castle without Potter suspecting something." Severus interjected.

"Of course. I will leave you to judge when it is safe to bring her here. Lucius, I wish to break your sister-in-law and her companions from Azkaban. See to it that it is possible before winter comes."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Also I wish to reside here until the war is won. I would like a room where I can be close to my daughter." He stroked his hand down the side of my face like I was a possession. "Bellatrix will be close by too."

"I will personally see that it is done, my Lord." Narcissa offered.

"Good. Now, I need rest. Child, as a reward for ensuring me a way to know what Potter is doing you may call me Father."

"Yes, Father." I sycophantically smiled.

His cold lips kissed my forehead and he left the room.

Everyone immediately began to leave. I sat still in my chair but Severus pulled me up and I began to move. The movements felt robotic but I knew they looked purposeful. Luscious walked with us as we left the house. We all stayed silent until the gates had turned solid behind us.

"You did well, Abigail." He said with fondness in his voice. "Tell Draco that we are both alright. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Sev, take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<strong>

As soon as we were inside the wards Abigail began trembling. I cast the same disillusionment charm on her as before and carried her inside. Throwing floo powder into the first fire we came across I took us to Albus's office. He was sat behind his desk impatiently waiting. Draco was there too with Lynx on his lap.

"They're fine." I said as soon as Draco stood up. "The Dark Lord has taken residence in your home."

Draco visibly paled and quickly sat down. I lowered Abigail into the nearest chair.

"Just a few more minutes and then you can cry, I promise." I whispered to her.

By the time I stood up she was already composed and hardly a trace of her near collapse was left. She looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"He believed it. All of it. Got half way through the killing curse of course before he believed it, but… Yeah. Daddy dearest is a _darling_."

"I think she needs a lemon drop, Professor." Draco said.

"I think I need my lips burning off and my lying tongue chopping out." Abigail scoffed.

"Did he believe her, Severus?"

"Show him."

Abigail rolled up her sleeve and showed Dumbledore her Mark. He paled and sat heavily in his chair. He knew what the colouring meant perfectly well enough. Years seemed to pass him by in moments and his sadness filled the room.

"It's done Dumb-er-Dore." She shrugged.

"How can you be so… indifferent?" I almost shouted.

Without realising it I had walked over to her and began shaking her shoulders. There was no way she could be underestimating the severity of the situation as she had been right there in the devil's lair. She'd been terrified, ready to fall to pieces as soon as we arrived at Malfoy Manor. I had felt her fear and helped her quash it. Why was she treating the ordeal so lightly now?

"I'm not indifferent!" she yelled and threw my hands off her. "Merlin, Sev! How could anyone be indifferent? I was almost murdered by the Dark Lord who just also happens to be my father! If you don't think I understand what's going on you need to seriously re-evaluate your opinion of me. Now, Dumbledore," she continued in a much calmer tone, "He wants to break Bellatrix Lestrange and her companions out of Azkaban. He's set Lucius to the task. By winter he said."

"Well…" Dumbledore paused as if the change in her tone had actually surprised him. "He must do it."

I saw that she was about to protest. To stop her I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little.

"You may go now." Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p><strong>So now it is all going to get very interesting! Hope you liked it! Please let me know! <strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**.** Still.**


	15. Wednesday 19th July 1995

**Sorry this is about a month late. Exam season. 'Nough said. Anyway I is back and let us delay no longer! As Shakespeare so rightly put it in Henry V: Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 19th July 1995<strong>

**Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**Mid Morning**

I hadn't stepped foot in Grimmauld Place for over a decade. To say that time had been kind to it would be a lie. Even though the dog had done much to clean up the debris time had left there was still much to be done, like getting light and air into the place. Until he was exonerated though, he couldn't show signs of living here even though it was placed under the Fidelius Charm. Albus, for once, was being more than cautions. He was thinking like a spy would.

This was it. The war had officially begun.

The first Order meeting was to take place in half an hour. We were here early so Abigail could get settled as she was going to be living here for the summer. The Dark Lord's idea, not mine. Whilst she was perfectly safe it meant that she would have to convey more information than if she was staying at Spinner's End or the castle.

"Ah you must be, Abigail." Mrs. Weasley greeted as soon as she saw us stood in the hallway. "Hello, Severus. There's a pot of tea on in the kitchen if you want it."

"Thank you. Abigail this is Molly Weasley."

Abigail flushed red and looked to the floor. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley." She mumbled.

"Oh, no need to be shy dear. I'll show you to your room, Hermione and Ginny are already up there." Mrs. Weasley bustled back up the stairs and Abigail followed her.

I made my way to the kitchen where Lupin, Black and Arthur Weasley were sat eating a late breakfast or early lunch. I poured myself tea and sat down at the other end of the table. No sooner had I begun Mr's Fred and George Weasley appeared and began talking loudly to Black about some creature they had found lurking in a dark corner of the house. I kept my annoyance reigned in and focused on the tea.

Eventually Dumbledore arrived and the meeting was called to order.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley was nice. She reminded me of the mother figure I sometimes wished I had. The room she took me to was on the fourth floor and Ginny and Hermione were just sorting out a makeshift bed for me. The name on the door read Regulus Arcturus Black. I assumed he was Sirius's bother.<p>

The curtains were open but didn't let in a lot of light. One bed was on the far right hand side wall, another across the back wall and the other on the wall on the left. There was room for a trunk at the end of each one.

"There you are, Abigail dear. Home sweet home." Mrs. Weasley said and then backed out the room closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Abigail!" Ginny said cheerfully but Hermione seemed distracted.

"What's up, Hermione?" I asked moving to help her straighten out the blanket she was arranging on my bed.

"Dumbledore said that because I'm friends with Harry You-Know-Who will probably try and harm my parents to get to me. They've been obliviated and have gone to live in Australia. Dumbledore did it himself." She began to cry as she spoke and sank down on the bed.

I looked over to Ginny who looked just as startled as I felt. We both crossed over to her at the same time as Crookshanks who sat in her lap and let Hermione burry her face in his fur. Ginny and I both sat beside her and gave her one armed hugs. When she stopped crying she sat back up straight and wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Dumb-er-Dore won't let anything happen to them." I said.

She looked at me curiously and asked, "Why do you call him that?"

"I made up this song about him when I was a kid and it fit the beat better. Want to hear it?"

"Sure." smiled.

"Dumb-er-Dore, Dumb-er-Dore,  
>No one likes music like Dumb-er-Dore,<br>Dumb-er-Dore, Dumb-er-Dore,  
>How weird are you?<br>Chocolate Frog and Lemon Drop,  
>Sherbet Lemon and Flying Frisbee!<br>Dumb-er-Dore, Dumb-er-Dore,  
>How weird are you?"<p>

"My, that's a song I have not heard in a long time!"

All three of us jumped up and turned to face the person who had spoken. Dumbledore was stood there in the door way wearing periwinkle blue robes with softly shimmering moons and stars embroidered onto them. For Dumbledore it was actually quite a plain outfit. As we stood staring at him not sure what to say he smiled and bent over to tickle Crookshanks' ears.

"How are you feeling now, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Better, thank you, Sir."

"Excellent. Now, the meeting is about to begin." He left the room and walked downstairs.

Hermione, Ginny and I followed. As we descended all the stairs to the basement kitchen Harry, Ron, and Fred and George joined us. We said our hellos and then were stopped by a grouching house elf.

"Full of blood traitors and filthy mudbloods. My mistress would not have been happy at all."

"Krecher!" Sirius snapped. "Enough! Now away with you."

"Yes, master Sirius. Krecher lives to serve the Noble house of Black."

When he was out of our way we descended the stairs into the kitchen. There were a bunch of people in there I didn't know and I felt myself blushing again. Hermione held my hand as we went in.

"Just a quick bite to eat before we begin the meeting." Mrs. Weasley said getting everyone to hurry up and sit down at the table or find a comfortable perch around the sides of the room.

I sat next to Sev and pushed a letter I had received this morning into his hand. It was from the Dark Lord and I hadn't had a chance to talk to him about it yet as we had Apparated over here as soon as we saw each other earlier. It told me to reveal who I really was to the Order to see how much they trusted me. Severus glanced at it and nodded the affirmative that I should do so at the soonest opportunity.

"Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, out you go!" Mrs. Weasley said fifteen minutes later.

They all immediately began to moan about having to leave. The twins had the best argument for staying as they were seventeen already and so were of age. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry's protests were about it not being fair to be excluded.

"Molly, Fred and George have a right to decide for themselves." Mr. Weasley said with finality.

"Fine!" she snapped. "The rest of you, out!" she pointed to the door.

"Harry should stay." Sirius argued. "It's him Voldemort wants to kill most, he deserves to know what's going on. "

"He's too young, Sirius! They all are!"

"I want to stay!" Harry said.

"I think it would all be best if you went upstairs for now." Dumbledore said at long last.

They reluctantly walked towards the door only realising that I wasn't following them when they were about to step out. It was Hermione who turned round and asked me if I was going to go with them.

"Nope." I said. "I'm already Death Eater, Voldemort's my dad and I'm spying for the Light." I said off handedly and went back to my sandwich knowing that everyone was staring at me dumbstruck. I looked up after a couple of moments. "Well carry on then."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked rather shrilly.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later." I replied.

"Do the ministry know?"

"Do I look like the ministry know? I'd be in Azkaban if they did."

"Come on now. Out you go." Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the dining room taking full advantage of their shocked states to get them out quietly.

When the door closed everyone stayed silent for a long moment still looking at me. I began to blush even though I tried to be more assertive.

"I think introductions are in order. Abigail, will you begin?" Dumbledore asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him in a very Severus like way. "You want me to tell everyone that I'm the Dark Lord's daughter again in case they didn't quite catch it right the first time?"

Beside me I heard Severus quietly choke on his sandwich while trying not to chuckle. _Everyone_ head heard it right the first time.

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt." A dark skinned man at the other end if the table said taking charge of the moment. He had dark blue robes on and had a hoop earring in one ear and spoke with a deep, soothing voice. It also carried authority. "Head Auror."

"Nymphadora Tonks but call me Tonks." the young woman sat next to him said. "Auror who graduated last year." Her hair changed from purple to bubblegum pink. She wore many layers of clothes and had a small satchel over her shoulder which lay on the table top.

"Hi. I'm Mundungus Fletcher." A short man said in a cockney accent. "Professional thief and collector of all things valuable." I decided right away that I didn't like, or trust him. He had a dirty gold earring in each ear and shabby suit that made Professor Lupin's look brand new.

"Bonjour!" a blonde part Veela chirped. "I am Fleur Delacour. I come 'ere wiz Bill. He's teaching me proper Eenglish. He told me what's 'appening and I want to 'elp." She wore a blue trouser suit and matching hat which suited her very well.

"Bill Weasley." Another flaming red head said in a deep voice. "Egyptian curse breaker. My brother Charlie sends his regards and that he will help in any way he can. He's a dragon tamer in Romania."

"He's Fred." George said pointing towards his twin.

"And I'm George." Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and then Arthur introduced them properly. Then the introductions carried on to the people stood at the back of the room and around the table.

A tall, heavy set man with a gray beard which covered most of his face, long hair and was the owner of the Hogshead introduced himself as Aberforth Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Albus had never told me about him. I felt anger flare up. Albus was supposed to be a person I could trust. How could I trust him if he kept secrets?

A short man called Dedalus Diggle wore a suit of heavy, dark red fabric and a top hat. A woman who smelt faintly of cats was Arbella Figg (squib); Elphias Doge, an old man who wore thick robes of blue and gray; Emmeline Vance, a tall pale skinned lady with long brown hair; Hagrid was also there. Heista Jones was a small old lady in a rosy pink dress. Stugris Podmore was a tall man in a gray suit and cloth cap.

Back at the table Minerva was sat at the end next to Professor Lupin who insisted that I call him Remus for Order things, then there was Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the man next to me was Alastor Moody.

Professor Lupin had been teaching us a little bit about him in class recently. He was the most famous, most skilled dark wizard catcher of all time. He's lost his leg, part of his nose and an eye in the first war. Now he had a claw footed leg and a mechanical eye that swivelled around and let him look through the back of his head. It was bright blue and considerably larger than his other eye. Most of his face was covered in scars.

"Alastor Moody." He said in his gruff voice. "Don't keep your wand behind your ear, you could curse you own ear off." he plucked my wand from behind my ear, grabbed hold of my arm and shoved it up my sleeve. "We wouldn't want that father of yours to think we were mistreating you now would we?"

"Actually he'd probably think it's cool."

A nervous chuckle rippled through the room.

The door handle jiggled as someone tried to open it.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop it!" Mrs. Weasley hollered.

The door opened anyway. I looked round to see Lynx slink through the slight gap. She walked between everyone getting a 'feel' for them and deciding if she liked them or not. She seemed to like Alastor a lot, was happy to see Hagrid and Fang, dismissed Mundungus without much more than a second glance and then lay down under the bench where I was sat. Everyone's eyes followed her. Alastor's 'mad-eye' followed her too and stayed looking at her through the bench.

"That's a good familiar you've got there. Her name?" he asked gruffly.

"Lynx." I smiled deciding that I liked this man a lot too.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled. "Now that we're all introduced let's begin. Kingsley, you have pushed the paper work through on Sirius's exoneration?"

"Yes." Kingsley replied in his deep voice. "It will go through tomorrow."

"Good. I expect Tom to have placed Death Eaters within the ministry already, you will keep an eye on them?"

"I have already identified one potential threat. Tonks you have the evidence?"

"Yep, all in here! Oh shoot!" she spilt the drink she was holding all over the table and down Mundungus.

Alastor instantly whipped his wand out and cleared it away.

"Thanks 'pop'." She joked. "Do you want to see it?" she patted her bag.

"Yes please."

The papers were passed down the table and Dumbledore took his time looking over the stack of papers. Whilst he did that I glanced around the room trying to gain an insight into people's thoughts. When I was next called Tom would want to know the exact reaction to the news that I was his daughter. The less I had to lie the better. As if she knew what I was thinking Lynx got up and walked amongst everyone again. I watched her from the corner of my eye.

"Keep an eye on him, both of you."

Kingsley and Tonks, who swiftly deposited the papers back into her bag, nodded.

"Arthur, you will pass on information as well, I trust?"

"Of course."

"I ask this of everyone who works in the ministry. Aberforth –"

"I'll keep an ear out in Hogsmead, don't you worry Albus. I know what I'm doing."

My head snapped up at the gruff tone he used. Alastor's gruff tone was comforting but Aberforth's was laced with anger and resent. I figured it was a long standing argument for the resent to be so blatantly obvious. Or maybe he didn't care who knew they didn't get along.

Lynx stood by Aberforth then and studied him. He glanced down at her and smiled and then looked back up to see if his _brother_ wanted him to do anything else. I looked back to Albus to see regret shining in his eyes. Aberforth looked away.

"Mundungus, keep an ear out in the streets. I believe you will learn more than everyone at the ministry combined in these early weeks."

"Then why are you trusting him?" Severus darkly muttered. I was inclined to agree but didn't say anything.

Albus ignored him and moved onto the next person.

"Hagrid, the centaurs will be a great ally but I think convincing the giants we need their help is a better course of action. I have contacted Olympe Maxime of Beauxbatons, and she has agreed to help you. You will meet her at the school in France in a week."

"O' course, Dumbledore! Whatever yeh say."

"Go back to Hogwarts and prepare yourself. Aberforth, do you wish to stay? I'm sure Hagrid will be happy to drop you off if you don't."

"I better get back to keeping watch over Hogsmeade." He replied and bustled out of the basement entrance door.

I filled my goblet with pumpkin juice and took a long drink and just listened to the discussion for a while. There wasn't much detailed planning at this stage as it was too early on in the war. We didn't know how close Lucius was to breaking the Death Eaters out of Azkaban which was our largest tactical concern right now.

"Enchanted parchment." I accidently said out loud.

The conversation came to a stop and everyone looked at me.

"Make some enchanted parchment, hope to God Voldemort doesn't find it and then we can stay in touch –" I gasped as a burning pain flared in my left arm. I dropped the goblet I was holding. "Speaking of the mentally screwed megalomaniac.

Lynx leapt over the table and came to a halt in front of me.

"It's just you." Severus said. He gripped my arm and made me stand.

I moved quickly after that. The stairs didn't seem to take a moment to walk up and before I knew it I was in the bedroom. Fortunately it was empty so I just shut the door and pulled my clothes off. My trunks had arrived. One was filled with my Hogwarts things the other was my Death Eater ensemble. I opened that one with a flick of my wand and the clothes rose out of it in the order I had to put them on. I dressed quickly knowing that he didn't like to be kept waiting. As I dressed I closed my mind off and became a Death Eater. I used a spell to do something fancy with my hair and then I stepped out of the room.

"I think Lynx will only allow you to go if she goes with you." Severus said. He was hiding behind his occulation shields too.

I looked down to Lynx and saw the determination in her eyes.

"Alright, fine. But you'd better be all clever whilst we're there. You do like snakes don't you?" I pulled my hood up and began walking back down the stairs. I heard a door open and a troop of teenagers spilled out of it. I ignored them and focused on what I was supposed to be doing.

"Run though it again." Severus commanded.

"Tell the truth as often as possible without compromising the Order. Evade after that. Only lie if absolutely necessary. If he doesn't ask for certain information don't give it. Be calm, focused, confident, but submissive. Show respect."

I passed all my friends who stared at me with wide eyed, worried faces. They'd obviously figured out where I was going. The basement sounded silent as we passed the stairs down to it. They all seemed to be holding their breaths in one, pregnant pause.

"What is your task?"

"To get him to trust me."

"Good."

I stopped by the door and turned to face Severus. I felt security wash over me. Even though he wouldn't actually be there in person he'd be with me. With that last comforting thought I left.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was silent when I went back in. Albus looked gray in the face, Mrs. Weasley was squeezing her husbands hand and even Alastor looked grim. I heavily sat down next to him and glared at the table.<p>

"Here get this down you." Alastor said giving me his silver drinking flask.

I smelt it before I drank it. Hard liquor. I gulped a mouthful down and then gave him the flask back. Fire traced my chest as the liquid made its way though my system. Feeling surprisingly better I felt myself relax. Albus took his eye off me and turned to Lupin.

"I need you to spy on the werewolves. Tom is sure to try and recruit them."

There was a collective gasp of indignant shock. Sending anyone to spy on wolves was a certain death sentence but for the wolf… well when all the others sided with the Dark Lord they'd call him a traitor and take action without waiting for orders from higher up. Lupin seemed to take the news in his stride; after all he'd done it in the previous war.

"Who will take over my position at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked.

"I was wondering if Alastor might take it."

I forced myself to not glare at him. If he wanted someone to teach them how to defend against dark magic then who better than someone who had used it? When would the fool see sense that I was the best person for the job?

"Teach? Me? Never!"

"Oh, go on, Mad-Eye!" Nymphadora pleaded like a first year Gryffindor. "You'd be brilliant. You'd be teaching them all how to defend themselves! That's right up your street!"

"Oh, since you put it like that." He took a swig from his flask.

Well, he'd be better than the wolf I suppose. At least he hadn't tried to kill me without reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Late at Night<br>****Grimmauld Place**

Albus had insisted on staying with me while I waited for Abigail to return. We were in a drawing room on the first floor with a fire in the hearth and mugs of tea, charmed to keep the liquid hot, in our hands. Neither of us said much at all.

All I could think was terrible thoughts of Abigail being found out and tortured until she begged for death. I could almost hear her screams in my head and feel her pain.

I kept on telling myself that she was ready for this. That she'd trained for it since she was ten. I only hoped that she didn't say something that would jeopardise herself or the Order.

Dumbledore began dozing after a while. I stood up and began to pace not caring if my footfalls could be heard in the room below. When would she be back? Would she come back unhurt? Would she even come back?

I fell back into my chair and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-Afternoon<br>****Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Dining Room**

There was nothing in the room this time. No table surrounded by sixteen chairs, no tapestries. Nothing. Everything was silent. There wasn't a breath of wind coming through the partially open windows, no movement of flames in the hearth. Just empty solitude.

The doors at the other end of the room opened. Lynx stood in front of me baring her teeth. I heard two hissing voices talking to one another in parseltongue.

"A cat, Nagini? Perhaps my daughter has brought you dinner." Tom said.

"A familiar. Her familiar." The snake replied.

"Go, Nagini. Investigate."

I placed a placating hand on Lynx's shoulder and she relaxed her protective stance to come and sit by my side.

The snake, thick as a water pipe, slithered into the room probing the air with her tongue. She slithered in and made her way straight to Lynx. I wanted to kick it away, kill it so it could do no more harm but I had to let it do its master's bidding. Lynx looked down at Nagini almost disinterestedly for a moment but then she bowed her head to the snakes level and purred. They butted heads for a moment and then the snake was gone.

"The cat is compliant, master." The snake hissed just as Tom entered the room.

He was wearing full black robes and bare feet as he was last time I saw him. His red eyes gleamed with delight and his smile showed his pointed, less than human teeth. Evil followed him like a shroud ready to strike and snuff out any light.

"A cat, Nagini." His laugh was a hiss. "Almost a lioness." He said in English. "Where did you find her?"

"The grounds of Hogwarts when I was eleven. She was almost dead but Severus knowing she would be useful to me helped me tend her until she reached full health."

"What does she prey on?"

"Deer mostly I should think."

Tom drew his wand and conjured a large antlered stag. Its eyes were bright with fright. It skittered where it stood and the sound of its cloven feet reverberated throughout the room. Lynx eyed the deer knowing what was expected of her. Her short tail twitched asking what she should do. I rested my hand on her head for a moment and then moved to my father's side.

"Nagini." He hissed. "Wait."

The snake curled around our feet and stared at the deer.

It skittered even more knowing which animal as going to kill it. Lynx hissed and hunkered down in a fighting pose and lurched forward a few feet. The stag took flight towards the doors but Tom closed them. The stag skidded to a halt. Lynx hissed at it and it took flight once again, hot breath pluming forth from its nostrils. Lynx began to chase it, clawing it its hind quarters and legs. The stag called out in fright and pain and then it was over.

Lynx jumped onto his back and sunk her teeth into its neck snapping the bone. The stag crashed down. Dead. Lynx lithely walked around it a couple of times and then began to take her fill.

"Ah, excellent." Tom crooned. "And now we will feast also."

He waved his and in an ark and a round table with two chairs appeared in the middle of the room. There was a lavish meal set out: meats and vegetables, cheeses and crackers, fruits and flasks of wine. Silver plates and cutlery sat opposite one another. Tom took his seat first and then I took mine. A fire roared to life and Nagini slunk away to lie in front of it. She gently hissed as if snoring.

"Tell me how Dumbledore trusts you so completely."

"He's a trusting fool." I began knowing he would like the lie… half truth. He was trusting but never was he a fool. "He saw me grow up never knowing the ministrations of Severus. Severus taught me the importance of secrecy from a young age and when he was confident I could keep secrets well enough he taught me about you and your ideals. But to Dumbledore I had to pretend to be a muggle loving hater of blood purity." I made distain colour my voice and hatred flash in my eyes.

Tom looked angry at what I'd had to endure, but also pleased that I had. I was the perfect spy in his eyes.

"I had to befriend the staff and students of Hogwarts so that it would seem that I enjoyed my time there. I had to enjoy spending time with the muggle studies teacher, whose lesson Dumbledore has forced me to take to ensure that I remember who he wishes to win the war for."

"Muggle automobiles are perhaps the invention that will help us most." He absently mused. "What other classes do you take?"

"Nine others, defence against the dark arts, transfigurations, charms, potions, herbology, care of magical creatures, ancient runes, arithmancy and divination."

His eyes lit up in delight. "Divination? You have a particular affinity with it?"

"With some aspects." I hedged hoping he wouldn't make me outright say I do not have the sight. He was waiting for me to explain. "I have particular skill with palmistry and the crystal ball. I also excel at tarot readings and reading tea leaves."

"What of reading the flame?"

I obediently looked into the flames behind Nagini and focused there for a moment. There were signs in the fire. Signs I did not want to see, but signs that he would be more than glad to hear.

"Times will be terrible for the muggle lovers. The Order of the Phoenix will dwindle before the end. They will be nothing before you come to power." The last was a lie to make him feel more confident than he should be and hopefully he'd make a mistake.

He poured a chalice of wine and gave it to me. I smiled and took a small sip. He smiled at me and then poured himself some wine.

"Eat, my child. I cannot imagine that Dumbledore has given you such fine food as this."

"Indeed he as not."

I filled my plate with beef and potatoes, carrots and poured gravy over the lot. Everything was cooked to Narcissa's perfection and smelled like it always used to in my childhood. Though I was still a child my childhood, tonight, was over. Now I was nothing more than the Dark Lords daughter, and Dumbledore's spy.

"You have found the Malfoy's hospitable?" I asked hoping to learn something about their health.

"You mean to enquire after Draco? I beg you, child, to be frank with me. He and the Malfoys are all in excellent health. I find Narcissa to be an excellent host."

"I will personally inform her of her success." A weight lifted from my shoulders. If Narcissa carried on doing as she was she'd be safe. Hopefully the Dark Lord would favour her slightly and see to it that she was kept safe.

"You worry for her?"

Did I ever? "She has proved herself to be a perfectionist. She will ware herself out before long if she is left to worry if she is meeting expectations. You are comfortable here, aren't you, Father?" I made concern fill my voice.

"Most comfortable, however I could be even more so if you were to stay for a time."

Shit. I knew Dumbledore would never allow it. Not this soon. Neither would Severus.

"Soon, Father. Whilst the Order accepted the news of my lineage some of them need final proof that I am trustworthy. I admit it may take a while."

"The least convinced?"

"Difficult to say, Father. There were many to examine in a short space of time. When I do discover the person I will ensure that they believe me."

"Tell me what is Dumbledore doing?"

"Telling people to keep an ear out for any news. He is finding it difficult to compose a plan so early after your return. He is relying on you making the first move."

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. Lynx finished her fill and moved towards the fire but allowed Nagini to absorb the majority of the heat showing that she was less dominant.

_Clever cat, _I thought. _Clever, clever cat. _

"Come I will show you to your room." Tom said once we had finished.

We both stood up and he led me from the room. He took me up the stairs and along the hallway that overlooked the back garden. There were still quidditch goals in the far corner from when Draco and I were children. The rest of the view was of well kept lawns and topiary. He opened a door and gestured for me to go in first.

The walls were plainly painted a dark green with black woodwork at the bottom. The ceiling decoration matched it. The light fitting was of elegantly moulded silver snakes and dragons. A four posted bed of dark wood took up much of the room. It had black and green coverings with silver snakes embroidered into it.

"Narcissa made this." I said running my hands on the soft material.

"It is to your liking I trust?"

"Very much so. I will finally have a room to my liking."

"You could not at Hogwarts?"

"No. To appease Dumbledore. I look forward to the day I can avenge myself of the hardships I have had to endure." Which wasn't a lie. I wasn't going to kill Dumbledore for the hardships I have and would have to face, but Tom Riddle. If it weren't for him assuring himself against death I wouldn't have had many hardships to face at all.

"We will both gain revenge on the same day, I think. You will kill Dumbledore and I will take Harry Potter."

"It will be a great day for you, Father."

"Indeed. Indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Dinner Time**

I was sitting in the window seat when a familiar knock sounded on my door. I hurried over to it and opened it.

Stood there was my oldest friend, the person I trusted most after Sev. Draco. He looked worn and scared. I couldn't do anything lest Tom had put watching spells around the room. Instead I let reassurance fill my eyes and he gave me a weak smile.

"My Lady." he smirked.

"Oh shut up. Want to come in?"

"The Dark Lord bids you to come to dinner. And to wear something other than your Death Eater robes. Look in your wardrobe. I'll be back in ten minutes."

He pulled the door closed and left me stood there wondering what was in the wardrobe. Even though I'd left been here since two in the afternoon and it was now half seven, I hadn't moved from the window seat.

When I looked back at the wardrobe it was open showing me a selection of dresses and coats. Most were dark colours with just one bright red one. I decided I'd leave that one for when I needed a pick-me-up and pulled a dark green one out. It was obviously chosen by Narcissa given its elegance. It was a form fitting dress with a modest neck line and long, wide sleeves. It fell to the floor and had a small train. Silver jewellery floated towards me – a snake shaped bracelet with a matching necklace and earrings.

Draco knocked on the door again. I pulled some slightly heeled shoes on and opened the door. He was wearing a suit and tie which was the exact colour of my dress.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you think he's hinting something?"

"No offence but I hope not." he smiled. "Come, we mustn't be late."

Down stairs in the dining room Lucius was holding a conversation with the Dark Lord. I paused for a moment before going in. Narcissa looked poised and confident though I knew she hated the sight of the monster she was catering for and letting into her home. Lucius feigned delight even though I knew he was just as sickened as Narcissa.

"Good evening, my child." Tom said. "Come sit. Draco has been most gentlemanly I trust."

"As always. You were speaking of the proposed break out?"

"It seems the only way to succeed is to gain the allegiance of the Dementors." Lucius said calmly even though I knew he was panicking inside.

It was something we hoped we would never have to be responsible for. Having the Dementors side with him, and this early, was a devastating blow. As soon as the Dark Lord gained control of the ministry, as he would before the end, they'd be free to prey upon whomever they wanted, wizard or muggle kind.

"Then you must do it." I bluntly replied as Draco pushed my chair in. I was sat at the other end of the oblong table facing my father. This was Lucius's seat. It always had been and as such I inwardly felt awkward sitting there. "I am sure they will be most glad to know that their servitude will soon be at an end."

"You alone make it impossible to see any fault in the logic." Lucius said. "You will be a great aid to our Lordship."

"I already know that." I said in keeping with my persona. I was the Dark Lord's daughter I had to look down on everyone when they said things like that. I hated doing it, especially to Lucius, but I had to.

"You must be excited to soon have you sister at your side." Tom said to Narcissa.

"I worry about her every day that she is in there. I hope she will be fit enough to serve you upon her return, my Lord."

"No doubt she will be. No doubt. I believe you will like her, child." Tom began to help himself to food. After a couple of moments so I and then the Malfoys.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Midnight<strong>

"I am sorry to see you leave so soon, my child." Tom said as he walled with me down the path to the gates. Once outside the gates I'd be able to Disapparate out of this nightmare.

"I too wish I could stay." I sycophantically sighed.

Lynx purred in agreement and dared to rub her head against the Dark Lords hand. I nervously watched as he looked down at her. He smiled a little and stroked her.

"I hope you approve of her, Father."

"I admit that I am fond of her already. She will be an asset if you should find yourself in danger. She is large for her kind is she not?"

"The largest on record."

We had reached the gates. I looked back towards Malfoy Manor and felt a tear roll from my eye. I hoped they would be alright.

"Now, now, my child!" Tom exclaimed in joy and forced me into a hug.

Resigning myself I returned it.

"You will be back before long." He 'soothed'.

"How long?" I stepped away from him and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Lucius will reveal when we will break into Azkaban soon. I have every intention to have you present for the news. You seemed enraptured when Lucius and I were talking of it."

So I'd find out the date for the break out. I'd have something to tell Dumbledore and he'd be able to tell the Aurors and… well _if_ he told the Aurors. Some things we just had to let happen.

"I will miss you greatly."

He held out his empty hand and pointed his wand at it. Slowly a Death Eater mask materialised. It was red with black swirls on it.

"A parting gift." He said as he put it on my face.

"Thank you, Father."

"Tell Severus I wish to see him tomorrow afternoon. Now you must go lest you lose Dumbledore's trust."

The gates turned into smoke. I left. I walked along way from the house before taking hold of some of Lynx's fur and Disapparating.

I landed on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place and thudded against the door when Lynx darted down the steps to the basement. I opened the front door and was met by a face full of wands held by a bunch of teenagers.

Knowing the lightning fast reactions of Hermione, Ginny and Harry I threw up an absorbent shield.

"Dumbledore!" Ron, Fred and George yelled at the same time as my shield was hit with six different hexes.

"Vile unworthy scum! Mudbloods and blood traitors in my house! I will not allow it!" Mrs. Black's portrait shouted.

"Now if you just allow me to explain." I said irritably from behind my mask.

They all looked perplexed for a moment. I took the mask and my hood off.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" I harshly snapped taking them all by surprise and pushed through them, pulled the curtain that housed the room where Mrs. Black's painting sat closed making her shut up and headed straight down to the kitchen. My hair fell out of the charm I'd put it in and I felt myself relax.

In the kitchen there was still a kettle by the fire keeping warm. Without looking at anything else I walked over to the fire and made myself a cup of much deserved tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Almost Midnight<br>****Grimmauld Place**

"She will be here soon Sever –"

"Dumbledore!" thee different panicked Weasley voices hollered from downstairs.

Both Dumbledore and I jumped up from our chairs and hurried downstairs. I heard Abigail's voice say something and felt relief thunder through me. She was back. She was safe. Alive. I sat down on a step and let my head fall into my hands. Down bellow Mrs. Weasley was telling the children to get to bed. Knowing they would be coming straight up the stairs I controlled my shaky breathing and stood up. Ronald Weasley was staring at me. I stared back.

"Are you alright, Sir?" he nervously asked.

"Of course he's alright, Ronald." Granger snapped. "I expect he wants to see his _sister_, that's all."

"Yeah I guess so." He replied.

"Get out of his way, Ronald." Granger snapped again and pushed Weasley passed me.

Once they had all passed and gone in to their rooms I walked down the stairs noting how Hermione Granger, one of the students I treated most harshly in class, had saved me from her idiotic friends' stares and even less intelligent questions. One could say that she had protected me from an uncomfortable discussion, but no one ever saved Severus Snape. They left him to save himself.

When I stepped into the kitchen the whole order was sill in there. Dumbledore was asking her questions which she was tiredly answering all in one go.

"Wouldn't shut up about Lynx for a while. No one ever told me he was such a chatterbox! Lynx this, Lynx that… Something about having a good host. Gave Lynx a stag to kill. Nothing of particular consequence. Asked about my education and life at Hogwarts. Oh, someone may have to teach me to drive. Said something about muggle cars being their most useful invention. Apart from that, not much. Now can I sit down and drink this tea before it goes cold?" she rose her voice as she asked that.

I smirked as everyone hurriedly made a path for her to get to the table and made space for her to sit down. She slammed the Death Eater mask she was holding onto the table top. Everyone stared at it.

"Don't you all have places of employment to present yourselves at tomorrow?" I barked.

It worked and everyone began leaving thanking Mrs. Weasley for her food and Sirius for his hospitality. Some left via the basement entrance and others walked up to the front door. When they all left it was just Mr and Mrs. Weasley, their twin sons, Dumbledore and myself down there. Oh, and the mutt.

"Here's some biscuits, dear." Mrs .Weasley said. "Have as many as you like. I expect you'll need a few to cheer you up."

"Thanks." Abigail picked a chocolate one up and dunked it in her tea.

"I require a discussion with just the Snapes." Dumbledore said.

Everyone filed out taking their time to welcome Abigail back. I sat there impatiently. She was back and she was unharmed, that much they could see. What more reassurance did they need? Once they were all gone I sat next to her and examined the mask. It was very much like Bellatrix's had been in shape and design.

"Did he inform you of the significance of the colouring?" I asked turning it over in my hands.

"No. To keep an eye on me I expect. At least everyone will know who I am when I'm wearing it."

That was true. Now the Order members would know which one was her in a fight and allow her to escape. Maybe it was red so the Death Eaters were sure to show her respect. I put it down.

"He said that he would ensure that I was there when Lucius tells him it's possible to break into Azkaban. He's investigated every avenue but the only hope he has is to gain the allegiance of the Dementors."

I sighed knowing that it would come to that.

"You told him he must?"

"Of course." She finished her tea and poured herself some more.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore smiled.

I failed to see what was so excellent about any aspect of the situation but it was Abigail who voiced the question.

"Now he has no reason to doubt any of you. Severus, you gave him his daughter; Narcissa is doting on him, Draco will of course follow in his mother and father's footsteps and you endorsed the allegiance of Dementors. You will all be safe for at least a while."

"There is one more thing." Abigail began. "He wishes me to reside with him for a while. I have managed to give us at least the summer until he will demand it."

"Then you must spend Christmas with him." I replied not allowing a scrap of emotion to show.

"Oh, and he wants to see you tomorrow afternoon, Severus."

"Very well. Now you must rest."

"I second that." She yawned and stood up from the table.

Together we walked up the stairs to her room on the fourth floor.

"You have done well." I said and pulled her into my arms.

She hugged me back, fiercely.

"I'm glad I'm back." she whispered.

She then turned to her room and opened the door. I saw that all of the Weasley children and Potter were in there.

"Unless this is actually your bedroom, get. Out."

As one the boys stood up and sullenly left the room and hurried down the stairs.

"I shall be at Spinner's End if you need me." I said to Abigail and then shut the door.

* * *

><p>Before Hermione or Ginny could ask me any questions I slipped into the bathroom and got changed into pyjamas. Then I carefully put my Death Eater robes into their separate trunk and sat on my bed. Lynx curled herself up at the end of it. I got under the covers and lay down.<p>

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow." I said before they could say anything.

"So, you're not a Death Eater now?" Ginny asked. "I mean, you acted so different when you were in your robes."

"I was never a Death Eater, Ginny. Just Dumbledore's spy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Constuctive criticism welcome!<strong>

**Next time... Severus sees the Dark Lord adn has a very serious conversation with Hermione Granger**

**J.K. ROwling owns Harry Potter**


	16. Thursday 20th July 1995

**Woooooooo! Update! Thanks to all those who reviewed, read and alerted last chapter! You made my day! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 20th July 1995<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<br>****Malfoy Manor **

"I have a task of the greatest importance for you, Severus." The Dark Lord hissed. "There is a myth of a weapon so powerful that it may not be transported by magical means. I stumbled upon the tale when I was a school boy. I wish for you to research it."

"Yes my Lord." So it seemed Abigail was right about the clue he gave her. "And when the weapon is made, my Lord, who will you entrust with its transport?"

"My most valued Death Eaters. Now go. Take advantage of Hogwarts library while it is free of nosey Gryffindor Headmasters."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<br>****Grimmauld Place **

"Now sit and do your homework all of you." Mrs. Weasley softly ordered us all as we entered the kitchen.

The dining table held all of our books and they were placed around the table. We each found our seat and picked up a book to study from.

"No talking now, the sooner you get it done the sooner it'll be out the way." She fussed around us all and made sure we were all doing something before she left to begin cleaning the cooker.

Mr. Weasley was sat over there nursing an injury he had sustained transfiguring a biting video tape player back to normal.

"They'll find out eventually, Molly." He said softly.

Everyone at the table stopped scratching quills against parchment and looked at our books so that we could hear the conversation.

"They're all far too young, even Fred and George!" Mrs. Weasley hissed back.

"They're all thick as thieves, you know that. Let them know, Molly. It's for the best."

"No, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley turned away from him and filled a bucket with hot water.

One by one we all began writing again and that was the end of their discussion. Mr. Weasley looked over at us sympathetically and shrugged.

I read a passage about tarot readings and then made some hasty notes before turning to Hermione with a deck of cards.

"Pick ten." I said.

Mrs. Weasley looked over and seeing that I was doing work turned back to what she was doing.

Hermione slowly picked the cards.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." I murmured.

"Why didn't you?" she looked back to her cards confused.

"Three more." I said. "Too dangerous." I whispered. "No one was supposed to know."

A glass jar was knocked over we all looked round to see ink spilling over Ginny's work.

"Ron!" she hissed.

"Sorry, Ginny." He replied.

"I'll get it." Hermione said seeing an opportunity to close the gaps between us to that I could whisper to everyone.

"I'll sort your parchment out." I said and moved round to Ginny.

Harry shuffled over to 'share his ink pot' with Ron.

"No one was supposed to know." I began, slowly waving my wand over Ginny's potions homework. No wonder she looked terrified. If Sev saw it in a state she'd lose ten points to be sure. "For this to work you all have to trust me and trust me completely."

There was a moment of silence.

"I trust you." Hermione firmly whispered.

"Crookshanks seems to like you. And Lynx." Fred said.

"After Scabbers I'd trust them about people." George finished.

"That's good enough for me." Ron said a little too loud.

"Good." Hermione began in her normal tone of voice before Mrs. Weasley could interrupt. "I can't get back to mine now." she slowly moved back to her seat 'accidently' upsetting Harry's stack of books to buy us more time.

Harry ducked under the table to help her pick them up and they had a whispered discussion under the table about something. I turned to Ginny.

"I trust you."

"Thanks." I quickly finished cleaning up Ginny's parchment but you could still see the outlines of a stain. "I'll talk to Sev for you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

I moved back to my seat and got back to Divinations. All was quiet for an hour until Harry spoke up.

"Abigail, you're good at Divinations. I need some help."

"Hermione will you help with mine?" Ron asked.

Hermione was about to say no but I elbowed her in the ribs and she said yes understanding what was really going on. Ron and I swapped places.

"Why didn't you at least tell _me_? He killed my parents." He asked straight away.

I dealt myself ten cards.

"I almost did when we first met. On the Hogwarts express, remember? No one was supposed to know for a reason."

"In case we told someone and they put you in Azkaban?"

"Yes." I lied. I felt really bad for it. I was never supposed to lie to friends but it was easier than the truth and less damaging to my mission. Harry wouldn't act the same around me if he knew that I was having to spy on _him_ to get Tom to trust me.

"That's not it is it?"

"What does this card mean?" I asked pointing at a women tied to swords.

"Wrongful imprisonment and slanderous accusations. There's something you're not telling me." he whispered.

"Near enough." I said. "Harry," I whispered. "There are some things that I will only be able to tell you if I am discovered or once the war is over. This one."

"Ace of cups." He scrunched his eyes up. "You're going to change something."

"The course of the war if I can help it." I darkly muttered loud enough for Mrs. Weasley to hear. "Harry, I can't tell you much more. Dumbledore trusts me. You need to too."

"You're keeping awfully quiet about something I need to know. How can I trust you?"

"Because you have to." I loudly snapped. "You think I like wearing those clothes and that mask? You think I like pretending to be someone I'm not and have a father who will trust you one minute and kill you the next? Do you really want to know where I was that night you brought Cedric Diggory back from that graveyard? I was in a meeting with his inner circle where he gave me this." I pulled up my left sleeve for all to see.

The Dark Mark looked up at them. Harry paled at the sight.

"He tried to kill me when I told him I'm in Gryffindor."

"You went back? For me?"

"No! Not for you! You might be the Boy-Who-Lived and he may want to kill you but that's not the only reason he came back! He's trying to kill all of us. First it'll be wizard kind he favours then purebloods and then Death Eaters. He'll kill everyone who doesn't fit his scheme, believe me Harry he will. That's why I go back. To save every innocent life I can. Not just yours."

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" he snapped standing up to look me in the eye.

"Yes, you do. You touching that bewitched chalice is proof enough of that. He will first of all search for you and then he will kill you Harry because you are nothing, _nothing_ compared to him."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Yes. You are." I said very slowly. I picked up my stack of books and parchment and left the room saying, "Trust me or not that's your decision, but you'll only die sooner if you don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Afternoon<strong>

I had been doing homework ever since I had left the kitchen. I had far too many things to have to worry about to deal with homework. I was just about to finish my arithmancy essay when Hermione came in. She was holding a bucket and had two sets of gloves and two sponges in her other hand.

"After what happened earlier Mrs. Weasley is giving us all chores to keep us busy." She explained. "We're on window duty. But I can do it myself if you –"

"Pass a sponge." I said putting my book down. I stood up and crossed over to her.

"How's Harry?" I asked as we began washing the first out of three windows.

"Quiet."

"Oh." I replied squeezing dirty water from my sponge.

"You know that after his aunt and uncle he finds it difficult to trust people."

"This time he has no choice." I bluntly replied.

"I know, but Harry –" she gasped and dropped her sponge.

I inwardly groaned and put a silencing shield around us. I had a feeling she'd figure it out but not this soon, not when I was so undecided on what I could tell any of them. I put the sponge down and sat on the nearest bed which was Ginny's.

"You can't tell Harry because it's about Harry!"

"Your intelligence will get you killed if you are not careful." I looked up at her and could see that she was thinking and then another light sparked in her eyes.

"He wants you to get close to Harry, doesn't he?"

"Yes. This wouldn't have been so difficult if I were in Slytherin." I whispered. "Hermione, how much can I trust you?"

"Absolutely."

Lynx slunk into the room and paced over to Hermione. She sniffed at her face and then purred.

"I'm sorry I –"

"You have to be careful I understand." She gently interrupted. "Only tell me what you can, I don't want to make this more difficult for you."

I breathed a sigh of relief and then began my tale right from the beginning. If the Dark Lord ever saw this memory it would look like I was telling her to make her trust me even more. And it felt so good to finally tell her. I'd been wanting to tell her for so long. She was my best friend. She out of any of us deserved to know everything about me. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and tears of relief slipped from my eyes to stain my blouse.

As I talked I felt Hermione's sorrow and sympathy fill the room which made me want to cry even more. She was far too understanding for her own good, but right now it was all that I wanted. An understanding friend to tell it too. When I'd told Tom about my past although I had mostly told the truth it was riddled with lies and he was only understanding as far as how I would be able to serve him went. But Hermione… she knew the real me. By the time I finished (I'd missed out the bits about Draco) tears were flooding down her face faster than mine.

We pulled each other into a hug and cried for a little bit.

"I think you should tell him." Hermione said. "Not all of it, but what He wants you to do."

"Telling Harry is a last resort. It'll make all of our lives more difficult if he knows. Can you try talk to him for me?"

"Of course."

"Hermione… there's one more thing." I nervously said.

"What is it?"

Another tar fell from my eye. "You know when I made friends with you? Well… it was because Sev told me to."

She looked rightly shocked but quickly schooled herself.

"Why is that?" she stiffly asked.

"Because you can help us. No matter what he says in class he thinks you're a brilliant witch and potioner. If things come to it you can protect him, save him from potions and curses. I know we basically dragged you and your mum and dad in to the war, but the truth is he believes, and I believe, that we'll need you before the end."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"At some point. I hadn't planned on telling anyone everything just yet but I was always going to tell you this when I felt the time was right."

We both stayed silent and looked to the floor thinking our own thoughts. I was worried I was going to lose her as a friend. If I lost her… well who else apart from Sev would I be able to confide in? I certainly couldn't count on being able to talk to Draco that often as we were enemies in school, Dumbledore had other stuff to worry about, Sev was generally busy too and, besides, telling him wasn't the same as telling someone my age I'd just found out. I still trusted him more than anyone but he didn't show his emotions all that often and sometimes, like now, that was what I needed – another person to be sad with me.

"Are we... Are you still my friend? I'll always be yours even if you're not mine." I told her truthfully.

"I only wish you'd told me sooner." She said and threw her arms around my neck. "Please be careful."

"One can never be too careful around the Dark Lord so don't worry I've got that one covered. I think even most of the Death Eaters have that one covered."

At that moment the door opened and Fred or George stuck their head around the door.

"Oh, someone's been spilling their heart out." he said and came into the room. "Fess up." he sat between us. "Who's the lucky feller?"

"You obviously." I began and his jaw dropped. Hermione tried to not laugh. "So handsome –"

"True enough." he said and puffed his chest out.

"A gentleman."

"I always try to be."

"Would never put anything before doing his potions homework."

"Yeah that's – Oi!" he said but I had already jumped off the bed and ran for the door.

I heard him get up and run after me. I barrelled down the stairs passed the other twin and squeezed between Harry and Ron who were carrying stacks of books. They dropped them and moaned at me.

"What's up, Freddie?" the other twin, George, asked as he was passed by Fred.

So that's who I had just pretended to flirt with. Fred. Well he was the handsomer out of the two I suppose.

Then I heard Harry and Ron moan at Fred for knocking the books back over. I ran down another flight of stairs and heard him catching up taking the stairs two at a time with his long legs. I all but fell down the next flight and but managed to keep on my feet by holding onto the banister.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley yelled up to us.

I looked up from the floor and saw Sirius come out of his room to see what was going on. Too late to stop I crashed into him and we tumbled down the stairs to the ground floor. When we stopped I heard Mrs. Weasley rushing down to help us at the same time as Fred bounded down the rest of the stairs. I quickly got up as did Sirius. I stood behind him and grabbed hold of his arms.

Fred moved around him but I spun both Sirius and myself around to keep him between us.

"Come here you little…"

"Yes?" I asked looking over Sirius's shoulder which wasn't difficult as I was only a couple of inches shorter than him.

Fred lunged for me again and I spun us around once more so that we were looking at the front door which at that moment opened.

"Put my –"

"Fred don't –"

" – potions homework before anything else! The day I do that is the day Snape is stood behind me." at that moment he tried to lunge for me but a hand grabbed his collar making him almost fall to the floor.

"Then I suggest you get started." Severus began. "And for your insolence I am doubling your work to an essay about the creation of wolfsbane."

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

Severus looked at me. "And why not?"

"Because at the moment you're not a teacher as school is closed for summer. Stand behind him for all I care whilst he does it but _do not_ give him any more."

Severus looked at me for a moment and seeing that I was right combined with Mrs. Weasley's glare of disapproval he let Fred go.

"Very well." He said.

"What's this _Snivellus_, bested by your younger sister?" Sirius laughed.

Taking the opportunity I pulled Fred out of the way.

"How much do you have left to do?" I whispered to him.

"Two lines."

"Go, I'll delay him."

Fred hurried off.

"Do not make me remind you of your little trip in our fifth year, Snivellus." Sirius spat after Severus had thrown an insult at him.

"You mean the one where –"

"Sirius I need to ask you something." Harry boldly interrupted.

"Of course, Harry. Anything. Beats wasting my breath on Snape."

"I need to talk to you too, Sev." I said before he could draw his wand on Sirius.

As Harry and Sirius had gone down to the kitchens I walked into the Library which was the closest door to us.

* * *

><p>Even though I knew that Abigail had asked to talk to me to stop the argument with Black she did look like she had something to talk to me about. I closed the door behind me and put a silencing charm around the room. I looked at her expectantly. She began to look incredibly nervous.<p>

"I told Hermione. Everything."

"Everything?"

"Apart from Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. Yeah."

"I see. You trust her?"

"Completely. Lynx does as well and after Pettigrew…"

"Indeed."

I turned on my heel and opened the door.

"Potter." I called up to him seeing him on the stairs. "Fetch Miss Granger."

"Yes, Sir."

"Kercher," Abigail said as he walked passed. "Bring some tea up, thee cups."

"Yes, Miss Riddle. Anything you say." he bowed down low and hurried off to do her bidding.

"You allow him to call you that?" I asked incredulously. Ever since learning her lineage he had done everything she had asked and was the only one in the house he treated with respect.

"He may answer directly to Sirius but is loyalties lie with Voldemort. What's the harm in having his trust?" she said and sat in the chair that was behind her.

I sat down too and waited for Miss Granger to arrive. A moment later she knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me, Sir." She politely said.

"Yes. Sit down." I conjured another chair for her making a triangle for us to sit in.

Krecher came back in with a tray carrying the Black's finest teapot, cups, saucers, spoons, milk jug and sugar bowl.

"May I pour Miss Riddle's tea?" he asked. I noticed Miss Granger flinch.

"No thank you. Close the door on the way out would you?"

"Whatever you ask, Miss Riddle. Krecher lives to serve the House of Black and so the Slytherin heirs in turn." He bowed low again and scuttled from the room and closed the door.

While Abigail poured us all tea I renewed the silencing charm. Miss Granger fiddled with her tea cup and took a nervous sip, her eyes flicking from me to the floor. I had some of mine before I spoke.

"Abigail has told me what passed between you earlier." I began.

Miss Granger almost spat out her tea. She began too look even more nervous.

"I will not obliviate you, however I believe it wise that she spoke to you. You are aware that you must not tell anyone?" I ignored Abigail's look of disbelief and shock. She quickly schooled.

"Yes, Sir." She sighed in relief.

"Abigail, as a precaution, will tutor you in the art of occlumency upon your return to Hogwarts –"

"Why not now, Sir?" she interrupted.

"Ginny." Abigail explained. "Though we could begin the calming exercises now."

"Very well. Allow me to make one thing clear, Miss Granger. You are Abigail's confident, _not_ a spy."

"Yes, Sir. Though I still wish to help when ever I can."

I sucked in a breath which was enough to make her shrink into her chair. With a great patience I only ever had to use with Gryffindors I asked, "Miss Granger, was I not clear enough?"

"Clear, Sir. Perfectly." She sipped her tea and looked to the floor.

"You may go now."

"Wait." Abigail said.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Harry is having difficulty trusting me, you know how important it is that he does."

After what his 'family' did to him that was no surprise. Perhaps it would have been best to only allow the Order to know who she really was. It was clear that Miss Granger, who dare I say was growing on me, trusted her for which I was grateful. Now she'd have someone she could talk to if I wasn't there. She'd also have someone to watch over her all the time in case there was a slow acting curse or potion about her person. I wasn't going to tell Abigail that was my other motive to have Herm… Miss Granger know what was going on as she would make sure to cover up illnesses and injuries.

"Miss Ganger, you will have to talk to him." I said.

"I don't think it will be enough, Sir. Harry values the whole truth more than anything else." She replied.

The door opened and Lynx walked in and kicked the door closed behind her. I felt the silencing charm renew by itself. Or maybe Lynx did it. She sat in front of Abigail expectantly waiting.

"You want me to Legilimens you? Alright." Abigail said pulling out her wand.

Miss Granger leant forward in her chair to study what was about to happen. It was a thing I too was interested in doing, however Lynx had only allowed Abigail to do it as of yet. She was definitely her person's familiar.

Abigail pointed her wand at the feline and mouthed the spell. Both Miss Granger and I sat perfectly still and completely silent for five minutes while we watched. Then Lynx blinked breaking the connection.

"He feels betrayed." Abigail whispered. "Hermione's right I need to talk to him."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Hermione. You finish your tea. Besides Sev has something he wants to talk to you about." Abigail rose from her chair and walked out. Curiously, Lynx stayed.

I looked at her for a moment before putting my tea cup on the tray and then sat back in my chair. Miss Granger finished her tea and nervously gripped the cup she was holding. The thought that she'd be a skilled spy drifted through my head.

"Abigail will be in great danger from now on. I will not always be there to watch over her, however you will be." I hated to admit it but it was true. Abigail was almost always with her – they had the almost all the same classes, were in the same house and took all their meals together.

"You want me to watch out for slow acting curses and potions?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Would he do that to her, Sir? She is his… _daughter_, after all." She forced the word out. I wasn't surprised. Even fourteen, nearly fifteen years on I still didn't like to dwell on it.

"Yes. He almost killed her the night they met just because she is a Gryffindor. He, however, will most likely try to protect her where as others –"

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She will be jealous of her position in the Inner Circle."

"Do by all means, Miss Granger, continue this conversation by yourself." I drawled. Surely four years as my student had taught her not to interrupt. A simple change of setting was not going to change that.

"Sorry, Sir. I assume he is going to break them out?"

"Whether he does or not is none of your concern. However the principle behind your statement is correct. You are an intelligent, talented witch. There are not many I would trust with this."

"I'll do my best, Sir."

She had the sense to not make promises she couldn't keep at least.

"Hermione! Abigail!" Mrs. Weasley hollered just as I was about to say something.

"Go, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Sir." She stood up and walked towards the door. "Sir?"

"Miss Granger?"

"I know you wouldn't have got me stuck up in this if you could help it. Thought you should know that. And thank you, for letting me help Abigail."

Stunned by her civility and sincerity I merely inclined my head.

"Oh and she told me that you don't actually like treating us the way you do in class."

"Is there a point to this, Miss Granger?" I snapped. Why was she being so nice to me? She didn't, heaven forbid, pity me did she?

"If everyone knew why you really do it they'd let you. Anything to win the war."

I sat in my chair openly stunned. There wasn't much that could take me by surprise but Hermione had succeeded.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Have a good afternoon, Sir." She walked out and softly closed the door behind her once Lynx had followed her out.

How the hell was I going to be horrible towards her in class now?

* * *

><p>I took Harry into his and Ron's room which was empty.<p>

"You didn't get far with the windows then." He stiffly said.

"Shut up and sit down Harry, I'm about to have a very serious discussion with you."

That sobered him right up and he sat on the edge of his bed. I perched on Ron's. I looked him in the eye for a long moment. If he'd been a Legilimens he could have performed the spell there and then.

"I know that above all that you value the whole truth." I began, "But the fact of the matter is, is that as a spy I can't tell you everything especially as you can't occlulate. But I can tell you this. As soon as I was born I was marked for this and so have been pretty much raised to be a spy. Don't be angry with Sev and Dumbledore. There was no way to protect me from this. I have already been given a mission from the Dark Lord and that is to watch your every move and report it back to him."

Harry got up from the bed and paced around it once before sitting back down.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"As little as possible. There will be things that I have to tell him."

"Like what?"

"That's the crux of it, Harry, I can't tell you." I growled and now it was my turn to pace. "If I tell you what I've told him then you'll keep secrets from me. Harry for this to work I have to know everything about you at all times! You can't lie to me, you can't keep secrets and you can't do things behind my back, unless Dumbledore tells you to."

"He'll ask me to do that?"

"Maybe. In that case if I find out that you're doing something and I ask you about it say it's a favour for Dumbledore or something." I sat next to Harry and took his hands in mine.

"Harry, I need you to trust me."

"What if I don't?"

"It'll make my life a lot more difficult and dangerous. I'm not saying this to trick you into trusting me, but he might even kill me. That's how serious this is. But if it comes down to me taking the killing curse to stop him killing you even if for only two seconds I'd do it. Harry, please try."

At that moment Hedwig fluttered down from her perch atop of the wardrobe and landed on my shoulder to playfully nip my ear.

"Crookshanks trusts you too and two familiars can't be wrong, can they?"

I let out a sigh of relief and was about to say thank you when Mrs. Weasley hollered from downstairs.

"Hermione! Abigail!"

"I trust you can deal with that." Harry smiled and began clearing up after Hedwig who hopped off my shoulder to perch on the headboard of the bed.

"Yeah..."

I walked out to the landing and looked down to the bottom floor where an annoyed looking Mrs. Weasley was stood with her hands on her hips. Hermione emerged from the library looking slightly nervous.

"I though I asked you to wash all of the windows." Mrs. Weasley impatiently began.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Yesterday's meeting with _Daddy dearest_ caught up with me and Hermione let me cry on her shoulder."

Mrs. Weasley deflated and a look of troubled concern arrested her features. She walked up the stairs and pulled me into her arms. I returned the hug.

"Oh my dear," she fussed and let me go only to smooth my hair down. "Well next time ask me to bring you a hot chocolate up. Do you want one now? I can put cream and marshmallows on it and add a stick of chocolate and some cinnamon. Hermione, dear, could you do with some too?" she asked looking down at Hermione.

"I could do with a pick me up before we get back to cleaning." I said feigning tiredness.

"Well come down stairs dear and I'll whip you something up." she ushered me down the stairs.

As she did so I rolled my sleeves up knowing that now I wouldn't have to hide the Mark from everyone anymore.

"You don't still feel that bad do you?" Hermione whispered.

"Spy training has to have its upsides right?" I whispered back.

"You shouldn't do that!" Hermione gasped but kept her voice low.

"Bit late isn't it?" I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave review! Please! With a cheery on top! lol<strong>

**Next time... A pesky owl, a new school year and candy-floss... I mean, Professor Umbridge! I did not just say candy-floss! Don't get the blood quill out, please! **

**J.K. Rowing owns Harry Potter**


	17. Friday 1st – Friday 15th September 1995

**Here's a new chapter. Rather a long one, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 1st – Friday 15th September 1995<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 1st September 1995 <strong>

**Hogwarts Express  
><strong>**11-'o'clock **

"Ron!" Sirius shouted and rapped on the window just as the train was about to pull away from platform nine and three quarters.

Ron opened it and stuck his head out.

"Cor, you're Sirius Black aren't you?" Seamus Finnegan asked from his seat next to me. He'd dived in here so the train could get under way but as soon as we pulled off he was going to go and find Dean Thomas. "Great that you got out, can I have your autograph?"

Sirius smiled and let Seamus press a piece of paper into his hands. He quickly signed it and passed it back. Harry grinned the whole time.

"Before I forget." He said turning to Ron, "I feel rather bad about Scabbers so I got you a little something." He pulled a moving bundle from his pocket and gave it to Ron. "Best wait until the window's closed. Your mother wouldn't let me give him to you if she knew."

"Mind out there, Sir." A platform inspector said and pushed Sirius back from the train. "She's about to leave. Don't want to lose your head now do you? Hey ain't you Sirius Black? Terrible what Pettigrew did to ya, we all thought him a hero an' all…" the train began to pull away.

Harry was grinning even more than before. For the most of the holiday Sirius had stayed in the house even though he'd been exonerated just to keep away from the fanfare of it all. Today was the first time he'd set foot outside and this was the first time anyone apart from those in the Order had expressed their feelings of disgust. It made us all buzz a little.

"What did Sirius want, Ron? Luna, Neville and I heard him talking to you." Ginny said from in the corridor of the train. Luna and Neville were stood behind her.

Ron began to untie the moving bundle which began to squeak and hoot. Hermione closed the window and the train began to move.

"You might want to come in; Sirius said we had to keep the window closed." Harry said to Ginny, Neville and Luna who squeezed themselves into the cabin being careful to not step on Lynx and Crookshanks who between them took up most of the floor space. As it was she was keeping my feet _very_ warm.

The bundle squawked one last time and what ever it was flew out. It whizzed around the room hooting, squawking and bouncing off of the walls and windows. It landed on Crookshanks' back but he batted him away with his tail and Lynx shook her head when he tried to land on her. Then the tiny owl went back to flying around the cabin until he came to rest on Luna's shoulder. She gently took him in hand and stretched to pass him back to Ron.

"He's lovely." She said in her dreamy voice. Today she had tiny turnip earrings and a rabbit foot necklace to go with her stripy ensemble of clothes. "What are you going to call him?"

"Snitch." Ron said irritably as the owl escaped his hands. "Small, fluffy and doesn't stop moving."

The owl landed on the luggage rack above my head and sat next to Hedwig. She turned her large eyes on him and then promptly closed them.

"Snitch, come back here." Ron ordered.

The owl looked back disapprovingly.

"I don't think he likes that. You should call him Pigwidgeon." Ginny said excitedly.

The owl chirruped and fluttered over to her.

"I think he likes, it Ron." Luna said dreamily. "Does anyone want a Quibbler?"

Ginny took one and so did Harry and Seamus. Then Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Dean left.

"I'm not calling my owl Pigwidgeon." Ron harrumphed.

"Once an animal decides on a name Ron…" I said.

"Alright, fine. Pig come here." he ordered.

Pigwidgeon did as he was told. Ron looked into his large eyes for a moment and then held him in front of Crookshanks. He sniffed the tiny owl and then lay back down to sleep. Ron then nudged Lynx awake but she didn't even get as far as sniffing him before she stretched out, yawned and then laid her head back on the floor.

"Good enough for me." Ron said and began petting the small Scops owl.

The journey passed slowly as usual with only the interruption of the food trolley and entertainment of exploding snap and wizards' chess to keep boredom at bay. This time, though, a black smudge that kept pace with the train by our window attracted our attention. Hermione opened the window and the smudge that was an owl flew in, dropped a letter on my lap and then left. Hermione closed the window.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked.

I picked it up and felt evil radiate out of it.

"You don't want to know." I replied which was all the answer they needed.

I opened it and read the short note before turning it to ashes.

"What did it say?" Ron nervously asked.

"Not much. He wishes me luck with school that's all." Well that was half the message the other half was the date for the next meeting so that Sev and I could have excuses ready if we needed them in order to leave. Or, as Tom wrote, 'to get out of detention'.

"Slimy git." Ron muttered. "Like he cares."

"Actually he probably does." They all looked at me in disbelief. "The better I am in class the Darker the curses he can teach me are."

"Slimy git." Ron darkly repeated.

"Come one let's finish the game." I said picking up the snap cards.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Great Hall<br>****Welcoming Feast **

After the sorting a small, plump witch all dressed in pink entered the Hall from the side entrance and took a seat next to Sev at the staff table. She picked the perfect moment of part way through Dumbledore's speech to do it and so he had to stop talking because her heeled shoes had been charmed to create a loud echo as they clicked on the floor.

"That's a ministry goon you mark my words." I growled looking at the woman.

Even her lipstick was pink as was the bow in her gray hair. She sat smiling out at everyone. Even the Slytherins were disgusted.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said to bring our attention back to him, "The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now, on to more exciting things! This year there is a change of staff. Many of you will have noticed that Professor Lupin is not sitting with us tonight – he has had to leave for personal reasons."

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and I softly snorted. Personal reasons my arse. More like pointless, life endangering mission involving werewolves who saw Wolfsbane as an insult.

"And so ex-Auror Alastor Moody will be replacing him as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

There were gasps of shock and excitement. _Everyone_ had heard of Alastor Moody. As much as the seven of us disapproved of the need for a staff change we cheered him as much as the rest of the Gryffindors. When we all eventually settled Dumbledore resumed talking.

"And there is another new member of staff. Dolores Umbridge will be joining us in a _ministry approved position_," his words dripped with disapproval, "in order to _evaluate the teaching_ this year."

"Good gracious, Dumbledore!" the woman exclaimed in an abnormally high pitched voice. I involuntarily laughed at how ridiculous she sounded as did Hermione.

Severus looked at her in distain. For once I think the whole school was in agreement with him. Umbridge walked around the table and stood next to Dumbledore who, with his cone shaped hat, made her look about as small as Filius.

"Anyone would think that you disapprove of my ministry appointed position and by disproving of me you disapprove of the minister himself."

I seriously considered hexing her where she stood.

"By all means Dolores, make a speech yourself." Dumbledore sounded cheerful enough saying it but anyone with half a brain cell knew he was being sarcastic.

She actually had the nerve to turn from him and look out over the Great Hall.

"Children," she began clasping her hands together.

I actually banged my head on the table. If there had been food in my plate I would have been a mush of mash.

"I am here to ensure that you are learning in the way that the ministry intended. There is no need to be hostile I assure you. Whilst I am here I want you to think of me as a friend who you can tell things that you would not even tell your heads of houses. You can come to me about _anything_. Hehe!" she giggled.

We all obediently applauded.

"What the bloody hell did that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means," Hermione began, "that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

"Why would Fudge do that?" Harry asked.

"You know what the papers think of Dumbledore saying Voldemort's back. He wants to brain wash us into believing him because he's to scared to admit it." I bluntly replied.

Umbridge sat back in her seat and smiled at all of us.

"Thank you, Dolores. Now, let the feast begin."

* * *

><p><em>Don't you just want to scratch her eyes out? <em>Abigail wrote over the enchanted parchment.

**You have no idea. **

_I'll do it for you if you like. _

**Impossible. She is a follower of the Dark Lord. He sent her here. **

_Well I can always tell him it was to keep my cover. _

**As amusing as it would be to see I recommend that you do not. **

_Alright. Fine. Spoil-spot. Put me in detention on the sixteenth would you?_

**Are my eyes deceiving me? Is a student asking for a Saturday detention? **

_Yes. Daddy dearest wants to see us and we cannot be a moment late. 11:30 sharp. _

**Very well. Defend Harry. **

_Sure. _

_Seriously I can't scratch her eyes out? _

**No. **

_Oh God she's coming back. Good luck!_

"Ah, Professor Snape! Just the man I wanted to talk to."

I turned to her without saying anything but allowed my disapproval to convey through my eyes.

"I want to know what you make of the staff here."

"They are hand picked by Dumbledore, he would chose only those he thinks capable." I flatly replied and turned back to my dinner.

"All of them?"

"Undoubtedly."

"What are the students –"

"Excuse me." I said rising from my chair. "I must speak with Miss Burbage."

There was an empty seat next to her as Trelawney had not come to dinner. I sat in it and poured myself a goblet of wine.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Charity asked.

"You may have to keep an eye on Abigail when Umbridge observes your class." I replied.

"I thought as much. Someone will have to keep an eye on you too, I think."

"I can control myself." I snapped.

"Indeed." She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive me. I –"

The parchment began to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and read it.

"I haven't seen you use those in a while." Charity mused and looked over my shoulder.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

_Given up so soon?_ Abigail mocked.

**I thought it wiser than scratching her eyes out. **

_Whatever. You gave up. Hi, Charity! _

Charity was looking at the parchment chuckling. She waved to Abigail and then looked back over my shoulder. At least to Umbridge it would seem that we were discussing something work related.

_Oh, when Ginny gives you her homework give her a break. Ron knocked his ink well over on purpose so we had an excuse to talk about things without Mrs. Weasley overhearing. _

**Understood. **

_Good. She looked terrified when I couldn't get all of the ink off. Wow, did you lower yourself to sitting in _Sybil's_ chair? _

**Desperate times call for desperate measures.**

* * *

><p>"You know when you talk over that he almost seems decent." Ron said.<p>

"He is decent." I snapped.

"Glad you think so."

"Ginny, I suggest you sit here before I give your bother a black eye." I growled. I stood up and sat on the other side of Ginny who didn't dare refuse.

"Now you've done it, Ron." Harry whispered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 2nd September<br>**

**Morning **

Hermione and I were sat in a dark corner of the library discussing Occlumency. I showed her a drawing of the layers of defence I had and she was studding it asking questions and then began to make a drawing of her own. I felt the enchanted parchment receive a message.

**How did Miss Granger fare last night? **

_We're just starting like Draco and I did, Sev. She's drawing a picture as we speak. _

**Have her begin properly today. You are avoiding Potter and Weasley so it should be simple enough. **

_Just Ron. Will do. _

**Why? **

_Ronald seems to think that although you are in the Order you actually hate Gryffindors and insulted you last night. _

**It means I am going my job well. **

_Yeah well, as my friend he should learn to shut his mouth. _

**It is a flaw all Weasley's have. **

_Maybe you should learn to shut yours too. I'm friends with all of them, remember?_

**Forgive me. **

_For your information all of the Weasleys are nice, you just need to learn to get along with them. _

I shoved the parchment away in my pocket and huffed.

"Is he annoying you?"

"Almost as much as Ron." I snapped. "Sorry. He says we should start practicing properly today. How about we finish this and then sit by the lake? It'll be a bit blustery down there so no one should bother us."

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon <strong>

Apprehensive I knocked on Dumbledore's office door hoping he was there. It took a moment but he called me inside. The door opened quietly and shut by itself. I strode into the office to see Fawkes walking about with Hermione…. Miss Granger's cat. He took one look at the pieces of parchment I was holding and a look for fright entered his eyes, the cat's ears laid back and he hissed.

"A document from Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"For the Dark Lord. It is a weapon of great power and destruction. If he is able to make it we will lose the war for sure." I gave Dumbledore the papers and he began looking at them.

I sat in a chair and waited. After a few minutes I began to pace. It took him half an hour to read them and as he did so his face fell grave.

"How soon does he require them?" he asked.

"I will be able to delay for a time. For once the student populous can only be a good thing." I sat back down.

"I will study these a while. By the time you hand them over you will all be safe, my boy."

"Thank you, Albus."

"I believe I saw Abigail and Miss Granger heading towards the lake both in deep thought. Perhaps you will be a help to them."

* * *

><p>Outside it was blustery but warm. Many students were spending as much time outside as possible before their studies resumed. I still wondered why Albus insisted bringing the students back on September first when the next two days were a weekend. They were noisy and bothersome for the entire weekend when they could be like that in their own homes instead of here.<p>

When I reached Abigail's usual thinking spot by the lake she wasn't there. There was, however a boat moored up at the edge of the island. I pulled out my wand and made it float back over.

Once on the island it was easy to find them as they had left a trail in the long grass. They were sat atop a rocky, grass covered, willow enclosed outcrop on the other side of the island. I remembered it being a favourite place of Abigail's when she was a child. For a moment I stood and watched them through the thick layer of willow branches. Miss Granger was sat leaning against the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed and was slowly breathing. Abigail was sat opposite her with her legs crossed and was reading a book. Suddenly Miss Granger's eyes snapped open.

Miss Granger irritably sighed. "Can we have a break?"

"I think it is necessary." I said stepping through the willow branches.

Miss Granger jumped in her seat. It was perfectly still in there with only the rustle of leaves to give away the wind outside.

"Hi, Sev." Abigail smiled. "Don't go round that side, there's an injured Hippogriff foal over there and Lynx is trying to convince her we're not going to harm her."

I sat down in the long grass and crossed my legs. Miss Granger looked surprised for a moment but then schooled herself.

"How are you progressing?" I asked.

"I can see my house but that's a far as I have got." Miss Granger began looking disappointed that she hadn't progressed further in such a short amount of time. "I can keep the image there for a few moments but then it disappears."

"It is to be expected."

At that moment Lynx walked around and with a look asked Abigail to follow her which she did. Miss Granger and I both listened to what was happening on the other side of the tree. After a few moments of silence she walked back to our side of the tree, a hippogriff the size of a large dog following her. The animal had a broken wing and a limp. She looked forlorn and was a little too thin to be called healthy. Miss Granger and I stood up and bowed. The hippogriff dejectedly bowed back as much as she could.

"I'm going to take her to see Hagrid. You coming?" Abigail asked.

"We'll get the boat when it comes back." Miss Granger answered for me.

I nodded in agreement and we all walked back to the boat. Abigail also had Lynx for company which seemed to calm the Hippogriff who didn't look particularly fond of the boat. Miss Granger stood awkwardly next to me fidgeting with her fingers and swaying on her feet.

"Has Abigail explained about Ginny's homework?" she asked to break the, for her, awkward silence.

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

><p>The boat floated back rather speedily and we both climbed in. Once back on land we parted ways, the girls heading for Hagrid's hut and I to the castle.<p>

Hagrid was tending his garden when we got there. Pumpkins were taking up most of it and they were already as big as last year's ones that we had at Halloween and they still looked like they had some growing to do. By Halloween they would be massive!

Fang saw us and began barking. Hagrid stood up to see what all the fuss was about and waved. We waved back and slowly walked down the hill making sure the foal didn't stumble or fall.

"Hi Hagrid!" we both said.

"Yeh've got a pigmy Hippogriff!" he beamed and bowed low.

Pigmy? There's such a thing as Pigmy Hippogriffs? Hermione and I looked at each other in confusion. The hippogriff however looked happier and made an elegant bow and walked over to him.

"I guess we insulted her earlier." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah. We should apologise." I replied as we walked closer.

The hippogriff turned to us we both bowed low and waited.

After a moment Hermione began to talk to her, "We're sorry -"

"We insulted you." I finished.

The hippogriff bowed and we stood.

"Thought she was a foal did yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah." I said in embarrassment.

"Well yeh see this marking on her head, the 'm' shape above her eyes? Only Pigmies have tha'. Sally's a full grown adult. With child as well I think."

"How cute is the baby going to look?" Hermione simpered.

"Won't look like anything if we don't get her eating quick. You two go inside and chop up the deer I caught and bring some out here. Don't get your clothes mucky mind!"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 4th September <strong>

**Morning  
><strong>**Second lesson **

"I bet Mad-Eye's going to be awesome!" Ron said in awe as we waited outside his classroom. I was still mad at him but I'd been talking to Harry a moment ago so of course Ron was close by.

"We're his first lesson of the year." Hermione said. "He told me so himself this morning as I was walking to history of magic."

"He's talked to you?" Seamus asked. "What's he like?"

"A blundering fool I except." Draco sneered. "He must be if he was employed by Dumble-sore."

Hermione whipped out her wand. "Aslator Moody is the greatest dark wizard catcher of our time. Though I'd expect someone like you to be afraid of him."

"What are you trying to say, Granger?"

At that moment the door slammed open making Lavender and Parvati scream. Once again I was leaning on it and fell through crashing into Mad-Eye. He quickly picked me up and set me right on my feet.

"Watch out there, Miss Snape. Constant vigilance." He looked at everyone, his mad-eye going crazy. "Well what are you waiting for? Get in." he moved aside and let us in.

Everyone filed in obediently and sat down. I took a desk by the wall near the middle with Hermione next to me. Lavender and Parvati were behind us. Harry and Ron were in the same row as us in the middle. We all took our books and wands out whilst waiting for Alastor to begin the lesson. Just as he was about to start the door opened and a person who looked more like a blob of candy-floss waddled in.

"What is she doing here?" Alastor growled.

"Alastor." I hissed.

He looked down at me.

"Tell her she's only supposed to be observing and can't get a feel for the lesson if she keeps interrupting."

"Yeah, shut her right up in McGonagall's lesson." Ron grinned.

I had to admit it was pretty spectacular. I hadn't seen Min snap at someone like that since I was five and it was me she was snapping at.

"Professor Moody?" Umbridge asked in her annoying voice as she sat down in the comfortable chair she'd conjured. "You may begin now."

"I'll begin the lesson when I see fit." He growled and limped behind his desk.

He sat down and paused for a long moment. Umbridge seemed to get flustered and fidgeted. Moody then took a long swig of his drink.

"I hope that has a medicinal purpose." Umbridge squeaked.

"Madam Pomfrey gave it to me. For the nerves."

Hermione, Harry, Ron and I snorted. It was for his nerves but it definitely wasn't from Poppy. We all knew it was fire whisky he kept in there. His other flask was pumpkin juice. Moody pocketed his flask and sat back for another long moment in which Umbridge went red in the face.

"In case you weren't listening on Friday I'm Professor Moody." He said getting up from behind his desk to write his name on the black board. He slammed the chalk back down on the table next to the board making everyone jump.

"Let me teach you a lesson right here and right now. Constant vigilance. You need it in these troubled times –"

"Hem-hem. What do you mean 'troubled times'?" Umbridge interrupted.

"You're here to observe and observe only. That's it. The end. Sit on your throne and I'll thank you if you don't interrupt my class!" He snapped in his gruff voice.

All the Gryffindors were grinning. I managed to sneak a look at Draco and saw that he was trying to not grin too. He caught my eye and amusement sparked in his. Umbridge however looked maddened but she composed herself and sat back down taking furious notes.

"Troubled times we live in," Alastor continued, "what with Voldemort coming back."

The whole class gasped in fear of the name with the exception of Harry, Hermione, Draco and I.

Umbridge stood from her chair. "There is no proof –"

Moody cut off her shrill voice. "We all know the minister is too scared to admit it. But Harry's seen him. How else do you explain Diggory's death? A freak accident? The Killing Curse I think –"

"Professor Moody –"

"What else could it have been? Not a sign of ill health or magic about him. You mark my words, class, he's back. If there's anyone in this room who doesn't believe it – leave. I haven't got time for you." His mad-eye swivelled around faster than ever scanning each and every one of us.

Everyone was pinned to their seats. I had half expected Draco to up and leave in fitting with his Death Eater persona but he was glued to his too.

"Alastor Moody I must ask that you stick to the curricul –"

"First it'll be wizards only, then purebloods, then Death Eaters. You mark my words class, if he wins only one of you in here will survive." Then he as he turned to his desk he softly added, "He'll kill the rest of you."

That last sentence had more a greater effect on the class than the rest of his speech so far. People paled, someone in the back began to cry, Ron was shaking in his seat. Even Hermione looked scared even though we'd heard the majority of what he'd said several times over the summer. Moody took another drink and then slammed his flask down on the desk making us all jump.

"The first thing you've got to know about Voldemort is that he'll imperious you given the chance. Who here knows what the imperious curse does?"

"Hem-hem. Excuse me Professor Moody –"

"I said sit down and be quiet!" he shouted and threw a board rubber at her.

It hit her square in the chest and knocker her back into her chair.

"If a bunch of fifteen year olds can manage it then I'm sure you can to! Now, the imperious curse. Mr. Weasley stand up and tell us all about it."

Ron nervously stood up afraid that one word wrong would get him injured in some way even though he knew that Alastor would never hurt him… Actually in his current mood I wouldn't be surprised if he hexed anyone who spoke out of turn.

"The spell is _Imperio_. It makes you do whatever the caster wants you to." Ron said and began to sit down.

"And what, Mr. Weasley, is your only defence against it?"

Ron stood up straight again. "Your own will."

Moody walked back to the black board and wrote the name of the curse on it. He muttered something about the curse giving the ministry some trouble when Voldemort was last in power. He quickly turned and pointed his wand at a jar and made a spider hover in the air. He enlarged it and then mouthed a word. _Imperio_.

"He's mad!" I whispered to Hermione.

He made the spider tap dance and do summersaults in the air. Then he made it spin a web on the ceiling of Sev wearing a stilly hat, hugging Dumbledore. Everyone chuckled and then he made it land on Umbridge's face. She squealed and tried to bat it off but only succeeded in messing up her hair. Everyone was outright laughing now, even the Slytherins.

"Great little curse this isn't it as long as you're having fun. But what if you're not. I could drop it out the window."

He moved the spider to the open window. Everyone stopped laughing and watched in horror.

"Drown him maybe?"

He left the spider hovering there. It was trying ever so desperately to get away from the bowl of water.

"It caused the ministry some trouble. People accused of being Death Eaters all said that they were under the imperious curse. Trouble is finding out who wasn't," he lifted the spider to safety, "and who was."

We all sat in stunned silence for a moment as he petted the slowly shrinking spider and put it in a jar.

"Longbottom!" he called.

Neville nervously stood.

"Another one."

"The Cruciatus Curse." He whispered and then sat down.

Moody scribbled it on the board and then picked up another spider. He made it float in the air and then cast the curse. The spider writhed and squirmed. The whole class was wide eyed and silent.

"Used for torture. There's no defence against it."

Again he stopped the curse, petted the spider and then put it back in the jar.

"Miss Snape."

I stood up knowing what he was going to ask. He'd already picked another spider up.

"The Killing Curse." I said before he could ask. "There's no defence against it and there's only one outcome. Immediate death."

As I said it he pointed his wand at the spider that was on the top of his desk.

"Avada Kedavra." he whispered.

Green light shone from his wand and then the spider was gone.

"Only one person has survived the Killing Curse and he's sat in this room." Moody said looking at Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time<strong>

Fred and George bounded over to us at the lunch table and all but sat on mine and Hermione's laps.

"We've got Moody next." George said. "We've heard he's great."

"What's he like?" Fred asked.

"Well he certainly lives up to his reputation as Mad-Eye." I replied not looking up from my Muggle Studies text book. Charity had asked us to read the first chapter once we'd purchased our books in preparation for our first class. With everything that had happened in the holiday I'd forgotten to do it and I had to leave for her class in the next couple of minutes.

"You'll like him." Ron said enthusiastically. "Especially if Umbridge waddles in and tries to interfere."

I stood up to get to class still looking at my book.

"I do not waddle, Mr. Weasley." Umbridge snapped.

"No, you're just permanently impersonating a penguin." I drawled still looking at my book. I turned to leave.

Everyone within earshot laughed. Umbridge went read in the face.

"My office Miss Snape." She said sternly. It sounded ridiculous in her high pitched voice. It didn't help that she was trying to intimidate me by trying to look tall when I was about half a foot taller than her even though she had heeled shoes on.

* * *

><p>Her office was painted pink. The walls were covered with plates with moving cats on them, there were paper doilies covering the desk, sat beneath all her different equipment pots, over the back of her chair, under the legs of the chairs and under her plant pot. They were all pale pink. All her <em>muggle<em> pencils were lined up in a neat row and there was a stack of pink pieces of parchment to one side. She made me sit in the chair that was opposite her desk.

"Tea?" She asked pouring herself a cup. Even the tea and the sugar was pink! The room was making me want to scratch my eyes out as much as the woman was.

"No thanks."

She then took her blazer off to reveal a tattoo of the Dark Mark on her left forearm. I inwardly sighed and cast a silencing charm around the room.

"I have met your father." she began. "In fact he personally recommended I create this position. I would appreciate it if you cooperated."

"If you have met my father then you are aware of my tenuous position here and as such I will be doing all that I can to keep my cover. Even if it means making life very difficult for you." I looked around the office and noticed a blood quill on the other desk that was in there. "He will be most displeased with you if he learns that you have hurt me you understand?"

"You… You cannot do this!" she spluttered. "The Dark Lord has given me this position and –"

"I can do this Dolores." I darkly said making her go pale. "Not only do I have the authority to do this, that," I said pointing to her arm, "is just a tattoo. Until you are given the privilege of the Dark Mark I have immense power over you, and even if he does gift you with it I will always be more important than you. Are we clear?"

"We are, Miss Riddle." She simpered.

"I expect you to treat me the same as any Gryffindor to enable me to keep my cover. Punishments, if any are due, we will discuss when the time comes. Clear?"

"Yes, Miss Riddle."

I stood up and walked towards the door just as I was about to open it I turned back to her.

"He will also be incredibly displeased that you are using _muggle_ inventions. In fact he may even question your blood status." I opened the door and walked out.

At the bottom of the spiral stairs I almost walked into Sev.

"Obliviate me I beg you!" I pleaded.

He just raised his eyebrow.

"You'll find out when you go up there." I took a step closer to him and lowered my voice. "I just had to go all Death Eater in there."

"Albus is aware of her position. You have just put her in your place?"

"Oh yes. I'm late for Charity's lesson. Good luck in there. I'll see you later if you don't commit suicide."

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen Minutes Later<strong>

**Obliviate me. **

_We'd have to get Dumbledore to do it for us if we both want to forget. _I covertly wrote back.

"Five points from Gryffindor." Charity said from directly behind me. "Put it away, Abigail, or I'll confiscate it."

"Yes, Professor Burbage." I said and put the parchment away.

* * *

><p><em>You got me in trouble! <em>Abigail wrote.

**Abigail, I am trying to teach. **

_Annoying isn't it. I was trying to learn. Truce? _

**Truce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 6th September <strong>

**Afternoon**

"Do you think Umbridge is going to be in there again?" Ron asked.

"Padma said that she's been in every lesson Moody teaches and only inspecting the others when he's got a free." Parvati said talking about her twin sister who was in Ravenclaw.

"Abigail, are you leaning on the door?" Moody shouted from inside the classroom.

I stood up straight just as the door began to open. He shuffled us all in and then went into his office and brought in a large oval instrument that had black glass and faces floating in it.

"Looks like I might have escaped her this time." He muttered and drank some fire whisky for luck. "Anyone know what this is?" he asked pointing at the oval thing.

"A foe mirror." Draco called out. "Only a paranoid lunatic would carry one around with him"

The Slytherins laughed heartily.

"Twenty points from Slytherin. You can all thank Mr. Malfoy for that. Foe mirrors show your enemies!" he glowed just as Umbridge's white eyed face popped up. "Their eyes go white when they're close. She's about to come in look."

He took another, much longer swig of fire whisky. The door opened and she came in.

"What does old toad face want this time?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Hem-hem." She coughed. "May I interrupt?"

"If you must." Moody glowered his eye staying focused on her.

Umbridge walked in with a stack of books floating at her side. As she passed us the books landed on our desks with a loud thump. They were all perfectly new, ministry approved and couldn't be good news. Together Hermione and I picked them up and flicked through them.

"As you are all studying for your Ordinary Wizarding Levels or OWLs the ministry has given decided that you need a stricter, ministry approved lesson structure in order for you all to pass." She said talking to us as if we were stupid or incompetent.

Hermione looked up from her book, "But there's nothing about –"

"Actually using magic." I finished.

"Oh you won't need to be using magic, dears. The ministry believes that a firm, theoretical knowledge will suffice."

"You mean we have to go into exams and perform spells we've never done before and still pass?" Parvati asked.

"That is correct."

"That's ridiculous!" Harry exploded. "We need to be able to defend ourselves."

"I can't imagine why you'd need to defend yourself, Mr. Potter. Who could possibly want to hurt you?"

"Oh, I don't know, _Voldemort_."

"Harry, dear, I know you are confused after your traumatic experience before summer but Voldemort has not returned."

"He has –"

"You can't make me teach it." Moody growled. No one had noticed but he had come to stand behind Umbridge and towered over her.

He grabbed her collar and began to drag her from the room. Umbridge however pulled out her wand and hit him with a stinging hex making him jump back. Moody pulled his wand out too and pointed it at her. She was about to cast another spell when something slipped though the door and charged into her, knocking her over. Umbridge screamed. Everyone stood up to see Lynx standing on top of her hissing and spitting in her face.

"Lynx, get off her. She ain't worth the trouble." Moody ordered as I was too busy grinning at the sight to tell her off myself.

Lynx hissed at her one last time, jumped off her and landed on my desk. Hermione and I praised her as did Lavender and Parvati who leaned over their desk to reach her. Umbridge scrambled up and hastily straightened herself out.

"Learn to control your pet, Alastor!" she screeched.

Lynx hissed again and shut her up.

"She isn't mine. She's Abigail's." Moody happily replied.

"And she's not a pet but my familiar." I snapped.

"How – how does he know her name?" Umbridge asked.

"Because we," I said gesturing to Hermione, Ron and Harry, "met him over the summer at the Order of the Phoenix head quarters. You know, the place where people are doing the right thing and fighting against Voldemort instead of letting him take over."

"Ah, Dolores!" Dumbledore said from the doorway, "Can I have a word?"

"Of course headmaster." she replied and waddled from the room.

"Good lesson, Abigail?" Dumbledore asked.

"The best yet." I replied and took my seat.

The door closed and everyone looked back to Alastor wondering what he was going to do once he'd finished having some more of his 'nerve tonic'.

"Do you think he can persuade Madam Pomfrey to give me some of that nerve tonic too?" Ron whispered to Harry just loud enough for Hermione and I to hear. The four of us smiled and swallowed our laughs.

"You mark my words," Alastor said very quietly, "she's a Death Eater. You mark my words. They've infiltrated the ministry!" he said over-loud. "Constant vigilance!"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 8th September <strong>

**Just before dinner **

Abigail was occulating against me whilst feeding me false memories of her childhood education where I told her the blood purity was a good thing and she adored the Dark Lord. Some of them were sketchy and made up on the spot. She knew it was something she needed to improve and was constantly working on it in our lessons. Draco was lying on the sofa enjoying the time in which he was able to drop his Death Eater guise.

"I understand that Ms. Umbridge has stopped the use of practicing defensive spells in class." I ventured.

Draco snorted in disgust. Abigail narrowed her eyes accidently breaking the connection.

"She tried." She snorted. "Alastor told her that he wouldn't do it and they almost had a dual and then Lynx knocked her over and then Dumbledore turned up." she stood up and went into the kitchen and poured herself a drink.

"She will find a way to enforce it." I said perfectly sure of myself.

"Alastor is going to go crackers when she does." Abigail casually commented and sat back in her chair.

"What was it Ron called her the other day?" Draco asked.

"Old toad face." Abigail smiled. "Since then waddling old toad face."

"I drew a picture of her the other day, in jest of course, as a cross between a toad and a penguin."

"Not a penguin! Penguins are too cute. Constipated more like."

Draco laughed outright and after a moment I gave in and laughed too.

"Constipated toad!" Draco wheezed as he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 15th September <strong>

**Afternoon **

I was late out of divination as Trelawney had insisted on talking to me. As such I was alone in the dungeon corridor when I saw Draco hurrying towards Severus's room. I caught up with him.

"Draco, fancy a little teamwork?" I asked.

"Depends." He replied with a smile.

"Sev and I have a meeting to get to tomoro –"

Tom's owl flew towards me and dropped a letter then disappeared. I opened it and read what it said.

_I wish for you and Severus to join us for dinner this evening. Arrive no later than half past six so that you may prepare yourself._

"Tonight." I let him see the letter. "Need to get me into detention, any ideas?"

"One." He said and tackled me into the floor.

On the way down we crashed into Severus's door and banged it open. Before we knew it Sev had pulled us apart.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"She just attacked me, Sir!" Draco whimpered. "I didn't do anything to her."

I pulled out my wand and hit him with a strong stinging hex.

"Just returning the favour."

"Abigail Evelyn Snape!" Severus snapped. "Detention straight after class. And fifteen points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

He clamped his hand on my shoulder and pushed me into class and to my stool.

* * *

><p>"I hope you have a good reason for stinging Draco." I asked once the rest of the class had left for their free period before dinner.<p>

Abigail gave me a piece of parchment. I read what was on it.

"A good plan." I conceded.

"I think we should leave now after the show I made of missing him last time."

"I have a detention to conduct. I will ask Albus to Apparate you outside the wards. Get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****4:30 pm**

The sun was shining on Malfoy Manor making it look almost like the second home it used to be. There was still evidence of evil surrounding the place but the sunlight made it seem less pronounced. White peacocks strutted along side me as I walked down the long driveway and up the steps into the house. The door opened by itself and I stepped into the cool lobby. Having no idea where anyone in the house was and unsure as to whether Tom approved of me calling out for him, Lynx and I ascended the stairs into the formal dining room, the room which used to be the family dining room. Now it was the location for the Death Eater meetings.

When I entered the room it was empty save for Nagini. Lynx walked over and lay down next to her by the fire. I left the room and went upstairs to what was now my room. Again it was empty. I set my mask down on the writing desk that had appeared, took my cloak off and hung it up. Then I walked back out.

"Father?" I softly called.

The next door down opened a moment later and Tom stood in the door way.

"My child!" he crooned. He walked over to me and gave me a hug which I returned. "I had not expected you so early." He said and then kissed my cheek.

"I have missed you, Father." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It is good to be back. I managed to get myself in detention with Severus by jinxing Draco. As he is known to give long detentions to anyone who attacks one of his snakes I was able to come early. Forgive me, did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all my child. I was merely passing the time reading. I admit I have been anxious to see you."

I smiled in 'bashful happiness' but knew that it was a lie. There was no way he actually wanted to see me. He was just playing nice so that I became even more devoted to him. Fortunately I knew much better to believe anything that came out of his mouth. I was occulating so that I wouldn't be pulled into the trap his words were trying to spin.

"You must stay for the Christmas holidays."

"I'd like nothing else." I lied trying not to throw up as I did so. "Dumbledore, however, will no doubt call a meeting with his precious order." I said with resent and hate.

"It is an ordeal I ask you to endure. It will be over before long, my child. Come, talking in the corridor is impolite of me. We will take a walk in the garden."

We descended the stairs and walked in a comfortable silence. Lynx and Nagini joined us just as we set foot outside and followed at our sides.

"Severus will be joining us later, Father. Unfortunately his teaching duties called for him to stay behind a while."

"A detention?"

"Yes."

"Is he popular amongst the students?"

"He is trusted and much respectd."

"Good. Good. I should like to know your opinion of Dolores Umbridge."

"She is a great help to the cause however I find her nothing short of annoying." The last at least was the heartfelt truth.

"Understandable for I too find it hard to tolerate her. However she was the best person for the task at such short notice. Has she managed to ban the practise of defensive spells?"

"She is close. Alastor Moody managed to delay her and I had to regrettably join in to keep Potter under my thumb."

"How long will it be?"

"It depends on the speed she can get it passed the minister who at present seems to believe she is trustworthy. It will not be long."

"There is something more you wish to tell me, my child."

I feigned nervousness. "Father when she came she acted as if she had more power than me. I had to put her in her place even though she knows that I am your daughter… Forgive me, but I am concerned that she my try to… force her way up the ranks and do more damage than good."

I hoped this would plant a seed of doubt in his mind. Hopefully he would keep a closer eye on her and if it came about that there was a spy he would first of all think that it was her instead of Severus, Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. I hadn't actually been advised on doing this and was risking a lot by doing so but it somehow felt like the right thing to do, a step in the right direction to destabilise the trust he had in her.

"I thank you for your concern, my child. I will be sure to keep her on a short leash. You will keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course. If I discover anything I will inform you immediately."

Lucius and Narcissa rounded the corner and stopped talking to show respect for their 'master'.

"Abigail has managed to leave the castle early." Tom said as if I had achieved some great triumph.

"It is wonderful to see you." Narcissa said with a genuine smile.

"It's great to see you too. My father hasn't overworked you I hope." I quipped to show him that I was comfortable in his presence.

Lucius paled at my statement but covered it up. "Heavens no, it is an honour to have you, my Lord. I have some excellent news concerning the break out of Azkaban."

"Excellent. Abigail, you run along with Narcissa and help prepare for our meal."

"Yes, Father." I smiled, kissed him upon his cheek when he indicated for me to do so and walked back to the house with Narcissa. Lynx stayed with Lucius who was petting her to give her an excuse to stay. Later I'd Legilimens her and tell Severus anything that I discovered.

Narcissa and I walked back up to the house in complete silence. Once inside we hurried into the kitchen and locked the door. Narcissa leaned against it and a tear fell from her eye. I gathered her up in my arms and held her tight. She crushed me in return for a long moment and then let go.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "How's Draco?"

"We're fine." I smiled. "I don't see him all that much, but he's alright. Still able to joke about the constipated toad."

"You do not have a high opinion of Dolores either?"

"If I could hex her I would. How are you and Lucius coping, Draco's been asking about you?"

"We're fine." she smiled.

I knew it was fake and that neither of them were at all fine, but it was how they had to be. They had to like having the Dark Lord here and they had to like waiting on him hand and foot and they had to do everything he asked without complaint.

"Dobby!" she called.

Dobby came into the kitchen from the pantry carrying a small box of potatoes. He looked the same as he always did only overworked and strained. He looked up to his mistress and when he saw me a smile came to his face and lit his eyes.

"Miss Abigail!" he exclaimed. "Dobby has long been missing Miss Abigail! Dobby is very glad to be seeing you. Dobby will get Miss Abigail a drink of raspberry and apple juice." He set the box of potatoes down on the low counter and began to busy himself getting me a drink.

As always it was perfectly cold and had just the right amount of sweetness. For a moment it was like being here when I was eleven and had nothing to worry about apart from beating Draco at quidditch. Then I opened my eyes and the happy illusion was gone.

"Thank you, Dobby. It's perfect as always."

"Thank you! Dobby is pleased that Miss Abigail still likes it. Is there anything Dobby can do for Miss Abigail or Mistress Narcissa?"

"Severus and Abigail will be joining us for dinner tonight." Narcissa said. "Shall we begin preparations?"

"Yes we shall. Would Miss Abigail like to help?" Dobby asked.

"No, Dobby, but thank you. The Dark Lord has told me he finds your hospitality and service most satisfying and I do not wish to ruin your efforts."

Narcissa looked immensely relieved and leaned against the wall for a long moment. A tear of relief sprung into her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and got back to work pulling spices from the rack. To stay out of the way I sat at the table. It was made for elves in actuality but when I had been a short eleven year old it wasn't too small, now I had to sit on the floor and stretch my legs out to be somewhere near comfortable. After a few minutes I gave up and sat _on_ the table.

I watched as Narcissa and Dobby worked with and around each other. It looked like they were dancing at times with the speed they moved around each other carrying hot trays and pans. Narcissa looked happy while she worked perhaps purposely forgetting who she was cooking for. Dobby looked happy to as he knew that if he made a mistake he would not be punished as he would if one of the other Death Eaters were in here.

"Abigail." Narcissa said after a while.

I jerked out of the trace I'd been in to see that the sun was waning and the smell of the food was filling the kitchen. There was a roast meat in the oven, seasoned vegetables were keeping warm under the grill and there was a cheesecake sat on the unit by the window. I looked round to see Narcissa holding a stack of plates in one hand and a pot of cutlery in the other.

"Pick up the glassware would you?" she nodded towards a case that was lined with red velvet.

I did so and followed her up to the dinning room where Lucius was waiting. As soon as he saw me he took the box from my hands, set it down on the table and pulled me into his arms. I returned the hug for a moment and then stepped out of his embrace. My eye caught the clock which read five to seven.

"Go and get ready." Lucius smiled.

"Severus is here?" I asked.

"Talking to the Dark Lord now."

I nodded my understanding and then all but ran up the stairs to my new room to get ready. It would not do well to be late.

* * *

><p>The dress she was wearing was of a dark red to match her Death Eater mask. I figured she thought it to be in honour of her gift and to show her allegiance with him. Glossy brown hair fell mid way down her back in perfect waves. The Dark Lord looked at her in approval. It took all my strength to not kill him where he stood. He had done nothing to raise her and was doing nothing to keep her out of harms way yet he clamed her as his own. There was a grim satisfaction that he did not know her at all, just what she let him see. Which was nothing of her true nature.<p>

The Abigail I raised was a sweet, kind girl who was shy of strangers and would sacrifice herself for a perfect stranger. The Abigail he saw was a Death Eater. Malicious. Calculating. Cold. She could be your friend one moment and your enemy the next.

She walked into the room with Lynx stood by her side and kissed the Dark Lord's cheek and then took her seat. Only then were Narcissa, Lucius and I allowed to sit. The hierarchy. Bellatrix, when she escaped, would not like that. She was the Dark Lord's favourite, his most devoted follower. Hopefully though being the Dark Lord's daughter would gain her some protection. Oh, he wouldn't give it but everyone knew better than to harm what was his.

At the Dark Lord's call food appeared on the table. He took his fill first, then Abigail and then Lucius, Narcissa and myself. Everything looked sumptuous but tasted like cardboard. We all pretended to enjoy it.

"I should like to see you and Draco play quidditch, my child." The Dark Lord began. "I hear that you are an excellent seeker."

"It is a past time I greatly miss."

"It is fortunate then that you will be spending much of your holidays here. It is wonderful news is it not, Lucius?" he hissed.

I stiffened in my seat. Abigail was to stay here. For Christmas. Without me. I reminded myself that Lucius and Narcissa would be here as well. There was little likely hood that anything would happen to her. And he couldn't monopolise her completely. She would have homework to do. Lots of it. Ten subjects of it. And he had just promised to allow her to play quiddditch with Draco so he too would be safe for a little longer. Hopefully he'd ignore Draco altogether. But Abigail… He could do anything to her. Anything at all and I wouldn't be there to stop it.

"Delightful news." Lucius replied with a smile.

"Draco will be most delighted to have your company as well." Narcissa smiled.

"And Severus, you must join us too for you are almost family."

A almost dropped my fork which was half way to my mouth. Family! I swallowed the insult.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Good. Our Christmas is decided for Bella will be here too."

Nagini poked her head over the table at that moment and he stroked her. They conversed for a few moments rendering the rest of the table silent. I looked to Abigail who looked back, a quiet knowing glint in her eyes. She understood parseltongue. Why I hadn't thought to discover if she did before escaped me. It was good that she decided to keep her talent unknown for the time being. She had another weapon, another place to glean information from.

"Tell me, what is Harry Potter doing?"

"Nothing of interest, Father." Abigail replied which was true enough. All he was doing was studying for his OWLs and getting into trouble when he flaunted the rules.

"I expect he plays seeker just like his troublesome father."

"He does."

"Why do you not play instead of him?" The Dark Lord asked accusingly.

Narcissa, Lucius and I bowed our heads as protocol demanded. Inside though we were all almost hyperventilating. Abigail needed a good excuse and quickly.

"I would rather serve you, Father."

"Such a devoted child. You have raised and taught her well." The Dark Lord crooned."

As one we breathed a silent breath of relief and raised our heads.

"Thank you, my Lord." I answered. The sooner we were allowed to leave the better.

"Tell me, Severus, how long can my daughter stay?"

It seemed that he was almost completely reliant on my judgement of the situation in regard to how long their meetings were. However it was difficult to judge what would satisfy him and minimise Abigail's exposure to him.

"An hour perhaps. The Gryffindors are too nosy for their own good."

"A great shame." He mused. "I expect you to ensure that you are both here tomorrow."

"Visiting my brother on a Saturday for an hour or two is not uncommon, Father. We will be here." Abigail smiled.

I was going to kill her when we left. We weren't going straight back to Hogwarts but Grimmauld Place and I was actually… Well we'd cross that bridge when we came to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<br>****8-'0'-clock **

"Ah, Abigail!" Black cheered as soon as she stepped though the door. "Snape." He cordially nodded when he saw me. "I will bring up some refreshments."

"I'd rather drink water from the gutter. Besides I need a private word with my idiot sister." I gripped her shoulder and pushed her towards the study.

She sat in a chair seeming unconcerned.

"You are not a Death Eater here, do not act like one!" I snapped.

She had the grace to look disgusted with herself and she deflated. She looked nervous which she hadn't done a moment ago. Slowly she lifted her eyes up to meet mine.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

"You have given him access to you every Saturday for 'an hour or two'."

Her face whitened and her hands began to tremble. At least she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Would he do it?"

"Yes."

"But Dumbledore…"

"Will assume that you're with me." I irritably replied. She flinched thinking that I was angry with her, which I was, but I was at this moment more angry with the situation.

"I'm sorry." Abigail whispered.

"I must tell Albus. Are you coming?"

"It'll be easier to leave if I stay here. Floo over in the morning. Tell Hermione something for me."

"Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Every little helps!<strong>


	18. Saturday 16th September 1995

**Sorry for the huge delay in updating. Computer and Internet have been falling out. Mostly Computer's fault. But I'm back. Having said that updates are only going to be every two weeks from now on (okay more regularly than recently but still, I used to update my other fices every other day) because I'm writing a story of my own and working out the background and fantasy stuff for another. But yes, I will work to be more punctual with the updates in future. **

**Here's the next chapter. Please leave a review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 12th September 1995<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>**  
><strong>**11:30 am**

The manor was full of activity. Death Eaters were talking amongst themselves, waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive. They milled around in the lobby leaving the dining room empty so that he may have a grand entrance for this, the second large Death Eater meeting. Soon of course their numbers would be doubled. How soon though depended on Lucius and what news he brought.

Abigail, Lynx and I stepped into the lobby proper and as we were last closed the doors with a heavy thunk to announce the Dark Lord's daughter's arrival. Everyone turned and their conversations stopped. Abigail paused and imperiously looked over everyone who was gathered. She walked tall and proud pretending she was better than everyone else… No acting like she was better than everyone else because she was.

The people around us were true followers of the Dark Lord – Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Travers, Macnair and a few others. These were his most loyal save for those who went to Azkaban rather than plead the imperious curse.

As Abigail walked though them they parted ways for her so that she could get to the doors of the meeting room which was once the dining room. A once happy place. Lynx and I followed a few paces behind her.

"Abigail." Lucius smiled and stepped forward. He shook her hand which she offered to him. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Lucius. How long until my father is ready for us?"

"Momentarily I believe. Go to him, he has been asking for you."

Abigail left leaving me with Lucius. The other conversations, thankfully, resumed.

"You are confident this plan will work?" I asked him. I really wanted to know if he'd found any other way to break the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. The threat of the Dementors was great and something we all wished to avoid at all costs.

"I feel it is the best course of action." He confidently replied.

I felt my gut sink. Dementors were the only way.

Tom was waiting on the small staircase that led directly into the dining room via a concealed panel. I walked down towards him having gone to see if he was in his room first. He turned upon hearing my footfalls and parted his lips in a grizzly smile.

"You seem nervous, Father." I said thinking 'surely not!'.

"There is much to be planned tonight, my child. I requested Lucius to keep his information secret up to now."

"He seems… pleased with himself. I believe the news can only be good to have already told you so himself. Do not doubt yourself, Fath –"

"I do not doubt myself, insolent child!" he yelled and raised his hand to slap me but he froze part way through the action.

I stood frozen to the spot. Years of training had taught me not to flinch when he rose his hand to anyone and especially when the action was directed towards me. It was something I had learned very quickly and had never forgotten. Severus had told me a story of watching a loyal follower be beaten to death because he had flinched when the Dark Lord was in a mood. That was a death I refused to experience. I'd die fighting for the Order in battle. Not because of my own cowardice but because I wasn't good enough to survive a fight. That end I could face at this very moment and die happily when I knew the killing blow was to come. But cowardice, if a boggart could embody cowardice that would be what it turned into when I faced one.

"Forgive me, my child." he crooned.

"It is I who should seek forgiveness. I did not mean to insult you." I said in a placating tone of voice that asked for forgiveness. Like I needed forgiveness. It was he who needed forgiveness for existing and leading such a wretched life.

"Forgiven, my child. Now let us welcome our guests."

Tom turned back to the door and descended the rest of the stairs.

* * *

><p>A panel in the wall of the dining room opened attracting our every eye. The Dark Lord in all his terrible magnificence stepped out and sat at the head of the table. Abigail followed him and the door closed of its own accord. She sat in her seat beside him and then we all silently entered taking the same places we had last time. As we sat wine rose in the silver, snake and dragon decorated goblets that were precisely laid out.<p>

"Welcome, all." The Dark Lord said attempting a smile.

No one replied. We only spoke when spoken too.

"First of all," he said, "everyone is to pay respect to my daughter at all times." He cupped the back of her head in his hand in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "She is by far your superior and will be treated as such by all. I hope we have an understanding."

Again no one answered. There was no need. No one was going to refuse. From now on hurting her meant death.

"Lucius has some important news I believe. You may not know this but I plan to break the remainder of my most loyal followers from Azkaban."

There was a cheer of ascent from many around the table. Abigail sat perfectly still but let her eyes flick from one person to another. Lynx was by my side still angry with Abigail still after yesterday.

"Lucius, tell us of the plan you have come up with."

"My Lord, I have been to Azkaban to discover the best way to assure our success. The Dementors will side with us my Lord and serve us in the future. Our friends are in the upper most cells of the land facing edge. When you give a signal they will allow them to escape."

The Dark Lord's eye lit up in joy. He could have the rest of his Death Eaters out of Azkaban at any moment. A triumph for him, a devastating blow for us. If only we could somehow delay. But that wasn't an option. This we had to allow this to play out exactly as the Dark Lord wanted.

"You are all to accompany me." he said. "Some may be too weak to Apparate home and will need your help. Two weeks from now should be enough time for you to satisfy your other masters that you are innocent in all of this. Be here by dark fall. Now go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts Castle<br>****12:00 pm**

Dumbledore, I thought, took the news relatively well. He'd been expecting it for some time and so had prepared himself for it. Still the swift progression of the Dark Lord's movements startled him. He didn't let us see it of course, not intentionally anyway.

"He will entrust Abigail with Bellatrix for sure." I said.

"If she is weak enough you must kill her. And you Severus." Dumbledore calmly said as if killing was an every day occurrence for both of us. Even when I was a true Death Eater I did not kill if I could help it. Abigail had never taken a life. I had hoped that she wouldn't have to which was an idiotic wish in the midst of a war. The very least the first person she killed would be in self defence not a planned murder.

I looked over to her to see that her face had paled and she was trembling. At the same time though there was determination in her eyes. I knew that she'd do anything to help end the war, but this… this was too much. It would destroy her.

"Come, Abigail, we must change. Potter has quidditch trials and I am sure you would like to watch." I said giving Albus a pointed look.

He smiled back seeming unconcerned.

Once down in our quarters and in our own clothes once again I made Abigail a hot chocolate and sat by her side.

"Do not do it." I said.

She looked round to me a question in her eyes even though she knew exactly what I meant.

"There are some things that will destroy you even if you do them in your Death Eater guise. Murder is one of them and we need you to be the Abigail we all know and love to win this war. Being a shell of yourself will do more harm than good. Do not kill her, Abigail. Trust me."

"Albus will be displeased." She said quietly.

"He will assume that she was strong enough to decide. What he does not know will no hurt him."

"Sev! We're all supposed to be working together! We can't plot behind Albus's back!"

"No. We cannot. But I have always said that to me you are more important than any war. Albus has agreed with this and allows me to use my own judgment when your welfare is at risk more than usual."

"So I… I don't have to…" she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. I saw relief wash though the tears and she sagged back against the sofa.

"No."

Her hand started trembling again so I took the hot drink from her and put it on the coffee table. Of her own accord she curled up next to me and let her tears roll free. I held her close and ran my hand through her hair.

"I'm not made for this, Sev." She whispered after a while.

I had wondered when this would come. The truth was that she was made for this. Even without everything that we'd taught her she would have managed. She was one of the strongest people I knew and could be whoever she wanted to be to fit the situation she was put in. Even from an early age, like when the Dark Lord had entered the castle, she'd taken the lead and acted with intelligence.

But she was only fifteen. She was too young to be witnessing the war. If I could have hidden her away I would have. We needed her. There was no escaping that.

"Do not doubt yourself, Abigail. You have done nothing wrong."

"But what about what I said to Tom last time we were there?"

"You have learned from that which is all we could have expected. You have gained his trust and have done more than we expected you to so soon. You have done very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment. I love comment! <strong>

**Next time... Azkaban. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	19. Saturday 26th September 1995

**Saturday 26th September 1995**

* * *

><p><strong>Carigentinny<br>****Suburb of Edinburgh  
><strong>**Late at Night**

Through the far-mirror (a piece of magic that enchanted a disk of silver to act not unlike a telescope) we could see Azkaban prison. Just looking at the isolation, the relentless waves battering the rocks and the black oblivion that surrounded it, made me shiver in fear. I'd heard stories about Azkaban my whole life and had never desired to be near it let alone see it up close like this. Alright we weren't actually close but the far-mirror conveyed the desperate hopelessness and desolate hostility as well as being stood next to it would. Even the perpetual coldness brought on by the Dementors seemed to seep into my bones.

We were all stood on the beach in a howling wind and merciless rain. Still for the Death Eaters who would be escaping tonight this would be a joy. To feel wind on their faces and rain on their skin. To be imprisoned away from that… I couldn't imagine it even if I generally hated this type of weather. Any weather was better than no weather.

A whispered command made the far-mirror zoom out a little so that I could see the placement of the Dementors. The last time I had encountered them Dumbledore had been there to save the day. Now the only people who could help stave of an attack were a bunch of Death Eaters. Not the most calming thought in the world. Severus and I were the only Death Eaters capable of conjuring patronuses besides Draco, Lucius and Narcissa but none of them were here. Draco was safely at school, probably faking sleep by now and Lucius and Narcissa were awaiting everyone's arrival at the Manor. They were to ensure that everyone had a room for the night and food in their stomachs.

"The Dementors are in position, my Lord." Severus said. His voice was muffled behind his mask.

The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed in wicked delight. A smile spread across his face revealing pointed teeth. He slowly raised his wand. Then he jabbed it into the air sending a jet of white light towards Azkaban. The spell took a few seconds to appear on the far-mirror but when it did it sped towards Azkaban and ripped the walls apart.

The Death Eaters were situated on the upper most floors of the prison and a hail of rocks plummeted into the sea killing any living thing they hit on the way down. Another whispered command made it zoom in on a white clad figure. She had long, black hair, glinting eyes and a wicked smile. She appeared to be hysterically laughing and praising the Dark Lord. I shivered. Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Dark Lord rolled up his sleeve and pressed a finger to his Mark. I felt my arm begin to burn and suddenly people were Apparating towards us. Bellatrix was no longer in the far-mirror but stood right in front of me.

"Bella!" the Dark Lord corned in an as excited voice as he could manage.

"My Lord!" she cried with tears streaming down her face. "I knew you would come. Never has my faith in you faltered." Her pattern of speech was strange. Sometimes sing-song, sometimes whispering but menacing at the same time but always submissive to the one she called master.

"I know, Bellatrix. I know." The Dark Lord said bringing her to a standing position from her bowed stoop. "Now allow me to give you the honour of being transported home by my daughter, Abigail."

Bellatrix's eyes went wide in shock. Oh yes, the Dark Lord having a daughter was most surprising indeed. I inwardly seethed at the latest thing I had to do for him.

"A daughter, my Lord?" she asked in a fast whisper.

Faking bravery I stepped forward but did not remove the mask I was wearing. It was protection. So long as I was wearing this no one could hurt me. I held out my hand to Bellatrix who unquestioningly took it.

We weren't the first to arrive, but nor were we the last. People Apparated down beside us seconds after we landed. There were only thirteen of them in total, but that was a devastating loss for the Light. We had thirteen more enemies to contend with.

Narcissa rushed forward with a blanket which she draped around Bellatrix's shivering shoulders. I forgot that Bellatrix was her sister.

"Are you alright, Bella? You're not hurt?" she asked.

"Cissy!" genuine excitement entered Bellatrix Lestrange's voice. It was weird. Her eyes even sparkled.

I felt Severus arrive next to me just seconds before my father. I felt safer with Sev there. I always did.

"Ah a family reunion." Riddle crooned as the sisters embraced. "Come, my child, let us leave them to converse. Take a walk with me."

"Of course, Father."

We stepped inside the wards. I took my mask off just as rain began to pelt down. Riddle kept it off himself but didn't bother to shield me from it. I didn't either, not because I wasn't sure whether I was allowed to or not, but because I needed something to keep me from panicking at the thought we'd just set thirteen Death Eaters free.

He decided to walk in a small copse of trees at the back of the house which meant he didn't start talking until we were there. I was grouchy and soaked to the bone by the time we got to the trees, but I forced my mood down. Getting killed wasn't worth it. When we did eventually get to the trees he conjured a metal bench which he invited me to sit on with him.

"The rain appears to be a comfort to you." He said. "Do you not take after me at all, child?"

"Severus taught me to not be distracted by the weather. I share your vision, Father." I replied my heart hammering in hope that the answer was enough to placate him. I didn't want to die tonight just because I was letting myself get wet.

"But it is a comfort to you."

"Only when I am worried."

He barked high pitched, cold laugh. "Worried?"

I put on a concerned face and spoke carefully. "Father," I took a chance and held his hand in mine. He looked a little surprised but pleased at the same time. "The Aurors will be after them already. They will know it was you –"

"The minister refuses to believe that I am back." he smoothly said.

I wondered how to play it. To tell him that Alastor Moody was in the Order was a bad idea, he'd be targeted even more than before and we needed him. To tell him that I thought he was being over confident was a death sentence to be sure. Even if I just randomly referenced an Auror without saying that they were in the Order would be bad. Playing up Dumbledore didn't seem like the best idea either but it was the only one that didn't implicate anyone who couldn't defeat him.

"You are that confident father?" I asked with round eyes. "Dumbledore will be angry about this, you truly think you can defeat him?"

Hot anger flamed in his eyes.

"I do not wish to see you at all hurt, Father. Not even in the slightest."

He simmered a little and forced his temper down. "Such devotion." He grimaced a smile. "You must get back to Hogwarts."

* * *

><p>In the manor thirteen Death Eaters were eating a meaty soup with hunks of bread with light juices to drink. Narcissa knew what she was doing here and I was not needed but I was not leaving without Abigail. Not when she was currently alone with that monster. She might need me.<p>

Narcissa was still caring for her sister. She made sure Bellatrix got the best bit of bread and made sure her goblet was never empty. She'd already prepared a bath and clean clothes for her. If I were the one looking after her I would have left her outside in the rain. But Slytherins were loyal to their families above anything else. For Narcissa's sake I hoped Bellatrix only ended up in Azkaban after the war. I knew she'd be devastated if Bellatrix died.

I wouldn't miss her.

Lucius came to stand next to me.

"There will not be another meeting for a while after this, I think. They all need to recover before they can resume their Death Eater duties," he said.

"How long?"

"A few weeks perhaps. They're in better condition than we had anticipated. It seems even Death Eaters are not allowed to starve to death in there."

"A comforting notion," came my sarcastic reply.

"You must get back to Hogwarts soon if you wish to keep your cover."

"I must wait for Abigail. She is currently with the Dark Lord."

"Not any more." Her voice called out from behind me.

We both turned. Her hair was plastered to her head and looked almost black, and her clothes clung to her body. Directly in front of me Barty Crouch gawped at her. Hiding a smirk I pushed his head down so hard it hit the table.

"I'd avert your hungry gaze from the Dark Lord's Daughter if you wish to live." I growled.

All conversation at the table stopped and everyone stared at her in shock and wonder. She held up well under their eyes. I sent a silent prayer to Narcissa. It would not look well if the Dark Lord's Daughter turned shy and unsure of herself in front of her inferiors.

With a withering look she gazed at all of them.

"Severus, we need to get back." she said and then turned to leave just as the Dark Lord appeared behind her. She kissed his cheek and quietly walked towards the doors. I followed. The Dark Lord stopped me.

"Teach that girl to trust my judgement." He hissed in a displeased tone and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I said every two weeks I know, I know. It's been over a month. Sorry. The damned computer keeps randomly disconnecting from the internet. I hate it. It's been like this since I got it in 2009. Sometimes it's okay for a few months and then it goes in teh fritz again. I'm working as well as I can with it playing up, unfortunately emailing school work has to come first :( Here's hoping that the next chapter will be quicker (: <strong>

**Please review!**


	20. Sunday 27th Sept  Monday 5th Oct 1995

**Sunday 27th September – Monday 5th October 1995**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 27th September<br>****Mid-Afternoon  
><strong>**Hogwarts Castle**

Sev and I had been grilled about all of this already by Dumbledore but here I was on my day off getting grilled by Alastor and my fellow Gryffindors. I'd been happily walking around the empty corridors with a niggling thought in the back of my mind but I was happy to ignore it. Sev had given Draco and I a day off as he needed the mental rest and so I was relishing this chance of freedom.

Unfortunately Harry and his damned invisibility cloak tackled my knees and knocked me to the floor. I hit it hard having no warning and bruised the heels of my hands and my knees. Then Fred and George picked me up from the floor and hauled me away. I'd protested the whole way there.

George, in a very serious tone of voice said, "Stop arguing or –"

" – We'll use a silencing charm on you." Fred finished.

I sighed and allowed them to drag me. Walking at Fred's side was a very solemn looking Harry James Potter. If he wasn't so obsessed with the war he'd have been happy with the newspaper's report of what had happened last night or settled with a quiet discussion with me, but this had the feeling of a full blown inquisition. Sure enough when I was heaved into the defence against the dark arts classroom Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Mad-Eye were in there expectantly waiting for me.

I was pushed into a chair and six pairs of eyes all stared at me. I sighed and recounted the story of what had happened the night before. When I was finished I glared at all of them, Sev's words about being careful how much fear I show Riddle in the back of my mind. I didn't tell them that part though, of course.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to spend some time with my brother. It's not often I get to do that without being a Death Eater."

I got up and stormed out of the room and headed down to the dungeons where I would be able to relax with Sev and maybe even Draco.

When I got down there Narcissa and Lucius were also there in deep discussion with their son. I smiled and caught their eyes but left them to talk to Draco. When Christmas came around and Draco was allowed to go home they would not be able to talk as freely as this. Sev was in the kitchen so I joined him in there.

"So much for a very quiet Sunday." He lazily said. He was sat at the small dining table looking out of the enchanted window.

"It's nice. Almost like home again." I turned a chair around and sat on it leaning my chin on the back of it. Sev looked over and rolled his eyes. He hated it when I did this but it was something I had picked up from Ron, Harry and the twins.

"The feeling is mutual I assure you." He said back almost slipping into his home town dialect. It was nice when he did that. Not only was he almost completely relaxed for once but it had a homey feel which made me feel young again. When I was a young child he often talked like that and so I had picked up some of the accent myself. Sev denied it of course but we all knew it to be true.

"Do you think… Um… never mind."

Severus looked over to me and I think he knew what I had been about to ask. He looked at me questioningly anyway and waited for me to talk. I sighed and knew this conversation would go better if I spat it out without hesitating much. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. It had been ages since we'd sat like this and it made me long for the simple times again. I sighed and leaned into his chest. He put his arms around me and held me tight against him.

"Do you think we'll be able to do this again any time soon?" I quietly asked and fiddled with a button on Sev's jacket like I always used to.

Severus didn't answer for a long moment as if he was deciding how best to answer the question. "The war will accelerate. I do not think this will ever happen again."

Pain flared in my chest and I could tell daggers were stabbing him in the heart too. He held me a little tighter and heavily breathed into my hair as if holding back tears. Then from out of no where another set of arms encompassed us both and a second hand rested on my back. Dumb-er-Dore.

"All will be well." Dumb-er-Dore said cheerfully and let us go.

Sev and I sat up and looked around to see Min stood behind us with a slight smile upon her face and in the corner was –

"Charity!" I called with a happy smile and rushed over to her. I hadn't seen her in what felt like years even though I took her class. I was taller than her now I realised and so it was I who had to stoop down in our hug this time instead of her.

"Hello, Abbie." She warmly smiled.

Here we were, our own little family. Dumb-er-Dore and Min were the parents, Charity and Sev were their children and I was everyone's 'little angel' as Charity used to call me. Not quite Sev's daughter, his sister, but kind of his daughter at the same time in some strange, ambiguous way. He was the one who raised me and did so as he would raise his own child, but at the same time he made sure to understand that I was his sister and could argue my point out if I felt strongly about something. Even though I had that strange yet perfectly normal relationship with Sev it was easy to think of Min and Dumb-er-Dore as my grandparents. Lucius and Narcissa were like the aunt and uncle I didn't have and yet were just friends of Sev's and colleagues of Dumbledore's and Draco was like a brother to me, yet given his relation to Lucius and Narcissa he should be counted as my cousin. To the Malfoys Charity was the occasional babysitter who they got along with very well. Then there was Dobby, friend to all who knew him, almost like a third child in some ways. Dysfunctional, strange, with a lack of dynamic, but it worked beautifully and none of us questioned it.

In fact we were more comfortable with this arrangement than we probably would have been with an actual family behind all of us. I know Lucius and Narcissa had disowned theirs albeit secretly.

I decided to ignore what Sev had said, at least for today, and made sure to enjoy the day while it lasted. It was a shame that Draco and I couldn't go and play pirates on the island in the lake with Charity for an hour or two but Harry Potter's best friend couldn't go walking about with a Death Eater now could she?

Instead the four of us went back through to the lounge where Dobby popped in baring a large platter of food.

"Hi, Dobby!" I called and took the overly heavy tray from him and put it on the table. I then walked back over to him and gave him a hug which he returned with vigour.

"Miss Abbie is alright! Dobby has long been worrying about Miss Abbie and is glad she is okay. Riddle has not hurt Miss Abbie has he? If he has –"

"Dobby!" I commanded cutting of his shrill voice and in a calm, soft voice said, "If you don't mind none of us want to talk about the war today."

"Dobby is sorry, Miss Abbie –"

"It is natural for you to be worried, Dobby. I assure you I am fine."

"Dobby thinks that Abbie sounded just like Mr. Severus just then. Dobby thinks Miss Abbie has been spending too much time with him." Dobby quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and blushed deep red.

"Between you and I, Dobby," I stage whispered leaning in close to him, "so do I."

Everyone laughed and chuckled, even Sev, but Dobby gasped.

"Miss Abbie shouldn't say things like that about her brother!" his tennis ball eyes were now wide as saucers.

"How about we get some lunch, my little eleven friend?" I asked what I recalled calling him when I was seven and finally taller than him. I didn't wait for an answer knowing it would be yes and took his hand and together we walked to the table.

"Thank, Merlin!" Draco began in his dramatic voice. "I thought we'd have to die of old age before that conversation was mercifully ended."

Together Dobby and I rolled our eyes. It hadn't taken Dobby long to learn to ignore Draco when he went off like that which was fortunate for all of us because otherwise we'd all have to listen to his apologies for the majority of the day.

The rest of the day was filled with conversations, talk of days along past and lazy games of exploding snap. The evening meal was served and eaten from our laps as we sat around the fire and Dumb-er-Dore told us stories of Severus, Lucius and Narcissa's school years and even told us a couple of tales of what Min was like when he was her transfigurations professor. Min had sat back with a stern look on her face to remind us all that she wasn't the wild party goer that she used to be.

"One evening she was even caught –"

"Albus! That is quite enough!" Minerva snapped. I had a feeling that she knew which story Dumb-er-Dore was about to tell us and rathered that it remained untold.

Albus sat back in his chair smiling and had a merry twinkle in his eye.

"Go on, Professor," Draco started as if he was three, "tell us anyway, the worst she can do is claw your eyes out."

"Draco!" I hissed trying not to laugh.

"I think not, Draco." Dumb-er-Dore chuckled taking in the glint in Min's eye.

* * *

><p>I was stood in the kitchen having a quiet word with Albus. He was sat in a chair looking as if he hadn't a care in the world where as I was pacing in the small space the kitchen offered.<p>

"Tell me, my boy, what is wrong?" he asked.

"They play like children, Albus." I snapped. "You have no idea the effect this war is having upon them."

"They are children, Severus." He said far too calmly.

"They haven't been children for years." I growled still pacing. Better to pace than to strangle him. Better to pace than to lose my temper. Better to pace than to shout. "I don't want them involved anymore."

"Do you not think that is my greatest wish also?" Albus's voice was quiet and filled with sorrow. It made me stop and look at him. Tears clouded his eyes and began to freely roll down his face. "We need them. Abigail the most I am sorry to say, my boy. I think that if Abigail deserted and hid here he would come after her even now. Draco will allow nothing else you know that as well as I."

"Then you should not have had us raise them for this… this… life!"

"At least they are alive."

"Abigail almost wasn't!" I almost yelled giving him my meanest glare.

"Have you still not forgiven me?"

"How could –"

I stopped answering. A skitter sounded on the stone floor and I whipped my head round to see the hind paw of Lynx swiftly exit the kitchen. I inwardly groaned. Lynx would insist that Abigail see the memory and then… well sometimes I wasn't sure if Abigail would handle situations like this normally or slip into her Death Eater guise. It was times like that which scared me most. Sometimes it was as if she wasn't sure who she was anymore and the war had only just begun. Maybe Dumbledore had arranged this gathering for more reasons than just the obvious.

Everyone left not long after that (after Abigail and Draco insisted that we all play exploding snap with them). It was actually very late in the evening when it was just the five of us left. The Malfoy's retired to my room and I joined Abigail in hers. Lynx was curled up in front of the fire and looked at me in an intelligent, questioning manor.

Abigail was already in bed wearing her favourite flannel pyjamas. They were purple with silver moons and stars – very much like a pair I'd had the 'pleasure' of seeing Dumbledore in. She stretched and yawned.

"Sev?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Come here?"

I sighed and waked over to her bed. She pulled me down and I sat next to her stretching my legs out on the bed.

"I miss this." She said with a small, regret filled smile.

I sighed and ran my hand though her smooth hair. Today had felt like old times, simple times when all we had to worry about was her and Draco finding potions and trying to drink them or them getting lost somewhere in the vast expanse of the castle. I sighed and thought 'what the heck' and lay down next to her.

"Move over a bit, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Not as thin more like." Abigail muttered.

The cheeky… "You cheeky…"

"Podgy!" she giggled poking my stomach over and over.

I gently cuffed her round the back of her head and laughed with her. When she didn't stop I poked her back and it turned into a poking fight with both of us laughing.

"Shhhh!" I laughed putting a finger to my lips. "Lucius's going to wonder if you've been pollyjuiced in a moment and burst in here if you're not careful."

"We have had a poking fight before." Sev said almost aloofly.

"When I was four!" I exclaimed and pushed him a little.

I hadn't realised he was so close to the edge and was fairly surprised to see him fall. What made me even more surprised and would have been otherwise comical was seeing him grabbing for the quilt before he hit the floor. I was, unfortunately, wrapped up in it and when he pulled I was pulled with it. I fell to the floor and wacked my head on the corner of the bed side table on the way down. I felt a sharp stinging pain just above my ear but ignored it – it was probably just a bruise anyway. Sev hit his head pretty hard and suddenly I was reminded of what happened to Draco in Drumstrang.

"Sev, are you alright?" I asked making sure his head wasn't cracked open or anything.

"I'm fine." he said and began to get up.

I stood too and the world began to spin. Sev caught me and swore under his breath.

* * *

><p>"And that's how you ended up here?" Poppy asked with a smile.<p>

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" I asked with a bashful smile. "We had a poking fight and I end up in hospital." I rolled my eyes.

"I told you not to put that table so close to the bed." Severus growled his worry turning into anger.

"It's a bed-side table, Sev. Not a two-feet-away-from-the-bed-table. _Merlin_." I rolled my eyes and swung my feet a little.

"Well, I want you to stay here for the night." Poppy said.

"No." Sev and I said together.

"She'll be fine with me." Severus continued.

"She shouldn't be walking anywhere." Poppy said getting a little annoyed which turned her cheeks pink. "She could have concussion –"

"Her location will not change the matter, and I assure you Abigail will not have to walk anywhere."

"Oh, fine!" Poppy snapped. "But I want to see her first thing in the morning at breakfast. I mean it, Abigail. No coming in late to avoid it, I'm sure you don't want me dragging you out of class."

"Hey, brilliant idea! It'll… uh… get me away from Umbridge!" I changed what I was going to say part way though remembering that Poppy didn't know everything that was going on either even though I thought she should. "I'll be in Moody's class first thing. Anything to get away from the candy-floss a little quicker."

Sev then gave me a piggy back all the way home. As we went the portraits all stared at us and grinned. They knew that Sev must have had a good night if he was being this openly affectionate towards me.

"Sev," I whispered in his ear, "what if there's someone out of bed?"

"I will promptly drop you no matter Madame Pomfrey's orders and if it's a fellow Gryffindor of yours I'll put them in detention for a month." He whispered back.

"What will they be doing?"

"Shining my boots."

"Oh, Gryffindors have the luxury of the honour now do they?" I chuckled.

"If you're not careful, Abigail," he said, "it'll be you shining my boots as well as ironing my clothes and making my dinner, concussion or not."

"Like you'd let me. You know I'd only burn dinner by 'accident'." I made air quotes with my hands a habit I'd picked up from Harry.

"Cheeky chit." He muttered and tickled my bare foot.

"Stop it!" I yelped.

"Quiet! We're trying to sleep!" a few paintings snapped.

"Sorry!" I whispered back

as we both stifled laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 28th September<br>****Morning **

"Sev!" I quietly hissed and nudged him as much as I could. We were in a tangle of my quit, his blanket and the extra blanket we'd pulled over ourselves when it got ridiculously cold last night. "Sev!" I tried again. Nothing. So much for being a fully alert spy. "Severus Snape!"

He stirred and yawned. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around me. I'd had a killer headache last night as we'd left the hospital wing before Poppy could give me a potion for it and so I'd snuggled next to my big brother like I always used to when I was ill.

"Sev!" I said again this time a little louder.

"I'm awake." He drawled and took his time stretching.

"Come on I want to get up and get some breakfast." I elbowed him in the ribs.

"You wake up far too early." He grumbled but got up anyway.

"You wake up rally late." I countered and got up as well now that I could. "Anyway this time you'll be at breakfast on time. Dumb-er-Dore wasn't happy on Friday when you missed it. Grilled me about it for an hour. Anyway…" I said in an over loud voice when he glared at me a little, "Out! I want to get dressed."

That got him out pretty quickly. I speedily dressed into my uniform and stepped out into the lounge where Sev was waiting for me. I had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid straight after the lesson with Mad-Eye and so was already bundled up in my warmest uniform, coat and cloak, hat and gloves. Already it was snowing outside. This winter was going to be one of the coldest yet.

"Am I going to have to inform Dumbledore that you are missing breakfast this morning?" Sev asked, probably thinking I was going straight to Hagrid's, with a raised eyebrow so characteristic of his sarcasm.

"Nope. I'm leaving right now and so are you." I replied grabbing his hand and dragged him from the room. I suddenly felt stupid and dropped his hand. Seven year olds dragged their siblings places not fifteen year old girls who spy on Death Eaters.

Sev squeezed my hand and looked down at me. I squeezed his hand back and sadly smiled. I hadn't had a normal childhood and would never get it back. There was only so much magic could do. I mean we had time turners and all but what kind of childhood would that be? I wouldn't be a child and I'd have to dodge around everyone I knew and loved. No second childhood at all. More like a second prison and in some ways worse than the one I was in.

"Abigail?" Sev asked.

"Never mind." I said as cheerfully as I could and carried on making my way towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Abigail Eileen Snape!" Madam Pomfrey snapped after banging the door of Alastor's classroom open.<p>

Umbridge was in here as usual and was turning ever pinker in anger. Moody looked over at me in confusion and amusement. I winked at him and innocently turned round in my chair to face the medi-witch. Her face was flushed pink from hurrying over here and maybe a little anger.

"Did I or did I not tell you to come back to the hospital wing this morning before class?" she asked rhetorically.

"Madam Pomfrey," Alastor started making the most of the interruption from the otherwise monotonous class, "tell me, kindly, why you are here."

"I am here, Professor Moody, because Miss Snape is supposed to be in my hospital wing at this precise moment. If you don't mind I'll take her with me. Right Now."

"And if I do mind?" he asked gruffly.

"If you do… Alastor Moody…" Umbridge stuttered. I hid a smirk. No doubt she had been charged with keeping me safe for the duration of her instilment here by my dearest father and was thinking of her punishment should she fail. I fancied making her sweat it for a while but Poppy appeared to be having other ideas.

"It seems for once that Ms Umbridge and I are in perfect agreement. Abigail is to come with me immediately."

Alastor deflated and looked to me. I shrugged and stayed sat in my seat.

"Off you go, Abigail. Take Hermione's notes if you don't make it back."

I didn't make it back. Whilst I was in there getting checked out Lynx paced back and forth waiting impatiently. She'd been wanting me to legilimens her since yesterday afternoon but had completely ignored her on what I was thinking of as my day off. Now that I was back to being a 'Death Eater' around Umbridge I told her I'd peek into her mind.

What I saw shook me to the core.

"_At least they are alive." _

_ "Abigail almost wasn't!"_

_ "Have you still not forgiven me?" _

I stayed stood for a moment but suddenly my knees buckled beneath me and I collapsed to the floor. Lynx started that much I could tell and sat next to me licking my hand as I nearly hyperventilated. Lynx moved away after a couple of moments and came back with Poppy. She knelt by my side and soothed me until I was breathing properly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I… he… Lynx, are, are you… sure?" I asked looking deep into her yellow eyes.

She didn't move or make an indication of any kind. Her steady, wise gaze told me all I needed to know. When I was young I had almost been killed by someone or something and Albus hadn't done anything to stop it.

Resolutely I stood up and looked at the hospital wing doors.

"Abigail?" Poppy asked with a hint of hesitation.

"I'm fine." I blandly replied wondering if I'd ever be fine again.

I looked down at Lynx asking her for support. She looked back to me and as we waked out of the hospital wing she walked right next to me brushing against my side. There was no one in the halls as we made our way over to Albus's office. On the way Crookshanks joined us and I knew that there had been some kind of communication between them since yesterday. Even Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were waiting for us at the top of the moving staircase that led to the office.

I didn't bother knocking before I entered. Albus was talking to someone – Kingsley Shacklebolt at a guess – that much I could hear from the antechamber. I pushed the second door open and stepped in.

"Abigail…" Albus said but then paused. "One moment please, Miss Snape." He said with that damned twinkle in his eyes. He actually had the nerve to go back to his conversation with our fellow order member.

Hedwig, perched on the edge of a shelf screeched and extended her wings. Kingsley and Albus both looked round and something in the faces of myself and my companions must have told them that what I was here for was much more important. With no further talking Kingsley left through the floo and Albus sat behind his desk. He was the picture of calm. I didn't understand how he was so calm when surely he knew what I was here to talk about.

"What were you and Severus talking about yesterday?" I asked in a quiet voice. I stayed where I was stood just inside the door.

"We talked of many things as you well know, Abigail." He almost lazily replied. The annoying thing was, was I knew that he knew exactly what was going on, exactly what I was talking about.

"Tell me, Albus." I growled just barely keeping the rage that was boiling up inside me at bay. I took a step forward.

"Forgive an old man for making a mistake, Abigail."

"What did you fail to protect me from?"

"Myself." he whispered. He looked older than he really was for a long moment and it was almost as if the world were weeping for his sin there and then. Sadness filled the room and chilled it.

A frown knitted my brow.

"I was afraid." He said so unlike the Dumb-er-Dore I had grown up with. My Dumb-er-Dore wasn't afraid of anything. "As soon as I was told exactly who you are… I planned to… No it is too terrible."

"You're too afraid more like." I bluntly accused. "Tell me, Albus."

"You will never trust me again."

"I'm already doubting how much I can trust you." He looked at me with a question in his eyes. "How is it that I can grow up around you, be part raised by you, and only _this year_ discover that you have a brother? Is there anything else you're not telling me? Is there a sister? A secret lover? A _child_? Tell me Albus. Tell me what you almost did or I'm out."

His eyes widened in shock and his skin paled. "Abigail… No. I cannot allow it. You know what he will do to you."

"To his sweet, darling daughter?" I asked. "He wouldn't do a thing." It was nothing but a threat but I knew what I was doing, how much like a Death Eater I sounded.

"Be careful what you say, Abigail. Suspicions might be made."

"Tell me the whole truth about everything from now on and you won't have to worry about that." I returned back to my normal self and a hint of pleading entered my voice.

"Kill you. I was going to kill you."

His voice didn't quite reach me. It came to me as if through a thick fog of disbelief. He was… No. He couldn't. Wouldn't. He… For the second time that day I felt my knees buckle but this time I managed to stay on my feet. Not only had Albus kept a secret from me, Sev had too.

"I want to go to Diagon Alley. Or Hogsmeade." I may have said, may have whispered. Nothing was quite processing properly. All I knew for certain was that I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I needed space to breathe which I couldn't do here. I suddenly felt constricted.

Albus Apparated me to the Hogs Head and made sure I went in before he left which was stupid considering that I was pretty much the safest person in the world right now. None of the other Death Eaters had 'keep off' signs plastered on their foreheads and the rest of the world knew that I was with the Light. Just to get rid of him I stepped inside the run down pub. It was empty. Dust settled on every surface, even some of the cleaner mugs were covered in it. I sighed and sat at on a stool at the bar. A few moments later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. I sighed again wishing I could be left alone for a little while longer. I looked up from my musings to see the bearded face and round stomach of Aberforth _Dumbledore_.

"Abigail?" he asked. "What are you doing out of school?"

"Your brother's an idiot." I snapped. I hadn't meant to but it felt good all the same to vent my anger.

"That I've been telling people for years."

"Maybe if you shout loud enough people will start to believe you." I mumbled. "Do you have any butterbeer?"

"Two sickles."

"Bill Albus. That's the least he can do."

"What's he done this time?" Aberforth asked bending down to get a glass. Actually the bottle looked cleaner so I just took it as it came.

"Tried to kill me when I was a baby because of who I am. Do you think I can get away with going to HQ today? I really need to get out of here."

"I'll cover for you. Use my floo."

"Uh," I began taking sharp note at how angry he sounded. "What are you going to do?"

"Never you mind about that, Young Miss. Never you mind."

* * *

><p><strong>12 Grimmauld Place<br>****Mid-Morning **

Sirius was home. I thought it unusual until I saw that his leg was in a thick bandage and he was walking with a stick.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Why are you here?" he asked at the same time. "I fell down the stairs." He said. "Why are you here? Has something bad happened?"

"No." I reassured him. "I need a day off and Albus has given it to me." it wasn't quite the truth but if Sirius asked Albus he'd tell him the same thing. If only Sev could have the day off too. I was still holding my butterbeer and chugged it down. "Want me to get you some food or something?"

"Anything you can make. I tell you stairs are bloody murder like this and I have a house full of them."

I decided I'd cook him a meal the muggle way because it would take my mind off things for a little longer. There wasn't much in probably because shopping was a little too much effort as Sirius had to get down a flight of stairs to reach the pavement. For a moment I considered going shopping for him but then decided not to. I may have been the safest person on the planet but I still had enemies out there, like, say anyone who didn't know where my allegiance lay. If I was hurt in any way Albus would be angry since I was supposed to be with Aberforth and Sev… well I didn't want to think about that.

Instead made do with the pasta and ham that was about and threw something together. It only took twenty minutes. I plated enough for both of us and took it upstairs to the lounge.

"I hope you like it." I blandly said and gave him the plate.

Sirius silently took it even though he looked like he wanted to ask me what was wrong. I sighed and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Albus and Severus kept a secret from me."

"That doesn't sound like them."

My head snapped up from my plate and my eyes locked with his. "I thought you didn't like Sev?"

"I don't. But that does not mean I do not know what he is like. What secret did they keep from you? Come it can't be all that bad?"

"Albus has kept lots of secrets from me."

I felt my heart sink when I said that. I suppose knowing it's true and admitting it out loud are different things entirely. I pushed the pasta around on my plate. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<br>****Albus Dumbledore's Office  
><strong>**Mid-Morning**

"Abigail must begin taking driving lessons as soon as possible, Severus."

"Unfortunately I agree." I replied. I was supposed to be marking homework this hour to give back to the seventh year Ravenclaws and instead I was being told things I already knew. "If there is nothing –"

"Albus!" a deep voice thundered.

"Aberforth?" Dumbledore asked.

A moment later Aberforth Dumbledore strode into the room, managing to slam the door even though there was a cushioning charm on it. His blue eyes were stormy and his whole posture gave the impression that he actually wanted to fight with his brother.

"If you'll excuse me headmaster –"

"No you'll stay right there too, Snape." Aberforth said and pushed me back into the chair.

"What appears to be the problem, Aberforth?" Albus asked him.

"You. Both of you. But you," he pointed to Albus, "have made a real mess to sort out. Both of you have kept a secret from her. Snape I can almost understand but you… The one who would have killed her!"

"Where is she?" I asked interrupting whatever Albus was about to say in his defence. I knew how this information would have affected her. I needed to find her to make sure she was alright.

"Grimmauld Place last I knew."

"I will go and talk to her." Albus said.

"No you won't Albus." Aberforth snapped. "You and I are going to have a very long discussion."

"Black!" I hollered as soon as I stepped out of the floo in Grimmauld Place. "Black!"

He came into the lounge supported by crutches.

"Where is she?" I demanded not caring that he almost fell over.

"She went to The Burrow to ask Molly if –"

The rest of his sentence was lost on me both because I wasn't listening and because I stepped into the floo. I appeared in the Weasley kitchen not a moment later.

"Abigail Evelyn Snape!" I yelled before I stepped out of the small floo the Weasley's had.

"What?" she snapped.

I looked up to see her two steps in front of me and Mrs. Weasley was a couple of steps in front of her.

"Severus! What a surprise!" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Forgive the rash intrusion, Mrs. Weasley, Abigail and I were just heading home." I stepped foreward and gripped Abigail's arm before she could protest and pulled her along with me as I made my way to where I assumed the front door was.

Abigail followed reluctantly but didn't protest exactly. Not verbally or in the way of tugging backwards at least but I could feel the daggers she was shooting at me with her eyes. There hadn't been many occasions when she'd been angry at me but each time she'd forgiven me quickly enough. Somehow I knew that this wasn't going to be one of those times. When we got outside the house Mrs Weasley gave up trying to make us stay. I marched Abigail out of the wards that were protecting the Weasley home and then Apparated us straight to Aberforth's pub and then pushed her into the floo and set her home to our quarters at Hogwarts.

Abigail stormed into her room as soon as we arrived.

"Abigail, come back here now!" I ordered.

"No!" she snapped back down the corridor and then slammed her bedroom door shut.

I followed her over there and opened the door. She was stood leaning against her desk trying to control her breathing.

"Never do that to me again, Abigail."

"Do what? Take some time out when I discover that the two people I love most have been keeping secrets from me my entire life! What the hell possessed you to keep that a secret from me? We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other, not on our side, but we do. I bet Minerva knows about this. Charity doesn't know the extent of my involvement in the war if at all, I can't tell anyone that Draco is my best friend, he can't tell anyone that he isn't a complete arse and now Hermione has my secrets to keep because you didn't have the guts to wipe her memory like I was expecting and hoping you would. It seems to me that all _we_ do is keep secrets from one another. You know the only person who hasn't kept secrets from me in all of this is my father. You know that monster who is trying to kill us all? Well maybe I should go there!"

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't… I looked at her and saw the pain written on her face and the hot tears coursing down her flushed cheeks. She looked, for the first time ever, desperate and defeated. Betrayed. If she left and went to live there…

"You wouldn't." I whispered unable to get my voice round the lump of fear that was knotted in my throat.

"No. I wouldn't." she said and then pushed me out of the door and slammed it in my face.

I heard the sound of the floo working and hoped to God she wasn't leaving Hogwarts grounds again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts <strong>

I floo'd from my room to Minerva's office. She was in there talking to Draco about something. Honestly I didn't care what it was. All that mattered was that my best friend was here and I needed him. Neither of them had heard me enter such was the severity of their discussion. Instead of announcing myself I walked over to Draco and threw my arms around him.

"Abbie?" he asked and hesitantly put his arms around me, confused at what was wrong.

I didn't tell him anything for a long time. I couldn't. I couldn't get the words around my tears and the lump in my throat. I just let Draco all but carry me to a chair and let him sit me on his lap and let him hold me. It felt so good to have him back. In all the other places at Hogwarts we had to pretend to be enemies or were training to be Death Eaters or something. Now I was in Min's office crying my eyes out on his shoulder. Even though Min knew about Draco it somehow felt like we weren't hiding anymore, like we were breaking the rules.

He held me tightly to him, obviously scared that something was wrong. I tried to choke out that there was nothing drastically wrong but I couldn't. Not that it mattered because I heard Minerva flooing my brother. I heard him tell her what was wrong as well. Draco held me a little tighter. Minerva didn't say anything. I fully suspected she was sat really straight and tight lipped in her chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Severus asked me not to." she replied.

I nodded. That was fair enough.

"I can't believe he tried to do that." Draco ground out. "Does he have any idea how upset he's made you?"

"Yeah. Probably." I shrugged.

I was suddenly really tired and wanted to go to bed. It would have been great if we could have slept in my room but that meant seeing Severus again and I really didn't want to right now. Instead I get up and trudged back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh why are you looking so sad, Abigail?" the Fat Lady asked far too loudly and cheerfully.

"Shut sursum." I said hollowly. I really couldn't be doing with this right now.

"Is it something to do with the war, my dear?"

"Shut sursum, my Lady or I'll find a way to shut you up permanently."

"Ooooh, no need to be like that! Go on in then." The Fat Lady sighed and opened the door.

I stepped in to hear a rowdy noise that I really didn't want to deal with tonight. Some of it was people playing exploding snap, some were just talking and over in the corner Ron and Hermione were arguing with each other again.

"What's going on this time?" I asked Ginny and Harry who were sat on the sidelines trying to do some work.

"I have no idea." Ginny answered. "Hey are you alright?"

"I have an idiot bother and Albus is a fool. Anyway what you –"

"I swear, Ronald if your owl uses my homework as a nest one more time I'll make Ginny's bat bogy hex look like nothing!" Hermione shrilly shouted.

"It's not my fault I have to leave the window open so he can fly! Keep yours closed."

"No."

"Ron!" Parvati and Lavender shouted at the same time.

I looked round to see them both stomping down the stairs holding shreds of parchment.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "What now?"

"If you can't control your owl, Ron, you shouldn't have one." Parvati snapped.

"I can't help it if he flies into your room!"

"Keep him locked up, Ron." Lavender said.

"Like I said," Ron shouted, "I can't help it if –"

"Enough!" I yelled over the top of them.

I had never raised my voice in the common room, or even in front of most of the people in the room for that matter, and so the whole common room fell silent. Even Fred and George looked grim. Harry looked uneasy remembering what had happened at Grimmauld Place in the summer.

"In case you hadn't noticed there's a war going on and all you can do is argue about an owl who doesn't know any better? Ron isn't doing anything wrong. Instead of arguing how about solving the problem?"

"If Ronald can't control the owl than how are we going to?" Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell, Hermoine you're a witch! Charm a pillow case to be unbreakable and then stick it to the window frame. Simple as."

"And what are you going to do about our homework?" Lavender dumbly asked.

"Me? I'm not going to do anything about your homework. I'm not even going to explain the situation to Severus. Think of it as a lesson to discuss your problems instead of being so bloody Gryfffindorish about it." I then turned on my heel and stalked up the stairs muttering that my whole life would have been easier if I was in Slytherin.

When I got up there I found a ratty pillowcase that was probably about to be repaired by the elves and charmed it and stuck it to the frame around the open window. Then I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall<br>****Tuesday 29th September  
><strong>**Lunch Time **

Sev was looking at me from the head table. I was actually trying to do some homework he set and was due in for the lesson I had next but had completely forgotten to do. I had planned on doing it last night but then I'd had my world turned upside down. Again. I sighed in irritation because I couldn't concentrate on it and had completely forgotten the answers even though I'd known all this stuff for a few years. I was supposed to be good at potions, not turned into a blithering idiot just because I was a little upset.

Okay I was more than a little upset that was evident, but still. I usually found potions calming and they cleared my head normally. I still hadn't told anyone what had happened yesterday and maybe that was part of the problem. But it wasn't fair to bourdon Hermione with this too. It was family, it was personal. I sighed again and put the already battered parchment that was my one line long homework away in my bag not caring that I scrunched it up even more.

"Abigail –" Harry said placing what he thought was a calming hand on my arm. Actually it was irritating and I had the urge to slap it away but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Not now, Harry." I said and stood up only to crash into Neville who was carrying a bowl of soup. It was scalding hot but I barely noticed.

"Sorry, Abigail!" he spluttered after getting over the shock too.

"Never mind." I muttered and magically cleaned both of us up with a wave of my hand and then walked away.

All I wanted right now was some peace so that I could think. I needed to sort myself out if I wanted to get through the rest of the day or even just the next hour without crying or shouting at someone. Luck wasn't on my side because the bell for lessons tolled and suddenly the halls were filled with activity. I kept my head down and bustled along with everyone else.

The potions room was already filling up with people when I go there and I quickly tagged onto the end of the line of Slytherins entering the room so that I didn't get told off for being late. Severus was already marking the register and finished just as I sat down.

"Homework." He said and with a flick of his wand the scrolls of parchment floated towards him. "Let us hope that Potter and Longbottom get more than _toll _between them this time round."

The Slytherins snickered. Severus then turned to me.

"Why do I not have yours?" he asked.

"I haven't done it. You know I've been busy all week." I replied.

"You completed the rest of your homework two nights ago leaving you last night with nothing to do."

"Oh really? Well if you must know I've had family issues to be dealing with and a certain brother turned potions professor bloody well knows this and should understand." I growled.

"Miss Snape." He said in his dangerously soft voice. It reminded me of wind whispering between blades of grass but it was the most dangerous tone he had. I felt like shrinking back into my chair but forced myself not to. He'd never used this tone with me, not even when my Gryffindor mouth had enabled Tom to gain more access to me and I'd acted like a Death Eater at HQ. I was honestly scared, but didn't show it.

"You will remain behind at the end of class when we will discuss your atrocious behaviour. I may be your brother but you will respect me in class the same as everyone else. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Unbelievable. If I could trust anyone to do their homework and be respectful in class then it should have been her. She should have occulated her mind and the she would have been able to focus on her work and she wouldn't be in detention. Then I remembered that she wasn't me and acted differently to me a lot of the time. I didn't think taking my anger out on her was a good idea or would help any so I distributed it on the rest of the Gryffindors instead. Still I skipped over Hermione… Miss Granger whenever I reached her cauldron because I still couldn't bring myself to pretend to be nasty to her after what she said at Grimmauld Place. Doing it to Potter was easy. I just remembered how much I hated his father, Weasley was easy to pick on because he was so afraid all the time, same with Longbottom and the rest of their close friends. But Granger?<p>

As if sensing what was running through my mind her cat hissed at Weasley's curiously quiet pigeon… _owl_ and swiped at it.

"Miss Granger, control your animal. Ten points from Gryffindor."

I prowled around all lesson trying to ware my anger out with every step I took. Still when the lesson came to a close I still had plenty of anger left. The class quickly filed out and Abigail, perhaps sensing that this was no time to act any less than any other student would, walked up to my desk which I was now sat behind and stared at the wall.

"Although what happened yesterday is very difficult for you to cope with I still expected to have your homework on my desk on time." I began. "You have skills that others do not and I expect you to use them whenever they are applicable to the situation at hand even if we are not before the Dark Lord –"

"That's precisely why I didn't use them." she softly interrupted. I allowed it just this once. "I shouldn't have to use those skills here anymore than keeping my mind safe. I don't want to use them anymore than that. It's like I'm further away when I don't push my emotions aside. Feeling like this sucks but its better than feeling like I'm about to go back there."

I inwardly sighed. It was the perfect argument to get out of the punishment I was planning on giving her and I didn't doubt that she knew it, but I didn't think she was lying. Even I needed a break sometimes and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Abigail," I sighed. She looked away from the wall and down at me. "As this is a family matter I will not pursue it any further, however if you ever feel like this because of the war I will insist that you do the work anyway so that you may keep your cover. I'm taking twenty points from Gryffindor for the way you talked to me – no student is allowed to talk to a teacher in such a manor and I will not allow it even from you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You will stay here and –"

"No." she shook her head.

"No?"

"You still kept a secret from me. I can't concentrate here."

"Very well. Sit in Professor McGonagall's office and complete it there. You have an hour from when you arrive."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

She quietly left the room. I then flood over to Albus' office. He was sat in the room behind the office which was comfortably furnished like a lounge, a lavish lounge. Upon seeing me he poured another cup of tea and set it down in front of my usual place. I hadn't been in here for years but it was still shockingly familiar. All the other times I'd been in here it had been to talk about Abigail too.

"Give her time, my boy." he said.

"She may never forgive you I hope you understand. She refuses to be likened to her father in any way."

"I think I perhaps deserve it." he growled. I wasn't used to hearing that tone come from him and it startled me a little. I didn't show it. "I still haven't forgiven myself. I never will."

"Are you talking about Abigail or Arianna?" he'd told me about what happened to his sister after Lily died to try and comfort me. It hadn't worked much, the pain was still here today as fresh as it had been then. Not many people knew about his family mostly because no one bothered to ask. There were few he'd tell everything in his past to but for that one night he'd been completely open with me which had helped more than the story had.

"Forgive me. I was speaking of Arianna. Do not give up hope for yourself, Severus. She loves you more than anyone."

"She scared me yesterday. Talked about how we're lying to our own people, how her father has never lied to her."

"She wouldn't ever turn, Severus. Of that I'm perfectly sure. You have raised her well and she was merely caught in the tangle of her emotions. If she does not talk to you by the end of the week go to her and force her to listen to you. Now we must be off to the Great Hall for dinner. I will not allow you to miss another meal when you are in the castle."

* * *

><p><strong>Staff Quadrangle<br>****Thursday 30th September  
><strong>**After dinner **

Autumn air was bristling on the horizon waiting to be allowed to scour the land of life and colour. Already leaves on the trees were beginning to turn. I felt impatient waiting for Autumn. Everything might be dying or hibernating for the winter in those months but they were some of the most colourful, most beautiful months of the year.

I knelt down at the edge of my little pond. I hadn't been here for a long time, not since it died a few winters ago. The plants had become poisoned by something which had turned the water stagnant. I had been too excited about finally being a Hogwarts student to remedy what went wrong. It was overgrown with weeds and I didn't think there was any water in it anymore.

I sighed and began tugging at weeds. I could have siphoned them all away but the physical effort was somehow soothing, like I was taking out my anger on the plants, the weeds all the wrongs in my life and I was stripping them away. I pulled and pulled for a long time thoughts whirling around in a miasmic black cloud that wouldn't stop churning in my mind. Tears sprung to my eyes but I ignored them.

"Abigail?" a hauntingly familiar voice asked working a way through the confusion and pain.

A hand rested on my shoulder, warm and soothing. I focused on it trying to pull myself out of the coldness of my misery. Slowly it started to fade and retreat and I found that I could breathe freely again. My eyes were still swamped with tears but I could see better than before.

"Charity?" I shakily asked.

"It'll be alright, love. Whatever happened you and Severus will figure it out."

Her kind words cut me to the quick. Severus and I. I didn't know if there was much of a Severus and I left. But there had to be for this to work. We had to be able to work together and at the moment I couldn't even be in the same room as him without losing my train of thought and feeling like I was half missing, the shock of what happened having left half of me refusing to come back and was in denial.

"Will it?" I asked.

Charity took my hands in hers and held them like she used to when Sev and I had an argument when I was still a small child. My hands were bigger than hers now but I felt as young now as I did then. As small and dependant on her advice even though there was no way she could help me this time because if she asked what was wrong I'd have to lie to her.

She didn't say anything. She moved to brush a stray wisp of hair from my face. We stayed sitting like that for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Tower<br>****Evening**

When I got up to bed that evening – relatively early for once – Lynx was lying on my bed sleeping. Normally I would have told her off as the rule was she wasn't allowed on my bed unless I invited her, but this time I curled up in what little space she'd left me and stroked the back of her ear with one hand and let the other rest on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Astronomy Tower<br>****Midnight **

Stars pin pricked the velvet sky. Once upon a time Abigail would have admired the scene with me.

"Severus?" a familiar voice called echoing off the walls of the empty room. I didn't answer hoping Charity would give up her search for me before she entered the room.

A moment later I heard her footstep a couple of yards behind me. Her sympathy washed through the room.

"I'd rather be left alone, Miss Burbage." I blandly told her.

"Alright, but to let you know, I was with her earlier. She feels better than she did."

"What did she tell you?" relief pounded through me. We were that much closer to forgiveness and reconciliation.

"Nothing. Sometimes you don't have to say anything."

With that she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 4th October<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Dinner Time **

The plan was in place. Abigail had quickly agreed to it because it meant she was able to scheme with Draco, have fun with Draco in front of the entire school. She wasn't sure when it was going to happen but she knew the cue. I was set to watch from afar at the head table.

People were filing into the great hall, Draco and Abigail's class coming last all the way from the green houses. Minerva was sat next to me blissfully unaware that there was about to be a lot of trouble.

"Ah, Snape." The nasal voice of Dolores Umbridge scratched in my ear. "I need your assistance with something."

I didn't reply. It was bound to make her spit it out that much faster.

"I have an idea of how to instil discipline within the school to a greater extent – a body of students acting on the staffs' behalf and reporting the happenings of the school directly to me. It will take the bourdon off busy people such as yourself." She simpered at the end.

It wasn't as if I could say no without her suspecting me of not supporting the Dark Lord. I couldn't say yes either without the other staff suspecting.

"That is a matter to discuss wi –"

A commotion broke out at the other end of the hall. People began screaming, a couple cheered and a mass of people scurried back from the doors. The Dark Lord himself was within the castle walls so it seamed. Other people looked round and the whole room was full of screaming, spells being thrown, defences being put up, people crying. Then above the rest one voice clear as day.

"Riddikulus!"

The boggart Dark Lord instantly vanished to be replaced with a tap dancing elf that kept tripping over. Albus didn't bother calling for silence but used a silencing charm and a calming charm which he'd invented for just this occasion.

"Malfoy!" Abigail shouted getting everyone's attention. They all turned their heads to see the dancing elf. "I swear if you ever call anyone a mudblood or blood traitor or pull a stupid prank like that I will curse you until you are screaming for your mother and begging for a quick death." She hissed.

Umbridge began to rise from her chair and I had to clamp a hand around her arm to still her or else she'd 'give Abigail away'.

In the quietest growl a person could hear I said to her, "When I am next summoned by the Dark Lord he will hear of how you almost endangered his daughter."

Then I swiftly left the table, following Minerva and Albus, to the scene of the crime. Abigail and Draco were marched all the way over to Dumbledore's office in case there were some people late for dinner. Once on the spiral staircase we all relaxed.

"Good job, Draco. Excellent!" Albus smiled. "I hadn't expected you to find a boggart."

"No. Neither had I." Abigail said with narrowed eyes. "What happened to following the script? I had to stop myself grinning!" she smiled. It was good to see a smile on her face again even if it wasn't for me.

We entered the office then and we all turned sombre.

"Alas, young Draco, we must leave you behind." Albus said and with a wave of his hand a lavish meal appeared on his desk. "Please do make yourself comfortable. Anything to add to your report that may be useful?"

"No, sir. I told Abbie everything over the parchment."

"Very well." Albus then gestured for Minerva, Abigail and I to take a hold of his arms and then, Lynx included, he Apparated us.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

"Hello, Abigail. Long time no see." Sirius smiled.

"Hey, hop-along." I smiled back and squeezed into the slightly crowded hall way.

I wondered what was going on but then we all began to move forwards towards the smell of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking in the basement kitchen.

When I got down there most of the order were already in there and were being served large plates of what looked like cottage pie. I was surprised that much fit into the oven but then reasoned that she probably didn't need an oven to make cottage pie she was that good.

I was instantly ushered to the table either because I was the youngest or because they were all afraid I was going to have a nervous breakdown or something. Fortunately I was wedged between Alastor, who had taken the day off because of a 'leg appointment' at St. Mungo's, and Tonks.

"You going to be an Auror when you grow up?" she asked at the same time as hugging me.

"I think I'll have had enough excitement by then to be honest. Enough life and death situations at least."

"Such optimism." She said slowly.

"That's what I was born with." I said with mock cheer as I was passed a plate of cottage pie and a glass of raspberry and apple juice floated over to me.

"How was your lesson today, Abigail?" Alastor gruffly asked.

"I have a whole report on it. You'll love it."

"Why do I doubt that? What's with you and Snape?"

"What happens between _Severus_ and I is none of your business." I growled annoyed that he still called Severus 'Snape' most of the time.

Ten long minutes later the dishes were swept away with a wave of Mrs. Weasley's wand and the meeting began.

There still wasn't much to say as most of the Death Eaters were still recovering from their jaunt in Azkaban but everyone was waiting for more activity, more danger. Most of the people Kingsely suspected of being Death Eaters were looking a little shifty which Severus said meant they were all having full blown panic attacks. At least we knew who was who now. Then came my turn.

I felt my cheeks flushing a little but I ploughed on anyway.

"She gave these books out." I said throwing the 'Ministry Approved' volume of rubbish that was an insult to fire wood on the table. "No one was allowed to practice magic all day, except the NEWT year Slytherins as they don't share classes with the rest of us. My guess is Tom's hoping to have them all sworn in before or the moment they leave Hogwarts. She's been strangely busy today so I'll demand to talk to her tomorrow."

"Meanwhile Fudge still refuses to see the signs."

"She did what in my classroom?" Alastor barked very loudly in my ear.

"I'm afraid it won't be your classroom for much longer." I admitted. "Unless you yourself find some reason to send the Aurors in after her."

"I think I might."

"Good." Severus said a little louder than he meant to I think. All eyes were drawn on him.

"She wishes to exert her power over the students by using other students to spy on them. Slytherin students I expect." He said turning his mistake to his advantage.

"I trust you can deal with the matter." Albus said.

Severus just nodded.

After the meeting I was allowed to hang back for a bit owing to Severus wanting to get on my good side I liked to think but really he was talking to Albus about Umbridge. I decided it was time to talk to Aberforth again.

"Don't you worry, young Miss, I gave both of them a good box around the ears for you." He said solemnly.

"Thanks. I still can't get over the fact he never told me about you either. You know I think Minerva even yelled at him for a while."

"Good."

"How come you two don't get on?" I asked tilting my head to the side as I looked at him.

"We get on just fine."

"Don't you think I know a lie when I see one?" I chuckled without humour. It was something I was trained to do.

"Nothing you need to know about, young miss, so never you mind!" he harshly snapped.

I flinched backwards and bumped into Mundungus Fletcher.

"Oi!" he snapped. "Watch it!"

Lynx hissed at him and swiped her paw at him, claws fully extended. Mundungus yelled out in pain and staggered back into Fleur.

"Lynx! Back off." my eyes bored into the back of her head and she stopped her second attack just as it stared.

She looked round at me asking for forgiveness. Instead I swatted her round the head and dragged her from the room and up the stairs to the upper ground floor landing.

"I don't care how much you dislike him, Lynx, you can't just attack him like that! Do anything like that again and you can stay at Hogwarts." I turned on my heel and went back down stairs knowing full well that she wouldn't dare move from the spot I'd put her in.

Mundungus was sat down at the table with Mrs. Weasley tending his wounds. He was whimpering as much as a muggle football player would and most who were watching were trying to not roll their eyes. When they saw me enter the room some glared at me as if it was my fault, like I'd told the stupid cat to do it.

"Ignore him, Abigail," Alastor said, "your cat has a mind of her own and is more that capable of using it as she sees fit."

"Then why is she allowed to go in front of You-Know-Who?" Mundungus angrily muttered.

"You wouldn't last five seconds in front of him Mundungus." I growled. "She knows exactly what she's doing. It's not my fault you're more likely to get me hurt than Voldemort." I said his name because I knew it would make most in the room flinch.

"Enough, Abigail." Severus said from across the room near the door. "It's time we got home."

"Alright." I shrugged instantly regaining my calm. The only reason I'd snapped so easily was because I was still angry with Sev and Albus and it wasn't fair to take it out on Mundungus. Besides I really didn't want to get told off by Minerva when we got back to the castle.

I strode out of the room ignoring all the people who were looking at me and quickly stomped up the stairs to the front door. Lynx decided that it would be better to go home with Severus today and walked over to him but he ignored her and grabbed hold of my arm and marched me to the front door, flung it open and directly Apparated out to the castle.

It was raining in Scotland, large, cold drops of it wormed their way down my neck and back. As soon as Albus arrived and created a gap in the wards for us I was marched inside the castle and down to the dungeons to mine and Severus's rooms. He made me stand in the middle of the lounge facing him.

"Abigail," he began with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure how to proceed because he knew I was still angry with him and there was little chance I'd listen to him, especially if he shouted. "Mundungus Fletcher may be nothing more than a good for nothing pick-pocket who deserves what he got from Lynx but you must understand that he is the least… concrete in his loyalty. Whilst he will never support the Dark Lord he may desert at an important moment if he becomes afraid and we need every man we can get."

"Yes, sir." I said looking straight ahead.

"I expect you to apologise to him at the next meeting."

"Yes, sir."

Severus sat down in his arm chair and was silent for a long moment.

"We need to talk about –"

"I need to go to bed." I interrupted suddenly tired.

"We _will_ talk about this in the morning."

"Yes, sir." I mumbled and walked out of the lounge and into my room.

I flopped onto the bed and instantly began slowly drifting to sleep. I wormed my way under the covers letting some warmth build up which helped me drift off. I was almost asleep when Sev's door slammed shut. I shot up into a sitting position and scrambled out of bed, wand in my hand. Sev never slammed doors, even when he was angry. I hurried out of my room.

Sev's bedroom door had been slammed so hard that it had bounced back open allowing me to look straight in. He was stood in front of his enchanted window, his arms crossed. The window reflected like a real glass one would and I saw a tear fall from his eye.

A lump formed in my throat and knotted round my heart. I slowly walked into the room, my feet falling silently. Even as I saw my own reflection in the window he didn't shift his gaze or even really seem to register that I was there. I hugged him from behind, my head resting against the back of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." She mumbled.<p>

My heart caught in my chest for a moment. Whatever did she have to be sorry for? It was Albus for trying to kill her and me for keeping the secret from her who should be sorry. She had every right to be upset and angry. I'd expected something similar to the reaction we'd seen.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Abigail." I turned round and cupped her head in my hands making her look at me. Tears had fallen from her eyes. "It is Albus and I who should be sorry. Do not apologise to me. Do not apologise to him. You can be angry with him for as long as you want."

"You're still angry with him?" she asked completely innocently and it broke my heart adding fuel to the fire.

"I'm always angry with him."

"He never even told me about Aberforth. It's like I never really knew him." she began to cry and I automatically pulled her into my arms. "Why didn't he tell me, Sev?"

"That is a question only Albus can answer."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Oh, my little fifteen year old lump." I sighed running a hand though her hair.

She clutched at me like she did when she was a child, then again she was still a child. A child fighting a war knowing that our victory was dependant on her success. I hugged her a little tighter, picked her up and sat on my bed.

"I missed you." She sniffed.

"As did I."

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to be but I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 5th October<br>****Hogwarts  
><strong>**Morning **

Something was poking me in the ribs. I cracked my eyes open slowly becoming aware of how much my back and neck ached.

"Lemme go." a muffled voice demanded and I was poked a little harder. "Lemme go, Severus Snape. Sev!"

"Alright." I snapped. She still woke up at a ridiculous time in the morning and I never functioned properly until I'd had something to drink. "I need to remember how to work my arms."

We'd fallen asleep pretty quickly last night with me still holding her as she sat on my lap. My legs and arms were numb and my right hand was cramped.

"Bloody hell, Sev! Get off me!" Abigail pushed herself off my lap automatically sending pins and needles through both of my arms and legs. It was like fire was racing through my nerves and I clamped my jaw shut so that I didn't yelp in pain or something else equally undignified.

I tried to get up but still couldn't move anything without making the fire worse so I opted for sitting there only tying to move my fingers out of their cramped position. Minutes later Abigail came back with a glass of juice in hand.

"I was thinking we could go over to my garden and revive it a little. I pulled all the weeds and stuff out the other day."

"Not today."

"Oh, why?"

"As it is Monday you have lessons to attend."

"Really? Couldn't you let me off?"

"Get dressed for school, Abigail." I commanded not willing to put up with this today. "And then go and get breakfast."

"Alright, fine." she put the drink she was holding on the drawers which we near the door where she was stood. "Spoil sport."

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast<br>****Great Hall **

"For she's a jolly good fellow!" Fred and George sung as they neared where I was sitting. "For she's a jolly good fellow! For she's a jolly good fellooooooow! Which no one can deny!" they sat on either side of me and ruffled my hair.

"We heard what you did to 'Dung." Fred said.

"And what Lynx did." George added.

"Do you think you could do it to Umbridge?"

"Oh if only." I sighed and took another bite of my Belgian waffle. It was coated in thick, perfectly rich chocolate sauce and was a luxury I rarely allowed myself because whenever I did have it I felt Sev's disapproving eyes drilling into me from the other side of the room which was another reason I always sat near the back of the hall when I did have it. Maybe one of these days he wouldn't notice. Huh. As if.

"Shame." George said. "Suppose it means…"

Pain like never before ruptured through my Dark Mark. It was angered and panicked. I instantly dropped my spoon. At the same time Harry yelled out, his hands flying to his scar. He fell back off the bench, people crowding round him. I wanted to stay and help but another surge of pain flared through my arm.

"Get him to the hospital wing, Hermione." I commanded. "I have to go."

"Be careful." She hurriedly whispered after me as I walked out of the hall towards the dungeons.

"We have no time." Severus called out behind me.

I spun round surprised that he had managed to make up the whole distance of the hall already. Then again there was probably a secret passageway I didn't know about somewhere. He took hold of my arm and Apparated us out.

And into a battle field.

I was already wearing my Death Eater mask and I saw that Malfoy Manor was under siege. I looked to Sev for guidance but he was already off battling an Auror. I took that as all the guidance I was going to get and threw myself in there seeking out my father as he'd expect.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Quick update! I'm going to have to write chapters more quickly if I keep updating every couple of days lol Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review!<strong>

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! You made my day! I just looked at the stats page and saw how many people have remembered that this story still exists! Thanks for reading guys and gals! The more you review though the quicker I'll update as much as exam season will allow (I'm supposed to be revising and doing other homework right now lol) **

**Next time... Oooh. I hate myself for the next chapter. You're gonna hate me too. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. But I have been to platform 9 &3/4 so Ha! no really I have. I went to London last week :D**


	21. Monday 5th October

**Ah, only about five days since the last update! When I stop feeling quite so guilty about not UDing for ages or run out of pre-written chapters I'll have to slow the updates down again I'm afraid. When that happens if I do leave a few weeks between updates you have my permission to pester me! **

**Oh, last time I said that you might hate me for theis chapter, but I meant the one after this one because I kind of forgot this chapter existed. Opps. So, next chapter you might hate me. Please don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 5th October 1995 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<strong>

Everywhere was ablaze with magic. Fire spells, air spells, water spells. The killing Curse. I looked around all the combatants. They were all Death-Eaters or Aurors. No one from the Order was here. This was a ministry thing. Or to be more precise the Minister being an idiot. This gave me another problem.

Even though I was wearing my red mask no one knew it was me. Instead they assumed that I was the second in command so I attracted more attention than all the other Death Eaters. Someone, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus, seemed to notice this and came to my aid. It was still tough going, seven against three, but we managed. Curse after curse was thrown towards our circle and curse after curse was used by the two Death Eaters who protected me but I only used defensive spells and jinxes that would make them appear dead if I hit them.

Screams of pain and agony wrenched the air, the smell of burning flesh assaulted my nose. In a spare moment I pulled my tie lose and then took to the skies. There weren't many people who could fly broomless and ever fewer who could do it as well as me. I was safer up there even though I had to dodge spells.

I could see the whole battle field. Severus was fighting off Kingsely. He was no doubt sent here with the other Aurors as he was the deputy head. Tonks was near by too. As I looked a dense mist closed around her.

* * *

><p>Nymphadora Tonks, her childish tendencies aside, was a formidable person to come up against in a duel I learned. Her movements were quick, planned out but unpredictable to those she was fighting. She had power and remarkable skill.<p>

"Disguise yourself." I murmured to her. I'd been 'knocked down' by her and was lying at her feet. She'd ducked to avoid a spell when I said it.

She looked down at me for half a moment and then understanding lit her eyes. A cloud of black mist surrounded us just as another Death Eater fell. When the mist cleared the Death Eater – one of the McNair's – had been spelled to look like Nymphadora and the young woman herself had used her metamporhmagus skills to look exactly like him and then transfigured her clothes.

Something swooped down. For a second Abigail appeared and then she disappeared carrying Nymphadora with her.

A space in the fighting opened. I swiftly rose to my feet, burned the corpse of McNair and then resumed the fight, carefully cursing Death Eaters as I passed them.

Before long a large number of black clothed figures, more Death Eaters, descended. The Aurors disappeared. The fight was over.

* * *

><p>I took Tonks to the basement. I knew that there were many dark artefacts in there that the Order needed to know about.<p>

"Five minutes." I told her.

"Right." she nodded and quickly moved around the room looking at everything.

I left her to go to the place where I had seen my father standing.

"Father." I calmly announced myself even though there was a battle happening around us.

"You made it." he crooned. "Stand with me, my child, and you will see what a battle looks like. What power your position gives you."

I stood silently by his side watching the carnage for the longest time. Little did he know that he'd just saved a few of his Death Eaters death by my wand. He'd also made my life after the war easier. I smirked to myself.

Bellatrix was wading her way over to us, cursing anyone who crossed her path. Then a storm cloud of black clad people swarmed the skyline. More Death Eaters. The Aurors blinked out. The battle was over.

"Bella, organise the clean up." Tom said to her, then he looked at me. "Search the house. Kill anyone you come across."

Relieved that I was the one to search the house I quickly went in, wand drawn. I went straight to the basement.

I cautiously opened the door.

"What are you doing down here, McNair?" Rodolphus Lestrange's voice harshly demanded. "Taking an inventory to give to the Order?"

If only he knew.

"Enough, Lestrange." I said stepping into the room. "I sent him down here to make sure none had got in and taken anything."

'McNair' took the opportunity to leave. Lestrange just looked at me. Fast as light I pointed my wand at him and changed his memory.

"Help with the clean up, Bella's waiting for you."

He nodded once and then left.

I began the rest of the search.

Much of the house had been damaged in the early stages of the fight. Parts needed rebuilding. The main part of the house, however, remained untouched. Everything was as it should be, not a picture out of place. Satisfied I Apparated back outside.

Tom was stood out there watching the clean up.

"Seventeen losses." He murmured. "They only lost five."

"None from the Inner Circle I hope?" I asked.

"None. Hurry along back to Hogwarts. I'm sure your second master is worrying about you."

"I have only one master, Father." I said with a smile. The smile was because I knew he'd buy into my lie and not think twice about it.

* * *

><p>Abigail was talking to the Dark Lord. As always anger boiled inside me. As always I calmed it down. A moment later she left and headed towards me. She didn't look harmed for which I was relieved. In fact she looked somewhat smug with herself.<p>

"Come on, Severus, you're late for class." She smiled.

"I am not the only one."

"Oh really? I have a free right now. The only one of my week." She grumbled. "Stupid minister." She took hold of my arm and then disapparated back to the castle.

I opened the wards and we stepped in. A lynx jumped on Abigail almost knocking her backwards. She managed to steady herself though and with Lynx's paws resting on her shoulders she stroked the animal's neck.

"I'm alright, girl." she soothed. "We both are."

Lynx purred, returned to all four feet and then rubbed herself against my legs, still purring. I petted her for a moment and then we all headed back inside. Dumbledore was waiting for us in the entrance.

"The Minister ordered and attack." Abigail growled. "Bloody idiot. I'm going to class. Come on Sev, I'm supposed to be in potions soon."

I thanked Merlin I had a sister who could get me out of talking to the old loon and swiftly caught up with her.

"If we're quick we should get there before the ten minute rule kicks in." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner<br>****Gryffindor tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"Alright, Abigail, what's the deal?" Seamus Finnegan asked as soon as I walked into the common room. Minerva was just a few steps behind me.

"What do you mean?" I asked already knowing where this was going.

"How come that as soon as something kicks off at You-Know-Whose headquarters you and Snape leave?"

"His name, Seamus, is Professor Snape." I said tiredly. "And I'm spying against Voldemort with Severus. We had to go."

The room was silent for a moment and then Parvati spoke up.

"You're too young for that. You're not seventeen yet!"

"I honestly don't think Voldemort cares how old I am."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Seamus asked.

"I trust her." Fred said shooting out of his chair.

"You fancy her, of course you do." Seamus shot back.

Well that was news to me.

"I trust her too." George stood up.

Then Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry stood up too.

"As do I." Dumbledore's voice said and he put a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't even realised he'd arrived. "I regret that Abigail has become involved in the war, but she has. Rest assured, Mr. Finnegan, you can trust her."

"Yes, Professor." He replied hanging his head.

"Even though she is Voldemort's daughter." Albus let slip.

I spun round to glare at him but he was already gone. What was the fool doing? Now I'd never have everyone's trust. I felt my anger surface but I clamped it down and turned back to my incredulous looking house mates. Only the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione looked calm and then began trying to explain to everyone else.

"Quiet." Min called.

Everyone fell silent.

"Show them, Abigail." She said.

I rolled my sleeve up to show them my dark mark. Everyone gasped. Even Ron flinched and he'd seen it almost every day of the summer holidays. Once everyone had finished looking I threw myself into a chair that was by the fire and put my pensive face on. Then I began explaining what had happened to me since I learned the awful truth about my parentage, once again not mentioning Draco, Narcissa and Lucius. The whole common room stayed silent, even my closest friends because I hadn't told even them everything. Min stayed in the room sat in the chair opposite me.

This time I didn't cry. What was happening was happening and there was nothing I could do about it. Crying wouldn't help, wouldn't change anything.

Once I'd finished I looked around the room. Seamus still looked sceptical. He still had more questions.

"Ask away." I offered.

"Whose side are you really on?" he asked.

"The Order's."

"Would you do anything to save one of us?"

"Yes. I'd die for you."

"You're not going to turn traitor are you?"

"No." I vehemently growled. "I'm disappointed that you'd ever think that. I assure you, Seamus, that I'd gladly die for any one of you or to keep secrets safe."

"I think that's quite enough now." Min said speaking for the first time as she got out of her chair. "Abigail I believe Severus wishes to talk to you. Hermione, I require a word with you."

The three of us walked out of the common room and into the heart of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? Please say you liked the chapter. Leave a review to let me know. <strong>

**Next time... (I'm checking to get it right this time...) Yep, you'll definitely hate me next time. Sorry. In advance. Really sorry, but it had to be done. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed last time and every time before that! You guys ROCK!**


	22. Friday 5th – Saturday 13th January 1996

**Phoenixica24 is the only reason I'm updating so soon. She reviewed (YAY), I updated. Phoenixica24, you will know understand why I jsut asked you not to hate me! Please don't hate me...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 5th – Saturday 13th January 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 5th January<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Malfoy Manor**

"Abigail." I called down to her. She was walking down the hall to the kitchens with Draco. They both turned and smiled but made sure not to run up to me. I caught up with them and followed them in their path.

I'd just come from Grimmauld Place where the Weasleys, Potter and Hermione were busy doing homework and finishing with fixing the house up. I was glad to get out of there because Mrs. Weasley was threatening to make me help with not only the house work but tutoring her youngest male brat as well as Potter.

"What you doing here, Severus?" Draco asked as we entered the kitchen.

Narcissa was busy making cookies with Dobby. The elf smiled and got to work making a drink of some sort for me and Narcissa rushed over and pulled me into her arms and kissed my cheek.

"I've been summoned." I said in reply to Draco. Before the war had started we'd agreed that that was the only referring to the war and the Dark Lord we could do down here when there were no other Death Eaters in the room. We wanted this to be a sanctuary of sorts for Draco and Abigail but we all took advantage of it. "Thank you, Dobby." I said when he pressed a cold mug into my hands and began to drink it. Raspberry juice.

"You're welcome Master Severus. Is there anything else Dobby can be getting for you?"

"No thank you, Dobby." I sat on the table top and helped myself to a cookie that had been set out to cool. They were really good. Spiced with cinnamon. It was the first thing I had had to eat in about thirty six hours so it wasn't difficult to eat it quickly. It was perhaps fortunate that I did because Bellatrix opened the door. I still had a bit of cookie left but Draco swiped it off me before she could see.

"Cookies, Cissy?" she asked in an unnaturally high voice. It grated on my nerves. Abigail's as well too by the look of it.

"Yes, Bella." Narcissa replied.

"The Dark Lord prefers Eccles Cakes."

"They are Abigail's favourite." Was the calm reply.

Bellatrix looked calculating for a moment and then turned to Dobby with distain. "You hear the elf? Cookies are Abigail's favourite. You better not ruin them because if you do then you'll hear it from me as well."

"Yes, Madam Lestrange." Dobby replied in his subdued voice. He was an excellent actor in his own right but had Bellatrix's wand to be wary of too. "Dobby will be extra careful with Madam Riddle's cookies." He looked to the floor as he walked to the oven. He tripped over a flag stone that hadn't been sticking up a second ago sending the batch of uncooked cookies flying.

"Stupid elf!" Bellatrix screeched and drew her wand with a Cruciatus Curse at the end of it.

"Bella!" Abigail snapped. As I was now stood behind Bellatrix I was able to glare at my sister for her stupidity. "It's too early to hear an elf scream in pain come and referee Draco and I at quidditch or something." She lithely got up from where she was sat on the table top and walked to the door with Draco and Bellatrix following. Over her shoulder she looked haughtily at Narcissa. "Punish your elf."

When the door closed behind them Narcissa sighed in relief and leaned against the unit. I put the stone back into its proper position and stood up too.

"She can't do that too much." Narcissa said fearfully. "Though that was the first time she's been down here when someone threatened to hurt Dobby."

"Then I am not surprised." I answered. "I must go." I swept out of the room not sure whether to be angry or impressed with Abigail.

The Dark Lord was just entering his private meeting room when I saw him on the stairs. I hurried up the rest of them so as not to keep him waiting. He left the door open which was an invitation to come in. Whenever he left the door open it was because he was expecting someone but everyone knew better then to enter unless you were expected or had urgent news.

"Severus." He hissed. "Welcome."

"My Lord." I inclined my head.

The door was closed with magic. He had a task for me.

"I wish for you to go to Dumbledore and talk him into letting one of his precious Order's children to get captured today in Diagon Alley. It must happen today."

"He will insist that the child in question will be surrounded by guards. It will not be easy to stage the capture."

"You must do it, Severus. I wish to test how much trust they have in my child."

"It will be done my lord." I bowed sensing that the meeting was over and walked out of the room.

As soon as I was outside I disapparated to the door of Grimmauld Place and threw the door open not caring that I set the bloody painting off on a tirade and let the door bang closed almost as loudly. One of the Weasley children darted along the hall and up the stairs out of sight, out of mind. I stalked into the library and made a floo call, bellowing Albus's name down through the flames. I saw him approach the fire place and then withdrew my head so that he could step through.

"Whatever is the matter my boy?" he asked and put a silencing charm around the room.

"That… _bastard,"_ I almost yelled, "wants us to allow him to capture one of the children so that he can test the trust they have in Abigail." I paced the width of the room trying to calm myself and figure a way out of this. No one had any pollyjuice potion to hand and it took a month to brew, there were no people in the order who looked enough like the children and even Miss Tonk's could not have gained enough skill with her metamorphic abilities to withstand the torture she was likely to receive.

"Then we must." Albus said and heavily sunk into a chair.

I whipped round to face him. "You cannot seriously be thinking… Are you crazy old man? Has your age got the better of your brilliant mind? We cannot send a child into his lair. She will not survive."

"You already have a candidate." A bushy eyebrow delicately rose.

"There was only ever one! I will not risk her. Any of them!" I bellowed truly losing it with him. "They are too young, Albus. Even Fred and George! They cannot be risked –"

"Then I will lose my most skilled spy and –"

"Don't you dare use her against –"

"Abigail will be alone."

I slumped into the seat that was behind me and slouched in it. My one weakness. He'd use it against me until the war was over. Her safety was the only reason I'd not demanded to be allowed to go into hiding already. There was no way out for her and I would not leave her alone in this. I'd die before I did that.

"You know what must be done, Severus. I will alert members of the order. You know what you must do."

"I will tell our unfortunate soul before I go back."

"I'll send her in."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 6th January<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Early Hours of the Morning **

"Abigail." Someone whispered. Hands shook me awake. It was Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord requests your presence. Immediately."

I quickly got out of bed and quickly dressed into a black dress with long, flowing sleeves that were lined with silk and tied my hair up into a bun. Then I descended the stairs of Malfoy Manor into what was now the meeting room.

The room was dark mostly. Only two candles dimly glowed in the far end. I could see Tom's back and hear the soft, pained whimpering of a girl.

"You know this mudblood I believe." Tom rasped in delight.

I closed the rest of the distance between myself and the Dark Lord's hostage.

"You found the Granger girl?" I asked hiding my astonishment and fear. Hermione wasn't ready for this. Sure she had shields to hide behind but they weren't strong enough to withstand the Dark Lord's onslaught. It was fortunate that I hadn't told her anything important, that she wasn't part of the order. "She is normally kept under close guard. All of them are."

"The dangers of Daigon Alley." Tom crooned. "They are indeed mounting when a girl with an escort can not safely buy a present for a friend. "Who was it for?"

"Professor Snape. A good luck charm to keep him safe." Hermione said calmly.

"Charms will not keep him safe in the end. I assure you Miss Granger that in the end he will be in as much danger as you are now, only it will be you endangering his life."

"Never." She growled, defiance in her eyes. "Not even if my life were on the line."

"Tell me how much you trust my daughter."

"You're not her father. Not really."

"How much do you trust her?" Tom coldly asked and sent a mild Cruciatus her way. I hid my grimace and stared forward with a blank, unfeeling gaze.

Hermione refused to make a sound. "With my life."

"Even though she is stood there allowing this to continue?"

"She's keeping her cover, nothing more."

"Vastly mistaken, Granger." I put in. "Why would I, the Dark Lord's daughter, befriend a filthy little mudblood like you when I can bask in my father's glory if not to get close to Potter so we might be closer to killing him?"

She stayed silent. It was the best thing she could do at this point. It showed that she was doing her best to preserve her life, that she was scared and didn't know what to do to keep him happy. Fear was radiating off her in palpable waves but that was to be expected. She'd be a fool if she wasn't scared.

A few moments later she softly said, "You'd lay down your life before you let Harry die."

"Potter will be my father's greatest prize and I'd only sacrifice myself for him it if weren't my father's killing curse that was to cut his life short." I spat. "What shall I do with her, father?"

"Leave her." he pointed his wand at her and levitated her eight feet high. "She won't go anywhere. Now go back to the precious Order and tell them what has happened. She'll stay here a while. The elf will look after her."

"Yes, father."

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

The house was quiet. Too quiet. I drew my wand and walked further into the hall. Straining my ears I heard murmured conversations in the kitchen. I headed down there.

The whole Order was in there. Even Harry, Ron and Ginny were in there. All waiting for me so it seemed. I kept my cool. It wouldn't do well to lose my temper with them even if her escorts did fail her.

"It was planned, Abigail." Severus said as if reading my mind.

"Excuse me?"

"The Dark Lord wishes to test how trusted you are here, by people close to you. I arranged for her to be taken from Daigon Alley by Bellatrix and Lucius this morning. She agreed to it."

"It is perhaps fortunate that she can occulate a little and knows nothing dangerous." I bit out. "She's there and just defended me after I insulted her and Harry. Happy, Albus?"

"More so than I was." he grimly replied. I let it slide because I knew he meant that he was happy that she was at least still alive.

"She'll be there for a while."

"How long?"

"How long is a while? I'll check in when I can." I turned on my heel and walked back out of the house and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Severus landed next to me not a second later.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 10th January<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****10:45 am**

Hermione had been moved into the basement. Part of it had been cleared out to be used as a dungeons. I'd been awoken early in the morning to pack my Hogwarts things and eat breakfast so that I could watch Riddle torture her. Sev had been made to come and watch that too. We both stood silently, not flinching, not feeling. We watched for the longest time as spell after spell was casually tossed her way. Apparently Bellatrix had already been at her today using her favourite torture device.

Hermione was so tired now that she didn't move much or even mumble soft protests of pain. She just took it, her eyes dully looking ahead.

"Your turn." Riddle said gesturing me forward. "I must see just how strong her trust in you is."

"Yes, father." I obediently said and stepped forward, my wand in hand.

I sent a silent spell to her. It caused immense pain but didn't leave a mark on her. She twitched a little. In her state it was the equivalent of writhing all over the place. I let it hold for a few seconds and then let it go. She gasped in deep lungfulls of air but didn't say anything. Instead she clamped down on her jaw silently telling me to continue.

I did the same again another three times before I was told to stop.

"I trust you." Hermione managed to say in a normal voice. "I will always trust you."

"My Lord, we must leave." Severus said. "Potter will become suspicious. He will think you are planning something new if we stay too long."

Riddle only nodded. We quickly left sending silent prayers to Hermione. We met Draco, Lucius and Narcissa outside the wards and together we Apparated to the Hogwarts express.

* * *

><p><strong>Platform 9 ¾<br>****Kings Cross Station  
><strong>**10:55 **

Abigail vomited as soon as we arrived and began to cry. I held her up and receded into a shadowed corner. I felt much the same but hid it for her sake. Hermione had become a regular person in my life now as I sometimes put her in detention to talk about Abigail and how she was coping with her duty as her confident. I was used to her being around and had, dare I say it, come to respect her, Gryffindor or not.

"You should tell your friends what happened." I said softly.

"Don't leave me." she begged. "Please don't."

I held her tighter. I supposed I could come with her on the train. Her friends knew the position I was in and maybe they'd have less trouble doing as they were told in class if they saw how much I was troubled by what was happening too. No doubt they blamed it on me as I was a former Death Eater. Perhaps staying with her had more merits than I first thought. But I wasn't going to stay for the whole journey. Just an hour or two.

"Come on then my little lump." I said and made her stand up right. "You owe me for this."

"Thanks, Sev." She sniffed and held my hand.

I led her into the train and found the compartment where a brood of Weasley's and a Potter were sat.

"What did he do?" Ronald snarled as soon as he saw Abigail. "What did he do to her? I swear if she's hurt I'll kill him!"

"Sit. Down." I commanded.

The Weasley boy jumped backwards and his face went slightly pale. Finally he'd learned to do exactly as he was told when I commanded him to do something.

Miss Weasley moved away from her twin bothers to sit with Ronald and Potter and George squeezed in with them. I steered Abigail over to the now almost empty bench and sat her between Fred and myself. She leaned into me and pulled my arm round her shoulders. I held her tight against my side.

"He had me torture her." She quietly said and a tear rolled from her eye.

"Tell me you didn't." Ronald demanded.

"Do I look as though I didn't?" Abigail wearily replied. "He would have killed us both if I didn't."

"So you saved yourself?" he snarled.

"He's not going to kill her. He's proving a point to himself." I interrupted. "He plans for Miss Granger to be freed soon and when Draco sees her still spending time with Abigail he will report it to the Dark Lord who will assume that the 'unfounded' trust Hermione has in her will be stronger than he previously thought."

"But that's –"

Potter pulled him back down to the bench and told him to be quiet.

"How long, Professor?" Potter asked.

"As yet we have not been told."

"It won't be long." Abigail said and began fiddling with the buttons on my jacket. "It won't be long."

"How can you be sure?"

"Enough, Potter. Let her rest."

The next hour I spent on the train passed slowly after that. I was agitated and wanted to get back to Malfoy Manor to ensure that Miss Granger was still alive. I knew though that I couldn't go. The Dark Lord had made it clear through Lucius that no one was to go back for the next two weeks unless directly summoned. I sighed and rested my head back against the back of the bench seat I was on.

"Why don't you play chess with Professor Snape." Potter said to Ron. "He'd give you a run for your money I bet."

I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow. Play chess with Weasley indeed? But with a wave of her wand Miss Weasley had conjured a table and chess set. Ronald looked over to me.

"If it will keep you from insufferably tapping your foot." I drawled in the most Snape like manner I could manage. As it was I wanted to fall asleep as Abigail had, but I dragged my mind back to wakefulness.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Hall<br>****Hogwarts  
><strong>**Welcoming Feast**

_Can I go to bed early? _Abigail asked over the enchanted parchment.

**Yes you may. **

I looked over and she left the table and walked out of the great hall.

She hadn't even touched pudding. I sighed and leaned back in my chair glad that Charity Burbage had managed to sit next to me instead of Umbridge. Charity sat quietly allowing me to keep to myself in the same way that Minerva, who sat on my other side, also did. They were both worried about Hermione too, Minerva more so I think. Even Dumbledore was showing signs of stress. The Weasley boy had been all but silent even with his sibling's support, not that it had been much because they were worried too. Potter looked just as dejected.

After a while longer Dumbledore stood up to begin announcements only to be interrupted by Umbridge.

"Headmaster." she squeaked and then looked down at a scroll of parchment. "By decree of the Ministry of Magic, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts Alastor Moody has here by been removed from his aforementioned duties and is hereby expelled from Hogwarts grounds."

Immediately the whole student body erupted into a volcano of protests. They shouted at her, told each other what they thought of the idea and banged cutlery against the tables. Dumbledore let them have their say for some minutes and then with just a gesture of his hand bade for silence.

"It is fortunate that you do not have the – "

"Don't worry Albus. I'll go." Moody said rising from his chair. "I can do more good out there than in here now. Capturing Death Eaters for a start." He looked out to the students. "Didn't I tell you? Death Eater."

"Are you… How dare you?" Umbridge squeaked.

Moody turned to her. "You may have put this passed the Minister but on whose orders?" his swivelling eye stopped moving to pin its gaze solely on her.

He stayed staring at her for a few moments and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"First it'll be wizarding kind, then pure bloods, then Death Eaters." His softly spoken voice drifted around the Hall, a quiet warning that would linger with us all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 11th January <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<br>****Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower **

"I can't believe we have to sit through this." Parvati moaned. "We're not going to learn anything."

"We should burn the books." Lavender said grimacing at the one that was in her hand.

"She'll report you to ministry if you do that." I began. "But not if I do… I think it's time we worked with the enemy." I slyly said with narrowed eyes.

"What do you…" Harry began. "Is that such a good idea?"

"He'll totally suck up to my father. He'll do it."

"But you'll owe him."

"He wouldn't dare ask me to do anything stupid, don't worry Harry."

I paused for a moment to devise a way to do this without arousing suspicion.

"Malfoy!" I called. And then realised my plan sucked.

He turned round from his conversation with Nott a scowl pasted in place.

"Bet you hate Voldemort now that he's gotten us stuck with the waddling candyfloss."

"Waddling candyfloss, Miss Snape?" Umbridge said turning up at the right moment for once because I really had no idea how to rescue the situation. "I believe that deserves a detention with me tonight at seven."

"Sure thing, Professor." I said an idea coming to mind.

I hung back as everyone entered the classroom and slowly walked in charming my book to be linked to all the other Ministry approved ones in the school. Aw this was going to be so fun. If it worked anyway. I walked in after everyone else with a smug smile on my face. Lynx was already sat on my desk giving me the look that told me she knew what I was up to and wasn't sure it was a wise idea.

I ignored her and sat down all too aware that Hermione's place was empty. I slumped against the wall and tuned Umbridge out since she wasn't going to be doing anything useful and did some Divination homework making it look like I was taking notes. I was beginning to think that I needed to ask Sev first before I followed through with my plan. Perhaps this once Lynx was more right than I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Snapes' Quarters<br>****Hogwarts**

Draco, Min Dumb-er-Dore and I had been waiting for a few hours. It was well gone curfew but none of us had really taken much notice. Sev was with Tom Riddle and he'd been gone much longer than we'd expected. Whenever he came back we'd at least have some news of Hermione, I just hoped it wasn't bad news. I got up to make some drinks for us all just for something to do, when an orange lump landed on my lap. It was Crookshanks.

No one had seen him since Hermione's capture. We'd assumed to begin with that he'd made his way to Hogwarts and was hiding in the girls' dorm but when we arrived he wasn't there. We began to worry in the morning when he still hadn't turned up. Maybe he'd gone to Malfoy Manor to try and free her? It was a stupid idea but we all thought that he'd have a go at doing it. Now though he was back and we knew he was safe.

I held him close to my face breathing into his fur. He seemed to find it relaxing somehow. He began to sadly purr and made himself comfortable soaking in the heat of the fire.

It was another two hours before Sev returned. I shot out of my chair and strode over to him and grasped his arms.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"She is alive." He replied. "A few broken ribs but she refused to let me fix them."

"Then she's not broken yet." Minerva said. "How long, Severus?"

"Not long. The Dark Lord is 'growing bored of the exercise' as he put it."

"Can't we convince him to let her go sooner?"

* * *

><p>"No, Abigail, we can't." I said. "Albus, it's almost finished. Draco, your parents and Dobby are fine."<p>

"Okay." Draco said shakily. "Thank you."

Everyone seemed to take that as a cue to leave and swiftly did so. Abigail still held my arms and was looking into my face, concern in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing I can tell you. Only I amongst the Death Eaters know of this plan. It is safer that I do not tell you."

"I didn't mean that." She said as if I should have realised that. "He made you torture her again, didn't he?"

"He did."

"One day," Abigail darkly began, "I will give that man a piece of my mind and he'll not likely forget it. Come on."

She towed me to a chair and sat on my lap to give me a hug. Surprisingly it was welcome and did much to make me feel better. It was I who had given Miss Granger the broken ribs. I'd done it on purpose assuming that she'd let me heal her, but somehow she'd managed to fight the healing magic. Stupid girl. She was taking this too far. I knew she wanted to do her part in the war, but this was too much. If she wasn't careful she'd be spending a month in the hospital wing when she got back.

I sighed and held Abigail a little closer. Already this war was proving to be more difficult than the last when it was in its early stages. What I had to keep me going this time was Abigail and the knowledge that I'd never do anything so stupid again.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 13th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Staff Quadrangle  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

"Abigail?" I called poking my head around the door.

She was there sitting in front of her small garden. She'd decided to keep it warm all year round with a charm Lily had invented for this exact purpose. There were many different plants blooming in the garden giving life and colour to the otherwise desolate quadrangle.

"Abigail," I said kneeling down to her level. No answer. I put a hand on my shoulder. "Abigail, we have to leave the castle."

She turned to me with a furrowed brow. "Why?"

"Driving lessons. You were correct with your assumption in the summer."

"Brilliant." she grumbled. "I have shed loads of homework to do still, you know."

"I've talked to Minerva and she understands that you might not be able to hand the essay in on time."

"Alright. Who's doing the lesson?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Oh, good. At least I don't have to look all presentable." She stood up and wiped mud off her hands and made her way to the staff room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

She didn't look impressed when she got back at diner time. The plan was to teach her as fast as possible like some of the muggles did. It should only take a couple of days to learn everything she needed to be a safe, competent driver giving her more time to practice and gain confidence. It didn't look like she was going to enjoy the process at all though. I beckoned her to the staff table just to make sure everything went as well as we hoped.

"If he asks me how it went I'm going to moan for as long as I can get away with. I hate cars. They're so slow. Don't get why I can just do whatever it is on a broom. They're so much faster and can turn better and there's no traffic to crash into."

"You didn't?" Minerva asked. Charity and Filius looked round with wide eyes too. I was just glad Pomona Sprout wasn't close enough to hear this conversation.

"Yeah." She grouched. "Smacked right into a speeding car on a country road. Fortunately it was deserted apart from us and Kingsley and I managed to fix the cars and the people and then obliviate them. Man I'm starving!" she turned to leave.

"Abigail." I said sternly. She turned back round. "You crashed the car?" I asked trying keep my voice calm. "How fast were you going?"

"About sixty. Why?"

"Abigail you could have been killed!"

"Well I wasn't. Now can I get some food?"

"When did this happen?"

"About thirty minutes ago. Can I go yet?"

I stood up and walked around the end of the table. Then I guided her out of the hall via the staff entrance and into a small room off the side of that corridor. In the room was a lit fire and a couple of chairs. I turned her to face me and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Are you really alright?" I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Just cold."

"Shock." I informed her and steered her into a chair and knelt before her. "What happened?"

"A hill. Speeding driver, possibly drunk. We managed to get shields up before anything too bad happened. We flipped a few times and there was a bit of fire. I told Kingsley to go home. He was worse off than me. I'm really cold."

I took my coat off, put a warming charm on it and put it around her. She pulled it tight and sunk back into the chair.

"I've got detention with Umbridge in a few minutes."

"What for?" I asked in disapproval. She hadn't told me about this.

"Called her… uh… something. Can't remember. I should go along and see what she does I suppose."

"You'll do nothing of the sort." I retorted and walked towards the door. "Stay here."

"Sev! Wait!"

* * *

><p>Oh, why did he always have to be so… protective! I followed him down the corridor and did my best to catch up with his stupidly long stride without running.<p>

"Severus Snape!" I called. "Come back here!"

He didn't but continued to march towards Umbridge's office. I guessed she hadn't been at dinner. When he got to a set of stairs I managed to catch up with him and grab hold of his hand.

"Do you have any idea what she does to people in detention?" He hissed at me so we couldn't be heard through the open door of the office.

"I've heard." I murmured back. "But maybe I can sway her into not using the blood quill. Sev, she won't hurt me, I'm too valuable to her. Besides she might have some information for me."

Sev pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Alright. But the moment she gets that blood quill out I want you out of there."

"Don't worry. I'll just tell on her at the next meeting." I kissed him on the cheek and went to see what Umbridge wanted.

The office, as always made me want to scratch my eyes out but I dutifully sat myself in the chair opposite the desk putting on my I'm-a-Death-Eater-so-I'm-superior-to-you face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm not pleased, Miss Riddle, with the way you are dealing with the situation at hand." She said carefully and clasped her hands together. She patronisingly smiled at me. "I'm concerned that your… name calling is making my integration here at Hogwarts more difficult than it otherwise could be."

"Too bad. I spent the holidays at Malfoy Manor with my father and he's pleased with the work I am doing so you'll just have to deal with it as best as you possibly can because if I tell my father that you've had this conversation with me you may just find yourself out of a job."

"You wouldn't tell the Dark Lord…"

"Oh I would I assure you. This meeting is over Dolores."

I stood up and walked out of there slamming the door behind me.

Sev was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have her wrapped around your finger." He said. "Good work."

"Can I please get some food now?"

"All teenagers think about." He shook his head. "Come on, I noticed Draco hasn't eaten anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Severus and Abigail Snape's Quarters <strong>

"Abbie! Are you alright?" Draco asked as soon as he saw me and threw his arms around me. "I lip read your conversation. You crashed your car? Are you alright?"

I laughed. "You're not ten anymore, Draco, stop having a heart attack." I hugged him again just to make sure he was alright.

"I knew you shouldn't have agreed to that. Muggle contraptions are dangerous! Promise me, Abbie, that you're never going to go in one again."

"Muggles are dangerous, Draco. Not their cars."

He suddenly broke down crying, sinking to the floor huge, painful sobs that shook his shoulders and chest. I sank to the floor with him and held him against my chest. I knew this would happen sooner or later, it was going to happen to me soon I was sure. I exchanged a glance with Sev and he looked just as worried as I felt.

Draco was breaking down, stressed from his time spent at Malfoy Manor over the Christmas holidays in the presence of Tom Riddle. He was worried about his parents and Dobby and stressing the time when he'd become involved in the war. At least I'd known when I was going to get dragged into it. I'd known for years that as soon as he came back my childhood would be over. But Draco… he'd become involved whenever Tom decided. It could be tomorrow it could be next year.

The trouble was we couldn't predict when it was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Massive time gap there. If enough really want to know how Christmas with The Dark Lord went let me know and I'll write a chapter. I don't think anything particularly important will happen in it, it'll probably just be what happens in the manor under the Dark Lord's watchful eye. So yeah, if you want to see it let me know and tell me what kind of thing you would expect and I'll try to impliment it, for example, would Tom give Abigail a present? Would anyone be allowed to give any presents and that kind of thing. I'll only do it if ten or more people want me to do it though, so get your reveiws in! <strong>

**Next time... good ol' Professor McGonagall's lesson is once again inspected by the resident lump of waddling candy-floss, other wise known as the constipated toad Professor Umbridge. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **

**Please leave a review and thank _Phoenixica24_ for making me feel like updating!**


	23. Wednesday 17th – Sunday 21st Jan' 1996

**It's been a little while so - Last time: Hermione was take hostage by the Dark Lord (it was planned, the Order isn't failing don't worry) and Abigail had to torture her. Mad-Eye was sacked as DADA Professor and replaced with Umbridge, Abigail comes back from her first driving lesson with a tale of how she was nearly killed... I think that's everything important. **

**Now... READ ON!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 17th – Sunday 21st January 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>18:15<strong>**  
><strong>**Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"How is Draco doing today, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Much improved from last –"

"Severus," Charity Burbage called and walked over to me. "Trixabelle sent you this. Apparently you're ignoring your parchment." She gave me a slip of parchment.

_Come to the gates. Now. _

I screwed the parchment up.

"Excuse me, Headmaster." I said and swiftly left the hall.

Abigail was halfway towards the gates when I saw her. I hurried to catch up which helped keep the snowy cold at bay.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"No idea." She replied. "Let's just get this over with it's – Father?"

My head snapped up and sure enough the Dark Lord was there at the gates with Bellatrix and Peter Pettigrew. Stood, bound and gagged between them, was Hermione Granger. She looked as well as we could expect after her capture, which was not very, but a Gryffindor look of defiance glinted in her eyes. For once I was glad to see it. Abigail sped up and opened the gates.

"Father what are you doing here? If Dumbledore sees you –"

"Such concern, my child." the Dark Lord crooned. "Have no fear. I will come to no harm. I merely wished to deliver the mudblood and to give Severus this." he held an envelope out to me and I took it.

"Peter, release Miss Granger from her bonds." He commanded.

Pettigrew waved his wand and the gag and rope dissipated and she was roughly shoved forward by Bellatrix. Hermione stumbled but caught herself before she fell. Gryffindor pride fully in tact she walked over to us and then turned to face her captors.

"I hope you'll remember your time with us, Miss Granger." He said with a sickening smile.

There was a pause before she replied. "It will certainly linger, Tom."

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shrieked and Hermione dropped to the ground but refused to scream out. "Filthy mudblood. How dare you use the Dark Lord's name –"

"Enough, Bella." The Dark Lord whispered. The curse instantly fell. "I will allow this defiance, Miss Granger would not be a Gryffindor without it. Let it be a warning to you. Such disrespect will earn you death in the future."

"Father, please." Abigail said with false worry in her voice. She looked over her shoulder. "If Albus sees you…"

I knelt down to check on Hermione. She wasn't doing very well at all.

"My Lord, we must get her inside. We cannot afford to let her die."

"Until we meet again." he said and together the three Death Eaters disapparated.

Abigail and I both knelt beside Hermione running healing spells over her, reversing curses and hexes, everything we could think of the stabilise her.

"Severus, send a partonus. We'll carry her up to the castle."

"Continue the healing spells." I said as I picked Hermione up.

She was too light, feverish. Unconscious. I sent a partonus and hurried towards the castle. Part way there Albus joined us, openly worried. He levitated Hermione from my arms and walked her to the castle. I went back to running charms and healing spells.

It seemed to take forever to get up to the hospital wing. When we did arrive I saw a brood of Weasleys, Longbottom and Potter waiting on the side lines. A couple of trolleys of potions and bandages had been laid out, obviously with the children's help because as good as Madam Pomfrey was at her job she couldn't have done all that in so little time. Albus laid Hermione down on the bed that was set out for her.

Abigail, shaking and afraid, stepped up to the bed to help. There wasn't time to tell her to sit somewhere else. If I did the curse I was trying to isolate would kill Hermione. Fortunately from the corner of my eye I saw a shock of red slowly coming towards her. Through the haze of anti-jinxes and counter-curses I heard one of the Weasley boys speak to her.

"You've done all you can, Abigail. Let Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore and Professor Snape fix her."

After that I tuned out and was consumed with my task. There was no way I was going to allow Hermione to die.

* * *

><p>Fred guided me to a bed. Ron was sat on it looking more scared than if he was faced with a thousand spiders. I sat watching what was going on hoping to god Hermione was going to get better.<p>

Someone, Fred I think, put a thick blanket around me and gave me some hot chocolate.

Then we waited.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours to giver her all the medicines she needed. Most of the curses, jinxes and hexes had been reversed after ten minutes of bringing Hermione to the hospital wing. Severus had insisted on staying by Hermione's side at least until morning in case anything went wrong. Poppy went to bed so that she'd be up early. Dumb-er-Dore went to his office to think. The rest of us, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Crookshanks, Lynx, Hedwig, Pigwideon and Harry, Ron and myself refused to be moved from our seats even though Madam Pomfrey threatened to make us clean bedpans for a month. We'd gladly do it. At least with all of us here there would always be someone awake.<p>

"It's weird seeing him sleep." Ron said looking over at Sev.

"He does it a lot, you know."

"Really?" he asked working to keep his voice down.

"Oh yeah." I nodded and winked at Harry who was also awake. "Eight hours a day."

"Wow, that's… Oh shove off Abigail." Ron laughed along with Harry and I.

"If you want to stay _be quiet_." The man himself quietly snapped without opening his eyes.

Ron instantly shut up and looked really nervous, Harry and I clamped our hands over our mouths and swallowed our laughs.

Two hours later after everyone but Harry, Ron and myself had fallen asleep, Hermione stirred. Ron, Harry and I rushed over to the bed waking Sev in the process. However tired he was after healing her it didn't show because he was fully alert and running diagnostic charms over her.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Hermione can you hear me?"

"Ron?" she croaked and cracked her eyes open.

Ron held her hand with both of his. "It's alright, Hermione. You're back. You're at Hogwarts. You're safe."

Slowly, as if she was fighting sleep, her eyes closed. At some point the rest of the Weasley's and Neville had woken up and crowded around her too. Now everyone looked at Severus.

"How is she, Professor?" Harry asked. It was the first time I'd heard him refer to him as anything other than 'Snape'.

"Not well, Potter." He wearily replied. "She'll be here for some time. Now that your Gryffindor curiosity has been fed I suggest you all go back to your common room."

For a moment no one moved.

"Come on, Ron." I gently said and took one of his hands in mine. "We should get some sleep." I pulled him away from the bed and everyone followed me out of the hospital wing and into the dark heart of the castle.

* * *

><p>Miss Granger was recovering slowly. A little too slowly for my liking but after being starved of food it was to be expected. Once she'd been given a meal her recovery would hopefully quicken its pace. Still I expected her to be in here for a month at the least. Throughout the night potions were spelled into her and she fell in and out of consciousness every half an hour. Regular like clockwork. Somehow I wasn't surprised.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 18th January<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Wing<br>****Just before breakfast **

Madam Pomfrey woke me up just as the winter sun was beginning to rise. My neck and back were stiff from sleeping in a chair all night and my eyes were heavy with lack of sleep.

"I think you may have to keep the Gryffindors away this morning." She said and then busied herself with seeing how Miss Granger was this morning.

I refrained from answering because I felt like snapping at her for waking me. The doors opened and a wall of flaming red hair began to walk forward.

"No visitors." I snapped. "Go to breakfast unless you wish to serve detention with me after class today."

"Uh, come on guys." Abigail said and began to pull two of them by their cloaks. "We'll come back later."

"You'll do no such thing!" Poppy said sternly. "I'll tell you when you can visit and you won't come a second sooner."

"Come on, Ron. She'll be well enough to visit soon." Potter said and tugged on the Weasley boy's arm.

Slowly they all trooped back out and down to breakfast.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Poppy said. "I trust you can talk to Albus about Miss Granger's progress."

"Over breakfast. Excuse me, Poppy."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that git wouldn't let us see her!" Ron growled. This once I didn't tell him off for his language because I was kind of mad that we couldn't visit her either, but, as I proceeded to tell him, that was Poppy's decision.<p>

"I don't care! If he hadn't said anything we could have got in!"

"Ron, when Poppy makes her mind up about something there's no changing it. Trust me, I have fourteen years of experience." I looked up to the head table. "Now shut up Dumb-er-Dore is about to say something."

Silence quickly descended upon the hall and we all looked towards the headmaster.

"Good news." He smiled. "Last night Miss Hermione Granger was returned to us." there was a massive cheer from all but the Slytherin table, they only politely applauded and even then only as little as possible. When I looked over at Draco though I could see that he was quietly relieved.

Dumbledore continued, "Madam Pomfrey has made it clear that Miss Granger is not well enough for visitors," here he looked directly at Ron, "but will allow them in due course. If anyone wishes to leave a gift for her I suggest you give them to her friends in Gryffindor who will be allowed to deliver them. Now, breakfast." He said with a smile and with a clap of his hands food appeared on the tables.

* * *

><p>"Why was I not informed?" Minerva demanded looking at myself and Albus. "She is one of my house I should have been informed."<p>

"Between not letting her die and tending her all night I did not have time to inform you." I acerbically began. "If you wish to blame anyone blame Albus for he left as soon as the worst of the danger was passed."

She turned her murderous gaze to the headmaster who managed to keep a cheery smile in place.

"I felt it was for the best, alas I must take breakfast in my office this morning." He quickly excused himself and left the hall.

"Oh… that man!" Minerva stammered out. She then rose from her seat and swiftly followed him, a look of angry determination set on her face. I hoped that she gave him exactly what he deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Lesson<br>****Transfigurations**

Harry opened the door to see if Minerva was in the classroom but quickly slammed it shut.

"And what, Potter, has my door done to deserve that kind of treatment?" Min asked from behind us.

"Errr…" he began.

"It appears, even with her teaching duties, Umbridge has time to inspect our classes." I said wincing slightly towards the end.

"Oh for heavens sake." Min sighed. She then straightened herself out and walked into her classroom. She still looked a little murderous from coming down from Dumb-er-Dore's office (I hoped he was still alive) and no doubt the last of her anger would be exhausted on Umbridge.

"Professor McGonagall," Umbridge began, "You are late to you lesson."

"Your presence in this room is only further delaying my beginning it. Besides I thought it best to help out patching Miss Granger up rather than watching her die." Minerva said scathingly.

"Well. I hope the standard of your lessons improves, I'm already less than satisfied with them."

"Dolores you were always useless in my classes when you were a student, I don't see what you'd know about high quality learning when you can't transfigure a toad into a bowl."

A bunch of us burst out laughing but Harry leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Isn't she supposed to be teaching the Hufflepuffs?"

"Yeah, actually." I whispered back.

"Do you recon we should tell her?"

"Nah. This could be fun."

"Should you be teaching the fifth year Hufflepuffs?" Minerva asked.

Umbridge had the grace to look a little embarrassed and quickly left the room.

"It was fun while it lasted." I said with a sigh and made my way to my seat. I'd really wanted to see Min rip her to shreds, maybe then the old toad face would quit.

"Sit down, sit down!" Minerva said strictly in business mode. "Today we're continuing practising the spells we learned yesterday. Mr. Malfoy I want you to work with Abigail, you seem to need all the help you can get."

"Does he have to?" I winged.

"Yes, Abigail. Complain once more," she said tapping her wand on my book, "and I'll move you over to the Slytherin side rather than have him move over here."

I looked over to Draco who was slowly moving across the room a look of displeasure on his face. I smirked. He was a very good actor. By my side Ron was glowering at him for all it was worth. I wished yet again that I could tell everyone who Draco really was but I knew that I couldn't.

"I suppose you're upset Hermione's back." Ron snapped as soon as Draco was sat down.

"Ron!" I snapped back. "It's bad enough I have to work with him no need to make him angry with you."

Ron grumbled a little but I ignored him and turned to Draco. We'd planned on him doing very badly last lesson so he could get away from the Slytherin's for a while. Minerva had no idea we'd planned this and had either cottoned on or had just put him with me because she knew we'd enjoy working together.

"Right, Malfoy, for a high and mighty pureblood you made a right hash out of this yesterday," I began in my scholar voice.

"Well I don't see the mudblood doing any better." he shot below the belt.

Ron flew at him. Literally. He was sat the other side of Harry who was sat on my other side and had jumped pretty much over the both of our heads and landed on top of Draco. They fell to the floor with a bang and a crash and flailing limbs that almost knocked me from my stool too. Ron was shouting at Draco, throwing punches at him and banging his head against the floor. Draco was trying his best to defend himself, yelping apologies between surges of pain. Lavender and Parvati were screaming, Pansy Parkinson was trying to break up the fight but seemed a little more bothered about her nails. Minerva was working her way through the crowd of onlookers that had suddenly appeared.

I got of my stool as carefully as I could without standing on anyone and began pulling on Ron's arm. Harry got off his stool and began helping too. Then the fight froze. I looked up and saw Minerva's wand pointing at the pair of them. Why hadn't I thought of that? Harry and I let go of Ron and then Minerva put him on his feet and unfroze him but kept him under a silencing charm.

"Harry, take him to either Professor Snape or Albus. I'll _deal with him_ later."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said and tugged Ron from the room.

"Abigail, take Mr. Malfoy to see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'll take him, Professor." Pansy said and made a show of helping him up.

"No you won't Miss Parkinson, you'll sit right there and learn the words to the spells that the rest of us learned yesterday whilst you were busy drooling over your text book."

Draco got to his feet and I took his arm and slung it over my shoulder.

"Thanks for the help, flower, he's real heavy." I said to Pansy mostly because I knew she hated being called 'flower'. Draco couldn't help but smirk but managed to disguise it as a cough.

"I think he broke a rib." He groaned laying it on thick.

Pansy made some sort of sympathy noise as I dragged Draco out of the classroom. I gritted my teeth against her annoyance and kicked the door closed behind us. We walked slowly around the corner before he dropped the majority of his act. He straightened up a little, stopped making a racket and forgot to drag his feet but kept his arm slung around my shoulder in case anyone came out a classroom or round a corner.

"Someone needs to go on a diet." I grouched.

"Muscle is heavier than fat, I suppose that's why you're so light these days."

"If you weren't already injured I'd bash your face in."

"How kind of you."

"No I just feel sorry for you."

"So what are you going to say to Weasley?" he asked and I felt something warm and wet slide down the inside of my collar.

"You'd better not be bleeding all over me, Malfoy." I grouched.

"He knocked a few teeth out of place. What are you going to say to him?"

"Nothing. Praise him maybe. There were a couple of wicked punches in there. I hope Harry hands him over to Severus."

"Hands who – " Sev stopped mid sentence as he came round the corner and examined Draco. "Weasley?" he asked with and arched eyebrow.

"Yes. How far are we from the hospital again? A mile?"

Well we did get there eventually. We being Draco and I as Sev went up to Dumbledore's office. I sat Draco on the nearest bed and walked over to Poppy who was fiddling with Hermione's potions.

"Draco needs patching up." I informed her as she measured out a sticky purple looking potion.

"He'll have to wait. Give him some pain killers if he needs them. I'll be half an hour."

"Half an hour? Poppy he's bleeding everywhere!"

"Well give him a bandage unless you want your friend to return to her previous state of health. Everything you'll need is on the trolley over there." she pointed to the other side of the room and then focused solely on Hermione.

In the end I wheeled the trolley over to Draco and first of all gave him some painkiller potion and then paused. Now was the time to put my training to the test. When I was about ten I'd done a crash course in medi-witchery but we hadn't got round to doing it properly yet as we'd focused so much on learning dark curses and flying without brooms. I really wished we'd done it properly now. I was only glad that if I went wrong here I'd be able to call upon about ten people to fix Draco. When I was at Malfoy Manor looking after Death Eaters I'd had the worry of my father killing me to make me remember everything.

"How about a blood congealer?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah." I sighed. "You're so much better at this than me." I muttered.

I looked for the potion and poured some onto a large spoon. Draco grimaced as he swallowed it, more because losing a few teeth hurts than because of the strawberry flavour. I waited a moment and then gave him some more when the blood continued to flow. Then I checked him for broken bones. A rib had been cracked but that was it. There was a spell for that which I quickly performed and then, ignoring the sound of his pain, began with the tooth re-growing potion which he quickly spat out.

"That's… ugh… never give that to me again."

"Well you never actually swallowed it so…"

He dutifully opened wide and I poured some of the potion in there. I watched as teeth began to grow back and kept slowly pouring the potion into his mouth until the teeth were the right size. Then I had to fix up the bruises and his cut lip.

Slowly the swelling disappeared and most of the blotchy colouring did too but his right eye was a little yellow and his temple a little pink.

"Your teeth feel alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Abbie."

"Good. We'll have to wait until Poppy's given you a once over."

* * *

><p>I saw Potter walking back down from Albus's office. He looked a little sullen, like he'd been told off as well. He took one look at me and went slightly pale. He waited on the bottom step.<p>

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" I asked.

"Ron accused Malfoy of being sorry that Hermione's back and Ron lost it. I should get back to class, sir."

I stepped aside for him and then headed up the stairs. This boy was going to have hell to pay. I stalked through the door to the inner office and waited on the side lines listening to Albus's lecture.

"… is no excuse to harm Draco. Even in the midst of war we must pity our enemies and help them where we can so that we might earn their trust. Do you understand?"

"I assure you he does not, headmaster." I drawled. The boy jumped in his chair and slowly turned to face me. "What he means, Weasley is that Draco is not inherently bad and may have asked for our help in getting out of the war. After your Gryffindor act I doubt that will now ever happen." I refrained from telling him the truth only because that would be disastrous for all concerned. There were times when I almost told someone, anyone, what was really happening to him, but I'd never done it. I'd never done it mostly because I knew it would put Abigail in danger. It wasn't that Draco didn't mean anything to me, because he did, he was like a nephew in a way, but Abigail's safety was always what held me back from doing something stupid. Sometimes her birth and who she was born to was a blessing rather than a curse.

"Thank you, Severus. That will be quite enough." Albus said in a final tone. I decided to ignore it.

"You mean to say he will go unpunished?" I demanded.

"Certainly not. Professor McGonagall only sent him here because she was too angry to deal with him at the time. She will talk to him when she is ready. And I am sure a letter will be sent to his home. Mrs. Weasley's howlers have become something a legend in the time the twins have been here. I'm surprised at their absence of late."

"Very well." I ground my teeth. It wouldn't be too long before I could give him the detention he deserved. "However if I do not believe Professor McGonagall's punishment to be proportionate to his crimes I will add another."

"By all means, Severus. Please inform Minerva that Ronald will be spending the rest of the school day up here working."

* * *

><p>"All well and good, Draco." Poppy said. "You're free to go back to lessons."<p>

We left the hospital wing.

"What are you going to say, weren't you only supposed to be dropping me off?" Draco asked.

"I was seeing how Hermione is. She does look a bit better than last night."

"How bad was she?" he quietly asked.

"Almost dead thanks to Bella. She'll be fine, Draco. Don't worry."

We turned a corner and saw Professor Trelawney sat on the floor in a heap. A teapot was smashed on the floor as if suddenly dropped.

"I'm not sure I like this." Draco whispered.

"Me either." I whispered back but, ever the Gryffindor, walked towards her anyway. "Professor?" I asked.

She continued sightlessly staring at the wall in front of her. Then she began shaking and tears fell from her eyes.

"Professor? Sybil?"

She slowly turned her head towards me and her eyes, large behind her thick glasses, focused.

"Oh my poor child. And you, Draco too. Oh you poor, poor children!" she pulled me towards her into a hug. She, unsurprisingly, smelt of her incense sticks, tea leaves, dust and fire. "What great dangers you face! I was on my way to find you to tell you the news when the turmoil of the lower levels became too much. Oh you poor, children. You're in danger!"

"Wh – why don't we take you up to see the headmaster?" I asked. "If you tell him he'll be able to protect us both."

"Right, right you are." She gathered herself together and stood up.

"Come on, I'll walk you."

When we got there Ron was sat at a desk in the outer chamber writing an essay. He saw Draco and scowled.

"On second thoughts," Draco whispered to him as I took Trelawney into the office, "I think I know who I hate more than you and your family of blood traitors. At least you only smell of pig swill."

"Draco." Dumb-er-Dore called.

I sat Sybil on a chair and made her a cup of tea. Draco sat down on another chair and waited for someone to start talking.

"Grave danger they are in Albus. They're just children!" she spouted.

"I know the dangers that they face, Sybil. I assure you that they're well protected."

"Oh, good." she said suddenly better. "Well then, I'll go back to my crystal ball and teach my lessons." She nodded a little and stood up. As she walked out of the office she almost tripped over an uneven flagstone and walked into the door.

"You are better, Draco?" Dumb-er-Dore asked.

"Yes, thanks to Abbie."

"Good, good, then you may go back to lessons. Tell Minerva that I require a word with Abigail if you make it back in time."

"Of course, Headmaster. If I see Hagrid I'll tell him too, you do have him next don't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Draco walked out of the office and closed the door so that it was just Albus and I in the office. I looked anywhere but at him.

Looking all of his one hundred and fourteen years he asked, "Am I not forgiven yet?"

I looked away from him and out of the window to the grounds. Out there I could see Hagrid teaching a lesson about what looked like a unicorn but could just as easily be an albino hippogriff for how small the creature looked from up here.

"I don't know, Dumb-er-Dore." I sighed. "You did try to kill me after all."

I didn't need to see him to know he flinched. I knew that I was hitting well below the belt but it was the honest truth. I still didn't know how I felt about him anymore. For the longest time I'd thought of him as my grandfather. He was one of the people who helped raise me. Wonderful in his own way he had always been a source of comfort and amusement when I was a young child, he'd made me laugh and held me in his arms, carried me around the castle. He'd done so many things that a grandfather would, even help me plot against Sev on occasion, not that it had ever worked. Most of the time it had been him who'd ended up covered in flour bombs and locked out of his office.

It was true enough that I missed him. If I hadn't been angry at him I would have come up here a few times when I was wondering when Hermione was going to get back. Both Sev and I had found ourselves up here over the years thinking about things or seeking advice. More Sev than me. I usually came up here when I was wondering what to get Sev for his birthday which was only ever a couple of weeks after wondering what to get him for Christmas.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"I was afraid."

"But you're not afraid of anything." I instantly replied and turned to face him.

There was a note of childish pleading in my voice but I didn't care. Ever since I could remember Dumb-er-Dore had meat safety, even for Severus. He'd always told me that we were safe as long as Dumbledore was around to protect us, that as long as he said we were safe we really were. I'd always believed in that. Not even when Tom broke into the castle had I been worried about my safety because I knew that Dumb-er-Dore would come in to save the day and we'd all be fine. And he had!

Now though he was scared. Alright he'd been scared when Tom was in the castle but that was because we really were all in grave danger. But Tom wasn't anywhere near the castle! He was hundreds of miles away in Wiltshire! I tried to tell myself that he was just scared about Hermione and the knowledge that Tom had been close to the castle last night had set him on edge but no, this was real fear and he'd been feeling it for a long time.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things, Abigail." He admitted.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards me. He held my hands in his and looked me in the eye.

"I'm afraid of losing the war, I'm afraid of losing people I love and care about and that includes Harry and Ron and Hermione and Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, Minerva, Severus and you, Abigail." He paused and seemed to wrestle with his words. "That night Severus brought you home I was afraid, but Severus made me see that I was wrong. There are only two things I will never forgive myself for and one of them is thinking about killing you."

I looked to the floor and nodded. Then I bit my lip, a curious thought coming to my mind.

"You included Ron and Hermione in that, but you barely know them."

"You don't have to know about someone to love them, Abigail."

And then I burst into tears. I don't know why or what set me off but I did. Dumb-er-Dore pulled me into his safe embrace and held me there until I stopped crying, never once complaining or trying to get away. I clutched at his robes and as I realised how much I missed him began crying even more than I already was. How was it that I could survive a Death Eater meeting without crying but couldn't last five minutes in front of an old coot like him?

"There is one thing that scares any man more than anything else, Abigail and that is a crying woman." Dumbledore joked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. I stepped away from him and wiped my tears away. "It's stupid."

"How so?"

"As wise as you are, Albus, I don't think you'll understand." I looked up at him and saw that I wasn't going to worm my way out of this one so easily. I had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew what I was going to say but wanted me to say it out loud. Sadist. "I –" how was I going to put this without sounding like a traitor? "Is it so bad to wish he really did love me?" I asked very quietly looking at the ground. "Is it really that bad that I wish I had a father who loves me?"

"No. Of course not." he smiled. "I too wish you could have a father, Abigail. As much as we all love you there is nothing quite like a parent's love."

"At least I had Ma for a year. I don't even really remember her but I miss her."

This time he didn't say anything but pulled me back into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hagrid tells me you didn't make it to your lesson? <strong>

_Yeah. Sorry. Bad day. I'll apologise to him later. _

**Why were you not there? **

_Uh… family stuff? I talked to Dumbledore about stuff. I went to all my other lessons though. _

**Have you reconciled? **

_Yeah. _

**Good, because he's insisting on coming to our quarters for dinner on Saturday night and I refuse to put up with him alone. **

_What's he done now? _

**Nothing. I assume he's going to be happier than he has a right to be. **

_Have you seen Crookshanks around anywhere? No one's seen him since Hermione got back, not even Lynx, Hedwig or Pig. _

**No I have not… Pig? **

_Ron's owl. Ginny named him Pigwidgeon but Ron refuses to call him that so Pig it is… She'll be devastated if anything happens to him. _

**He'll turn up, don't worry. **

_I'm trying not to. Do I really have to go driving this Saturday again?_

**Yes. **

_Oh how did I know you'd say that? Fancy coming?_

**I have to help Poppy look after Hermione. **

_I don't see why Albus can't do it. _

… **I will see what I can do. **

_When's the next Order meeting? _

**End of the month. Why? **

_Just wondering. Umbridge is starting to get the inquisitorial squad on the go apparently. Draco was 'bragging' about it earlier in Charms. _

**Then we have a lesson tonight. Usual time. Excuse me I have** **papers to mark. Remember to talk to Hagrid. **

_Yeah, see you later._

* * *

><p>I looked round at Ron who had suddenly gone a little pale.<p>

"Minerva spoken to you yet?" Neville, perhaps unwisely, asked.

"No. I don't think I want her to." Ron replied his eyes following said witch as she walked out of the hall.

"I don't think her detention will be anywhere near as bad as Sev's Ron. Don't sweat it." only then did I realise what I'd said. "I mean, that is if he's allowed to give you one."

"He is. Dumbledore practically invited him to." Harry supplied when Ron didn't answer. "Sorry, but he's a git if he does."

"Albus has to protect his students and Sev has to play his part, you know that." I shrugged. "It sucks but he has to do it. Oh, Minerva's probably making you sweat it out on purpose by the way." yeah it sounded like I was defending Draco, which I was, but this time I couldn't help it.

"Are you actually defending him?" Harry demanded.

"No." I back tracked, "I'm just saying that Minerva has always treated everyone in this school as she would her Gryffindors no matter what house they're from. Even in the first war she put lions in detention like this for hurting the Slytherins." I actually had no idea if that was true but they didn't know that either. At least I hoped they didn't.

"Abigail," Parvati said from over Ron's head. She was holding a large armful of gifts. "Can you drop these off? They're from people in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw too."

"Yeah, sure." I got up from the table and beckoned her to follow.

Ron got up from the table and began to follow us. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Madam Poppy said earlier that you weren't allowed to visit until your punishments were over. I'm sorry Ron." I squeezed his arm for a moment and then turned back to catch up with Parvati.

"Did she really say that?" she asked as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"Yeah. Harsh or what?"

We left the Great Hall and turned to go up the stairs, part way up I pushed her into a corridor that lead off them.

"This doesn't go to the hospital wing!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I know. It's a shortcut to the tower. I'm thinking in Slytherin mode at the moment."

"Are you sure that's healthy?"

"At this precise moment yes. Come on, I'll explain on the way."

It really didn't take us long to get to the tower. There was some really cool magic involved in this passageway for certain. It only took us two minutes instead of the usual fifteen to trek all the way up there. I was surprised there were any shall we say larger sized students in this place – Millicent Boulistrode – with all the stairs we had to walk up or down just to get breakfast in the mornings let alone going around the castle all day. I'd actually heard people decide which classes they would take based on how many stairs they had to go up or down if they were so undecided it was literally flip a coin.

"Abigail, that's… really clever." Parvati said when we got to the tower and I'd explained everything. "I think we should keep everything in our dorm to keep Ron from discovering them though."

"Good idea. We'll have to secretly let everyone know though. If Poppy gets suspicious she'll demand an explanation."

"Right."

* * *

><p>I was just about to go back up the Gryffindor tower when Fred came out of the portrait hole.<p>

"Hi, Abigail." He said with a smile. "What took you so long with the presents?"

"We managed to stay with Hermione longer because Poppy got distracted with another patient, which I'm sure you know absolutely nothing about." I shrugged.

"Nothing whatsoever I'm shocked that you think we'd do such a thing as waste Madam Pomfrey's time."

"I'm not." I bluntly replied with a smile.

For a moment there was silence and we just stood there. I wondered what it was all about and why he looked so awkward but then Seamus Damn Finnegan's voice echoed in my mind. _You fancy her of course you'll say that._ Oh why did I have to remember that at this very minute. Suddenly Fred looked serious which was something I'd never expected to see.

"Are you alright, you looked like you'd been crying earlier." he asked.

"Yeah fine. Nothing bad happened apart from I have to go for another driving lesson this Saturday. I'm sorry, Fred but I really have to go."

* * *

><p>"The inquisitorial squad doesn't sound like anything good whatsoever." Draco said as soon as he entered the room. He was about quarter of an hour late but by the look of him he'd been stuck with Umbridge. "We're to put 'people in the harshest detentions for the smallest of crimes' she said, to 'stamp out the poor discipline in the school'. I really don't like this, Severus."<p>

"Not to mention everyone in Gryffindor wants to hold proper defence lessons in secret." Abigail added. "Good idea in practice but with the inquisitorial squad? Even with you're help, Draco, it's going to be difficult."

"Do whatever you can." I interrupted a plan forming in my mind. "There is a secret room on the seventh floor somewhere, the Room of Requirement. Ask it what you need and it will give it too you. Find it and you can practice in there."

"Do you fancy teaching us?" she asked.

"No."

"You'll be able to teach defence against the dark arts at last." She slyly said in a bored sort of voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 20th January<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leicestershire<br>****Coalville  
><strong>**11:37 **

Coalville, on first glimpse, looked like it needed blowing up and re-building. On second glance it looked like it needed blowing up and re-building. It wasn't that it was a complete dump because it wasn't. It was an old mining town. George Stephenson opened the Stephenson Colliery there and made the town into what it is today. There was a museum there that could give you a lot of information about it, the mine shafts still stood in fact. They were near the clock tower which doubled as a war memorial. The memorial stood in the centre of a round-a-bout that had traffic lights on it. Miners' houses still stood in terraces though most didn't hold a mining family or even their descendants anymore.

It should have been a pretty place, it wasn't even particularly dreary even though it was winter, but it was stooped in its history, a history it could never live up to again. That was what made it a place none would chose to go. All knew what the place had been and knew that they'd never see it like that. It was also miles away from another town meaning most wanted to get away into a newer, more populated place.

Abigail didn't look like she was enjoying herself at all. Then again that wasn't what she was here for. She was here to finish learning how to drive and that was it. She didn't look too impressed with that idea either. As we waited for Kingsley to arrive her unease became more apparent.

"Calm down, Abigail." I soothed as best as I could. Even fourteen years later I still wasn't very good at it. "I'll be right there with you."

"And if there's another crash? Have you seen the ice on this road?" she sat on one of the steps of the memorial and hugged herself, fear blazing in her eyes.

I gripped her arms and made her stand up.

"Look at me."

She didn't she stayed looking at the floor.

"Abigail."

Slowly her eyes lifted to mine and a slight smile flickered across her lips.

"You won't let anything happen to me?" she asked.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"'Kay." She said.

I actually ground my teeth. I knew which two people she'd picked that up from, in fact those two people were responsible for all the slips in her language use and if we all survived this war I was going to kill them for it whether they were Harry you-can't-kill-me Potter or Ronald I'm-annoying-but-you-find-me-amusing-anyway Weasley or not.

"Where's this bloody car? It's bloody freezing."

"Don't swear." I snapped and cuffed her round the head.

"Aren't I too old for that?" she grouched.

"You'll never be too old for that."

"Sev," she began and then hesitated. "Are you sure he'll pick me?"

"Almost certain. You're one of the people he trusts most."

"Then why aren't you learning too? As far as he's concerned you've raised me perfectly and that has to count for something. Lucius and Narcissa too."

"Still he trusts Bellatrix more than us. It's either her or you."

"I'm not getting in that car if she's driving. No way in hell." She was silent for a moment and then she groaned. "She's going to be so annoying in the back. I hope she gets car sick."

I chuckled at her and then saw the car we were going to use. It was disguised to look like a learner's car with company stickers on it but Kingsley was in the front in full muggle attire much the same as Abigail and I were, fortunately I'd persuaded Abigail to allow me to wear a black suit and long trench coat. I think I would have been driven insane if she insisted that I wear jeans.

Kingsley parked in a small side road that led to an industrial estate and parked up.

"Can I pretend to be ill?" Abigail winged but dutifully walked towards the car.

I followed her ensuring that she didn't slip on the ice. It was an old habit that I didn't need to keep up anymore, one that she found annoying but it was deeply ingrained and I wasn't just going to let her fall over.

"Severus." Kingsley greeted when we reached the car. "I wasn't aware you were joining us."

"He might have to come on said secret mission too and may need to save the day." Abigail shrugged and then got into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>I still thought driving was a bad idea. I'd hated it the first time round, and that was before I was almost killed. Now I was driving on ice. I seriously hoped the mission whatever it was didn't come round until summer and I had to drive in Australia. The road looked more like the Great Lake at Hogwarts when it was frozen over than an actual, driveable road.<p>

It was with great trepidation that I started the car and set off. I decided that it would be best to go very slowly.

Five hours later we stopped for lunch for an hour and then I did another three hours of driving and then I was free to go. I'd done manoeuvres, dual-carriageways… all of it. I was now a certified driver.

I was more than glad to get out the car and travel home the wizard's way. Even though Tom had removed the Trace I still let Sev Apparate me places. I probably would for the rest of my life. It was much easier to let someone else do it and after all the concentrating I'd done today I didn't want to end up in the wrong place or missing half a leg.

* * *

><p>Abigail looked like she could sleep for a week by the time we got to the castle.<p>

"Can I sleep here?" she asked looking at a frozen over bench.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll catch your death." I replied and guided her up to the castle. "We have dinner with Albus now anyway."

"Seriously _can_ I sleep out here?" she looked to the sky and groaned aloud. "I so do not have the energy for it."

"Neither do I."

"You sat in the back and did nothing!" she exclaimed too loudly.

I did nothing did I? I was sat there for eight hours waiting for my imminent death! How was that _nothing_? I decided to keep that information to myself though. I didn't want her to doubt herself more than she already did. And besides she wasn't a bad driver, I just hated cars. Always had done ever since I was a child. I had my drunken father to thank for that.

We walked down into the dungeons in quiet silence and quickly came upon our quarters. Abigail opened the door.

"Narcissa!" she cried and ran into the room.

I looked further around and saw Lucius in the kitchen with Albus making drinks, Dobby was happily talking away with Draco by the fire where Crookshanks was lying looking worse for where. I lithely moved over to kneel down and check him over. There were puncture marks in his side and his breathing was laboured.

"You had a fight with the snake?" I asked rhetorically. It was obvious. He was slowly dying, drowning in his own bodily fluids. Already it was too late to save him.

Lucius knelt by my side and sighed. "Even by the time I found him it would have been too late. The Dark Lord threatened finding him and hurting him like this and Miss Granger gave him a glare like no one ever has before."

"I am going to kill her when she wakes up." I growled.

"Yes. Well. I thought he would want to be somewhere familiar for his final moments. I made you some tea."

* * *

><p>I spotted Crookshanks by the hearth and almost called out in relief but then I saw the pain he was in. I carefully walked over and knelt by his side. Lynx and Draco followed.<p>

"Hey there." I soothed and stroked his ginger hair where it wasn't covered with blood. "You're not alone Crookshanks. And Hermione's safe. She's here. Madam Pomfrey's looking after her. She's going to be alright." A lump formed in my throat making it hard to get the words out. Draco put a hand on my shoulder and Lynx curled herself around Crookshanks' smaller form.

We all watched on with sad eyes for a few long, silent moments and then he was gone. I turned into Draco's shoulder and buried my head in his neck and softly cried. He held me tightly and soothed me as well as he could, but Crookshanks was more than a cat, even to me. He was a friend who had comforted me in times of stress and had been a comfort to Lynx too. He was a brave and caring cat. Gryffindor to heart.

"Come now, Abigail." Dumb-er-Dore heavily sighed and put a calming hand on my back. "We mustn't dwell to long on our losses. They would rather we look forward to the future. Wherever Crookshanks is looking down on us from he is in a much better place."

I sat up and nodded whilst wiping my eyes.

"I'll be the one to tell Hermione." I said with a still trembling voice. Sev passed me a tissue and I blew my nose. "It was my fathers pet how killed him after all."

"Abigail," he sighed. "You do not need to take the blame for his actions."

"I'm not. It just feels like the right thing to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 21st<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Random Corridor  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

I'd got up early unable to sleep any longer. I really wanted to go and see Hermione but I knew that Poppy would wake up just with the sound of her hospital wing doors opening. They didn't have a squeak or scrape on the floor but she always woke up pretty much as soon as someone touched them making me believe that they were alarmed somehow. It was a shame. There were many of us who would have willingly risked Sev's wrath if he caught us out after curfew just to see her.

Suddenly a hand closed over my mouth and I was pulled backwards into the recesses of an alcove that should have housed a suit of armour. I began to struggle until Draco whispered in my ear.

"What the hell?" I murmured.

He released me and looked back into the corridor. There was no one there.

"Umbridge has given us the go ahead with the Inquisitorial Squad. How's it going with you?" he asked.

I slapped myself in the head and screwed my face up. "I knew I was forgetting about something." I cursed. "I'll ask Harry and Ron before breakfast. I need to tell them about Crookshanks too." I sighed. That was not going to be a pretty conversation. "You go a list of who's in it?" I asked meaning the inquisitorial squad.

"Yeah." he took a piece of parchment from his pocket and pressed it into my hands. "Good luck."

"You too." I kissed his cheek and then slunk back to Gryffindor Tower.

By the time I got back Harry was sat downstairs watching the fire. I sat next to him.

"Umbridge told me she is starting the Inquisitorial Squad today." I told him I hated lying but it was the only way to tell him without giving Draco away. He sharply looked round alertness in his eyes. "I don't suppose that you guys made anymore progress with the Room of Requirement?"

"Neville did, yeah. He found it and got it to work."

"Will you go and get him for me? I know I kind of lumped it on you guys but I think we really need to get this going properly now."

"I'll wake him up. Parvati and Lavender have been helping too."

"I'll get them." I hurried up the staircase to the girls dorms and quietly opened the door so that everyone else could stay asleep a little longer.

They were both fast asleep and looked peaceful as the dreamt. I hated to wake them but knew I had to. I woke Lavender first as she was easier to wake and was always chipper when she did get up. I explained what was going on and then stirred Parvati.

"Go away, Hermione." She grouched as it was normally Hermione who woke her up when she was running late.

"Parvati, it's Abigail. Wake up."

"Why?" she bluntly asked.

"The Inquisitorial Squad is starting today." Lavender said in her cheery voice. It was almost weird but then again we were going to start properly rebelling against Umbridge today.

Parvati shot out of bed and began to gather her clothes up. I went back downstairs and waited for everyone to arrive. It only took a couple of minutes. Neville was wearing his slippers on the wrong feet I noticed but apart from that everyone was dressed for the day.

"You found the Room of Requirement, Neville?" I asked taking charge of the meeting.

"Yeah. I can show it to you later if you want. It's really cool. You just ask it for what you want and it gives it too you. Like, if you wanted a place to hide it would form a room but not show the doors."

"So if you needed the toilet?" Ran asked.

"Charming, Ron." Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it'd do that too." Neville continued.

"Cool. We'll go under the invisibility cloak in turns." Harry said. "What have you two been doing?" he asked Lavender and Parvati.

"Well." Lavender began. "We've been looking over Hermione's notes and found a way to tell everyone about the meetings without actually telling them if you know what I mean." she said very vaguely. I had a feeling Parvati had done all the work and Lavender had looked over her shoulder.

Parvati took over and produced a piece of parchment. "Hermione found a spell that can link objects together so that you can send messages though them. There's also this other one," she turned the piece of paper round and pointed to a spell that had been scrawled on the side. "I can't figure out what it's for though."

I looked at it for a moment and smirked. "A punishment for anyone who tells. It's not pretty either."

Lavender gasped and put a hand to her mouth and gravely asked, "It's not going to hurt anyone is it?"

"No." I chuckled "But we'll all know who it is. So will everyone else."

"Right." Harry said. "How we going to do it?"

"Hermione answered that too." I said and pointed to what looked like a doodle. It was a picture of a galleon.

"How are we going to get enough?" Ron asked. "There's, like, a hundred people who want to join."

"One hundred?" I asked in surprise. "I can get enough."

"How?"

"I have contacts who dare not ask questions." I vaguely replied. "And the whole Slytherin fortune to my name."

Lavender flinched. "Don't remind us."

"Right, Neville, why don't you show me to the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked and got up from the sofa he was sat on. Neville followed.

"Wait." I said and called forward all the Gryffindor courage I could. "Crookshanks died." they all looked or gasped in shock. "Severus found him at Malfoy Manor but the snake had already attacked him. I'll tell Hermione when she wakes up, but I thought you should all know too."

"When?" Parvati asked.

"Last night."

Everyone sat in silence staring at the floor. I looked at the clock.

"Breakfast." I decided and walked from the common room. Everyone hurriedly followed.

The Great Hall was empty when we got down there but there was already a little food set out on the Gryffindor table. The four of us who weren't taking illicit trips around the castle sat down and tucked into the toast and cereal that was waiting for us.

"When shall we have the first meeting then?" Parvati asked.

"Today." Ron sad straight away.

"We can't rush into this, Ron. We need to plan it."

"We need to get the galleons too." Lavender inputted.

"I'll get the galleons today." I said carefully. "Then when we've seen the room we'll begin planning and dishing the coins out. I should be able to delay the squad. I got Draco wrapped around my finger in the holidays."

"You able to get him to stop being an arse all the time?" Ron muttered.

"No can do. He thinks I want to kill you all."

Dumbledore materialised in his chair with a twinkle in his eye. He stood up and walked over to us. Parvati and Lavender down right glowed, Ron looked a little impressed as well.

"Good work." Dumbledore said. "I'm impressed." He winked and then walked off. "Be sure to ask for help if you need it."

"He's so clever." Lavender sighed.

The rest of us rolled our eyes and went back to eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Wing<strong>

"You asked to see me?" I asked Poppy.

"Yes." She replied and walked from her office and towards Hermione's bed. "She's responding well to treatment. I managed to repel that latest curse so she can touch people now and is slowly waking up. She keeps asking for you."

"Do you think she's aware?" I asked as we came to stand by the bed.

There was more colour in her face than before and she didn't look so feverish as yesterday either. She'd probably be awake in a few days but she'd stay in here with her injuries for a long time.

"I'm not sure. She might answer to you though. I'll give you a minute." She smiled and walked back into her office.

I conjured a chair and sat by her side for a moment not sure how to go about this. She stirred in her sleep and moaned. I didn't let the anger I felt get the better of me. I would direct it at the other Death Eaters not an innocent little girl who'd been trying to help.

Her hand tried to bat away something that wasn't there and threatened to catch a wound that was in the process of healing. I tugged the hand away and was surprised to feel it close around mine.

"Miss Granger?" I asked in a soft but firm tone.

"Se… Severus?" she asked. I was surprised at the use of my first name but then she spent a lot of time with Abigail so it really shouldn't have surprised me at all.

"Miss Granger." I said again.

"Severus… Sever…"

"Hermione, I am here."

Her eyes cracked open and shifted over to me. She tried to smile but her lips were too sore to move properly. She gave up after a moment and settled for a pained sigh that somehow said 'I'm glad to be home'. I couldn't say I blamed her. Even I hadn't endured a beating like that when I was a new Death Eater. I'd managed to rise through the ranks quickly as I was the only naturally talented potioner he had.

She stayed awake a few moments longer and then fell back asleep. I realised that Madam Pomfrey had been hovering in the gray areas of my vision for a while when she stepped forward. She looked relieved and smiled.

"She is not too far from waking properly." She said.

"I will tell Minerva. I do not believe anyone else would dare knock on her door right now."

It wasn't an exaggeration either. When she'd found out she'd gone red in the face and gave Albus a blistering telling off that no one else had managed to find the words for. Everyone in the Order HQ had watched with avid attention. Aberforth then dealt the final blow by telling him he was an idiot and walking out.

Now that Hermione was on the mend with obvious signs of getting better everyone would cool down in their attitude towards him. The only reason we'd all blown up so much was because we were worried about her. I just hoped he knew that.

Following a hunch I went to her office first and tentatively knocked on the door. There weren't many things I was afraid of but the wound tight, angry resident lioness was something anyone should be wary of.

"Albus Dumbledore if that's – Oh, Severus." She corrected once the door was open and turned formal. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Miss Granger awoke for a few minutes just before I left the hospital wing."

"She did?" she asked looking a little faint with relief and leaned against the door frame. "Good." she straightened herself out. "Thank you, Severus."

Without thinking I placed a hand on her arm and squeezed it a little. She looked as surprised as if I'd just embraced her. With practiced ease she composed herself and smiled.

"Make sure Abigail knows. I'm sure she's –"

"Sev!" Abigail called and hurried down the corridor to meet us. "Sev, I need about a hundred galleons."

"One hundred galleons?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. Not for spending. Weird huh? Please, I really need them."

"What f –" she looked at me pointedly. "I'll get them for you." I walked off.

* * *

><p>"I need them today." I called after him. Then I turned to Minerva. "You alright, Min?"<p>

"Yes."

"Good." I sighed. "Do you know how Hermione is?"

"Severus didn't tell you?"

"Um… No. Not seen him before now. Why, what's the news?" I asked fearing the worst.

"She woke up earlier."

"She did?" I asked feeling hope rise within me. I grinned. "That's… fantastic!" I was hugging her before I realised what I was doing and began to laugh a little. Min hugged me back. "You really okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She assured me. "For the first time in a while." a smile crossed her lips and she looked down at me. I could tell that the smile was genuine.

It was good to see her smile again. She hadn't smiled in so long. It made me wish for the old days when she'd look after me in the mornings or evenings because Sev was conducting a detention. I hugged her one last time and then stepped back.

"I should tell Ron." I smiled and skipped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Manor<br>****Late Afternoon**

Getting Lucius alone was more difficult than it should have been. I went down into the kitchen first to see if he was there, but even Dobby wasn't down there. I sighed and traipsed my way back though the manor in search of him. I found him in his library at the far end of the house but he was surrounded by Death Eaters. I figured I wasn't part of this plan so stayed out of it and waited for him in the lounge.

Where Bellatrix was idly playing the piano.

I ignored her and picked up a book that had been left on the coffee table. It was one of Draco's school books. I hadn't heard that he left one behind so he'd probably forced Crabbe or Goyle to give him one of theirs.

"The Order give you some trouble, Snape?" Bellatrix asked in an amused voice.

"Why I am here is none of your concern." I drawled in the least irritated voice I could manage not looking up from the notes Draco had scrawled into his Transfigurations book for some Potion's homework I'd set him. No wonder his last essay had been of a lower standard. He'd pretty much summarised everything that needed to go in it in here.

"If course it is my concern. I am the Dark Lord's second." She triumphantly boasted.

"And I raised his daughter while you resided in Azkaban and placed myself as the perfect spy. I am infinitely more useful than you especially considering I can circulate in society without wearing a mask."

She banged on the piano and snarled in my general direction. I still hadn't lifted my eyes up from the notes Draco had made. I was prepared to put an 'O' grade in the margin.

"You are not more trusted than I am, Snape." She growled in a whisper.

I knew that any other person would show some sing of fear or begin putting shields up already but there was a ground rule when we were under the Dark Lord's roof. We weren't allowed to fight amongst each other. If anyone was going to get hurt it would be under his orders and his alone. I wasn't in any danger maybe apart from having my ear verbally chewed off.

"I went to Azkaban for him because _I_ had the most faith in his return." She advanced upon me and glowered. "You scurried to the safety of –"

"How I have missed your scuffles." The Dark Lord crooned from the doorway with a twisted chuckle. "Please do carry on."

Bellatrix retired back to her piano and slammed it closed before flouncing from the room. We both watched her for a long moment unable to believe she was still capable of being so childish.

"What is your reason for being here, Severus? I did not request your presence." He asked.

I invented something on the spot. "Dumbledore has an unfounded belief that he may be able to sway Lucius and Narcissa."

"Because of Draco." He mused.

"No. Because he plead the Imperious curse after the last war."

"I see. He wishes to meet with them?"

"Within the hour."

"Take them."

"Yes, My Lord." I left the room and went back up to the library.

It was now empty save for the married couple. They were sat together in a chair and looked to be sharing a private moment. Lucius saw me first and scowled.

"You better have a good reason, Severus." He snapped. Narcissa looked round and looked annoyed too.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore. The Dark Lord's orders." I turned out of the room and walked out of the house.

They caught up with me and allowed me to Disapparate them to Spinner's End from where we floo'd to my quarters. Dumbledore was already there. He looked surprised for a moment but got up with a twinkle eyes smile.

"I will make some tea." He said.

I followed him into the kitchen and closed the door. I leaned against the unit and crossed my arms.

"An excuse to talk to Lucius?" he correctly guessed.

"The cover story is that you're asking them to leave the Dark Lord."

"I see." He nodded pensively. "And what do you really need to talk to him about?"

"Abigail needs the small sum of one hundred galleons by tonight for the venture she and her friends have undertaken to undermine Umbridge."

"I see." He nodded again and finished pouring four cups of tea. "Would you?" he put two in my hands and carried the others.

We went back into the room and I saw that Lucius and Narcissa had overheard our conversation as I had hoped. The only reason we'd closed the door was so that they'd have a clear place to begin the memory. They looked rightly insulted and sat tightly in their chairs.

"Ah, Lucius, Narcissa." Albus smiled. "Tea."

"We do not want your tea, Dumbledore." Lucius said tightly. "You pay us a great insult in even thinking we will betray our master."

"Not even for young Draco's safety?"

"Our son will make an excellent servant." He said with pride. "The Dark Lord will test him soon enough."

"Surely Lucius, you want to ensure his safety. I can ensure yours as well. Think on it, your family will come out of this war with clean slates."

Lucius stood up and looked ready to strike Albus but Narcissa stood up and put a calming hand on his arm.

"Leave him. He's not worth it."

Lucius spun on his heel and stalked over to the floo and with a flash of green he was gone. Narcissa scowled at Dumbledore.

"Don't ever insult my family again, old man. You won't live long to regret it." she turned on her heel and stepped through the floo too.

"Well that went well." Dumbledore smiled.

"Miss Granger woke up, did you know?"

"Yes. I went to visit her earlier but she was asleep. Thank you for the tea." He stood up and left too.

I fell back onto the sofa and sighed. I was too old for this. Through the parchment I told Abigail that she'd have the galleons. Then I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffindor Common Room<br>****After Dinner**

"It's all set." Harry said just loud enough for the people gathered round to hear.

It was myself the Weasleys, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and a couple of others from our year as well as a brave bunch of sixth and seventh years. There were about twenty five of us altogether but the rest of Gryffindors had decided that working in the tower's study rooms was a better idea tonight which had nothing to do with Fred and George's stink bombs at all. They'd since released the odour neutraliser.

"We'll use the Room of Requirement." Harry continued. "During the week we'll show you the way in small groups." We being: himself, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Parvati. Lavender hadn't been so good at the whole espionage thing and I didn't have the time between classes to show anyone there if I wanted to pass all of my subjects.

"Pass these around." I said reaching into the bag that Lynx had brought over a couple of hours ago. "They're not actually galleons before you get excited. Well, they are but they're our communication devices. Hermione figured out how to do it. It's completely brilliant. The date stamp will change to the date of the next meeting and they'll warm up when Harry here changes the date on his. We'll also know if anyone's told on us. It won't hurt but it will not be pretty and it's irreversible."

No one looked like they liked the sound of that which was a good thing.

"What if the Inquisitorial –"

I held up a hand to silence Ginny's very valid question. "Don't worry about Draco."

"But what if he realises what's going on and tells You-Know-Who?" she shot back.

"Seriously. I got it. The Dark Lord won't hear a thing."

"Ron, tell everyone who they're giving the rest of the galleons to." Harry said. "Abigail, mind if I have a word?" he gestured to the back of the room with his head and stood up.

With a sigh I followed him to the back corner near the window which overlooked the lake. The sky was pretty tonight with the stars and moon glowing in a cloudless sky. I wanted to treasure the moment because I didn't know when I'd next see a sky like this. If I'd see another sky like this.

"You couldn't have picked a worse moment could you, Harry?" I asked in a soft murmur. "Right when we need to show a unified front you go and –"

"How can you promise Malfoy won't mess this up?" he demanded in voice as quiet as mine.

"Because I'm Tom's daughter. He has to obey me if he has even the slightest chance of becoming a Death Eater."

"And you're helping him with that?"

"I don't want another Death Eater out there!" I hissed. "Harry, you have to trust me. You know that! The whole bloody war hinges on that! Not on Dumbledore and Tom, not even on Severus that much, but you and me and how much you trust me. Do you want to win this war, Harry? Do you?"

"You're not giving me much to trust you with, Abigail. It's like you know him."

"I spent Christmas with him, Harry. He won't do any damage. He's weak." I felt sick saying it. He wasn't weak at all. He was one of the bravest people I knew. "Voldemort won't trust him with anything important. Trust me, Harry. I have a plan."

"Alright." He raised his hands in defeat and walked back to the gathered crowd.

I banged my head against the wall. Why didn't I realise that telling them not to worry about Draco was a mistake _before_ I opened my mouth? Ginny walked over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She smiled.

"I believe in you." She said. "Harry's just suspicious of everyone because You-Know-Who killed his parents."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I know. It just makes my job that much more difficult that's all." I sighed again and stood up properly. "I need to go and see Sev to let him know what's happened."

"Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Nah, it's alright. He went to Malfoy Manor to get the galleons from Malfoy earlier so he's probably in a mood. Let me know what happens?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The dungeons were a welcome reprieve after the chaotic noise of colour that was the Gryffindor Common Room. I walked slowly when I got there to maximise the cool feeling before I got to mine and Severus's rooms where he no doubt had a fire going to warm the place up.<p>

Unusually for me I opened the door slowly. I found Severus asleep on the sofa with his legs up on the arm and his neck all crooked and an arm thrown over his eyes. I picked up the camera that we kept handy on the mantle piece and took a photo. Then I sat in his arm chair with my knees drawn up and pulled the blanket he kept thrown over the back of the chair over myself.

"I'm not asleep you know."

I jump out of my chair at a million miles an hour with a yelp and tripped over the blanket that had managed to get tangled around my feet. I wacked my hip quite nicely and almost knocked a potions cabinet over. Severus was by my side in seconds and helped me sit up.

"It's been a while since you've done anything quite so clumsy." He said in exasperation.

"I was completely off guard for the first time in a while." I muttered. "I think I screwed up again."

"How so?" there was no judgement in his voice, just the concern he held as a brother.

"I told Harry not to worry about Draco instead of hesitating over it." I sighed. "It was so stupid. I should have realised the mistake before I made it."

"Have you corrected it?"

"Yeah. Spun some nonsense about how the war hinges on just the two of us and how much he has to trust me."

* * *

><p>I didn't tell her that she was right.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then you have nothing to worry about." He soothed with a kiss on my forehead. "You are staying here tonight."<p>

Concerned I looked up at him. He never told me that I had to stay the night.

"Nothing is wrong, Abigail." he sighed. "I just wish for the company while I mark papers."

"Oh, okay. Want me to bake some cookies?"

"There never used to be any stopping you whether I wanted you to or not." he smiled wryly.

"And there isn't now." I grinned and jumped up.

"Don't you mess up my kitchen!" he called after me.

"That still won't work either."

* * *

><p>By the time I'd finished marking the papers I'd eaten most of the cookies. Abigail was curled up on the sofa with a book and her thick blanket pulled around her, a half eaten cookie in her hand. Like I always used to I slowly made my way over to the kitchen and true to form it was a mess of flour and cookie dough. With a wave of my wand the mess vanished and the implements she'd used began cleaning themselves.<p>

I went back over to Abigail and looked down at her for a moment remembering when she didn't take up half the sofa. It seemed like only yesterday that I'd brought her here. I didn't let myself think bad thoughts but picked up the camera from the hearth and took a photo of her. Then lifted her in to my arms and carried her into her room and to her bed.

And, just like she used to, she pulled me down with her. Just like I used to I dutifully let her curl up next to me and sleep the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 23. All 12,660 words of it. Hope you found it interesting! Please review! <strong>

**Next time... Hagrid makes an appearance and Abigail and Draco have an argument. **

**J.K. Rolwing owns Harry Potter**


	24. Thursday 8th February 1996

**I'm back! Mum confiscated my computer for a while so that I would revise for my exams :( They're all over now though so YAY!  
><strong>

**Last time: Hermione was returned to Hogwarts, Ron beat up Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood, Abigail and Dumbles made up after their argument abnout him trying to kill her when she was a baby, Abigial's second driving lesson, preparations for the D.A start to really move forward, Hermione wakes up and askes to talk to Severus, Blellatrix threw a toddler tantrum and flounced out of the room... I think that's about it... Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 8th – Saturday 10th February 1996<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 8th<br>****Afternoon  
><strong>**Gyffindor Common Room  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

"Abigail, Potter, Mr. Weasley!" I called over the noise of the common room.

Everyone fell mercifully silent and looked at me in surprise. I'd only ventured here because Madam Pomfrey ordered me to. I would have much rather stayed in the hospital wing. I put on the best scowl I could.

The Weasley boy stood up. "Abigail's in her dorm."

"Someone fetch her."

Miss Brown scrambled back up the stairs she'd just come down. A moment later she came back down with a confused looking Abigail closely following her, a sad looking lynx in tow.

"What's the matter, Severus?" she asked. I was surprised to see her with a t-shirt on. Her Dark Mark was showing.

"Miss Granger is awake and wishes to speak with you."

The whole common room burst into a fit of noise and the three who had been summoned leapt forward promising to give messages to the Granger girl as they battled their way through the obnoxious crowd of Gryffindors. To my eternal gratitude someone gave Abigail a cloak to wear so that she could hide her arm from any passersby.

I took my leave of the common room before they were out and waited for them on the other side. When they arrived I gave them strict instructions.

"Madam Pomfrey has conditions." Abigail muttered something under her breath. I let it slide. "Under no circumstances are you to touch Miss Granger, there is an active spell within her still which jumps from one person to the next with any form of contact. If she appears to be tiring you are to excuse yourselves. No talk of the war and do not berate her for her actions. She does not need the stress."

"Then how come you don't have it?" Abigail asked. "The spell I mean."

"It took time to manifest. It appeared just this morning. I suggest that if you wish to see her you get a move on."

"I know some shortcuts." Potter said and loped off. Abigail and Weasley followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Wing<strong>

Hermione was sitting up in bed eating a sandwich. We all rushed over to her bed side each resisting the urge to hug her.

"You got here quick." She observed with a smile.

"Sorry we'll be slower next time." Ron said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know." She shrugged. "Not too bad considering. Have you started the D.A yet?"

"The D.A?" I asked with the feeling that I was seriously missing something.

"Dumbledore's Army." Harry whispered. "That's what we called it. We already had the first meeting."

"Good." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't worry about it." Harry replied. "We got along fine. Abigail did the spells for the coins."

"Parvati found your notes." I explained. "That's a really good spell you found there."

"Thanks. Have you seen Crookshanks?"

We looked shiftily at each other. We weren't supposed to be stressing her out, but she had the right to know.

"What? What happened to him?" Hermione demanded.

"We…err… We think he went to try and rescue you somehow, only… Nagini, the snake, she bit him and Lu…" Damn I had to say something to do with him now. "Lucius handed him over to Sev to finish him off. Sev brought him home but… It was too late."

Hermione stared blankly ahead with tears in her eyes. We all wanted to comfort her but we knew we couldn't even squeeze her arm. There was a blur of movement to my right and Lynx jumped on the bed to nuzzle against her.

"No!" Hermione gasped but it was too late. "No you stupid cat! Get off me!" she tried to fight her off but Lynx stood her ground. Moments later Hermione broke down into tears and cried into Lynx's fur.

Poppy came rushing out of her office just then and was going to demand what was happening but she rounded on me instead.

"Abigail! Have you no control of your animal?" she demanded. "And what happened to not stressing Miss Granger?"

"She asked about Crookshanks. We had to tell her!" I pleaded.

"Oh, very well. Out now, all of you." She shooed.

We all looked awkwardly at Hermione but Lynx turned her head to us with a look in her eyes that told me she'd look after our friend. I nodded and touched Ron's hand.

"Come on, Ron. Hermione's in good hands."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 9th<br>****Care of Magical Creatures  
><strong>**Last Lesson**

Hagrid was busy talking about Hippogriffs and was displaying a very health looking baby Pigmy Hippogriff foal he'd named Titan. I wondered where the Mother, Sally was.

"This one 'ere," Hagrid continued, "Ain't too proud. Ain't had a mother to copy off," I wondered what he meant by that but let him continue. "fortunately 'cause pigmies are know t' be more proud than full sized ones. If yeh all do well with Titan yeh can move on to Buckbeak on Monday."

The rest of the lesson was spent either bowing to or watching people bow to the hippogriff. When everyone else left for the passing period before dinner Hagrid asked me to stay behind. Ron and Harry wanted to stay as well but they had lots of homework to catch up with and promised to stop by on Sunday as it was the first quidditch match tomorrow. I'd kind of forgotten the sport existed.

"I'll catch you at dinner then." I said to them as they walked back towards the castle.

"Yeah." they called back.

"Yeh haven't bin down here much lately." Hagrid said to me with a small smile. He turned into his home and left the door open so I followed him in.

Even though I was reasonably tall the place still dwarfed me. The furniture was still massive and the ceiling was still really high and the mug he pressed into my hands was still huge but it was comforting. I remembered that when I was little I had to be lifted onto the chairs and later I clambered into them. Now I had to gently hoist myself onto them and my feet still didn't touch the floor. I was given a cinnamon cookie which I let drop to the bottom of the hot milk I had to gently flavour it.

"What happened to Sally?" I asked. "You said Titan didn't have a mother to copy from."

"Ron and Harry didn't tell yeh?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh… She slipped away whilst she was sleeping the night Titan were born." He pulled a large spotted handkerchief out and dabbed at his eyes and blew his nose a little.

"Oh I'm sorry, Hagrid. I would have dropped by for half an hour if I knew."

"You'd do no such thing!" he argued. "Yeh think I want yeh angering that despicable monster just t' come an' see me? No. Abigail promise me yeh won't do nothin' so daft!" he said intently with anger kindling in his eyes.

"O-okay. I promise."

"Good." he said and looked away from me and out the window.

"Hey I went to see Hermione yesterday." I said cheerfully.

"Yeh did? How is she?" he asked with a smile. I knew he'd been told she was awake – Harry sent Hedwig as soon as we found out – but none of us had told him anything since.

"As well as we can expect her to be." I told him about the new spell that had manifested and about how the news of Crookshanks had affected her and led to Lynx being an idiot cat.

"She'll be fine." he assured himself.

The door banged open and something crashed off a shelf and smashed on the floor. I jumped down from my seat with my wand drawn. Then the figure of Draco appeared form beneath the invisibility cloak.

"Draco!" Hagrid gasped. "Good t' see yeh!"

"Draco are you a complete idiot?" I demanded.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"You can't be here. You know Harry has the Marauder's map! He can see you in that even with the invisibility cloak on!"

"Then how do we manage to have get togethers with –"

"I get Hermione or Lynx to take it off him. How the hell did you get the cloak anyway?"

"I took it from Potter's bag."

"What?" I almost squeaked.

What was he thinking? I couldn't just return the cloak to Harry. That was stretching what I could do too far. If I told Harry that I'd made Draco give it back to me then he'd get suspicious all over again even if I did tell him that I'd told Draco I'd give the damn thing to Voldemort. He knew that Draco would want to give it to His Darkness himself as per his Death Eater persona and he'd be right. Death Eater Draco wouldn't give me the cloak and my Death Eater persona would allow him to give it to him. Ugh, why were there so many variables to take into account? I couldn't even duel Draco for it because it would be too suspicious.

"Umbridge was doing a bag search. I figured I could sneak over and devise a way to get it back to him that wasn't suspicious."

"Draco!" I snapped. "You don't need my help for that. Figure this out yourself. I can't bail you out every time."

"I've been the one bailing you out since this war began!" he shouted.

"Only because Tom made my life difficult not because of some mistake I made."

"Oh and keeping your Dumbeldore's Army a secret isn't bailing you out?"

"No. That you _have_ to do." I snapped. "This was you messing up."

"Oh, excuse me for wanting to spend some time with my _only_ friend. I thought we might be able to work together for once."

"Harry's suspicious enough as it is because I told him he doesn't need to worry about you finding out where the D.A meetings are. I can't screw up twice in a row."

"So you're not going to –"

"Stop it!" Hagrid snapped and snatched the cloak from Draco. "Back up to the castle. Both of yeh."

I glared at Draco a moment longer and then stalked outside. Draco stomped after me and Hagrid followed stonily silent. Not a word was passed between us until Minerva saw us at the castle doors.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked looking between the three of us.

"Ask him." I snapped and jerked my thumb at Draco.

"Abigail!" Minerva snapped in Professor mode. "Five points from Gryffindor. What happened?"

"Malfoy thought it would be fun to steel Harry's invisibility cloak." I grumbled. I saw him flinch from the corner of my eye. For once I didn't care.

"I'll give this back t' Harry." Hagrid said and quickly excused himself.

"I would allow Severus to deal with this." Minerva told us reading between the lines. "He is conducting a detention, however, so you will see Dumbledore."

Our punishment was not being allowed to go to the quidditch match and I was also banned from seeing Hermione so on the first sunny, almost warm day of the year we were confined to our Home Rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time: Something that will get on your nerves, Charity finds out something Severus would rather obliviate from her mind, an old friend drops by and Minerva has one of her infamous rants.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **


	25. Friday 23rd  Wednesday 28th Feb' 1996

**Sorry it's been so dreadfully long, but I've had to make a deal with myself. I'm running out of pre-written chapters so I've told myself that I can't update before wroting another one. I'm hoping it's going to work to get me back into the saddle of things. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting for this chapter. READ ON! ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 23rd - Wednesday 28th February 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 23rd<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Abigail was talking in a hushed voice with Potter, Weasley and Longbottom. She wasn't doing it inconspicuously either. It matched the Weasley boy's lack of skill in espionage at least.

"They can't be plotting anything Snape." Umbridge dutifully ensured me in her scratchy voice. "They are being too conspicuous. Besides, Abigail will tell us if they are."

"A fact I am well aware of." I patiently replied. "Tell me, has your inquisitorial squad made an impact on the students?" I loathed to have a conversation with her but she had the answers I needed.

"Of course." She simpered. "I have a mass detention with many a Gryffindor and a few Ravenclaws tonight. They will be writing lines. Care to join us?"

I felt sick at how she could discuss the slow torture of the students in such a casual manor. People like her did not deserve to live. "I will no doubt have a detention of my own."

"Oh a shame." She replied. "I would have liked to get to know you better."

* * *

><p><strong>Care of Magical Creatures<br>****Before DADA**

"Keep your heads down in her class, Harry." I advised. "You too, Ron. We need as many of us to go as possible. There's already a bunch of us in detention with her."

"Stop worrying, Abigail." Ron sighed. "You're driving me insane."

"Alright, but whatever you do, don't react to anyone in the inquisit – omhp." I was shoved to the floor and face planted a puddle of mud.

"Oi!" Ron shouted.

I quickly scrambled up to see him pointing his wand at Pansy Parkinson.

"Walk away, Weasley." She snarled. "This one is between me and Snape."

"Her name's Abigail." Ron growled back.

"Leave it, Ron." I told him and pushed him back to the creature he was supposed to be looking after. "What's up, Pansy?" I asked as I wiped my face.

"I know you're up to something." She said quietly and stepped closer to me. "Something you're not telling Draco and Professor Snape. Something you're not telling the Dark Lord. I'm going to find out what it is and then _I_ will tell your master whether you're his daughter or not."

"Save it, Parkinson. Your parents are barely looked at by my father. He won't even glance at you. I can either tell him that you've insulted me or you can beg my forgiveness. I find it amusing to take pity on the innocent and naïve. For a time."

"How long?" she gulped with a pale face.

"Until I grow board of them."

"I beg your forgiveness, My Lady." She said with a bowed head and hid her trembling lip. "I will never insult you again. I am shamed to have done so."

"It would serve you well to remember this shame, Pansy." I said dismissively and then turned back to Ron and Harry.

Pansy walked off. Both of my friends were pale faced with shock and disbelief.

"You're scary, you know that?" Ron asked with a gulp.

"I'm not scary." I said with a sigh. "Abigail Riddle is."

* * *

><p><strong>Abigail, ask a forth year Gryffindor if any of the potions students are already in detention. <strong>

_Uh, okay…._

_They're not as far as Ginny knows. Isn't Luna in that lesson too? _

**Miss Lovegood? Yes. Tell them both to disrupt my lesson. **

There wasn't much more I could do until the class arrived. It was actually one of the more enjoyable classes I had as the Gryffindors had learned to at least keep the noise down and the Ravenclaws were, well, Ravenclaws. Intelligent. Miss Lovegood was especially good at potions. I wondered how much of this plan would have to do with exploding cauldrons and screaming children. I hoped not much.

I only had to wait five minutes before the class filed in and calmly took to their seats. Neither the Misses Weasley or Lovegood looked like they knew anything unusual was going to happen which I took as a blessing. It was going to be unexpected. All the better.

I set them to work on a simple pepper-up potion and then took to stalking the class just waiting for the distraction to come.

When it did come it was spectacular. From two cauldrons a blast of light and plumes of smoke erupted into the classroom, turning the air thick. A couple of girls began to scream and a couple of the boys yelled in surprise, but the smoke cleared away quick enough. Weasley and Lovegood looked like Seamus Finnegan did after most of my practical lessons – faces blackened out with soot and hair awry.

"What," I began quietly, dangerously, "do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"She did it." they said at the same time and pointed at each other.

"Need I deal with not only your Gryffindor idiocy and lack of intelligence you are supposed to possess," I looked between them, "but must I also endure a childish squabble? Miss Weasley, need I request your mother to send one of her infamous howlers?"

"No sir." She said looking at the wall, so defiant. I picked up on it.

"Do not, Miss Weasley, take that tone with me." I ghosted over to her. "Tell me your pathetic side of the story."

"Luna swapped my ingredients over, Sir."

"Indeed." That, Abigail knew, was the ultimate sin in my classroom. It was a good reason for me to get me angry enough to do what I was about to. I turned to Miss Lovegood and stalked over there too in a swirl of my robes. "And why, Miss Lovegood, has your cauldron exploded?"

"_She_ swapped my ingredients over too, sir." She replied in her Irish lilt.

"Only because you –"

"Quiet!" I barked over the top of the impending argument. "Were you not informed at the beginning of your time here that the swapping over of ingredients would earn the whole class detention?"

"Yes, sir." They both muttered.

"Everyone will present themselves back here at seven this evening." Everyone else groaned. "Dismissed."

They filed out muttering amongst themselves and shooting glances at the Weasley and Lovegood girls. I smirked after them and waited for seven in the evening to roll around.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<br>****Great Hall**

"Abigail, what was all that about earlier? He put us in detention." Ginny asked as soon as she sat down and interrupted my conversation with Neville.

First of all I frowned, then it hit me. "Saves you getting put in detention with Umbridge just for walking around." I shrugged. "Trust him."

"Right." she didn't sound impressed.

"You mean he didn't tell you if there was more to the plan?"

"There's more to the plan?" she arched her eyebrow.

"I hope so. Hang on."

I took my enchanted parchment out and asked him.

"He says there is." I told them.

"Well?" Ginny asked. "What is it?"

"Didn't say."

She scowled a bit more and sat down a little further down the table.

* * *

><p><strong>7-'0'-clock<br>****Potions Classroom**

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed into my classroom each looking as sullen as the last. They sat down without having to be told and silently looked at their desks. Some looked at them in puzzlement as there were piles of paper on them and others were empty. The empty places were fewer in number and were most noticeable on the Gryffindor side but there were a few on the Ravenclaw side.

"Those with papers on their desks will remain here and copy out the information with complete concentration. The rest of you go through the door directly opposite this one and your task will become apparent."

Weasley looked over to Lovegood and then they got up already slowly putting the pieces together. Their companions soon followed knowing that the opportunity would not rise again.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30pm<br>****Detention Room**

"Look what I found, Professor." Draco bragged as he dragged me into the detention room.

Row upon row of desks had been set out and every single one was taken up by a student and each of them were holding a blood quill. They all looked up with Draco's announcement.

"Who said you could look up?" Umbridge asked in her scratchy voice.

Everyone got back to work.

Draco pushed me to a desk that suddenly appeared at the back of the room. I knew the drill well enough – I'd heard complaints about this type of detention all over the castle. I began writing her mantra: _I must not tell lies._

Ironic that. It was my job to tell lies. The message wouldn't be sinking in any time soon.

We all sat there until ten in the evening writing the lines over and over again in our own blood. People began to softly gasp as the pain of the words prickled and sunk in. I felt it too towards the end of our time and the back of my hand slowly began to bleed. At the next Death Eater meeting I was going to rat her out so fast she wasn't going to know what happened.

"You are dismissed." We were told. "I hope you carry this message with you, always. Hehe."

I resisted the urge to hex her into oblivion and walked from the room and headed not towards Gryffindor tower but to mine and Sev's quarters.

He was sat at his desk marking papers when I got there with a pot of tea steaming by his side. Charity was in there too. She smiled when she saw me but it faltered when she saw the anger in my eyes.

"Didn't it go very well?" she asked.

"Wouldn't know. A group of us almost got caught by the squad so I delayed them while the fifth years went to the meeting."

"Oh, well that was noble of –" she gasped. "What happened to your hand?"

Sev looked up too.

"Detention happened." I drawled.

Severus got up from the desk thunder in his eyes. He walked over to me and examined the wound with a delicate hands and concerned eyes.

"I can handle it, Sev." I said in what I hoped was a calming voice.

"Leave it to me." he said and then swept out of the room.

I watched uneasily after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Umbridge's Office<strong>

The door banged open which made the wretched woman jump from her chair. It banged closed behind me after bouncing off the wall.

"Severus! What a surprise." She stuttered and fell back into her chair shrinking into it.

I stalked round the desk using a little magic to make the folds of my robes billow out behind me for effect. The room went unnaturally cold and the windows frosted over as if a Dementor were passing by. The tea froze over in its pink teacup.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased when he discovered your transgression." I said in a calm voice that anyone with half a brain cell knew not to argue with. I kind of hoped she didn't possess even half a brain cell so that I had an excuse to completely lose my temper with her. It was difficult enough as it was.

"She sat down Severus she –"

"Was keeping her cover however with your help she could have kept it without being hurt. You must use your intellect more."

"How could I when she put me in that situation?"

"_Lie_." I straightened up and walked back around the desk. "The Dark Lord will be most displeased when he hears about your mistake. Until you see judgement from him you will no doubt remember that Abigail is also my sister and not only am I protective of her, but her familiar is too. I will not protect you from the feline." I slipped out the door and charmed the multiple cats on the walls to screech an off key rendition of the infamous muggle song 'I know something you don't know'.

Just as the door was beginning to close Lynx slipped in.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 24th <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Umbridge's Office<br>****Mid-Morning**

The pathetic woman looked scared as soon as I walked into the room. I let her stay scared for a while as I leisurely looked around the room and turned the volume of the damned annoying charm Sev had put on the plates down to a dull hum. It still grated on my nerves. Then I looked out of her window and then look my time to sit down in front of her desk. I morosely wondered how many other people had been regular visitors in here.

Lynx was sat on the window sill glaring at the woman with unblinking eyes. Umbridge looked uncomfortable under her gaze.

"My brother has already paid you a visit I believe?" I asked the wall behind her fat head. "You are lucky he was able to control his temper before he arrived for he left our rooms in a tempest of fury." I looked down to her with a sneer of displeasure. It wasn't faked. "You should have intervened last night. None in the Inner Circle like to be associated with incompetence and _my_ _father_ especially does not like it. I would hate to have to tell him that I have been surrounded by incompetence all year. You are already walking a fine line, Dolores. Do not make it a wire." Without looking at her a moment longer I stood from the chair and walked out of the room changing the cat's warbling to "I know a song that will get on your nerves".

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital wing <strong>

Miss Granger was eating toast when I arrived. There was a book in her lap and a note book by her side. She had a pen in her hand. Poppy had informed Minerva that she'd been awake for most of the day yesterday but hadn't been strong enough to move around. She'd asked for me again. Like Abigail's taxi service I was at her beck and call.

She didn't notice me until I was sat in the chair by her bedside.

"You are much recovered." I noted.

She gasped. "I didn't see you there, sir."

"I am no longer Severus then?" I jested to try and relieve the tension. It worked when I had to get Abigail to open up. Miss Granger looked shocked and embarrassed.

"I did not mean… I was…."

"Delirious." I said for her. "Madam Pomfrey said you wished to speak with me."

"Yes." She looked relieved at the change of subject. It was something we were both prepared to talk about and knew how to handle. "I wondered how you were both coping with the guilt."

"It would have been easier if you had not repelled the healing spells we used." I said pointedly.

She rightly looked shamed and looked at her knees. I pressed the advantage whilst I had it.

"Did I not tell you that you were to be Abigail's confidant and _nothing_ _more_? Was it not our agreement that you would stay out of the war as much as possible even if it made mine and Abigail's lives more difficult? Were you not supposed to follow our instructions a discussed before you were even allowed to agree to enter this situation?" she didn't respond but looked despondently at her knees. "I am waiting, Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir." She whispered. A teardrop fell onto the quilt. "I did not mean to worry you."

"You succeeded more brilliantly than even you could have hoped to." I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Good." I sat back in my chair and folded my arms satisfied that she'd apologise to my sister as soon as she saw her. "I am glad you are safe. We will talk more of the technicalities when you are better." I dropped the angry professor guise and talked to her as I would Abigail. "Is there anything you would like to talk about? I know what going though that is like."

"No." she shook her head vigorously. "I know I'll have to I just… can't. Not yet. It still hurts too much."

"Very well. Remember that both Abigail and I are always available to talk to."

"I know. Thank you."

"You must rest if you wish to see your friends later. I believe they are allowed to visit after lunch." I stood up to leave.

She finally looked up from her knees with a smile on her face. "I will. Thank you for coming… Severus." She said tentatively.

"Do not think on it, Hermione." I allowed a hand to rest on her shoulder and then I swept out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<br>****Hospital Wing**

Madam Poppy Pomfrey looked down at the three of us with her stern gaze. We'd run all the way here after dinner, a message from Sev saying we were allowed to see Hermione at last. Excitement bubbled within the three of us but we simmered a little under that gaze and looked at her solemnly.

"There will be no loud noise, incessant question asking or fast movements." We were told. "And, Abigail, do not squeeze the air out of her." she raised her stern eyebrow. "In you go."

She opened the doors for us and we walked in. Hermione was sat in a chair with a blanket on her knees and a thick jumper on even though it was a nice day outside. We waked over to her as her smile widened. Subconsciously our pace picked up and we had to hold ourselves back from running at her. When we did stop walking we stood in an awkward crescent around her.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi." We replied at the same time.

"How are you?" Ron asked.

"Fine." she replied with a smile even though she wasn't. "Madam Pomfrey says I'll only be in here for another month or so."

"Another month!"

"Oh Ronald, did you really expect any –"

I flew towards her and hugged her round the neck with tears already falling from my eyes.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" I scalded. Then I realised I was doing exactly what I shouldn't be and let her breathe again. I didn't let her go though. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry." She cried into my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." I soothed and rubbed her back. "You're home now. You're safe."

"Yeah." she nodded and sat up. "How was the meeting? Dumbledore's Army?"

"It was great!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry was fantastic!"

"Neville almost got my wand." Harry grinned.

"And you, Abigail?" Hermione asked looking over to me where I was sat on her bed.

"Didn't make it. Detention with –"

"Abbie what happened to your hand?" she gasped and leaned over to look at it. She gasped as she leaned over and fell back against her chair.

"Hermione!" both Ron and Harry exclaimed and rushed forward.

I pushed through them to that she had some space and waved my wand over her. "No damage done. Try to sit still, Hermione." I told her as she recovered. She was holding Ron's hand.

"I'm alright." She said a moment later and relaxed. "Tell me what happened. Everything." She looked between Ron and Harry with excited eyes. "Did S… Snape help teach you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her when I saw a light blush creep onto her face.

"No." Harry began. "Loads of us got put in detention with Umbridge so in return he put the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws – Ginny and Luna's class – in mass detention then he sent a note to me telling me that there needed to be a tunnel connecting his classroom and the Room of Requirement. We were ten minutes in and then most of their class came through the tunnel! It was brilliant, Hermione!" he looked at me. "Tell Professor Snape thanks for me."

"Oh do it yourself, Harry! He isn't that scary." Hermione snapped.

"Isn't that scary?" Ron asked. "Hermione the foul git tortured you!"

"He's not a foul git, Ronald!" she flared in his defence and looked like she wanted to get up and slap him. "When I was… _there_…" she forced the word out, "he did his best to help me _and_ he's been looking after me since I got back. You have a lot to thank him for including my life."

"I'm –"

"Go. Leave."

For a long moment no one moved. Then slowly Harry stood up and tugged Ron with him. I stayed sat down. Hermione waited until they were out the doors before she talked. She didn't look at me.

"Will you help me into bed?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied.

She moved slowly and stiffly. I offered to levitate her but she refused, she was too independent for that. I had to be careful to not let her strain too much. I hated having to do it; the Hermione I knew was independent and headstrong and didn't rely on others for help. When she got into the bed she sank into it.

"I'd like to be alone."

"Alright." I said in a sad voice and quietly walked out of the hospital wing.

Harry and Ron were waiting for me outside. Ron was busy looking at the floor.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"Tired. Come with me, I want to show you something." I said and walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"Can I help you three?" Dumbledore asked. "Why, Mr. Weasley what ever is the matter?"

Ron finally looked up from the floor. "We just went to see Hermione, sir."

"Ah, I see." He said in his all knowing way. "And how is Miss Granger?"

"Alright, sir."

"You don't agree, Abigail?"

"She was alright until Ron insulted Sev in front of her. Can I borrow your pensieve, Dumb-er-Dore? I need so show him something for Hermione's sake."

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll pay Miss Granger a visit I think."

"She wants to be alone right now."

"No matter I will visit Argus instead." He glided from the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry and Ron looked at me with a question in their eyes. I didn't answer them until I'd opened the cabinet I knew contained the pensieve. I took my wand to my temple and pulled at an appropriate memory. I hadn't done this before but had been told how to do it and the consequences of getting it wrong. They weren't good. I was relying on the fear of spending the next decade in St. Mungo's to help me get it right.

"What did you just do?" Ron asked and pointed at my head. "What was that thing?"

"A memory." I explained. "The pensieve allows you to examine memories, even ones that aren't your own. Care to join me?" I asked and looked into the magic bowl.

I landed in the memory less than gracefully. I wasn't the only one because Harry and Ron landed on their arses too. I paused the memory before it could play.

"You saw him on the train after we both had to hurt Hermione. This happened the night we got back here."

I turned back to the memory and played it.

Severus was in our lounge alone by the fire. I was stood in the kitchen door way but he thought I was in bed and had no idea I was stood behind him. The fire burned low plunging everything into deep shadow making the room look small and close. Severus leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands. Stress lined his weary face and tension made hunched shoulders.

He sighed and got up as an old man would – supporting himself on the arms of the chair and moved slowly as if the effort was too great.

"He looks depressed." Ron whispered.

"He never wanted to let her go." I whispered feeling the pain of the memory all over again as if it really was only just happening. "He was furious, but he never let it show. Not in front of me at least."

The Severus in the memory shuffled from the mantle piece towards the kitchen. He wasn't looking where he was going and kicked a stool that had been left by the wall. He didn't seem to notice.

"Sev?" the memory me asked. I mouthed the word at the same time and had to remind myself that even if I did reach out to him he wouldn't feel or acknowledge it.

He looked up in surprise and quickly schooled his features and straightened up. In the memory I touched his face and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "It couldn't have been anyone else."

"I know." He sighed and drew me into a hug.

I ended the memory and we were spat out from the pensieve and landed on the floor on our backs. We all slowly got up and looked at each other for a moment.

"I guess we should thank Professor Snape for helping us out then." Harry said. "Coming, Ron?"

I smiled a small, victorious smile and quietly pulled my enchanted parchment out as we descended the stairs. Sev was in his office and was going to wait for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Snape's Office<br>****Evening**

Pansy Parkinson was one of the least tolerable Slytherins I had the displeasure to teach. She was intelligent as the majority of them were but she didn't apply herself and preferred to latch herself onto Draco than pay attention in class. Even in potions she didn't put in her full effort. Which was exactly why she was sat in my office re-doing the last essay which she'd failed. She had the audacity to look board.

Then the unthinkable happened. Potter put in an appearance with Ronald Weasley at the opportune time.

"Have you finally decided to apologise for your many transgressions in my class Misters Potter and Weasley?" I asked and leaned back in the chair.

"We were wondering, Sir, if we could talk to you for a minute." Potter said. "Uh… in private." He glanced over at Parkinson.

I looked at them for a moment wondering what the trick was, what they were planning. There had to be something they were up to. Some ulterior motive at the very least.

"Very well. Miss Parkinson, come back in five minutes."

"Yes, Sir." She said and scuttled from the classroom.

The door closed.

"Well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, sir, we… We want to apologise for being so… so…"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Gryffindorish?" he asked.

Reading between the lines I understood his meaning. Still making him say it out loud was going to be a lot more satisfying than taking this explanation.

"I do not believe 'Gryffindorish' is a word, Mr. Potter."

"Fine. We'll… act more like Abigail from now on. We're sorry for being so annoying."

"And what divine light has inspired this apology? Mr. Weasley may for once be more literate."

He looked up from the rug for the first time. "Hermione said you've been helping to look after her."

"At last. Something has made you see that there is something more important than your rule breaking and idiotic bravery. Send Miss Parkinson in on your way out."

"Oh, bloody hell, Severus," Abigail sighed and walked in closing the door behind her. "Take the olive branch."

"There is only so much I can do." I said looking at all of them. "Here at Hogwarts we must be enemies and we seldom see each other outside of the castle. The 'olive branch' is all but redundant. We don't have to like each other we just have to trust each other."

Abigail shook her head. "Give us a moment guys."

They both walked out.

"Why can't you just –"

"Because I can't, Abigail. You know that."

"They're my friends, Severus! The war isn't as important as this!"

"For the moment it has to be."

"Why? Because _you_ said so?" she glared and stalked out the room.

I sighed and called Parkinson back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 28th February<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<br>****Before Breakfast  
><strong>**Hospital Wing **

Hermione was awake when I arrived and was talking to Albus. She seemed stronger than she had on Saturday already. Maybe the old man was working some magic on her as they spoke.

"Severus!" He called when he saw me. "A pleasant surprise. Miss Granger was kindly telling me about the last conversation you had together." His eyes were twinkling. Damn him.

"Indeed?" I asked and sat in the chair that was conjured for me. It was large and over comfortable which was exactly what I needed.

Abigail hadn't talked to me since Saturday evening and had barely participated in class. All I got from her were accusing, betrayed looking eyes which hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I needed to get her to open up, but I didn't know how. Not when she refused to talk to me.

"You are recovering well." I said to Miss Granger.

"I'm still going to be in here for a month." she grouched. "I should be helping Harry with Dumbledore's Army and making sure Ron gets all his homework done and helping Abigail with coping with the –"

"Do not worry, Miss Granger," Albus soothed. "I will make an appearance at the next meeting if it will put you at ease."

"You'd… You're busy with the war –"

He raised a hand to silence her. "Which must be fought on all fronts. I am quite interested in what my army looks like." He chuckled and winked, "I heard it was quite a success."

I listened to them talking until after the bell for breakfast tolled. I didn't have a class for the entire morning and spent an extra half an hour listening to them before going to mark essays in my office.

Charity Burbage was waiting for me when I arrived. She was drinking tea and looking at an essay that I knew wouldn't make much sense to her. I sat in the chair opposite her.

"You and Abigail are not talking?" she asked.

"A disagreement about Potter and Weasley." I said wearily. "She wanted an olive branch to be extended."

"And you said no?" she asked in exasperation. "It would make the war so much easier for her!"

"But not for me!" I snapped. "Everyone assumes that this is easy for me but it is not. I have to balance more than her and if Potter is the one that takes the back seat before her safety then so be it!" I looked fiercely at her and vaguely realised that I had shot out of my seat and had been gesturing with my hands in sharp, angular motions.

"So she is involved then?" she whispered.

"She is the Dark Lord's daughter. Compared to keeping her safe from that Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors are nothing. If you cannot accept that then it is best that you stay out of it."

"I… I have some papers to mark." She said and swiftly left the room wiping her eyes.

A few minutes later Minerva walked in and looked at me as if I were a misbehaving student once more.

"Would you care to explain why I just found Charity sobbing in the corridor?" she demanded and snatched the essay I was reading out of my hands. It was just as well I hadn't actually been reading it but glaring at it to try and sooth my temper.

"She made unfair accusations." I replied.

"I'd like the rest of it, Severus Snape." Her imperious voice rang through the room and made me feel like a child again. I knew what she was referring to but now that I was about to say it out loud again I realised what I'd just done and how stupid I'd been, what danger I'd exposed Abigail to.

"How am I going to fix this?" I asked her. I'd been stupid once today, I couldn't afford to do it twice.

"Talk to her. Both of them. Explain yourself properly no matter how uncomfortable it makes you. And, Severus, do it today before the fractured bridges burn."

She walked out of the office and quietly shut the door behind her. I followed her a moment later. I knew that Abigail had a free lesson now and I intended to find her.

I happened to see her down at Hagrid's hut when I was going up the astronomy tower. I hurried back down it almost crashing into Charity as she came up it. She teetered backwards but I quickly held her steady.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape." She said with her head down and tried to move passed me. I swiftly blocked her way. "I'm rather busy, Sever –"

"You have no lessons at th –"

"Please don't make me shout at you." She whispered to the floor. "I still don't know what to think and I have a class to teach in half an hour I need a clear head. Come and find me after class."

I let her pass and made my way back down the staircase and headed outside.

"I think yeh in for it this time, Severus." Hagrid warned when I was near his hut. "She's in the vegetable patch at the moment." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and then turned back to the class of seventh years he was teaching. They were looking at Fawkes quietly drawing him.

Fortunately the vegetable patch was over a slight brow and round the corner. Abigail waved when she saw me. So much for having my head ripped off. I waked over to her to see her digging up beetroots with a trowel.

"Charity told me what you said to her." she began without preamble and in a stronger voice than I was expecting considering the topic of conversation. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I just sometimes forget that you're not a superhero."

I chuckled. I couldn't help myself. "A superhero?" she didn't reply but pulled another vegetable up.

"You know, maybe you need a confidant too." Abigail mused. Then she straightened up with a gasp. "What time is it?" she grabbed for my right wrist and pulled the sleeve up. "Ah hell. I need to get to the top of the divination tower in three minutes."

I shook my head as she ran out of the vegetable patch and watched her as she hurried towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Divination Tower<strong>

I slammed the trap door open and hauled myself through it even though my chest was heaving and my heart hammering a fast, rhythmic tattoo in my chest.

"Whatever is that racket?" Trelawney asked from the front of the classroom.

"Sorry – Profess – or – Trew – lawn – ey – " I gasped holding a stitch that was at my side as I staggered though the chairs and tables to plonk myself down between Ron and Harry. Lavender and Parvati wrinkled their noses – I smelled like dragon dung fertiliser. Even Ron and Harry moved away and they both had colds and blocked up noses.

"Yes, well, my dear…" Trelawney began not sure where to start. She turned round and picked up a few burning incense sticks and put them on the table. "Harry, my dear boy, will you help her catch up?" she walked away and stood behind Neville.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked incredulously as he covered his nose with his scarf.

"Hagrid's." I said simply and waved my wand over myself and siphoned the dung and its smell away. Ron relaxed. "You two really should go and see Madam Pomfrey about those colds." I looked down at the book that had been handed out. "Dreams?" I asked remembering what I'd learned about them with Narcissa. It wasn't all that interesting actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<br>****Staffroom**

Minerva looked like she wanted to impart one of her infamous rants upon us. I made her her usual cup of tea with cream and put it in her hands. She clenched it and the tension went from her face to her hands. She took a breath and then looked between Charity and I.

"Say what you wish to say, Charity." She said.

"I don't have anything to say to Severus." Charity retorted, looked in the other direction and sipped her coffee.

"You are angry with Severus." Minerva stated.

"Not so much as disappointed."

I flinched in my chair and bit my tongue before I said something that would upset her even more. I was of the opinion that we should just obliviate her but apparently it wasn't 'morally right'. It was a lot easier though and safer for all of us.

"Can you not see why we did not tell you?"

"I do not have to like it, Minerva." Charity snapped and slammed her coffee down on the table that was beside her. "I helped look after Abigail as if she were my own! Don't I deserve to know who she really is?"

"We thought it safer for Abigail if fewer people knew." I said in a neutral voice.

"She said that too, though she looked relieved when I told her I know." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "I trusted you to always tell the truth. I trusted you to have Abigail's best interests at heart!"

"I do!" I shouted and flew out of my seat. I was vaguely aware of Minerva throwing her hands up in defeat. "Do not dare to accuse me otherwise! There was no way of keeping her out of this! Do you not think I would have risked everything if there was a way to keep her safe? I – "

"Severus!" Albus's voice boomed through the room stopping me mid-rant. I turned to face him. "I need you in my office. Preferably with a cool head." he winked and then Apparated back from where he'd come from.

Charity took the opportunity to leave and stalked from the room slamming the door behind herself. Minerva sighed and stayed slumped in her chair for a moment. I was at a momentary loss.

"Well, that went well." Minerva said.

"It was never going to go well, Minerva. Excuse me." I waked over to the floo and went to the headmaster's office.

A long forgotten figure sat in one of the chairs in Albus's office. I hadn't seen her since my Hogwarts years but she was easy enough to recognise as no one had hair quite a silvery as her, not even Dumbledore.

Evelyn Umbridge, niece of Dolores Umbridge, was a fellow Slytherin from my year and had been the only Slytherin to stand by me in my friendship with Lily and so we became fast friends also. She thought me an idiot for following Dark Arts, but she didn't berate me for it because she was secretly interested in them as well and suspected that learning Dark Arts would help with defending against them. She wasn't vocal in that opinion of course, but I knew she was secretly intrigued by them. After I made Lily hate me she tried her best to comfort me but I didn't allow her to make me feel better. I wish I had.

"Evelyn?" I asked.

She turned to me; her grey eyes making her look more like a magical creature than a human being. Then I saw that there were tears in them. For a moment she didn't seem to recognise me, but then she did and suddenly her arms were round my neck and was crying.

For a moment I didn't know what to do but then I remembered what I did with Abigail the last time she was this scared. I guided Evelyn back to her chair and made her let go of me.

"He's got my girls. He's got my girls!" she cried and fell forward into my chest.

I soothed her as best as I could and looked to Albus. He seemed as confused as I was.

"Evelyn, what happened?" I made her sit upright and looked into her eyes.

"He came to the shop and asked for my help… he legiliminsed me and then he took my girls. Severus, he took _my_ girls!" she clutched at my robes and tried to shake me to make me understand.

"Who?" I asked even though I knew exactly which bastard she was talking about.

"The Dark Lord." She let go of me and rolled her left sleeve up. A dark mark had been burned into her skin.

I sighed and allowed her to collapse into my chest again and I held her.

"Why did Voldemort go to you?" Albus asked.

Evelyn didn't reply so I told him where she worked and what she did. Dumbledore didn't like what I told him.

A couple of hours later I carried Evelyn down to my chambers as she was asleep. Minerva and Filius were waiting for me when I arrived. Minerva once again looked like she wanted to rant at something Albus had done. I took Evelyn into my room and then with a strengthening sigh walked back into the lounge and sat on the sofa as Minerva had occupied my armchair. She was already holding a cup of tea.

"He's mad." She snapped. "To bring that thing into Hogwarts. Has he no idea the danger it poses to the students?" she looked at both of us but we knew by now not to respond. Instead we looked into our tea cups. "If it's not enchanting the ceiling in the Great Hall to rain then it's having trampolines instead of staircases and quad-bikes instead of carriages! Is there no stopping him? He's gone too far this time! We have to put a stop to it! This is insane." She looked at us expectantly.

Filius and I looked at each other for a moment, neither of us knowing what she was talking about.

"Well?" Minerva asked. "Am I not right to be concerned?"

"Of course you are, Minerva." Filius began. "But what are you talking about?"

"What am I –" she asked indignantly as if accusing us of not listening to her. "He's bringing the Philosopher's Stone into the castle for protection."

"I do not see the trouble in that." I said slowly. "It will be well protected and the Dark Lord will not dare to set foot in here while Albus is headmaster."

"At the rate Dolores is making educational decrees Albus won't be here for long! And that's not the worst of it!" Minerva huffed.

I was failing to understand what could be worse than a Hogwarts without Dumbledore to guard it. Filius seemed to have the same misunderstanding as I was. "What is worse?" I asked.

"He's asked Hagrid to bring _Fluffy_ in to guard it."

I stared at her and blinked a few times waiting for her to tell me she'd said it in jest. However when she didn't I had to realise she was being serious. The last time I'd seen the Cerberus it was tearing around the staffroom trying to eat Fang and had been lulled to sleep with a lullaby and a piano.

"There will be other things guarding the stone of course but any curious students who go into the third floor corridor after Easter will first of all come across a man eating Cerberus. And with Dolores still here! He'll be sacked and sent to Azkaban even sooner!" Minerva resumed and stood from her chair and began pacing. Normally this was when anyone within earshot slumped in their seats and hid behind marking or books but Filius and I followed her with our eyes.

"Does that man not know what is best for him? The stone could simply be destroyed but he's insistent on keeping it in one piece so the Flamal's can keep creating the elixir of life. True Hogwarts is safe, but only for so long if we can't defeat You-Know-Who before he defeats us! He wants you two to think of a layer of protection each and to give your ideas to him the day before the stone arrives whenever that is. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to bed for all the good it will do me." she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Filius looked worried. He was right to be, I was worried myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So... Soon my dear readers, soon I will jumble the Philospoher's Stone up to further this story! I actually can't wait until I get a chance to write those chapters! Please leave a review! <strong>_

_**Next time: A trip to remember. **_

_**J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter**_


	26. Friday 29th March–Friday 12th April '96

******Woooohooooo! A new chapter. It's been a while so... LAST TIME: The first Dumbledore's Army meeting which Abigail didn't get to because of the Inquisitorial Squad, Severus goes to visit Hermione in hospital as she's still recovering from her excursion to Malfoy Manor, we learn that she called him 'Severus' rather than 'Professor' in her delerious state, Ron, Harry and Abigail visit her too, Harry and Ron apologise to Severus for beign so Gryffindorish after Abigial shows them a memory in the pensieve of him being all emotional, Severus snaps at Charity when she tells him something will make the war easier fro Abigail he says "But not for me!" and thus Charity finds out that Abigail is Voldemort's daughter. **

**And now I shall let you get on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 29th March – Friday 12th April 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 29th March<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Evening<br>****The Dark Lord's Private Study****  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor **

Bellatrix, Abigail and I had been summoned to the Dark Lord's side. Abigail hadn't even been allowed to take the end of term train journey to Kings Cross. I kept the fury at bay with practiced ease.

"I have a special task for you." He began. "Though it requires you to immerse yourselves in and endure the muggle world."

"Anything for you, My Lord." Bellatrix sycophantically announced.

"Such loyalty you have, Bella." He crooned. "I need you to pick up a weapon that will win us the war for sure but it must be transported back here without magic being used in anyway. Indeed it is so volatile that you must not use or be around anything magical for two weeks before you can touch it. I have had Wormtail clear your home of magical instruments, Severus. You will reside there until you collect the artefact. Lynx is already awaiting your arrival." He produced a piece of parchment from a pocket in his robes. "These are your instructions." He passed them to Bellatrix. "Lucius will meet you with a large sum of muggle money by the gates with which you are to purchase an automobile which you must learn to drive." He said that to Abigail. "When you meet Lucius you must give him your wands."

For once Bellatrix and I were in agreement. That was not a good idea. We would need them if the Order caught up with us. We felt safe with our wands at our sides. I saw a knot of unease in Abigail's face too. We were right to show our emotions at this. When we gave our wands up it would show him how 'loyal to him' we were that much more.

"I only ask this because you are my most trusted followers." It was supposed to be a compliment or an apology.

"We are honoured to be selected for this task, My Lord." I said with a slight bow.

"Anything for you, Father." Abigail kissed his cheek as expected and then turned out of the room. Bellatrix and I followed.

Abigail ducked into her room and made her trunk float after her and then we made our way outside to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Lucius was waiting on the other side keeping the case of money he had out of the reach of magic's touch.

"Good luck. Whatever it is." He passed the case to me and I reluctantly put my wand into his outstretched hand.

"If anything happens to my wand, Lucius I'll hold you personally responsible." I told him. "And with Abigail's. It was expensive."

"I remember. I was there." he replied and held his hand out to Bellatrix. "Bella."

She narrowed her eyes as she gave her wand up. "I want Cissy to look after it."

"Of course. I will tell her."

"On your head, Lucius." I said as I passed over my wand.

"There is a muggle car awaiting you in town near the book shop. You will know it when you see it."

* * *

><p><strong>Late at night<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Coketown **

I looked round the house and vaguely remembered it from the one and only time I'd visited it when I was a child. I hadn't been here in nine years and it seemed like so much longer ago. I remembered the books most of all and the secret staircase. I'd thought it was amazing when I came. Lynx was lying by the fire and opened a lazy eye in greeting. When I was with the Death Eaters I didn't show much affection towards her.

We all sat in the lounge glad that the journey was over. Bellatrix most of all. She had looked frightened for the first half an hour which was pretty satisfying to watch and it kept her quiet. Then she'd schooled herself and glared out the window of the Roles Royce we were in muttering profanities about the muggle world. We had to tell the driver that she'd only got out of a mental home a little while ago. It explained the clothes and crazy hair too.

"Abigail," Severus said, "You must purchase a car tomorrow. How do you propose to do that?"

"I learned in muggle studies that –"

"You take that class?" Bellatrix asked with a snarl. "Wait until I tell –"

"He knows." I calmly replied. "Dumbledore forced it upon me and Father accepts that it is a necessary insult that I must swallow in order to keep my cover at the castle." I easily explained in a cold voice that challenged her to interrupt again. She looked away. "As I was saying." I pressed, "I learned that large sums of money are not transferred in material form but rather with an implement they call a credit card. I believe it is something like an I.O.U and works in the same way." I simplified. "And I cannot confound people wandlessly."

"Steel it." Bellatrix suggested with an easy shrug.

"The muggle police will find us. They can trace cars." Again an over simplification but I didn't think she'd grasp the technical explanation or care enough to hear it. All she wanted to know was what was possible and what wasn't.

"Send a message to Lucius. This is his mess to clean up. He should have researched it properly."

Lynx hissed at the idea.

"It can wait until tomorrow. I'm sure he has contacts who can make it happen in a day. I'm going to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 30th March <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Cokeworth **

"What's this then?" I heard Bellatrix ask.

"If you just sign it, Madam, you can have your parcel." A male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Why should I have to sign it? Don't you know who I am?"

"I've never been to this part of town, Madam. If you could just sign your name I'll be off."

I slammed the pan down on the cooker wondering why she had to be so uncooperative all the time. We were supposed to be blending in but she was sticking out like a sore thumb. I hurried thorough the house before she somehow murdered him.

"Bella, go back inside. Tell Abigail that breakfast is ready."

She pouted but went back inside.

"Forgive my cousin." I told the delivery man. "She isn't in full possession of her faculties."

"Terribly sorry, Sir. If you could sign in this box."

He gave me a machine of some kind and a plastic pen. I quickly signed it and took the parcel from him. It was a light box that was about a foot long and a few inches thick. It was addressed to Abigail in Lucius's writing. I walked back into the kitchen where Abigail and Bellatrix were eating the pancakes I'd made.

"They are to your liking, Abigail?" Bellatrix asked not because she cared but to try and find fault with my hospitality of the Dark Lord's daughter.

"Severus has been catering for my every need for my entire life, Bella, he knows what I like." Abigail replied with a little impatience. "What you got there?" she asked me.

"For you I believe." I replied and handed the box over to her.

She looked confused for a moment but opened it anyway. The box had pictures of some kind of muggle device on the front. She didn't look like she knew what they were.

"You have not covered this in Muggle Studies?" I asked.

"No." she looked at the manual it came with. "Mobile phones. Looks like Lucius has made up for his blunder at least."

"What are they?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Communication devices." Abigail waved and turned one of the mobile phones on with a look of concentration on her face.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Lucius who had sent them at all but Kingsley. He was most likely acting through a message from Dumbledore who'd been informed by Lucius where we were and what he knew of what was going on. I trusted the old man enough to have figured out what was happening. A box saying I had a message of some sort popped up on screen and a piece of music rang at the same time. I pushed a button and opened it.<p>

_Call this number._

I had no idea who it was but I obeyed the command nonetheless. For all I knew my dearest father might actually be that concerned about the mission that he was willing to lower himself to using muggle technology. If that was the case I couldn't afford to keep him waiting. I excused myself and went out of the front door into a world a barely knew. I had to figure out how to call the person back because they didn't helpfully put it in the message but I managed it in the end.

It rang.

"Hello?" Mr. Weasley asked.

I sighed in relief. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Ah, Abigail, hello there." he said a little too loudly. "Let me pass you over to Dumbledore."

"Hello, Abigail." The familiar voice cheerily said a moment later.

"Hey." I sighed again feeling truly safe now that I had a long familiar voice with me in this strange place. "You organise this?"

"Yes. How are you and Severus?"

"Well we got stuck with Bellatrix for company. You can imagine how well that's going." I rolled my eyes. I was slowly going crazy already. "Got another two weeks before we can start to get this over with."

"You will manage."

"We must. We don't have much choice."

"I am truly –"

"Albus, we don't have time for wishes." I sadly interrupted. "This wasn't a social call."

"No it was not." he sighed this time, sadness entering his voice. "You must buy a map book from a muggle shop, I am told they do not cost more than ten pounds. I have placed one in the muggle shop at the corner of the street and as you plot your rout it will relay it to –"

"I can't be anywhere near magic –"

"Do not worry, Abigail. I have long known this would happen and have been working with Severus for a long time. You have nothing to fear from magic. Trust me."

I took a breath wishing I had my wand right now. "Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"That is all, Abigail. Do be careful, my dear."

"I will. Thank you, Albus." I ended the call and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 4th April<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Cokeworth **

"Seems easy enough." Abigail said taking one last look at the map. It was almost scary how well she had adapted to muggle technology. I hoped it didn't raise suspicion with Bellatrix. "I'm going to run the rout today so I can familiarise myself with that death trap out there." she stood from the table and picked up the car keys. Then she looked back at Bellatrix.

I knew exactly what she was thinking. The woman was going to stand out a mile dressed as she was. I was going to stand out to in my teacher robes. Unfortunately I hadn't had a chance to get any muggle clothes before we came either.

"I'll buy you some clothes first." She picked up her purse and walked out the door without asking for directions into the town centre. She was intelligent enough to figure out how to get there herself.

"You must prepare yourself for presenting yourself in the muggle world." I told Bellatrix with a stern tone.

"I don't have to change on your say so, Snape." She hissed back and turned back to the book she'd been amusing herself with. She'd hated that it was a muggle book to begin with but she'd made do with it. It had done a good job at keeping her quiet for a couple of days. It was _War and Peace_.

"You must unless you do not wish the Dark Lord's plan to succeed."

"How dare you!" she shrieked and jumped up from her chair, fury in her eyes. "How dare you suggest such a thing? I went to Azkaban while you cowered in the shadow of Dumbledore. I am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant!"

"And I raised his daughter. Something which your rash actions prevented you the honour of." That stopped her protests dead. "Your hair must be more like Abigail's if you do not wish to jeopardise us. Deal with it."

She angrily pouted but walked out of the room and went upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Noon<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Cokeworth**

Severus looked ready to hang himself when I got back. I couldn't say I blamed him; he'd been stuck with her all morning. We both had to get used to it though. We were going to be spending a few days stuck with her in the depths of the muggle world soon. No doubt she'd be even more insufferable out there in unfamiliar territory. I squeezed his shoulder while I had the chance. A few minutes later she walked downstairs having just got out the bath.

She looked ridiculous.

"Put those on." I said pointing to a pile of clothes that were on the coffee table. "Yours are there too, Severus."

They took their clothes and went upstairs to change. I made myself a couple of rounds of toast before Bellatrix came back downstairs. I'd brought her black clothes to keep her winging to a minimum and they consisted of a long skirt that reached her ankles, a blouse and a smart, long black coat. I'd allowed her to wear her own boots. They didn't stand out and people were more likely to look at her face than her feet. With her hair down she almost looked normal.

Severus was in black slacks, a white shirt that was left open at the collar and a black sweatshirt that looked really smart on him. He had a black trench coat. Me? I was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had a bright red flower in the bottom left corner and a black cardigan. We were ready.

"Right, Severus, you're my uncle and we'll call you Steven out there. Bella, you're my aunt. You've just got out of a mental asylum. We'll call you Bella." I explained.

"Mental asylum?" she demanded.

"Yes and you will like it." I snapped. "Unless you want me to tell my father that you haven't been co-operating." I mocked her trademark pout. She seemed to reconsider. "Let's go. We need to make sure we know where we're going."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 7th April<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Cokeworth **

I could not wait for this to happen for real just to get it over and done with. I was of course worried about what to Dark Lord would do to us all when we failed to give him the instrument but anything to never have to share a car with Bellatrix again. Abigail whole heartedly agreed. We'd had to share a hotel room with her which was a trial enough let alone enduring her nonsensical muttering about the curse of 'muggles and mudbloods'. For once my childhood home was almost a welcome sight.

We all sunk into chairs in the lounge and looked at various points around the room. Bellatrix was quiet and sleepy looking.

"Whose making dinner then?" Abigail asked as was her right as the Dark Lord's daughter.

"I will begin making it now." I said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 10th April<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Cokeworth **

"What's the plan when we get there, Severus?" Abigail asked as we sat around the fire in the darkening evening.

We were to leave at first light so that we could avoid the muggle commuters for as long as possible as we headed up to Scotland. We were to drive none stop all the way up to Ullapool – a small village that struggled to thrive on the tourism the ferry brought and then drive back down to Inverness all in one day. Ten hours of driving. Abigail was capable of driving for longer but we needed to stop in Ullapool for a while to acclimatise ourselves to the magic that weapon held.

"It depends entirely on what our contact has to do to help us acclimatise." I replied. "We could be there for a while. A couple of days even. We will formulate a plan when we discover what we must do. Abigail, are you prepared for the journey?"

"Of course. I need an early night though. If there isn't anything else I must know before the morning?"

I shook my head and looked into the fire praying to whatever gods were listening that Dumbledore's revisions of the instructions were correct. If they weren't… There wouldn't be a war left to fight in three days. There wouldn't be anything left to fight for.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 11th April<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mid Morning<br>****Abigail's Car**

We passed Hadrian's Wall. We were almost in Scotland. Morally we were already there, everyone knew that Hadrian's Wall was the start of the Scottish lands, but the government had decided that the actual boarder was further north. Just another three hundred odd miles to go. I sighed and tapped the steering wheel board of driving in a straight line.

Bellatrix was asleep suffering car sickness and with a lot more dignity than I thought possible. When we tested the journey a few days ago she'd been alright and I'd kind of hoped she would be this time because muttered curses about mudbloods and muggles and blood traitors were a lot easier to ignore than what I had assumed would be her reacting to car sickness. I'd imagined her moaning about it and making a fuss, but no. She was silent apart from her soft breathing. When I looked back at her over my shoulder she looked like a normal person, alright a person who'd just come from a funeral, but not a sadistic murderer. I knew not to delude myself though. She'd kill in a heartbeat if she felt like it.

"I don't think I've ever been so board in my life." I groaned and tipped my head back against the rest for a moment as beautiful mountains rolled by. "I wish I'd not done all my homework quite so quickly."

"I could set some more if you wish." Sev replied in an equally board voice.

"I'll need to get some petrol in twenty miles. I think we can afford to stop for ten minutes, we're about half an hour ahead of ourselves. We can buy some food as well. Travel tablets maybe."

"Travel tablets?" he asked.

"Yeah stop you feeling sick. I heard Dean talking about them and how his little sister needed them on the ferry even though it was a flat sea."

"I am not sure she will take them even if _you_ order her to."

"I'll make her take them don't you worry." I cringed knowing that she'd start cursing muggles as soon as she was feeling better.

"There is enough money to get everything we will need?"

"Of course." She nodded and accelerated the car to a speed I was sure was over the speed limit.

"Abigail!" I barked. Was she trying to give me a heart attack? She'd already almost died once in one of these damnable contraptions, she didn't need to have another attempt! Moreover my stomach didn't agree with the speed as we went round a corner on a steep camber.

She had the stupidity to look at me with a grin.

"Eyes. Road." I snapped and forcefully turned her head.

She yelled and spun the wheel. Bellatrix woke up with an undignified scream as she fell off the seat and my head slammed against the window. The tyres screeched in protest and the car hurtled around a few more tight corners before we came to a sudden stop. We all froze, thankful to be alive.

"This thing has nothing on a broom." Abigail sighed in mock disgust. I knew she'd liked the speed and the thrill of adrenalin though. I just hoped Bellatrix didn't pick up on it too. "At least I know what it can do now."

"That," Bellatrix screeched, "Was your idea of testing the capabilities of this… this… _thing_?"

"For once, Bella, our minds are one and the same." I said glaring at my suicidal sister. "Are you trying to get us killed?" I demanded. "Do you want the Dark Lord's plan to succeed or not? Anyone watching would think that you wanted the plan to fail."

Something slapped across my face leaving a stinging sensation on my cheek and water smarted in my eyes. It took me a moment to realise that it was Abigail's hand that had hit me. For a moment shock and disbelief ran though my eyes. Never in all the years we'd known each other had she hit me. Surely she knew this was all an act? But the hatred in her eyes looked so real. So real it hurt.

"If you ever suggest such a thing again, Severus Snape, I will personally torture you." She whispered.

Then she turned back to the windscreen, turned the engine on and calmly drove off as if nothing had happened. I turned to look out the other window.

"But the seat belt on, Bella." I commanded. "In case my sister tries to kill us again."

"In case both of you are too stupid to remember, it's not just the Order who will be looking out for us. Any witch or wizard in Scotland who sees us will alert the Aurors so it's them we have to keep an eye out for too. I need to know how this death trap works of you want to get out of a situation alive since we can't use magic. We need all the advantages we can get and as I'm the one who knows most about the muggle world here, I think I will be the judge of what we need to do in order to stay alive and neither of you are going to argue with me. Understood?"

* * *

><p>I didn't get what Severus's problem was. Surely he knew that I wasn't stupid enough to try something like that if I didn't think I could handle it. He had to know it was all an act too.<p>

"Understood?" I asked again when I didn't get a response.

"Yes." They both replied.

It felt kind of good to make Bellatrix submit to an order, but I felt horrible doing it to Sev. He was the one who knew what he was doing here, not me. I was new at this, still floundering. I hadn't been doing it for even a year yet. He still gave me lots of guidance and support. It just felt plain wrong to speak to him like that. Hell, it still felt wrong sitting in Lucius's place at the dining table at the manor and compared to this that was a trivial matter.

After that I just focused on the road until we came to the petrol station. Severus went to get food while I filled the car up and we met up in the station store. He was in the corner looking at sandwiches. I paid for the petrol and then went over to him.

"Are you alright?" I nervously asked. "It was an act you know."

"I know." He nodded and picked up a hand and cheese sandwich. "Even the death trap you put is in?"

"Well, that was more for fun than anything…" I really hadn't meant to say that. I had planned on sticking to my story. "I mean, I need to now the capabilities of the car in case something does go wrong, so that was most of it but…"

"Hey, you two paying or gassing?" the cashier demanded.

Severus picked up a selection of sandwiches without looking at the filling and then walked over to the chocolate bars and crisps.

"I'll be in the car, Unc." I trilled. Huh. Weird.

I saw him roll his eyes as he looked at the snacks. "I have a name, Abigail, and it is Uncle Steven."

I rolled my eyes back to carry on the act. "Whatever, Unc. The drinks are in the fridge too." I quickly walked out in case he actually threw something at me.

Bellatrix was glaring at me from the car. I got in and closed the door.

"Something wrong?" I asked turning the engine on. Through the mirror I could see her glaring at me still. I took the car to a parking space at the side of the building to get out of the stream of cars that were waiting to get into the station.

"You were having fun with Severus in there." a note of suspicion entered her voice.

"Just playing along with the uncle/niece guise." I quickly half lied. "Jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She said affronted. "Who would want to be close to the greasy, dungeons bat?"

"He just happens to be my brother, you know. If he taught me anything it was to be loyal to your family." I warned.

"Do you trust him, Abigail?" she asked in a hissing voice. It was supposed to make me second guess myself. Although it wasn't and would never work, it still sent shivers down my spine. There was power in that dark voice.

"As much as I trust my father."

"Do not put your trust in the wrong hands, Abigail." She advised. A knot of fear took residence in my stomach. "It could have you killed and you father would not want that."

Severus came back just then which was a relief. I wasn't sure how much longer I could spend confined in the small car with just her. At least she was mostly silent when Severus was in the car too. He put a sandwich in my lap and a drink in my hand. I placed them in cup holders. Then he passed a box back to Bellatrix.

"What are these?" she asked in distain.

"They'll stop you feeling ill."

She opened the box and I could hear foil being rustled.

"Sweets?" she asked.

"A potion dried into a powdered, solid form." He replied and opened a sandwich.

"How many?"

"How do I know?" he snapped. "Read the instructions."

I started the car and opened the window. This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Ullapool **

The tiny village came into sight as we swept down meanders on one of the most magnificent roads any of us had sever seen. The sea whose brine we'd been smelling for the last half hour was suddenly in front of us and slowly buildings emerged. They were all small, old looking, but proudly kept. They were all different pastel shades and a rocky, pebbly shore that was sprinkled with seaweed and jellyfish met them in caress. The sky hung low but the soft sun shone with a smile as if it was an old friend come back home for a visit.

Severus had the instructions Tom had given him and directed me to the back of the tiny village. The roads were only just wide enough for the small car much like most of the roads we'd travelled on for the past few hours. Spring flowers grew on the verges and brushed the sides of the car, their perfume spilling through the windows.

We stopped in front of a sleepy café that was smaller then Spinner's End. The sign said it was closed but Severus assured us that our contact was in the building waiting for us.

"Can we get out of the automobile now?" Bella whined. The travel tablets hadn't worked for her and she hadn't gone back to sleep.

"Yes." Severus said and opened his door.

"Good. Bloody death-trap. I surprised we're alive. I don't know how the muggles cope with these things."

"They're lowly muggles, Bella." I put in. "They aren't clever enough to know any better. They'd probably follow chimps if they were told to."

She cackled with laughter.

Severus walked towards the café door and I followed. Bellatrix followed a few paces behind us. I uneasily glanced at Severus, but he didn't look as nervous as I was. He was just that good at hiding his emotions. I knew he wished we still had our wands with us. He pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>The building was clean inside. Not a speck of dust could be found anywhere. The air hummed with dark magic which prickled my spine and suffocated the senses. It could be seen in horizontal heat waves that stemmed from one point in the back of the room. A small, unsuspecting box sat on a window ledge, almost vibrating where it sat in the unsuspecting sun. It was an oak box with no carvings and no embossed ornamentation.<p>

Bellatrix walked over to it with greed in her wicked, glittering eyes. Her fingers skimmed the surface of the box. Slowly she opened the lid. Power exploded from it knocking us all backwards into the walls with an almighty force. Pain flared in the back of my skull. Abigail stopped screaming. Vision blurred, sounds were muffled and dampened. My body refused to work.

Panic borne of bad memories surfaced and lodged in the back of my throat. Struggling as much as I could to shake off the shock and lethargy, it felt like a cage was pressing down from all sides, smothering, suffocating. Then it was gone and I was released.

Still my limbs were slow to react and my breathing was heavy, but I was able to move over to Abigail's side. We'd been stood right next to each other so it did not make sense that she'd been thrown to the other side of the room _towards_ the box, but that did not matter. I had to make sure she was alright.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Instinctively I reached for my wand but it wasn't there.

"Abigail!" I called. "Abigail!"

Nothing. No response. I felt the panic rising again but I bit it down. What did Lily used to say to do when someone was hurt? She was breathing, nothing looked broken. For some reason I slapped her.

"Abigail? Wake up!" I began to shake her shoulders, true panic setting in. Would she have to see a muggle doctor? Go to a muggle hospital? "Abiga –"

"Piss… offfffuuuhhh." she groaned and cringed.

Relief. Sheer relief. If was wasn't so relieved I would have told her of for cursing. Before I knew what I was doing I'd gathered her up in my arms and was soothing her like I always used to when she hurt herself. Either she was glad for the attention or she was too weak to fight me off. I hoped it was the former.

"I need to lie down." She said eventually. "Go check on Bellatrix."

Gently I helped her lie back down and only when I was sure she was comfortable did I leave her side.

Bellatrix was unconscious, but alive. She wasn't bleeding. She wasn't going to die. She'd, unfortunately, be fine. At least until she woke up she'd be fine. I was going to flay her alive when she woke up for being so… idiot Gryffindor like. I went back to Abigail's side and let her lay her head in my lap. She slept on for hours. I stayed awake keeping watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 12th April <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<br>****Ullapool **

Abigail stirred when the door opened but she did not awake. Bellatrix had woken up a few hours ago, but I'd left her alone so that Abigail might sleep a while longer. Bellatrix was sat in a corner glaring at the wall.

The person the other side of the door was an ex-pupil of mine. A young woman called Dianne Brown. Blonde, intelligent. Slytherin. She analytically looked at all of us. A light sparkled in her eye that promised malicious intent.

"Your sister rose the ranks swiftly for her to be here." Miss Brown noted with a frown.

Bellatrix rose and slunk over to her just as menacing and twice as dangerous. For the first time I was glad she was here because I couldn't be bothered to explain the situation even though it only took a moment. Bellatrix did drew the process out for five long minutes during which I tuned out so that I could begin to figure out how we were going to get back to Malfoy Manor.

"Miss Riddle is the only one who can touch it." I heard Brown say. I sharply looked up. I saw that he was telling the truth. "She was pulled towards it so she's the only one who can touch it now that it is complete as far as I can figure out. Shame it wasn't in the notes you sent over, Severus. Just to be safe I'd take the hunch as law."

"Can the Dark Lord activate it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes. You don't have to touch it to activate it."

"We will have to wait until Abigail awakes." I put in. "You have somewhere suitable for her to sleep?"

"Upstairs. She can have my room. I can brew some potions for her, I'll be back in a few hours."

Without waiting for the door to close behind her I picked Abigail up and carried her up the stairs to the only bedroom the building had. It was smaller than all the rooms in Spinner's End, but it had a bed and a chair in it which was all that was needed. I made Bellatrix wait downstairs. She didn't need to be here. I didn't want her here. Abigail's injury was her fault, she didn't deserve to be here.

I waited for hours in perfect silence for Miss Brown to come back with the potions. She had three potions in her hands. I looked at and smelled them all before I put the bottles to my sister's lips. As soon as the last one was in her, her eyes cracked open. She smiled as much as she could.

"Do me a favour?" She asked. "Go shout at Bella."

"No favour needed." I replied and stood up.

"Alright then, how about a bacon sandwich when you come back up?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was waiting outside the bedroom door. She tried to look round me to see Abigail but I closed the door.<p>

"Severus –"

I slammed her against the wall. I tried to tell myself that it was my Death Eater guise that made me do it, but I knew that _I_ wanted to do it. Fury clouded my vision and completely took over as I slammed her against the wall another couple of times.

"If you ever," I snarled, "harm my sister again I will kill you."

"Severus –"

"You walked in without thinking. You could have killed her! What would the Dark Lord do to you if he knew that your _Gryffindor_ actions almost caused his daughters death?"

"He doesn't have to –"

"I could do it, you know." My grip on her arms tightened enough to bruise. "I could break you as if you were nothing more than a twig, squash you like a blade of grass."

True fear entered her eyes. Abruptly I let her go and looked away.

"You owe me your life, Bellatrix Lestrange." I murmured and went back into Abigail's room.

"No sandwich?" she asked.

* * *

><p>"I didn't go downstairs." He quietly replied without knowing it.<p>

I could tell that there was something wrong with him just by looking at him. Unfortunately I was in no position to comfort him and not just because I didn't have the energy to move but because Death Eaters didn't comfort one another. At least, Tom Riddle's Daughter didn't comfort anyone. I hated it, but played by the rules anyway. There was too much at stake as it was, I didn't need to make the stakes any bigger by being emotional.

"I think you're going to have to drive back, Severus." I told him truthfully as I tried to sit up so that he could take his mind off whatever was wrong.

He looked at me in both surprise and unease. I didn't like the idea of sitting in a car with him behind the wheel because we could get caught by the muggle police, but it was the only option I had. I had more faith in him to have kind of learned how to drive by watching me driving earlier and from sitting in on the lesson with Kingsley than I had in Bellatrix. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I didn't have the energy.

Then it occurred to me that we needed to get moving as soon as possible because Tom was expecting us back before Saturday evening. I figured it was Friday morning as there was a little light trickling into the room. We needed to get going. Now.

"Help me up." I said and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

Sev rushed forward. "What do you think you're doing? Get back into bed."

"We have to move, Sev. To keep him happy. He's already going to be in a mood when he sees or hears that I've been injured. The sooner we get back the better." I replied and stood up. Everything spun but I took a step forward anyway. My knees buckled.

Severus caught me. I leaned into him and let him take all my weight. I was shaking all over and was cold. Shock I knew, but I had to work through it. We couldn't let him down if we wanted to live.

"Abigail you need to –"

"Carry me down there." I automatically protested. "I'll sleep in the car. You'll be driving slowly anyway, I'll be fine by the time we get there."

I felt his sigh through his chest and he picked me up. He was warm and comforting. I felt calmer and almost fell asleep in his arms but he gently shook me awake.

"Only you can touch it. Stay awake until you get in the car."

"'Kay." I mumbled.

When I next awoke it was to the sound of birds in the trees and the car speeding along. Then voices filtered through.

"… for food. I'm hungry, Snape."

"We don't have time. You have already ensured that the Dark Lord will be displeased when we arrive, the sooner we get there the better. It will, I hope, help to calm his temper."

"And what about Abigail?" Bella snapped, her voice rising. "Does her opinion count for nothing?"

"She is –"

"Shut up." I moaned. I realised I was lying across the back seat and was holding a wooden box. The weapon. What the hell were we doing giving him this? We were officially insane. "I need something to eat. Where are we?"

"Avimore." Severus said.

"I think there's a petrol station here."

"We just passed it." Bella said triumphantly. "Turn around!"

"Bella. Keep it down. In case you'd forgotten my head is slowly killing me." I stayed lying down but put a coat, I think it was Bella's, under my head to make it a bit more comfortable.

Severus turned round in the road. He parked up in the station and wasn't inside for long enough to have got any food before he ran back to the car, threw the door open and slammed it closed. The engine was snapped back on and the car expertly thrown forward. I was surprised more at how quickly he'd picked driving up than that we obviously had a problem.

I forced myself to sit up.

"Nymphadora Tonks saw you from inside." He said to Bellatrix just as a spell flew over the roof of the car. "You should have hidden."

"You shouldn't have been seen!" she screeched.

"Shut up!" I loudly snapped. "Bella, sit in the back. Now. Move."

She climbed into the back. I climbed into the front. Severus was trying to look at the map.

"Next right." I told him. "Then immediate left. Then follow the road for a few miles."

More spells. Spells from many directions. This wasn't good. Not for Tom anyway, and not for our health. The light confused my eyes and threatened to make my headache even worse, but I ignored it. Something in my hands grew warm.

I looked down to see that the wooden box was glowing red from the inside. Smoke began to billow out of it.

"Severus?" I panicked. "Is this supposed to happen?"

He looked over at me.

"Throw it out the window!" he commanded.

I didn't hesitate in smashing the window with the box and then chucking the box out of it.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked in a screech.

A moment later there was an explosion that threw the car forward. The car began to flip over in the air. Something grabbed my arm and then the world flared in pain.

My back jarred against something and for a moment all I could see was blackness even though I was sure my eyes were open.

"Abigail!" a voice shouted. "Abigail!"

* * *

><p>Why wasn't she moving? She was breathing, but she wasn't moving. Her eyes weren't following my hand and she didn't appear to be able to hear me. Death Eaters swarmed around us, some remained in the way, others backed off when they realised that there was nothing they could do, Lucius gave me my wand.<p>

A life line. If I had a wand in my hand I could do anything. I lay healing spells over her at the same time as Lucius. I never should have Apparated her in the condition she was in but back there she would have died and here it was almost certain, but less likely. If she died here I was going to be killed which was all I would want.

Narcissa hurried over holding something. A unicorn hair blanket. She draped it over Abigail and then began whispering charms and spells with Lucius and I.

With them there I felt less panicked and afraid. We'd raised her together and together we could save her. And if the worst did happen… She wouldn't be alone and she wouldn't be surrounded by Death Eaters but by family.

A gently hand rested on my arm.

"We've done all we can, Severus." Narcissa said. "She needs to rest."

I looked up to her face and saw that she was right. Colour had returned to Abigail's cheeks and she was breathing normally again. Carefully I picked her up and carried her inside and up to her room.

The Dark Lord was waiting. I lay Abigail on her bed and then turned to face him.

"She will be well, my Lord." I told him hoping that I was telling the truth.

"Give her this when she awakes." He put a small bottle on the bedside table. "It will give her strength."

"Yes, my Lord."

He walked out.

He had the gall to walk out when it was Abigail who was injured. The least he could do was _pretend_ to be concerned. I almost shouted insults after him. All that stopped me was knowing that if I did that Abigail wouldn't have a brother to turn to if I did. Instead I settled into a chair and made myself comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>I've written up another chapter so I put this one up! Hope you like it! Please read and reveiw!<strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter!**


	27. Sat' 30th March  Sun' 31st May 1996

**Saturday 30th March 1996 - Sunday 31st March 1996****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 30th March 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Late afternoon<br>****Abigail's room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor**

"Sev?" I asked looking at the ceiling. Everything was too stiff to move and I was so warm and comfortable I didn't have the heart to force myself to move as I would have done if I was at Hogwarts waking up to another day of lessons.

A cold, comforting hand came to my face and Severus swam into view. His hands were always cold when he worried about me. It was weird, but it meant I knew I was looking at the real Severus Snape. Relief washed through his eyes. It washed through mine too.

"I'm glad you're okay." I managed to whisper.

His thumb stroked my cheek.

"Your father wishes you to go back to Hogwarts to recover."

"Okay." I frowned. "Why not here?"

"He is displeased that the weapon was destroyed even though ours was a decoy. I will explain when you are better. Now it is time to go back to Hogwarts."

I shook the confusion away and made myself think clearly.

"I will change."

"He is not here. Lucius, Narcissa and Dobby are the only ones here. You need to eat before you leave."

"I second that. Help me up." I forced an arm to move and let him pull me up and help me walk down to the kitchens.

Lucius instantly picked me up and held me close to his chest. I was too tall for this. I felt awkward as my limbs were sticking out everywhere and I only just fit in his arms. He kissed my cheek and squashed me a little. Then he sat me down on the small table and shook my shoulders.

"Never scare us like that again!" he scalded. "We all thought we lost you. Understand? Do you have any idea what you put us though?"

"It was Bella's fault!" I protested.

Narcissa sobbed once and then bit the next one back. Tears still flowed out of her eyes. I worriedly looked at her. I knew she still loved her sister, even if I didn't understand how. Lucius told me once that Bellatrix had protected her from everything and anything when they were children and had been doing so now that she was living in the manor which meant there was still some sisterly affection left. I don't think I'd ever understand how anyone could be close to Bellatrix, but I respected Narcissa's feelings all the same.

"What happened to her? What did Tom do?"

Narcissa began to cry again.

"She's in her room fighting for her life." Lucius told me. "We've all been forbidden to help her."

"Good." I spat before I could help myself. I meant it too which scared me.

It shocked Narcissa to silence and a look of horror contorted her features. Lucius's eyes went flat and he walked over to his wife and held her in his arms.

"We're going home." Severus said at the exact same time. "You're well enough to use the floo."

* * *

><p><strong>Snape Quarters<br>****Dungeons ****  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

Albus was waiting for us I saw when I stepped out of the floo after Abigail. I wasn't angry at her for her comment, I'd almost made it myself, but I knew that getting her out of there was best for Narcissa. In the morning Abigail would feel guilty for saying it and would write a letter of apology.

She sat in my armchair and almost instantly began to doze. Then I noticed Miss Granger sleeping on the sofa.

"Is there a reason Miss Granger is occupying the last of the sitting space?" I asked not entirely sure I was comfortable with her being here in my home.

"I thought you were somewhat closer to her now that she's Abigail's confidant." Albus said in a light voice and with twinkling eyes. Damn him.

"Is it not customary for the head of the household to say who is and who is not allowed into the house?" I conjured a chair for myself and silently asked for a mug of tea.

"Forgive me for thinking that Abigail would want to see that her friend is out of hospital, Severus." He replied not at all insulted. "I assumed that you would like to see it too."

I didn't reply but kept on wishing for the tea to appear. When it didn't I stalked into the small kitchen and began to make some. Albus followed me. I kicked a cupboard door so hard it fell off.

"Something the matter, Severus?" he asked.

"I almost killed her. Bellatrix. Because I wanted to." I kicked the cupboard door again. The kettle exploded. "I swore I'd never feel like that again." I growled to myself. I'd made the promise when I brought Abigail home. I wasn't going to break it now. Except I already had.

"But you are angered by it. You are not that person anymore, Severus." I was assured. Normally the soothing voice did something to help calm my emotions, but this time it wasn't working.

I was no different from him after all.

"Leave me. Take Abigail and Hermione with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 31st March 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Albus Dumbledore's Quarters  
><strong>**Headmaster's Tower **

The bed I was in wasn't my own. It was overly squishy where as mine was firmer and smaller than this one. I rolled over and screamed. Someone else was in the bed too and I wasn't prepared to see another person in bed with me. The person woke up with a yelp. It was Hermione.

Hermione.

She was out of the hospital wing.

I threw my arms round her neck.

"Don't ever do anything remotely like that again!" I told her. "Merlin, you scared me. And you rejected Sev's healing spells!" I snapped and hit her in the shoulder not caring for a moment that she might still be hurt. "I thought you were going to die, Hermione!"

Tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said. "I just wanted to help. And I was in the situation anyway. I thought I might as well make it as real as possible."

"You're a bloody idiot." I told her but I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. "Are you back in classes yet?"

"No. Not yet." She sighed. "I'm only out because Professor Dumbledore overruled Madam Pomfrey. As soon as I leave this room I've got to go back."

"Good. At least you'll be alright in there." I hugged her again. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too." she smiled. "Lynx has been beside herself with worry and I haven't seen her in a few days.

I began to worry too but I knew she'd be alright. At least if she went to the manor she'd get out alive unlike Crookshanks.

"She'll be alright. Hey, um…. I know it's real soon, but… would you like another familiar?"

She looked really sad. I knew I shouldn't have asked. Why did I have to go and ask the question?

"I couldn't have another cat." She whispered. "Crookshanks was one of a kind."

"They all are, Hermione. What about a dog?"

"It would have to be a big one. I don't like small dogs. They yap too much. And he'd have to be able to stand up to Lynx." She tried to smile. I smiled a little too.

I was going to have to take a trip to Diagon Alley soon. No one should be without a familiar. And Hermione needed all the protection she could get now. A large dog was what she needed.

"Do you want to get up? If we go to Dumb-er-Dore's office he might let Harry and Ron up."

Hermione smiled. "Alright."

There was a lavish breakfast waiting for us and Harry and Ron were already there, already eating. Harry waved. Ron smiled and some of his food fell out of his mouth. I blanched.

"You're disgusting when you eat, Ronald." Hermione said but sat down to help herself to some cereal.

I sat next to her, opposite Harry, and picked at a bunch of grapes. I wasn't sure I was up to eating all that much yet. I was a little tired already.

"Ah, everyone is here." Dumb-er-Dore cheerily said as he came in. He took a seat at the head of the table and picked up a slice of toast that was already buttered. "Do carry on." he said to Ron who had stopped eating. "How are you feeling, Abigail?"

"Alright I guess. How's Sev? Where is he?" more to the point why wasn't I in our quarters? Had something happened to him?

"He has been working on potions for Madam Pomfrey." He replied. "Now, Harry, Ronald tell me about your Easter holiday at Grimmauld Place."

"Is Sirius's leg better?" I asked.

"He was hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, ages ago." Harry replied. "He's back at work now but he keeps muttering about Pettigrew and his betrayal."

"Can you blame him though, Harry?" Ron asked fortunately with an empty mouth. "He killed his best friend, stitched him up for it and then gets away scot free and even pilfered of my family and then still gets away even when we know the truth!" he banged the table with his fist and the tips of his ears were red. "I mean, he murdered people, sided with You-Know-Who and is still running free!"

"He's terrified of you though." I put in. "Knows you'll hex him given the chance."

"Really?" he asked, even Harry perked up.

"Pretty sure. I may have to humiliate him in front of everyone one of these days." I shrugged. "Could be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Snape Quarters <strong>

Evelyn floo'd in without invitation and unhesitatingly sat on the sofa and slumped in it looking at the ceiling. For a moment I wondered why she was here but then remembered that the Dark Lord had her children in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

"They're alright for now." she sighed. "They haven't been hurt at least."

"He allowed you to see them?" I asked.

"For two minutes. Pettigrew was there. Oh if I could just strangle him the little…"

"Rat?" I supplied.

"Weasel. _Traitor_." She spat. "And they can't even begin to learn occlumency." She sighed and sat up a little. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." I replied knowing how much strain she must be under knowing that her two children were in the Dark Lord's clutches at all times of the day. I would have been driven slowly insane if I were in her position.

"You need to talk to someone, Severus." She said with sadness in her eyes.

"I have discussed it with Albus."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Severus. A friend not a… mentor."

"Is there another reason for your visit, Evelyn?"

"Can't I spend time with a friend for old time's sake even though he dropped off the face of the planet after the last war?"

I knew exactly what she was going to ask, but I did not think that I was in the right frame of mind to answer it without offending or shouting at her. I also wasn't sure if it was safe to tell her or not. I knew she was a powerful witch, but not if she was powerful enough to occulate against the Dark Lord. I wouldn't risk Abigail like that. I was already doing everything I could to keep her safe as much as possible, I wasn't sure I could risk telling Evelyn and run the risk of hating her later if somehow someone got the truth out of her. She was the only friend I had left from the old days.

I head Lily's laugh in my head. Her soft, melodic laugh that caused all the people around her to laugh and smile along with her. The laugh that had been the only thing to keep me from doing something worse than hating myself every time I had to go to Spinner's End in the summers when I was a child.

"Severus… You can tell me you know. If it's about Abigial –"

"What do you know about her?" I asked and swooped down on her putting my face barely an inch away from hers. "What do you know about –"

"Severus…" she said quietly, afraid and with tears entered her eyes. "Severus… I don't know anything –"

"What do you know?" I snarled. "Tell me, Evelyn."

"Only what he told me!" she exclaimed. Then she started babbling. "He told me that she's his daughter and that you're her brother and how you raised her and Draco to fight for him with Abigail spying against Albus and that he trusts her because he trusts you and – Merlin, Sev!" she pushed my hands from her shoulders and stood up. "What the hell did you think I know? It's not as if you'd be stupid enough to teach her to spy against him at such a young age –" she gasped and turned to face me with surprise in her eyes. "Severus Tobias Snape!" she strode over to me and hit my arm with all her force. I looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe you did that to a little girl! The one you raised!" she hit me again, in the chest this time and with her fist. "What happened to you being the cleverest in our year? The one who could solve any logic problem that came his way? What happened to the Severus _I_ know?"

"I had no choice!" I snapped and caught her wrists just as she began to hit my chest again. "Do you really think I wanted to subject her to this? She's a child, my little sister, but she hasn't had a childhood at all. Do you really think…" I let her go and paced, aware that I may have just hurt her.

"I'm leaving." She said through gritted teeth. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." she strode away and slammed the door closed.

I paced a while longer aware that I couldn't go and see Abigail in a temper like this. She needed me to be calm not hot headed.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore's Rooms<strong>

Harry and Ron had to go eventually and then Dumb-er-Dore had to go and do some work for Hogwarts leaving just Hermione and myself in the dining room eating the last of the cakes and pastries that had been brought over by the elves.

"So you had to do this thing for You-Know-Who and on the way Bellatrix did something stupid which knocked you out and now she's almost dead in Malfoy Manor and no one is allowed to help her." Hermione repeated.

"Yeah." I shrugged and rubbed the sore spot on the side of my head. "No one knows if she is going to recover. Narcissa is frantic with worry and started crying and Lucius is protective of her – Narcissa, not Bellatrix I think."

"Well they are sisters. I suppose they love each other." She mused.

"If Bella can love anyone that is. I think she's fond of Draco in the way

aunts are fond of their nephews."

"Do you even know what the thing was supposed to do?"

"No. That was Severus's task, to research it and all that I think." I shrugged and leaned back in the comfortable chair I was in feeling tired already which was stupid.

"It seems being unconscious for a considerable amount of time has not dimmed your intelligence." My brother said from a shadowed corner somewhere.

Hermione's eyes lit up in excitement. She'd begun to look up to him in the time that she was captured and since she got back. I hoped that whatever relationship they had was helping her and that Sev really was talking to her to help her recover.

"Apparently not." I played along. "But I really can't be bothered to get up and look for you."

He stepped out into the room and took a chair at the table next to me. He helped himself to a slice of Bakewell tart and a glass of juice.

"You are both recovering well?" he asked.

We both nodded.

"You both slept well."

"Yes." I said.

Hermione kept quiet and looked at the floor.

"You are having trouble sleeping?" Sev asked her.

"I keep having nightmares." She whispered. "Mostly about Peter Pettigrew and MacNair."

"It will become easier with time." Sev said. "What do you dream of?"

"Just their faces." She whispered looking to her lap. "Always their faces. I keep thinking that if I occulate it will help, but it doesn't. It gets worse."

"You need to deal with your emotions, Hermione. Not bury them." the invitation was there. The invitation to talk about them.

"I… Not yet. It still hurts too much."

"Okay. But you must try soon. No matter the time of day."

She nodded and resumed eating the cake that was on her plate. I still wanted to hug her, but I knew that she didn't want another hug just yet. I supposed that I wouldn't want lots of hugs either after something like that unless they were all from Sev. Even then I supposed there would be a limit to the amount of hugs I could handle before going insane from too much attention.

"It's time you went back to the hospital wing." Sev said to her a moment later. "I'm sure Albus will be more than happy to escort you if you wish."

Hermione just nodded again. I wanted to stay with her until Albus arrived but Sev made me follow him with a movement of his eyes.

We went back to our rooms and sat in the lounge. Sev put his we need to talk face on.

"He expected you to get it to him no matter what." He said.

"I know." I replied, "I would have if not for Bellatrix."

"I know that, and he wants to believe that too." Sev paused, a sign that I really wouldn't like what was to come next. "It was a decoy. He was testing you."

"What?" I exclaimed jumping to my feet. "I went all through that for nothing?!"

"Not for nothing. He trusts you more now. He'll give you more tasks to do. You've gained more ground with him." Severus calmly replied.

"I learned to drive, spent days travelling with Bellatrix and weeks cooped up with her and all for a measly decoy?! What was he thinking?"

"He must have had his reasons."

"Yeah. Whatever. Manipulative… sadist… _bastard_." Normally he would have told me off for swearing, but given the circumstances he probably thought it was okay to let me off.

I walked over to the coat hook and picked up my cloak.

"You're not going there." he said rising to his feet.

"It fits my cover."

"No."

"Yes."

"Abigail, don't. Your safety is more important than your cover."

"His daughter would do anything for him and is completely infatuated. She's likely to do something stupid like this. He'll probably be glad I've done the opposite of what he wants."

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulders and leaned down so that we were at eyelevel. I wasn't sure I wanted to see into his eyes – they were blazing and dangerous. "If you leave this castle you will regret it." he whispered. "And not because of the Dark Lord – because of me."

I flinched back and felt tears in my eyes. He instantly looked like he regretted it, but he still looked like he knew he had to do it at the same time. I wondered what had happened to him, if the war was getting to him already.

"You can't leave the castle." He said in a firmer voice. "You didn't see his rage. He nearly killed whoever stood in his way. Please, Abigail, stay here."

"I… I can't. You know I can't. And you know why." I whispered. "Sev, I have to go. He'll expect it. I don't want to go if that's what you're afraid of."

"Then don't go. Tell him you were respecting his wishes and lie though it."

"What happened to telling as few lies as possible?"

"That doesn't always work. Like now."

"Sev –"

"Please. For me."

"You never ask me for anything."

"This is all I'll ever ask of you."

"Okay." I nodded sighing. We could work though this. We would work though this. We worked though everything. "Okay, I'll stay. Promise."

"Thank you." He sighed and pulled me into his arms.

I hugged him back and played with one of the buttons on his coat. I was home and I was safe.

"Would you really ever worry about me going there because I wanted to?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No. You're too good."

I smiled. "You too."

* * *

><p>I wondered if I deserved that. I'd gladly gone there once. True I was never going to go back to that life, but I wasn't sure I was good. It was by my hand that Lily was dead, by my hand that she would never get to see her son grow into a boy and then a man. If I was a good man then I wouldn't have given into my fears and gone there and she wouldn't be dead. She'd still be married to Potter but she'd still be alive. These days that would have been good enough. Just to know that she was still filling the world with her love and laughter would have been enough even if I never got to see her, because she'd still be alive. She'd still be alive.<p>

"What's wrong, Sev?" Abigail asked.

For the first time in years the name stabbed knives into my heart and made my gut clench. "Nothing."

I could almost feel her roll her eyes. "Stop lying, Sev. What's wrong?"

"It is best that you do not know." There was no use in trying to get the lie passed her again. She'd never give up. "I'm sure Draco would like to see you. I believe he is sleeping in your room and has been for some time."

She smiled and let me go to run into her room. A moment later I heard Draco scream and then laugh and cheer and then Abigail laughed at his reaction and they began to talk far too quickly to understand. They'd always been able to do that and I always found it somewhat… annoying. And slightly disturbing. Not only had I managed to raise a shy child, but one who liked intense displays of emotion excessive outbursts. Even though I wondered how it was at all possible I'd raised a child like her, I loved her to bits. No war was ever going to change that much to the Dark Lord's chagrin.

_Bring it on_, I thought. _Let's see you change us and pull us apart. I bet you won't win._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sorry it's been so long, but I am still here and still writing this, slowly. I got wrapped up writing my own story. Anyway, I'm back for a spell. Please reveiw! I'll love you if you do! **

**Next time... Hermione breaks down and Lynx comes back not entirely alone.**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! **


	28. Friday 19th – Sunday 21st April 1996

**Friday 19****th**** – Sunday 21****st**** April 1996**

* * *

><p><strong> Friday 19<strong>**th**** April**

* * *

><p><strong>21:17<br>Severus Snape's Rooms**

"What the hell?" I asked myself as someone started banging my door hard enough to break through the English Oak.

I sighed, put the third year potions work to the side and walked over to the door. This had been a rare night of peace and solitude for me but it was being destroyed just as swiftly as my door was being. The banging somehow got harder and faster.

"Alright I'm coming." I growled to myself because I was sure that even if I'd shouted the person on the other side of the door wouldn't have heard.

I opened the door to see Hermione stood there trying not to cry and continued battering what she thought was the door but was in actual fact my stomach. Wincing I grabbed both her wrists before she gave me internal bruising that Poppy would be horrified to see, but that Weasley would probably be proud of. Still she struggled.

"Hermione!" I barked.

For a moment she froze and then she burst into tears. Sighing I pulled her into the room and shut the door. Then I conjured a pot of tea from the kitchen and sat her on the sofa. I shifted the marking to the floor and sat next to her. She took it upon herself to collapse into my side and clutch onto my robes and to sob for a good hour. I just sat there with my arm around her pretending that this was normal.

I was a teacher. She was a student. A Gryffindor no less. But she was also Abigail's friend. Abigail's friend who'd gone above and beyond to help her stay safe. Abigail's friend who'd already sacrificed so much. Her parents were obliviated, didn't know she existed anymore and were the other side of the world. She'd suffered so much and she was only involved though her connections.

I held her a bit tighter.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked in a soft voice.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

I sighed and wondered where to start. "What are you afraid of most right now?"

"Waking up and being there again." she dully replied. She was so worn and tired. It wasn't fair.

"That won't happen. Do you remember why you went?"

"Because he wanted one of us to go. One of Abigail's friends. To test our trust in her."

"Exactly. He has no more reason to take you back."

"I know. I'm just so afraid. What about outside of Hogwarts?"

"You're staying with the Order as such anytime you go out you'll have a guard."

Again she nodded.

"We won't let you come to harm."

"I know." She sniffed. "But the dreams feel so real."

"They are only that – dreams."

She nodded, sniffed and sat up. I poured her some tea which she gratefully took and sipped at. I had some too and sat back in the chair unknotting my tie as I did so.

"She told me about the decoy." She said a few moments later. "She's still kind of miffed that he didn't let her take the real one."

My heart missed a beat and I sharply asked, "Why?"

Hermione flinched. "Because she hates the thought of what could have happened if the Death Eaters succeeded. And that her cover might not have been good enough. She understands though."

I nodded. "Good."

"And she misses spending so much time with you." She smiled a little and put her tea down. "I think I'm going to go back. I feel a lot better. Thank you. Oh, hello, Lynx."

I looked over to the door. I hadn't seen the feline in a while and had been wondering where she was.

"Hey, are – are you alright?" Hermione asked her.

I got up and looked a bit closer at the cat. She was… round. I reached my hand out to her but she crouched low and hissed a warning baring her teeth with her ears flattened back. I took a step back and pulled Hermione with me, fairly sure what was wrong with her.

"Abigail's in Gryffindor tower." I told her. "She's been worried about you."

Lynx turned and slunk out of the room only slightly less gracefully than normal.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. "Abigail will be very happy."

"I dread to think." I drawled and walked back to the sofa. "Back to Gryffindor Tower with you."

Hermione chuckled and walked out closing the door.

I took the enchanted parchment out of my pocket and sent a warning.

* * *

><p>"Yeah and then – What the…"<p>

"Abigail?" Neville asked looking up from the potions homework I was helping him with.

I pulled the parchment out of my pocket. It was vibrating so much it was nearly buzzing. "Hang on." I murmured and opened it out.

**Don't let anyone touch the cat.**

_Why?_

**Oh, you'll see. No bad reason. Be careful. **

_Sev, you're starting to worry me. What's going on? _

**Nothing for you to worry about. **

_You just told me I can't let anyone get anywhere near Lynx and you're telling me not to worry? _

**Yes. **

_Why? _

**Surprise. **

_You know how much I hate surprises. _

**No, you love surprises. **

_You know, sometimes, you're a horribly annoying brother. Don't smirk. _

_Answer, me damn it_!

_Severus Snape I swear if you don't tell me what's going on I'll – _

"Abigail?" Neville asked looking a little worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I huffed. "Fine. You're so glad he's not your brother."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea and that's the problem." I shook my head. "We'll find out soon enough." I gasped and went back to my parchment.

_She's back?_

**Yes. Just how long did that take you? **

_She's really back? _

**I just saw her. She was looking for you. **

"You alright?" Neville asked again.

I realised I was grinning like a mad woman. I hadn't seen her since before I went to Spinner's End for Easter. "Lynx is back!" I exclaimed.

"She is?" he asked looking around and accidently wacked Ron, who was playing chess on the floor with Harry, in the process.

"Ow! Neville!" Ron yelped. "What are you doing?"

"Lynx is back!" he and I exclaimed at the same time.

Which then got the attention of the whole common room which was full of people. Then the door opened and everyone looked at it.

Lynx came in.

I rushed over to her and instantly hugged her round the neck just glad that she was back and she was safe and she was okay.

"Where the hell have you been?" I scalded and slapped her nose like I used to when she was a mischievous kitten. "We've all been worried _sick_ about you and – why are you fat?"

She just gave me a withering look.

"Lynx what have you been – oh my god!" I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. "Oh my god, Lynx are you – " if she could have rolled her eyes she would have. Instead she gave me the look which years had taught me to interpret as 'well duh'. "Lynx that's wonderful!" I grinned and hugged her again and kissed her neck and laughed a little.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Lynx is going to be a mum!" I grinned.

"Awesome!" she smiled back and came forward to pet her as the rest of the common room cheered.

I sat by her the whole time and didn't let her go. I never wanted her to leave for so long again.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 20<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<br>Gryffindor Tower  
>Girls' Dorm<strong>

It was midnight before I got to bed. Neville had a great potions essay done and I'd got all my homework out of the way for the weekend and I planned to spend most of it with Sev and Draco doing nothing but relaxing for the first time in a while. I slept heavily and dreamlessly and felt perfectly refreshed in the morning.

Only to find that none of the beds had curtains anymore. Neither did the windows.

"Lynx?" I loudly groaned because I was the only one in the room.

She deftly hopped up onto the bed.

"Lynx, what have you done to the curtains?"

She looked at the middle of the room where the closed off fire was. She'd turned them all into a large, soft bed. I sighed and smiled a little.

"Are you excited? I am."

She nuzzled my neck and purred.

"I know. You're going to be a great mum." I told her.

She jumped off the bed and pulled my quilt off me.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" I laughed and looked at the clock. "It's lunch time!" I exclaimed.

I kicked into overdrive wondering why I'd slept in so late because before now I'd never slept in past seven thirty. I wondered if I was ill for a moment but dismissed it because I felt fine. I dressed in a green blouse and blue jeans and then hurried out the dorm and to the Great Hall.

I figured Sev must have thought there was something wrong with me too when he started running diagnosis spells over me in the middle of the Hall.

"Seeeeeevuh!" I groaned and tried to bat him away but he stubbornly stayed in the way.

"You slept in later than Draco." He told me.

"I'm fine." I pressed and slapped his hand away.

He glared at me a little and resumed running the spells more slowly than before. I huffed and looked longingly at the last bacon roll that was heading towards Ron's mouth at an alarming speed, and looked to the sky.

"You're fine." he said.

"Tell me something I don't know." I huffed as Ron bit into the roll. As usual Hermione scalded him for eating so fast.

"It was on Ms Burbage's insistence I assure you." He intoned.

"Sure it was." I rolled my eyes. "Are there any bacon rolls at your table?" I asked walking passed him and to the front of the room where all the teachers sat. Most were absent but Charity was up there with Minerva and Umbridge was hovering around. I narrowed my eyes at her and stepped up to the table.

"So you are alive." Charity smiled.

"I think teenagerism is kicking in." I replied.

"That is not a word." Severus said disapprovingly and sat behind the table.

I ignored him. "You know Lynx is going to have kittens? That's why she's been away so long."

"Oh really?" she smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Yes," Min said slightly less impressed. "The elves told me about the destruction in your dorm room."

"She waited until I was asleep?" it wasn't supposed to be a question.

She pursed her lips. "Do not let it happen again."

"Yes, Professor."

She smiled. "Do let me see the kittens won't you?"

"It's Lynx you'll have to ask."

"Kittens?" Umbridge squeaked and completely ruined the atmosphere. "Who's having kittens?"

Min bit down a retort I could only begin imagine.

"Lynx, Professor." I said because I had to.

"Oh, lovely dear. Do let me see them when they arrive."

I clenched my jaw against the blunt 'no' that wanted to burst into the room and slap her for such a suggestion. "As I said Professor. It is up to Lynx who sees them and I'm aware that you two don't exactly… get along."

"Yes. Quite." She said a bit blustered. "I'd like to see them all the same. Hehe."

"I'm sure you would." I said and only paused from spinning away to swipe the last bacon roll.

On the way back to the table to join Hermione, Ron and Harry Luna stopped me.

"I hear Lynx is expecting cubs soon. Can I see them when they're born?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled well aware that I was still in earshot of the staff table. "I'll let you know as soon as they are born."

"Okay. I look forward to it." she smiled and drifted off to the Ravenclaw table.

I sat down next to Harry who looked like he needed to go back to bed. He was pale, shivering and kept sniffing. I didn't bother asking him if he was okay or if he was going to go to see Poppy because he was worse at doing that than I was. Hermione and I glanced at each other and quickly finished up our lunches.

Then we stood up, grabbed his arms and dragged him after us.

"Ow! Oi! Gerroff!" he grouched but didn't struggle against us because he was just trying to keep to his feet.

"Hey!" Ron yelled from behind us. "Where are you taking him?"

"Where do you think, Ronald?" Hermione asked with a sigh. "Do you really think –"

"We'd take him anywhere but – "

"The hospital wing?" we finished together.

"No!" Harry groaned. "Don't wanna go!"

"Don't be –"

"Daft, Harry." Hermione finished for me.

Ron opened the hospital wing doors looking apologetically at Harry. "You do look really bad mate." He said and looked to the floor but followed us in anyway.

"What's the matter with you this time, Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked and bustled over as we dumped him on one of the beds.

"I'm fine." he grouched.

Poppy took one look at him and said, "No quidditch for you tomorrow."

"What?" he asked and leapt up from the bed. He fell back down and threw up all over Ron's shoes.

"Ewww. Yuck."

Hermione and I caught Harry as he slumped forward and made him lie down.

"Out, all of you." Poppy ordered. "He'll be contagious in a few minutes and I don't want this spreading though the castle. He'll be right as rain before dinner on Sunday."

We reluctantly walked out and shut the doors behind us.

Draco cackled from a dark corner. "What are you going to do without Potter tomorrow then? I think Slytherin will win this one unless the mudblood's going to hitch her skirt up and get on a broom."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron snarled and lunged for him.

I managed to grab his collar just in time and jerked him backwards.

"He's not worth it, Ron." Hermione soothed.

"Professor Snape wants to see you anyway, Abigail. He's in his office." Draco said and swaggered away.

I sighed and looked to the ceiling. "The brat didn't tell me which one either."

"Potions!" he called back. "And he doesn't want you to be late!"

"Right. I'll see you guys later." I said and hurried off after Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Just After Lunch<br>Severus Snape's Potions Office**

I actually had nothing to do. It was driving me slowly insane. The office and classroom were tidy, no work to mark, no Order business to attend to, nothing. It was… strange. I'd also run out of books to read.

Then I was tackled to the floor at the same time as something landed on my back which only forced me to the floor quicker. Three cushioning charms softened our landing so that it didn't hurt at all.

Abigail and Draco laughed.

I wondered how I'd become preoccupied with nothing.

I rolled over and pinned them both to the floor and they tried to fight me off but either they weren't trying very hard or I should have added an intense course of weight training and endurance to their training. But they were both laughing and were acting like normal children. I hadn't heard them laugh like this since they were nine. It was good to hear.

"Now what can a Gryffindor and a Slytherin hope to achieve by attacking a teacher?" I asked them. "Loss of house points? Essays? Detention? A walk in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Noooo!" they laughed.

"Well then a plunging in the Black Lake is the only appropriate option left to my disposal and so I will use it as you leave no other option."

"Need I remind you, Professor, that the Headmaster has banned it?" Draco asked and wriggled free. "Therefore if you did plunge either of us into the Lake we'd have no choice but to report you and you could lose your job."

"Ah, I see I am bested." I 'surrendered' and sat up so Abigail could get up too.

She got up and sat cross-legged on the floor. "Draco said you wanted to see me?"

"Did he?"

"Well don't you?"

"Of course I do though I hadn't specifically requested you to come here."

"Oh." she sighed and deflated.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Abbie." Draco huffed. "I thought we could hang out today that's all. It was the only way to get you free of Ron and Hermione."

"S'pose." She sighed. Then she forced herself to brighten up. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Um… don't know?"

"Then you may help me with something." I said and got up from the floor. "Come on, let's go home."

Draco and Abigail looked at each other and then followed me out of the door and into my rooms. Minerva, Filius and Pomona had let themselves in and were sat in the lounge with cups of tea and were talking amongst themselves.

"Ah, help has arrived." Filius said when he spotted us stood by the door.

They'd rearranged everything. The coffee table was in the wrong place on the rug and the sofas had been placed on either side facing each other.

"What have you done to my lounge?" I asked. The question was eerily familiar from thirteen years ago.

"We thought this would make it easier." He replied.

"We are not planning a battle, Filius."

"What are we planning?" Draco asked and walked over to sit on the floor in front of the sofa Filius was on.

Resigning myself I sat next to the half-goblin and Abigail sat in front of Pomona and Minerva. There was parchment on the table with a couple of quills.

"Albus's birthday falls on Friday the thirteenth this year." Minerva started.

"So?" Draco asked before I could.

"He's turning one hundred and thirteen and an old family tradition which I learned from Aberforth is that any birthday that has a thirteen in it and lands on the unlucky days is celebrated with a ball to dispel the –"

"We're planning a ball?" Abigail excitedly asked. "We should all dress up, he'd like that!"

"We could also have a moon and stars theme in the hall." Draco carefully mused. "With his family crest as well."

"Yeah and have streamers and everything."

"We'd like some decorum, Abigail." Minerva severely told her. "This is an ancient family tradition that none of us are supposed to know about."

"But he'd like it." she protested.

"I think she has a point, Minerva." Pomona put in.

"Thank you." Abigail retorted.

"Don't be cheeky." I snapped.

She looked to the floor rightly ashamed because I'd taught her better than that. "Sorry, Minerva."

"Thank you. Now I think it would be a good idea to keep this a secret don't you?"

Abigail's face positively lit up. "There's only one Hogsmeade trip left before his birthday. Will everyone be able to get costumes before then?"

"Oh I think so." Pomona smiled. "They'll have the summer holiday too remember."

I just sighed and sat back in my chair barely listening and ignoring the headache that was quickly building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 21<strong>**st**** April**

* * *

><p><strong>11-'o'-clock<br>Quidditch pitch **

As usual the noise of the entire school waiting for the match to start was unbearable. Fortunately I'd long ago learned a spell that dampened most of the noise to a low hum apart from the sounds of the other staff members talking. Minerva was talking to Charity about Potter not being able to play and neither of them knew who the replacement was and hoped it was someone who could keep up with Draco. Before they could decide on the candidates – they'd thought that Ginny Weasley might come out of her chaser spot and take Potter's place and put Mr. Thomas in the then empty chaser spot as well as a few other theories – Lee Jordan called for order from the crowd in his usual boisterous manor.

"Good morning Hogwarts and welcome to this Slytherin v's Gryffindor match! There has been tight contention between the two houses since Harry Potter joined as seeker in his first year. But what are Gryffindor going to do with him in the hospital wing? All I can tell you is that when I left the team twenty minutes ago they still didn't have a replacement seeker!"

The Gryffindors groaned. Loudly.

"But, worry no longer! The teams are about to come out of their stands. Slytherin first. We have Chasers Montague, Black and Warrington, Beaters Derrik and Bole, Keeper Miles Bletchely and Seeker and captain Draco Malfoy."

The house cheered and roared where as the rest of Hogwarts booed and hissed. I obediently clapped along and watched them as they circled the pitch in perfect formation.

"And now for Gryffindor. Chasers Katie Bell the temporary captain, Ginny Weasley and Danzela Robins, Beaters Fred and George Weasley, Keeper Ron Weasley and their replacement seeker… I can't quite see her… I think it's… No!... I think it's _Abigail Snape_!"

My eyes snapped over from the Slytherin team and searched for her. She was on her broom which had been firmly locked away in my bedroom and had been since I learned that Potter was ill. That she had it meant she'd known why I locked it away and…

"Sit down, Severus!" Minerva snapped in my ear and yanked my sleeve down.

I wasn't even aware that I'd stood up and so all but fell to my seat when she pulled it.

"And don't look so angry. She's going to enjoy herself."

"I told you to let her be reserve, Severus." Charity soothed. "You had to know that this was going to happen sooner or later."

"And she's on her broom. She knows how it handles." Minerva said. "Look she's grinning from ear to ear."

It was true that she was and it was good to see, but I'd taken the broom for a reason! She couldn't afford to get hurt. She needed to stay safe. She was my responsibility and I had to look after her. Quidditch was dangerous.

_Why has she done this? _I asked myself over and over.

* * *

><p><strong>Before Breakfast<br>Girls' Dorm **

I glared at the wall near my bed knowing that this was Severus's doing. Only he would dare to confiscate my broom. He knew how possessive I was of it.

I also knew why he'd done it.

He didn't want me to take Harry's place in the match today because he had some irrational fear of me killing myself whilst going after the snitch even though he knew I was a perfectly good and capable flier.

I very quickly decided that he could not control my life like this. It was ridiculous.

After quickly dressing I headed down to breakfast with Hermione who I found just as she was leaving the common room.

"I guess you won't be playing today after all." She glumly said.

"Oh yes I will." I tersely replied. "I'm going to get breakfast and then you're going to distract Severus for me."

She looked distressed. "But he'll put me in detention and take house points and –"

"He won't. This has nothing to do with school and he knows it." I hurried the rest of the way to the Great Hall and was satisfied to see my idiot brother eating breakfast with Dumb-er-Dore. The rest of the team was also down there looking glum until I arrived.

"You'll play for us, won't you?" Ginny asked.

"I can't." I sighed and sent a hurt look in Severus's direction. "He said I can't and confiscated my broom."

"What?" she angrily flared. "That's not fair! You're a brilliant flier and we need you so we can win this one!"

"Sorry, Ginny."

"Oh you know what." She said and got up from the table.

I grabbed her arm. "Bad idea, Ginny. He's not had anything to drink yet by the look of it."

_"So?" _

"So he even snaps at me sometimes before he's had a drink in the morning. Just looking at him wrong can get you a snap if he's in a bad mood." I sent another hurt look his way. "Just sit down. I'm sure you'll all do great out there."

"No we won't." she grouched. "We haven't got a full team."

I didn't comment and sat down at the table looking glum and ate some toast and cereal. Severus was taking his time over breakfast today so I left early and headed down to our rooms.

The closer I got the more nervous I got because it was just like him to sneak down after me and wait until I had the broom in my hands until he revealed himself. I reminded myself that I'd asked Hermione to distract him and I knew she'd do it, but I was nervous nonetheless. If I got caught I was toast. True he was going to kill me after the match anyway, but that would be in a few hours time not imminently.

Still I made myself look like I was supposed to be down there and no one would question why I was coming down here anyway – I lived down here, everyone knew that.

I found the door unlocked. My broom wasn't in the lounge or kitchen. Nor was it in my room which sent my heart racing because that meant it was in Sev's room which meant he was really serous about not wanting me to play today. I thought about turning back then and there, but Gryffindor needed me. My friends needed me.

Filled with determination I pushed the door open and went in. It looked the same as always with the bed neatly made, clothes hung on the stand, no mess anywhere. The only thing that was different was my broom stood in the corner opposite the door.

I took my wand out and cast a spell that would detect any magic in the room. Apart from the lingering traces of the charm he'd used to make the bed there was no magic in the room. Which set me even more on edge. Why wasn't it warded? Why weren't there any wards to alert him to me being in the room? Why was this so easy? Tentatively I stepped forward. Nothing happened. I took another step and when I still didn't turn into a puddle of goo I strode forward and waved my wand over the broom just to be sure. Nothing. Not even traces of any potion that would render me unable to play today.

I grasped it. It felt normal.

I hurried out and flew down to the pitch where everyone was waiting.

Everyone in the common room looked glum and the game hadn't even begun yet.

"Hey guys." I grinned.

They all looked over with glum faces. The broom didn't seem to be a big enough hint.

"Got a spare uniform?"

"Yeah, why?" Ginny asked. Looked like I really was that convincing earlier.

"Because I've decided to ignore Sev and play."

Everyone looked up again with a collective gasp.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Hence the broom which I just confiscated back."

"You're going to be in so much trouble!" Angelina exclaimed.

I shrugged. "It'll be worth it. You got this uniform nor not."

Neville walked out wearing it looking white as a sheet. "Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Don't worry, Neville!" George said.

"We were just pulling your leg!" Fred said. "Abigail's going to play."

"Oh, phew!" Neville sighed and collapsed onto a nearby bench. "I'll go and change again."

I quickly got dressed and walked out to the entrance to the pitch both excited and scared to death. Severus was going to kill me.

"Don't worry about it, Abigail." Fred said and gently squeezed my hand. "Focus on the match for now."

I stiffly nodded.

Lee began to call out the Slytherin team names and then it was our turn. We all swung our legs over our brooms and flew out. I blessed every moment that Lee didn't recognise me and then all but fell off my broom when he did. I'd just turned to face the staff box and Severus immediately shot out of his seat with surprise and anger on his face.

Minerva quickly jerked him back down.

Draco called out to me. "Think you can beat me, Abigail?"

I turned to him and grinned. "Yes."

"Shall we get this match under way?"

"I can't wait." I smiled.

We headed back to the ground to start the match and get into our positions, Draco and I high above everyone else facing each other.

The snitch was released and it teasingly danced between us for a long moment before zooming off to the other end of the pitch. The quaffle was tossed. Draco and I zoomed away after the snitch which was just in sight behind the staff box.

I purposely didn't look in there but I still felt my angry brother's eyes follow my every move. I turned nerves in to determination and flew harder and faster until I left Draco far behind. He quickly caught up though and tried to knock me off course as we wove between the towers of the pitch. I jostled him back just as hard and it was like our first official flying lesson all over again. The snitch took an undulating path around the pitch, the towers, skimming by other players and scarily close to the ever moving quaffle and bludgers.

I could hear the crowd cheering our death defying flight and each score made, but didn't allow it to distract me. For once in April there weren't any showers and the day was fine. Perfect flying conditions. Not even a breeze.

Suddenly Draco swept me to the side right in front of one of the Ravenclaw towers. I pulled up hard with all the strength I had and flew straight up, over the tower in a nerve wracking stunt that I would never have tried on my own, even with Draco's cat calling. Barely able to breathe I spotted Draco flying after the tiny golden ball and began to head towards me.

Diving as fast as I dared and then some I hurtled towards him and then the blasted thing changed course. Draco yelled and ducked, I rose again. When we were younger we'd decided after a number of crashes that when faced with a crash situation I'd go up and he'd go down. I was just glad I remembered it at that moment because it would have been worse than horrible if we crashed.

Then the snitch headed straight towards the teacher's box. I groaned aloud because it meant that I'd probably have to look Severus in the eye and headed over there.

I was at a better height for it than Draco and had a significant advantage, but he managed to catch up with me anyway. Then a rogue bludger hurtled towards us. We split off for the shortest amount of time that we dared and then flew side by side getting ever closer to slamming into the teachers.

I looked at Draco. Draco looked at me.

I turned my broom into his and he banked away accordingly. With a devilish grin I straightened out and closed the last of the distance.

The snitch was darting around the staff box, knocking off everyone's hats but Min's and then it decided to punish me by stopping right in front of Severus's face. I flew in close, for once going slowly and didn't dare move my broom once it was stopped in front of Sev. Only I wasn't side on as I really would have liked, but facing him.

"Don't." he said softly but full of command.

"Don't move." I murmured.

Then, defying him once again, I stood up on the broom and balancing my weight leaned forward with my arm out stretched. Still it was too far away. I took a breath, leaned forward taking one foot off the broom leaving me dangling over a lot of air with no secure anchor.

_Idiot Gryffindor, idiot Gryffindor, idiot Gryffindor, _my brain chanted. My heart seemed to be on the same wavelength and was hammering a thousand miles an hour.

I leaned forward the last little bit and my fingers brushed the wings. A little further and I could feel the metal of the ball with my nails and a tiny bit more and… Yes! It was mine!

Perfectly balanced though I was Sev grabbed my arm and pulled me forward so that I collapsed into his bone crushing hug.

"And Abigail's got the snitch making it a win for Gryffindor!" Lee called down the commentator's equipment. "Professor Snape seems to be holding her as securely as she's holding the snitch. Talk about brotherly love! He's not stopped cursing all match, but can any of us blame him with the death defying stunts she's been pulling? It's been a great match but it looks like it's beginning to cloud over so back to the castle folks!"

"Don't ever do that to me again, Abigail!" Severus scalded and shook me so much my teeth rattled. "Do you hear me? Don't ever do that again!"

"Stop trying to control my life then!" I yelled back and threw his hands off me.

Without waiting for a response I stalked to the edge of the box and got back on my broom and joined the rest of the cheering, celebrating team down below who were being congratulated by the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Abigail, that was insane!" Ron, whose face was mostly purple and black from saving so many quaffles or something, yelled in my ear over the noise of the people who had gathered round and crushed me into a hug.

Someone else raised my snitch clutching hand into the air and a massive cheer rose up from the crowd. And thus we slowly our way back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>13:00<br>Minerva's Rooms**

I fell into the armchair deflated. Albus patted my shoulder.

"In a few years you'll look back and congratulate her, my boy." he said.

"She shouldn't have even been on the bloody thing." I muttered. Why hadn't I placed it under lock and key at the very least?

"You had to have known she was going to rebel." Minerva said and poured tea.

"I thought she'd talk to me first."

"Perhaps she would have if you hadn't taken it without discussing your decision with her first."

"I did it for her own good!" I nearly exploded. "You saw the stunts that she pulled out there! You saw how far Draco pushed her! She nearly killed herself! Five times!"

"She knows what she's capable of, and Draco I'm sure knows it too. They would not have done anything that they knew the other couldn't handle. Try to see reason Severus –"

"No! I will not see reason when that foolish Gryffindor risks her life playing quidditch!"

"It is hardly the most dangerous thing she does." Albus quietly interjected.

"She's not supposed to do dangerous things here, Albus! She's supposed to be safe here!"

"Do you really think anyone would let any harm come to Abigail?" he asked. "The staff would have kept her safe should she have fallen from her broom, her team would have done anything they could have and so would have Slytherin. Sometimes I think she is the most protected person in the castle."

"But we should not have to protect her here!" I yelled and began to pace.

"Sit down, Severus." Minerva told me again and caught my arm as I walked passed her chair and with a strength I didn't know she had she pushed me into the chair. That alone was enough to keep me there. "She's safe. Nothing happened. She had fun with Draco, her best friend, in front of the whole school and no one suspected a thing. Let her celebrate."

"You are suggesting allowing her to defy me without any punishment?" I asked in disbelief.

"For now, yes. Tomorrow if you still insist on pursuing this talk to her about not discussing it with you first. I for once can't say I blame her for acting the way she did, true it was wrong, but it was your actions that caused her to do it."

"You mean to say that the way I acted was not appropriate?" I hotly asked.

"Yes." She said firmly. "You should have talked to her about it. And what she said to you was partly true. A large part of her life is controlled by the war and has been for a long time. She deserves freedom here. As much of it as she can get. Let her be a child, Severus. Let her make mistakes here. Merlin knows she can't make mistakes anywhere else."

I sat back for a while thinking that perhaps they were right. But it was so hard to protect her outside of Hogwarts I couldn't help protecting her inside her walls.

"At least Gryffindor won though." Minerva smiled a few long minutes later.

"Only by ten points even with the snitch caught." I immediately countered. "Ron was too busy staring at Abigail flying to guard the posts properly."

"He was also knocked off his broom by Montague I think you'll find." She harrumphed. "A bludger to the face I ask you! No honour in that whatsoever!"

"They're just boys playing sports!" Albus exclaimed with a laugh.

" 'They're just'… Albus Dumbledore! 'They're just boys playing sports'! If it had been an accident I would agree but Montague purposely hit Weasley so that they could score! 'just boys playing sports' indeed. Next you'll be saying that having a Cerberus in the castle is nothing to worry about!"

"Ah, now, Minerva, you know the reason for that."

"The stone shouldn't even be here in the first place!" she snapped back.

I went into her kitchen to brew another pot of tea and this time put not only cream but a bit of brandy in it too.

"It has to be kept safe from –"

" – better off destroying at and having done with it!"

"Nicholas's life is tied to the stone. And his wife's."

"More fool them for their greed!"

"There is no place safer than Hogwarts, Minerva."

I decided to drink a cup of tea before I took it out there. I needed it.

"That's not the point, Albus!" she snapped in a scandalised tone. "What if the creature breaks free? No one apart from those of us who were there at Christmas know how to tame it and what if we're all too far away? _Children_ could get hurt!"

"Fluffy won't break free, I assure you."

They argued back and forth for a good ten minutes and sensing that I couldn't avoid it any longer I went back in, deposited the tray on the table and tried to make my escape only for Dumbledore to say,

"What do you think, Severus?"

_That I need a lie down_, I nearly said. "That you are right to be worried about the Dark Lord searching for the stone for he will think of it sooner or later, but that Minerva's concerns are valid and need thinking about more than you have done in the past. The Cerberus is a dangerous creature and I am surprised that there have not already been incidents involving it. You will have to tell the students soon that that area is permanently out of bounds instead of creating excuses. Once you have done that I am certain that any amount of Gryffindors _and_ Slytherins," I emphasised for Minerva's benefit, "will do their upmost best to find out why. I too would rather the best was not here at all."

"I wish it had never been brought here."

"Yes, Minerva I remember that conversation well." Albus said in a final tone. "But Fluffy remains. In the new year I will announce the third floor corridor is out of bounds. After all it will only be after the summer that the stone is in place."

"I have to start preparing the potion for our other resident, ill placed mutt." I said over Minerva who was about to start arguing again and swiftly walked out.

Honestly it could wait until later so I went to the island in the middle of the lake instead. I found Draco there.

"I remember when Abbie and I played cowboys and Indians here. Abbie was always the cowboy and I was the Indian and we'd run around and climb trees and… Merlin I miss it." he whispered.

He was sat on a rock with his knees drawn up to his chest and had wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on his knees. For the first time in a while he looked small and alone. I sat next to him and pulled him into my arms. He didn't move or say anything else but softly cried.

* * *

><p><strong>20:00<br>Severus's Bedroom**

I was about to turn in for the evening as the stress of Abigail's quidditch match had worn me out as had the argument between Minerva and Albus and preparing the wolfsbane ingredients when my arm began to burn. It was to be the first Death Eater meeting since Easter and I had to be there.

With a groan I rolled back out of bed and got dressed all over again and headed out of the castle. Abigail met me by the doors of the entrance hall. Miss Granger was with her.

"Stay here." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking torn. "I mean if he really doesn't want to see me I can come straight back."

"No. Stay here." I kissed her forehead. "Go back to your party." Then I turned away and headed out into the bitter cold night.

On the way down the path I reinforced my occlumency shields and then disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

It was strange now coming here without Abigail by my side. It was a relief though. She was safely enclosed at the castle and out of harms way. Bellatrix joined me on the way down. She was able to walk again, but still tired very easily and had probably only been out here for her own amusement.

"My Lady is recovered I trust." She asked.

"Perfectly." I told her.

"Good. I am glad she is recovered."

"As am I. Though she would not have had to recover in the first place if you had not been so hasty in your actions."

"Do not question my actions, Severus Snape, I have been punished enough for them." she hissed with venom.

I ignored her and we walked the rest of the way to the house in silence. The Dark Lord was in the foyer when we got inside and continued on his way to the meeting room.

"Abigail is not with you, Severus." He said.

"She is respecting your wish of not being here before the summer however she was anxious to come and missed you greatly." I lied as we entered the meeting room.

The rest of the Inner Circle were there and they all stood for their Lord. Lucius and Narcissa entered a moment later and we all sat down after the Dark Lord.

"I believe Lucius talked about a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Severus, tell us the outcome."

"Potter was ill and so Abigail took his place. Draco thought it best to allow Abigail to win." I replied.

"They put on a show for the benefit of those who don't know any better?"

"Quite a show I assure you."

"Excellent. Bring my child back to me as soon as she has left the platform this summer."

"Yes, My Lord."

"She will stay here for the first two weeks of the holiday. There are things I wish to teach her."

"I will let her know as soon as I return to Hogwarts."

"How is Dolores coping at Hogwarts?"

I wondered for a moment how to play this. I could rat her out as a hopeless ally and get the spy out of Hogwarts or I could slowly build a picture of her incompetence and then get her dismissed. But with each option there was the possibility of replacing her with someone worse who would do more to destroy the school in a month than she had done in eight. The students could handle her. They could work around her and still practice defence. I also didn't know what Albus wanted me to do about her. Maybe he was watching her himself and dealing with it.

"She is disliked by the staff simply for being annoying and for changing the curriculum of defence. For this the students also do not like her and suspect her of something more than what they call 'useless teaching' but have not as yet connected her with us. Their faith in Dumbledore is blind and they do not think he would ever let one of us within the walls of the castle let alone three."

There was a laugh from all at the table.

"Her inquisitorial squad has made an impact and behaviour has become subdued in some, but more rebellious in others."

"She is not moving as quickly as I would like."

"At this rate, my Lord, she will need another year at least."

"You tell her," he snarled, "that I want that meddling fool out of the castle before the year is out."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Yaxley," he barked, "how is infiltrating the ministry progressing?"

"Pius Thicknese is soon to be under our thumb. Fudge grows ever cautious and is leaning towards Dumbledore's ideas that you might actually be back but is reluctant to do so. He's becoming stressed. Just a little more pushing will cause him to crumble. The aurors are overworked and under paid which works well in our favour."

"Continue working there. McNair, the giants?"

"We know where they are and have a plan in place to win them over."

"Begin immediately. Has anyone heard from our werewolf friends?"

"The Order's man, Lupin, is still lurking, trying and failing to convince them of a better life if they win." Lucius said in 'disgust'. "I can have him eliminated at your word."

"No. Leave him there." the Dark Lord slowly said. "Allow Dumbledore to see what is out of reach and dangle it in front of him."

The meeting went on for only a short time after that and we were quickly dismissed.

I got back to Hogwarts as quickly as I could and found Abigail waiting for me.

"I couldn't go back." she said. "I was too worried. You weren't gone long."

"There wasn't much to discuss. I must speak with Albus."

"Okay." She said and walked over to the griffin.

I pulled her to a stop. "Go back to the tower, Abigail."

"I need to know this." She protested.

"You don't need to go back there for some time. He told me so himself, therefore I will fill you in closer to the time."

"Oh, alright." She sighed and walked off dragging her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realised FF has a Copy-N-Past feature. It's so much less hassle than uploading every document. I are happy! And, YAY, QUICK UPDATE! Please review!<strong>

**Next time... Summer holidays begain! **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	29. Friday 12th – Sunday 14th July 1996

**Friday 12th – Sunday 14th July 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 12th <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast<br>****The Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

As usual we all had a huge breakfast before we left the castle to go home. Hermione and I weren't going home of course. I had to go to see Tom for a couple of weeks and she was going to stay at Grimmauld Place since her parents had moved to live in Australia. Even after I left Malfoy Manor I wouldn't be going home. I was going to stay at Grimmauld Place too whilst Sev was going to Spinner's End.

I sighed as I finished up breakfast. I really wanted this war to be over.

Hermione looked as thrilled as I did to be leaving. We gave each other supportive glances and then followed everyone down the path to the Thestril pulled carriages which took us to Hogsmeade station. Hagrid was waiting for us as usual to see us all off and smiled and waved as we got into the carriages. We quickly found a cabin and closed the doors.

The strange thing was was the amount of room on the floor. Crookshanks had taken up a lot of it before now. Lynx wasn't here either because she'd decided to stay at the castle with her kittens. There were four of them and they were a right handful, but the forbidden forest was perfect hunting ground. At least, that was the excuse I was going to give Tom.

The only animas we had for company were Hedwig and Pig. We also had one of Neville's many plants when he joined us making it quite a squash for all of us. Me, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"So what are all your plans for the summer?" Neville asked.

"We're going home." Ginny said speaking for Ron too.

"I'm going back home too. With Sirius." Harry grinned. It was to be his first summer with Sirius after his clearing. "He said we can go flying and everything."

"I'm going home too." Luna said. "I might visit you if you don't mind, Ginny. I think I might need some help with the potions homework Professor Snape set."

"Me too." Ginny nodded.

"What about you, Abigail?" Neville asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Between the Order HQ and You-Know-Who's place. I think I'll be able to swing being with the Order for my birthday, though."

"We could have a joint party." Harry smiled. "That would be nice."

"Yeah it would." I nodded. "Double the pudding and double the fun!"

"Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Sirius's." she glumly replied.

"Oh."

"What about you?" I asked him.

"Just going home with Gran." He shrugged.

"Oh."

And then the platform in London was all too soon upon us. None of us had been up for much conversation and had actually done a lot homework to take our minds of things. When the train began to slowdown we quickly got changed and got our luggage off the racks. When Neville saw what I was wearing – a long dress made from raw silk – his jaw dropped.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see my dearest father." I sighed wishing I could go back to Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Harry. "He likes me to dress well."

"Oh. Well, have a good summer besides." He said.

"I will."

The train stopped then and we all stepped out to the platform. Severus wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I could see Narcissa and Lucius so I headed over to them with Draco dragging my things behind me since I wasn't supposed to show people that the Trace had been removed from me.

They smiled when they saw us and we were pulled into warm hugs.

"How are you?" Narcissa asked us.

"I'm fine, Mother." Draco warmly replied.

"And you, Abigail?"

"Fine." I smiled. "Severus said he'd meet us here."

"He got caught up in Diagon Alley doing something for _him_." she said in that tone she used when she was talking about Riddle. "He'll be – oh there he is." She pointed behind us.

I turned to see him hurrying through the crowd. He quickly swept his eyes over me to make sure that I was okay and then turned serious. "We have to go. He's already –"

I gasped and fought the urge to clutch my left arm. Oh yeah, he was expecting us. "I think we're slightly late." I said and gripped his arm.

He disapparated us to the gates of Malfoy Manor. I opened them and swept inside already ready for what was to come. I knew I'd have to at the very least kiss his cheek, maybe even hug him. The thought sickened me, but I'd do it.

Bellatrix was waiting on the doorstep for me. She looked perfectly healthy compared to the last time I'd seen her and we were being battled against in Scotland. She bowed her head when I was close and asked if I wanted her to do anything for me. I haughtily told her to take my things up to my room and ensure that 'the elf has a cold drink ready for me'. Then I walked into the Dark Lord's private rooms with a soft knock.

He was sat in a chair glaring at the window. Silently I walked over to him and knelt by his knees with my head bowed.

"Forgive my lateness, Father. The mudblood is rather… tearful when saying goodbye."

I felt his hand in my hair and repressed a shudder.

"You deal with much whilst there, child. When the war is won you will be vastly rewarded."

"Your success is all the reward I ask for."

"You are selfless, Child. Come, kiss my cheek to reunite us."

I lifted my head and did as I was bidden. "I am glad to be back. I missed you greatly."

"The Manor is better for your presence. I understand you have just sat your OWLs. You were successful in all of them?"

"As far as I can tell I gained at least Exceeds Expectations in all of them." I nodded. It had been a tough few months keeping up with all the revision. I was just thankful that I had Hermione to help with all but divinations. I think that each other's support was the only reason we'd both stayed sane. No one had taken as many OWLs as us since Bill Weasley was there and he'd had a timeturner's assistance where as we had not.

"You plan on taking the same subjects for your NEWTs?"

"Yes, Father."

"Excellent. The skills from many subjects will be most useful to you. Come there is something I wish you to learn." he grasped my arm and apparated us to the back garden. "Severus tells me that he taught you to fly without a broom."

"He did."

"Good. I will teach you how to do it invisibly."

I actually hadn't been aware that it was possible and my eyes went a little round.

"When you jump as it were, there is a moment when you leave no trail as I am sure you have noted."

I actually hadn't but I didn't tell him that. I nodded instead.

"In that short window one must cast another spell and turn yourself invisible. It sounds simple, but you may find it a challenge."

"It's just the general invisibility spell is it?"

"Yes. You know it?"

"Of it. Severus doesn't consider himself skilled enough to risk teaching me."

"Yes it is complex magic, however you will learn it." he produced a book from his pocket. "Turn to page sixty two. The incantation is written down here. Memorise what it looks like for that is how you will have to activate it when you are flying."

"Can I have a go doing it stood still first? I find that with complex magic taking it in steps speeds the learning process."

"Proceed as you will, Child." he crooned.

I looked back down to the book and mouthed the incantation. It was a long string of Latin which didn't flow well, but did make sense for what I was about to do. I didn't dare look at the list of things that could go wrong. I was nervous enough as it was.

* * *

><p>Draco had unpacked and was walking around the front garden rather aimlessly. I spotted him as I was talking to Lucius about his progress in lessons. His transfigurations work was exemplary, as were defence against the dark arts (at least when it had been a proper subject it had been, now he just didn't bother and I couldn't say blamed him) and charms, he regularly got O grads in potions, but could easily add more finesse if he really wanted to, as with care of magical creatures.<p>

"Good. At least he is still able to appear the normal student." Lucius sighed. "And his other classes?"

"There is nothing more I can teach either of them. I allow them to relax in those lessons now and be friends." I replied.

"Good." he nodded his thoughts somewhere else.

I left him to his thought to focus in my own. In a few short weeks Abigail would be starting her NEWTs and if she hoped to pursue eleven subjects she was going to need help. True Hermione would help her, and she'd help Hermione in return, but eleven NEWTs? Not even Albus had been mad enough to take that many. I decided to advise her to take fewer subjects this year. Divination would have to stay, as would the compulsory OWL subjects bar one, but she'd want to take those anyway. But ancient runes, care of magical creatures, muggle studies and that other one she took which escaped me at the moment could all go. It would make the coming year easier at least.

"What do you think the Dark Lord has planned?" Lucius eventually asked him.

"I do not know. And that worries me."

"Why does it worry you, Snape?" Bellatrix asked in a shrill voice as she appeared out of nowhere.

"If I do not know what he is planning I can't keep Abigail as safe as I would like." I easily replied. Something along those lines always worked with her. She was too predictable. "Do you know what he has planned?"

"He wants something." She said. "Something important."

"So you know no more than either of us." Lucius dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<br>****Malfoy Manor**

Riddle sat in the downstairs lounge looking scarily pensive. Draco and I were doing the little homework we had left and couldn't help the uncomfortable feelings we shared. It was never a good sign when he looked like that as far as we'd learned.

"Let's have a look at yours." Draco murmured and looked at the potions homework I had in my hand. I had no idea why our professors had given us homework as we were going to be doing NEWTs next year, but this was a lot harder than normal and was maybe more of a taster of what was to come. If so I think the potions stuff was to discourage us.

I silently passed it to him and looked at his. Then they were both snatched from our hands by magic and Tom looked at them approvingly.

"You are both skilled in the subject." He said which was the most praise we were ever likely to get from him. "Come see if you both can best me at chess." He lazily waved his hand over the table and a black and white diamond chess set appeared at the table. I'd seen it before but we'd never been so much as allowed to touch it let alone play with it. It was his and his alone. He sometimes allowed Bella to play against him, but mostly played by himself as he plotted and schemed.

He was, of course, black and we were white. Oh if only he knew.

"You are smirking, Draco." He commented.

"I beat Severus once. He wasn't happy." He lied. Severus hadn't really cared. And it had only happened once.

We began to play and right from the start we used all of our cunning and guile. Predictably he beat us.

"You two must know each other well to know each other's strategies that well." He observed and began to set the pieces out again. "You did not even communicate."

"We've played against each other many times, My Lord." Draco explained. "It helps."

"Then you will be an asset to my child in battle."

"I will not disappoint you, My Lord."

"As I expect. You are to sit in on the next meeting, young Draco. I wish to see how you handle yourself."

For a long moment I couldn't think or breathe. He'd done it. He'd dropped the bomb we'd been waiting all year for. My heart hammered in my chest and… Oh God it was really happening now. Since the war started I'd been telling myself that when Draco got involved things would be getting serious, and now it had happened. Everything was going to accelerate from here and it would get a lot more dangerous.

Only his cackling brought us round.

I blinked and looked at Draco. He was holding up well though he'd gone pale.

"You look as surprised as the boy, child." Riddle said.

"I did not think you'd believe Draco ready yet, that's all, Father." I honestly replied.

"He will be an asset to you this year. This game of chess is proof enough of that." He replied gesturing to the chess set.

_Why did we play? Would Draco be involved if we hadn't played?_ I asked myself.

"I am glad he will be better able to stand by my side. It will be a refreshing change to have someone to work very closely with beside the _Gryffindors_." Distaste dripped from my voice.

He smiled. "If not for your mother's planned excursion to the theatre, Draco, I would call a meeting tomorrow, but I feel a reward for such fine hostessing is in order. It will be the day after."

"I am honoured to attend, my Lord." Draco replied.

Tom nodded and began playing chess by himself. Draco and I excused ourselves from the table.

"Mum has invited you and Severus to the theatre if you want to come." He listlessly said.

"It'd be great." I smiled. "Come on, let's pack our homework away." I suggested to give us an excuse to get out of there. Draco hurriedly got to it and had to pace himself out of the room so that he didn't run.

He all but jumped out of his skin and nearly dropped his books when we saw Bellatrix prowl inside.

"Uneasy, Draco?" she asked.

"Leave him, Bella." I genially said. "He will soon be given a task and he is anxious, that is all."

She smiled which wasn't very comforting and laid a hand on his shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but once again fell short of the mark. "And he will perform it most diligently to please our Lord. You are most privileged to be singled out. People will watch you and judge you. Shine, Draco."

"I will, Aunt Bella." He smiled.

"Tell me, Draco. When are you to join us?"

"I am to attend a meeting the day after tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Narcissa joined Lucius and I as we walked around the grounds of the Manor. She looked worn beneath her mask of bland indifference. It was warm even this late at night which I knew would lift her spirits slightly. At least we'd all be able to get away from it all for the afternoon tomorrow. Lucius put his arm around her waist and let her head rest on his shoulder.<p>

We eventually began to make our way inside and saw Abigail and Draco finish a game of chess with the Dark Lord. Narcissa groaned aloud and tears came to her eyes. We all knew what this meant. We hurried inside to hear them talking to Bellatrix by the grand staircase.

"He will soon be given a task and he is anxious, that is all." Abigail said confirming all of our fears. We'd hoped he'd have more time, or that the war would be finished before the Dark Lord even considered giving him a task. But he wanted to get things moving. Wanted to bring the end nearer. Narcissa clutched Lucius and he clutched her back. It was fortunate we were in the shadows.

"And he will perform it most diligently to please our Lord. You are most privileged to be singled out. People will watch you and judge you. Shine, Draco." Bellatrix all but hissed. I resisted the urge to walk over there and hex her.

"I will, Aunt Bella." Draco managed to smile which only made our hearts break that much more.

"Tell me, Draco. When are you to join us?"

"I am to attend a meeting the day after tomorrow."

Narcissa gasped out loud drawing attention to us. Three sets of eyes darted in our direction. I mentally sighed. True we would have had to reveal ourselves eventually but having time to compose ourselves first would have suited us better. As it was we all relaxed and stepped forward, smiles on the Malfoy's faces.

"You will do well, Draco." Narcissa said.

"I will not let you down, Mother." He replied and then looked to Lucius.

"It was only a matter of time, eh. Come, we will celebrate with a bottle of wine in my study." Lucius stepped forward and put a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him away. Narcissa followed.

Bellatrix walked away and Abigail and I headed upstairs and went into her room. She flopped on the bed and let out a slow breath. I sat next to her and looked out the window.

"Tired, child?" the Dark Lord asked surprising both of us.

Abigail jerked into a sitting position and I stood facing him.

"Severus's homework is giving me a headache." She replied.

He chuckled. "I wish to speak with you in private."

Recognising the dismissal I silently left the room and closed the door behind me. As they talked I paced around mine.

"Something is troubling you, Father?" I asked because it was obvious.

He sat in a chair near the window and beckoned me over. I leaned on the desk opposite him and looked out the window. The stars were out but it was warm. The kind of night Narcissa liked from the times when she taught Draco and I astronomy.

"I think I have made a mistake, child." Riddle admitted.

My eyes snapped over to him and my mind began to speed up. _What could that mistake be? How can I use it to my advantage? How can it benefit the order?_

"If it is your wish I will rectify it." I promised.

"It is not of that nature." he replied. "Rather I think I made a mistake with you."

"Wh… What kind?" I nervously asked well aware that he could kill me right now and not think on it. Was this something to do with what happened at Easter? Something to do with me being in Gryffindor? Had I done something wrong and given myself away? Did he know that I was spying on him?

"You are afraid." He commented.

"Only of disappointing you, Father." I replied with a stronger voice than before.

"This is something of a different nature entirely, you may rest at ease."

The sigh of relief that escaped my lips wasn't fake. I wasn't suspected. I wasn't going to die.

"All ancient religions have a virgin goddess," he began making me wonder where this was going to go. "I do not expect you to live a chaste life – I desire you to have sons to help command sections of the lands I will control – but a life of purity. I think asking you to harm the Granger girl was a mistake." He looked over to me expecting some kind of answer.

"I will do whatever you desire, Father. Though I admit hurting the filthy mudblood was rather… satisfying… after all the suffering she makes me endure." I felt sick to my stomach seeing it, but I had to. What other choice did I have?

"Ah I understand, child, I do. But you are to remain innocent in that respect. The only killing or cursing you will do hence forth is in battle and I will be sure to keep you out of that as much as possible. You will have another task. Different to what I initially intended for you, but important nonetheless."

Eagerly leaning forward I asked, "What is it, Father?"

"I will tell you at the meeting on Sunday." He said with a smile and stood up. "Rest now, child. No doubt Narcissa will wish to spoil you tomorrow on your outing."

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 13th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor**

I found Narcissa in the kitchen as was usual at this time in the morning. She was helping Dobby prepare breakfast. Her eyes were wet and her hands trembled.

"Severus, pass the salt will you?" she asked and put a jar down.

"You were just holding it, Narcissa." I gently replied.

She turned back round and picked it up looking flustered. Then she broke down into tears and collapsed to the floor. I walked over to her, picked her up and sat her on the table. Dobby carried on working knowing that the consequences of a meal being late were severe. He kept looking over at her though with concern in his eyes.

"Narcissa, you need to control your emotions." I told her. "He expects you at breakfast too."

"I know." She sobbed. "But my boy… He's only fifteen!"

"I know. He'll manage. We taught him well."

"How do you know?"

Truthfully I didn't know how he'd cope at all because training was different to doing it in real life, but…"Abigail has been coping well and Draco learned just as well as she did. They have people surrounding them at the castle. Minerva, Charity, Filius, Albus and me. He will not be without help."

"The children's food is ready." Dobby quietly said.

"I'll take it to them." I said. "Compose yourself, Narcissa, we have to be there in five minutes."

I took the plate from Dobby and hurried to the basement where I knew Evelyn's children were being kept.

They were sleeping on the floor when I got to the gate that locked them in, but as soon as I opened it they woke up and looked around.

"Where's Dobby?" the elder one, a girl called Millie asked. She looked exactly like her mother did when she was eleven. She even had the same hair.

"In the kitchen." I replied.

"You're Severus?" the other child, a five year old called Carmen asked. She took after her father in her looks I guessed. She was dark haired and eyed, and more solidly built.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Mum told us about you." She said. "Said you were friends."

"We are. I have to go." I gave the food to Millie who was stood protectively in front of her sister and then swept out.

I went straight to the dining room. Abigail and Draco were already sat there with Lucius, Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. I heard Narcissa making her way up behind me. We sat down at the same time and helped ourselves to the breakfast that had been prepared.

We ate in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Magical Menagerie Theatre  
><strong>**Diagon Alley**

None of us really watched the ballet we went to see. We were all too anxious about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 14th <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<br>****Meeting Room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor**

Draco sat between Narcissa and Lucius. I wanted to sit next to him and hold his hand, but I took my usual spot by Riddle's side. He quickly called the meeting to attention and beckoned Peter Pettigrew – I'd seen him earlier and Severus had had to stop me killing him on the spot even though I was sure he wanted to do the same – to open the doors.

Umbridge walked in. Reflexively I narrowed my eyes at her but that was okay because it was well known in the Inner Circle that I despised her. At least here she lost her superior attitude and looked like the useless lump she was.

"Abigail, Draco, tell us what you think of Dolores." Tom commanded.

"Fairly useless." I lazily supplied. "I'd rather see her gone."

I looked over at her and she went white as a ghost.

"Her instructions for the Inquisitorial Squad are hazy at best, but I interpret them and lead the team." Draco said.

"As I thought. Dolores, your objective at Hogwarts is to change. You are no longer to position yourself as the headmistress seeing as you do not possess the ability to oust Dumbledore. You are to remain there so that there will be another of us there when I take over. That is all you are worth. Ensure that they know that I am closing in on them. Make their lives miserable and put an end to this army Harry Potter is training. Someone else will deal with Dumbledore.

"Abigail, you are to locate and retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. It is no longer in the possession of Nicholas Flamel and I expect it to be in Dumbledore's hands. Ask him about it, I believe he will tell you its exact location. Bring it to me as soon as you can. Do it without being seen and then return there as soon as you have given it to me."

"Yes, Father." I replied.

"Yaxley, your progress?"

"We almost had Fudge out, but the Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt managed to give him some kind of strength and he is determined to fight against us."

Riddle bristled at this and I felt magic build up around him.

"However, my Lord, we have gained allies in with some of the unspeakables and have convinced a few of the training aurors that there is no hope of the Light winning and they are passing information."

The magic calmed a little, but not much. I could still feel it heating my arm.

"A few on the wisgnmagot are beginning to think that Dumbledore cannot win." Yaxley nervously finished.

"Weasley's assistant in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts is also on our side," Dolohov put in because he was thick as thieves with Yaxley mostly because they afforded each other protection in the ministry. "More muggles will suffer now. Also, my Lord, others in the law enforcement division are beginning to question Dumbledore."

"Between you, you have avoided a death." Riddle snarled. "Get Fudge out! Leave."

"Yes, my Lord." They both said and scurried from the room.

"Now, onto our newest member," he crooned and looked at Draco. "I have plans for you. Plans which will speed the war up dramatically."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think! They all make me smile and write faster! <strong>

**Next time... Plans are made and Mrs. Weasley gets in a tiff!**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**


	30. Sat' 27th July  Fri' 23rd August 1996

**Things in this chapter will sound like cannon, but I totally flip them on their heads. Stick with it, I'm working right now on making it awesome!**

**LONG CHAPTER ALERT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 27th July – Friday 23rd August 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 27th July <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13:00<br>****Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London **

"I'll see you at the meeting later?" I asked Severus as he dropped me off at Sirius's house. He was going to Spinner's End to set up shop with Peter Pettigrew and I wasn't sure he'd make it back.

"I think I will have to stay there for the night. I'll come over as soon as I can."

I sadly nodded. "You going to be alright?"

"I think Pettigrew has more to worry about."

"Okay. I'll let Albus know."

"Thank you," he said and kissed my cheek. "See you soon." He disapparated.

I sighed and knocked on the door since it was locked and I didn't have a key. Sev kept it. No one answered. Instantly assuming the worst I took my wand out and unlocked it with a charm.

Leaving my luggage on the steps I crept in and cast, "Homenum Revelio!"

A pulse of light blue light drifted from the end of my wand down the corridor and into the living room. Gripping my wand tightly I followed the light and kicked the door open.

Harry and Hermione were sleeping on the sofas with homework books surrounding them. I cast the charm again and nothing happened. It really was just the three of us. I sighed in relief and brought my luggage in before going down to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

"Krecher will make Miss Riddle's lunch. It will be an honour to serve the most gracious house of Slytherin," the elf offered as he came out of his cupboard.

"Krecher, when I'm here I have to act like my alter ego and that does not involve allowing elves to make food or drinks for me," I sternly told him because I really didn't like him and did not want him touching my food."

"Very well, Miss Riddle –"

"You can't call me that either."

"If Miss Snape desires it, it is for me to obey, of course," he shuffled back out of the room and disappeared.

I sighed in relief and made a sandwich and a mug of tea.

"Oh, Abigail," Hermione breathed in relief.

I jumped round and saw her take the invisibility cloak off. "Don't do that!" I exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," she sheepishly replied. "When did you get here?"

"About three minutes ago. Want something?"

"We ate earlier. I'll go wake Harry up, he'll be happy to see you. Mrs. Weasley asked you to floo call The Burrow so she knows you're okay."

"Alright." I nodded and walked over to the floo as she went back upstairs.

I threw the powder into the floo and knelt down.

"Hello?" I called out looking around a busily cluttered hallway. There were pictures on the walls of the family and the floor was cluttered with things that had been dropped. "Mrs. Weasley?"

A tall guy with flaming red hair walked over. I didn't recognise him, but he looked old enough to be the Weasley brother I hadn't yet met – Charlie. He smiled down at me.

"Abigail I assume?" he asked.

"Yeah. You must be Charlie?"

"Yeah. Mum said you'd call. Want me to get her for you?"

"Sure. Thanks."

He smiled and walked off hollering around the house. Mrs. Weasley bustled by not really noticing my head in her fireplace. I called her over.

"Oh, I found her, dear!" she called over to Charlie and knelt by the fire. "Are you alright, Abigail? Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I smiled. "I'm alright. You?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. And how are Harry and Hermione?"

"They're okay. They were kipping over homework when I got here."

"Oh, well you tell young Harry that although he's not living with us anymore I still expect him to get his work done in good time! It's so strange not having him here," she sadly sighed. "But he's where he belongs now, with family."

"You're still his family, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled. "Oh thank you, dear. Now I imagine you have homework of your own which you'd better get to. I'll tell everyone you said hello shall I."

"Yeah. I'll say hi for you too. You'll be over tonight won't you?"

"Yes we will. Well, we'll see you later, dear."

"Okay. Bye," I smiled and sat back up.

Harry and Hermione came back down just then.

"Mrs. Weasley says hi and that she still expects you to have your homework done in good time, Harry," I said walking over to the table.

He laughed. "I think Hermione's taking care of that well enough. How are they all?"

"They're fine. So what's been going on around here?" I asked and poured the tea I'd made for the three of us.

"Not much. Just a couple of order meetings. It's actually really boring," he sighed.

"Well, maybe we can go and visit the Weasley's in a couple of days," Hermione suggested. "Write and ask."

"There's a meeting tonight, I'll ask them then," I offered to which they both smiled.

"You'll love the Burrow," Harry smiled. "We play quidditch in the little spinney and Luna's just over the hill. It's in the middle of nowhere so we can do pretty much whatever we want. It's great. It's strange not being there," he sighed.

"They miss you too," I soothed.

"Yeah?" he asked as if that concept was news to him.

"Yeah. Course they do."

"Why don't we go over now? They won't mind," he suggested.

"Harry, we can't just go over there unannounced," Hermione scalded.

"Hermione, I lived there since I was ten! They won't mind."

"Well maybe you can go over like that, but Abigail and I can't."

"I'll ask then," he said and strode over to the floo.

He had a quick conversation and then stood up looking triumphant. Hermione still didn't look pleased with the situation.

"Kreacher," I called.

He popped into the room. "How may I be of service?" he asked and bowed low.

"As soon as Sirius gets back tell them we've gone to Ron's house," I ordered.

"Of course, Miss Snape. Anything to serve allies of the most Ancient and Nobel House of Black."

I knew that he was talking about my Slytherin heritage, but I ignored him. "Happy, Hermione?"

"Oh, alright," she sighed and walked over to the floo. "The Burrow?"

"Yes," Harry smiled and went first.

I made Hermione go next and then followed her.

"…mione, dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked and quickly hugged her.

"I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley. You?"

"Oh, just fine. Fine, fine! Ah, Abigail," she said coming over to me looking rather serious. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," I nodded.

"Sure? Is there anything I can get you? A mug of hot chocolate perhaps? Or some cake?"

"Oh, can I have some cake, Mum?" Ron asked and came the rest of the way down the stairs.

"No you can't Ronald Weasley. It's for the order meeting tonight."

"There's a meeting tonight?" He asked.

"An order meeting?" Ginny asked from behind him. "Oh hi, Harry, Hermione is – Oh hi, Abigail," she smiled. "Is there really a meeting tonight?"

"Ye –"

"You're staying right here!" Mrs Weasley told her and Ron. "You just count yourselves lucky I don't forbid Fred and George from telling you what happens. Now, Abigail, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." I laughed. "I'm fine. Can we really play quidditch in the spinney?"

"I'm not sure your brother would like that if he found out."

"He won't find out then," I grinned.

" 'He won't… Now you listen here, Abigail," she began pointing a finger at me. "If anything happens to you here it's my responsibility and I won't see you getting hurt goodness knows… well, you know why –"

"But, Mum, she played with us at school," Ron whinged.

"Much to Severus's chagrin I hear. No. No broom flying any of you. Not while Abigail's here."

"Oh but –" we all began but were sharply cut of.

"I said no and that's the end of it!" she barked.

Everyone grumbled as we were ushered outside into the glorious sunshine.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron moaned.

"She never said we couldn't do this," I grinned, grabbed his hand and jumped up to fly broomlessly.

Ron yelled in my ear as we spun and wheeled though the air. When he got used to it he whooped in delight and egged me on faster and faster. I laughed as we flew between trees and branches, taking death defying turns and dives. The wind raced passed us and birds flew alongside us trying to keep pace but were hopelessly disappointed.

When we circled back to our friends I gently lowered us to the floor and let Ron go. He stumbled to the floor which was normal for someone who'd never flown like that before.

"That," he panted with a grin, "was wicked!"

"I want a go!" Fred exclaimed and bounded over to me stepping over Hermione, grabbed my hand and pulled me away a little.

"Won't you get a howler from the ministry?" Ginny asked.

"You-Know-Who removed the trace," I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"You mean, you don't have it?" George asked. "Can you remove them too?"

"No. And I wouldn't remove any of yours even if I could," I sternly told them. "Ready, Fred?"

"Hell yeah!" he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later<strong>

"What on earth are you doi – Where's Ron?" I heard Mrs. Weasley screech even though we were some fifty metres away. I had been taking people for rides for the last couple of hours but I had a feeling our fun was about to come to an end. "And Abigail? Where are they?"

"Let's walk back," Ron suggested from where we were hovering.

"Is that them there?" Mrs. Weasley asked and pointed over to us. I'd been flying invisibly on purpose but if you looked hard enough you could see the blur of movement that marked where we were. "Is Abigail _flying_?"

"On second thoughts let's get this over and done with," he said forlornly.

I agreed and flew over there carefully putting Ron on the floor. We looked at our feet.

"And what do you think you're doing, Ronald Weasley?" she snapped. "What did I tell you about flying?" she didn't let him answer. "It's dangerous enough on brooms, but to fly without one? What were you thinking? What were all of you thinking? Inside now all of you. You boys and Ginny to your rooms. Now!"

We all hurried inside.

"Hermione, Abigail, you can help me in the kitchen washing pots and pans."

* * *

><p><strong>19:45<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London**

"… flying without a broom, Severus!" I heard Mrs. Weasley tell Severus as I came downstairs with Fred and George.

"Oh dear," George said.

"You're in for it now," Fred said.

"Might I give you some advice, Mrs. Weasley?" Severus calmly replied.

We sat at the table and pretended to look at the photo Mad-Eye was passing around.

"The children are trapped by the war at Hogwarts due to Umbridge's residence there. At home they are away from it where, I believe, they should be allowed to be children. Abigail would never put any of her friends at undue risk. They were perfectly safe the whole time and as for quidditch… I don't see a problem with her playing so long as they are all careful and don't pull the stunts we see at Hogwarts."

"I think he knows we're listening," I whispered.

"Did he just tell Mum she's wrong?" George asked.

"I think so," Fred nodded. They both looked slightly awed as if they didn't expect people to survive against her when they were talking about her children.

"Ah, now, Abigail," Mr Weasley said and clapped a hand on my shoulder and then sat down next to me. "I hear you took the boys and Ginny flying today."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, excellent. Fun was it?"

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley scaled from where she was stood.

"I mean, you shouldn't have done that, Abigail. You might have hurt someone," he didn't scald.

We grinned to the table to make sure Mrs. Weasley didn't see.

Ten minutes later the meeting as called to order. I was sat to Dumb-er-Dore's right and Sev was sat next to me. Remus and Sirius were sat opposite. I could trust Remus not to make a fuss, but the other two? They were glaring at each other already. I elbowed Severus and he looked away, then I glared at Sirius and he stopped smirking.

"Welcome, everyone," Dumb-er-Dore smiled. "First of all, Abigail's back with us as is Emiline Vance."

"She was attacked and spent a week in hospital," Severus murmured to me.

"On to business. Nymphadora, Kingsley, how are things at the ministry?"

"The same as always, Albus," Kingsley began as Tonks let her annoyance at the use of her first name show through turning her hair red. "More and more people are turning to You-Know-Who but we still have a majority in the Aura corps."

"In the cadets too," Tonks piped up. "Not sure how long it's going to last though. The longer the minister delays telling everyone he's back the more people will turn to him."

Albus nodded thoughtfully and then turned to Remus, "And you? Anything new?"

"Nothing," he bluntly replied but didn't take it any further.

Someone had to.

"Albus," I began not as kindly as I normally spoke, "the only reason Tom hasn't killed Remus yet is so that you carry on with your failure here and continue to see it. He's playing with you, Albus. Stop this nonsensical venture and let him do something useful, something like getting more people on our side. You're just letting a tool go rusty here! No offence Remus."

"None taken," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Albus seemed to take my sister's words seriously. As much as I despised the wolf I didn't see the point in his presence going to waste. Even he couldn't ruin getting more people to join us. It wasn't a difficult job.<p>

"Very well," he said, "Remus there are some previous students who wish to help us. Set up a meeting and get them to help you convince people of what is really happening," he passed Lupin a list.

"Severus, what do you have to tell us?"

"Disturbing news, Albus."

Abigail stiffened beside me. She knew that I didn't exaggerate and if I was saying that it was disturbing then there was something bad going on.

"Pius Thicknese sides with the Death Eaters and is to be the new minister when the Dark Lord takes over, there has still been no news of the giants as McNair is still out there. They have allies with a few unspeakables, training aurors and in the wizenmagot. Mr. Weasley's assistant as I am sure you know sides with them too. The Dark Lord is currently away with Bellatrix searching for something. Dolores Umbridge is no longer tasked with becoming the headmistress, but to remain there for as long as possible."

"The good news is," Abigail said when everyone stayed grimly silent, "is that he's decided I'm too precious to risk my soul so I don't have to torture or kill anyone."

"He said that?" Albus asked with a relief filled voice. I felt the same relief in my heart.

"Yup, said that making me torture Hermione was a mistake and I'm going to be the 'pure Death Eater'," she made air quotation makes with her fingers and spoke with irony.

"Good," he sighed and then turned business like again. "I will talk more with the wizenmagot, Remus, your work is more important than ever. You need to work swiftly to ensure we have as many allies as possible."

* * *

><p>What Severus had said was worrying. Death Eater allies in the department of mysteries, on the wizenmagot. I didn't want to think about the complications.<p>

The meeting went on for another hour with everyone passing on some kind of information and telling everyone what they were planning to do next. I listened to it all and filed it away for further analysis later. When the meeting did wrap up though Albus took Severus and I to Hogwarts.

We landed in his office.

"What have you not already told me, Severus?" he asked.

"Draco had been ordered to kill you before the year is out," Sev replied.

My eyes teared up at the thought of it all over again. Draco wouldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to. And if he failed he'd either be hurt as much as Bellatrix had been or killed. I wasn't sure I could do this without Draco.

"We have to find a way around this, Dumb-er-Dore. We have to," I told him.

And I knew I sounded like a five year old begging for an ice cream, but I didn't care. Sev and Draco were the people I loved most and I didn't want to lose either of them or see either of them hurt.

"I don't think there is a way," he sadly replied.

"There has to be!" I nearly yelled.

"What else is on your mind, Abigail?" Severus asked.

I looked to the floor. "Heirs. He wants heirs. That's why I'm to remain pure. Something to do with virgin goddesses and purity."

"The war will be over before you have to do that," he soothed and pulled me into his arms. "I won't let that happen to you."

I just nodded into his shoulder content to believe for just a moment that he really could do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 28th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London**

Sirius got back just as I began serving up dinner. I'd done jacket potatoes with mince and salad. Krecher was somewhere making a nuisance of himself as usual muttering away about having to serve such unworthy people. We were more than happy to ignore him.

"Anything interesting happen today, Sirius?" Harry asked as we all sat down.

"Just the usual," Sirius replied. "Then Alastor's eye fell out and landed in his tea," he laughed. "Hasn't been able to see properly since."

"I wonder whose fault that was," Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Oh calm down. Everyone needs some fun now and again!" he told us with s smile.

"And if he had to go somewhere and had to dual Death Eaters?" Hermione asked. "You shouldn't have done that, Sirius! He could have died!"

"But he didn't! I knew he was going to be stuck inside all day. Stop being such a worry puss!"

"She has a point," I cut in. "You're not a child anymore, Sirius. Stop acting like one."

* * *

><p><strong>22:00<br>****Hermione's room **

Hermione lay on her bed looking at the ceiling with an arm under her head. I lay on my temporary bed with an arm over my eyes. Both of us were tired but unable to fall asleep.

"How are you holding up, Abigail?" she eventually asked.

"Not to bad, you?"

"I miss Mum and Dad."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I wish you hadn't."

"I was always going to get dragged into it. You and Harry are my best friends."

"And Ron?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"What about Ron?" she asked back a little too quickly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you both fancy each other and have done since you met."

She snorted. "No. He was horrible to me those first few months at Hogwarts."

"But now?" I asked.

"What about you and Fred?"

The change in topic told me all I needed to know, but I really wished she'd chosen something else.

"It's so awkward half the time."

She sat up. "You don't fancy him back?"

"No," I sighed. "I don't want to hurt his feelings though."

"Well, you can't go out with him if you don't like him."

"I know. I really hope he looses interest and sees that Angelina is mad for him."

"Angelina?" she asked in a loud, surprised voice. "Really?"

"Yep. I swear she nearly jumped him after that quidditch match."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Fancy pointing him in her direction for me?"

"I'll see what I can do," she laughed.

"So what about you and Ron?"

"Is there anyone you like?" she asked again much too quickly.

I laughed. "No."

"What? Really?"

"Really."

"Oh."

"Maybe I should fancy Harry and we can double date you and Ron," I said very seriously.

Hermione began to giggle into her pillow. I did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 29th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London **

Sirius had the day off and woke us all at ten. Hermione and I had stayed up really late talking and were bleary eyed and exhausted. Breakfast didn't even wake us up nor did the post, at least until Hermione saw the invitation to Dumbledore's surprise party.

"It's a fancy dress masquerade!" she exclaimed in excitement. Too much excitement.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Oh read the invite, Harry. Professor Dumbledore's one hundred and thirteenth birthday party."

"He's _that_ old?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed. "You'll have to decide who to go with, Harry. You'll look like an idiot if you turn up alone."

Harry groaned and banged his head on the table.

"Go with me if you want, Harry," I suggested because this way I could turn Fred down without hurting him too much if he asked to go with me.

He looked up with relief in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah if you want," I shrugged. "Save us both the hassle."

"Great. Cool. Thanks. Who are you going to ask, Hermione?"

Did he really have to ask?

"The boys are supposed to ask the girls, Harry."

"Abigail just asked me."

"Well… I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah to save myself the hassle of finding a pseudo date," I said with a roll of my eyes. "You hoping a certain red head is going to ask you?"

"You hoping a certain red head isn't?" she shot back.

"If you admit it I will."

She turned back to her breakfast. Harry, Sirius and I kept our laughs to ourselves.

"You don't seem quite so surprised, Abigail," Sirius noted.

"I helped organise it," I shrugged. "It's going to be awesome."

"Then we should get your costumes sorted! We'll go today."

* * *

><p><strong>Diagon Alley<br>****Mid-Afternoon **

Whilst Hermione was looking at a dress (it was the fifteenth one and I was bored stiff) with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley I pulled Harry to the side. He looked ready to die of boredom too and looked like he was trying not to fall asleep.

"Shall we go to the menagerie and see what Hermione might like for her birthday?" I whispered to him.

He instantly looked alive and whispered back, "That's the best idea I've heard all day!"

He tugged on Ron's sleeve (we'd made this an outing with the Weasleys) and whispered the idea to him. Ron readily nodded. Tonks, who was in disguise as a younger child than us, darted out of the shop. Harry and I hung back whilst Ron told his mum we were going to have a look around for some other things and then we were off.

The menagerie was only across the road and we saw Tonks looking at all the animals in wide eyed wonder.

"What do you reckon then?" Ron asked. "Another cat?"

"She told me she doesn't want another cat. Crookshanks was one in a million."

"A bird then? Look here's a nice parrot."

"She's allergic," Harry put in.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hedwig brings her up in a rash. I don't think she'll want a rat either. Or a toad."

"Well what is there left then?" Ron demanded. "She can't take a dog! We're not allowed."

"Well…"

They stepped closer so I could talk to them without anyone else hearing. "After what she did I think Dumb-er-Dore might let her."

"I might let who do what?" the man himself asked from directly behind us.

We all yelped in surprise and jumped round to face him. He was smiling at us and his eyes were twinkling far too much.

"We were wondering, Sir, if you might let Hermione have a dog. In the castle I mean," Harry explained.

"Ah, yes, I was there when brave Crookshanks died. I've been wondering when Miss Granger might have another familiar," he smiled and said, "I am eternally grateful for what she has done," and put a pouch of money in Ron's hand and then walked off.

"Was that a yes then?" Ron asked.

"I think so," Harry said sounding a little sunned.

"Well then, I think we should get her a crupp," Ron jokingly suggested.

Harry and I snorted a laugh and then turned to our task.

There were only three dogs in the shop. They were at the back behind a fence made of rope and they all looked bored until we walked over. Then they began to stand majestically.

The first was a fawn coloured Great Dane. The name on her collar said _Lucy_. She was large for her kind and had massive paws. I immediately liked her for her temperament and colour but I wasn't quite sure she was the right dog for Hermione. She was too neat and too perfect in her points and stance.

The next dog was a boar hound like Fang. Hermione did love Fang to bits, but she always told me she was glad he wasn't hers because he slobbered so much. This dog, Bruce, was also a little young. Still just a puppy and needed training. She didn't have time to train a dog with all NEWTs she planned to take.

The last dog on first inspection looked even less right on first glance. He was a husky that was, according to the clipboard, fathered by a wolf and mothered by a half wolf. My first thought was that he'd be too dangerous. Would snap at people and other animals as soon as they got near him, but the chart said he was soft at heart and wasn't bothered by cats or birds which was interesting.

"Come on, Abigail, you can't seriously be considering –"

"Shhh!" I told which ever one of them that was talking to me and tugging on my arm.

The clipboard also said that he was fully house trained and obeyed commands immediately, was fiercely loyal and would protect the people he considered his pack with his life. That pretty much sold it for me.

"Read that," I told both of them and passed them the clipboard.

I looked at the animal. He looked more wolf than domesticated dog. He had the same beautifully angular face as a wolf that could look cute one minute and deadly the next, his fur was grey, black and white and his points were majestic jet rugged and raw. He looked powerful and deadly.

"He's two years old," the owner of the shop said. "Poor thing can't seem to find a home because of his heritage even though he's the best dog I've ever had."

"Well that will endear him to her," Ron muttered.

"Are you going to take him?"

"I don't think –"

"Look at his eyes," I told both of them.

One was brown the other was blue.

"We'll take him," we all said together.

"Excellent!" the lady exclaimed. "His name's Lupo, he can hunt for his own food, walks to heel without a lead and grooms himself so there's no need to worry about that. He does like to have a good bed though."

"Find whatever he likes and we'll get it," I told her.

She happily walked off while the three of us fussed the dog.

When we had everything we went back over to Madam Malkin's and waited outside for a moment before the Weasleys trooped out with shopping bags in hand.

"What on earth is that thing?" Mrs Weasley gasped looking at Lupo and pulled Ginny back.

"This," I said, "Is Lupo, Hermione's new familiar."

Everyone looked at Hermione. She froze for a moment in shock but then walked forward to the happily panting dog who was wagging his tail.

"He's beautiful," she cooed. "Look at his eyes!"

"Her new familiar!" Mrs. Weasley very nearly screeched. "He's a wolf not a dog! He won't be allowed in the castle!"

"We cleared it with Dumbledore, Mum," Ron said.

"He said yes?" she asked incredulously. "Fine! Fine, have a dog that will kill you as soon as look at you. Come on we need to get you all home. Over to the floo! Now. Come on."

Hermione grinned and happily walked over there with her new familiar. I sighed. I'd not seen her this happy since before Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Spinner's End<br>****Mid afternoon**

Pettigrew, the waste of space, was trying to make himself useful again. I'd already sent him out on a pointless errand and was going to have to think of another one soon if I didn't want to be driven slowly insane.

I knew what he'd done to Lily and I wanted him to pay, but knew he had to live for the time being.

Even in his human form he managed to scrabble around like a rat.

I needed to finish marking the potions essays I had. I needed to plan lessons. I needed to think of a way to save Draco and Abigail.

All he was doing was scrabbling around my kitchen making unnecessary noise.

"Pettigrew!" I snapped.

He scurried in.

"Go and spy on Minerva if you must do something. She lives somewhere in Edinburgh."

She actually lived in a tiny village in the middle of the highlands with her sister and brother-in-law, but Edinburgh was big enough to keep him busy for a while.

"Of course. Of course," he sycophantically grovelled and then walked out.

**Peace at last, **I wrote on the enchanted parchment.

_Peter annoying you again? _

**Yes. **

_Poor you! Well, Harry Ron and I just bought Hermione a new familiar. Dumb-er-Dore gave us the money. _

**What is it? **

_¾ wolf. He's beautiful. Called Lupo. _

I nearly choked on the tea I had. They got her a _wolf_? How irresponsible were they?

**And the other quarter? **

_Husky. We cleared it with Albus first. _

**Oh, well that makes it alright then.**

_Sev, he's harmless unless you get on the wrong side of him. Trust me, when you meet him you'll like him. We've got costumes for the party. What are you going as? _

**A school professor. **

_Sev! You have to dress up! _

**No. **

_Pleeeeeeeasssssssssse? _

**No. **

_With a cherry on top? _

**No. **

_Not even a mask? _

**No. **

_Why? _

**Because I don't dress up. I just marked your potions homework. You dropped a grade. **

_Sorry. It was the night Lynx came back. _

**Don't let it happen again. **

_I won't. Sorry. Are you going to be here next Tuesday? We get our OWL results. _

**Of course. **

_Yay! Can't wait to see you! What are you doing now?_

**Marking Potter's paper. It's better than usual. Somehow Longbottom got an outstanding. **

_Really? Great! I'll tell them! _

**Ronald's was an O grade too. **

_Well they both want to be aurors. They've been working really hard this year to improve. What grades do you think they'll get?_

**I am not sure. Their potions work has improved though I do not think they perform so well under pressure. You will have to wait and see. **

_I hate waiting for stuff like this. Will you be here for my birthday too? _

**I can't believe you just asked that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 31st July<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>18:00<br>****Garden  
><strong>**The Burrow**

The banner had mine and Harry's names on with snitches painted in the background. A huge table was filled with food and drinks and a massive stack of plates weighed down one end. The sun was still blazing and somewhere near the water that surrounded the Weasley home Mr. Weasley was trying to use a barbecue, relegated there by his wife for very good reasons. Everyone from the order was here as were Neville and his gran, Seamus, Dean, Luna and their parents and siblings. Hedwig was flying around with Fawkes and Lupo was chasing gnomes. Lynx was teaching her three cubs to hunt them. Charity was here too.

Severus was nowhere in sight.

I smiled anyway as I walked forward to the party that was already in full swing and said hello to everyone. They were all happy and smiling and laughing. I laughed along with them half heartedly. The last time Sev had missed my birthday it was Albus's fault. This time he looked ever so slightly worried too. Still I played along with the laughter.

Then we were all allowed to get food. The chatter stopped for a minute as people drifted over to the table and began helping themselves. I got a good size helping too and sat on a chair next to Albus.

"I wish he were here," I told him.

He looked down at me knowing that I meant Draco as well as Sev. This was the second birthday of mine they'd missed and I still didn't like it. I wanted everything to go back to how it used to be when we had simple summers and snug winters and languid laughter all year round.

"He's fine wherever he is," he told me.

I nodded sadly to my plate and decided that since I had so much food, I'd really better eat it.

I took a while to eat everything and by the time I was done people were involved in a quidditch match, others were talking or singing along to Mr. Finnegan's guitar. I sighed and walked over to Lynx who was lying down with her cubs. They were all bigger than I'd last seen them, but still cute and dependant on her. They bounded over to me and pulled on my clothes.

I sat on the floor and played with them for a while before they got bored and went off to play with Lupo who seemed to adore them. I flopped over and rested my head on Lynx's shoulder.

"I really wish Sev was here," I whispered.

She purred to try and soothe me, but it didn't work like it usually did. What if something had happened? What if he was lying somewhere alone, hurt or worse?

"What's up?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," I lied. I really didn't want to deal with him and his crush right now.

"Abigail, you've been upset since you got here."

"I said I'm fine."

"No you're –"

"At least talk about something else if you're going to stick around."

"Okay. Wanna go to the bash with me?"

Why did he have to talk about that? "I'm going with Harry."

"Oh. That's cool. I mean, he's the chose one and all and you're You-Know-Who's daughter. Doing it for the –"

"Fred!"

He stopped talking and walked off.

"That did not go well at all. Did it, Lynx?"

* * *

><p><strong>17:30<br>****Spinner's End  
><strong>**Cokeworth **

"Severus?" Evelyn called in a strangled voice.

I leapt out of my chair and rushed to the door even though my shoe lace was only half done up. She was alone standing in the doorway tears cascading down her cheeks. My heart sunk because there was only one thing that could have possibly happened.

"I just buried my girls," she whispered. "He killed them in front of me and I – He was going to just leave them there to – You have to keep her safe. Don't let the same thing happen to her. Please don't. It'll break your heart and you'll never forgive yourself and – and…"

She collapsed in a sobbing heap. I picked her up and took her into the lounge knowing that there was no way I was going to make it to Abigail's party now. I held her against me as she cried. She babbled in her hysterics and blamed herself and told me she hated herself for not being able to protect them.

I didn't say anything because everything that came to mind seemed hopelessly inadequate. I tried to think of what I'd want someone to say to me if Abigail died, but I couldn't think of anything. Nothing would help her apart from to show her emotions for as long as she needed too.

So I let her. I listened to the story of how she disappointed the Dark Lord and how she'd begged for forgiveness. Then Bellatrix had come in at the crucial moment in his decision making and brought more bad news. He'd brought the children up from the basement himself and talked to them about her failure before killing them.

"And they just stood there. They stood there not at all afraid even though they had to know what was coming and they looked him in the eye. They looked him in the eye as he cast the killing curse and smiled at him! They _smiled_, Severus. It was as if they knew that he was only doing himself more harm than good by murdering them!" she cried some more and clutched at my robes.

She fell asleep an hour later. It was ten-o-clock. I sat with her for another half an hour to be sure she'd be alright and then I got up to see if Abigail would forgive me this time.

Pettigrew was out. No one was expected. The house wasn't on the floo system and only I could Apparate in and out. I locked the door and disapparated to The Burrow.

As soon as I landed one of Lynx's cubs tugged on my robes and another tried pushing me from behind. Then they ran off to the corner of the front garden. I followed them.

I found Abigail resting her head on Lynx's shoulder. She was staring at the sky.

"Sorry I'm late," I said.

She looked over at me and jumped up. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded and hit me in the chest, "I've been worried sick about you! You said you'd be here!" then she hugged me and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Forgive me," I murmured into her hair.

"Where were you?"

"The Dark Lord murdered the children."

She pulled way from me with a gasp. Her eyes were wide and she went pale. "Where's Evelyn?"

"Spinner's End."

"And you just left her there!"

"She's sleeping."

"Well you should go back in case she has a nightmare or something!" she exclaimed and pushed me back to the gate.

"I can spare some time to see you open your gift," I told her and pulled it from my pocket and enlarged it.

She smiled and unwrapped it.

"Gryffindor quidditch robes?" she asked with a grin.

"For when Potter is in remedial potions this year."

She hugged me round the neck again. "Thank you!"

I let her go to kiss her forehead. "Happy birthday," I said and then disapparated.

I landed in the lounge where Evelyn was awake and shaking the last strands of a nightmare away.

"It's Abigail's birthday," she whispered. "That's where you were. You should go. She'll want you there."

"It was she who sent me back."

She laughed. "She's too good, that girl. Go and be with her. I need to be on my own for a while," she walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Not quite sure what to do I went back to The Burrow.

Abigail was now pulling death defying stunts with Potter. I headed inside so that I didn't have to watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 6th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>08:00<br>****Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London **

Black answered the door.

"She said you'd be here," he said and then walked off. "Still asleep."

For a moment I wondered if that was really him because it was the most civil thing he'd ever said, but then I remembered the portrait of his mother was in the next room and reasoned he didn't want to wake her up more than he wanted to insult me.

I went up the stairs to the room she and Hermione were sharing and gently knocked on the door. The only response I got was a growl. I guessed it was from Hermione's wolf… _dog_.

"Lupo, shut up," Hermione yawned.

The growling got louder.

"_Lupo!_ _Quiet! _You'll wake Abigail up."

The door opened a second later.

"Severus!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

I hadn't expected an act of such familiarity but didn't let it show. "Morning," I said.

"Hi!"

"_Owl!" _Black hollered from downstairs.

"Results!" she yelped and ran from the room.

A moment later she banged on Potter's door and woke him too.

I shut the door and walked over to Abigail's bed. She was sleeping as comfortably as she always did and I was loathe to wake her, but I knew she wanted to find out what her results were just as much as Miss Granger. I brushed some hair back from her face. She began to stir.

"Abigail, your results are here," I murmured.

She shot awake, "Really?"

She jumped out of bed, pulled on a dressing gown and ran down the stairs. I smiled and hurried after her. By the time I got to the kitchen she was just about to open her envelope. I was glad I hadn't missed it. She tore it open and ripped the letter out and then stared at it for a moment with an ever widening grin.

Ignoring the racket that Granger and Potter were making I walked over to her and quietly asked what grades she had.

"Outstanding," she whispered. "In everything!"

I smiled and hugged her. "I knew you'd do it."

"I actually did it!" she exclaimed and laughed.

Then Hermione and Potter walked over and they swapped papers.

"Oh, Harry, that's great! An O in potions too!" Abigail smiled and hugged him. "You can be an auror after all! What did you get, Hermione?"

"Same as you!"

"Yeah? Aweso – agh!" she hissed and clutched her arm.

I wanted to _kill_ the bastard. Didn't he know when to leave her alone?

"Do you really have to go?" Potter asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "We'll continue celebrating when we get back. See you in a bit," she hugged them once again and then headed upstairs.

I followed her out calming my nerves and making sure I had good shields up. She didn't bother getting dressed as she was decent enough as she was and everything that she wore was made from pure silk of the highest quality – a long sleeved fitted tunic, trousers and a long dressing gown – and were dark green. Her hair needed a cut in my opinion too, but I'd talk to her about it later. She always made a fuss about her hair and I didn't want to ruin her day anymore than it already had been.

We stood on the top step and disapparated.

"You can celebrate with Draco for a while," I reminded her.

"I know," she smiled. "I was trying not to grin when he called because I get to see him."

We walked inside the wards and up the path to the house. The Dark Lord was waiting on the doorstep with the doors closed behind him.

"You were excited to come, child," he crooned.

"Of course, Father," she replied and kissed his cheek as expected. "I got my OWL results, look," she passed him her results and waited for his response.

"You have done well, Child," he smiled. "You will be rewarded."

"Thank you, Father."

"For now I fear you cannot stay long. Draco I know is anxious to see you both and share his news. He is in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Father," she kissed his cheek again and dashed inside.

I followed.

Dobby, Lucius and Narcissa were in the kitchen as well. Lucius wore a proud smile and Narcissa was trying not to cry. Dobby was grinning inanely.

"Draco, what did you get?" Abigail asked as soon as she saw him.

He turned round with a smile, "Outstandings. You?"

"Same."

"What in _everything_?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yep," she grinned and hugged him.

He hugged her back and they congratulated each other. Narcissa took a photo.

"Dobby is happy for Miss Abbie and Master Draco. Dobby is very happy indeed!" the elf praised and then joined in with the hug.

They eventually broke apart and they hugged Lucius and Narcissa. Dobby got drinks for us all and then we sat down to discuss their NEWTs.

"I want to do everything I need to be an auror as well as ancient runes," Draco immediately said. "And care of magical creatures."

"Will you be able to handle that?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes."

"He will," I told her.

"Alright. Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she hugged him and almost started crying again.

"_Mother!" _he groaned and pushed her off.

"What about you, Abigail?" Lucius asked to shift the attention.

"Same as Draco, but I'll have to do Divination as well, won't I?"

"That's seven NEWTs, Abigail. You can't do all that," I told her.

"But I hardly have to do anything in defence, charms, potions and transfigurations. I know all the spells and the theory! Those classes are easy!"

"She has a point," Draco said. "I only spend half the time on my homework as Theodore and he's the cleverest in Slytherin."

"And I don't spend nearly so much time on mine as Hermione," Abigail told me.

I sighed knowing that I was bested. "We'll see how it goes."

Abigail nodded.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled, "Though it's still weird you guys not being there. Apart from that it was alright. I ate too much cake."

Lucius chucked, "You always do."

"We need to go," I sighed because I hated to break this little party up.

Abigail sighed too but stood up.

The Malfoys came with us as we walked out. Abigail and Draco continued to converse about their results and about specific questions in the exams. Narcissa, Lucius and I slowly turned to more important things.

"I have gained an ally in the Department of Mysteries who will relay information to me. A training auror too," Lucius said.

"They will be invaluable," I nodded.

"Draco and I have been discussing ways for him to carry out his task," Narcissa said, "He will need your help."

"You know he will have it."

She nodded.

We were at the main gates. Draco hugged Abigail and then we went back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Albus was in the kitchen when we got there and was talking quite happily to Hermione and Harry about their results. I happily sat down and joined in the conversation for five minutes and then Severus walked over and passed Harry a silver potioners knife.<p>

"I missed your birthday, Harry," he muttered and then walked out.

We all sat there for a moment in stunned amazement. Sev had just called 'Potter' _Harry_.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

The last time I'd talked to Sev about Harry he'd said that he couldn't 'let myself be close to the boy for obvious reasons'. I wondered what had happened to those reasons. He was keeping distance between them to keep himself safe. This sudden gesture made no sense whatsoever. Even Albus seemed confused.

"Perhaps he doesn't want to pretend anymore," Hermione suggested.

"You'd better let me have a look at that, Harry," Sirius said and held his hand out. "Might be poisoned."

Without thinking I swiped the knife off Harry and pinned Sirius's other hand to the table with it. Hermione screamed, Sirius yelped and tried to pull the knife out for a moment but then stopped and looked up at me.

"If it were poisoned you'd already be dead," I calmly said.

Then I slowly got up and walked out.

I walked out the front door, closed it quietly behind myself and then Disapparated to Hogsmeade. I saw Hagrid and he waved but I just stormed up the path to the castle. He followed.

"What are yeh doin' here, Abigail?" he asked not even having to hurry to keep up with me. "Yeh are supposed t' be at Sirius's house."

"I'm not staying there anymore," I snapped. "Not when he accuses Severus of betraying us every chance he gets!"

"What did he do this time?"

"Accused of him trying to poison Harry with a potions knife he gave him."

"He gave Harry a gift?"

"_Hagrid!"_

"Right. Sorry. So what did you do?"

"I pinned his hand to the table with it."

"Abigail! Yeh shouldn't've done tha'!"

"Well someone had to take drastic measures against him. And he was accusing my _brother_ of betraying us all! Someone has to stand up to him!"

"Severus don't exactly do himself any favours. Always bickerin' them two. Always did."

"Severus is defending himself because no one else will! Just, go back to your pub, Hagrid. I can let myself into the castle."

I sped up and Hagrid didn't bother to follow me. I got there about five minutes later and Albus was waiting for me. I didn't bother to wait for his lecture but headed inside and down to mine and Sev's rooms. I flopped down on the sofa and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmauld Place<strong>

The library was only quiet for a minute before I heard yelling from down in the kitchen. I'd come up here to get some peace and quiet while I waited for Albus to leave so that I could talk to him more about Draco's task, but even his voice was raised so I headed down there to see what the insufferable racket was about. I paused on the stairs when I could hear the voices clearly.

"No I won't calm down, Albus!" Hermione screeched which made her dog whimper. "Severus saved my life, risked his own and all Sirius can do is insult him at every opportunity. And you just _let_ him! Severus is risking more than any of us put together and the only people who truly appreciate that are me and Abigail because even you take advantage of what he –"

"Can't you see it, Hermione, he just raised Abigail to get into his good books! He doesn't care what happens to her anymore than he cares about –"

"Sirius!" Albus shouted. "I trust both of them with all our lives. Do not question them."

"I don't question Abigail, she's devoted to him! But she doesn't understand who he really is –"

"She does," Harry put in. "Better than you. Better than any of us. I'm going to the castle for the rest of the summer."

"Me too." Hermione said.

"But… Harry! Why?"

"Because Molly will let you in at The Burrow. I've seen how Professor Snape has helped Hermione, saw his pain after he was ordered to torture her and you still don't trust that I trust him! Not to mention that he's one of my best friend's brothers! I trust Abigail more than anyone else and if she says he's on our side then he is. _He's a better man than you_."

A moment later the door was flung open and Harry, Hermione and Albus walked out and filed passed me. I stood there stunned. I'd expected Hermione to defend me one day, but Harry too?

"Aren't you coming, Severus?" Albus asked from the top of the stairs.

I turned round and followed them out the door.

Albus Apparated us directly into the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts.

"I believe Mr. Filch is out of the castle for the week and only Hagrid remains otherwise," Albus said before mysteriously walking off.

"I'm going to find Abigail," Hermione said.

"Try our quarters," I told her. "Harry, I need to speak with you a moment."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

I decided the best place for this was neutral ground so to speak and so headed for the great hall. It was empty apart from the dais that the staff tables sat on. We both walked over there and sat on the steps facing each other.

"Allow me to explain what has no doubt appeared to you as strange behaviour," I began.

He nodded and patiently waited.

"When I was a student here I was in the same year as your mother and father. I knew Lily well. We met before we started Hogwarts – it was I who told her she was a witch and we became fast friends. Your father however seemed intent on despising me from almost the moment he met me. I will not go into details but needless to say your mother and I grew apart and I joined the Death Eaters when I left school and she married your father.

"I never forgot Lily's friendship. It was the only true friendship I ever had. When I first saw you and you looked so much like your father all I could see was a replica of the person who'd treated me so badly and stolen Lily from me. I couldn't see that you were her son to.

"Then on your birthday an old class mate of mine appeared at my house just as I was about to leave for the party. Her skills were noticed by the Dark Lord and in order to gain her allegiance he took her children hostage. She disappointed him in some trivial way and as punishment murdered her girls. Their names were Janie and Mia.

"I began to see that…They had no father figure as he died years ago. With the Order you have many father figures – your godfather, Lupin – and you've had Mr. Weasley since you started living there. So unlike Mia and Janie you have a father figure but unlike them you do not have a mother.

"People often tell you what your father was like and the things he did at school, but all they can tell you about Lily is that she was so uncommonly kind and that you have her eyes.

"Everyone deserves to know who their parents are and who they were. Janie and Mia grew up and died not knowing who their father was. I won't let you grow up not knowing anything about your mother.

"If you ever want to know anything about her you should not hesitate to ask."

"You'd really do that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"How are you going to explain this to Voldemort?"

I sighed and said, "You have your mother's heart." Then I reached out and moved some of his damned unruly hair to the side, "And you have her eyes. God, you have her eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>Snape Quarters<strong>

Hermione sat with me eventually and rubbed soothing circles into my back. Lupo sat close by too. It helped a little. I really could have done with a hug from Draco or Sev, but they were nowhere near by.

"Harry and I are staying here for the rest of the summer," she said.

"You didn't have to."

"I'm as fed up as you with Sirius's behaviour. Harry trusts Severus as much as I do now too."

"Yeah?" I asked feeling a little brighter and looked up at her.

"Yeah. They're talking at the minute. I think he's telling Harry why he called him Harry."

"Oh. What about Ron?"

She sighed. It was all the answer I needed.

"I think he's going to need a little more convincing."

"Yeah."

"You know how he is."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, now that were here you can show us what you normally do in your summer holidays."

"I normally annoy Sev because I'm bored."

"I'd rather you didn't do that," he said from the doorway.

I sat up and looked around. He sighed when he saw my tear stained face and sat next to me. I leaned into his side.

"Whilst you stay here for the summer you may make use of these rooms," he told Hermione and Harry. "No doubt Abigail would bring you down here without my permission anyway."

Hermione chuckled and Harry smiled.

"We could have a month long sleepover," I joked.

"If that's what you want," he nodded. "Have fun while you are here and," he whispered, "I give you my permission to harass Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris as much as you want when they get back!"

We all laughed.

"I'll show you to my room," I said to Hermione and Harry and stood up, "Ow! Sev, you're sat on my hair!"

He freed it and said, "You should get it cut then."

"I like it this long!"

"You can sit on it. It's ridiculous."

"I'm not having it cut. Come on, Harry, Hermione."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I watched her walk away. True her hair was beautiful, but for the job she had she really needed to keep it at a reasonable length or at least tied up. It was going to take a while for her to give in, but she always did eventually.<p>

They came back ten minutes later no doubt after rearranging her room and putting two more beds in there and Abigail had put her hair in two plaits.

"I have to get back," I told them.

"Be careful," Hermione said.

"Yeah. Take care," Harry nodded.

"When are you coming back?" Abigail asked.

"Hopefully in a few days. Don't make a mess."

"Oh we will," she promised. "Cookies, cakes, flapjacks. That kitchen is going to be unrecognisable."

I kissed her forehead and then told her to, "Have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 16th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening<br>****Malfoy Manor**

Draco knocked on my bedroom door. With a lazy wave of my hand I opened it and made some space for him in the window ledge I was sat in. It was just us two in the house. Tom and Bellatrix were off somewhere doing something, Lucius had been kept behind at the ministry doing whatever it was that he did, Narcissa was visiting Pansy Parkinson's mother and Dobby was getting some rare herb to put in a cake or something.

"Has Severus lectured you about your hair yet?" he asked.

"Many times," I replied and put the book I was reading down.

"You've not given in yet? It only normally takes a few days."

"What can I say? I'm getting even more stubborn. Yours looks nice."

He was growing it a little longer than he had for a few years and it framed his face quite nicely.

"Thanks," he smiled. "You got a costume yet?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah."

"Got a date?"

He looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Not Pansy, please tell me you're not taking _Pansy_!"

He morosely nodded. "Better than Millicent Boulistrode or Daphne Greengrass."

"I suppose."

"You?"

"Harry Potter of all ironies."

"I can just about handle that," he muttered.

I laughed. "What?"

"I mean, I'd like to take you of course, but it's better than Longbottom taking you!"

I laughed and then admitted, "I'd have no feet left at the end of the first dance if I went with him!"

"Precisely."

I sighed. "It's a shame we can't go together."

"Yeah."

We were silent for a while just content to be in each others company. We hadn't been able to just be friends for a long time and I really couldn't wait until term started and we could hang out in mine and Sev's rooms. Somehow though we were both lying to the main players in this war when we were there, things were simpler at the castle.

"I – I've been thinking," he said in an unusual hesitant voice. "I heard the Dark Lord talking to Aunt Bella the other day about his plans for you and I – I mean, I want you to – to chose me. I won't hurt you, you know that and so does Severus and if – if someone hurt you I – I'm not sure I could live with that," he didn't go bright red as he said it as I know for sure I would have done and the gesture really meant a lot, it honestly did. I'd known that if I had asked him he would have, but I didn't expect him to offer.

"I can't do that to you, Draco," I truthfully told him.

He very nearly sighed in relief but kept it mostly hidden, "But if you get to chose the offer is there."

I nodded not really sure what to say.

"How much longer are you here for?" he asked.

"I leave in the morning."

"So soon?" Tom asked from the door.

We both jumped up wondering just how much of the conversation he'd been witness to.

"We did not see you there, Father," I apologised.

"It is no matter, my Child. Albus is keeping you close," he said.

"He is very protective of me, Father."

"Ah, a sign that your cover is strong indeed."

He walked in to the room and looked at Draco. "Lucius said that you have had to resign yourself to taking the Parkinson girl to this ball Hogwarts has planned."

"Yes, My Lord."

"What a shame you could not take someone more worthy. And who is it you have to endure, My Child?"

"Potter."

"Oh dear. What a shame indeed. However, the irony makes you an amusing match for him. If only they all knew of it."

"If only indeed, Father, then I would not have to go with him. They'd ban me from the whole pointless debacle and I could spend my time more usefully employed."

"That is how I would have it also, My Child.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 23rd August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<br>****Albus Dumbledore's Office  
><strong>**Headmaster's tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

"Draco will need help to fail in his task," Albus informed me as if I didn't know that that was the only option we had. "I think it's time. You know what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-Morning<br>****The Island  
><strong>**The Black Lake  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

It was one of the few pleasant days left that summer would give us before another harsh winter closed in. Harry was on the quidditch pitch chasing a snitch, Hermione was reading in the main quadrangle and I'd sought peace and solitude on the island I used to play with Draco on. I hadn't been here for what felt like years. Everything was still the same as it used to be, the trees, the sun gently warming my back and the sound of a tiny stream trickling by. Birds still sung their songs and red squirrels still collected nuts for the winter.

I just walked around remembering the places Draco and I used to frequent with Charity. The rocks on the south west corner which we used as an Indian stronghold, the small clearing where we'd chase each other for hours at a time when we were infants, the oldest tree which we used to have picnics in the branches of. There were so many memories, all good, which stemmed from here.

We used to spend whole days here with either Narcissa or Charity and we'd just run and be free. The first of the summer's rays burned our skin and then the next would turn it into a tan and we'd look like foreigners with how dark our skin would get. One particularly hot year the sun had bleached the top layers of my hair as blonde as Draco's and we'd almost looked like twins. There was still a photo somewhere.

"Tig!" Draco shouted and wacked my shoulder.

I spun round and stared after him for a moment unable to believe he was here. Then I was off running after him between the trees remembering every rise and fall and twist and turn of the path we were on. Draco remembered it just as well and raced ahead even though he was as bare foot as I was.

I remembered a shortcut and took it. It ended in a four foot high drop so I waited for him to get close and then I jumped on top of him. We tumbled to the ground laughing and rolled a little way down a small slope before I got up, said 'Tig!' and ran off again. He managed to grab my t-shirt and pull me back down and then ran off.

Oh, so that's what we were doing was it? Not tig, but a free for all? Well then. _Game. On._ I ran after him and tackled him to the floor on the bank of the island even though I knew he was going to land in the water. He rolled us over and then ran off again, but I caught hold of his shoe lace and he always double knotted his shoes. He tripped over and landed face first in the shallows and was now as soaked as I was. I ran off in the other direction.

He caught up with me not two moments later and grabbed both of my hands and spun us round. I screamed because I'd never quite decided if I liked this game or not but joined in anyway and we spun and spun until we fell over laughing. Unable to walk in a straight line we stumbled back onto dry land to recover and waved to the giant squid which was coming to see what all the noise was about.

When we were recovered I chucked a handful of sand in Draco's face and ran back to the water. He just stayed sat up on the little beach for a moment.

"Too tired to come and play?" I mocked.

"Yes. Hungry too."

He stood up and walked a little closer. "I brought some lunch."

I thought about it for a moment. "I'm thinking… No!" I splashed some water in his face.

"Wow, real mature," he said and wiped his face dry.

"I know," I grinned and did it again.

And then again.

"Oh this is _so_ it!" he smiled and splashed me back.

We played in the water for ages, until we were famished. Then we slowly made our way to the tree where we always had lunch. We laughed all the way as the water from our hair and clothes dripped to the floor making us slip and slide.

"Oh just look at you two!" Charity exclaimed.

My head snapped up and I smiled.

"Surprise," Draco murmured.

"What am I going to tell your mother, Draco? And what am I going to attempt to tell Severus, hum, Abigail?" she continued.

She always used to say that. I smiled even more.

"That we got captured by the Indians and had to break free," I repeated from my childhood.

"Yeah and that the only way to break free was to go down river but there weren't any boats so we had to swim," Draco said.

Charity sighed, "I've put some clothes out by the tree for you, come on. Before you catch a chill."

She ushered us over to the tree and just like always there were sets of dry clothes on either side of the tree. I got changed into the dry jeans and one of Sev's shirts. It was large on him and so massive on me and came down passed my knees and nearly fell off my shoulders the sleeves were well over my fingers. I never normally got given one of his shirts and wondered for a moment why I had one this time, but then my stomach grumbled and I decided food was more important. I climbed up the tree where Charity was already sat setting things out.

I helped myself to sandwiches, some pasta, crisps and a bit of chicken and tucked in just as Draco joined us. There was a little less room than we were used to so we sat on the branches that reached out from this centre point and let our feet dangle.

"Have fun?" Charity asked.

"Yeah!" we both replied and then carried on eating.

"Look, there's Severus!" she exclaimed and pointed to a gap in the trees.

We looked over and saw him heading towards us.

"You coming up?" I asked when he was in earshot.

"Why else would I be here?" he asked and began to climb the tree.

He squeezed in on the branch I was at on and looked at me for a moment.

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?"

"Because I wasn't rummaging around her t-shirt draw," Draco said. "The trousers were lying on the floor."

"Actually they were artfully placed," I corrected. "So, what have you been doing, Sev?"

"A week before the class is over run by hormonal teenagers, snivelling first years, bratty second years and over confident third years? Tidying my classroom and office and savouring the peace."

We laughed at that. It was a typical response, one we'd heard many times before but in different words.

And so we spent the rest of the day assured that Hermione and Harry wouldn't be able to come to the island talking about classes and what to expect in our NEWT year as well as what had happened over our summers. Draco, Sev and I edited chunks of our holidays out but made a lot of the good bits.

It was evening time when we went inside. I expected Draco to floo straight home, but Severus beckoned him down to our quarters.

"Oh, don't ruin the day, Severus," Charity pleaded.

"I'm not," he replied and walked off.

Draco and I followed.

When we were close to our quarters Sev began to explain himself, "The Dark Lord believes you are here to receive instruction as to your task. However, that can wait another two weeks I think. Instead you are here to spill the beans as it were."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

Sev opened the door to our rooms. Harry and Hermione were sat in there eating pie.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as soon as he saw him.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. These two have a tale to tell," Severus intoned.

Understanding dawned on Draco and I and we looked at each other for a moment grinning. We bounced into the lounge and sat on the sofa opposite Harry and Hermione and helped ourselves to the stake and ale pie that was on the coffee table. Sev served himself and then sat in his armchair ready to adjudicate if needs be.

Harry hadn't taken his eyes off Draco. I resisted the urge to snap at him.

"How good are your occlumency shields, Harry?" I asked.

Since Hermione had been back Harry had taken the war very seriously and had asked her to teach him the skill.

"As good as mine," Hermione said. "What do you and… _Draco_, need to tell us."

"Something very important that you can't tell Ron," I told them, "I know you don't like the idea, I don't either, but until we know how much he trusts us and then learns to occulate we can't tell him anything about this."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked. She didn't look comfortable with the idea at all, but she was already holding so many secrets of mine that she probably figured that one more wasn't much to worry about.

"Myself and my parents spy for the light," Draco said so completely seriously there was no room to argue the point.

They both looked astonished. I nearly laughed.

"But… You're in Slytherin," Harry managed to say. "And so were your parents."

"And so was I and Abigail nearly was too," Sev put in.

"He has a point, Harry," Hermione gently said. "Just listen to them for a while and I'm sure they'll explain."

He stiffly nodded.

And so we took our time explaining how we grew up and how we learned things and the ways we worked together now. We answered all the questions that Harry had and either confirmed or denied the theories Hermione had.

And it finally felt good to have someone else finally know. I felt the relief in my chest and saw it in Draco's eyes. Finally someone else knew. It didn't really matter if it made sense to them yet, because _they_ _knew_.

"I can see why we can't tell Ron yet," Hermione said a few moments after we were finished.

"But why have you told us?" Harry asked.

"I think you're supposed to help me fail the task the Dark Lord has given me," Draco said.

"He's given you a task?" Hermione gasped.

"I – I have to kill Dumbledore," he sighed.

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione softly exclaimed.

"You're not going to do it are you?" Harry asked.

"No! Don't be an idiot, Potter! Weren't you listening to anything we just said?"

"Guys," I put in, "Calm down alright. This isn't helping any of us. Severus, what do you want us to do?"

* * *

><p>Finally we were getting to it. I leaned forward in my chair and looked at them all very seriously.<p>

"You, Harry are in possession of the Marauder's map are you not?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Use it. Watch Draco's movements at night. He's going to be given free passage through the castle at night. Lupin tells me that you can charm the map to track one particular person and to alert you to when they are placing someone in danger. When he places something meant for Albus's death it will alert you."

"I'll use Dad's cloak to retrieve it."

I nodded. He wasn't such an idiot after all. I passed him a piece of parchment. "Instructions of how to do it. Hermione, I need you to research. We won't be able to play this game forever. Look for spells and potions that will give the appearance of death and as soon as you find anything tell either myself or Albus."

She nodded. "I've never seen anything in the main part of the library so I'll look in the restricted section."

"I'll tell Madam Pince. Abigail, you are to liaise between them and pass messages on from myself and Albus if necessary. Focus mostly on your own task."

"You have a task too?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and looked to me for permission.

I nodded.

"I have to locate the Philosopher's Stone. This one's just my task though. You three need to stay out of it and not tell Albus. You know the risks of him getting it."

"What risks?" Harry asked.

"You don't know anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Draco incredulously asked.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't know about dark –"

"It's not dark," I interrupted. "But it gives the owner the elixir of lift. It's a life sustaining substance."

"You mean if he gets that he'll never get old?"

"Exactly."

"Then we should be focusing on that!"

"Even if he has it he can still die, but Albus is the only one powerful enough to bring about his death. Without Albus we are lost. Focus on protecting him. Hermione, you are only allowed in the library for three hours a day while the elves rest from tidying it."

"Why can't we tell the headmaster about the stone?" Hermione asked.

"Tom will know if Albus lets me take it or the fight was staged." I explained.

They seemed to accept that.

"What are we supposed to do the rest of the time?" Harry demanded. "We have a week left before school starts."

"Learn to live with each other. It will help build your trust and that is pivotal to your success. If you don't trust each other you will fail."

I wasn't saying that for Hermione's benefit because she knew it well enough, but Potter? I wasn't sure how much he accepted the news of Draco's loyalties and needed to be made properly aware of the severity of what was going on. He needed to trust Draco as much as he trusted the girls. I didn't want to stoop as low trust exercised though. They were ridiculous.

"How are we going to do that then?" he asked.

"Your sleep over has just gained a new member."

* * *

><p><strong>See, flipped on it's head. Hope you liked this overly long chapter! Let me know. That review box at the bottom of this chapter is just so tempting isn't it? A huge thank you to all who reveiwed lest time! <em>LoveLaughMusic<em> - You're awesome (she's read every HP fic I've written in a matter of days) and the scene you suggested for 'He Broke My Wand' is a work in progress - it'll be up either today or tomorrow. _Phonexia24_ - I would have updated this last night about half an hour after you PM'd me, but it was so friggin late over here I nearly fell asleep doing it. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer of this one! (Yes, that is a bribe, I'm not at all ashamed to admit it lol) **

**Next time... A lighthearted chapter of the first day Harry and Hermione have to learn to trust Draco. You can blame Hagrid for the ensuing chaos. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **


	31. Saturday 24th August 1996

**For _Readergirl99_ who was the first to review the last chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 24th August 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>07:00<br>****Abigail Snape's Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

Something kicking my face woke me up. I tried to sit up but something heavy was pinning my stomach down. I quickly realised it was Draco's leg and it was him that had kicked me in the face. We hadn't been able to get another bed in here last night and Sev had disallowed bunk-beds, so Hermione had offered to share my double bed with me but Draco refused to sleep in her bed, and so did Harry so Draco had had to sleep in my bed. I wasn't too fussed since we slept opposite ways round, but he'd been tossing and turning all night and I'd only just got to sleep half an hour ago.

I kicked him in the face back. Gently of course, but he woke up with a start which also woke the other two.

"What's the matter, Abbie?" Draco asked.

"You kicked me in the face," I snapped because I really was tired. "And you've woken me up every five minutes before that."

"Sorry."

"Well, since you guys need to learn to trust each other we may as well get started now. Which one of you is going to help Draco get breakfast?"

I got out of bed and wrapped a dressing gown around myself.

"Why do I have to make breakfast?" he demanded. "It's your house."

"And you kept me up all night."

"I can make pancakes," Harry offered. "I can do it by myself."

"And Draco can show you where everything is," I told them fixing both of them with a very Professor Snape like glare. "Make some for Severus too, he'll be up in half an hour."

Half an hour later I was barely awake and decided that I was turning the beds into bunks tonight whether Sev liked it or not. Just as we were finishing up our first pancakes Sev walked in looked rested and refreshed. Lucky sod.

"What are you doing today?" he asked and put some fruit on his pancake.

"I thought we could make a raft and row around the lake," Draco said.

"What with?" Harry bluntly asked.

"We could find some wood and Abbie could transfigure some rope for us."

"That's the stupidest idea I ever heard. We could just use a boat."

"Yeah, we could," Draco nodded, "But where's the fun in that?"

"Well, in a boat I'll know I'm not going to fall in."

"That's not the point, Harry," Hermione said. "You need to learn to work with Draco."

"I'll be able to when I have to," he muttered.

"Harry, do you want Albus to die?" Draco asked. "I know I don't."

"Right, fine. I'll go make a raft."

I really wanted to bang my head on a table. Sure Harry had focused yesterday when we told him about Draco's task, but that was because he really wanted to save Albus and if that meant working with Draco it was fine. It seemed that having to work with him before then was going to be an entirely different challenge. Sure Harry didn't have much of a reason to like Draco with the act Draco had been keeping up, but they needed to work with each other.

It seemed that the only reason Harry believed everything we told him was because he trusted me.

It was going to be a long day.

After breakfast we packed a picnic together without any arguments since Draco was making Sandwiches and Harry was the other side of the kitchen making drinks. Draco offered to carry it all to show his real personality off more. I hated that he was having to suck up to Harry, but it was the only way this was going to work, at least to start off with.

We trooped down to the lake and saw Hagrid stood the other side of a tree.

"Ello!" he called. "Yeh've been allowed to tell then?"

"Only Hermione and Harry because they can occulate," I shrugged.

"Hagrid, do you know where there're any logs we can make a raft with?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't know about a raft, but I've got something that might work for yeh," he thoughtfully replied and lumbered off.

We all followed with excited smiles. He took us to the boat house where a couple of broken boats were beached.

"The storm last night broke 'em and I need them fer the first years, yeh know. Why don't you, Harry, work with Draco and let the girls work together and see who's better, eh? And no using magic, Abigail, that's cheatin'!" he said pointing a finger at me. "There's some tools in the cupboard over there and yeh need to coat 'em with resin mind so they don't rot. Just fix some new planks onto 'em and join 'em together and I'll be back on check on yeh at lunch," he smiled and then walked off.

We looked at the boats for a moment. They were broken into two or three pieces each and were battered everywhere else. We all looked at each other wondering how were going to fix them both by lunch but then got stuck in figuring out which bits were supposed to go together. That in itself took half an hour and even then we weren't sure.

"Couldn't we just make new boats?" Hermione asked.

I looked at the pile of wood that was set aside. "Not enough wood."

"I'm not sure these pieces go together," Draco said looking at one of the boats.

"Yeah they do," Harry said. "See the colour change in the wood? I think there were a couple of bits that were smashed to splinters that's all."

Draco looked at the section Harry was pointing at and then nodded. "Okay."

Harry looked stunned for a moment.

"Shall we get started then?" I asked.

"Yeah, but how do we get all the wood to stick together without using nails?"

"Tension and pressure," Hermione said.

We all looked at her dumbfounded.

"I saw a programme on telly –"

"Telly?" Draco asked.

"You don't know what a telly is?" Harry laughed.

"Pure blood who doesn't take muggle studies," Draco pointed out somehow managing to not sound like a pompous arse.

"A television," Hermione continued, "It shows moving pictures like wizarding photographs but they can go on for over an hour and you can hear people talking and things. You can play video games on them as well."

"Really? What's a 'video game'?" he asked amazed.

I laughed almost hysterically along with Harry and Hermione.

"What? It's not my fault I don't know about muggle inventions!" he snapped.

I forced myself to calm down enough to talk, "I'll get Charity show you what one looks like. Shall we get back to this?"

"Yes. Let's," he snapped.

"Okay," Hermione managed to say. "Right, well, I saw this programme and the said that the keel," she pointed to the thick bit of wood at the bottom of the boat where the two sides met, "and the top rail keep are attached really tightly and clamp the wood together so that it's more or less water tight and keeps everything in place. The resin Hagrid wants us to use helps fill in the seems between each bit of wood and kind of glues it together."

"Oh, I get it!" Draco exclaimed, "Come on. Harry, lets get started and beat the girls."

"Just remember that they still need to be safe enough for the first years," I warned.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off. "If they can carry you two they'll be fine for scrawny firsties."

"If they can carry us? Draco! You're heavier than me!"

"Muscle is heavier than –"

I put him under a _silencio_ charm and then snapped to work.

Hermione was chuckling to herself but ducked her head down to work.

It was a pretty laborious task, but the closer we got to finishing our boats the more energy we had. I paused a moment to look at Harry and Draco and they seemed to be working together quite well already even though they only talked to give instructions to each other. At least they weren't bickering. Hermione looked too and then smiled.

We began painting our boats about half an hour later and then sat on some logs that were in a rough circle picking dried resin off our fingers and ate lunch a little early.

"How long is it going to take them to dry off do you think?" Harry asked.

"Don't know," Hermione said. "Overnight maybe."

"Over night!" both Harry and Draco exclaimed.

"I thought we'd at least get to test them out today."

"Oh no. Boat makin' is a long process," Hagrid said having managed to sneak up behind us. "Hermione's right. Yeh will have to wait 'til tomorrow to test 'em out. Yeh look like yeh've done an excellent job!"

We all smiled.

"I'm goin' to need some help with the hippogriffs next, whose comin'?"

We all said that we would and then got back to our lunches. Hagrid walked back to whatever he had been doing telling us that we only had an hour before he needed our help.

"I wonder what he needs," I said.

"I saw him looking at the fence yesterday when I was flying. You know the one for the paddock?" Harry said, "It was broken in a couple of places and the ground around some of the posts was really wet and they were sinking."

"Harry, he said hippogriffs," I reminded him.

"Well, maybe he's fixed it and wants to bring them in to see if it's good enough or something."

Turns out he was exactly right. Hagrid brought them all forward and made us bow to them all before we could do anything. Buckbeak and the pygmy hippogriff bowed first and then the rest followed suit. He placed us in positions around the fence and then he let them loose. We were to stop them escaping if they tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Astronomy Tower<strong>

I watched Abigail, Draco, Hermione and Harry from the astronomy tower for a while. I couldn't quite believe Hagrid was letting them work with a heard of hippogriffs, but they were working well together so I didn't go down and stop them.

Then Hermione began to talk to Draco and they conversed for a while. Then Harry joined in when Hermione asked a question. True he didn't talk to Draco at all, but at least they weren't arguing. Abigail just watched them. Perhaps this crazy idea of Albus's was going to work after all.

"And so the lions accept a snake," Minerva said from my side.

I hadn't heard her arrive and wondered how long she'd been stood there.

"It will be difficult for them until Ronald is in the fold," I reminded her.

"You know he has to learn occlumency before he can be told. You should perhaps start teaching him when term resumes."

"I have enough on my plate. Albus will have to do it. Forgive me, Minerva, but I do not believe he has the concentration to learn how to do it."

"He will have inclination enough when he learns that his friends are hiding something from him," she wisely replied.

I wanted to believe her if only for Abigail's sake, but I wasn't convinced will power was enough alone in this case. You had to be a skilled magic user to occulate, and had to be focused for long stretches of time. Mr. Weasley was neither. He was skilled enough or NEWTs, but this was above that level, at least to the level of skill he needed. If his homework was anything to judge he couldn't concentrate for more than five minutes together unless he was playing quidditch.

I didn't voice those thoughts. Minerva was a wise witch and had probably already had them. If she hadn't she wouldn't want to hear them.

"I don't like this idea of his, Severus," she confided.

"Abigail and Draco are already heavily involved in the war, Harry is the 'Chosen one' and is the person the Dark Lord desires to kill most, and Miss Granger is the only person with the researching skills we need who can occulate."

"I can research!"

"But you don't. It would arouse suspicion of the Slytherins if you suddenly spent three hours a day in the library. Crabbe and Goyle have already been instructed by their parents to watch for any unusual behaviour in the castle. Miss Granger spends so much time in the library already an extra three hours in her first NEWT year will go unnoticed."

"I still –"

"She was always going to help protect Albus. At least this way they have a plan constructed for them and we can guess their movements."

"You believe this to be the safest way?"

"I do."

She nodded. "At least she has been able to tell someone the truth about Draco."

"The only question is, can Potter act?"

"I'm sure he can manage to argue with Draco in the corridors. They're old hands at it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hippogriff Paddock<strong>

"Harry!" Dumb-er-Dore called.

We all turned to face him.

"I need your assistance with something."

"Sure," Harry smiled and walked over to him.

Albus didn't waste any time in Disapparating.

* * *

><p><strong>19:17<br>****Lounge  
><strong>**Snape Quarters **

"Where do you think they are, Sev?" Abigail asked.

She'd been talking to Hermione and Draco about the whereabouts of the headmaster and Mr. Potter for some time. Hermione was pacing.

"He did not tell me he was leaving the castle," I replied.

"They've been gone for five hours now," Hermione said sounding worried.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Albus is with him, he won't get hurt," Draco soothed.

"I know," she told herself and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Here, mark these," I told her passing her the homework I'd not yet marked. It was last years first year's work and was boring me to an early grave.

She eagerly took it knowing that she would be able to distract herself with it.

"They're going to wonder where your dry whit and humour has gone," Draco joked. "They'll wonder if you are in fact the real Severus Snape or an imposter using pollyjuice."

"I'll include my 'dry whit and humour' at a more convenient time," I promised.

"Someone's put one hundred and fourteen uses of dragon's blood," Hermione laughed.

"Well, they're only a hundred and two – Harry!" Abigail exclaimed.

We all looked over to the door with the exception of Hermione who took it upon herself to run over to him and throw her arms around his neck even though, more maybe because, he looked miserable. Albus closed the door but stayed stood next to it.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked and looked him in the eye.

"I have to kill him," he said in a toneless voice.

"What?"

"The prophecy. Dumbledore took me to retrieve this prophecy," he took it out of his pocket and showed the small orb from his coat pocket.

"What does it say?"

"Tell them, Harry," Albus softly said.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

My heart clenched in frozen shock. I hadn't heard the whole prophecy that day, I knew that, but only now did I know the extent to which I'd implicated Harry when I told the Dark Lord. It could have been Neville Longbottom too. Harry wasn't the chosen one because of who he was, but because of what was done to him. He was marked as the Dark Lord's equal, but not just with the scar which resided on his forehead.

When he killed Lily it wasn't murder, not exactly. She'd sacrificed herself. He wasn't fully prepared to kill her so it wasn't quite murder. He hadn't intended to kill her when he set out so he didn't lose another shard of his soul. But when he tried to kill Harry – that was murder plain and simple. He'd lost part of his soul even though Harry hadn't died and where better to lodge itself but a living, breathing person?

I looked over to Albus with rage in my eyes. He just looked infinitely sad.

"Excuse us," I said to the children and walked over to Albus.

He disapparated us to his office.

"You knew all this time, didn't you?" I accused.

"Yes," he said and sat heavily in his chair.

"Does he know?"

He looked up at me. "Have you come to care for the boy?"

"I promised to Lily's memory to protect him!" I hissed. "If I couldn't save her then the least I could so was watch over her son!"

"But you've been calling him Harry all holiday, don't you –"

"My reasons are my own, Albus."

He sighed and said, "Voldemort has to do it himself when he as at this most weak and vulnerable."

My heart stopped again. First Lily. Now Harry.

"Is there no other way?"

"No. I know that it is in your heart to tell him, Severus, but let him have this year at least. Let him be a boy for a while longer."

"The only reason you suggested that he help is so that he becomes involved in the war earlier and gives himself up!" I shouted. "You're… You've raised him like a pig for slaughter!"

He didn't say anything. He knew I was right.

I turned to walk out.

"There's more."

I sharply turned back to him.

"He doesn't completely trust you yet. Nor does he trust that Abigail is fully accepted here."

"That is for us to fix."

"There is only one way. You must be the one to kill me when the time comes whether there are safeguards in place or not."

Again my whole world came crashing to a sudden stop.

"We will delay."

"No you must not. I fear it is the only way to win the war and we need to do it before there are none of the light left to fight."

"Albus –"

"You will have to go straight to him. Abigail will have to stay here and convince everyone that she denounces you," he sighed again. "It will only work if you do not tell her."

"You ask too much."

* * *

><p>Severus came back <em>crying<em>. We all stopped what we were doing and stared at him as he walked through the lounge and into his room. He softly closed the door.

I scrambled up, heart pounding because only the worst news could affect him like this, and hurried after him. The door was locked when I got there and not just with colliportus.

I knocked.

"Sev?"

"Leave me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Leave me, Abigail."

"Sev…" I began not really sure how to get him to open the door. "Sev, open the door or I'm busting it down."

I waited for a long minute but there was still no answer.

"Sev, come on, let me in. Like you said when I was three it's the Severus and Abigail show all the way, right?"

Still no answer.

"Severus Tobias Snape I swear on Merlin's grave if you don't open the door right now I'll –"

It slowly opened.

I sighed in relief and stepped in making sure to close it behind me. I also put a sound proofing charm around the room. Only once I'd done that did I look at him. He was sat on his bed against the headboard with his knees drawn up, his arms clutching them and huge sobs started to wrack his chest and his head fell to his knees.

I wasn't able to walk forward for a long moment. I'd never seen him scared much less a crying wreck. And he looked so small and not at all like the strong, brave older brother who'd been by my side for as long as I could remember.

Slowly I walked over to him and then sat by his side.

"Abigail?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, Sev?"

"I wish Ma were here."

I sighed and put my arms around him. He cried into my shoulder and I just sat there not knowing what to do.

"If I tell you you can't tell anyone. Not even Hermione. She won't be able to act through this," he eventually said.

"What is it?"

He sat up facing me and crossed his legs. "Do you by chance know what Horcruxes are?"

I shook my head.

"It's an object which conceals part of someone's soul. After they've murdered someone they can guide that part of their soul into an object. If the person is killed they can be brought back using the Horcrux."

"Let me guess, Tom has many."

"Had. Remember when Lucius came in suffering the effects of a poison?"

"Hard to forget," she grimaced. "He'd just destroyed one of them?"

"Yes. He's destroyed many. There are only two left. One we are unsure about, the other… The other is Harry."

I gasped as my heart stopped and my mind began to race tumbling thoughts over one after another trying to find an explanation. Then it sang out to me like a brass bell.

"That night in Godric's Hollow," I whispered with narrowed eyes. "Lily's sacrifice protected him somehow and the curse rebounded. Part of Tom's soul lodged itself within Harry. 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal'."

"The Dark Lord must be the one to destroy the horcrux. He never meant to turn Harry into a horcrux and to my knowledge doesn't know that he has."

"To kill him you mean," I said rather bluntly.

"Yes," he said and hung his head. "I – I heard part of the prophecy in my youth. I told the Dark Lord what I knew. I should be the one to tell him."

"When are you going to?"

"The Dark Lord must kill Harry when he's at his most vulnerable. Harry need not know until then."

"And this is why Harry's being allowed to help out so much, isn't it? To get used to the ideas of war and fighting him."

He nodded.

"Sev, Albus would have told you if there was another way. He doesn't want Harry to die either."

"He's preparing him for death!"

"He's helping him fight."

"He's sending Harry to his death!"

"Remember the other part of the prophecy. 'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'… Hermione and I have been thinking, well, what if it means that there will be a dual between them before the end?"

"There won't be… There can't be. I promised to protect him!"

"He might survive again yet," I soothed. It was as much for my benefit as his.

"Severus?" Hermione softly asked and knocked on the door. "Is there anything we can get for you?"

He looked at the door at a loss.

"I'll tell her someone you know well has been killed," I told him and walked over to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this update is a bit later than recently, but <em>etherian's<em> absolutely fantastic HP fic '_Back in Time_' completely distracted me from everything and kept me up all night and I pulled a 36 hour day! Seriously go check it out! So, sorry for the delay in this chapter coming up, but did you like it? **

**Next time... I'm actaully going to re-write that chapter and change it a little so I'm not overly sure, but expect an eventful boat trip!  
><strong>

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
><strong>


	32. Sunday 25th August 1996

**Sorry it's been a while again, just getting back into the swing of school life. Hope you like this chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 25th August 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

I was allowed only half an hour of peace that morning before a rowdy brood of Gryffindors and a Slytherin noisily bounded into the kitchen. I'd been up all night working on some potions for Madam Pomfrey that needed to be brewed by moonlight and was not in the mood for delinquent children to be scraping chairs along the floor, chattering at high volume and clashing spoons against the side of their bowls.

"Quiet!" I barked after only five seconds of it.

They all froze in place and flickered their eyes over to me.

"I have been brewing all night and would appreciate an appropriate cap on the volume," I glared.

"Sorry, Sev!" Abigail said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, sorry," Draco said in the same way.

I rolled my eyes and resumed eating.

"We're going to be able to test the boat out in a couple of hours!" Harry exclaimed in that annoying whisper.

"I just hope we don't fall in," Hermione nervously murmured.

"There is no need to whisper," I nearly snapped.

Abigail leaned over to Draco and whispered, "I think he needs to go to bed."

I glared at her a little more, then scraped my chair back on the floor and then took her advice and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Lake<br>****Mid-Morning**

Hagrid met us down by the boat house with a happy smile on his face and excitement in his black eyes. We waved and ran down the last set of stairs and hurried over to him all asking what the boats were like.

"They're near perfect I think! We'll soon see whose is best though won't we, eh?" he laughed and pulled the boats over the ground with some ropes that were over his shoulder and then pushed them into the lake.

He instructed us into our own boats, gave us oars and then we were to race over to the island and back to see who won.

Hermione and I worked well from the off taking an ore each. It was a tight squeeze in the boat compared to when we were eleven and could both easily fit on one bench. Now though our shoulders were squashed together and we stepped on each other's feet, but we had a good regular rhythm.

Draco and Harry took a little while to get their strokes as regular as ours, but what they lacked in coordination they made up for in strength and power. I knew Harry would want to power ahead but Draco would instruct him to conserve his strength.

"Hermione," I whispered, "Go left."

"Okay," she said and sped up her movement while I slowed mine down. "Why?"

"Because Hagrid didn't say where on the bank we had to get back to."

She smiled at my logic just as Draco saw what we were doing and looked a little outraged.

"Oi!" Harry called over when he finally caught up with Draco. "What are you doing?"

_"Winning!"_ Hermione and I called at the same time.

We were heading towards the part of the island that was closest to the bank at an angle so we'd get there a little quicker and we'd have a shorter journey back to the shore. Draco and Harry began to copy our move and it once again became a race to the island.

When our arms began to burn we slowed a little, but we determined to carry on. We gritted our teeth and sent competitive glares to each other which only added to our determination.

"Come on, Harry, we can win this!" Draco gritted out as he pulled back on his oar.

"I'm… tired!" Harry groaned.

"Aww, Hermione, they're going to be beaten by a couple of petticoats!" I pouted.

"Never!" the boys both gritted out at the same time and gave an extra powerful heave on the oars and pulled ahead.

I nudged them towards the bank with my oar.

"Hey!" they yelled and then, "Whoa!"

One long tactical of the giant squid rose out of the water and rocked their boat a little. Then it came smashing down capsizing the boat and then snapping it in two.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Draco!" I screamed. _"Draco!"_

Harry's head popped up and he swam over to the boat.

"_Draco!" _ I screamed again panic well and truly rising. "Draco!"

Harry thudded to the bottom of our boat.

"Abigail –"

"He can't swim that well!" I nearly sobbed. "Draco!"

Hermione stood up, took her outer layers off and then dived into the water. I leaned over the boat and frantically looked over the edge scanning the dark water for any sign of movement.

"Draco!"

Harry pulled me away from the side of the boat and wrapped his arms around me as I shook with fear. If I was to lose Draco now in a boating race of all things I had no idea what I was going to do. We never talked about it to anyone but we'd both accepted that we were both going to die in this war, fighting, not here at Hogwarts unless it was in a battle.

Then Hermione emerged close to the bank dragging Draco with her. Harry and I immediately turned to the ores and rowed over as quickly as we could. As soon as we were there I jumped out leaving Harry to drag the boat to shore. I had my wand in hand. I dropped to my knees and expelled all the water from his lungs. He shot into a sitting position gasping for air.

I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. He was shaking with fear and held me just as tightly as I held him. Someone dropped Hermione's coat around his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded into my shoulder and then sat up. "Thank you. You too, Hermione. Thank you,"

She knelt down to the floor and hugged him. I dried the three of them off with a quick charm and then we headed back to the boat. Somehow we all had to fit in it. Draco was still shaking with fear and adrenalin so he didn't row, Harry insisted on rowing and Hermione insisted that I comfort Draco and took the other oar space. I sat on Draco's knee in the stern of the boat and let him hold me tightly to help him calm down. I rested my head on his shoulder and just let him calm down.

When we got to shore Sev was walking by. Hermione softly called him over. Draco still hadn't moved and was holding me tighter than before. I was seriously beginning to worry.

"Draco?" I softly asked.

Sev walked over and sat in the boat too on the opposite bench.

I sat up a bit. Draco had tears running down his face and his eyes were glassy instead of bright and happily excited like I was used to.

"Is that what it feels like, Abbie? Being close to death?" he shakily whispered.

"I don't really know. When he nearly killed me I knew I could save myself,"

"I just felt so unbelievably sad."

I sighed and then sniffed.

"That's exactly what being close to death feels like," Severus whispered. "You need to get back into the castle and rest."

"No," he replied and sat up properly. "I need to do something."

"Are you –"

"We'll get lunch and then we'll do something. I have an idea," I said softly. "Come on, let's go. There's no sense sitting here."

He sniffed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<br>****Astronomy Tower**

"What do you have planned now?" Draco asked.

Since lunch I'd walked them all over the place through secret passageways that even the Marauder's map didn't have and then turning invisible and making them find their own way back to the main corridors. We'd quickly learned that Harry had the best sense of direction and when linked with Hermione's logic and Draco's memory of what even empty, bland corridors looked like they were difficult to get lost.

"Oh this one's practically suicide," I smiled.

"Abbie… This is a really bad idea and I've still got the –" he jumped out of his skin as he felt his Trace snap.

"Lucius has been worried about your safety while you've been here and has appealed to my father to lift The Trace so that you can defend yourself should the need arise. Convenient that."

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"He sent an owl this morning while you were still asleep. Ready?"

"Yes," he grinned with that happy smile of his at the same time as Harry and Hermione asked, "Ready?"

I grabbed Hermione's arm and Draco grabbed Harry's and we pulled them out of the window. They screamed and yelled. Hermione took her wand out but I snatched it off her.

We fell for ten seconds before Draco shouted, _"Arresto Momentum!"_

We slowed down to an almost stop until we were two feet from the floor and then we suddenly dropped. I managed to get a cushioning charm down in that half a second.

"That," Harry grinned when he stood up, "Was wicked!"

"Wicked? Harry, that was the most foolish thing we've ever done!" Hermione sternly told us. "What were you two thinking?" she snapped at Draco and I.

"That we'd see how much you trust us," Draco shrugged.

"You nearly got us killed!"

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Here, have your wand back," I sighed.

She grabbed for it like an addict did their drug of choice and immediately calmed. This wasn't about her being concerned about our health, but how in control she was.

"You want to stop us this time?" I asked.

"This time? We're doing it again?" she went really shrill.

"Trust us?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" she vehemently snapped. "Enough to not have to do that!" she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"What's with her?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't like flying," Harry said. "She'll cool off soon."

"You go teach Harry how to do that, Draco. I've got to talk to Hermione about something," I distractedly said and walked after Hermione.

She was already pretty far ahead because when she was in a mood she walked really fast, but Lupo trotted out of the castle and made me follow him. He took me to the Library where I found Hermione in the restricted section furiously flipping the pages of a thick book that was chained to the shelf.

I sat on the table she was working at.

"You trust him a lot already," I murmured so that Madam Pince who was looking at us with her hawk like eyes didn't hear.

"Well I figured you'd grown up with him. And then in quidditch match when you nearly crashed he went down instead of up. In every other near crash he's had he always goes up and it looked like a practiced move," she explained. "And every time you talk about seeing him at Malfoy Manor you look a little more worried."

"Really?"

"No one else has noticed, don't worry."

I nodded. "Good."

"And you've looked really happy when you work together."

"If you say anything like 'you'd make a good couple' I will tease you about Ron all year," I threatened. "We're more like bother and sister than friends."

"No you're not."

"Yes. We are."

"He looks at you with total adoration!" she whispered just to make sure Madam Pince didn't hear or, heaven forbid, Sev.

"No he doesn't! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Abig –"

"Hermione, we have to work together without it being totally awkward."

"Right," she said reigning herself in. "I'll get back to researching then."

"Yeah. Good idea," I muttered and walked out.

I went to mine and Sev's rooms. Sev was sat on the sofa with Lynx's head in his lap. He never let her sit on the furniture. He was just staring into space and absently stroking her ears. I didn't have to guess what he was thinking about. I went into the kitchen and made him some tea.

He took it in hand but didn't drink it and continued to stare into space.

"Albus is going to think I've betrayed him," I said to distract him.

"Humm?" he asked and slowly looked over to me.

"When I get the stone. It can't fall into his hands and we can't tell Albus about the plan otherwise when he stops me he won't fight me properly and Tom will know."

* * *

><p>She was beginning to panic. I understood why. If Albus lost faith in her then the rest of the order would and no one would ever trust her again.<p>

"Then you will have to make a show of how wrong he was to not trust that we had a plan," I explained suddenly able to focus.

"But what if he still doesn't believe me?"

"We will show him this memory."

"And even then? He might think that this is one we created to convince him –"

"Veritserium," I said firmly. "No one can lie though it. He knows that."

She eventually nodded and then sat by my side. I put my arm around her trying not to think about when I'd have to betray her trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and let me know what you think! <strong>

**Next time... Honestly, I'm going to wizz this week (story week) ahead to get to interesting stuff so there are some important short scenes in the next chapter as well a bigger, important one. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **


	33. Mon 26 August – Mon 1st Sept 1996

**Monday 26th August – Monday 1st September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 26th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Time<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

Looking at Harry was hard. All I could think was how he was going to die soon. I opted to look into the fire. I managed to eat dinner but then I had to excuse myself.

Hermione followed me.

"What aren't you telling me?" she softly asked.

Lynx curled herself around my legs and her cubs bounded around the room happily oblivious.

"I can't tell you this, Hermione," I sighed. "I really can't."

"But –"

"You'll know what it is when it happens."

"Is there no way to avoid it?"

"No," I sighed. "I'm just going to lie down in here for a bit. I'll probably fall asleep."

"Okay. I'll tell everyone you have a headache."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 27th August <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<br>****Snape's Head of House Office  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"What are you doing?" I asked Severus.

He was sat behind his desk looking very busy.

"Research for the Dark Lord."

"What for?"

"The location of something he's looking for. The object is in actuality a myth but I have to look like I've done the work all the same."

"Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 28th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After Breakfast<br>****Albus Dumbledore's Office  
><strong>**Headmaster's Tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

He was sat behind his desk looking at finances or something. He looked busier than I'd ever seen him before, but for once I honestly didn't care. I wasn't sure whether I was angry or sad, but I knew I wanted to register my opinion of him. We'd started off this year arguing and it looked like we were going to start this next one off arguing too.

I took his quill off him and slammed it down on the desk.

"The last you could do is look upset," I growled.

"Severus told you?" he asked.

"After crying on my shoulder for over an hour. You've let him live only to let him die! I thought you care about him!"

"I do, Abigail. How could you think otherwise?"

"Severus thinks he should tell him, but really you should. You've put him in this position. Instead of doing the right thing you're hiding away and letting Sev do it. I thought you were braver than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 28th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-Afternoon<br>****Forbidden Forest  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

I hadn't been to this part of the forest to pick herbs for a long time. As such I took the opportunity to listen to the quiet that surrounded me. I was glad that Abigail was having fun with her friends, but they could be so loud sometimes. And, honestly, it was easier to not have to face Harry and Abigail.

This year I couldn't wait for term to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 29th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>04:10<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Four people were snoring. Four very young people. I gently pushed open the door and looked in.

Abigail had turned Harry's bed into a bunk and Draco slept on the top with a leg hanging out one end and his head out the other. Harry slept curled on his side with his thumb in his mouth. Hermione had one arm over her eyes. Abigail looked beautiful as she always did and slept on her side with one arm over the covers clutching them under her chin and the other was under her head. One of the others had drawn glasses on her face.

I smiled and backed out the room pulling the door closed behind me.

A Few Hours Later Abigail shouted,"Harry! Draco! What part of _not_ marker pen do you not understand!"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 30th August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<br>****Madam Malkin's: Robes For All Occasions  
><strong>**Diagon Alley  
><strong>**London **

"Sev!" Abigail called. "Madam Malkin says I _do_ need new uniform!"

I didn't want to believe that she was still growing. She'd be taller than me soon. I walked over to her and saw that her uniform was indeed two inches too small.

"You'll be needing new clothes as well then."

"Yep," she smiled.

"You have to stop growing. You're costing me a fortune."

"I can't help growing, Sev!" she reminded me with a playful shove.

"Shall I measure her up then?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes," I sighed and pulled the right amount of money out of my money pouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 31st August<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Late at Night<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"We'll have to start conforming to curfew after tonight," Harry sighed as we looked up to the enchanted ceiling.

"The castle is so much nicer when it's quiet," Hermione sighed.

"I miss seeing it like this," I sighed.

Draco just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 1st September<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Platform 9¾<br>****Kings Cross Station  
><strong>**London **

My arm started to lightly burn just as I was about to step onto the train. I sighed and turned round to get to a clear space to Apparate. Sev saw and immediately looked angry. I shrugged and stood next to him so that he could Apparate me to the castle.

He opened the wards and I hurried down to our rooms to get into my Death Eater garb. I had new ones. They were the same style as my old ones only dark red to match the Dark Mark I wore and the markings on my mask. I'd asked Severus about it before I'd chosen them and he said it was a good idea. It would set me apart from everyone else in the same way that Tom did, but didn't use the colour he did.

I hoped I didn't get punished for this.

I pulled the leather bodice tight and the put the coat on and I was ready. I hurried back out of the castle and out of the grounds.

"It's just you," Sev said sounding stressed. He always did when I had to go by myself.

"Okay. I'll be fine."

"If he does not approve of your clothes –"

"I'll manage," I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I disapparated.

It was raining in Wiltshire. I pulled my hood up and hurried into the house. I didn't want to miss much of the train ride. Still I was drenched by the time I got inside. Narcissa was in the entrance hall when I dashed in.

She smiled. "You seem to get taller every time I see you."

"Severus keeps telling me that," I smiled back. "How are you?"

"We're fine. Draco?"

"Yeah fine. Done everything he's supposed to have already."

"Good. The Dark Lord is in the back garden waiting for you on the stone bench by the quidditch hoops."

"Okay. Thanks," I nodded and headed out.

I didn't bother drying myself off since I was just going to get soaked when I got back out there. My arm began to burn again so I decided to Apparate over there but land behind him a slight distance away. He looked soaked to the bone and wasn't bothering to direct the rain somewhere else as I knew he could have done if he wanted. I walked to his side and announced myself.

"Come sit with me, Child, and kiss my cheek," he murmured.

I did.

"A great loss has been dealt to us."

"What has happened, Father?"

"The key to my eternal survival has been destroyed."

I knew exactly what he was talking about and knew it was not the case. I bluffed my way through it.

"The Philosopher's Stone, Father? Surely not."

"No, no, Child. Something else entirely. I have a new task for you. In the final battle you must keep Nagini safe if I am drawn into battle. I will tell you the rest of my secret when the time is right."

"Do you not trust me with it, Father?" I asked in a fearful voice. The Dark Lord's daughter's greatest fear was not being trusted by him.

"It is Albus Dumbledore's trust in you I am not convinced of."

"How can I prove it to you, Father?"

"The time will come. For now this is our secret and you must go. Meddling Gryffindors are awaiting your arrival back at the train. They will not have gone far."

"Yes, Father."

He put a tracking charm on me. I hid my anger, kissed his cheek and Apparated directly to where I thought the train would likely be.

I was a little behind it and took to flying invisibly. I caught up with it and found the cabin that Hermione, Harry and Ron were in and knocked on the window. They opened it and I flew in instantly drying myself.

"Whoa, nice clothes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They're Death Eater clothes," I said flatly and sat down. "I left my uniform at Hogwarts too."

"I picked up your enchanted parchment," she replied and passed it over to me.

"Thanks," I smiled and took it.

_I'm back. Can you get my uniform from the tower and take it to our rooms?_

**Of course. You are unharmed? **

_Yes. I'll see you later?_

**What did he want to see you for? **

_A 'father and daughter' secret. _

**Then I will ask no more. I will wait for you in our rooms. **

_Okay. Thanks. _

_Hey, Sev? _

**Yes? **

_I love you. _

**As do I.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! This one is for everyone who's been sticking through with this all the way so far. Thank you all so much! Please make my day and leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... The sorting Hat's song and a discussion with the first years. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
><strong>


	34. Sunday 1st September 1996

**Sunday 1st September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Just before the Sorting Ceremony<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Abigail hurried into the room still in her death eater clothes. I stood up to meet her and pulled her into my arms. Normally when she had to go and see the Dark Lord alone she came straight to see me. I could only assume he'd put a tracking device on her this time. I quickly checked her for other spells, but found none.

"He knows about the horcruxes," she said. "He knows most have been destroyed. To my knowledge he doesn't know about Harry. The last one is Nagini."

"The snake?"

"He wants me to ensure her safety in the final battle if he has to get involved. I'll kill her then if I'm alone."

"No," I said planning already. "We must think about it more than that. Even if we plan, the plan may be futile. Between us we will manage it. Get changed. The first years are not yet here."

She nodded and sighed in relief.

"What is it?"

"We know how to kill him. We actually know how to kill him."

A sixteen year old should not be thinking like that, be thankful she knew how to kill someone.

"Think about that later. Enjoy tonight."

She smiled, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorting Ceremony<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"_Welcome friends old and new  
><em>_There are some words I'd like to say to you.  
><em>_Though you aren't together  
><em>_Your separation cannot be forever.  
><em>_The skies are darkening  
><em>_This warning you must be harkening.  
><em>_Times are changing  
><em>_The winds are blowing.  
><em>_Darkness is singing  
><em>_Light is falling.  
><em>_Danger draws ever near  
><em>_Please do keep your heads clear.  
><em>_The new first years  
><em>_Need you to show them not your fears  
><em>_But the bravery and strength  
><em>_Of the Gryffindor Lion,  
><em>_Love and loyalty of the  
><em>_Hufflepuff Badger  
><em>_The intellect and intelligent whit  
><em>_Of the Ravenclaw Eagle  
><em>_And the cunning of the sly  
><em>_Slytherin Snake.  
><em>_Though light wanes on these times  
><em>_Each and every student has to shine.  
><em>_Stay true to your hearts  
><em>_And love thy neighbour.  
><em>_This great hall has seen old and new.  
><em>_Let your hearts help you through.  
><em>_Stick together  
><em>_Stay with your guns.  
><em>_Let us begin this year  
><em>_Without our usual  
><em>_Hogwarts cheer!" _the sorting hat sang in a low doleful tone that turned rousing, and strong towards the end.

The first years gathered in at the front of the hall all looked at the Sorting Hat in excited astonishment. The rest of us stood up and began the Hogwarts song with Albus conducting from the front. I looked over to Sev. He was trying to hide in the shadows of his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Umbridge looked like she rather liked the whole thing. Something else to tell Riddle to make him make her leave.

When we finished the song we sat down with a cheer and then let Minerva begin the Sorting Ceremony.

"When I call out your name come and sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head," she instructed and called the first person out.

It was still strange watching the ceremony from this end of the hall instead of sat by Sev's side and this year, more than any other year, I wanted to be back up there. Things were changing. I wanted them to go back to how they were before the war started.

Once the sorting was over and before Albus began the feat he gave an announcement.

"Welcome to those of us who are returning for another year at Hogwarts, and to our new first years! A short announcement before we begin the feast. As always the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all. I am saddened to say that leaving the castle grounds is even more dangerous than previous years because of the acceleration of the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort."

This, naturally, brought horrified gasps from most of the student and staff body. The muggleborns amongst the first years looked confused.

"Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself," Hermione darkly muttered.

"Anyone caught out after curfew will meet severs punishments," he continued.

I thought that that was to allow Draco and Harry to do their thing without getting spotted.

"As usual the list of banned items is pinned on Mr. Filch's door. Due to continuing problems in the third floor west corridor, that area is now permanently out of bounds."

It didn't take me a moment to figure out why. I could delay a while longer. The castle was huge and Tom didn't expect Dumbledore to practically give me the location of the Stone.

"Now, eat up!" he finished and clapped his hands to make the food appear.

As always the first years gasped and we all quickly dug in.

"How was your summer?" Lavender asked me.

"Alright mostly. Spent most of it here actually. For old time's sake you know. You?"

"Oh, just the usual. We went on holiday to Brighton."

I had no idea where that was. "Oh, that sounds nice. Beach?"

"Yeah there is, but it rained while we were there. It seems to rain more now that the war's started."

"Don't ask me why. I'm a witch, not a weather reporter. Parvati, how was yours?" I asked.

"We didn't do much because Dad was needed at the hospital a lot," she shrugged and then leaned closer and spoke in a low voice, "When are we going to resume the D.A?"

"Not sure. Really soon I hope. I'm going to ask Albus if he can come along and teach us some stuff."

They both looked really excited.

"That'd be great!" Parvati exclaimed.

"I can't believe she's back. What happened to the curse on the position?"

"Maybe You-Know-Who lifted it," Lavender guessed.

I was guessing the same thing.

"Oooh, look there's Lynx! Look how the cubs have grown!" she said a moment later.

They'd grown even since the end of July. Apollo was the oldest and had been named after his love of the sun, but was generally called Pollo for short. Then there was Loki, the mischievous one. He currently had a cut on his nose that was healing quite well. Erebos was the final cub who was always lurking about in the shadows waiting to jump out and pounce on you.

Severus had done most of the research for the names as he'd always thought that 'Lynx' was too obvious a name for a lynx and decided that these majestic cubs needed something more fitting. I'd suggested Tom, Will and Stan, but Lynx had ripped up my list and purred at Sev's.

They were identical triplets, but I knew what to look for to tell them apart. Pollo walked with the most grace, Loki scampered everywhere and Erebos looked around the most as he walked. There were other things like the way they looked at you and the ways they played which helped tell them apart too, but their walks were the most distinctive idiosyncrasies they had.

They all tried to get up on the bench but Hermione and I pushed two of them down and Lynx pulled the other to the floor and told them all off. Loki and Erebos decided it would be best to hide under the table and then Pollo followed in a more dignified manor than they had scrambled under there.

"Ron! Will you stop eating so fast?" Hermione snapped. "It's disgusting!"

"Wha'? 'M 'ungry," he replied.

"It's good to be back," Harry and I sighed at the same time and chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in updating. The world got in the way, and then we got the Avengers Assemble on DVD and I just had to watch it. Who else things Tom Hiddleston looks mighty fine in that costume? <strong>

**Next Time... Pansy. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

**EDIT: Found out that I got a few dates wrong. Edited date/day nothing else. Same for next two chapters.  
><strong>


	35. Tuesday 3rd – Thursday 5th Sept 1996

**Tuesday 3rd – Thursday 5th September 1996****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 2nd September<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<br>****Room of Requirement  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

"No Abigail, Potter?" I asked him.

It was the first D.A. meeting of the school year and all those that had been in it last year had arrived with the exception of Abigail who I had assumed would also be here.

"I think she's delaying Malfoy or something, _Sir_," he ground out.

He hadn't had a potions class yet, but I'd had a firm word with him yesterday about having to act like there was nothing different between us. It seemed he possessed some skill after all. Not only was he performing well now, but he'd already nearly been put in detention with Minerva for arguing with Draco.

"Less of the cheek, Potter, or I'll send you to Dolores Umbridge myself," I drawled just as Albus walked through the door.

The gathered students all looked round at the doors and then began talking amongst themselves in excitement. I didn't understand what all the excitement was about and so ignored them.

Albus made a long dais appear in the middle of the room and stepped on it. He motioned for me to follow him and I did so reluctantly.

"What's going on, Sev?" Abigail asked from the door.

"The headmaster has asked me to demonstrate a proper dual," I explained. "Believe me I'd rather be grading papers."

"Yeah, sure. You looked so happy doing that during the summer," she said with a roll of her eyes.

She stood next to Hermione who was softly smiling but then a tear rolled from her eye. I looked at her with confusion for a moment but then had to dual Albus.

* * *

><p>And what a dual it was. They both fought with explosive power that we all stepped away from and watched with wide eyes. They used spells and manipulated them in ways that even Draco and I had never seen before. The colours and heat ricocheted around the room and sparks flew around shying really close to all of us. We threw shields up to protect ourselves and shied a little further back. After a while cheers erupted from all my classmates as spells flew and collided.<p>

I watched Albus with narrowed eyes. I'd have to dual him soon and I needed to know what his spell work was like. I'd never seen him dual before, and I needed some kind of starting point so I knew what I was up against. I knew I was up against the greatest wizard of all time, but I had no idea what he was capable of. Not really.

He was fluid and looked at ease using his magic which was powerful enough to make your hair stand on end just by being close to it. You didn't have to be close to his magic to feel the power which, honestly, scared me to death.

_It also tells us what we're up against with Tom_, the less helpful part of my head told myself.

_Thanks for that, _I muttered back.

I really just wanted to run away, but I knew I had to stay here. Harry might be the leader of the D.A. because he was a huge figure head in our world, but I told Harry what to teach everyone and how to go about it. I didn't want to be in the limelight here and he'd been desperate for something to do when we formed the Army. I was happy letting him run it even though I knew more dark magic and defence spells than he ever would. I was needed here. And I would never abandon the people I loved.

I was glad when the dual ended. I felt like I could breathe again.

"That is what you are up against," Sev said addressing us all. "Though you will never learn most of the magic we have performed tonight and that Death Eaters will relish using against you, you can defend it. Abigail,"

I looked up, "Hum?"

"Demonstrate some defence if you would."

"Oh, um, sure," I said blushing.

I hadn't blushed in a while, but I'd never had to demonstrate anything to anyone apart from Draco and I felt myself clamming up. Sev walked down to meet me and took my hand. I instantly felt better and gave him a little smile as I stepped onto the dais.

"We'll start with a simple _feindfyre_ shall we?" Ablus asked.

"You know as well as I that the only defence against that is running away," I said a little shakily because my voice refused to do as it was told and be strong.

"Then who about Cruc –"

"There's no defence against any of the unforgivables."

"Ah, then how about a strong Sectum Sempra?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Cuts through even strong shields if it's powerful enough. Give over, Albus, what are you getting at?"

I knew perfectly well what he was getting at – it had been the first lesson Draco and I had been given all those years ago when we began our training. I just wanted to get to the point.

"The Headmaster is demonstrating that there is no point in silly wand waving if there is nothing you can do to help yourself," Severus explained looking at the rest of the D.A. "There is more to duals than striking back and blocking or rebounding your enemies spells. There is no such thing as a fair fight, especially if you're looking into the eye of a Death Eater. They will use everything in their arsenal to kill you. Magic, knives, swords… fists. You need to get it into your minds that they are unpredictable by nature. Use everything you have and when there is nothing you can do with magic… do nothing. Your greatest weapon is speed and not necessarily that of your wand or your mind, but your feet. If the only way to survive is to run, then you _run_," he said intensely making me feel like I was a nine year old learning this lesson for the first time all over again – and I couldn't even see the dark, sharp look in his eyes.

Everyone in front of him had eyes only for him and what he was saying. They were completely enraptured even though they looked terrified. No one moved, no one blinked, no one breathed.

* * *

><p>"Well that was intense," Ron un-necessarily said as we walked through to the common room.<p>

"Telling me," I grouched.

I'd been set the task of demonstrating how to change the strength of your shield by changing the intensity of the colour and which spells broke certain strength shields. I hadn't been hit with anything that would have sent me to Poppy's front door, but I was tired anyway. I'd been thrown around the Room of Requirement for a few hours almost non-stop as Severus and I demonstrated to small groups of people, and it was now half one in the morning. We'd never stayed out late so long, but with passageways to each of our common rooms we didn't have to worry about Umbridge or her IS – inquisitorial squad.

I couldn't wait to fall into bed.

"Are you going to be alright in the morning?" Fred asked.

He'd been hovering by my side all evening and it was really starting to get on my nerves. Hadn't I made it clear to him that I didn't want a relationship right now?! Ugh. Why were men so… so… _mannish_?

"I'll be fine," I very nearly snapped. "I just want to go to bed."

I walked ahead of everyone so that no one talked to me and headed up to the bathrooms to take a much needed hot shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 4th <strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before Breakfast<br>****Girls' Dormitory Dressing Rooms  
><strong>**Gryffindor Tower**

I took my time doing absolutely nothing to my hair as I waited for Hermione to finish putting her uniform on. She was taking longer than usual, probably trying to wait me out, but I was prepared to miss our first lesson. It was only DADA with Umbridge anyway. Finally the last person walked out leaving us alone.

"What were the tears for last night?" I asked without preamble.

Something I'd learned since being with the lions was to go at everything head on, especially if it was an emotional conversation with a Gryffindor.

"Nothing."

"People don't cry for nothing, Hermione," I sighed wondering why she was being so awkward about this.

"It's silly."

"Silly things don't make you cry," I told her.

She sighed and opened the door of the dressing cubicle and walked over to me. For a moment she just began plaiting her hair, albeit very badly, and then sighed again.

"Mum and Dad don't know any of that," another tear rolled free and she knotted her hair some more.

I slapped her hands away and took a comb to her hair.

"They're safe in Australia, Hermione. They have fake names and jobs set up by Dumbledore with the help of Kingsley who understands how muggle things work. Their memories have been obliviated. They're as safe as they can possibly be," I soothed and then moved onto doing her hair. She liked it in a French plait.

"But what is You-Know-Who finds them anyway?" she asked.

"He won't. He only wanted you to meet his own ends and satisfy himself that my 'guise' is believed. Muggles are of no consequence to him right now. He'll be long dead before your family is ever in danger. Promise."

She sighed. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Abigail."

"I never have and never will," I fiercely told her.

I finished her plait and then turned to the door.

"You should talk to Fred," she said.

"I know," I groaned. "But I really don't want to."

"Come on, let's get breakfast," she suggested.

"But Fred's down there!"

"I won't make you talk to him until lunch."

Lunch came far too quickly. I saw him as soon as I looked into the Hall. He same me too, smiled and walked over. I groaned, but Hermione nudged me in his direction.

"Do I have to?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes!" she hissed back just as he got within ear shot.

"Oooh, should I be worried?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope," Hermione smiled brightly and hurried off.

I glared at her back but she didn't seem to notice or was a very good actress. I mentally sighed and pulled Fred out of the room and very nearly into the disused broom closet that people often had romantic trysts in. I took him to a quiet part of the corridor instead.

"Look, Fred I, uh, get that… um… Idon'twanttogotothedanceorgooutwi thyouokay," I gabbled at a million miles an hour and felt my cheeks heat up.

I looked at the floor and wrung my fingers in nervous anticipation as to his reply. It was something I hadn't done in a while and, annoyed, I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Um… Oh. Well… Okay. Okay, fine," Fred said not sounding fine at all. "I'm going to lunch," he decisively told me and headed into the Hall.

"Ugh," I grouched just as Lynx slunk out of a shadow with her, for once not rambunctious, cubs in tow. "That did not go well, did it?"

Loki seemed to purr in amusement. Pollo swatted him around the head in a dignified manor. Erebos ventured further out of the shadows than normal and rubbed himself against my leg in a show of comfort and loyalty. I bent down and stroked him, mostly for my own comfort.

"Do you know where Sev is, Erebos? I don't fancy having to sit near Fred at the moment," I said a little sadly.

Giving me a knowing look that said 'follow me if you can', Erebos slunk into the shadows and darted away. Pollo and Loki swiftly followed in the shadows. I let them get a little ahead and then followed with Lynx by my side. She walked close to me and softly purred letting me know that she was always there for me.

"I know, girl," I smiled down at her. "And I'll never leave you either."

We walked down to Sev's potions room where he was stood setting up some equipment for the next lesson which was my class after lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson Before Lunch<br>****Potion's Classroom**

"For the final time, Mr. Latimer, for the benefit of your most idiotic class mate, what is the final step in the brewing of this potion?" I asked with a weary growl.

Mr. Simon Wicklow was somehow a worse potioner than Longbottom without even trying, though I suspected that that was the problem. I had made the boy re-start the potion five times in the last half hour alone when it was only supposed to take ten minutes to brew.

"Turn off the flame and leave for five seconds before immediately taking a sample in a conical flask, Sir," Latimer promptly answered.

"Precisely. Is there a reason, Wicklow, why this simple instruction has managed to escape the airy space between your ears when I am sure there is room enough for it in between daydreaming and not doing your work?"

I waited for an answer but all the boy could do was stammer and uselessly open and close his mouth.

"As I thought, not enough brain matter to even form a coherent response. Another fail on your record, Mr. Wicklow. Produce another and you will not be able to pass your OWL."

The bell tolled.

"Dismissed!" I snapped suddenly at the end of my tether.

The rest of the class was working on book work and quickly packed away. Wicklow tried to pack away but I just wanted to get them all out of my sight. I needed to focus on the next lesson which was not only a difficult one to teach and demonstrate, but contained one Harry Potter. I had to be horrible to him, again. Although we had managed it last night I wasn't sure I was ready for it and needed time to prepare.

"Leave it, Wicklow. I have a first year in detention tonight who will be able to clean it with more finesse than you. We start remedial potions tomorrow during the passing period before dinner. Out!"

He squeaked and jumped and then scurried from the room.

Waited for the rest of the class to file out behind him before letting out a sigh. I was too old for this teaching business, I decided. As soon as the war was over I was going to retire to the middle of the Welsh mountains and live like a hermit so that I didn't have to deal with bratty kids who couldn't brew potions.

I called some food up and then got out the equipment for next lesson. I was about half way through setting it up when Abigail spoke from the door.

"Can I sit in here, Sev?"

"Of course," I replied not looking up. "Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I just had to tell Fred I don't fancy him."

I whipped round to face her and sure enough her cheeks were flaming red which told me that she wasn't making this up. My first thought was that she wasn't old enough to think herself in love, but then I reasoned she was sixteen years old and was perfectly entitled to her emotions.

"I see," I said in a carefully controlled voice as I turned back to face the instruments. "And how did Mr. Weasley take it?"

"Um… Well he didn't make a fuss," she said. "Can I just eat now?"

As I turned to call some food for her a plate arrived where she was sat.

"I love this castle," she said with a happy sigh and picked up a sandwich. "Is that for wolfsbane?" she asked pointing to the instruments.

"Yes."

"But isn't that a seventh year potion?"

"Yes."

"But –"

"It's only a demonstration, Abigail. I'm not going to make you brew it."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>After Lunch<br>****Potions Classroom **

I walked over to the door and yanked it open. I hadn't seen the class list yet and was surprised by a few faces I saw. I didn't comment just yet but barked a swift 'Get in!' at them. My other ten students filed passed and quietly took their seats. Potter, Granger and Weasley sat with Abigail, Longbottom sat with Finnegan and Thomas on the Gryffindor side. The Slytherin side actually surprised me the most. Draco, obviously, was joined but not only Nott, but Parkinson who I had suspected had brains if only she applied them, Goyle who still looked more like a troll than a human being and Crabbe who I wasn't aware possessed a brain.

As ever I would have to congratulate them and belittle the Gryffindors.

"Well, well," I drawled in my teacher voice and persona as I walked around looking down at all of them. "A surprising class indeed. How ever did you pass your OWL, Longbottom? Finally saw fit to apply yourself and work?" I asked looking down at him.

He didn't seem afraid as he normally did which suited me just fine. He'd finally had the confidence boost he needed to progress in this class and was glad to see him here. It would benefit his herbology work astonishingly for him to learn how the plants affected potions. Whilst he was turning into a fine potioner he was an exemplary herbologist.

"I wonder why it took so long when the evidence that hard work pays off greatly is all around you. Oh, and look at this. Potter managed to pass too," I affected a snarl of disgust.

"I got an Outstanding, Sir," Potter glared back.

"Which is evidently not enough knowledge to help you learn that there I do not tolerate cheek in my class from anyone. Not even the illustrious Chosen One. Ten points from Gryffindor already and we're not even five minutes into the lesson. Congratulations, Potter, you've set a new record. Stop scowling, Weasley!" I snapped without even looking at him. "Or it will be extra homework for all of you."

He wiped the look off his face and had the sense to look at his knees.

"NEWTs," I resumed, "require infinitely more skill than OWLs which is why I accept only those with Outstanding grades. You have managed to persuade the examiners that you are capable of passing your NEWTs, but you have not fooled me. Before the term is out I expect at least half of you to have failed this subject. It happens every year and I doubt that the Chosen One's glory will remedy that. You will get two essays a week, will have to conduct independent research and will have to submit a research project into a new potion in your final year. If you do not think you can handle that I suggest you leave. _Now_."

I looked each and every student in the eye and I could immediately see the serious ones from those who were just following friends. They all seemed a little afraid which was never a bad thing, but only Crabbe and Goyle looked unsure. They were actually the only two I would be pleased to see the back off.

They were death eaters in the making and Theodore Nott was strongly leaning the same way, but I thought that I might be able to persuade him to at least stay neutral in this conflict. Pansy's family was already neutral and I hoped I'd be able to sway her into fighting for the light. She was an impressionable girl who liked to please people. If I got to her before any other students did, then I was almost certain that I would be able to save her from the Dark Mark.

"_Very well_," I continued. "As you all appear to think yourselves brave enough to continue down this road then we will begin. Gather around my desk."

They all quietly got up and walked over.

"Someone, apart from the resident insufferable know-it-all, tell me what this equipment is used for."

Potter raised his hand first.

I raised an eyebrow, "Before you embarrass yourself, Potter, think carefully."

He glared again but then took a breath. "It's distilling equipment, _Sir_. The conical flasks and tappered funnel at this end is where the fumes for the main elixir are dispersed, are used together only for brewing wolfsbane."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Go on."

He took another breath. "Once the elixir base has been brewed you put it under the space left in the middle and then boiled. The different ingredients evaporate at different temperatures and rise to different heights. They go through different in let tubes and then mix together in the tubes in the proper order and then the elixir is let out through the tappered funnel."

"And once it has been released?"

"You bottle it in a jar until it has condensed and then heat it over a flame where you at the last ingredient, Sir."

"Which is?"

"Err…"

"Wolfsbane, Potter. Tripping at the last hurdle as per usual. Miss Parkinson, tell me how much aconite is added, what colour the elixir has to be before you add it and how you prepare the monkshood."

She took a moment to process it all and to make sure she didn't fall over the pitfalls I'd set for her. Then she too took a breath and began her explanation.

"Aconite and monkshood are both different names for the wolfsbane plant, Professor," she began and then gained confidence. "You have to grind it with a pestle and mortar before you add it to extract as much of the oil as possible, but it's best to lightly score the leaves before you do that to help break them up as they're really tough. And you have to wear dragon hide gloves too as the leaves are poisonous.

"Once you've ground the leaves – five of them – down you'll be left with a mulch which you have to add to the elixir in stages of increasing amounts. If you add too much too soon you'll, uh, curdle – I think the word is – the elixir and you will have to start the whole process from scratch. You'll even have to thoroughly clean the distilling equipment as cross contamination of specimens will lead to a disaster. You'll also have to use new aconite leaves as the healing properties of the oil will have evaporated off by the time the new elixir is done.

"So, you add the mulch in increasingly larger amounts and between each time you add some you have to stir first five times clockwise and then anti-clockwise, then the next time four times each way and so on until you have added all of it," she finished and then waited in anticipation for my reply.

"And if you have some left once you've added the final amount?"

"It will kill the wolf."

"Why?"

"It will leave it in a state somewhere between a wolfish and human mind. The mind will not be able to handle the blurred boundaries and will overload causing fatal seizures."

I nodded. "Fifteen points to Slytherin."

She smiled and received a pat on the back from Draco and Nott.

The rest of the lesson progressed swiftly and ended without mishap which, I knew, for Pansy Parkinson signalled the end to her day. Everyone packed up quickly apart from the girl in question which surprised me. If she ever wanted to talk to me, in the rare times that she had, she'd come to my office after class or in a passing period.

I didn't comment on it but pretended to be busy at my desk with some nonexistent paperwork.

"Professor, can I talk to you about something?" she asked once the door had firmly shut.

I put down my quill and stood from the chair, "I have an hour. My office, Miss Parkinson."

It was just across the hall and the rest of the class had already sped away either to lessons or hopefully study in their free time. I pointed my student to a seat in front of the desk and closed the door behind us.

"What nature is the question you wish to ask?" I asked her.

"Personal, Sir."

Instead of sitting behind the desk as I would have done if this were school business, I sat on a stool next to her and faced her. She looked a little surprised by the action and turned to face me.

"I… uh…" she falteringly began. Instead of blundering on she took a moment to think about what she wanted to say. "I know your position in the war – that you serve both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore and both believe you spy for the other. I have heard various things about the war from my mother and father's acquaintances and do not know which to believe. As you see both sides on a regular basis I'd like you to tell me what is really going on."

I considered her for a moment. I knew her to be a sycophantic follower of Draco who spouted pureblood ideals, but shied away from fighting and most of the bullying that the Slytherins of her year took part in. She followed them because they were the group in power and she was safe with them. So far in the five years of her career at Hogwarts I'd yet to see who she really was when she was just being herself with true friends.

"To what end do you ask this?"

"My family is to make a formal decision as to who we support soon before it becomes decided for us. I wish to help them make an informed decision," she explained.

"And who do they favour at the moment?"

"I'm not sure," she said a little quickly letting me know she was lying.

"You cannot get a lie passed a master occlumens and spy, Miss Parkinson," I told her. "As to your question, at this stage the war could be won by either the light or the dark. They both match each other in numbers and resources combined. The Dark Lord has power and fanaticism to draw people to his side where as the Order has belief and a pressing need to fight for what they believe is right. Does this answer your question?"

"In part," she nodded.

"But this does not answer the question that is really in your heart, does it?" I asked in a softer voice.

It was a secret to no one that she looked and felt anxious. Her eyes kept flickering around the room, her foot was tapping and she rolled her wand in her hands.

"I… I don't know who to choose," she said at last. "I don't know how to advise my family or if they will make the right decision or –"

"Miss Parkinson, calm yourself," I soothed. "Breathe."

She did.

"What you decide and what your family decide to not have to be the same thing. I know that you are loyal to your family and would wish them all to be by your side, but that is of no use if they do not make the decision that is right for you. You may all share the same name, but a name does not make a person. It is the decisions you make and the actions you take that do."

"What do you mean?" she asked and tilted her head to the side.

"When I was a student here Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor though all of his family before him were in Slytherin. His family called him a traitor and muggle-lover. They later disowned him and he went to live with James Potter. He often declared that it was the best choice he'd ever made and was more than happy with it. He made his choice and came out a better person for it."

I ignored the feeling of wanting to wash my mouth out with soap for Pansy's benefit. I could not believe I'd just praised and complimented Black.

"How did you feel when you took the Mark, Sir?" she asked with wide eyes that looked deep into mine with a child's askance and need for help. I felt like she could have seen right into my soul.

I took a leap of faith.

"It was the worst decision of my life," I murmured. "Taking the Mark made me feel like I'd lost part of my soul and I've never been the same since. Not even Abigail could fully change that."

"But she's you sister!" she softly gasped.

"I will only rest at night when the Dark Lord gone from this world."

"I want to help!" she blurted.

I snapped out of my revere. "Miss Parkinson?"

"I don't want to be a Death Eater! I just had to be sure you weren't going to turn me over to _him_ and… Professor, I don't want to join him! I want to help Dumbledore and you and –"

"I quite understand you, Miss Parkinson. Calm yourself," I soothed with a hint of a smile.

I stood up and walked over a more comfortable part of the office gesturing for her to follow me. As I walked the enchanted parchment began to buzz in my pocket.

_Sev, Albus says he…_ her writing appeared.

**Send him to my office now. A matter of upmost importance had arisen. **

_Oh, okay. Potions with Pansy?_

**Yes. Don't ask yet I will inform you later. Bring Draco here after dinner.**

"What's that sir?" Pansy asked frowning at the parchment.

"A communication device the headmaster created. Before Dumbledore arrives I must legilimens you –"

"You don't trust me!" she accused and shot out of her chair.

"I do. Albus will be suspicious. If I do it he will trust my word or you can allow the headmaster the pleasure. It is up to you."

"Oh," she sat back in her chair and looked embarrassed. "Sorry. Um, can you do it? I'd rather it was someone I've actually talked to."

"Sit back in your chair. Don't blink."

I waited for her to ready herself and then whispered the spell.

"_We need to decide, Lisa!" Dad said in a hushed voice thinking that I couldn't hear him. _

"_What is there to decide, Mark? You know who I support," Mum answered. _

_I didn't know for sure who she supported, but I hoped it was the Light. I didn't want to live in a world of hate and misery which would surely happen if the Dark Lord won the war. I still couldn't believe that Fudge refused to accept that there was a war on. I thought he should get locked in the Slytherin common room over night. That would make him see the truth. _

"_But what about Pansy? Will we be doing what is best for her? Think of her future, Lisa!" _

"_I've thought all about her future and a lot more than you ever have so don't you dare go lecturing me about that!"_

_**Personal, Professor. Please leave it be.**_

_They were arguing again. That's all they'dbeen doing since I got back and I just wanted them to stop. I sat on the stairs as I listened to this latest one. _

"_I won't allow you to side with that old man, Lisa! He's going to lose! I won't let you take Pansy eith –"_

"_Why don't you let her dec –"_

"_She's just a simpering girl who –"_

_**No, Professor, don't go. I think you need to see this. The insults stop in a minute anyway. **_

" – _who can't make her own decisions." _

"_If you think that then you don't know her half as well as you should. She's your daughter for Merlin's sake! How can you treat her like that! Pansy!" she called. "Pansy, I know you're sitting on the stairs. Please come in, dear." _

_I took a deep breath, stood up and wiped my tears away. _

"_Yes, Mum?" I asked as I poked my head around the door. _

"_Pansy, we need you to make a decision," she said as I walked in. "Think about it, don't make it now if you don't want to. We need you to chose a side in this war. And soon. You go back to school tomorrow. As Professor Snape for advice and then make a decision." _

_I was about to answer but my father said, "I know where we need to –"_

"_Mark!" Mum snapped. She never snapped at him. She was actually kind of scary. "Pansy needs to decide for herself and without our influence. Once she's made her decision she'll owl us and I will write to her telling her ours. Agreed?" _

"_Agreed," I quickly said because he looked like he was going to hit Mum. Again. _

"_Fine!" he bellowed. "Fine! Fine!" he took a few steps closer to me._

_I refused to move backwards or even flinch. I pretended I was Professor Snape because he wasn't afraid of anything. _

"_But if you make the wrong decision, _girl_, don't you dare come asking for my help. You won't receive it."_

"_I don't want your help," I hissed just as venomously and with a glare that I hoped would do my professor proud and stalked out._

_I was on the train on the way back to Hogwarts. It was strange that I was relieved to get the journey underway. Normally I was excited and happy, but this time I was just relieved. I was out of there, able to think and breathe for the first time in days. I found an empty compartment and sealed it closed and removed it from sight. It wasn't a fidealous charm by any means, just a glamorie that anyone could lift if they were so inclined, but I was too emotionally drained to do anything else. _

"_I'll talk to Professor Snape as soon as I can," I told myself. "He'll know what to do." _

_I was instantly comforted. _

"_Draco?" I asked after the feast. _

_We were the last two in the common room and I knew it would be the only chance I got to talk to him tonight. He turned to face me. _

"_Yes?" he asked. _

"_You know Professor Snape, right? Outside of school?" _

_He was always gloating about how he knew the Dark Lord's daughter and had known her all her life. I assumed he knew Professor Snape too. _

"_Yes, why?" _

"_If I asked him a difficult question, one that might be difficult for him to answer… He would answer it, right? Fairly. Even if he had a decided opinion on it?" _

"_Of course," he nodded and walked over to me. He put his hand on my arm and spoke softly, not looking at all like the pompous arse he normally looked like. "What is it, Pansy?" _

"_I... I don't want to talk about it," I said and looked at the floor. _

_The truth was I _did_ want to talk about it so much I wanted to burst, but I didn't know where his allegiances lay either._

"_Um, thanks for asking me to the ball," I said with a smile. I hadn't seen him over the summer, but he'd sent an owl asking me. "It'll be great going with you." _

_He smiled, "Yeah. I think it will be."_

_**Is there anything else you need to see, Sir? **_

I pulled out of her mind satisfied that I'd seen enough.

"How did you do that?" I asked not bothering to cover up my astonishment. It was supposed to be impossible!

"Do what, sir?"

"You talked to me whilst I was legilimensing you, Miss Parkinson. It has never been done before."

"Really?" she asked in equal astonishment. "I… I just thought what I wanted to say. It wasn't hard."

I ran my wand over her. "A diagnostic spell," I told her.

"I feel fine, Sir," she assured me.

The charm said she was too.

The door opened even though no one had knocked which meant Albus had arrived. I'd told him many times I preferred people to knock before they came in here, but he was content to ignore my wishes. But of course he was, he was Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

"What may I assist you with, Severus?" he asked. "Ah, Miss Parkinson! I wondered when I'd be having this conversation with you."

"Headmaster?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"You mother came to me only an hour ago asking for help. I've employed her as an assistant to Madam Pomfrey."

"Is she alright?" Pansy asked jumping from her chair. "Can I see her?"

"Momentarily," he said holding up his hand to stop her dashing from the room.

She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Voldemort –"

She squeaked in shock and jumped in fear.

" – I fear is aware of your decision already, relayed by your father."

"I knew it! The son-of-a-bitch!" she exclaimed softly to herself. I didn't bother chastising her for her language.

"Your home was raided just after your mother apparated to the edge of the wards. As such I believe it would be prudent for you to call the castle your permanent home now. I would also ask that you develop some skill in occlumency. All in the order know at least rudimentary defences of the mind. I have been teaching them and Severus has taught Abigail and Draco."

"Of course, Sir. I wouldn't want to – Draco? He's on your side too?"

"Yes, Miss Parkinson. Draco too."

"Oh."

"I believe the headmaster would like you to decide who your regular teacher is to be," I told her because the old man wasn't going to say it aloud.

"Oh, um, I don't mind, really. Whatever is easiest for everyone."

"Then I will teach you," I told her. "It will be safer for you also. You understand that it would be best if the Slytherins did not catch word of this?"

"Yes, Sir," she said solemnly though she was still bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Go," I smiled. "I'm sure your mother wants to see you too."

"Thank you, Sir!" she smiled and dashed from the room.

"Excellent!" Albus said and walked out.

I followed a moment after and set up class for the seventh year Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<br>****Snape Quarters **

"You want me to learn how to occulate by drawing pictures?" she asked incredulously and slammed her pencil down on the table.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson," I sighed. "Do not make me use patience that I normally reserve for your Gryffindor counterparts."

"Sorry, Sir," she mumbled, picked up her pencil again and began to doodle.

She threw her pen back down five minutes later and growled a sigh.

"What appears to be the probl –"

* * *

><p>Draco mumbled and stopped dead in the doorway.<p>

I crashed into him and we fell through the door landing on the stone floor with a thump.

"Ow! Draco! What'd'ya stop for?" I asked and got up.

"Pansy?" I asked when I saw her sat at the table drawing something. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you close the door, idiot sister and then she'll tell you?" Sev suggested.

We stumbled the rest of the way through the door and closed it. I eyed Parkinson suspiciously even though Severus seemed to be fine with her sitting at our lounge table.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I asked.

This was our house and bloodpurity filled air head Slytherins were _not_ allowed in here. This was our space and our _home_. This was where we went to get away from the war, we weren't supposed to bring it here.

"Pansy has officially sided with the light and I am teaching her to occulate. I'd rather hoped you two would help," Sev replied not looking up from his marking or whatever he was doing.

"Oh," I replied because there really was nothing else to say.

This was the last thing I'd expected, but Draco didn't look confused at all even though the last time he'd talked about Pansy it was with despair about having to go to Dumbledore's party with her.

"Well, that's great!" Draco said because it really was.

It meant that there was going to be one less Death Eater to have to fight and one more student would be safe from Azkaban. And, hey, maybe Pansy wasn't as bad as I thought. She looked different sat at our table, more relaxed and less haughty. She smiled over at us and then got back to work drawing her shields.

I looked at Draco, Draco looked at me. He shrugged, I shrugged. We walked over and sat on either side of her.

"Interesting idea," Draco said after a moment of looking at the drawing. He looked up at me and winked.

" 'Interesting'? Draco it's a bunch of meaningless swirls and lines which won't be able to –"

"Hey!" Pansy snapped slammed her hand down on the table. She glared at me. "They're going to work, alright! It's not like I need sophisticated shields that look like yours. These can be sophisticated too. They're all boggarts and other dark creatures which are going to help me and it's going to work! And Professor Snape explained about having people you love to protect your mind. If you look closely enough you can see Mum in there. You might have your family boldly in the foreground but acting sneakily can be just as effective!"

I smiled wryly. "I know. We were just testing how quickly you could come up with all that."

"That… that was a test?" she asked. "You planned that?"

I shrugged.

"Draco?" she demanded and caught him in a sharp glare. He flinched back.

"It's a – a learning exercise."

"Was it indeed?" she asked indignantly and turned back to me.

I flinched when I saw her eyes. They seemed to stare right through me to pierce my soul.

"How…"

She shook her head as if to clear it and looked at the table muttering something. I looked over to Sev who was frowning.

"Pansy?" Draco softly asked and put a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

"It happens sometimes," she whispered and began to shake.

"Pansy?" I asked.

"F-f-fine," she stammered out as the shaking got worse.

Sev picked her up and took her over to the sofa. Draco put a blanket over her and ran a diagnostic charm over her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked

"Good question," Sev said. "Get her mother."

"Right," I dashed over to the floo.

* * *

><p>"Severus?" Draco asked.<p>

"Your guess is as good as mine at this stage, Draco," I truthfully told him. "It doesn't make sense! There's nothing here!"

"There never is," a new voice said. "Move out of the way."

We both did and watched the tall, dark haired woman – Pansy's mother – glide over to her daughter. She took Pansy's hand and appeared to pray over it for five long minutes before Pansy's shaking stopped and her breathing returned to normal. I wanted to ask questions but I knew that now was not the time. Pansy needed to recover and her mother needed to make certain that she was okay.

"Pansy?" Ms. Parkinson asked.

"Mummy?" Pansy asked.

"Abigail, Draco," I whispered and gestured them to the other side of the room to give the Parkinson's some much needed privacy.

They discreetly hurried away.

"What do you think happened?" Abigail asked.

"I have no idea."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pansy sit up and saw that she was silently crying.

"She needs some time to recover."

"I'm fine, Sir, really," Pansy said. "Uh… Sorry. That's… It's because of the magic." She looked over at Abigail and burst into tears.

Her mother tried to console her but nothing appeared to work. Then, even though I tried to hold her back, Abigail walked over there.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure why I was doing this, it just felt like the right thing to do. I approached slowly and silently. Pansy's mum looked terrified even though she tried to hide it and began to silently cry. I hated to see their tears but swallowed any pain I felt. I knelt next to the sofa and put my hand on Pansy's arm.<p>

Slowly she lifted her eyes up to meet mine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"M-magic," she managed to say and then instantly calmed. "When I was a few months old I was hit with the Cruciatus curse and my magic manifested slightly strangely. I… Sometimes when I look into people's eyes I see parts of their past. I, I saw all of yours, Abigail… You're hurting so badly and you just plough on and don't complain about any of it and you're more than prepared to die. You expect to die in this war. Oh, Abigail, you're so brave but you only see it as doing what you have you. And you always have done. Ever since you were –" she broke off there and began to cry again.

Her mother immediately wrapped her up in her arms and soothed her. I just sat there frozen in place. No one was supposed to have that kind of power. To see into someone's mind without even whispering a spell and completely cutting through occulation shields… No.

No.

It changed the rules. It changed _all_ the rules. It meant that even with occulation we weren't safe anymore. If they managed to get hold of her and tortured her or legiliminsed her... Tom wouldn't even need to look her in the eye! This undermined everything that we did by learning occlumency and operating as secretly as we possibly could.

* * *

><p>I strode to Abigail's side and picked her up. I sat in a chair and conjured a paper bag for her to breathe into and rubbed soothing circles into her back. I was as worried she was and helping her was all that was keeping me from running up to Albus and begging him to take the danger away.<p>

Not even the Dark Lord could legilimens like that and he was the most skilled legilimens the world had ever seen. I tried to console myself with the knowledge that it was abnormally manifested, but it wasn't much solace right now. I need to know how to defend against it and how to teach Abigail to do the same.

I needed to do something to make this all better, but what could I do? It was malfunctioning magic! It wasn't something that could ever be replicated. I shouldn't have worried about that, but everything she could learn that she wasn't supposed to know without even trying was staggering! It was dangerous.

"Occualtion," I said firmly.

Everyone looked at me.

"Miss… Pansy, you are hereby too ill to attend class until you can successfully occulate your mind. We will tell everyone that you are in your mother's quarters with a wasting condition. The headmaster will teach you to occulate in every spare moment he has. During the interim moments between your lessons you will continue your studies and he will research the nature of your magic."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded.

"Draco, show them the secret passageways. No one can see you."

"Yes, Sir," he nodded and walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>" 'You're hurting so badly'," Severus said with that uncanny ability he had for turning a direct quote into a question.<p>

I didn't reply because I knew he would be disappointed in me. Instead I buried my head in his shoulder and fiddled with a button on his coat.

"Abigail?" he probed.

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Abigail, need I remind you of our deal? That we would always speak to each other no matter what?"

I still didn't reply but this time because I couldn't. There was a huge lump in my throat which threatened to choke me. Tears were already clouding my eyes so I squeezed them shut.

"Abigail, I won't be disappointed."

"But you will be," I whispered and instinctively curled up even smaller than I already was.

"What makes you say that?"

I shook my head so I didn't have to talk, but I couldn't help the tears which fell down my cheeks and ripped through my chest. I didn't want to tell him, but the words tumbled from my mouth. Words of how I wished I had a mother and father and how I wished they loved me and how, even though he was a horrible monster, I wanted him to love me so that I knew I was saving what remained of his soul and not just condemning a bad man to his fate.

* * *

><p>"The Dark Lord will never love you, Abigail. His soul is fractured into shards and he knows nothing of love. He's never known anything of love. When what tiny fragment of his soul is reunited with the rest of it beyond the veil he may yet thank you. But our mother does love us and she's watching over us from a better place."<p>

She nodded but was still crying softly and still held onto my clothes tightly. I took her hands in mine and massaged the fists away. She relaxed a little and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she sniffed.

"Don't be. It is only natural to feel this way."

"But I'm not supposed to want him to love me!" she growled and began pacing with her hands clasped behind her back. "I'm not supposed to care about his soul or how he regards me. I'm just a tool to him. I know that! But, I still do! It doesn't make any sense! And I don't want to feel like this. I don't love him and I do want him gone from the world. But I still want to know that somewhere deep down he cares," she stopped pacing and turned to face me. "Tell me you know what to do."

I stood up and went to stand next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I do not, Abigail. Your question may only get an answer once he is gone."

She leaned her head against my chest and sighed.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I know, Abigail, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 5th <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Second Lesson<br>****Potions Classroom  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Harry purposely spilled ink all over Draco's work as he went passed. Draco yelped and glared.

"What was that for, Potter?" he demanded.

Severus glided over with a sneer on his face and asked, "Potter, what are you doing?"

"I was coming to give you my homework, Sir," he replied.

"An action which does not require you to come to this side of the classroom much less knock over another student's ink well and destroy their work which leads me to believe you did it on purpose. Detention. Tonight at seven sharp. Get back to your desk."

Harry just turned on his heel and came back to the desk.

"What was that all about?" Hermione hissed.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he whispered.

"Harry, he's right. And you haven't even finished your work!"

"Hermione – agh!" I hissed as the back of a rather thick book clunked against the back of my head. I'd never been stupid enough to get that punishment before and was surprised to learn how much it hurt.

"Quiet," Sev warned and strolled away.

At the end of the lesson we all walked out in subdued silence until the door was closed and then everyone began to talk as normal.

"Well I sure haven't missed his obvious charm during the summer," Ron commented. Since hearing about what I'd done to Sirius when he insulted Sev, Ron had been being careful about how he talked about my brother.

"I know what you mean," I said with a smile which surprised them all. "I think I know why you two did so abysmally – no offence – the first couple of years. I think my IQ dropped when he hit me with that book!"

Hermione and Harry laughed heartily, but Ron looked confused.

"Eye queue?" he asked. "What have queuing eyes got anything to do with it?"

It was our turn to laugh.

"IQ, Ron," Hermione repeated. "It's a test that muggles use to measure someone's intelligence."

"Oh, right. Yeah. I swear he knocked out everything he'd put in with those bloody books of his," he joked.

"There was that time he hit you with an essay I'd just finished and left an ink print in your hair though," Hermione laughed.

"Didn't come out for days," he grouched and rubbed the spot where the most ink had gone.

A moment later Pig flew by and made a show of circling Ron for a few minutes before giving him the letter that was in his beak. Then he sat on Ron's shoulder.

"Here, Harry, it's for you," Ron said and passed the letter over.

Reluctantly, Harry took it.

"It's Sirius's writing," Hermione whispered over to me because I couldn't see it.

Ah. Harry hadn't spoken or written to his God-father since we left Grimmauld Place. Awkward didn't seem to be the word. Looking over I saw that he was looking at it a little forlornly.

"Read it, Harry," I said softly.

"But what he said –"

"Don't break your relationship with him for me and Sev."

"Let's get to D.A.D.A," he said to change the subject and stuffed the letter into his bag.

We walked the rest of the way to the classroom in silence and waited outside the door.

"I hate this lesson," I grumbled.

"Me too," Harry said.

"We're not even learning to fight," Hermione groused.

"Oh, look, here comes trouble," Ron informed us.

He was looking over to Draco who was striding up to us with a smug look on his face.

"The way I see it, Snape, the castle's soon going to be out of Dumbledore's hands," he crowed.

I wondered if this was some kind of clue as to the progress of his mission. I also wondered why he was targeting me instead of Harry as was normal. It was no secret that those two – used to – hate each other, but as far as the Slytherin's were concerned Draco and I were thick as thieves and had to act our hate for each other.

"Oh really, Malfoy? Why's that?" I demanded.

"People are going places. Moving up the ranks I suppose you could say. That old codger is going to get ousted by my father I can tell you that. He's promised me that I won't have to see the man once the term is over unless it is through the bars of an Azkaban cell."

"Oi!" Ron snapped at him. "Dumbledore's the best thing that ever happened to this castle!"

"Oh really? I don't think so. This place has really gone to the rats –"

"As opposed with your Death Eater friends being in control?"

"What are you suggesting Weasel?" Draco asked sounding a little panicked and shot me a quick questioning glance. I imperceptibly shook my head.

"Oh we all know just where you're headed, _Malfoy_. Just like your father," Ron spat.

"I'd rather be like my father than yours. Muggle loving blood traitors the lot of –"

He didn't have a chance to finish speaking before Ron punched him in the nose. Daphne Greengrass caught him before he fell to the floor and passed him onto Nott so that she could walk up close to Ron.

"If you ever lay a hand on him again, Weasley, you'll regret the day you were born," she growled.

"If you weren't a gril –"

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped and managed to squeeze between them.

She pushed Daphne away and Nott pulled her back even though he was still supporting a dazed Draco.

"Enough, Ron," Hermione said to get his attention.

He looked down at her and looked slightly embarrassed at the way he'd acted in front of her. Daphne lunged forward again but Hermione stopped her with a shield which knocked her backwards.

"You bitch!" she exclaimed.

I decided it was high time I stepped in and stood between them before another fight could break out. She immediately backed down looking uncertain. I stepped closer and talked in a low voice.

"If you do not tell Umbridge about this and save everyone from detention I will conveniently forget to mention how you allowed Draco to get hurt and then delayed in getting him to the hospital wing at the next Inner Circle meeting," I said in my Death Eater voice.

I'd never been this person so openly in the castle and I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but I didn't know what kind of punishment system Umbridge had in place this term. I didn't think it could be any worse than last year, but I didn't want to take that chance. I knew that I'd feel guilty forever if I let someone get seriously hurt knowing that I could have stopped it.

By doing this though she'd owe me a favour. If I had that leverage over her I could help keep other people safe if the war continued after we left Hogwarts. I could even help people now. I knew where she stood in this war, and any kind of hold over her was better than having none.

She nodded looking a little frightened and then stepped back. "Forgive me, My Lady."

"Get Draco to the hospital win. Now."

"Yes, My Lady," she nodded and she and Nott took him off down the corridor.

The door to the classroom opened a moment later and we filed in.

There weren't many of us. I'd had to persuade Harry, Ron and Hermione to join me. We'd all be able to have a break from our hectic schedules, plan D.A meetings if we were careful enough and keep an eye on what she was doing in the castle. We'd also be able to make educated guesses as to what she was teaching the lower years.

The only Slytherins besides Draco, Daphne and Nott were Pansy who wasn't in the lesson and a seventh year who'd failed last year and was retaking. I didn't know his name but he looked enough like Dolohov to be a relative or even a son.

"Welcome class," Umbridge began.

"My IQ's dropping already," Ron murmured.

"There will be no talking in my class, Mr. Weasley. I thought we had learned that last year, had we not?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor," he glumly replied.

"Good. Now. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. N.E. or NEWTs are the exams we are studying for in this class. Can anyone tell me anything about them?"

No one put their hands in the air for a few long moments. Then Hermione raised hers.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Umbridge smiled.

"They're going to be completely useless if we don't learn any magic."

I very nearly banged my head on the table. I settled for glaring at her with the glare I'd learned from Severus.

"I thought we had been through this last year, Miss Granger. There is no reason to learn offensive magic because there is no danger! I thought with your brains you would have learned to understand that by now."

"I do understand!" she passionately exclaimed and banged her hands down on the top of the desk so hard her ink pot jumped. "It's you who doesn't! There is danger all around us out there! We need to be able to defend against it! Why can't you see that?"

"Detention, Miss Granger! And twenty five points from Gryffindor!" Umbridge shrieked and then calmed herself. "Now let's get back to the lesson shall we? Hehe."

After that lesson I marched Hermione down the corridor and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Since the ghost was acting up and I didn't feel like dealing with her I froze her in mid air and silenced her.

"Just what was that all about?" I demanded.

"Someone has to tell her!" she snapped. "Besides it might get her out of here sooner."

"What happened to staying out of the war as much as possible, Hermione?" I asked and shook her a little. "What happened to you only being my confident?"

"That went out the window when you sent me to his side to get tortured!"

"I didn't send you anywhere. How could you think that? Do you think I enjoyed torturing you or seeing you be hurt by that monster? Hermione, I never wanted you involved. Any of you! Now though Albus has seen fit to involve you, but only for one thing and that's the way it has to stay!"

"But I can help!"

"And by helping you put Draco and me in danger!"

She looked shocked as she realised what she'd done which made me believe it truly was a decision brought about by her Gryffindor sensibilities. I felt a little better but was still annoyed.

"If she leaves then You-Know-Who will think that you haven't been doing your job properly," she whispered.

"Precisely. I know you don't want her here. I don't either, but I'd quite like to survive this war. She has to stay. Her overall role has changed and for now she's an annoyance rather than a danger."

She nodded and sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just stick to your research task alright?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to ask Erebos and Loki to follow you to detention tonight. They're small enough still to hide in the shadows. One will leave part way through and let me know if you'll need any potions and the other will stay behind to keep an eye on her and help you out if she does anything really bad."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Okay, let's get to class. I have divinations. Yay."

"Don't worry, she'll know that you're going to be late," she smiled. "She will have seen it through the _inner eye_!"

We laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>19:00<br>****Potions Classroom**

Potter was early. I wondered if he was ill. He didn't even look all that concerned about what I had in store for him which was unusual indeed.

"Severus, can you tell me about Mum?" he asked as soon as he was sat down.

"My office, Harry," I told him and walked out.

As with Pansy last night I took him to the comfortable part of my office but this time called a tea service too.

"What would you like to know?"

"Um…" he mused. "I guess I don't know really. What was she good at?"

"Charms," I instantly replied. "Defence against the dark arts, potions, transfigurations… Anything she put her mind to though she couldn't stand drawing."

"Oh," he said and looked to his knees.

"What is really on your mind?" I asked.

"Why does Aunt Petunia hate me?" he asked and then continued to ramble. "She's Mum's sister so she should have been used to magic and should have told me and –"

"Harry," I said and put one of my hands over his. "She is afraid of anything she does not understand. She called your mother a freak too."

He looked up at me with sad eyes which tears spilled over. "Did Albus know?"

"You were already placed there before I could tell him, Harry. I'm sorry you had to stay there so long."

"Sirius wrote me a letter," he said in a sudden, surprising change of topics.

"What does it say?" I asked.

I knew that he hadn't talked to the mutt since he quitted Grimmauld Place. I appreciated that he was defending me – not that I'd let anyone know it – but I knew that it was like to lose someone because an ill thought out decision.

"I – I haven't read it," he stammered and looked at his knees again. He also began to pick at his trousers.

"Hadn't you better?"

He pulled it out of his trouser pocket and turned it over in his hands a couple of times before he sighed and leaned back in his chair. I waited him out. He began turning the letter over and over again and then threw it on the coffee table. Bluntly he looked away.

I leaned forward and picked the letter up.

"Harry?"

He looked at me.

I lifted the letter into his line of sight and opened the seal. Harry sighed and relaxed. I held the letter out to him. He took a breath and took it. He read it quickly and then put it down. A moment later he picked it up again, read a section and then looked at the ceiling.

"He wants me to apologise to you on his behalf for his behaviour," he said quietly. "But what if he's only saying it to get back on my good side?"

"I don't know him well enough to advise you on that," I told him.

I didn't like the mutt, but in the two weeks Harry lived in my quarters I'd come to like him and didn't want him to suffer just because Black and I didn't see eye to eye.

"He said that he thought he was doing the right thing by protecting me like that and I want to believe him, but Hermione's right, isn't she? She thinks that Azkaban changed him and kept on complaining about him acting immaturely."

I nodded. "Azkaban does change people, Harry, but I cannot speak for his actions as I was not there to see them. Perhaps talking to your friends or Lupin would be a better way to solve this."

"I know but… It doesn't matter," he muttered and got up.

"I can assure you, Harry, it does. Sit. Down," I commanded because he was difficult to get through to normally, let alone when he was being an emotional teenager.

"Do I –"

"Yes."

He reluctantly turned round and sat back in the chair he'd vacated.

"Talk, Mr. Potter, if you wish to ever leave this office."

He glared at me. I glared back until he flinched away. Unsure of what to say he looked at anything but me and absently picked at his trousers. I waited him out again.

"You know you said that I've had many father figures?"

I nodded.

"That I have Sirius, Remus and Arthur…"

"Go on."

"Well, Sirius is Dad's bad influence best friend, Remus is like an uncle and Arthur is, well, like a guardian angel or something."

"And this relates to you talking to me how?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

I knew where this was going, at least I thought I did, and hoped that I was wrong.

He looked at his hands and mumbled, "You're more like a father than any of them."

"I see," I said.

"I have to go," he said very quickly and darted for the door.

I fell back into my chair and let out a long, slow sigh.

"Why is your son such a torment, Lily?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>19:30<br>****Gryffindor Common Room **

"Abigail!" Dumb-er-Dore called through the floo.

I jumped and screamed because I'd been focusing on an Arithmancy chart for the last two hours and had been in my own little, silent world. I forgot the long, complex calculation I'd been doing in my head and while my brain didn't hurt anymore which was a relief I knew I'd have to do it all over again.

"What?" I tersely asked.

"I need to see you in my –"

"Abigail!" Harry called from the entrance door.

"Harry?" I asked and looked over to him.

"I need to talk to you. Now!"

"O –"

"Abigail, my office?" Dumb-er-Dore asked.

"Yeah, two minutes."

"Abigail –"

"I need to see you now –"

"This can't wait –"

" – of a most urgent nature –"

" – important that I –"

" – Abigail –"

" – I know you're busy but –"

" – change the –"

"Albus I swear on Merlin's grave if you don't give me half a second to _think_ I'm going to pull your hat over your eyes and stuff your mouth with dust bunnies!" I yelled over the top of him bringing the whole common room to silence. "_Thank you_! Now, Harry, walk and talk."

"But –"

"Just go, Harry. Albus, Ill be there in a minute."

"No, it's fine. I'll wait until you get back," He muttered and walked through the common room and up the staircase to the boys' dorms.

I only wondered half a moment at his change of mind before hurrying from the common room. I knew that I was flirting with curfew, but hey, if Albus needed to see me no one would argue.

* * *

><p><strong>19:45<br>****Albus Dumbledore's Office  
><strong>**Founder Tower **

Pansy was sat in a chair looking warn but pleased. Albus was ridiculously excited about something, but as of yet I couldn't fathom what as he was too busy repeating the same useless bit of information – that his discovery could well change the course of the war. I waited Abigail's arrival as per his insistence. She arrived a few minutes later.

"What's the matter, Albus?" she asked from the door way.

"Come, sit, Abigail and let the headmaster talk before he explodes," I drawled already thoroughly fed up.

Her brow crinkled in confusion but she sat down anyway giving Pansy a brief look over to ensure that she was alright.

"Pansy has a rare gift brought about by her faulty magic," Albus began not thinking to spare Pansy's feelings at her magic being described as faulty. "She's master occlumency already."

"What?" Abigail and I asked at the same time. Both of us were astonished, but Abigail sounded more so because her voice rose in pitch and she flew out of her chair.

"Impossible! It took Draco and I years! How can she have possibly mastered it in a night?" she demanded.

"As I said, a rare gift," the old man replied. "However, if you do not believe me you may test Miss Parkinson's skill tomorrow when she is rested."

"You bet I will!" she said and then added, "No offence, Pansy."

"It's fine," Pansy wearily replied. "If I were you I'd do the same."

"Excuse me, headmaster, but I believe Miss Parkinson will better rest in her mother's quarters. I will escort her there," I said and stood up.

My mind was racing though. I trusted Albus's assessment of her skill, but I wouldn't be properly satisfied until I'd tested her defences myself. I'd test her tomorrow in a free lesson I had so that she might rejoin the school sooner. 'Change the course of the war' Albus had said. He wasn't even close to being right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the huge gap in updating, I've been a bit ill and real life got in the way again. Anyway, this is my 6th day off school so I thought I really should get something up and out for you guys, so here it is. Hope you like it and please review. <strong>

**Next time... A short chapter with Harry and Abigail**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.****  
><strong>

****EDIT: date/days nothing else. ****


	36. Friday 6th September 1996

**It's been a while and since then I've had a PM from _KyuubiKitten _asking what school year the action takes place in. We're in sixth year here, and will be until further notice. I'll put another A/N at the start of the chapter when we move forward into their 7th year. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 6th S<strong>**eptember 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>15:05<br>****Disused Classroom  
><strong>**Transfigurations Corridor  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

I'd agreed to meet Harry here since I hadn't been able to see him last night after the whole Pansy thing. Well I could have seen him, I probably should have gone up to his dorm to talk to him, but I was in the wrong place. My mind was whirring with possible scenarios and a thousand worries. Now though, though I was still rather stunned, I knew I'd be able to focus on whatever Harry wanted to talk about.

The classroom was rather dusty so I opened a window and cleaned up with a spell as well as I could, but my effort would never live up to Mrs. Weasley's standards. Still it was clean enough to sit in and the air was clean enough to breathe.

Harry poked his head round the door, smiled and then walked in.

"Hi," he said and sat down next to me at an old desk

"Hey," I smiled back, "You alright?"

"Yeah. About last night…" he began and began to pick at the hem of his sleeve.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He shifted in his seat and then mumbled something about Sirius and Sev. I didn't quite hear it so asked him to repeat himself. Sure enough I'd heard right the first time as impossible as it seemed. "I told Professor Snape he was more like a father to me than Sirius," he said more slowly than before

I took a moment to absorb the news.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since he tucked us in at night, made us breakfast in the mornings and dinner in the evenings. Sirius never did any of that. He let Hermione and me fend for ourselves," he sighed. "Is it really bad? I mean, he was Dad's best friend."

I wasn't sure how to answer to be honest. I had a pretty dire relationship with my father, obviously, and I didn't know what a mother was either even though I'd had one for the first year of my life so family dynamics weren't really something I could advise on.

"I think they would have just wanted you to be happy," I decided to say. It was a safe bet. I was sure my mother would want me to be happy if she were still alive.

"Even if I chose Severus over Sirius?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But he didn't seem happy at all!"

I laughed. "I've rarely seen Sev surprised, Harry, but I bet you surprised him last night."

He nodded and thoughtfully looked at his hands. "Hey, Abigail, do you think that after the war he'd let me live with you?"

My laughed instantly dried up. After the war, the war he would not survive. _The Dark Lord must kill Harry when he's at his most vulnerable. Harry need not know until then. _

"Abigail?"

"Sure," I nodded and swallowed my tears for now. "It'd be great."

"Abigail, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said and shook my head. "You just made me remember something about the war that's all. I have to go tell Sev," I lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... I'm writing the chapter now, so far they're eating lunch and people are whispering about something in the _Prophet_. I'm thinking I'm going to write in some Umbridge (she's deceptively fun to write) perhaps some Hagrid and I'll throw Lynx in there too. **

**J.K. Rowling wons Harry Potter. Obviously.****  
><strong>

**Thanks to all the awesome reviews/alerts/favourites. I envy the people who put all the names of the people in a list, but I really don't have the patience to do that kind of thing at this very minute (I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and want to get back to it!) but if I remember I'll do it next time. Until then _"Thank you very much, they're all appreciated and never forgotten!"_  
><strong>

**And now that I'm about to go back to writing I've just been called down for dinner. The world is cruel.  
><strong>

**EDIT: date/day nothing else. Edits of this nature now over. **


	37. Tuesday 10th – Friday 13th September '96

**Tuesday 10th – Morning of Friday 13th September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 10th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch Time<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

The Great Hall was softly tumbling with whispers that spread across the table like wild fire. True Harry had set the fake galleons working telling everyone that the next D.A meeting would be tonight, but that wasn't what the whispering was about.

There had been a break in at the Ministry last night and a couple of Death Eaters had been caught. It was only a couple of minor followers, no one Sev or I knew, but it was bad. If Tom was sending his people into the ministry then he was after something. And he hadn't told me.

I had no idea why it set my skin prickling because I would have liked to have as little to do with the monster as possible, but here I was angry that I didn't know part of the plan. I should have known about it long before now, but I hadn't and that made me incompetent at my job and useless to the order.

"But what are they after?" Harry asked.

"No idea," I said before a hundred odd eyes could turn to me.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Ron asked.

"That's what no idea means," I blandly replied so that I didn't snap at him. He was annoying me already as he still hadn't applied himself enough with occlumency which was putting the three of us – Hermione, Harry and me – in a very uncomfortable situation. It wasn't fair on him that we couldn't tell him anything, but it wasn't fair on us either. We risked losing a friend, one we all held dearly, because of his laziness. I knew Ron would never turn dark on us, but the thought plagued me more often than I liked to admit.

Classes passed really slowly after that, Umbridge's even more so than usual. When seven in the evening rolled around I was glad because that meant I could apply myself to something more important than classes had been lately – Dumbledore's Army. I got there first this time as Harry and Hermione could now help Draco out in misleading the Inquisitorial Squad about our whereabouts.

I stood by the door as everyone came in to make sure they weren't being followed and greeted them as they arrived. Luna stood with me for a while once she'd arrived and asked me how my summer went.

"Oh, you know," I shrugged. "Not too bad. Didn't have to deal with Daddy Dearest which was nice."

"Your comfortable calling him that?" she asked in her dreamy voice that hid more than it let on. "I'm surprised, a monster like that."

"Oh I don't call him that," I laughed. "He'd… Well I don't know what I'd do but I really don't want to find out."

"I was doing some research into your Dark Mark over summer. I found out that applying nargel dust will sooth the colour."

I really wasn't sure what to make of that so I opted for polite. "Thanks, Luna, but I have to keep it as it is. Don't want to go angering anyone."

"You should try it after the war."

"How was your holiday, Luna?" I asked to purposely change the subject, not really caring that it wasn't tactful. The less I had to think about the war at the minute the better.

"Oh, it was alright. Daddy and I planted some new Gurdyroots last week. They should be ready to eat in the summer. I'll send you some pie if you like, I make it myself."

"Sure. I'm sure I'll be at an order meeting at some point if you want to send some along with Mrs. Weasley," I nodded already liking the sound of it. It was something to look forward to next summer. Something good was going to happen that I could aim to reach when things got too tough to deal with at Malfoy Manor. I'd try and sneak some to Draco too.

Harry and Hermione came in then both looking angry and worried.

"What's up, Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Parkinson got Ron," he snapped. "Carted him off to Toad Face."

"Will he be alright?"

"Depends what she does," he nearly snapped again. "Tonight we're doing –"

"Occlumency," Hermione interrupted. "And for tem minutes every meeting from now."

"Why –"

"You know why Harry," she hissed at him. "All the fighting spells in the world won't be any use if you get captured and one slipped bit of information is all it will take. This war isn't just about wands and magical prowess, it's about dodging each other, guessing their next move, finding out whatever we can about the other side. Death Eaters will torture it out of you and if you don't give it up whose to say they won't drive you insane under the Cruciatus curse," at this Neville visibly flinched. "Learn this and you'll have some sort of protection from mind games."

"And you know this how?" a second year Ravenclaw asked.

"Because she knows me," I said stepping forward to save her hide. "There are lots of things I haven't told Hermione or anyone else in here for that every reason."

"But if you learn it will you tell us?"

"If Albus or Severus tell me to, yes," I nodded. Some of them had looked dismayed at the prospect of losing time learning how to fight, but then had looked up again when they heard me the question be asked. I was Slytherin enough to not tell them that there was no way in hell I was telling any of them anything, but they didn't need to know that.

I wasn't worried that I didn't feel bad for essentially lying to them, but I didn't feel bad about not feeling bad either. If this was what war did to you I wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

"Abigail, do you want to take the lead on this one?" Harry asked.

"Sure," I smiled stepping forward only feeling nervous and shy for a moment. I liked teaching people this because I knew how much it would help them. It also took me back to my brief childhood.

Once we'd done that for ten minutes we went onto doing some spells that we'd done in the last school year and then had some mini duals in twos and threes. Hermione, Harry and I walked around giving out pointers and then out of the blue Lynx and her cubs slunk in and randomly pounced on people to see how they reacted to new threats muscling their way into the fight. The cubs did it for fun and I watched them for a moment as they hemmed a second year into a corner with a smile on my face. I guess Lynx had come in for another reason. They needed to learn how to fight too. They were getting on for six months old now, and I doubted the war would end before they were two. Even before they were two they'd be an invaluable asset in a fight, but they needed protecting first and foremost. If I'd learned anything it was that you couldn't defend yourself if you didn't know how to attack.

When we ended the lesson another door opened in the back of the room showing three separate corridors each marked with a house name. We all grinned and safely headed to our home rooms.

Ron was waiting in the common room when we got there. He was sat by the fire soaking his hand in murtap essence to soothe the pain of the bloodquill. He put on a brave face as Hermione fussed over him and checked out the damage.

"What did you do tonight?" he asked me.

"Just went over stuff and did some occlumency. Everyone did really well with it," I said pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he instantly flared and jumped into a standing position. His ears were going red which was a very bad sign.

I stayed calmly sat down and looked up at him. "That until you learn how to do it too I have to lie to one of my best friends."

"One? you don't mean Harry learned it too?"

"Yes," I snapped. "He knows what's at stake here. There's war going on and one day _he_ will catch up with you and invade your mind which could get a lot of innocent people killed, not just the ones you know about." I very nearly made a major slip there, I nearly mentioned Draco, Lucius and Narcissa, but I just about managed to bite my tongue. "You know, it wouldn't be half so frustrating if you'd actually tried but you just sat there and did nothing!"

"You learned it too and you didn't tell me?" Ron demanded of Harry who did a good impression of a goldfish. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I just threw my hands up in the air and stomped upstairs so that I could flop on my bed.

Ginny sat next to me a moment later. "He's just being an idiot, Abigail," she soothed.

"He can't afford to be an idiot. No one can," I snapped.

"You know how he is though."

I rolled over so that I was on my back and looked at her. "I mean it. Even you, Ginny. We should have thought about teaching it sooner. It should have been the first thing on the list. It's the first thing I learned! How could I have missed something so simple!"

"Abigail –"

"If they go into battle that's one thing. It was their choice and their right, but if Tom gets tired of this game and comes after one of us, any one of us, and they have their mind invaded it will be my fault if their protection isn't good enough!" I was rambling by now, but I really didn't care. I was worried and I was scared. There were second, third, forth and fifth years in that group. None of them were old enough to fight in a war, and here I was teaching them how to fight.

I knew though that if I didn't help them learn they'd only get killed quicker. Death Eaters didn't fight fair, they didn't follow any rules of engagement. Everyone was a target. No one was safe. So better to fight even if you died in the end, because at least you'd been able to fight. And if you could fight there was a chance you could win.

Hermione came up a few minutes later after I'd grumbled at Ginny for a few more minutes whilst trying to get everything I needed for a shower together, but I couldn't focus on anything and kept either dropping things or forgetting things which made me so mad I shook even more. It was fortunate that Hermione didn't realise I was in a terrible mood because what she said to me brought me smashing to earth and completely grounded me.

"The heads of houses are going to explain to the first years who you are and what you do tonight. Professor McGonagall is down there now and would like you to talk about it with her."

I dumped everything on the bed, controlled myself and then slipped back down to the common room.

Ron was nowhere to be seen.

I sat between Harry and Minerva and let what would now be an annual discussion take place.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 11th <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast Time<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"Miss Snape?" Min asked.

I turned round from my breakfast and deep discussion with Ginny and Hermione. "Huh? Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" she asked fondly. "My office tonight after dinner."

"Sure," I nodded and waited a beat before turning back to the conversation.

"You mean, he still hasn't asked you?" Hermione asked.

"That's kind of my fault," I sheepishly put in. Ginny glared. "Well, I knew Fred was going to try and ask me and I didn't want to go with him and Harry was dreading asking a girl out so we… joined forces," I winced when her glare got deeper. "But I can un-ask him and make it blatantly clear that you want to go with him. It's no problem!" I rambled, the shy, nervous Abigail that I didn't even see that much coming to the forefront. I was glad to see her.

"Well who will you go with?" Hermione asked just as Ginny said, "You better or I'm stuck with Cormic!"

"I don't know," I admitted. I wasn't too bothered in the grand scheme of things when staying alive was generally the top of my to do list, but it would have been nice to go with someone. I would have loved to go with Draco, but that wasn't going to happen. "I might ask Neville."

"I don't think he's asked anyone yet," Ginny murmured with a concentrated look in her eye.

"Okay, I'll fix it with Harry and then talk to Neville," I affirmed before Ginny could rant on about it.

"Miss Snape, aren't you supposed to be getting to class so that you're there on time? And you Potter, Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley is already on his way. You wouldn't want to be late now would you?"

"When the bell goes we have twenty minutes to get to our classes," I snapped.

"Mr. Potter's going over there too. The last I heard you were going –"

"I'm on my way," I snapped because Dumb-er-Dore was only a few feet behind her and I didn't want his surprise party ruined. It was in four days time and by some miracle he still didn't know about it and I wanted to keep it that way. It also meant that I could talk to Harry before class and get this whole thing with Ginny sorted.

"Alright, Abigail?" Dumb-er-Dore asked as I passed him.

"Got Umbridge, take a guess," I shrugged and walked out of the Hall passing Sev on the way. He looked pretty worse for ware but he shook his head at me. Grinding my teeth I walked passed him because the shake of his head meant he was fine, but I was going to find out why he had a slight limp and a bandaged wrist before the day was out. There was no way anyone was getting away with hurting him and not hearing from me.

Because I was walking so fast I caught up with Harry and Ron on the second floor. I still wasn't in the mood to talk to Ron and he didn't seem to want to talk to me either because although Harry slowed down when I called out to them Ron carried on a little faster than before.

"What's up, Abigail?" Harry asked noticing more than I'd intended.

"A few things none of which you can help with," I said. "You still want to go with me to the ball?" I asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Only I've noticed you've been falling for Ginny the last couple of weeks."

He blushed.

"She wants to go with you too. Damn well melted me with a glare when I told her that I'd asked you."

"Oh, sorry."

I laughed because it was a ridiculous thing to be sorry about. "Ask her. I release you from our agreement and you may go sweep up your damsel in distress. After DADA."

"Really?" he smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. I might ask Neville."

"I think I saw him up ahead, if we catch him you can talk to him before class."

* * *

><p><strong>Just Before Hogwarts Dinner Time<br>****The Dark Lord's Private Study Entrance  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire **

I rapped my knuckles on Tom's door and barged my way in even though he was talking to Bellatrix who tried to yell at me for interrupting a private meeting.

"Out!" I commanded in no mood at all to be tested.

"Child –" Tom started.

"I said _out_, Bella!"

She scuttled out before even waiting for Tom's approval. I slammed the door behind her. Then I turned my piercing, hate and anger filled eyes to Tom. He was sat in his chair, clad in god-awful green robes as always and as ever bare footed. Somehow that was the most annoying thing about him. He went everywhere without shoes and his feet never got hurt.

He looked faintly amused. He wouldn't soon.

"Don't you trust me?" I demanded in a quiet voice. I'd never been this angry before though I wasn't sure who I was angry with most. I was angry with myself for giving him reason to doubt me and that reason was not getting the (dud) weapon to him last Easter, and angry with him for not trusting me even though my guise was flawless. I didn't even really need that much of a guise. I was his daughter and had said I loved him and that was enough. He was too proud to be able to think anything else. I'd never had reason to be this angry, but now that I was I somehow wasn't surprised that I used the same soft, quiet voice as Sev.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"_I know it_!" I snapped and then had to do some quick thinking. "Severus told me. Says that you set him to spy on me to make sure that I'm faithful! You should have asked me yourself."

"You saw that he is injured and showed him concern?" he asked showing a hint of anger.

"The students and staff are afraid, anything could have happened. I was making sure that I hadn't been compromised by them. But no. It was you! You set him up to spy on me when in the grand scheme of things he'll just fall by the way side when the war is over. It'll be you and whatever heirs I produce you in charge. Not even me and certainly not _him_."

I really hoped I hadn't just put Sev in danger by saying that, but I had a felling Tom had planned it that way since he decided I was going to be a figure of purity.

"You should remain loyal to your family, Child."

"I am. But _never_ put him above me again. If you ever doubt me again you'll only regret it," I hissed and walked out.

He was the other side of the door before I had even opened it and his eyes were blazing fury. He gripped my arms in a hold so tight I could feel bruises forming and circulation was cut off. "Talk to me like that again, _girl_, and I will kill you," he hissed and it was way scarier than a snarl would have been. A snarl signalled a threat, a dare or a challenge. A hiss signalled a promise.

"I didn't say I was going to hurt you, old man," I snapped, panic making me lose my temper and falter a little. "It will be the consequences of not listening to me that will come back to haunt you. Go back to your study and read while I go do some real work."

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded in another sibilant hiss.

I saw Bella watching from around the corner and sent a spark of magic flying her way so that she would leave. It also helped me concentrate. "That Severus and I do the most dangerous work living right alongside Dumbledore and amongst the Order. Every day is a battle of survival as we know that any slip will cost us our lives and yet Bella can sit here in this mansion doing nothing and yet she is still the favourite. She even comes before _me_. Yet she does next to nothing!"

"She councils me," he told me in a calm, level tone.

"As so Severus and I and what do we get for it? Nothing. Just more danger."

"And do you not see that is why I must keep an eye on you? So that I know if I need to tell you to do something different or to improve a part of your character? I do not have to take this precaution with Severus because he is long practiced at it –"

"He taught me!"

"–Where as you are new to the chess board –"

"So now I'm a pawn!" I yelled, threw his hands off me and rise to my full height which was now tall enough to let me look him in the eye. "Just a pawn to be disposed of! Thank you very much, Father. That's really reassured me."

"You are my most valuable –"

"But Bella is the queen, isn't she?" I asked with incredulousness in my voice.

"Get me the stone and she won't be," he challenged.

"I'm working on it."

"Work faster," he snapped and took another step closer so that there wasn't any space separating us and grabbed me in the exact place around both of my arms as before. "I know you came here mostly in defence of your _brother_. Your love for him will have you killed."

"Do you know what love is?" I asked only now truly meaning the same thing as the words did. I still didn't know why I wanted his approval, but it was a desire I couldn't burry. I wanted him to love me even though I knew I'd never love him back.

"I know how it destroys people," he said and pushed me away from him. "Do not come back until you have it. You have two weeks." He went back into the office and slammed the door in my face.

I apparated back to the floo and landed in mine and Sev's rooms a moment later. He was pacing and grabbed me arms right over the bruises I already.

"Never do that to me again!" he yelled. "Do you have nay idea – You could have got yourself killed! Why weren't you thinking? Oh. Wait a minute Severus," he said and stepped away from me so that he could look down his nose at me and into my eyes. His were dripping in disapproval. "She's a _Gryffindor_."

"I set some parameters!" I snapped too angry with Tom and myself to not take it out on him. "He knows what I expect of him, I know what he expects of me. I didn't just go in there to yell at him for hurting you. I had a plan the whole time!" I lied.

"Do not lie to –"

"Agh!" I yelped when he squeezed too hard on my biceps.

He instantly jumped back a yard and shock crossed his face as well as a life time of sorrow. He'd never raised his hand to me even when I was three and testing his last nerve and he's sworn he'd never hurt me. But now he had, even though it wasn't his fault. He didn't know there were bruises there, but he'd blame himself anyway.

"It's fine," I stiffly said even though it wasn't at all. Though he was a monster of a human being he was still my father and father's weren't supposed to hurt you.

"What happened?" he asked to distract himself.

"I may have said something that he took as a threat even though it wasn't. Not exactly," I said and the eyebrow he raised at me ordered me to explain so I did. I told him everything that happened from the moment I got there to the moment I left. "The worst part is… I sometimes… I wonder if I'm becoming her. Riddle's daughter," I whispered with tears streaming down my face.

"War changes people, Abigail," he said softly and pulled me into his safe embrace. "You did what you had to."

"But I don't feel like _me_ most of the time. I feel like a soldier and the real me only comes out every now and then," the lump in my throat made it difficult to talk and I had to stop there or risk bursting into tears.

* * *

><p>I just stayed quiet for a moment wondering what to say. The exact same thing had happened to me during the first war. When it was just me in that year before Lily's death I had become nothing but a pawn, functioning because I had to and acting how I had to, to do both my job and stay alive. I wanted to tell her that it wouldn't happen to her but I'd be damned if I started lying to her now. I'd already hurt her tonight, something I would never forget or forgive myself for, but I wasn't going to lie to her.<p>

"When the war's over we'll help each other heal," I promised instead.

"And if one of us doesn't make it?" she asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her. It was the one thought that plagued me too. I didn't worry about what would happen if the war was lost because if that happened we would both be dead anyway, but if I died and she survived? That thought scared me more than anything. I couldn't even bring myself to imagine how she would learn to cope if I wasn't here.

"Then we'll heal anyway as a way to remember the other."

She nodded into my shoulder and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>After the Dinner Hour<br>****Minerva McGonagall's office  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Fortunately I didn't actually have to pay attention to the meeting regarding the headmaster's surprise birthday party. True I was expected to be there, but I most certainly didn't have to participate. The rest of the heads of houses talked animatedly with Abigail and Draco about decorations, food, how to distract Albus and a host of other things. It was decided I was to distract the headmaster.

"And how do you propose I do that?" I blandly enquired.

"Oh, you'll think of something, Severus. You're not clever for nothing," Filius waved off and went back to talking to Pomona about charms for the ceiling.

"Then I suppose I had better leave so that I can devise something."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 13th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>09:00<br>****First lesson  
><strong>**Potions Classroom  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

"_Quiet_," I warned the first years yet again and hit another one with a medium sized tome. Normally it would have been a thick one, but Abigail had scalded me this morning before breakfast about it knowing that I was going to get even more annoyed with everyone than normal. "One more peep out of any of you and it will be mass detention. _Tonight_."

There was blessed silence for the rest of the lesson.

Abigail's lesson – rather Abigail – was worse. I ended up ordering her to sit behind my desk.

"Oh but, Sev!" she complained like she always used to when she came here as a child and I told her to sit there.

"Now, or I will walk you to the door like I used to," I promised in a none to kind voice.

She pouted but got up from her desk and flounced over to my desk. She purposely scraped the chair along the floor making the diligently working Slytherins jump in their seats and then sulkily sat on the chair. Then she looked back to her desk where her book and quill were still sat. I sent it over to her with magic and kept her behind at the end of the lesson.

"Can I not trust at least you to do as you're told? You're normally proficient at it," I said.

"Come on, Sev. Light up a little. It's a party," she grinned.

"An excuse for frolicking, fornicating and general misdemeanours to occur and be overlooked."

She just rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "With all that we're going to go through you should enjoy yourself tonight. You might not get another chance."

"That's why you're so excited," I realised.

She nodded. "You should be too. Let everyone off tonight. It's not just us that are going to be affected."

"You know that I do not enjoy parties." It was an understatement.

"Will you at least try to have fun?" she asked with big eyes and a wobble in her lip. I hated it when she did that because I inevitably did as she asked even if every fibre of my being told me that I was going to regret it. The last time had been when she begged me to take Narcissa to Daigon Alley to help her pick out a gift for Lucius's birthday.

"Fine," I sighed. "I will do my best."

Abigail just grinned and danced out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... It's party time and what has Severus let himself in for?**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

**IDIOT ALERT: I realised when I was writing this chapter that I got the dates of the last few chapters wrong so I've gone back and changed them all. Nothing in the story has changed apart from the sorting is now on a Sunday instead of a Monday. But no actual content is different. So if you've had a bunch of emails (those of you who are following) about new chapters, ignore them and sorry for the spam if that is how the automated emails work. Anyway it's all fixed now and I feel much better for it :D**


	38. Friday 13th September 1996

**Friday 13th September 1996  
><strong>**Afternoon Onwards**

* * *

><p><strong>14:30<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

Draco wasn't late for once. Then again when we planned something that was going to annoy either Sev or his parents he was never late. I'd asked Hermione to distract Sev for half an hour and then secretly spell something into his clothes which would mean he needed to change them. I had no idea what she was going to do, but I knew she'd do just fine. The cubs were there as fellow conspirators. Lynx was with us.

"What do you have in mind?" Draco needlessly whispered just for the dramatics of it.

"Nothing too drastic, he's going to be annoyed enough as it is," I whispered back as I regarded my brother's usual black attire. "What about green?"

"With moving moons and stars?"

"Silver ones."

"Oooh, Abbie, that's taking a risk," he smiled but began to wave his wand to do the moons and stars.

I did the colour and then we hurried out of there to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>17:45<br>****Severus Snape's Room  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

If I hadn't made that damn promise I would have killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>18:00<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Predictably the hall was filled with decorations – moons and stars hung everywhere along with miscreant snitches that flew around the room too fast to see, but close enough to feel zipping by you. Harry (I could tell by the unruly hair) was watching one and then plucked it out of the air and handed it to Miss Weasley (I could tell by her fiery hair and, honestly who else was Harry going to arrive with? The looks they'd been sending each other were sickening) with an indulgent look in his eyes. The usual long tables had been replaced with circular ones with padded chairs leaving room in the middle to dance. Everything glittered and twinkled and everyone was in fancy dress.

I couldn't find Abigail and assumed that she was making a point of hiding. Draco however was easy to spot. He was wearing a white tunic with matching trousers and contrasted them with black boots and wings which moved every so often. He was with Pansy who was his matching angel. She'd gone a little further with her costume and made it softly glow, and they had matching black masks that only just covered their eyes making them almost pointless.

Even the staff were dressed up and masked. Minerva was some sort of dignified cat – not surprise there – Filius was dressed as a galaxy and Pomona was some kind of plant – again, no surprise there. Other members of staff were dotted around.

I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

><p><strong>15:00<br>****Sixth Year Girls Dormitory  
><strong>**Gryffindor Tower**

Hermione had asked me to help with her hair earlier so I did that before I even began to think about mine. I hated to say it but she needed all the help she could get. Lavender and Parvati seemed to have thought so too.

"We made some straightening serum for you," Lavender said with her usual lack of tact.

"We thought you might want to go for something different," Parvati said to rescue the situation as usual. "To be honest it's just left over stuff from last week when Lavender did hers."

Hermione beamed and instantly took the little pot into her hands. "How does it work?"

All of our eyes went wide. Something she didn't know!

"Just comb it into your hair and it'll start working," Lavender said with a definite emphasis of 'duh'.

Hermione got to work and I thought about what to do with it once she was ready. Lavender and Parvati focused on doing their hair for half an hour or so and when she was done Parvati came to sit next to me.

"Have you even asked Neville yet?" she asked.

I gasped knowing that there was something I had forgotten. "I'll ask when I see him or even just walk next to him when we go in."

"I don't understand why you're not going with someone else. I mean, Neville's nice but… Well he can't even dance."

"I know, but… Well it's going to be fun right? I mean, he might surprise us all." I really hoped he did. I already had to tell Tom that I ended up going with him instead of Harry and I didn't know how he would take the news. Especially given the reason for the last minute swap.

She smiled. "It's going to be great. I think Hermione should have an artful bun with soft curls."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

I just looked at her for a moment in amazement. Her hair straight looked odd, but kind of good. I knew she'd never do this every day, but I really thought she should go for it every now and then. It threw her cheekbones into relief and her eyes looked wider than they usually did making her prettier than before. She'd look good with a fringe.

"Now I get to work. You got bobby pins?" I asked and walked over to her.

I fiddled with her hair for about an hour before Parvati and Lavender agreed that it was ready. I'd put some of it into a plait with a periwinkle blue ribbon in it to match her dress and then threaded that through the loose bun that I'd created and a few curls framed her face. She really did look pretty. Ron was going to have a fit.

"Well?" Hermione impatiently asked.

"Make up before you see," Lavender decided and got her make up back out. I left her to it and got ready myself.

I hadn't taken my dress out of the wrapper yet, but now that I only had two hours left before we had to be downstairs I got it out. It was the same shade of green as my eyes and was full skirted and layered at the back so that it was a bit like one of those Victorian ones that made the women's bums look really big, but more modern in design and sleeker too so that it was elegant. The top was corseted strapless. True it was plain at the moment, but I had an idea that I really liked.

I lifted my wand and concentrated a little and whispered _expecto patronum_. My patronous, a butterfly, appeared and I used it as a stencil. A moment later a storm of butterflies appeared on my dress, each as silvery as my patronous and they fluttered around the dress dancing with each other and chasing a non existent breeze. If you listened carefully you could catch faint laughter and the smell of a spring forest. It was the forest that surrounded the Malfoy home.

"Abigail…" Parvati breathed. "That's… How?"

"Um… I don't really know?" I said. I'd literally only just had the idea and had no idea how I worked the magic I just had apart from maybe pressing my intent on the magic I summoned.

"It's beautiful," Lavender and Hermione said at the same time in the same dreamy tone.

I blushed a little and then got on with my hair. I didn't so much with it. I left it down which I never did during the school day and transfigured a normal bobby pin into a butterfly shape and tucked it behind my ear. I had a half mask like most other people and it was green too. I spelled another small butterfly onto it, but this one didn't move anywhere from where I put it next to my right eye, but it did beat its wings very slowly every so often.

When it was about twenty to six Lavender opened the door so that we could hear when we were all called into the common room so that one of the prefects could give us the once over to make sure we were all decent.

As we were right at the top of the tower we were the last down the stairs when everyone started to get a move on and as we were running a little late we were checked over as we left the tower. I didn't see Harry and Ginny, but Ron was in a slightly out of fashion suit which had a few too many ruffles on it, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Maybe it was a little more brown than black and maybe the ruffles were _lace_, but Hermione didn't seem to care. At least he'd asked her. Hermione had put her mask on by now and I saw that it had all the characters of _Alice in Wonderland_ painted onto it and they danced around the hem of the apron of her _Alice_ costume. It was complete with patent shoes.

All I had to do was find –

"Neville!" I gasped when I walked right into him. "Sorry! You al – Whoa, nice suit!" It was a proper dinner suit with shiny lapels and everything. He even had a green handkerchief in his pocket. He had a black mask on but it wasn't hiding his identity.

"Nice dress!" he gasped with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

"I don't actually know," I laughed. "Who you going with?"

"No one," he mumbled and looked to the floor.

"Go with me?" I asked.

He snapped his head up and looked more shocked than when he saw the dress. "No one asked you?"

I briefly related the Harry/Ginny story but left out Fred. "So, be my knight in shining armour?" I asked.

"If – if you're sure," he nodded looking a little unsure.

"Sure," I smiled and linked my arm though his like everyone else was doing with their dates and walked us over to the door.

"How'd you do that?" Katie Bell asked at the same moment as Angelina dragged Fred over.

"No idea," I shrugged. "You three look really nice," I said. Katie was dressed up as an ice queen complete with icicles that refused to melt and were lit by faeries and Angelina was in a scarlet dress that hugged her curved figure perfectly and had matched it with sheer black heels, gloves and mask. Fred was dressed as a pirate, typical. George was probably dressed the same.

"No where near as good as you," Katie pouted.

"Whoa, Abigail!" a third year called Maisy gasped as she was pulled towards the door by her brother. I blushed and tugged Neville the rest of the way to the door and out of it before we could be told if we were decent or not.

When we got to the crowded main staircases I slowed down because I was hidden by a crush of people and no one really took notice of what I was wearing. We managed to catch up with Ron and Hermione who were with Harry and Ginny. Harry was in a stripy red and black jumper and black shorts. He told me he was a character called _Denis the Menace_. Ginny wore a short faerie outfit complete with transparent wings.

Then we all headed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students and staff. There were an array of costumes, colours and masks (none of which really hid a person's identity) and the hall looked just like I had imagined. The moons and stars that hung in the ceiling were softly shining like jewels, the flying snitches happily greeted us all and the tables were covered in gaudy colours to reflect Dumb-er-Dore's wardrobe. The professors were already in there and organised us into a group in and around the tables.

Predictably Min was dressed as a cat, sort of, Pomona had wrapped herself up in colourful shrubbery and Charity was a female pirate complete with eye-patch and sword.

"How arrrrrrh yer?" she asked putting on a pirate accent.

Neville nervously giggled.

"Arh I be fine!" I replied.

Then I saw Sev coming through the door sans Albus. I gasped.

"What's – Abigail!" Neville called as I dashed over to my idiot brother.

"Severus!" Abigail hissed from my side and stepped out from behind a pillar. "You're supposed to be bringing Dumb-er-Dore!"

* * *

><p>Her dress was something out of the faerie tales I used to tell her. Exquisitely carved magical butterflies danced across her dress which fitted her as if it were tailored (which come to think about it explained a <em>lot<em>) and she looked like any normal young girl here. No war seemed to weigh her down and there was no evidence of stress about her which was something I hadn't seen for a few years. It was enough to make dressing up in this ridiculous outfit worth it. She looked beautiful.

"I asked Phinnas for help delaying him," I explained.

"Oh," she sighed. "Good. Here," she reached up and put a mask over my eyes. I had no doubt it matched the clothes.

I didn't reply as I wasn't given a chance before Minerva grabbed a tight hold of my arm and took me over to the side of the room that was filled with Slytherins. They were all appropriately attired and looked to be content with the situation which told me enough for my obligations to them for the night to be completed. I was stood next to Draco and Miss Parkinson (whose abilities still scared me) and was told that I had better sing along with everyone else.

"I didn't expect you to dress up, Severus," Draco commented.

"I'm sure," I dryly replied because there was no way he didn't have a hand in this. Sure Abigail had Gryffindor bravery enough to do it by herself, but there was no chance she had done it without Draco. They were still thick as thieves.

I actually didn't mind.

Draco let his lips twitch into a smile. "Abbie looks beautiful doesn't she?"

"Yes," I nodded and heard the pride in my voice.

"You're making me jealous, Draco!" Pansy laughed.

The doors opened at that moment and Albus stepped in. As one everyone sung happy birthday. The old man looked genuinely surprised for a moment then his eyes filled with a happy twinkle and he laughed. When the song was over he clapped his hands for a moment.

"I did wonder what had been going on," he said. "I'm glad I didn't find out, however I do feel underdressed."

I didn't understand why. His lime green and blue robes were enough to stand out even amidst this. Still he changed them anyway and ended up in a quidditch uniform. I think I preferred it.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked.

Minerva clapped her hands together and the tables were all filled with party food. I sighed and put myself in for a long night but followed Draco to a small table anyway.

"Enjoy yourself, Severus," he said.

I didn't bother to reply but helped myself to the least sugary item of food on the table – a cheese bread stick.

* * *

><p>We all moved over to the dance floor when we were suitably filled with sugar, but before we could set a foot on it Minerva called us all to a halt and pulled Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, Justin Somebody-Or-Other of Hufflepuff, Draco and myself into the middle and waltz music began to play. Cho and Justin gravitated towards each other leaving Draco and I to dance together. I actually didn't mind but we both had to scowl for a moment before we began to dance. Fortunately Narcissa had taught us all kinds of ballroom dances when we were little.<p>

"It's been a while," Draco murmured.

"I know," I murmured back as he spun me. "I like the wings."

"They're not as good as your dress. You look beautiful, Abbie."

I let a smile shine in my eyes because I couldn't risk smiling properly.

"I think this is where I call you a blood traitor and say that I cannot believe I'm dancing with you," he sneered.

"And this is where I tell you to dance with someone else if you don't want to dance with me," I glowered back hiding a grin.

"Ah, but I couldn't possibly –"

"Shut it, Malfoy." I didn't want him to think about that tonight. Tonight was supposed to be fun and light hearted. It was like a night out of time where the war could take a back seat and we could act like the teenagers we were.

A few moments later Min and Dumb-er-Dore joined us on the dance floor and a few other people who could only kind of waltz followed them. Colin Creevey was taking photos of everyone and I saw Sev take one of Draco and me too. Then we had to switch partners and I ended up with Albus and Draco with Pansy.

"I believe thanks are in order," Albus smiled.

"It wasn't just me, Dumb-er-Dore," I smiled back.

"I think I know who to thank."

"Yeah, Severus getting involved surprised me too," I jested.

His eyebrows rose. "I think special thanks are in order."

I laughed because I knew he was going to do something Sev really wouldn't like.

"Perhaps you could coax Severus into dancing?" he asked.

"Err… Well… I could _try_. I mean, I had to make him promise to not be miserable all night. I think we've already accomplished something." He looked at me pleadingly. "Oh… _Alright_. But I'm blaming you!"

He laughed, "Oh, I expect no less."

I was passed onto another partner. Harry.

"Well isn't this a funny coincidence?" he laughed.

"I can practically feel Ginny glaring!" I grinned and laughed. My dress laughed too which was a little weird.

"Too right I am," she said as she twirled passed with Neville who said something about dancing with me soon.

"Ron has hardly stopped looking at you," I told Hermione a while later. We were taking a break from the dancing while Harry danced with Parvati and Ron with Ginny.

Hermione blushed.

"Tell me he's asked you out already."

"No," she sighed.

I frowned because watching them endlessly flirt and argue which then turned into flirting was sickening and ridiculous. "Then ask him out yourself!"

"I can't do that!" she gasped.

"And why not?"

"Because guys ask girls out, that's why!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked popping up behind us.

"Why you two aren't together yet," I said even though Hermione punched me in the arm. I decided I was going to talk to Sev and left them stood there looking awkwardly at each other.

"That was particularly harsh," Severus told me a second later when he fell in step with me.

"Oh come on, Sev!" I groaned. "It's about time they asked each other. They've fancied each other since they met!"

He just raised his eyebrow at me.

I grabbed his hand and before he knew it I'd pulled him onto the dance floor and we were dancing to the last waltz.

"I'm going to murder him," he growled and sent a scowl towards Albus who was taking a photo.

"I was going to make you dance anyway," I told him.

"I'm still going to kill him."

"Oh lighten up, Sev. This is the last dance and then we can go home."

"We?"

"Yeah, they've got some rock band in and I hate that stuff as much as you. Neville's ok with me leaving and everyone knows you don't like parties anyway…" I trailed off.

"Then we shall make this dance count," he smiled and spun me on the spot far too fast for it to be healthy and for far too long.

The last time he'd done that I fell to the floor completely dizzy, but since then Narcissa had taught me how to dance and not get dizzy when spinning so when Sev stopped me spinning I went on with the next step in the dance completely taking him by surprise.

"I do hope Albus gets a picture of that," I grinned.

He smiled fondly. "Me too." then he cringed as the rock band started up and a swelling crush of students flocked to the dance floor.

With a practiced glare Severus made everyone let us though and a moment later we were in the relative quiet of the Entrance Hall and then through into the blessed calm of the dungeons. We both sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Sev asked.

"I thinking that we should play Exploding Snap," I replied.

"If you're sure," he smiled.

I held his hand and all but pulled him down to our rooms. He laughed and easily kept pace with me all the way down there. What I hadn't told him was that I'd modified the cards to not explode, but squirt coloured dyes at the loser. He wasn't impressed when he found out that it took hours for the colours to fade.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! And thanks to everyone who has reviewedalerted/favourited! You make the world go round! **

**Next time... It gets dakr and dangerous.**

**J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter**


	39. Saturday 14th September 1996

**Not had an A/N at the beginning of a chapter for a while, but I have a feeling I'll need to remind you about something which is completely my fault... In chapter 30 Ron, Harry and Abigail got Hermione a dog to replace Crookshanks because I sadly killed the cat off. The dog, Lupo, makes a comeback in this chapter. If you've forgotten what he looks like (as I had) the description is in Chapter30 somewhere (that's quite a long chapter. I think it's about quarter of the way through).****  
><strong>

**Also and MOST IMPORTANTLY - I keep changing my mind about what I'm doing in the next chapter so this is a bonus one. Light fluff is about to ensue :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 14th September 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<br>****Girl's Sixth Year Dorm****  
><strong>**Gryffindor Tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland **

I stayed with Sev for most of the day and only went back to Gryffindor Tower after dinner. During dinner Ginny, Hermione and I had discussed dancing with our dates, for the other two sounding like it wasn't he first time and they still weren't bored of doing so. I had smiled at them and really was happy for him, but was jealous underneath all of that. It wasn't only unfair that I couldn't have gone with who I really wanted to, but I couldn't talk about dancing with him either.

Fortunately Hermione wasn't stupid and said that she needed help with astronomy homework but wanted to do it in the dorm where we'd be able to spread papers out on the floor. I agreed knowing that she didn't want to do homework at all since we didn't actually have any astronomy homework for once. Still, I put a load of charts down on the floor just in case someone did come up here and sat on the floor with my class book close to hand along with a quill and ink. Hermione did the same and then Lynx and Lupo joined us.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I said fondly and scratched Hermione's dog's ears. He was still as majestic as when Harry, Ron and I bought him as a gift from Diagon Alley what felt like a year ago but was in reality only back in July or August.

"He's been checking out the castle a lot," Hermione replied as Lupo put his head in her lap looking for attention. "Making sure he knows where all the passages are and things."

Lynx, seemingly jealous of the situation, moved from her position by the fire with her sleeping cubs to rest her head in my lap. I scratched behind her ears and she purred in content.

"He always nudges me when he gets back and he lets me legilimens him at the weekend if he's learned something useful about what Draco's up to," Hermione continued.

"What is he up to?" I asked because I hadn't seen much of him since coming back to the castle.

"Trying to plan how to not kill Dumbledore. He's still thinking about it. I spoke to Severus and he thinks that doing it this way instead of using you as a messenger will be safer for you."

"Oh did you?" I asked in a resentful tone. "And just when was he going to mention it to me?"

"Monday. He wanted to give you the weekend off as well."

I nodded supposing I could deal with that. I changed the subject. "How's Ron doing with occlumency?"

"Well. He's not progressing as quickly as Harry did, but he'll be there soon. In a few weeks." She looked more relieved than I felt and for good reason. She was now officially going out with Ron and she was lying to him. I hated lying to him and he was just a friend, I wondered how much worse it would be for Hermione.

"When are you teaching him?" I asked realising that I'd never seen them practice.

"I'm not, Harry is. They do it in their frees."

"Oh."

"Anyway," she said changing the subject. "How was dancing with Draco?"

I smiled and relived the dance for a happy moment. "It was really nice," I said.

" 'Nice'?" she asked almost offended.

"Well, yeah, Hermione. He is my best, oldest friend," I shrugged wondering where she was going with this. When I found out a second later I really wished she hadn't elaborated.

"Best friend enough to be more than that?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Wha – I – No!" I spluttered because it was a ridiculous suggestion. He was, well, _Draco_. He was brother material not… Not _boyfriend_ material!

"You sure?" she asked in shock.

Even Lupo was looking at me like I was stupid.

"What do you mean 'you sure'? Of _course_ I'm sure!" I said a little shrilly. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well…" she began a little uncertain now, "You acted –"

"Normally!" I told her firmly. I may have still been a little shrill. "And I can't love Draco. If I do we'll both do something stupid!"

"I suppose," she began not sorry at all. "But you can't deny that he's _very_ good looking."

"Hermione!" I gasped in a pantomime voice so that I could capitalise on the change of subject, "You have a _boyfriend_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this bonus stuff. The idea of Abigail and Draco is one I'm having some serious thoughts about mostly because I can't decide if it's going to happen or not. I mean, it would be nice if it happens because it's all happy, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing for the story. If you want to give me your thoughts I'm happy to hear them, but the decision I make will be what I feel is best for the story now necessarily what makes you guys happy. The decision may also be a long time down the line due to events that I have already decided on still needing to be written. Other than that I'd be happy for you to leave a review anyway :D <strong>

**Next time... Things get dark and take a turn for the worst.**

**J.K. Rowling owns all**

**Shameless self plug - I have a new (much shorter) HP fic up called My Dear Miss Heart. It ignores Snape's death. After the war Snape is forced to adopt a young girl called Lucy Heart and the story looks at a few snipits of their life together of the first few days of the adoption and a few days around Christmas. Teh Golden Trio, Weasleys and Malfoys all make an appearance too, as well as McGonagall and some pigmypuffs. The proper summary is worded waaaaaay better than that. Feel free to check it out!**


	40. Monday 23rd – Tuesday 24th September '93

**Monday 23rd – Tuesday 24th September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 23rd<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast Hour<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"I want to help her, Severus!" Draco argued.

"You can't," I sighed. It was admirable him wanting to help her and I expected no less, but I could not allow it. She was going to enlist Harry, Ron (who was finally making decent headway with occlumency) and Hermione's help for this as part of the cover story. It was a dangerous enough plan as it was and I couldn't allow it to become even more so. She was risking her life as it was because who knew what was going to happen when the Dark Lord didn't get the stone?

"I want to! Doesn't that count for something?" he demanded.

"She's taking Harry, Hermione and Ron with her."

"So? Hermione I can understand, Harry nearly too, but _Weasel_?"

"He is the best chess player in the castle," I said.

"What does chess have anything to do with it?" he exploded. "She's going in there to get the stone for Voldemort only to be stopped by Albus who will lose faith in her and Voldemort will _torture_ _her! You don't care!" _

"I care more than you will ever know, Mr. Malfoy," I hissed at him too angry to shout. "How dare you accuse me of not caring for my own _sister_ after all that we have been though? I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Do you even have a plan in place for when he threatens to kill her?"

"He won't do that I can assure you," I said in a more normal tone because this was safe territory. Territory I'd already covered.

"I still don't like it," he grumbled.

I walked over to him and gave him a brief hug. "Neither do I."

* * *

><p><strong>After Breakfast<br>****Outside Fluffy's Door  
><strong>**3rd Floor Corridor **

They didn't look like much, but they were competent and knew the plan. I hoped. I made them repeat it and they knew it. I just wasn't sure they were going to follow it.

"You three," I said looking at Potter, Granger and Weasley, "Go no further than the chess board. Am I perfectly understood?"

"Yes, Severus," they said all too aware that this was not a school matter.

"I want a wizards oath from all of you." I held my wand out.

They all touched their wands to mine and thought about the promise they had made. A magical mink passed between all of our wands.

"Good," I nodded. "Abigail, you remember how to get passed the cerberus?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Hard not to." She squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "See you soon. Promise."

I kissed her forehead well aware that this might just be the last time I saw her alive.

I watched them open the door to the trap door, watched and listened to Abigail as she sang to the beast and then as she disappeared down the trap door which closed behind her of its own accord.

"Good luck," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I landed on top of Ron and immediately rolled off, training making me take automatic actions. Step one: self assessment; I was fine. Step two: observation; devil's snare. Step three: Assess; it could kill you. Action: disable it; magic. <em>Act<em>. They were the reflex things Draco and I did these days when in a sticky situation. We'd labels them _SO triple A! _when we were kids to help us remember them. They were just normal things to do now.

Hermione sorted it for us though and used a strong lumos spell to beat the snare back and it released us. We fell a few feet to the floor where Hermione was already stood.

"Thanks, Hermione. Everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"Ok, I'll go first," I said and led the way down a long but narrow corridor and then into an open space that was as dark as the rest of the place but there was a gentle murmur of moving air.

I looked up and saw and army of keys flying high above. They were all golden with delicate wings and glinted in the tiny amount of light that there was.

"Look at that one," Ron said and pointed upwards.

The key he was looking at was older than the others, heavier and made from iron. It moved more sluggishly and stayed higher than most other keys.

"That's the one we want," Hermione said. "How do we get it?"

"Well, Severus told me to bring my broom," Harry said taking it from his pocket and re-sized it.

"Flilus will have charmed these, Harry," I warned. "I don't know what they're going to do, but they won't just let you get that key."

"Ok," he said and got on his broom and rise into the air.

As soon as his feet were off the floor the keys dived for him like a swarm of wasps and attacked. Harry flew upwards though and battled through them, batting them away from his face. Higher and higher he flew until he suddenly turned n a Wronski Feint and snatched the key from the air. If possible the keys got even angrier and pressed ever tighter to him so that we couldn't actually see him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

I raised my wand and forced a shield to bat some of the keys away. It worked long enough for Harry to get ahead of them and throw the key down to us.

"Distract them for a moment, mate!" Ron called up to him and slammed the key in the lock.

Hermione and I threw more shields towards the keys and then darted through the door. Harry zoomed through it knocking us aside and then Ron slammed the door shut. A second later the wood splintered as a hundred angry keys slammed into it at high speed. I winced picturing what would happen to anyone if it were them the keys slammed into instead of the door and immediately felt ill.

"What's next?" Harry asked and damn him he looked exhilarated.

"Let's find out," I said.

"You mean you don't know?" Ron asked incredulously. "We're risking our necks to help you and you have no idea what's down here?"

"Severus could only tell me how to get passed his obstacle because it's the only one he knows about," I firmly told him. "Come on, the sooner we get this over with the better."

I walked on with Harry by my side. It didn't take long to get to the next obstacle and it was in another straight line which put me even more one edge.

"Ron, you're up," I said as I looked at a huge chess board.

The black pieces were already set out and on the white side there were four spaces. Ron immediately took charge assessing the situation.

"We need to play our way across. Abigail, take the pawn position. Hermione, the rook; Harry, King and I'll be the knight."

I stepped to my position thinking that we were symbolically placed. I was the person who risked most but had little status in the war compared to Harry who was the king and would eventually kill Tom. Hermione looked at everything from above as a bird would and Ron dashed in there like a knight in shining armour to save his friends. God, I hoped we'd all be ok.

Hermione nervously turned to all of us. "Do you think this is like real wizard's chess?"

"Probably," I shrugged as a black pawn moved forward.

"Let's not take any risks. Pawn to D4," he commanded and the relevant pawn slid forward to be diagonal from the other one.

Seeing the opportunity the black pawn unsheathed both of its swords and destroyed ours sending rock flying towards us.

"Yes, Hermione," Ron gulped when the dust had settled. "I think this is going to be _exactly_ like real wizard's chess."

We all paused a moment with new found respect for the game we were playing – and not just the chess game, but the game we were playing with our lives.

"Ok," Ron said a little shakily. "Pawn to H5!"

And so we played for a long time trying to win, but not sacrifice ourselves. Ron did his absolute best, but we all knew he couldn't keep it up for long. We were all nervous, getting ready for when someone would get hurt or worse. I wanted it to be me, but at the same time it couldn't be. I had to go on and get the stone and let Dumbledore destroy it even if he destroyed me in the process.

When Ron realised he did have to give someone up he went pale and started to shake.

"Remember we're still playing chess," he said. "Hermione… stand in front of the king."

She gasped and looked deathly afraid, but sucked in what might be her last breath, looked at each of us in turn with not a trace of sadness in her eyes and began to walk towards the king. As she walked I replayed every single moment that we'd been friends.

_Hermione was tired after the welcoming feast so I had the pleasure of her company as I gave Lynx her medicine. When we got up to the dorm I was surprised to see a large, bandy-legged, ginger cat sat on her bed. It had a bit of a squashed face and almost completely black eyes. _

_ "He's half-Kneazle." I said as I picked up Lynx. I was remembering that Sev told me to befriend her and talking about cats seemed like a good way to start. _

_ "I know." Hermione yawned and flopped onto her bed. "He's called Crookshanks."_

_ "He's kind of handsome." I commented. "Is he a familiar?" _

_ "Yes. Yours is a lynx isn't it?" she asked. _

_ "Yeah, that's what I called her. Lynx. She's ill though." _

_Hermione sat up and looked over to me watching what I was doing with the potions. I told her how I came across her and what was wrong with her whilst I persuaded Lynx to open her mouth for the final potion. Hermione got off her bed and came to sit on mine. Lynx hopped of my lap and sat in Hermione's and let her stroke her. _

_ "She doesn't let many people stroke her. She tried to attack Lavender earlier." I said. _

_ "Maybe she only respects intelligence." _

_We were both silent for a moment and then we burst out laughing. Crookshanks came over to see who Lynx was. They immediately liked each other and curled up together on the bed to sleep._

"_Crookshanks!" Hermione screamed and leaned over the rail just as the cat disappeared. _

_The rail gave way and Hermione fell._

_ "Hermione!" _

_I lunged forward to the gap in the rail at the same time as Ron and grabbed for any part of Hermione I could reach. I managed to get my wrist caught up in her knotted shoelace. The thin lace cut in to my wrist and cut off circulation almost instantly. Ron got hold of her trouser leg but we could both feel ourselves slipping. _

_ "Someone's fallen out of the stands!" Lee called over the microphone. "I think it's first year Hermione Granger of Gryffindor… It is! And Ron Weasley and Abigail Snape are holding onto her. Someone go and help them!" _

_I felt someone holding down my leg and grab onto my coat so that I couldn't fall any more. Fred and George held Ron down too. _

_ "It's alright, Ron." _

_ "We've got you." They said. _

_ "My boot's coming of!" Hermione wailed. _

_ "Look there's Harry! He's got an orange ball of fluff stuffed down his jumper. I think it's Hermione's cat Crookshanks!" Lee shouted over the microphone. "He's abandoned the snitch, which the Slytherin seeker has just caught, to save Hermione! Go on Harry! He's getting close now, just a few feet. YES HE'S GOT HER! Harry saves that day! He was amazing wasn't he…"_

_I felt the pressure reduce on my wrist and Ron looked about as relieved as I felt. Harry set Hermione down and someone took the lace off from round my wrist. When I looked up Hermione was hugging Crookshanks who had just been given to her and then she hugged Harry. He awkwardly hugged her back. Then she hugged Ron and then me. She was shaking a little but was alright._

_Hermione slowly picked the cards. _

_ "Sorry I didn't tell you." I murmured. _

_ "Why didn't you?" she looked back to her cards confused. _

_ "Too dangerous." I whispered. "No one was supposed to know."_

Hermione stopped in front of the king and he raised his sword.

"_You can't tell Harry because it's about Harry!" _

_ "Your intelligence will get you killed if you are not careful." I looked up at her and could see that she was thinking and then another light sparked in her eyes._

_ "He wants you to get close to Harry, doesn't he?" _

_ "Yes. This wouldn't have been so difficult if I were in Slytherin." I whispered. "Hermione, how much can I trust you?" _

_ "Absolutely." _

_Lynx slunk into the room and paced over to Hermione. She sniffed at her face and then purred. _

_ "I'm sorry I –"_

_ "You have to be careful I understand." She gently interrupted. "Only tell me what you can, I don't want to make this more difficult for you." _

_I breathed a sigh of relief and then began my tale right from the beginning. If the Dark Lord ever saw this memory it would look like I was telling her to make her trust me even more. And it felt so good to finally tell her. I'd been wanting to tell her for so long. She was my best friend. She out of any of us deserved to know everything about me. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and tears of relief slipped from my eyes to stain my blouse. _

_As I talked I felt Hermione's sorrow and sympathy fill the room which made me want to cry even more. She was far too understanding for her own good, but right now it was all that I wanted. An understanding friend to tell it too. When I'd told Tom about my past although I had mostly told the truth it was riddled with lies and he was only understanding as far as how I would be able to serve him went. But Hermione… she knew the real me. By the time I finished (I'd missed out the bits about Draco) tears were flooding down her face faster than mine._

_ "You found the Granger girl?" I asked hiding my astonishment and fear. Hermione wasn't ready for this. Sure she had shields to hide behind but they weren't strong enough to withstand the Dark Lord's onslaught. It was fortunate that I hadn't told her anything important, that she wasn't part of the order. "She is normally kept under close guard. All of them are." _

"_How much do you trust her?" Tom coldly asked and sent a mild Cruciatus her way. I hid my grimace and stared forward with a blank, unfeeling gaze. _

_Hermione refused to make a sound. "With my life."_

"_Telly?" Draco asked. _

"_You don't know what a telly is?" Harry laughed. _

"_Pure blood who doesn't take muggle studies," Draco pointed out somehow managing to not sound like a pompous arse. _

"_A television," Hermione continued, "It shows moving pictures like wizarding photographs but they can go on for over an hour and you can hear people talking and things. You can play video games on them as well." _

"_Really? What's a 'video game'?" he asked amazed. _

_I laughed almost hysterically along with Harry and Hermione. _

"_What? It's not my fault I don't know about muggle inventions!" he snapped. _

_I forced myself to calm down enough to talk, "I'll get Charity show you what one looks like. Shall we get back to this?" _

"_Yes. Let's," he snapped. _

"_Okay," Hermione managed to say. "Right, well, I saw this programme and the said that the keel," she pointed to the thick bit of wood at the bottom of the boat where the two sides met, "and the top rail keep are attached really tightly and clamp the wood together so that it's more or less water tight and keeps everything in place. The resin Hagrid wants us to use helps fill in the seems between each bit of wood and kind of glues it together." _

"_Oh, I get it!" Draco exclaimed, "Come on. Harry, let's get started and beat the girls."_

_I just looked at her for a moment in amazement. Her hair straight looked odd, but kind of good. I knew she'd never do this every day, but I really thought she should go for it every now and then. It threw her cheekbones into relief and her eyes looked wider than they usually did making her prettier than before. She'd look good with a fringe. _

"_Now I get to work. You got bobby pins?" I asked and walked over to her. _

_I fiddled with her hair for about an hour…_

The sword came crashing down but she ducked and kicked a piece of rock into the place where she had been somehow managing to stay in her square. The sword crashed down onto the rock and was then stowed away.

"Hermione?" Ron yelled in a panic.

"I'm okay!" she shakily called back and stood up. "I'm fine."

I sagged in relief because she wasn't dead, and oh my God she was alive and then turned back to the game. Harry and Ron did too.

"Right…" Ron said with a frustrated sigh. "Abigail, forwards."

I took a breath and moved forwards. I knew that I wasn't going to get hurt, but after seeing Hermione get nearly struck down I was really worried about getting killed.

We played for another ten minutes before we won.

"Right, onwards!" Ron said jumping down from his horse.

"Not you, remember," I said. "Go back. Get out if you can."

Harry stiffly nodded and began walking back. Ron slowly followed and pulled Hermione with him too. She looked the most reluctant to leave and kept looking back. I watched until they were out of sight and then made a gate appear over the entrance the room. They wouldn't be able to open it.

Neither would I.

I pressed onwards through the next corridor and knocked out a mountain troll before she even realised I was there and then stepped over to Severus's obstacle. As he'd said it was a rack of potions and a logic puzzle. I knew the answer to it, but I read it over anyway and made sure all the potions were in the correct places before going forward. When they were I sagged in relief, picked out the relevant potion and drank it.

As soon as I touched the potion a wall of flame leapt up around me blocking the way forward to where the stone lay. I knew what the potion did and walked straight through the flames unharmed, feeling only a warming sensation as I passed though.

Then I found myself in a cavernous room that had decorative pillars and in the centre stood the Mirror of Erised. I frowned wondering what Dumbledore had done to it to conceal the stone and walked down a set of stairs to stand level with it.

By looking into it I knew what I was risking, but I didn't want to resist. I wanted to see the picture of what I desired most so that I could hold onto it during what was to come.

Severus immediately appeared smiling at me and wrapped an arm around my reflection's shoulder. Then a women I didn't recognise stood next to him and put one of her hands on his back and the other on mine. She was pale like Severus and I, with a familiar aquiline nose and dark eyes. My mother. Then all the other people I loved turned up – Draco, Narcissa and Lucius, Dumb-er-Dore, Min, Charity, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and all the other Weasleys. They were all smiling and laughing at me.

I forced myself to look away before anything could ruin the picture because I had a good idea of what that would be. I composed myself and when I looked back into the mirror I thought about the stone.

This time only I was in the mirror, but nothing else happened.

"I'd hoped this wouldn't happen," a heartbreakingly familiar voice said from behind me.

"I hoped it wouldn't either," I replied in my icy Death Eater voice and turned to face him. As soon as he saw my face he looked defeated. I hated to see that look there, but I didn't have a choice about it. "Where is it, Albus?"

"Somewhere where you will never get it. Only a person who wants the stone but won't use it can retrieve it from the mirror," he explained.

"I won't be using it," I replied hiding my confusion by turning it into anger.

"I know, but I thought this very scenario might happen, you see. I also spelled the mirror to allow neither you or Severus to get it."

"Don't you trust him?"

"Oh yes. But the mirror can be a rather simple thing. It recognises appearances, not magical signatures."

"Where is it, Albus?" I demanded in a dark voice, the one I'd learned from Tom the night he tried to kill me.

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I'm sorry for your brother too. I never wanted to tell him I was right the night he brought you here."

That hurt a lot more than it should have because I knew that if he knew what was going on he wouldn't have said it _and_, right at this very moment, be believed it. Believed that he'd been wrong about me this whole time and that I really had betrayed him and the Order and all my friends and Sev.

"Tell me, old man, or I will have to force the information from you. I won't leave here without it."

"I can't allow that," he said.

I threw a strong curse at him but he rebounded it. I put a hasty shield up and dodged aside. Before I got very far a sectumsempra curse was flung in my direction but I ducked out the way of that too only to be caught with another curse. It wasn't as devastating as sectumsempra, but it took me down and made pain explode behind my eyes and blood pour from a wound in my stomach.

Before I could blink he'd apparated behind me and grabbed a fist full of my clothes and apparated out of the castle. We landed not far from Malfoy Manor and he had the stone in his hand.

It was in tiny fragments and he banished all but the smallest.

"Take this to your father. Hopefully he will only kill you," he said as a tear rolled from his eye.

Then he was gone.

I stood still for a moment in complete shock but I refused to panic. If I panicked now I was dead and all the Order's secrets would be told. I put up a mask of complete confidence because Abigail Riddle believed herself to be in a position above beatings even though I knew perfectly well that I could very well die tonight.

I disapparated directly into the Manor thinking it best to get this over and done with. I landed in the entrance not at all expecting Tom to be there talking to Narcissa about dinner of all mundane things.

"My child!" he happily crooned. "You have the stone I trust?"

Before I could answer I collapsed to the floor again, pain and exertion winning over. Narcissa rushed to my side and prayed a few counter curses before she got the right one. All traces of pain left and the wound closed up absorbing what blood had spilled onto the floor and I was able to sit up.

With my eyes I motioned for Narcissa to stand aside. She went pale but did so. I slowly stood up to give her more time to get out of the way before I'd have to tell him.

"It was destroyed," I said without preamble.

A bright green curse headed straight for me but I dived aside landing behind a wooden pillar that was heavily carved with holly leaves of all bloody things and cracked my head open on it.

"He couldn't bring himself to kill me! I can get back in!" I said in a much firmer voice than I thought possible as another killing curse flew passed taking out a huge chunk of the wall.

I heard Lucius scream and look over in my direction in alarm. He locked eyes with me and looked like he was going to intervene, but I shook my head at him. He needed to stay out of it. I had to handle this.

"Why was it destroyed?"

"Because Dumbledore arrived and only you can match him!" I very nearly snapped and then decided it might be a good idea to yell at him anyway but then decided against it and went for the scared, meek servant. "Forgive me, Father. Albus has done something to the Mirror of Erised which means neither Severus or I can get it, something I only learned when he told me a moment ago."

"Then you should not have gone after it!" Ton yelled.

"Severus didn't even know! We were both confident that this would work!"

"You failed me for the second time!" he seethed.

"Father," I said beginning to beg for my life from where I was behind the pillar. "I set it up so that I can get back in. Albus will take little convincing."

"And your friends?"

"I have no friends there," I spat. "The Gryffindors will believe my story I know it. They are all foolish and sentimental."

"Face me," he said back in scary sibilant mode.

Nagini slithered passed, "Will you kill her?" she asked.

"No, but she will pay for this," Tom replied.

I had no idea if he knew I could speak parseltongue or not so I didn't draw attention to the fact that I knew what had been said. I didn't have to fake my fear though. I knew what his idea of paying was and I knew what torture looked like. I was scared as expected.

I stepped out slowly and walked towards him but stayed a respectable distance away. "Father, forgive me," I said and dropped to one knee like all the other Death Eaters had to when they were about to be punished. I had no idea if it was the right thing to do or not, but it was the only thing I dared do.

"I have already given you a chance, how many more must be given?"

"As many as you wish to give," I replied not sinking low enough to call him 'my lord' because Abigail Riddle wouldn't do that.

He knelt down to my level and turned my face up to his. His fingers were cold. "Why do you always fail me?"

"Albus is –"

"Excuses," he hissed and put his wand tip to my temple. "Crucio."

* * *

><p><strong>Headmaster's Office<br>****Founders Tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

"What's happened?" I demanded as soon as my head and stomach stopped spinning from the rough disapparition.

The old man was crying, something I'd never seen before. I thought I never would and immediately thought the worst.

"She tried to take the stone –"

"I know," I impatiently snapped. "And if you killed her so help me God –"

"I could never!" he angrily snapped back. "Once when I was afraid I could have but… No. Not now."

I grabbed his arms and shook him. "Where is she?"

"Why? What does it matter? You have to –"

"See my sister," I steely replied knowing that I had to explain it to him otherwise he'd never let me go to her. "We planned this. You were supposed to destroy it. She couldn't tell you because he'll want to see the memory himself. Take me to her!"

His knees gave way and he sunk to the floor. I guided him there and shook him some more.

"She… She's…"

"On our side! She's always been on our side! Albus, please, if I don't get there quickly she might get…" my voice cut off because I could hardly think the word let alone say it. "Please," I begged, fear an urgency making every part of my body uncontrollably tremble.

A second later we were sit on a grassy common in front of Malfoy Manor. I didn't stop for anything and flew through the gates and into the house. I heard screaming as soon as I stopped flying and it tore my heart out. I had no idea where she was, but I could hear her scream not even able to call out my name or she really would be killed. I tried to run up the stairs but a floor to ceiling shield of elfin magic stopped me.

"Drop it!" I snarled.

"Dobby can't, Master Severus, Sir. Dobby cannot even go and help Miss Abbie. Dobby doesn't like it either, Master Severus, but the Master has forbidden anyone to go up there," the elf said not at all afraid.

I picked him up by the tattered ruins of his pillowcase and held him at eye level. "Lower the shield, Dobby, unless you want to meat the same fate as –"

"Severus!" Lucius barked.

Dobby vanished so I whirled on Malfoy.

"This is –"

* * *

><p><strong>Half an our Later<br>****The Middle of Nowhere**

I woke up in the middle of nowhere or so I assumed since I was in a tent. My head was thick and foggy and I could only think sluggishly for a moment, but then everything came back into a rush. I tried to disapparate back to the Manor, but there were wards at work against me. I sat up and saw Lucius hunched over in a chair looking at a fire.

"Nice to see you so cosy, Lucius, while my sister is tortured," I snarled and walked towards him. "Take me back."

"Not until you have control of yourself," he said calmly.

"I am in control!"

"You weren't back there!" he yelled and spun round to face me with fire in his eyes. I'd never seen him like this and it made me take a momentary step back. "You nearly gave us all away! And if you did it wouldn't just be Abigail screaming back there. It would be you, it would be me, it would be Dobby, it would be _Narcissa and Draco!_" he roared. "If you think I'm letting you back there until I am convinced you can control yourself you're staying right here."

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not."

"Of course I'm not. My sister is being tortured, Lucius, and you're keeping me away from her!"

"You were about to say that it was all my fault she's there," he said to change the subject.

I pounced on that because it meant I could yell some more. "Yes, Lucius, it is entirely your fault. If you had never showed me the Dark Arts I would have been different, Hogwarts would have been different and my life would be different! Lily wouldn't be dead and –"

"Narcissa and I would still be following him and you wouldn't have Abigail."

"You…" I didn't know what to say to that because it was all perfectly true as he well knew. "Slippery…"

"Yes, Severus?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and a smirk.

"_Slytherin_."

He laughed. "Really, Severus, you're losing your touch," he said and then sobered up. "Ready?"

"To hear my sister scream for her life as I do nothing but listen and sit there?" I rhetorically asked but disapparated back as the wards dropped.

Lucius managed to grab hold of me before I disapparated and we landed in a silent chamber of his house. It was decorated with angels. Narcissa was sat in there looking drawn and pale. As soon as she saw me she ran over and pulled me into a hug which I fiercely returned.

All we could do now was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>22:00<br>****Dungeons  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire **

I didn't feel much pain anymore. I knew that was a bad sign, but I was taking it as a blessing. I watched blood pool beneath me where it dripped from my mouth and nose. Either the blood as think or it was mixed in with saliva or I couldn't see properly.

"How many more chances, child?" he asked.

"As many as you wish to give me," I replied again. I wondered if I should change the answer to let him think he'd broken me. It would be interesting to see what he'd done at least.

_No, _a stubborn voice in my head told me. _If you do that he'll probably kill you for being weak. _

"There will only be one more. Do not waste it."

I looked up at him sharp and angry. "You know that there is no way to control the sex of a child!"

"Then you had better _hope_."

I looked into his eyes a moment longer to see if he meant it and saw instantly that he did. I looked to the floor to see a new pool of blood appearing beneath my right foot even though I didn't feel a wound of any kind. It was –

"Curious isn't it?" he hissed and took a step closer. "The body always stops feeling after a while. It makes punishing people more difficult but more of an art from because this way you get to induce pain yourself."

As soon as he finished speaking pain laced through my entire right leg. It stabbed the whole way down the artery and I had to bite back a scream because in these last few hours I'd learned that screaming was more of an aphrodisiac to him than causing pain was. The pain lasted for what felt like seconds and hours at the same time, but I bit my lip until it was shredded and bleeding and then the pain stopped.

"You won't fail me again will you, child?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, Father."

He released the magical bonds that were keeping me in place and I slumped on the floor defeated by exhaustion. He grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me up sot that I was eye level to him. "The next time you fail me I will not stop here."

He walked out on silent, insufferably bare, feet. I lay on the floor nearly dead.

* * *

><p>She suddenly went quiet. I froze in place, mid pace. A minute later the Dark Lord appeared.<p>

"My Lord –"

"Ensure Dumbledore welcomes her back to the castle, Severus," he said.

I inwardly sighed in relief. If those were my orders he wasn't going to kill her. "I have already –"

"Then go. I have no use for you here at present."

I only left so that he wouldn't take anymore anger out on Abigail.

* * *

><p><strong>22:05<br>****Living Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

"How is she?" Draco asked as soon as I stepped through the floo.

"I haven't seen her," I blandly replied suddenly too tired with fear to put any emotion into my voice.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" he demanded and shook my shoulders. Fear lighted in his eyes and had turned his skin pale. Too pale.

I took his hands from my shoulders and forced him to sit in a chair because I wasn't in the mood to be manhandled by an emotional love struck teen – _love struck. _I nearly groaned aloud but decided I could deal with that some other time.

"Severus?" Albus asked.

I looked round to him and saw that it wasn't just him and Draco in here, but Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Poppy and Charity too. I didn't want to see them, any of them. Not even Charity who had helped most with Abigail when she was young.

"She is alive. The Dark Lord wishes her to return to the castle. Leave. All of you."

"I'm not going anywhere until Abbie's –"

"I said _leave_, Draco!" I snarled.

His face went slack with shock but he got up and walked out of the room. Several other pairs of footsteps left with him and the door softly clicked closed. I sighed and fell into Abigail's arm chair. It had been my arm chair once upon a time, but she'd stolen it off my a few days after I brought her here. I hadn't minded in the least, I still didn't. I just hoped I'd see her sit in it again sometime soon.

I raised a shaky hand to my forehead and covered my eyes with it as tears of both frustration, anger and fear fell from my eyes. I prayed to whatever deities were listening that she wouldn't be _too_ hurt when I brought her home.

"If he's letting her come back he isn't going to kill her," Charity said softly.

"I thought I told you to leave," I harshly said from behind my hand. I didn't care if I hurt her feelings, none of them were hurting as much as me.

If I had just left when Albus threatened to kill her none of this would be happening.

"You told Draco to leave," she said and crouched in front of me.

"Are you a Slytherin now?" I snapped.

"Muggleborn," she replied.

"Leave," I repeated in a firm voice.

"Severus –"

"I said –"

"Do not shut yourself away!" she snapped.

I looked at her for a moment in complete surprise. I'd known her for fifteen years and never had she yelled at anyone, not even me when she learned that Abigail was involved in the war. Charity was calm, collected, warm and mothering. Not this. Not _scared_.

"Don't you dare shut yourself away," she chided. "By doing that you shut us out and we all care about her and love her, Severus! We're worried and scared just like you!"

"You don't love her as much as me," I said.

"No, but we still love her. Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head as another tear slipped free. The only people who had ever seen me cry were Abigail, Lily and Dumbledore. I hadn't intended on increasing that number, but in this situation I found that I didn't care.

"Then we're playing chess," she said decisively and with a flick of her wand a ready set chess bored appeared on the coffee table.

"How long for?" I asked, not really caring what the answer was, and sat forward in my chair to play so that I didn't go mad.

"As long as it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 24th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast Hour<br>****Snape Quarters**

There were people in the kitchen trying to quietly argue. I wondered if I was hallucinating for a moment but then someone hissed something about 'Snape's going to kill you!'. I groaned because it had sounded an awful lot like Ronald when he attempted a conversation with Draco and got out of bed.

I'd stayed up for hours last night playing chess with Charity and had only slept for a few hours. I really wanted to stay in bed but reasoned that I had to discover what the Weasley klutz was up to. I pulled a dressing robe over my pyjamas and silently walked into the kitchen more than prepared to hit him with something and put him detention for the rest of his Hogwarts career. First of all he broke my god-son's nose and now he was invading my home.

I didn't even get to the kitchen before I paused, for in the lounge were an assortment of animals: Lynx and her cubs, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Lupo and some sort of fur-ball that had been following Draco of late. That meant I had a brood of teenagers on my hands and I knew for a fact that two of them would only argue all the time.

"What is going on?" I demanded and stalked over to the kitchen.

It was a mess. There was cookie batter, cake mix and bread dough everywhere, flour spilled onto the floor and someone had been attempting to make a full English breakfast but had managed to burn something.

"We only wanted to help, Severus," Hermione gulped.

I noticed she looked afraid.

"Get out!" I snarled.

Hermione paled, trembled and burst into sobs. Weasley rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. A look passed between Draco and Harry and then they each took hold of one of my hands and pulled me from the room. The door softly closed of its own accord and I was forced into a chair.

"Nice going, Severus!" Harry snapped.

"Is it too much to ask to be left alone?" I demanded.

"You just reminded Hermione of being tortured!" he yelled back. "She doesn't tell you and Abigail this because you have too much on your plates already but she talks to Ron and me plenty about her nightmares. I hope you feel proud of yourself!"

"You –"

"He has a point, Severus," Draco interrupted but didn't raise his voice to do so. "You did scare her. She also told me that since Abbie left she's been worse, having nightmares about it in class. I get that you're scared and all, we all are. But what else is there? She's going to come back."

"But what if she doesn't?" I involuntarily whispered.

Before I could take another breath I was attacked by a mass of bushy hair and all but strangled. Hermione kept babbling words of comfort and encouragement, but they didn't do much to comfort me.

I just held her and with a gesture told the boys to go back to making breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>14:48<br>****Dungeons  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire**

The door opened letting a little light in. It burned my eyes even though I was turned away from it and I very nearly tightened the ball I was lying into but that would be telling Tom that I was getting weak.

But then I could smell food. It wasn't much, soup maybe, but it smelled like the best thing in the world. I tried to ask who it was, but my lips were split, my throat five times the size it should have been and I was pretty sure my jaw was broken.

"Breakfast is served, my Lady," Peter Pettigrew said in his perpetually nasal voice. "My Lord commands that I heal you first. I do hope you don't mind."

Even if I could have answered I didn't dignify that with a response. Not that I had much time to before my jaw painfully rest itself along with a couple of ribs, but the magic didn't hold so well on my ankle which probably needed regrowing and only fused a few fragments back together. He vanished the bones anyway. At least they didn't hurt anymore.

Unfortunately the rest of my lower leg didn't get any such attention and when he strapped a make shift splint to it I very nearly screamed. Before the pain had even begun to settle down he pulled me into a sitting position with no thought about my aching back or dislocated shoulder and pulled me over to a wall so that I was sat up. He then fed me the broth.

I greedily drank it and felt it strengthen my resolve if nothing else. There were too many curses working on my body which he stopped me lifting even as I recalled the counter-curses. That left me with just the broth to get me through this next meeting, but I'd take what I could get. I focused on how awake I felt and ignored the pain. Until my shoulder was slammed back into place.

As soon as my shoulder was 'fixed' I was pulled onto my feet and dragged up the stairs and into a lounge where I was dumped in a chair.

"Peter," Tom gently reprimanded. "Play nice."

"F-forgive me, My Lord," he stuttered.

"Leave us. I must talk to the child alone."

Peter stuttered something else which I ignored in favour of trying to breathe as a curse constricted my chest for a painful few moments.

"You understand why this was necessary?" he asked when Peter was gone.

Nagini curled around his feet and hissed at me. I didn't even glance at her.

"Yes, Father," I managed to reply. "I humbly beg your forgiveness."

"The only forgiveness you will see is when you produce an heir," he nearly snapped but kept his temper. "The only reason I have not bedded you with someone is because you are not of age. Narcissa will take you to rest now, but mark my words, child, this is not the worst punishment that I have given out."

Narcissa came in and gently pulled my arm over her shoulder and helped me walk out. I was thankful that she didn't take me upstairs to begin with because I knew I wouldn't have been able to manage them, but then I saw where we were going. The meeting room. There was a small bed in the far right had corner so that all the people who came into the next meeting would be able to see what punishment I had been given. I was to be made an example of.

* * *

><p><strong>19:00<br>****Meeting Room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire**

I cracked an eye open as the Inner Circle walked in. The long table that we normally sat at had been removed and everyone was instructed to stand in a semi-circle around me. I didn't even try to sit up. It was too much effort and there was a snake glaring at me from above which was more than unnerving.

Severus's friend Evelyn was amongst the crowd.

Tom walked in and spoke to Nagini about the assembled people. Apparently they smelt like fear, even Bellatrix.

"Now you know what awaits you should you fail me. I only spared her because I cannot do without her now that she has failed me. I can manage without any number of you. Remember this. Bella, Narcissa take her to her room and heal her save her bruises."

I felt relief wash through my eyes. The pain was going to end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>19:45<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

Minerva had forced her lions back to Gryffindor tower for which I was more than grateful. She'd left five minutes ago which left me alone with Draco. Draco who I my as well have a discussion with since I had nothing better to do. He already looked uncomfortable which meant that he knew what was coming.

"Do not hurt her, Draco," I said.

He mirthlessly chuckled. "She doesn't feel the same way, don't worry."

"You don't know that."

"She's fixated on this war, Severus. Not like Harry is, but she's emotional. She won't let herself fall for anyone until it's over."

"Has she said as much to you?" I asked.

He just gave me a look which told me that she hadn't had to tell him. Even I'd known that would be the answer but I didn't want the war to stop her doing things all normal teenagers did but I did want her to be careful. The trouble was though, I wasn't sure it wasn't a sensible idea.

"I've told her that she can choose me if she wants," he said a moment later. "If she gets to choose that is."

I knew that he was talking about her order to sire children. I automatically wanted to make sure that he'd treat her and any children they had well and to protect them as much as he could, but I knew he'd do it whether he was the father in the end or not. I didn't insult him with the question.

"Will he let her choose?" he asked and looked up at me hopefully.

"I do not know. I don't want her to get hurt either."

"She'll be hurt no matter who it is. I'd just rather it was someone she trusts, someone she knows. "

"It may not yet be –"

The fireplace flashed green and Evelyn tumbled out.

"She's alright!" she exclaimed and I felt all the tension of the last couple of days flow out of me in one go.

Draco looked the same and we both fell back in our chairs with nothing but relief filling our faces. I could breathe again because I knew my little sister wasn't too badly hurt.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa are patching her up but were ordered to leave bruises. She'll be back tomorrow at some point, he said." She paused and looked between us. "You both need to eat. I have to get back to the _Prophet _to cover there tonight, but eat something, Severus!" she ordered having noticed the still full tray of food that sat between us. It had been there since morning. I assured her that I'd eat and then she left.

"There are three Gryffindors who need to eat also," I murmured aloud and looked around for Lynx or one of her cubs.

Loki was the only one of them here. I beckoned him over and quickly wrote a note.

"Take this to Harry, Ron or Hermione," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>

**Next time... Abigail gets back to Hogwarts **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	41. Wed' 25th - Thurs' 26th September 1996

**Wednesday 25****th**** - **Thursday 26****th** September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 25th<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>18:00<br>****Shrieking Shack  
><strong>**Hogsmeade  
><strong>**Scotland**

An already weakened from deep bruising ankle snapped when I landed. I bit that cry down and quickly fixed it. Well, attempted to fix it but I wasn't strong enough after the trip over from Wiltshire. I really wanted to sit down and either cry or sleep, but I had to get back to Hogwarts. Severus was there waiting for me and he would want to know that I survived the trip back.

Limping I hobbled into the tunnel that led to the whomping willow and then cursed when I saw how dark it was. I didn't have enough energy to light my wand all the way back or even the concentration. I was just glad the tunnel was a tight one because I wasn't sure how long I could stand up for and planned whole heartedly on leaning against the wall all the way there.

On the way I stubbed my toes, banged my shins and head more than a few times and was more than glad when I saw daylight up ahead. I didn't stop but pushed head and immobilised the tree by prodding the knot Sev had told me about and then limped out.

The sight of the castle up ahead brought a tired smile to my face and spurred me on. It wasn't far to the castle now. I followed the familiar path to the entrance hall and then up all the steps to the Great Hall where everyone was just wrapping up dinner. The sight of the castle must have given me some sort of strength because I managed to open the doors with magic and a bang loud enough to silence everyone in there.

"You lied to me Albus Dumbledore," I said in a low voice. Magic that I wasn't aware I was working repeated it over and over in fading voices. "You said you'd always trust me." My head spun so I stopped using magic and walked towards the stunned headmaster.

He looked older than he ever had before. His eyes didn't sparkle but were filled with regret and a tear fell from one of them. I didn't have an ounce of sympathy. I walked the rest of the way up the hall never once taking my eyes off him.

"I know you were supposed to lose faith in me, I knew you would send me there to die, but I never once thought that you would _hurt me_. That you would truly believe it and not realise that it was all a plan," I didn't shout because I couldn't, but my voice rose from a whisper to a normal volume which seemed like a shout in comparison. "I went there knowing that this would happen. I went there knowing that I might never come back. I went there knowing that I was going to get tortured and second guessed and I went there _willingly_. Now, Dumb-er-Dore. Now you see what Severus and I do. Don't _ever_ lose faith in us."

"Abigail," he said and reached a hand out to me.

I flinched back, "Don't even. Don't you even dare touch me." Before I had left Tom made a gold necklace and set the piece of Philosopher's Stone that I took with me in it. I pulled it off my neck. "So that you always remember," I whispered and turned from him to walk back out.

* * *

><p>I didn't hear her speech to Albus. I was just so glad that she was back. I did see her sway on her feet and her eyes close. Before anyone else had even moved I was there to catch her as she fell. Her temperature was high, her body shivering and her eyes were closed. I lay her on the floor and began working every single healing charm on her that I could think of.<p>

The next person to arrive was Minerva and then Hermione. Hermione levitated her and walked towards the hospital wing while Minerva and I kept Abigail alive. I didn't even realise when we arrived in the hospital wing, I was so focused, until Poppy batted us both away to use potions and more complex healing charms that neither Minerva nor I knew.

I waited helplessly on the sidelines pacing, counting down every second in my head. Minerva sat straight backed in her wooden chair, Hermione paced for a moment, sat down for a moment and then paced again. I slowly became aware of other people, Weasleys, Harry, Longbottom and a couple of others slink into the room too. I didn't bother telling them to leave. They were Gryffindors and when they wanted to they did as they damn well pleased. Minerva didn't even seem to notice them. Ron pulled Hermione into his arms, perhaps for his own comfort and Harry stared listlessly at the wall picking a hole in the hem of his jumper.

"Out, all of you," Albus eventually said.

I hadn't even realised he was here.

"Apart from Ronald Weasley, Harry and Miss Granger, out."

No one argued with him but they took their time leaving.

I sat down and relaxed back into the chair now that there wasn't an audience. Poppy sighed and put down a potions bottle. I immediately stood up again.

"She can't be moved yet, but she'll be alright with the fight she's putting up." she nodded to herself. "There isn't anything else I can do tonight, but tomorrow she might be strong enough to be carried down to her room."

"I'll take your lessons for as long as you need, Severus," Albus said.

"Too right," I growled like a petulant teenager.

"Come, it's time you three got to bed too," Minerva said to her lions and made them shuffle out.

"She'll be alright, Severus," Hermione said and kissed my cheek before she left.

That left me alone in the hospital wing with my unconscious sister until the small hours of the morning. The vast room was deathly silent and even the moonlight was unwelcoming. It was cold and barren and only made me want to pace more, but I kept my seat so that I didn't make any noise that might disturb her.

"Severus!" Draco eventually whispered. "I'm going to kill Crabbe and Goyle for staying up so late!" he rushed over to her bed and leaned over her.

"She's doing better than we hoped," I told him to ease his pain if only a little. It didn't ease mine at all.

He looked over her with a critical eye and then gasped as he worked wandless magic to assess her many injuries, infections and weakened bones. Tears fell from his eyes and he sank to the floor almost defeated.

"No one can survive this," he whispered.

"She will. And he knows it."

"_How can he_ – Heirs." The one word cut of his angry shout. "Is that all he thinks about?"

"When considering the worth of her life – yes," I sighed because the admission pained me more than I cared to admit. I knew he had no compassion in his black heart, but I wished he had some for her at last. His… his own daughter.

Before I could fall into the same argument of heart ache and anger that came with that thought I levered myself up from the chair I'd been in for hours and pulled Draco up from the floor. He desperately clung onto me and I held him just as tightly letting a few tears of my own fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 26<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>06:30<br>****Hospital Wing  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

I awoke to see Poppy leaning over Abigail. She was concentrating so I didn't disturb her but watched her every move as she examined every weakened bone, every cut and every bruise. It took a long time. Draco woke up too and sat up on the bed he'd occupied and did the same as me.

"In a few hours I'll check her again," the medi-witch eventually said and then looked up at me. "She isn't strong enough to be carried anywhere yet. Give her time."

"Is she better than she was last night?" Draco asked.

I daren't ask it myself. I hardly dared to listen just in case the answer was no.

"A little."

It was something. Not a lot. But something. She was slowly improving and I knew that the more she improved the faster her recovery would become. I was used to giving things time – potions, research that kind of thing – but this was different. I wanted to speed her recovery along as much as I could, but I knew that doing anything but watching and supporting her might be more of a detriment than a help. That thought alone was all that kept me from acting because I couldn't bare it if I made her recovery a longer process.

A few minutes later some breakfast arrived but sat uneaten all day.

* * *

><p><strong>13:00<br>****Hospital Wing****  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

Slowly I began to regain consciousness. I became vaguely aware of being in a warm bed which smelt of allspice. Allspice. There was something… something I had to remember. It was important that I remembered it. It told me… Told me what? That Dobby had used allspice instead of laundry soap? No. That wasn't it. What was it? What did I have to remember? It was a lesson, one of the first I'd had. _Remember allspice means_…

_Hogwarts. _

And Hogwarts meant safety. It meant I wasn't anywhere near Tom Riddle. And if I wasn't anywhere near Tom Riddle I was… I was able to be myself. I was able to ask for my brother.

At first my lips wouldn't open. I remembered that they'd been split by a jinx and then my teeth when I refused to cry out. In my time in the basement I'd learned that cries of pain were a greater aphrodisiac for the mad man and his lieutenant. I'd bitten my lip to stop the screams.

But I needed them to work. I needed them to open so that I could speak. I couldn't move anything when I tried. I was too stiff and it hurt too much. Everything hurt and I was so hot! I could feel sweat pooling between my shoulder blades and the base of my spine and I had to get out of the oven like cocoon of the quilt I was being stifled by. I had to get out and move so that I could tell Sev that I was ok. I had to move… I had to… I had…

* * *

><p><strong>15:00<br>****Abigail Snape's Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

I put her under a thinner quilt than what Poppy had used. Abigail liked to be cool when she was ill. I saw her relax a little into the bed, her bed, which was a good sign. She wasn't unconscious anymore. She didn't look quite so ill either.

I sent messages to Draco and Hermione to let them know. It would give them some comfort at least. I also told Minerva but knowing that the three children were in potions they'd get a message to Albus one way or another.

I was just so glad she was back.

I sunk into the chair Abigail kept in here and sighed. It was much more comfortable than any of the ones in the hospital wing. Now that I was feeing a little better I decided that I'd be able to stomach a sandwich and had one sent over.

It still took me an hour to eat it all.

Lynx, who I assumed had been by her side the whole time, but I'd been to distracted to notice, curled up by my feet perhaps to keep me company or to soothe her own fears. Her cubs crawled onto the bed and lay at the foot of it. I eyed them carefully for a few moments to make sure they didn't disturb my sister and then waited.

All I could do was watch and wait until a distraction came. It didn't take long to come either. It came in the form of a quartet of children, a headmaster, a deputy-headmistress, one Charity Burbage, a Gryffindor house ghost and two owls and a dog. I was glad to see every single one of them.

"How is she, Severus?" Minerva asked as she conjured chairs for everyone. Unlike normal they were cushioned.

"Sleeping for now," I replied. "Better than earlier."

"Yeah?" Draco asked with a small smile.

I nodded. From the corner of my eye I saw that Hermione looked terribly uncomfortable and there was nothing that anyone could do to help her, not even Ronald, while she stayed in the room.

"Hermione, you have proved competent at making tea," I said and stood up. "I think everyone here could co with a cup."

She sighed and looked relieved as she scuttled out of the room. I followed more slowly and when I met her in the kitchen she was busy looking for the various flavours of tea that I kept in the cupboards, her hands shaking. I closed the cupboard door turned her to face me.

"Was it like this?" she whispered. "When I got back?"

"We were all worried about you. Me especially," I admitted.

"Did I look like that?"

"Worse."

She sucked in a breath. "Worse? How can I have been worse? She looked d-d-dead when she collapsed. I thought…"

"She's going to be alright, Hermione. We'll make sure of it," I assured her, assured myself.

She looked up at me for the first time, her hazel eyes filled with tears and fear. "You know what kept me strong? Thinking about seeing Mum and Dad. She doesn't have a mum and dad."

"No," I sighed. "But she has us. All of us."

She nodded and turned back to the cupboard. "Ron still can't occulate that well. He has improved though. For now he's just dealing with Draco being here," she said before I could ask what the situation was.

"How long will it take him to learn do you think?" I asked.

"A few weeks. I think it would be best if you tested his shields before we tell him anything."

"That was always my intention."

* * *

><p>I could hear everyone talking. They all spoke in low voices but I could just about make out what they were saying. They were all talking about trivial things like classes, how Albus was as a potion professor and how much more relaxing the lessons were, the amount of marking that had to be done. Trivial. It was all trivial stuff. I wanted to hear about the war, what was happening, if I was needed.<p>

I still couldn't move, still couldn't open my eyes even. I wanted to tell Sev that I was ok. That I was going to get better. I felt better, not as stiff and not as sick though I could still feel the pain of all the bruises and still weak bones.

I wanted to move so badly I would have screamed and cried in frustration if it were possible.

* * *

><p><strong>21:00<br>****Abigail Snape's Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts **

Finally everyone left. I sat nearly alone in Abigail's room glad of the peace and quiet with just Lynx and her sleeping cubs for company.

"Sev?" a voice croaked.

I flew out of my chair and was at my sister's bedside in a moment. Her eyes were open and green as could be and a smile played on the corners of her mouth. Relief and joy filled my heart. She carefully reached a hand up to my chin and brushed it with her fingers.

She chuckled. "You need a shave."

"I had something more important to do than shave."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Never leave your side."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sev," I sighed and felt tears pool in my eyes.<p>

He smiled a little and then sat on the bed leaning against the headboard. I shifted a little so that my head was comfortably on his lap and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry it has been such a long time since I last updated. I've been umming and ahhing over this chater for ages, but I can't think of anything else to do to it to make it more like how I want it, so I've bitten the bullet and put it up. I hope it's ok for you all. Honest opinions please! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited so far!  
><strong>

**Next time... Ummm... Well I should probably get to writing that chapter actually. First I have an exam that I should be revising for right now. Ok, here's a deal. I'll put in a bonus chapter which I might write the afternoon after the exam. Give me ideas and I'll write the one/ones I like best and give anyone who puts ideas forward a special shout out and dedicate the chapter to the people whose idea/s I use. I will only use them if the fit in with the tone of the story and slot in well with this and previous chapters. I'm kinda thinking Charity needs to make an appearence too. So.. get thinking! **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
><strong>


	42. Friday 27th September

**I know I need a slap on the wrist and ranting at until you're all blue in the face (if anyone is still reading that is) about how late this update is. I hate to even contemplate how many weeks&months it's been. All I can say is sorry and offer the explanation of life getting in the way and once again not being happy with the chapter. I can't think of anything else to do to make me like it more, so I've bitten the bullet again. Also reading the lovely reviews people have left for previous chapters has restored a the faith :D You guys are awesome! Once again I can only offer my apologies for how abominably late this is. I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Last time Abigail got back from Malfoy Manor, bruised and with a broken ankle. She told Dumbledore off for not believing in her and then nearly died in front of the whole school who were eating dinner. **

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 27<strong>**th**** September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>05:00<br>****Abigail's Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

I forced myself to sit up even though I felt like one huge bruise. Sev was sat in a chair a couple of feet away. I kind of wanted to wake him up but I had no idea how much sleep he'd had recently so I left him there. I looked a bit further into the room and saw Lynx sleeping by the fire with her cubs. I smiled and as quietly as I could I got out of bed. I smiled when neither of them woke up.

On aching feet and noticing I had a brace on my right leg I made my way to the bathroom. I really couldn't be bothered with running a bath even though I felt all grimy and sweaty, but I washed my face in the sink and instantly felt a little better. I quickly used the loo and then headed back to my room. I accidentally banged the door closed which woke Sev and the cats up.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sev growled and came to my side.

He put his arm around me and took most of my weight so that I could easily walk. When I sat down I sighed and leaned against my brother. For a moment I wondered what the shaking that surrounded me was. Then I realised that it was Sev crying. Scared I put my arms around him even though it really hurt.

"I'm ok, Sev," I soothed. "I'm ok."

He held me for a long time not saying anything. Then he suddenly got up and told me that I needed food. I managed to lean against the headboard. A moment later Lynx was sat next to me.

"Hey, girl," I said with a weak smile. "How are you?"

She rested her head in my lap. I knotted my fingers in her hair and leaned my head back.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen I forced myself to calm down. I hadn't meant for her to see me cry, it wasn't what she needed. But I was so relieved. She really was going to be alright. I got to work making a platter of food.<p>

Of course when I went back into the room she was asleep with Lynx lying next to her and the cubs were sat at the end of the bed.

I sat back in my chair to keep a vigil over her.

* * *

><p><strong>07:30<strong>

This time when I woke up I did wake Sev too. I threw a pillow at him.

"How are you?" he instantly asked.

"Madam Pomfrey's bruise salve has done its work," I smiled and got out of bed, kissing Lynx's head as I went.

Then I remembered the brace and paused. "How bad?" I asked with a cringe.

If potions weren't working it had to be bad. Normally the bone would have been vanished and regrown. If that hadn't been done…

"There is an unliftable curse on the bone. If we vanish it, it won't grow back. Your recovery time is going to be lengthy."

"And if I grovel?" I asked.

"Not this time," he said with a shake of his head. "This was always going to be when he refused to help you."

The fact that she hadn't asked if Albus could do it told me that she was more than angry with him for not believing in her. She was disappointed. I was too.

"What about… What about Albus?" she asked sounding like it hurt her.

I shook my head. "He already tried."

"But…" she scrunched her forehead up in thought. "He… he ordered them to heal everything apart from bruises. I – I don't remember anyone putting any curses on me after that."

Feeling a frown come to my brown I began thinking. He needed her for his plans, he knew that so why… why make her job anymore difficult than necessary when he didn't believe her capable? For Abigail Riddle the greatest punishment was her father not believing in her. Why would he do this?

But then, it might not have been him. Bellatrix was vindictive enough to do it if she felt brave enough to face whatever punishment she was given when he found out. The Dark Lord may be disappointed with her, but I was confident he felt like he needed her enough to keep her safe and healthy.

"I will ask Lucius to investigate."

"Narcissa and Bellatrix. He asked them to heal me."

I nodded again. Narcissa would have ensured that she was fine before letting her out of her sight. This had to have happened afterwards. There was no other way this could have happened. I wanted to go over there and demand to know why she was put in danger, I wanted to yell in his face and make him fear me and the day he allowed my litter sister to get harmed. But I couldn't. That wasn't how the game was played. The game we played was about subtlety and cunning. No bold moves could be made against another Death Eater; they were always expecting it, always on the defensive.

"How long?" Abigail asked.

"Hum?"

"My leg. How long will it be in a brace?"

"A few months perhaps," I told her feeling the agony in my heart all over again. I didn't remember Poppy telling me, but I remembered the hurt when I heard the news.

Strangely my first thought had been that there wouldn't be any quidditch in her immediate future. I didn't like the idea of her playing the dangerous sport given her tenuous position with the Dark Lord, but somehow it felt like letting her play was rebelling somehow. As if spying wasn't rebelling against his plans enough. I chuckled. Somehow the more childish act of defiance was the most satisfying.

"What?" Abigail asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Go and eat. You can go to class if you want."

She smiled and walked out of the room as well as she could with the brace on. It was a cumbersome wooden contraption, but she didn't complain.

"Lynx, go and get Draco," I murmured.

She didn't move but sent Loki to get him. She wasn't going to leave her master's side.

* * *

><p>Now finally able to get a shower I felt like a normal human being. I got all the grime off properly and gave my hair a good scrub until my scalp felt raw. I got out and quickly got dressed.<p>

It was hard to believe it was only September.

I put all my books into my bag but Lynx took it off me with a withering glance and trotted out of the room. I growled a sigh because I didn't need someone to carry my things for me but slowly followed her out of the room anyway. I found her in the lounge with a bundle of parchment in her mouth and the cubs all had something to carry too. I groaned and flopped into Sev's chair. I didn't need an entourage either.

"They're just worried about you," Draco said from the door.

I jumped up from my chair and hurried over to him. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me closely. He smelled of strong spices, a breath of fresh air and heady wine, it was one of those smells that stemmed from one place but was everywhere and nowhere at once. I sunk into him and let him hold me up. Home. With him and Sev around I was finally at home.

I felt something wet fall into my hair and realised that he was crying. I'd never seen him cry before just like I'd never seen Sev cry until this war started. It was another reason to end it. I held Draco tighter.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back, Abbie," he said in a broken voice.

I chuckled. "Like I was going to leave you to deal with Sev by yourself."

He managed a weak laugh and kissed my hair.

"You're going to be late for breakfast," Severus softly said.

Draco and I broke apart and he tried to carry my cloak for me. I held onto it.

"I've already got an entourage, Draco. I was going to put this on anyway."

He sighed and stepped away. And so with lynxes, Severus and Draco surrounding me I walked up to the Great Hall. The stairs were murder and there were lots of them. They both looked like they wanted to carry me but I refused to let them. I was going to walk into the hall without help.

The trouble was I faltered when I saw Albus. He was sat in his chair like normal and looked the same as ever but his eyes showed a mix of relief, excitement and incredible sadness. I felt like I had to say something to him, but I wasn't sure what.

"You yelled at him when you arrived," Severus murmured.

I nodded and walked into the hall properly. Everyone began to notice me then and they all cheered and clapped. Embarrassed, I knew that I turned bright red and made a b-line for the Gryffindor table. Draco didn't follow me, but Severus did. Hermione pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back a bit more gingerly and balanced on one leg. When she stepped away she had tears in her eyes.

"I thought…" she shook her head. "Never mind. You're back now."

"Yeah, I am," I smiled and hugged Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

I sat down at the table having some trouble getting my injured leg in and helped myself to some food. Severus put his hand on my shoulder.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a smile. "I'll be fine," I nodded.

In a rare display of overt brotherly affection he kissed my forehead. He smiled at me and then walked up to the head table.

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Albus with Charity on my other side.<p>

"How is she?" Albus asked.

"Fully healed apart from her leg," I replied.

Charity sighed and on Albus's other side Minerva did too and fell back in her chair. I felt like doing the same. Charity grasped my hand in hers and squeezed a little. I found myself returning the gesture and feeling some relief.

"I see she has an entourage," Minerva said.

"She isn't happy about it," I replied. "But she won't argue it."

"Unless her friends' familiars – too late,"

I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Lupo, Hedwig and Pig had all taken up places near her. She looked to the sky and snapped at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all looked taken aback but called their animals off. I sighed. They were only worried about her but she was insisting that she was fine. I was waiting for her to break when memories bombarded her. It was going to happen. Soon.

"I'll keep an eye on her in class," Charity offered.

A number of other staff murmured their agreements. I nodded and then left to set up my potions class.

* * *

><p>The first lesson of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. I very nearly said I was too ill to go, but supposed I had better see what was going on in the class. For once Umbridge had beaten us to the classroom and we were quickly beckoned in.<p>

"Good morning class," she said in her simpering voice. "And welcome back Miss Snape."

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," we all chanted.

"Now, wands away."

No one had even bothered to take them out.

"Today we're going to begin a new topic in our ministry approved texts. Turn to page seven."

We all did though Ron managed to take a while getting there. I stared blandly down at the page and didn't even take in what I was reading.

"Today's topic is as you can see all about defeating a Centaur –"

Hermione's hand flew into the air before she'd even finished speaking.

"Must I deal with another of your questions, Miss Granger?" Umbridge sighed.

I kept a smile to myself. Persistence it seemed was wearing the old hag down.

"Why would we need to defend ourselves from Centaurs? Dumbledore's made peace with them and we're not allowed into the _Forbidden_ Forest anyway."

People around the room murmured, even the Slytherins. We all knew how dangerous Centaurs could be when they wanted to be and none of us were stupid enough to cross paths with one whilst in their territory.

"Oh Miss Granger, how deceived you have been. Centaurs are 'beasts' and are very dangerous creatures indeed. You never can be too careful around them especially when you're in their territory. They defend their territory with their lives."

"Can't say I blame them," I interrupted without raising my hand. "Wizards took most of their territory from them. They're defending what little freedom they have left just like we'll defend Hogwarts if we have to. And anyway, the only reason they're classed as 'beasts' is because they didn't want to be in the same class as the merpeople. They're actually 'creatures of human intelligence'."

"Miss Snape, I know you have recently been through something highly traumatic, but that is no reason to flaunt the rules of my classroom. In case you have forgotten you must raise your hand before you speak. Hehe."

I thrust my hand up in the air.

"See it's all come back to you. Yes, Miss Snape."

Slowly I lowered my hand and then spoke slowly and deliberately. "I think that's the stupidest rule ever."

She went a shade of dark red but composed herself and took a few moments to walk behind her desk and sit behind it. "Read through the chapter and copy it out three times for maximum retention. We'll be doing that for the next three lessons. Begin."

We all began our task in total silence. I don't think any of us in the room wanted to take in the rubbish that we were copying, but copying it three times ensured that we did. We were all glad when the hour was over and we could go to our next class. Mine was muggle studies so I separated from my friends and headed over to the east wing of the second floor. The classroom was an internal one so there were no windows, but Charity used muggle objects to create light. Of course nothing that used electricity could work in the castle, but she gave them the illusion of working. There were torches, light fixtures and even a lava lamp in the corner that all worked with a lumos spell cast inside them. There was also all kinds of muggle furniture around the room as well as kitchen appliances, a television set and just about everything else muggle crammed into the room.

We all took places at tables of various heights and on chairs that weren't always high enough or were too high. Some of them were rickety, others sturdy and no piece of furniture was the same. Before I could sit down Charity pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"Are you really alright?" she asked looking deep into my eyes.

I nodded. "Apart from my leg."

She smiled softly. "You sit over here," she said and pulled me to the front of the room where there was a comfortable looking chair with a foot stool. "Make your self comfortable and no walking around, you need to rest that leg if you want it to get better."

Obediently I sat down and made a tray float over so that I could lean on it. I decided I could happily live in the chair. I sighed and slouched a little.

Charity smiled and wagged a finger at me. "That's no excuse to be slacking, Miss Snape," she gently chided.

I sat up a little straighter, but not much. This was the most comfortable and pain free my leg had been for a week. Charity went back to the front of the class and sat in a squashy chair with a mug of tea in hand. After quickly taking the register she began the lesson.

"Open your books up to page twenty three," she said. "We're doing cars today."

I nearly groaned remembering the last time I'd been in a car and the disaster that had turned out to be. I knew more about cars than I cared to. I even knew how to drive.

"Abigail, you've had some experience with cars, can you tell us about them?"

"They're death traps," I muttered.

Charity took a breath in and took over. "But only in the hands of careless drivers. Muggles use them to get form place to place because they can't apparate."

I wondered for a moment why she was going all the way back to basics but then remembered that we had a Slytherin in our midst who probably hadn't ever seen a car let alone knew what one was called. I sighed and sat back content to just listen. I didn't need notes on this, I knew it all anyway.

After that I was supposed to be going to Care of Magical Creatures, but before I even got outside Hermione caught up with me and put a note in my hands.

"Hagrid says you're not to go to his lessons until you're leg's all better. You can copy my notes," she explained. "I told him you wouldn't' like it, but he insists."

I was actually a little relieved because I didn't want to go traipsing through the snow when it came, but being stuck inside the castle was going to get boring very quickly.

"Ok," I nodded. "I suppose I'll go sit in potions."

She smiled. "Severus would like that. See you in an hour!"

I sighed as she skipped away with Lupo and looked down to Lynx. "Looks like everyone's in on it, girl."

She nuzzled my hand and purred. I sighed again and tickled her ears. Then we headed down to potions only to find the door locked. Pollo scampered back around the corner he'd dashed to a moment ago and pulled on the hem of my cloak. He took me over to Sev's office. I leaned against the door frame and watched him marking work for a few moments before limping in and sitting on a stool which I quickly transfigured into a recliner.

Severus glanced up from the work, which looked like Harry's, and a smile entered his eyes. "It has been a while since we have done this," he said.

"Well, since Hagrid won't let me go to lessons it'll happen more often," I said and leaned back in the chair.

I dozed for a little while and then had to head up to transfigurations. I left really early so that I could take my time getting up all the stairs. I met Harry and Ron on the way as they'd had a free and had been doing homework in the library. When we were part way up the last set of stairs Harry irritably sighed.

"_Accio broom_," he incanted and paused.

I leaned on the wall and a few moments later his broom flew over to us.

"Use it," he said. "Or you'll be late to all your lessons."

His thoughtfulness made me smile. I sat on it and made it gently float between Ron and Harry just as Hermione joined our staircase from another. Ron smiled and gave her a quick kiss. They held hands all the way to the classroom.

"Sickening isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Oi!" Ron said. "At least she isn't your sister! Now that, that is sickening," he shuddered a little.

Hermione and I laughed; Harry just blushed and ducked his head a little. We walked the rest of the way to Minerva's classroom and had to wait outside it for a moment before she let her class out. Then we all filed in, Slytherins mixed in with the Gryffindors. Before I could sit down I was wrapped up in the tight embrace of a Scots woman.

"What are you doing in class, Abigail?" she chided. "What is Severus going to say?"

"How was class, probably. He said I could come," I replied though my voice was muffled as my head was being pressed into her robes.

She quickly let me go and looked a little surprised. "He's letting you out of his sight already? Well… Well that is a surprise. You sit down. No using that broom in me class mind and please don't break it, Harry needs it for quidditch."

I smiled and decided to bait the Slytherins. "He could beat them on a Cleansweep."

"He needs all the speed he can get against our superior seeker," Goyle defended and stood up looking ready to raise a beefy hand.

Hermione stood up. "At least he didn't have to buy his way in unlike some. He got in on pure talent and talent alone." She looked at Draco with a withering look.

Draco rose from his chair. A dark look entered his eyes, "How dare you talk to me like that you –"

"That's quite enough!" Minerva snapped. "Five points from both of your houses. And another five from you, Abigail, for starting it. House rivalry and quidditch-quipping is all well and good, but not in my classroom. Sit down all of you. I'd like to begin my lesson."

We all quickly sat down and got our books out.

"Thank you," Minerva said to drive her point home.

* * *

><p>I didn't go to the common room after dinner like all the other Gryffindors. Instead I headed down to the dungeons with Sev. Once in our rooms I soon fell asleep on the sofa<p>

I woke up screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>There, that's the chapter. Seriously someone bug me to death if I don't update in a week. I'm living in coursework at the moment and exam prep and everyone needs a break sometimes, writing is mine! If i remember to stop working anyway... <strong>

**Anywho... I really hope that is ok for you. Sorry for the cliffhanger... well.. No I'm not, but I do kinda feel bad after leaving you hanging for soooooo long. Please leave a review. Yell at me for being lousy at updating if you want. Honest opinions please! **

**Next time... Why does Abigail wake up screaming? **

**J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	43. Saturday 28th – Sunday 29th Sept' 1996

**Saturday 28****th**** – Sunday 29****th**** September 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 28<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>13:45<br>****Living Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland **

I groaned out loud and dropped the test I'd been trying to mark for the last half hour. I liked Lynx's cubs, but they were annoying when stuck inside for any length of time because they got bored and started to play. Playing of course involved running around and the noise their claws made on the stone floor was grating. Lynx looked fed up of it too but wouldn't move from her post by Abigail's bedroom door.

I got up and opened the door. "Out!" I ordered.

The three cubs stopped playing and looked at me.

"Out! Go and find Lupo if you must play."

They slunk out the door but before I had it closed I heard them dashing off. I relished the quiet for a few moments and made a cup of tea but before I could lift it to my lips a scream shattered the quiet.

I dropped the tea cup and rushed to Abigail's room. Lynx was already in there pulling the covers off my sister who was screaming and crying, writhing in imagined pain. Sweat coated her skin making the sheets stick to her heightening her distress as she became tangled in them.

"Abigail!" I called over her screams to wake her up as I shook her shoulders. "Abigail!"

She clamped her jaw shut as another scream tried to escape and then she shot into a sitting position, chest heaving and eyes wild.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. "Where am I?"

"Home," I said.

Her head snapped round to me and there was a feral look in her eyes for a moment. I cupped her cheek and stroked it with a thumb.

"You're home. Safe."

She nodded and began to tremble all over.

"Oh, Abigail," I sighed and pulled her into my arms.

"I fell asleep on the sofa," she said.

"I moved you last night. You were cold."

"I'm still tired…But I'm afraid to sleep."

I sighed again. I'd always known that if this was going to happen to either her or Draco it would be her. That hadn't stopped me from wishing and praying that it wouldn't. I didn't know how to help her either. I wasn't a psychiatrist. I was just a potion's professor caught up in the middle of the war and trying to get my sister through it relatively unharmed. It looked like I wasn't doing such a good job.

Maybe… maybe I needed to ask for help to help her. For her whole life I'd been so determined to raise her by myself as much as my job would allow. I'd looked after her while working as much as possible, taught her to dress her self, wash her hair and how to use manners, a knife and fork, tie her shoelaces and everything else that Ma should have been alive to teach her. I'd done all that hoping that I was doing alright by her, hoping that as she watched from beyond the veil she was proud of me, of both of us. I'd wanted to do it alone because she was _my _responsibility, _my_ sister. I didn't want to ask for help now.

Pride had to be put aside though. I'd learned that a long time ago. For some things, some people, it was better to swallow your pride and put aside principles to do what was best. I hated to admit it, but perhaps… perhaps I needed to do that now.

It wouldn't be just anyone though. I'd make sure that if I had to get professional help for her she'd get the best. For now though it was best to keep it within our dysfunctional yet loving family. It was vital to keep her safe. As soon as someone was here to watch over her I'd go and talk to Poppy and Charity. Minerva would help I was sure.

"Sev?" Abigail asked.

"Yes?"

"We have to win. We absolutely have to."

"We'll win. I'll make sure of it," I promised.

"What happened to not making promises you can't keep?" she asked. She sat up and looked at me with water filled eyes.

"I never have. Never will," I answered in a soft voice.

Her lip trembled for a moment, but she swallowed her tears. "Can you promise me that you'll make it out alive?"

"No," I whispered.

A tear slipped from her eye and she let it roll down her cheek. "I don't know what I'll do if… I can't even think it."

"Remember our promise?" I asked feeling a little panic rise up within me. "That we'd go on for the sake of the other if one of us died?"

She looked down and nodded. "Can you at least promise me you'll try?"

"No. I'll do my absolute best."

She nodded and threw her arms round my neck. I held her tightly and pulled her onto my lap.

* * *

><p><strong>15:00<br>****Living Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters**

With Abigail once again sleeping, more calmly this time, I was about to get back to marking when there was a hesitant knock at the door. Not caring who it was just so long as it wasn't Sybil Trelawney I spelled the door open and sat down.

"Do you have a minute?" Harry's voice asked though there wasn't actually anyone at the door.

"I have all afternoon," I replied.

The door shut and Harry took the invisibility cloak off. Carefully he hung it on the coat stand and then sat on the sofa.

"Tea?" I asked.

"Oh, no thanks, Sir," he said and then picked at the hem of his jumper sleeve. It was already in threads. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Harry, stop destroying an otherwise perfectly respectable jumper and tell me why you are here," I nearly snapped.

His hands shot to his side but then he started scuffing his feet on the floor. For a fifteen year old he had some truly childish habits. He looked at the floor for a few more moments and then, still looking at it, he asked, "Can you tell me about Mum?"

I stopped breathing for a moment. Since coming to the castle in the holidays and I'd told him I'd tell him about her he hadn't said anything else on the subject. A selfish part of me that still hurt even when I just looked at a lily had hoped that eh never would ask, but of course he was going to. His Goddog only ever bragged about James Potter, Lupin was much the same unless he mentioned Lily's kindness. No one had ever known Lily like me, I even liked to think that Potter hadn't ever known her as well as me either.

I mad a pot of hot tea float in from the kitchen and pour into a couple of cups. Tea was going to be needed whether the boy thought so or not. I clasped the cup in my hands.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

He looked up and at the kitchen door. He shrugged.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Not much. Just that I have her eyes and she was really kind and was good at charms. No one told me anything else. Not even Aunt Petunia and she was Mum's sister." Bitterness coloured his voice as well as perfectly justifiable anger. "No one ever tells me anything about her! They just go on about Dad because I look like him. They seem to forget that she even existed," he whispered the last bit.

"I never have," I whispered.

He looked at me then, his eyes piercing mine. For a moment I thought I really was talking to Lily for a moment, not her son. When the reality hit home I felt like I'd lost her all over again. I swallowed the emotions because the boy didn't need to see them.

"She liked _Doctor Who_," I said because it was the first thing that came to mind. It seemed inane and stupid, but it was something. Something that no one else in the castle knew. "It was her favourite show. She liked Tom Baker, the one with the multi coloured scarf, you know?"

He looked completely lost but I had expected that as he had grown up with the Weasleys from the age of eleven and hadn't been allowed to watch TV before then. I carried on regardless.

"He was the best Doctor, and then the daleks came in and… She made me go to her house every Saturday night to watch it with her because Tuney was too scared to watch. She made sure I got too much dinner and pudding as well as food to take home and share with Ma. When the season was over she made me come and watch other TV too. Her other favourite was _Swap Shop_. She also had lots of posters. Muggle bands mostly but some of our bands too."

I stopped there not able to say anymore. I'd never talked to anyone so much about her. Not like this. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and drank most of the tea. Only then did I dare to look at Harry. He was sat back on the sofa with tears falling down his cheeks.

"She sounds really cool," he managed to say.

"She was."

He nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Severus. I'm going to…" he jerked his thumb to the door. "Oh, I got a letter from Sirius. He said there's an Order meeting tonight can you drop this off?" he pulled a letter from his pocket.

"If you want me to," I said and took it from him.

"Will Abigail be going?"

"Yeah," she said from behind us.

We both turned to face her. She still had rims around her eyes and she still looked exhausted, but I knew that inactivity made her even more agitated. No doubt she wanted to see everyone to ensure them that she was alright too. Normally I would have argued, but I didn't have the energy just now.

"How are you?" Harry asked and hurried over to her to give her a hug.

"Fine," she said. Physically she was apart from her leg, but Harry didn't need to know about the nightmares.

"Great!" he grinned. "I'll let everyone know. Oh, there's a D.A meeting on Sunday afternoon if you're up to coming. Starts at one."

"No quidditch practices?"

"For the Ravenclaws, but we'll carry on for a bit once they've left. The team walking about together shouldn't attract too much notice," he shrugged.

"Ok, I'll see if I can walk up all those stairs by then. Oh! You may as well take your broom for the weekend. I'm not going anywhere apart from up for meals if I can even be bothered with all that walking."

It floated through the room and Harry plucked it out of the air.

"Thanks! I'll take the team out tomorrow morning for a practice and dropt it back off so you can get up to the room easily."

"Ok, great."

"Cool. I'll see you at dinner then," he smiled and walked out.

Abigail limped over to me and squeezed my hand. "Alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded and then realised I wasn't talking like I was alright. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>20:00<br>****12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London  
><strong>**England**

It had been a while since I was last here. To say the memory wasn't a fond one was an understatement. The argument with Sirius had been rather intense to begin with, especially for Harry, but then I went and stabbed the man with a knife. I felt kinda awful about it.

Severus put his hand on my shoulder. "Ready?" he asked. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I took a breath in and turned the door handle and pushed the door open being careful not to let the door bang in the wall and disturb Mrs. Black's portrait. The troll leg umbrella stand had been moved, probably for Tonks' benefit. All was quiet within the house telling us that the meeting had already begun.

Lynx stepped in first sniffing at everything and silently heading down the stairs before us. I limped down the hall and Sev hovered over me on the stairs. I wanted to tell him to leave me alone, but that would just annoy him so I didn't. The closer we got to the door the more clear and distinct Albus's voice was. I hadn't made peace with him yet, but I was glad to hear his voice as serious as it was. He was talking about the D.A. of all things. I smiled and opened the door and walked in.

"Abigail!" Moody gruffly exclaimed without looking at me.

There were a few gasps and people turned round with smiles.

"Abigail!"

"She's alright!"

"Five galleons, 'Dung!" Fred crowed.

"Ah gerrout of it!" he complained.

I walked through everyone with a blush creeping up my cheeks. Dumb-er-Dore didn't take his eyes off me.

"Hi," I softly said when I was sat down. I was between Aberforth and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll get you some hot chocolate dear," Mrs. Weasley said and got up. "Come on everyone, out of the way," she fussed. It was kind of comforting actually. "Fred! George! Move out of the way! Go on, move."

I smiled because all of this was familiar and slouched. Severus took Mrs. Weasley's seat. Shyly I looked up at Dumb-er-Dore. He was smiling down at me with twinkling eyes and a hopeful smile. Tentatively I smiled back.

"Well?" Tonks demanded. "How are you?"

Everyone quietened down and seemed to lean forward where they were sat or stood.

"Err… Fine," I said. "Apart from the leg." I shrugged and asked Albus, "Can we go back to the meeting?"

"Of course. We were just discussing the merits of the D.A."

"Well it annoys Umbridge and we're all learning defence. What bad point is there?"

"Breaking all of her rules and risking putting every student who attends in detention," Severus drawled.

"I've got a handle on it. I take all the risks since she won't dare hurt me, you know that! You can't seriously be thinking about making us stop doing it, can you?" I looked to Albus. "It's the only way any of us are learning and we're rebelling which keeps everyone's spirits up."

"They sure haven't dampened her spirit," one of the twins said.

"Be careful," he warned.

* * *

><p>I breathed a sigh of relief when she began to argue. He hadn't broken her. Her spirit did come out and she looked more like herself than she had done since she woke up. I slouched next to her and had to force the smile that threatened to surface stay a secret.<p>

"Can you come into the meeting again?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I do not have a lot of time at present," he sighed.

"I'll come," I said. "After the last few days everyone needs to be reminded that their potions professor is not going soft."

She smirked and rolled her eyes keeping her comment wisely to herself.

"On to other matters," Albus said. He looked more relaxed than I'd seen him in a while. "Miss Tonks, your report?"

Nymphadora Tonks, the eternal klutz sat up a bit straighter and managed to disturb a bottle that contained a potion. Five wands zipped out to catch the substance before it could spill everywhere. The young woman blushed.

"Oops. Sorry."

I made the potion go back into the bottle and set it upright.

She looked over to me and muttered, "Thanks. Um… Oh, yeah. Right. There have been more sightings of Death Eaters near Hogsmeade, even a few straying inside the shops which is worrying. Closer to home though, Dawlish and Dolohov have been sneaking around the offices after hours more than usual. It's not made the press yet, but there was an attack in Godric's Hollow earlier too."

Both the Dumbledore's tensed and looked alarmed.

"What happened?" they both asked.

Tonks momentarily flinched back from the intense gazes. "They – They attacked the house next door to Bathilda Bagshot's."

Aberforth stood up from the table looking both sorrowful and angry. Albus stood up too.

"I'll deal with this alone," Aberforth said. "It will only take a minute."

Albus shook his head. "I'm coming too."

"You've done –"

"Enough!" Abigail snapped successfully making everyone in the room jump.

She stood between the two fully grown men. Though there wasn't much of a height difference, they were both broader than her, both heavier and had astonishing amounts of magical power. I wanted nothing more than to pull her from between them, but she had the stubborn look in her eyes. It was the look we'd inherited from our mother. Besides, she didn't have the trace anymore and could defend herself to her heart's content.

"Both of you are going to sort out whatever it is. Then both of you are going to come _straight back here_. Understood?"

Albus actually had the stupidity to chuckle. "Abigail –"

"Shut it, Albus," she snapped. "I've had it up to here," she gestured a level with her hand – it was above her head, "with you two sniping at each other. You're family. You need each other. Figure out whatever difference you've had by yourselves. Or I'll do it for you."

Albus sighed but Aberforth looked as apocalyptic as before.

"It looks like our minds are made up, Aberforth," Albus said. "And this really can't wait."

Grudgingly Aberforth walked out of the basement door. Albus followed looking a little apprehensive.

For a moment all was silent. Then Black howled with laughter. I scowled at him on principle. Abigail sat back down and glared at him too.

"Something funny, Sirius?" Moody demanded.

He wiped a tear from his eye and rested his forehead on the table. He was struggling to breathe now but hisses that were supposed to be words escaped his lips. We all looked at one another bewildered. Abigail leaned into my side.

"Please make him shut up," she muttered. "He sounds like –" she abruptly stopped speaking.

Sharply I looked down at her with a question in my eyes. She didn't say anything but pulled my arm around her shoulders. "Black," I barked.

He stopped laughing instantly and glared at me. Before he could say anything I pointedly looked down at my sister. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"There we are," Mrs. Weasley said at the best moment possible and put a huge mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and squirty cream with a flake on the top. "A nice hot chocolate to warm your insides."

Abigail forced her eyes open and let out a sigh of relief that no one else notices. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She sat up and took the drink in hand. She did shuffle a little closer to me though.

I held her a bit tighter.

A few minutes later the Dumbledore's came back looking as worn as the other and still angry with each other. Abigail sighed and slammed her drink down on the table.

"Wait until the meeting is over," I murmured.

She didn't do anything for a moment but then sent them both annoyed glares. Albus sat back down in his seat.

"Now, shall we continue?" he asked.

"Actually, Albus, mind if I sit thou one out?" Abigail asked.

I knew she was planning something but looked at her in concern anyway.

"I'm fine, Sev," she smiled and played along as she got up. "Just not quite ready for this yet."

That was a perfect lie but everyone else believed her and let her walk out. Lynx began to follow her, but Abigail told her to stay. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with that, but knew that she would only venture upstairs or to Hogwarts. Wherever she went she'd be safe.

The door closed and all eyes turned to me.

"She'll be fine," I said.

And that was that. Everyone believed me. Molly took her seat and then the meeting resumed.

* * *

><p><strong>20:30<br>****Charity Burbage's Office  
><strong>**South West Tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

"Abigail!" Charity exclaimed.

"Hi!" I smiled and stepped out of the floo.

I hadn't been in the office for a long time but it still looked the same. It was rather neat, the neatest office the castle held as far as I knew, but comfortable. I used to spend a lot of time in here when I was a child. I nearly stopped and sat down, but knew that if I did I wouldn't keep my promise and end the argument between the Dumbledores.

"I can't stay long, Charity," I said feeling my smile dim a little.

"Oh," she sad her smile dimming too. "What are you up to?"

I saw that for what it was. She was asking why I couldn't stay and when I was going to visit again. I hated that I hadn't seen her much outside of class so much that I felt guilty, but, honestly, I had more important things to do. I loved her like an aunt, but keeping her alive was a bigger priority than seeing her at the moment.

She looked up at me with her big, brown eyes. They were sad. "I know how involved you are," she sighed.

Ok, now it was time to sit down. "How?"

She sighed again. "Severus and I… We had an argument and he let it slip and –"

" 'He let it slip'?" I asked incredulously and stood up. " '_He let it slip_'? He doesn't let anything _slip_! What was _wrong_ with him?"

"Look, Abigail, it can't be the end of the world can it?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed feeling my heart pounding.

Everyone in Gryffindor already knew thanks to Albus's oh so wise decision to announce it to them, Slytherin but of course knew too. Whether the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs knew to was unclear, though the Ravenclaws would be able to figure it out if they ever saw me and Sev leave for a meeting. I had thought that the whole plan was for this to stay between just four people in the castle – me, Sev, Draco and Dumbledore. Ok, Minerva too so that I could come and go as I pleased, but… This was spinning out of control.

"Abigail?" Charity asked.

I didn't look at her right away because this was bad. Very bad. How could it be anything _but_ bad? If she was captured and told _him _that she knew… Oh I was in so much trouble. I really didn't want to be in that kind of trouble again. Ever.

When I did look over to her, her eyes were filled with hurt. I sighed and sat back down. To give me a moment or two more I ran a hand through my hair and scrubbed my face.

"Charity… It's… I'm glad you know. I hated keeping that secret… But knowing might, probably will put you in danger. You can't tell anyone. And… please don't do anything stupid and don't you dare try to protect me."

"Of course I'm going to protect you!" she exclaimed and shot out of her chair. "I helped… I looked after you all the time when you were young. I helped a lot in those first few months that Severus had you. I took you to play pirates on the island and now you're asking me to stand by as you get hurt? No way!" she made a sharp gesture with her hand and looked like she was about to pace.

"Charity," I said and stood up so that I could hold her in place. "I don't want to argue, ok. Just…"

"I know," she nodded and cupped my cheeks with her hands. "You be careful too."

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. Charity kissed my hair and held me tightly for a moment before stepping away slightly.

"What are you doing here? I can see mischief in your eyes," she asked with a smile.

"I'm taking a trip to the kitchen unless you have a cask of ale lying around here?"

She gasped. "Abigail…" she spluttered. "What on earth could you possibly need… Does Severus even know?"

I raised an eyebrow. "He's in the middle of an Order meeting."

She tried to splutter something else but failed.

"I never said it was for me!" I defended.

She sighed and then called, "Hinny!"

A second later an elf with the longest fingers I had ever seen. "You called Miss Burbage?" she asked in a pretty voice and bowed down low.

"Would you happen to have a cask of ale going spare in the kitchens?" Charity asked.

The little elf popped up from her bow. "Of course, Miss Burbage. We were not aware that you were having a party. Can we prepare some food for you? We would be more than happy to make anything you want!"

"Oh, it's not for me. I'm gifting it to someone," she said purposely keeping vague.

"Then Hinny will get it for you," she smiled, clicked her fingers and a huge cask of ale appeared in the room.

It was made of wood, had metal bands holding it together and had a tap on the front.

"Is that all Miss Burbage?" Hinny asked.

"Yes, thank you, Hinny."

"I'm always happy to serve, Miss Burbage. It is an elf's job to serve witches and wizards!" With that she popped out.

Charity turned to me with a smile in her eyes. "Enough for you or whoever you're giving it to?"

"Depends how much two Dumbledore stomachs can hold," I grinned. "Help me get it into the floo?"

She sighed. "I'll only tell you once, this is a bad idea."

"Which is why it's going to work," I said.

She just shook her head with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>21:00<br>****12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London**

It took me about ten minutes to remember that I didn't have the trace. I sighed at my stupidity and levitated the cask the rest of the way up the stairs and into that room that Hermione, Ginny and I had shared in the summer. Then I set a few things up and then waited by the door to the kitchen waiting for the meeting to end. As soon as it was over I walked in there and grabbed a hand of each of the Dumbledores.

They looked up at me quizzetically for a moment but I pulled them from their chairs and through the crowded order members who all stopped to watch.

"What are you –" Aberforth asked.

"You'll find out," I sang and pulled them up the stairs.

I kicked the door of the bedroom open. Inside there was a make shift table for two set up. It was just a crate and a couple of smaller crates to make stools, nothing fancy. On top of the table were a couple of glass tankards that were engraved with the Black family crest. The cask of ale was charmed to hover perfectly still so the tap was just high enough off the table to put a tankard beneath it.

"You two are going to stay locked in here until you both grow up and sort yourselves out. Getting drunk apparently works for teenagers so it might just work for you two."

I pulled the door closed and used a complicated locking charm that I made up as I went along. I really hoped that I would be able to reverse it in the morning. Though, Dumbledore, either one of them, would probably be able to break it.

"This is a bad idea," Aberforth said loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't reply but limped downstairs feeling rather pleased with myself. Down in the kitchen Severus was talking to Sirius. I headed over there just knowing that this was bad.

* * *

><p>The meeting finished and I supposed I had better give Black the letter Harry had given me even if only to put the pain off for a while longer. Before I could do that though Abigail walked in and then pulled the Dumbeldores out. I smirked because whatever she had decided to do was bound to be slightly amusing. Everyone watched them walk out either in apprehension or amusement. When the room filled with chatter again I crossed over to Black.<p>

"Want something, Snivillous?" he asked working not to sneer at the end.

I produced the letter from my pocket. "From your godson."

He snatched it from me. "How is he?"

"Fine," I said and turned away.

I crashed into Abigail. She wobbled on one leg but I caught her before she could fall.

"Is this a good idea?" she asked pointing a finger between Black and me. "You know what, never mind. I don't think I want to know. Can I talk to you in the library?"

"Of course," I said and led the way.

Lynx followed us and watched from the corner of the room. I sat in a chair but Abigail stood and put both hands on her hips. She hadn't faced me like this since she was three and was determined to have sweets for dinner instead of the roast I'd made. I did my best to not smile, but she had the same stubborn look now as she did then. It was cuter with green eyes.

"You told Charity," she said.

"She knows," I confirmed. I hadn't exactly _told_ her and I felt guilty every time I thought about that particular night.

"Apparently you 'let it slip'," she pointed an accusatory finger at me.

If it weren't for the delicate nature of the conversation I would have laughed because she'd done the exact same thing when she was three with the exclamation 'You're a horribbuble – horribubb – horribibibiubble – You're horrid!'

Her eyes narrowed. "You never let things slip unless –"

"She deserved to know in any case. If I didn't tell her she would have found out eventually."

"But you didn't _tell_ her you –"

"Abigail, please," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose feeling truly weary. "Not tonight."

"What happened? Bad news?" she asked and knelt in front of me.

She held my hands and I squeezed them back and sighed.

"They found out. About Evelyn. They killed her and nailed her corpse to the front door of the _Prophet_ office."

She gasped and held my hands tighter. "Oh, Sev… I'm… I'm so sorry."

I fell back in my chair and let go of her hands. Right now I couldn't feel much apart from disbelief. She was gone. Actually gone.

Abigail stood up and pulled my hand. "We're going back to –"

Suddenly from above loud laughter cracked the gentle quiet of the house. Then there were a series of rhythmic thuds on the floor that sounded suspiciously like dancing.

"_All the way home!" _

"_Under the moonlit sky! _

"_I see my wife!" _

"_I look in her eye!" _

"Abigail, what did you do?" I asked as the Dumbledore brothers sang and danced.

"Wow. It must be the good stuff," she said looking up at the ceiling. "It didn't take long."

"_Abigail_," I warned. "What did you do?"

She looked at me slightly worried. It wasn't often I used that tone with her, but I was not in the mood for anything tonight. "I didn't do anything. They didn't have to drink the ale."

"_Ale_?" I groaned in disbelief. "_Abigail!_"

"What?" she asked. "It's working isn't it? Let's just go home."

I sat back down. "Leaving them together, drunk is not a good idea."

She sighed and looked at me for a moment. I didn't let it annoy me.

"You really want to stay in Sirius Black's house, tonight?" she asked. "You go home, I'll stay. I'll call if we need help."

I sighed and looked up at her. Her eyes were sincere anyway and I wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. I sighed and stood up. "As soon as there is trouble," I warned.

"You got it," she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>03:35<br>****Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**Kitchen**

I hunched over a cup of tea taking in the calming vapours. I was tired but those two drunken idiots didn't seem to be able to pass out no matter how much ale they drank. Sirius was down here too lying on the table throwing darts at the ceiling and deflecting them with magic when they fell. The constant dull thud of dart after dart was almost more annoying than their singing. At least with the singing I was learning some colourful tunes.

I groaned and thumped my head on the table.

"Alright, Abz?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled.

He threw another dart.

"Can you top that?" I nearly snapped and lifted my head up.

"Sorry," he said and sat up. Something in his back cricked.

"So. What did Harry say?" I asked just for something to do.

Sirius sighed. "That if I don't be nice to Sn… your brother he won't come here."

"Oh," was all I said. Normally I would have said more, but I really didn't want to argue right now.

He laughed. "That's it? 'Oh'?"

"Sirius, I –"

There were two thuds on the floor upstairs and all was mercifully quiet.

We just sat where we were for a moment. I could have cried with relief. Sirius sighed too. Then he looked at me, eyes twinkling.

"We can't let them get away with keeping us up all night," he said.

"Too right," I agreed. "But let me finish my tea first."

"Oh alright. Pour me some?"

* * *

><p><strong>10:00<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**Grimmauld Place**

I shook Sirius awake as I heard noise from upstairs. The brothers were slowly waking up. He groaned and I agreed with him. After last night six hours sleep didn't seem like enough even though I usually ran on less. My head still hurt and –

"Albus!" Aberforth snapped rather loudly. We both cringed.

There was a calm reply, but we didn't hear it. Then they both came downstairs. Aberforth burst in first and pointed a finger at Sirius.

"You –" he said.

Sirius looked at him blankly. "Yes, Aberforth?"

"What did you do?"

"I slept on the table," he replied with a shrug. "Your singing kept both of us up."

"Not that. My hair!"

"What about it?" I asked.

To us and anyone else who saw him it appeared normal. To him it was a multitude of changing colours and patterns. His facial hair was the same too. Albus has the same treatment. What they didn't know was that when the effect faded for them, everyone else would begin to see what was going on. It was set to last a month.

"What do you mean what about it?" he demanded. "Can't you see –"

"No," Sirius and I said and shook our heads.

"I think that alcohol might have addled you, Ab," I said. "Come have breakfast."

Albus put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It seems we've been pranked, Aberforth."

I smiled a little and got up to make breakfast with a few flicks of my wand. It wasn't much, just toast and tea. It was probably all the Dumbledores could manage given how much they must have had to drink. We all ate slowly and took our time with our tea. When I was done I got up and headed to the floo.

"Leaving already, Abigail?" Sirius asked.

"Homework awaits," I sighed even though it was a lie. Sort of. No one was going to make me do catch up work but I kind of felt obliged to do it anyway. I had to see how Sev was first though. I called out the address to our quarters and quickly stepped out the floo.

Sev was sleeping on the sofa with an arm over his face. The fire had died down and it was cold down here yet he slept without a blanket. I summoned one from his room and carefully draped it over him.

I sighed, sat in the arm chair and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Another chapter! Please leave a review! Oh, and thanks for readingfavouriting/reviewing **

**Next time: Sev and Abigail have a heart to heart about a few things, a D.A. meeting and Draconess. I miss Draco, don't know about you so I'm going to put some in there. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **


	44. Sunday 29th Sept – Thursday 17th Oct '96

Hey everyone! Sorry for the huge delay, I've been focusing on finishing the first draft of an original work of my own. I can now say that the first draft is complete ready to be sent of to agents once I've finished all my exams, agh, I'm soooo excited! ahem, Anyway, enough of that. Here is the next long overdue chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 29th September – Thursday 17th October 1996<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 29th September<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13:30<br>****Living Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Lynx nudged me awake and had a watch in her mouth. With bleary eyes I looked at it and realised I was late for the D.A. meeting. I groaned and leaned by head back again.

"It's a good job I don't have to go, Lynx," I mumbled to her. "There's no way I'm going to make it up all those stairs without a broom."

She silently walked off and then came back with my broom in her mouth. I sighed and looked at her.

"You think I need to get out more?" I asked.

She prodded me with the broom.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. Just hang on. I'm having a shower first."

It only took ten minutes but most of that time was spent untangling the snarls in my hair. It was getting really long now, nearly reached the middle of my thighs. I sighed wondering when Sev was going to gripe at me to get it cut again, I was beginning to think that getting it trimmed at least was a good idea. Not that I wanted to admit that he was right. I dried it with a charm and put it in two plaits. Then I limped out and got on my broom.

Like that it didn't take long to get to the Room of Requirement even with checking around for members of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Maybe they were all out watching Draco practise Quidditch. Either way I was glad when I stepped through the door and had it closed behind me.

When the door closed people stopped working spells and turned to look at me. All the Gryffindors looked relieved, but everyone else just looked for a moment and then got back to work. Hermione flapped everyone back to work and walked over.

"Turns out no one else knows about you," she said to explain why the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hadn't been relieved to see me. "They just think that you got lost in the forest for a few hours and Severus grounded you."

I nodded my head. "What's everyone working on now?"

"Oh we're just going over stuff. Nothing new," she shrugged. "Everyone's a bit too preoccupied with quidditch at the moment. All the trials were when you were away and today and tomorrow are going to be the first practices of the year for each team. Slytherin look really good this year."

"And Gryffindor?" I asked truly interested.

She grinned. "Better. Oh, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you at some point. She said to pass the message on."

"Ok. I'll talk to her at din – Ow!" I exclaimed when a stray hex smacked me in the arm. I quickly reversed it.

"Abigail!" Neville exclaimed and bounded over. "Are you alright? I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

I laughed. "I'm fine, Neville."

"Sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"O-ok. Well, I'll get back to practise then." He walked back to his partner, Ginny, and stood his ground.

I looked around the room and saw Ron sitting in the corner staring at nothing.

"He's doing occlumency. He's getting really quite good at it now," Hermione said looking excited. I couldn't say I blamed her. The sooner he learned it, the sooner she could stop lying to him.

I walked over there and sat opposite him. He stopped focusing quite so much and gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you're back," he said.

"Me too."

"Hermione's been going spare without you. Something to do with intelligent conversation."

"Oh, shut up, Ron," Hermione softly scalded.

"Oooook," I said feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm going to go now." I began to get up.

Hermione sat down. "Can't you test Ron?" she asked.

I sighed and sat down. "Alright. But, please don't think about Hermione. I really don't want to see those thoughts."

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked with a competitive smile. "Who says you're going to break through my shields?"

"I suppose we're about to see who's right," I said and pulled out my wand.

Blank. His mind was completely, utterly blank. At first I was surprised, but then I was impressed. I prodded around for a weakness but didn't find any at first. The more I pushed I began to find weaknesses, chinks in his armour, but then he would repair them and all would be blank again. Of the thoughts I did hear they were about quidditch, homework and the D.A. I smiled in spite of myself. He had inane thoughts first and anything else was protected by them so that he could repair his armour before anything important was seen.

I pulled out of his mind. He sighed a little and leaned back against the wall. I sighed a little too but smiled. Hermione tried to ask something but I pulled my parchment from my pocket and wrote to Sev.

* * *

><p><strong>13:45<br>****Island in the Black Lake**

I had been glad to be alone when I got here, but now I wasn't so sure. It was too quiet. There was no wind, no birds sung and there wasn't even the sound of the water of the loch hitting the shore. I sighed and sat down on a knoll and put my head in my hands.

Evelyn.

She was a friend from school, one of the few who had never given up on me. The only one who had never given up on me in fact. I had never told her what that meant to me, and now I never would. I wouldn't even be able to go to her funeral. The only solace I found was that she'd be with her children again. I should have done more to protect her. Should have just pulled her out and put her somewhere safe once her children were dead.

It wasn't fair. Not in the slightest.

I was about to get up and walk again when my parchment heated my pocket. I took it out with a smile. It had been a while since we communicated like this.

_Ron's finally learned occlumency. Are you feeling alright to test him or shall I allow Dumbledore the pleasure?_

**I will do it. Meet me at home.**

Finally something was going right in this war. And now I had something to do. I hurried from the island and down to the dungeons. When I stepped inside the living room Abigail, Hermione and Ronald were already waiting for me. Ronald was sat on the sofa holding Hermione's hand and looking nervous. I sat in my armchair. The boy gulped.

"Have no fear, Mr. Weasley, I won't hurt you," I assured him.

He nodded.

"Prepare yourself."

He nodded again and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again I entered his mind.

I only stayed there for about ten minutes, but it was long enough to see that his shields were impressive. They weren't as good as Abigail or Draco's were, but that was to be expected. The way he handled the breaks when they appeared was efficient and swift. They were strong, diverse and he approached defending them as he might play chess. I knew he possessed a good amount of logic unlike many pure blood wizards who mostly relied on magic and might, but he was raised to value muggle things. They were, in but a few words, an excellent example of shields.

As soon as I pulled out of his mind I felt Hermione's eyes asking me if she could tell him.

"You may tell him everything," I said.

She grinned and immediately hugged Ron.

"You can talk in my room if you want," Abigail said.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked as he was pulled from the room. "Hermione, tell me what?"

* * *

><p>I sighed when they left the room. "This is not going to go well," I said. "He's got the Weasley temper."<p>

"I think you will find that it is a Prewett temper," Sev drawled. "Molly's sister was a few years above me and was exactly the same."

"I think we'd best settle in. This could take a while."

Five minutes later Ron stormed out of the room, through the lounge and slammed the front door closed behind him. A second later Draco popped his head in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"_Please_ go make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything he shouldn't. And warn Harry," I said and headed into my room.

I paused before I went in. Hermione was sat on the edge of the bed crying and looked broken in half. I closed the door behind me and carefully walked over to the bed. Hermione leaned over and put her head in my lap. I sighed and stroked her hair until her sobs turned into hiccups and she sat up. I passed her a tissue I conjured. It was lavender scented.

"That didn't go well," she stated.

I sighed. "He has his mother's temper. He'll cool down and come round soon enough." I hoped.

"And if he doesn't?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He will," I assured her.

She leaned into my side again. I put my arm around her and let her cry a little more.

Eventually we went into the lounge where Hermione stayed curled up on the sofa while Sev and I made some cookies and bread. After a while, at about four-'o'-clock the door banged closed again. I poked my head around the kitchen door. It was Harry, Draco and Pansy. I couldn't remember if I'd told Hermione about her or not but went back to cooking anyway.

"Three more plates for dinner," I told Sev.

He nodded. "You can go and talk if you want."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

I headed into the lounge and sat on Sev's chair. "Been a while since I saw you, Pansy," I said. "You and your mum alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "She loves working here."

* * *

><p><strong>21:00<br>****Abigail Snape's Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

I shook my head and leaned on the door frame. All four of them had decided to sleep over here tonight. They'd been playing snap and chess all evening and Hermione had talked to Pansy a bit. They were tentative friends which was good, for both of them. It had taken Hermione's mind off her idiot boyfriend for a few minutes at a time too. Now though they were all asleep. Abigail had conjured bunk beds, and once again I had a brood of sleeping teenagers to look forward to in the morning. Some of them were snoring.

I quickly checked on all of them. Pansy faced the wall and had an arm over her eyes, Harry once again had a leg stuck over the edge of the bed so I put it back in since the dungeons were always cold at night. Hermione stupidly lay face down but looked comfortable. Draco slept as he always had done as a child – curled up and holding his quilt around him. Abigail looked angelic as always and was dreaming. For the fun of it I tied her plaits to the bed in a knot. She'd probably blame Draco.

With that done I softly closed the door and sat back out in the living room with a cup of tea and had the wireless on. A ballet was playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 30th September<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>07:00<br>****Living Room**

"Severus Snape, I'm going to _kill_ you!" Abigail snapped.

I hurried into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea which seemed to calm her in the morning these days. She stomped out of her room and glared at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"I know it wasn't Draco. He was asleep before I was," she said.

"Perhaps it was one of your other friends."

I practically felt her eye roll. "They were all asleep before I was."

I turned round and presented her the tea. She took it and had a sip. She instantly looked calmer. Then she smiled and put the tea down. Her smile quickly dropped though. I sighed and gave her a quick hug. She returned it and then drank the rest of her tea.

"I'm sure Mr. Weasley will calm down soon enough," I reassured her.

She laughed. "You know he prefers Ron."

"Perhaps," I said. I wouldn't be calling him anything but Mr. Weasley until he proved he could be mature enough to handle the truth.

She just rolled her eyes at me and walked back out to the lounge where Harry and Hermione were donning the invisibility cloak so that they could sneak up to Gryffindor tower unseen and then come down to breakfast without arousing suspicion.

Abigail flopped down on the sofa and then Draco strolled out of her room rubbing sleep from his heavy eyes.

"You're wearing your shirt back to front," I informed him.

He looked down at himself and groggily groaned and went back into the bathroom to change. Then he hurried out of it and looked sharply at my sister.

"I didn't even take this off last night," he said accusingly.

"And Harry wasn't wearing a Ravenclaw jumper until he walked out and Hermione's only ever wears pairs of socks," she replied.

"Then perhaps it is just as well that Severus tied your hair to the bed," he replied with a smirk and pushed her feet off the sofa so that he could sit in his usual seat. "What did you do to Pansy?"

Abigail smirked. "Broke her hair tie."

Draco sighed. I sighed too because even I knew how possessive Miss Parkinson was over her hair ties. We'd all learned the lesson in her first year when she stormed down to the common room in a rage when she found all of her hair ties broken and thrown around her dorm. She'd slapped Daphne Greengrass so hard it bruised.

"You have no idea what you've just done," Draco warned.

"Tell her it was me and then tell her to act out an argument or something," she shrugged. "Been a while since we had a little tête-à-tête."

"That might just save your skin," I mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast<strong>  
><strong>Great Hall<strong>

Harry grinned at me as soon as he saw me. I sat opposite him.

"They thought I was an imposter," he said. "Caused a right kafuffle. Asked if I was a Slytherin trying to be funny."

I smiled but I was worried. I'd only tricked them all so that they'd cheer up a little even if only for a few moments. It was Hermione I was most worried about.

She came down a few minutes later looking worn and pale. Her eyes were red and her cheeks a little swollen which was a sure sign that she'd been crying. I sighed when she sat next to me and put my arm around her. She leaned against me and put her head on my shoulder.

"He'll come round, Hermione," I murmured.

"And if he doesn't?" she asked fearfully. "What if he…"

My heart fell when I realised what she was thinking. It was a thought that worried me about many people in the castle, but not him. Never him. Yes he had a hot temper, and yes he let his feelings get the better of him sometimes, but that was who he was. A Weasley and a Prewett.

"He would never," I said fiercely and squeezed her a bit tighter. "He's too good. He knows why we had to so it, he's just angry that we didn't tell him we were keeping secrets. Such big ones too," I sighed.

"Abigail," Ron stiffly said from right behind me. I wondered how I hadn't realised he was behind me before now. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure," I said happily enough even though I felt nervous.

Hermione turned round with a pleading look in her eyes. "Ron?" she asked.

He looked down at her for a moment and then sharply turned away. Tears formed in her eyes again and she quickly turned back to the table. I sighed but then followed Ron who was hurrying out of the hall. I picked up a rack of toast, a pot of jam and a knife. Ron didn't look back at me but headed, curiously, up the divination tower and into a room that was part way up the tower.

It was completely empty and there was only one small window in there. It only let a tiny shaft of light in. I closed the door behind me and turned into the room. Ron was stood in front of the window looking out of it. His hands were clenched into fists by his side and his ears were red. Instead of talking I waited him out. It didn't take long.

"I'm not mad with you, Abigail," he said.

I felt my heart rate slow down and a smile flit across my face. At least he was seeing sense about something. I walked over to him and leaned against the wall waiting for the rest of it.

"I… _Hermione_ lied to me," he ground out.

"She hated it," I told him. "Cried over it when she thought no one was there."

"But you were? She didn't notice you?" he looked right into my eyes.

I smiled. "Slytherin brother and best friend, remember?"

He scowled at that and muttered, "Slytherin best friend my arse."

"I grew up with him, Ron! And he is on our side!"

He didn't say anything but looked back out the window with narrow eyes. "Any other secrets?"

I mirthlessly laughed. "My whole life is about secrets. Of course there are more secrets, there will always be more secrets until the war is over." I sighed. "There is one thing…" my voice broke off and tears immediately spilled from my eyes. "One terrible thing."

He looked down at me. "Can't you tell me?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. If I have to tell it to you, I will. But I _can't_. I can't even tell Hermione and I'm allowed to tell her everything else."

"It's about Harry isn't it?"

I nodded looking at the floor. "Please try and make up with Hermione," I whispered. "I know you're angry and I know how much secrets hurt, but please try."

He sighed and pulled me into a rough hug for a moment before letting me go. He looked a little happier.

"Will you be joining us in class or not?" I asked.

He nodded. "The war's more important than me being mad. And they're my mates too."

I smiled. "Good. I brought toast by the way," I said and held it at his eye level.

He instantly looked a lot happier and quickly tucked in. I saved myself a couple of slices before he could eat them all and then we headed to our first lesson of the day – double potions. I could tell that Ron wasn't looking forward to it. I was though. It was two hours I'd be able to spend with Sev doing one of the things we both enjoyed most.

He was in a foul mood when we got there. He slammed the door closed, stalked over to his desk and snapped all of our books open for us.

"Read the page and answer the questions," he ordered and then began marking work.

Ron and Harry looked at me, but I just shrugged. I had the feeling that even I'd get slammed in detention if I asked him what was wrong so staying quiet felt like the best thing to do. Hermione was already working as was Neville. I chanced a look at Draco, but he, along with Pansy, was just frowning at Severus. They glanced at me and then got to work.

The two hours passed painfully slowly. For the first time ever in potions I was glad the lesson ended. Everyone hurried out apart from me. I took my time packing my bag and then closed the door when everyone was out of the room.

"Severus?" I asked from where I was. Gryffindor though I was, I wasn't brave enough to get too close to him when he was in so obviously a bad mood.

He didn't look up from his desk but his quill scratched the parchment it was flying over a little faster. I gulped and took a few steps forward so that I was only about a meter away from the desk.

"Sev?" I asked again.

He sighed and threw his quill down. Dark eyes glared at me and then softened a fraction. "_He_ did it. A lingering punishment."

I didn't even have to ask who he meant. The memory of pain shooting up my leg crashed back and I nearly collapsed. He'd hurt me on purpose. Did it to punish because his favourite way to punish his followers was through pain.

"He will only lift it when you make up for not getting him the stone. He failed to verify how."

"Heirs," I blandly replied. I sighed. "At least he's going to wait until I'm of age."

I sat for a moment in incredulous shock. She wasn't going to be seventeen until the end of July. She was going to have to walk with a brace on her leg for the next ten months at the very least. I stood up and stalked to the back of the room before turning to face her.

"I will endeavour to change his mind," I promised.

She shook her head. "It's not worth it."

"What do you mean 'it's not worth it'?" I demanded and shook her by the shoulders. "Of course it's worth it! I don't want to watch you –"

"And if he hurts you? What then Sev? What if he does more than hurt you for defending me?" as she asked it tears brimmed in her eyes and her shoulders slumped in defeat. I hated to see her like that; it broke my heart every time it happened.

"Death would be worth it," I murmured.

"You –"

"No," I said though I hated to do so. "I'd never leave you to fend for yourself in front of him."

"You might have to one day," she whispered. "And when that day comes –"

"I will never allow that day to come, Abigail."

She nodded and I wondered how she still had so much faith in me after what had just happened to her.

"I bet Dumb-er-Dore is still working on it. Do we get a proper lesson tomorrow, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good." She kissed my cheek. "I have to get to _divination_," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It could be interesting actually. We're working with tea leaves again."

I could tell that she didn't mean it one bit but she headed out and sat on her broom as soon as she was out the door. I sat back behind my desk and sighed. I could not wait for this war to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>18:00<strong>  
><strong>Common Room<strong>  
><strong>Gryffindor Tower<strong>

Hermione put her homework away much earlier than normal making me look up from the tea leaves I was helping a third year read.

"Alright?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied with a frown. "I have detention with Professor Snape remember?"

"Err… I must have been too busy not getting put in detention to hear. What did you do?"

"Nothing, but you know what he's like," she shrugged and picked up her cloak and a warm hat. "I'll see you later."

"Hopefully," Ron said with a smile.

She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>18:15<strong>  
><strong>Professor Snape's Classroom<strong>  
><strong>Dungeons<strong>

The door opened right on time. I had expected nothing less. Hermione walked to the desk looking a little nervous.

"Sir," she said.

"Relax, Miss Granger. I merely wished to ask how your research is progressing," I assured her and conjured a chair for her.

She sat down. "It's not going well. I've found nothing in any book," she said with agitation and deep distress.

I began to feel it too, but she didn't need to know that. She needed to remain calm and focused. "It has been less than a month, Hermione. There is still plenty of time."

She narrowed her eyes. "But…?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "The sooner we murder the headmaster the sooner this war will enter its final stages. And the sooner that happens –"

"The sooner the war will be over and the more light there will be to fight it," she finished for me. It wasn't an attractive quality on her an opinion of mine she well knew. She looked away for a moment, perhaps expecting some sort of chiding, but I didn't give it in this instance. When she realised that I wasn't going to berate her she asked, "Why can't we just give him the Draught of Living Death?"

"I have thought of it, believe me. However it will not fool our meticulous medi-witch for a moment. She has treated several students who have been slipped the potion by their friends and will be the first thing she looks for," I sighed because that was the only way that I could think of.

Even the great man himself hadn't been able to give me an alternative. And the longer it took us to find an answer the more and more likely it became that I would have to actually kill him. As much as he infuriated many of us in the castle, mostly staff and by that I meant mostly Minerva, I didn't want to do it. I was fairly sure I'd never be able to bring myself to do it even if he asked.

"Be that as it may," I sighed. "How is Abigail coping?"

She smiled. "Really well given her character. We're all looking out for her, Severus."

I already knew that, but it was good to hear someone else say it all the same. "You are free to go, Hermione."

She quietly stood and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 1st October<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Early Hours of the Morning<br>****Severus Snape's Room  
><strong>**Dungeons**

My dreams were, thankfully, disturbed. I woke to see a patronus in the shape of a Cat pacing on the end of the bed with deep agitation.

"Abigail?" I instinctively asked.

"Abigail is having a nightmare, we can't wake her up," Minerva's voice said.

I jumped out of bed, pulled a dressing gown and slippers on and the floo'd over to Gryffindor Tower and raced up the stairs. I knew that her dorm was in the top floor and so didn't stop until I got there and had flung the door open not taking any head of the girls stood around the door. As soon as the door was open I could hear my sister's agonised whimpers and tentative pleas for help, begging for her torture to end. Minerva was still trying to wake her, Hermione stood by the bed. Lynx was pacing.

I paused only a heartbeat before striding over to the bed. Abigail was tangled in the sheets, her brow was beaded with sweat and I could feel her fear gallop through in the air.

"Abigail?" I asked and shook her shoulder.

She screamed.

"We already tried everything short of slapping her," Minerva said.

I hated to do it, broke me inside a little even just thinking about it, but, well… it was the only thing they hadn't done…

"Severus…" Hermione gasped when I moved my hand.

A second later Abigail shot into a sitting position, gasping for breath. I sighed in relief and sat back a little. Minerva guided Hermione from the room.

* * *

><p>"Ow," I said a few moments later and rubbed my cheek. "But thanks."<p>

I was finally able to breathe again and I was awake. I was out of there. I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sev asked.

I sighed. "It was Peter. He was only allowed to torture me when I was weak."

And there in lay the problem. I knew that I was more powerful than he was and I knew that those were exceptional circumstances, but it still brought the fear of God into me. I'd never for a moment though that he'd ever be allowed to hurt me, but he had. I knew it was only psychological, but I had been terrified at the time that even after I'd been let go he'd try to hurt me. For those couple of days I'd bee afraid that he'd even be able to kill me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Being killed by Tom or Bellatrix I could have handled a bit better because they had prowess and I prepared for it every time I went there, but _Peter_? No. That was never supposed to happen.

It was stupid. But it was how I had felt at the time. And sometimes I thought that being tortured by him was the worst thing that had happened. Tom and Bellatrix were scary, but he was creepy. If I could have lifted even a finger I would have done some sort of damage to him. Permanent damage. I could have killed him if I had been able to use one of my feet.

I sighed and sat up again. Sev was looking at me with worried eyes. I gave him a hug because he looked like he needed it.

"I'll be alright, Sev," I soothed.

He squeezed me for a moment. "I know."

"I should probably get back to bed. Everyone else is stuck in the corridor."

"I'll stay if you want," he said with meaning.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Have a sleep over with us girls you mean?"

He blanched a little. "If that's what you want."

"I'll be ok," I said and then faltered. "But you won't be far will you?"

"Just at home."

* * *

><p>I made her lie down and tucked her in like I used to when she was a young child. I kissed her forehead and then pulled the curtains around her bed and left the room. Once outside I softly closed the door and then looked at the waiting girls. Hermione I had no doubt would leave my sister alone, but Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil?<p>

I looked down at all of them with a firm glare. "You will not talk to Abigail, peer around her curtains or wake her up in the morning. Is that. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir," they solemnly replied and nodded.

I opened the door for them and they filed in. I closed the door behind them too. When I was sure that there was no one in the corridor but Minerva and that no doors were open – that took a harsh flick of the wand – I leaned against the wall and let a slow breath out.

"Hermione said she was alright," I murmured.

"She is coping better than I expected," Minerva said.

That much was true there was no denying. It wasn't much comfort though.

"Go back to bed, Severus. I've left some floo powder in the common room, Miss Granger knows it's there."

Reluctantly I nodded and headed home wishing that I could bring Abigail with me. But she wanted to stay here and that was good. Good for her though it set my heart racing because I wanted to be with her, wanted to be the first person to find out that she'd had a nightmare not some Gryffindor child who…

"It should be me," I growled to the fire when I got back to my lounge.

No one answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 9th October<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Breakfast Time<br>****Great Hall  
><strong>**Hogwarts**

Hermione joined us at the table with bleary eyes. She sat heavily and poured herself a mug to tea. Even Lupo looked tired. Ron put some porridge in a bowl for her and smothered it with chocolate sauce and then went back to his own breakfast. If he'd learned anything since going out with her it was that she was not a woman to be spoken to in the morning when she still looked half dead. Even the normally socially inept Pig kept his distance from her and sat on Ron's other shoulder.

"Jane!" someone a little further up the table screamed.

I jumped up and dashed over there. Jane was a first year who was currently convulsing and foaming from the mouth. I knelt by her side and cleared her air way and checked her pupils. The next thing I knew Sev was by my side shoving a beozor down her throat. She stopped convulsing. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over to Sev. He looked relieved and worried at the same time.

Then there was another scream and someone at the Ravenclaw table fell backwards off the bench.

"Cho!" I called and threw a beozor stone over to her.

She caught it with what could be mistaken for seeker reflexes and put the stone in her friend's mouth.

"What was it in?" I asked Jane's friend Pauline.

"I… Um… Pumpkin juice."

Without further thought I banished every single thing that had even a drop of the stuff in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore's Office<strong>  
><strong>Founder's Tower<strong>

"Draco?" Albus asked when we were safely tucked away in his office away from prying ears.

"No," I instantly replied. "He wouldn't be so careless."

He nodded. "I trust that you will remind everyone that actions will not go unpunished?"

"Of course," I nodded. "If you will excuse me I have a fifth year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor class to teach."

* * *

><p><strong>First Lesson<strong>  
><strong>Potions Classroom<strong>  
><strong>Dungeons<strong>

I slammed the door closed and listened to a couple of people yelp in surprise. Miss Weasley took a chance to look directly at me and instantly looked to the front of the room. Everyone else either did the same or looked at their books.

"If this is any houses attempt to set a new record I will have you expelled in an instant and will personally escort you from the school grounds and have the pleasure of slowly snapping your wand before your eyes," I growled and then turned to face them. "Two students nearly dead before breakfast is over." A few people flinched which was the desired effect. "If any of you have any idea who this is, or wish to confess do so… _Now_."

No one said anything but a couple of people shifted uncomfortably.

"No one knows?" I asked in a soft voice which demanded someone to tell me if they did.

I waited for a whole minute in complete silence looking at each and every student in turn. None of them gave any sign that they knew anything.

"Very well," I said. "If any of you learn anything you go to either the headmaster or me."

* * *

><p><strong>15:00<strong>  
><strong>Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom<strong>

Pansy walked in a couple of minutes after me. Fortunately Myrtle wasn't around at the moment otherwise we'd never be able to have our conversation in peace. She was reading a book leaning against the sinks. I warded the door so that no one else could come in for a moment. I'd asked Parvati and Lavender to tell Sibyl that I was going to be late to class, but she'd already know that of course.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked her.

She closed her book and sighed. "No."

I walked over to her and leaned against the sink next to hers and folded my arms. "If this happens again the school will probably have to close, Umbridge is all over it of course to tell the Minister so that she can try to control the school and get back in with Tom and get Dumbledore deposed…"

"Do you think she could be behind it?" Pansy asked me.

"No, she's not skilled enough. Sev is going to have a look at the potion today and find out what it is."

"And you need me to…?" she asked. "You didn't ask me here to talk about what we both know, you've got Hermione for that."

I sighed because what I was about to ask her was possibly more than anyone should ever ask her. I didn't like this one bit, but someone had to ask. "If this is one of Tom's plans we don't know about it. That means whoever did this isn't going to tell either of us no matter how much we ask."

Her Slytherin mind worked quickly. "You want me to do my thing on the Slytherins?" she asked.

I turned to her. "I know it's a lot to ask, but Sev only has so many beozor stones and if he's not around…"

She nodded and took a breath. "It might take a while," she said slowly and nervously tucked some hair behind her ear. Her hand was shaking.

"I wouldn't ask if I thought there was a faster way," I said sadly.

She nodded.

I squeezed her arm. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>16:30<strong>  
><strong>Potions Office<strong>  
><strong>Dungeons<strong>

"I have a confession to make," Abigail said as soon as the door opened.

I put down the quill I'd just inked and gestured her to a chair. She quietly closed the door and sat down. She looked uneasy and repentant already which meant I probably wouldn't like what she was about to say. I let her stew until she talked which, as ever, didn't take longer than a minute. Typical Gryffindor.

"I asked Pansy to check out the Slytherins," she said. She didn't look up at me but stared at the floor.

She was right. I didn't like it. "I too have a confession to make."

She looked up with a question in her eyes.

"I was going to ask her the same. As was Albus I dare say."

She looked a little relieved and leaned back in her chair whereas before she'd been resting her elbows on her knees. "She said it would take time. It's going to be hard on her."

I sighed too. "Her mother will be there for her."

"We should be too."

Of course she was going to say that. She was a Gryffindor who would have been in Hufflepuff if not for the war and leaning to be brave from a young age. But she couldn't take this on as well. It would be too much of a strain on her. "I'm sure she will cope," I said.

She sighed and nodded. "Working on the potion?" she asked.

"Cyanide," I told her to which she gasped. "I know."

She got up and paced for a moment. "Isn't there a way we can end this sooner? We know what he wants, how to defeat him…"

"He won't do anything until he believes Albus is dead," I replied.

She sat back down. "Hermione still hasn't found anything yet then," she stated and sucked in a breath. "I'm going to do some homework."

"Wait," I said.

She sat back down with a frown.

"You have been keeping something from me since you got back."

"Do you know what Albus's defence for the stone was?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"The Mirror of Erised," a tear slipped from her eye, but of course it did. The mirror showed her what she wanted most in life, and I knew what that was. "We were together. You, me, Mum. I saw her, Sev… I saw Mum and…"

I got up from the desk and knelt in front of her. She immediately let her head fall onto my shoulder and she began playing with a button on my coat. It had been a while since she'd done that and it would have worried me that she was doing it again if it had been about the war, but as this was about our past, who she was and the mother she didn't know, I had been expecting it.

"Will you tell me about her?" she asked.

I had been expecting this question for years and I still didn't know what to tell her. I sighed. "She loved you, a lot," I said for now.

She nodded and sat up with a sigh. "I wish she was here."

"Me too," I said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 17th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just After Third Lesson<br>****Minerva McGonagall's Classroom  
><strong>**Transfigurations Corridor**

Draco pulled me into a crevice in the wall just as I was leaving the classroom. I nearly screamed but his hand covered my mouth. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't notice. Ron was even still talking to me.

Draco grinned at me. His face was an inch away from mine and our bodies were pressed up against each other. He was really warm.

"What are you doing?" I hissed and put a forget-me-not around us.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked and put a muffalato around us.

"You did interrupt my conversation," I said back.

He smiled at me with a devilish look. "I still think the Weasel can be a little dull at times."

I rolled my eyes even though he was right. I could talk about quidditch as much as the next person, but Ron did prattle on sometimes especially when Viktor Krum came up. "He was asking for help with the spell actually."

He shrugged. "Want to know why I really pulled you over here?"

"Enlighten me," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Tomorrow night at half nine I'm going to try and kill Dumbledore. Make sure someone is at the divination tower to head off the Inquisitorial Squad at nine and make a huge distraction. Then I need someone to find me trying to slip into the fifth empty classroom on the west side of the sixth floor corridor to the right of the Leaping Lord's tapestry. Dumbledore will be in there, he doesn't know about any of this."

"Right," I nodded.

"Oh and," he said and then pulled me into the middle of the now empty corridor and pointed his wand at my leg.

A mist like light encompassed my injured leg, seeping into it like warm water and a blast of hot sand. Then the splint fell away and disappeared. Tentatively I put all my weight on the leg and it held with no pain whatsoever. I took a couple of steps and that was fine too. I turned back to him with a surprised smile.

"How did you… Who told you?" I asked.

He shrugged a little too elegantly. "Research," he said. "Hours of it."

I smiled and pulled him into a fierce hug. He hugged me back just as tightly and spun around.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," he murmured.

"I'm going to tell Sev!" I decided and hurried down to the dungeons pulling Draco with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the huge delay, but hopefully the chapter was good? Let me know in a review! <strong>

**Next time... Draco puts his plan into action**

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	45. Thursday 17th – Saturday 19th Oct' 1996

**Thursday 17****th**** – Saturday 19****th**** October**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 17<strong>**th**** October**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of Fourth Lesson<br>****Severus Snape's Classroom  
><strong>**Dungeons**

The door banged open in a loud, unruly fashion which could only mean one thing.

"Abigail," I growled because she knew better than this. I turned from the blackboard to face her. She was grinning. Lynx was stood by her side looking somewhat smug too. "What could possibly have you in such a sickeningly happy mood that you risk finally turning me against you?"

Even though I wasn't telling them off, a couple of seventh year Hufflepuffs began to look a little nervous. I nearly clouted one of them because it was so annoying.

"Not limping anymore," she said.

I felt my eyes momentarily go wide, but controlled the expression and looked down at her leg. There was no brace, not a sign of weakness and she was standing on it properly. I knew whose handiwork this was and was eternally grateful to him. Unfortunately I couldn't let any of it show. "Good," I said with a nod. "Back to class."

"Do I have to?" she pouted.

I sighed. "Read the next few pages," I told the class and escorted my sister out of the room. It had been a while since I'd done so and the last time she'd told me off because she was "a first year now!".

When the door was closed behind us I allowed myself to smile. She turned round nimbly on her previously injured leg and then she bounced on it a little, laughing a little.

"Draco's bloody fantastic don't you think?" she asked and hopped again.

"Yes," I murmured thinking that I'd have to thank the boy as soon as I saw him.

She laughed. "Nothing to say, Sev?"

I realised I was looking at her leg like I was an idiot. How had a sixteen year old boy figure out how to fix her when _I_ hadn't? I smiled at her. "I'm glad," I said and kissed her cheek. "Go back to class."

She deflated a little. "Oh. Errr… O-ok."

I turned to go back to class.

"Don't be surprised if I get put in detention tomorrow night," she said.

Puzzled, I turned back to her. "Why?"

"Draco needs a few distractions. I'll catch you later. When you've cheered up," she muttered.

To make her feel better I sent a tickling jinx her way. She smiled a little but for a while didn't let herself laugh. I saw it bubbling inside of her and then she giggled and the sound was like music in the middle of a storm.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's up with him, Lynx," I said. "I thought he'd be happier than that."<p>

She looked up at me for a moment with an encouraging look in her eyes. It was supposed to make me feel better and it always had done when I was eleven, but I wasn't eleven anymore. I was a sixteen year old child fighting a mans war and had been since I was fourteen, learning to since I was ten. I was harder now and not a soft look from a feline was going to make everything better again.

I trudged up to divination and was glad that when I got there, there was only about twenty minutes of the lesson left. I hated sitting up here learning useless skills and wasting my time. The only reason I hadn't walked out yet like Hermione had done in third year was because I knew Tom liked that I was doing it. It mollified his anger at me not possessing the inner eye. It also meant I had greater skills at seeing the future than any of the other Death Eaters as none of them had even done it as an OWL apart from Draco. It was one thing I excelled at at least.

"Ahhhh…. Abigail," Sybil said in her mystical voice as soon as I emerged from the trap door. "Come, come, come," she said and all but dragged me with talon like nails to the nearest crystal ball. "The inner eye is finally gracing you. What is it that you see?"

I had no idea why she thought I'd suddenly been gifted with the second sight, but I rolled with it because it was easier than protesting. I sat on an overly plush foot stool and simply sat for a moment as my class mates – Lavender, Parvati, Pansy and John the Ravenclaw – leaned closer. Sybil sat directly opposite the crystal ball looking at me with her magnified eyes, her beads glinting in the fire light.

I took a breath in to make it look like I was being serious and then gazed in to the ball. The surface was its usual misty pale colour which didn't fill me to the brim with any sort of confidence. If anything I got a little more frustrated because I didn't want to be sat here making a fool of myself.

Slowly, to my intense surprise, the ball gained a pearly luminescence. I narrowed my eyes and leaned a little closer. Then it dimmed with no picture passing through.

"Oh, never mind dear," Sybil said and patted my hand. "Maybe next time. Go and sit with Miss Parkinson. She's not as bad as everyone thinks."

I glowered anyway to keep up the pretence that she was a death eater because it was easier for her in her home rooms that way and trudged over there.

"Like I want to work with you," she mulishly muttered.

I didn't bother responding to that and looked at her notes from across the table. All anyone had been doing all lesson was trying to see something. Lavender and Parvati probably had tones of notes since they could actually do this Seeing stuff unlike the rest of us.

I sat there for the rest of the lesson staring that the crystal ball, but not putting any effort into Seeing anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 18<strong>**th**** October**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<br>****Great Hall**

I made sure everyone around us was busy in conversation before I even thought about talking to Hermione, Ron and Harry about tonight. I'd been sitting on it for the entire day, nigh on bouncing in my seat waiting to tell someone about the plan that had been forming in my mind.

Hermione was reading the rest of this morning's newspaper, Harry and Ron were furiously revising for a test Sev was going to give us tomorrow. Just like Hermione I wondered why they insisted on leaving it so late.

"You really should hurry up and get that chapter done if you want to revise the rest of it before midnight," Hermione chided when she took a moment to glance up from the paper.

"Actually…" I began. "There's something more important than revision they should focus on.

The boys grinned at me for a moment and Hermione went to protest, but then she saw the look in my eyes. As one they leaned closer. I explained what was happening and told them my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>20:45<br>****Gryffindor Common Room  
><strong>**Gryffindor Tower**

I gave Ron the Kneazle and made sure he had a tight hold on it before I let go. It immediately wriggled and tried to break free, but he was strong enough to keep it under control.

"Remember the plan," I told him. "Hedwig will find you and then you let it go."

"I know."

"And then she'll fly back to me."

"Abigail," Hermione soothed. "We know."

I nodded and clenched my hands open and closed. Then I turned to Harry. "Remember, just –"

"Casually bump into Malfoy," he said. "I know."

I nodded. "Ok. Let's go."

We all hurried out, Lynx and her cubs followed and Hedwig sat on Harry's shoulder until he had to go to the sixth floor. Ron, Hermione and I went to the divination tower. When we got there, Ron and Hermione sat down the corridor slightly talking romantics and Lynx, cubs and I headed up the stairs a little and waited. I put my hand on the box I'd left there earlier and reversed the locking charm I'd put on the door but didn't open it yet.

Then Hedwig flew passed. Lynx and Erebos slunk down the stairs, medallions swinging from their necks. A moment later Hermione yelped and Lynx hissed. I hurried down the stairs leaving Loki and Pollo behind for a moment.

"What on earth is going on?" I demanded.

Then I was attacked by the Kneazle too. I batted it away and sent some silent magic up the stairs.

"Snape!" Daphne Greengrass snapped at the precise moment we hoped she would. I saw her charging down the hall towards us all.

Then Loki and Pollo ram over, five more Kneazles in tow. It quickly turned into a stand off between the animals. The Kneazels quivered in anticipation, all but vibrating on the spot. The lynxes on comparison were stature still and poised, hunkered down ready to pounce.

"Snape, do I have to – agh!" Daphne screamed as a Kneazle pounced on her, lunching for her neck and the necklace she wore.

The rest of the Squad backed off hoping to get away un-noticed. But one of them, Goyle tripped and attracted the attention of the other six Kneazles. Being pure blood all of them had something shiny on them – earrings, necklaces, rings, a watch – so they were prime targets. The Kenazles took off causing panic and chaos.

We quickly dumped all the shiny things we'd brought with us and stealthily took off.

"Where?" Hermione asked. It was after hours and we weren't supposed to be in the corridors this late thanks to Umbridge's latest rule.

"Mine and Sev's rooms," I whispered back and shoved her through a short cut.

Where we slammed into the beefy frame of Vincent Crabbe. I saw Lynx and the other familiars scamper away but Hermione, Ron and I were Inquisitorial Squad fodder.

"Well, well," Crabbe said and stared down at Hermione and me. Then he looked up to Ron. "Haven't you made my evening more interesting." He smirked and it looked stupid on his fat face. "We're going to see Professor Umbridge."

"Let us go, Crabbe," I told him.

He jutted his jaw out. "No."

My eyes bulged because the last thing I knew he wouldn't dare say no to me even when I was 'pretending' to be Harry's best friend. I decided it was high time to pull rank. "Have you forgotten who I am?" I hissed.

He grabbed my arm and hauled me through the corridor. Ron started to follow, but I waved him back. Crabbe was distracted and it was the perfect chance for them to get away. Typical to Gryffindor idiocy they both followed. I growled a sigh in my head. I was going to kill them when we got out of detention.

"I have not forgotten who you are even if _Gryffindor_ hasn't seen it yet," he spat.

I kept silent because he was stupid enough to take whatever I said to keep my 'Gryffindor cover' in tact too literally.

"I know exactly who you are and that means you can help me," he said.

I pulled back against him, but his grip tightened on my arm definitely enough to bruise. I wasn't going to bother telling Minerva, I wasn't even going to tell Sev straight away. I was going to make him understand who was boss here.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Get those two to skip it and I won't tell Umbridge." he ordered.

I hit his hand with a long overdue stinging hex. He let go. "If you go back on your word…" I warned.

"Fine," he growled.

I looked over to Hermione and Ron. Neither of them moved an inch. "Guys, go."

"No way," Ron said. He had his wand out.

I sighed. "Ronal Weasley I swear if you don't go _I'll_ tell Professor McGonagall you skipped out on curfew. I'll be fine. I can handle it."

Hermione pulled on his arm a little. "I'll send a message to Professor Snape," she said. "If you're not there in ten minutes he'll come looking for you."

I nodded. That seemed to seal it for Ron, a little, and he let Hermione lead him away. When they were out of sight again Crabbe resumed his hold on my arm and dragged me further down the corridor and into a long forgotten broom cupboard. He pushed me in and slammed the door closed behind himself. Then he bolted it for good measure forgetting I could unlock it without even having to say a word.

I lit the room up. "This had better be good, Crabbe," I snarled. I was in full Death Eater mode and there was no way Abigail Riddle took this kind of treatment without making someone pay.

"Listen," he said and casually sat down on a barrel.

"I told you to talk earlier," I snapped. "What do you want?"

"I need your help," he smirked again, "And you need mine."

"Why would I even consider going to you for help? I could ask anyone, even that mudblood Granger could help me more than you." I felt sick to my stomach saying that word, but I knew how much it would insult him if I compared him to a lowly muggleborn, especially Hermione.

He shot up to his feet. "How dare you compare me –"

I sent a hex his way that had him slamming back to his seat biting back pain in his head. I let him suffer for a few moments and then reversed it. Then I stepped closer to him and gently tilted his chin with the end of my wand so that he looked me in the eye. In a smooth voice I said, "If you insult me again I will arrange the end of your pathetic life."

I stood up and backed of a pace sneering. "What do you want? This is the last time I will ask."

"I need favour within my family," he said pretending he wasn't shaken. I was pretending I wasn't too. Never had I had to threaten someone before, not like that. "I need you to look upon me with favour."

I arched an eyebrow. "I fail to see how that will help me."

"From what I here the Dark Lord desires you to give him a son."

I nearly threw up. I strung the answer out. "You expect me to agree to your proposal after you manhandled me down here, insulted me and ensured that the Gryffindors are keeping an eye on me, protecting me? Do you honestly think you will ever be forgiven?"

"M-My Lady, I only brought you here in the hope that – that you would –"

"Would what, Crabbe? Be enamoured by the surroundings?" I looked around and made a face of disapproval. There was a mouse in the corner.

"Allow me to convince you," he said feeling bolder.

"How?" I asked and spread my arms wide.

He took that a little too literally and kissed me. I squeaked in protest and he resumed his hold on my arm in the exact same spot. I kneed him square in the nuts. Only that didn't work so well and my knee hurt more than him. He held me up gripping both of my arms now and tried to drive the kiss deeper. I allowed it for a moment and then I clamped my teeth down on his lip.

He yelped and jumped back before I could open my mouth and his lip tore open spraying me with blood too. He roared out in pain and fell to the floor. I wanted to run away and get out of there as soon as I could, but I knew that I needed to keep my cover. I sent him a disgusted glance and walked out. I paused with the door half open.

"Impress me or my father will hear about this," I said.

Then I slammed the door closed behind me and fled.

I managed to get down to the dungeons without being seen, but as soon as I opened the door I slammed into something soft and hard and there were arms steadying me.

"Abigail?" Sev asked.

"Just let me in, ok?" I asked making sure to keep my head down.

He did step back but then he tried to tilt my chin up. I turned my head away, but that of course only made him more worried. He gripped one arm in the exact same spot that Crabbe had.

"Ow!" I yelped and looked up at him.

"Abigail!" he asked truly worried now. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I told him.

"You're –"

"I know. I'm covered in blood, but it's Crabbe's, not mine."

"Crabbe?" he asked straightening out.

"He's fine."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're covered in his blood."

"Fine enough to get to the hospital wing," I muttered. "I'm going for a shower."

"Tell me what happened," he said and tried to guide me to a chair.

"Severus, I'm covered in blood, I want a shower," I said and pulled my arm free. Before he could say anything else I hurried to the bathroom.

As soon as I was in there I began shaking and I wanted to sink down and cry, but I couldn't. I didn't want to at the same time. I pulled all my clothes off as fast as I could and stood under a scalding shower. I scrubbed and scrubbed at my face with the wash cloth, scrubbed it over my lips over and over again and only when Sev knocked on the door did I even think about getting out.

* * *

><p>I watched her dash into the bathroom completely stunned. If she were simply angry I would have gone to find Crabbe and demand answers, but she was pained and hurting too. I sat down in my arm chair and began thinking.<p>

There was no possible way that Crabbe would attack her given her position, so there had to be something he wanted. But that wouldn't make him attack her either. That meant he was being pressured. But by who? Who could make him act ain such a way? Who could instil more fear into him than the Dark Lord himself.

I sat there staring at the fire thinking for a good while before I realised that an hour had passed. She never spent an hour in the shower. I got up and went to knock on the door. I listened for a moment and heard no crying from within. I knocked.

"Abigail? Are you alright?" I asked.

There was a moment's pause. "Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time."

I sat back through to the lounge and knowing that her minute would only turn in to five I got some hot chocolate ready.

She came out just as I put the tray on the table I dragged over. There was a jar of marshmallows and a bottle of squirty cream there too. She was freshly scrubbed and wore pyjamas with long sleeves on. That was deeply uncharacteristic for her. I let it go for a moment while she piled her drink up with marshmallows and cream. It slopped over the side, but she didn't care this time. Normally she did.

"Oh, that's it," I muttered to myself and walked over there.

Gently I took the cup from her and set it down. "What happened?"

She shook her head and looked away.

"Abigail," I softly said. "Tell me."

She shook her head again.

"I promise to tell you everything that happens to me even if I think you'll hate me for it," I said. It was exactly what I said to her when she was little and keeping a secret from me. All she'd done was ruin a boil cure potion but she'd been afraid I'd hate her all the same.

"And I promise to tell you too especially when I'm afraid you'll hate me," she repeated too. She looked up. "Promise?" She'd asked that back then too.

"Of course you silly thing."

She nodded and looked down, a sign of shame. "He kissed me."

He did what?! I was going to kill him. Worse I was going to kill him slowly for what he'd done. No one laid a hand on her, especially if they thought they were going to get away with it. If he thought I was going to let this go he was sorely mistaken. He was going to feel the effects of this for a long time.

"Why?" I tightly asked.

"He wants me to put a good word in, wants to get in good with Daddy Dearest, wants me to choose him to create children with," she blandly listed. Then she shrugged. "I asked him how he was going to convince me he was good enough and, well," she shrugged. "That was kind of asking for it."

"There was no way you could have foreseen him doing that," I told her because it would be so typical of her to blame herself for this.

"I know," she nodded.

"You do?" I asked.

She gave me the do-you-take-me-for-an-idiot look. "Do you really think I'd blame myself for him being an arse?"

I smiled. "You would have a few years ago."

"A lot's happened in the last few years," she shrugged. "Do you have some bruise salve or am I going up to Poppy?"

I kept a lid on the anger that I nearly let out. Just. _"He bruised you?"_

She nodded.

I conjured a tub of it from the hospital wing. Abigail rolled her sleeves up revealing deep purple bruises in the exact shape of hands on both of her arms. The left was the worst – it was going black already. Keeping a few curses to myself I gently applied the salve making sure to keep a light touch.

"Sev?" she asked when I was done.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Then a tear slipped free. Just one.

It was still enough to break my heart.

"Come here my fifteen year old lump," I said and gave her a hug.

She held on tightly for just a few moments. Then she let go.

"If you're lucky he'll still be in the hospital wing. Just, please don't actually hurt him. It's kinda sweet when a guy does it for you, but it's annoying when it's your big brother."

"I will do my best," I assured her.

"Good. I'm going to the tower."

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Wing<strong>

"If you even think I'd consider letting you talk to that boy tonight, Severus, you're sorely mistaken," Poppy snapped. She was red faced and shaking with anger. "Oooh, if I could punish him myself I would. I'd give him a good slap that will teach him a lesson."

"You intend to make me stand by while the boy who abused my sister is allowed to recover?" I demanded.

"I _have_ to," she told me through gritted teeth. "I don't like it any more than you, but I'm the head medi-witch here and I have to abide by the oaths I swore!"

"Then turn a blind eye!" I hissed. "Leave for ten minutes while –"

"_I can't_," she told me. "Please, just go before I have to call Albus down."

I pointed a shaking finger up at her nose. "First thing in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>22:30<br>****Common Room  
><strong>**Gryffindor Tower**

I stepped into the common room. There were still plenty of people down there, mostly seventh years doing their ton of homework so they could go and see the quidditch match tomorrow. Hermione was also doing work, but Ron and Harry were playing chess and talking about tomorrow's game. We were playing Hufflepuff, and they were really good this year. Neville was sat on the sofa doing potions work and talking to Hermione about it so I assumed she was doing the same work.

I plonked myself down next to Neville and tilted my head back with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Hermione immediately asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Altercation with Crabbe," I explained for Neville.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked.

"Nah, just wanted Lady Riddle to help him."

"You didn't agree to whatever he wanted did you?" Ron asked.

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? Crabbe is way below her notice." I looked at the chess board. "Harry, you can win in five moves."

He and Ron looked intently at the board and analysed the positions of all their pieces.

"What did Crabbe want?" Neville asked.

"Oh, just me to look upon him with favour and put in a good word for him," I shrugged.

Hermione narrowed her eyes knowing that there was more to it than that, but didn't press me any further for now. Neville accepted the half truth because he hadn't been there to see Crabbe dragging me away.

I sighed again and then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 19th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>07:00<br>****Hospital Wing**

Mr. Crabbe walked out of the bathroom yawning and scratching under his arm. I pounced down on him grabbing his collar and pushed him against the wall. He yelped, but I'd long but a sound shield around this area so that we wouldn't be interrupted.

"I am surprised at your boldness, Crabbe," I hissed. "Though I am disappointed it wasn't overruled by your Slytherin nature."

"P-p-p-pr-professor! What are you doing here?" he asked shaking all over.

"Did you really think I would not find out?" I asked. "Did you honestly think that my sister would not tell me of your heinous actions? What in the world possessed you?" I shook him a little and banged him against the wall. "Answer me."

"Please… I… Please."

"Why?" I snarled.

"I want her. Draco doesn't know how important she is!" he said with fire in his eyes.

I slammed him against the wall again and then again just for good measure. He whimpered and that was when I felt a hand in my arm. It was Albus.

"Severus."

That was all he said. That one soft warning was all he had to say. I let the boy go to slide down the wall and turned away in disgust. "I will punish him," I growled.

"Later, Severus. For now, ensure your sister slept the night well."

* * *

><p><strong>07:15<br>****Girl's Dormitory  
><strong>**Gryffindor Tower**

I woke early and silently got dressed for the day. The weather was unusually warm for the time of year so I decided to chance the dress Draco had got me for my birthday. I had no idea what it was made of, but it was warm and soft. It went just below my knees in a cascade of Gryffindor red that flared with the thick underskirt. The sleeves hugged my wrists and the neckline was high, but cut straight. With it I pared the dragon hide jacket Dumbledore got for me. It shone red and gold in the right light. Then I looped my scarf around my beck because low and behold any Gryffindor who didn't take their scarf even in the height of summer. I didn't put my boots on until I was down in the common room.

They were works of beauty from Narcissa. I had a feeling she and Dumbledore teamed up this year because they perfectly matched the coat. Reaching my knees, they did up with a series of buckles at the side that were shaped as lion heads. They added three inches to my already tall frame putting me a little taller then Sev who I came across on the moving stairs.

He was scowling, probably about Crabbe, and walked with his eyes down so that he didn't have to see the cheery paintings who were awakening.

"Hi," I said.

He jumped back and only just managed to not yelp out. I grinned.

"You slept well?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Very well. Come, we'll get breakfast in peace."

Breakfast in peace didn't last long because the team decided to come down early and brought most of Gryffindor with them.

* * *

><p><strong>09:45<br>****Great Hall**

I looked around again but Harry was still nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hermione weren't round either and Fred and George were keeping me in my seat. I played along for a little longer. Five minutes.

"Where are they?" I asked. Again.

They looked at each other and then turned to me.

"They're finishing off what they started last night," Fred said.

I tried to get up but George who was on my other side pulled down on my wrist so that I couldn't fly out of my seat. "You know something?" he asked.

"Not enough," I muttered.

"Ron!" Katie Bell called from further up the table. "Where have you been? Where's Harry?"

I looked over. He and Hermione looked slightly worn out but unhurt.

"He wacked his head. Madam Pomfrey won't let him play," Ron said and plonked himself down on the bench. He pulled a bowl of cereal over.

Hermione more delicately sat down and got herself some porridge even though it was warm out. She looked a bit more worried, but not enough to make me worry too. I knew Harry would be annoyed though. It was the first match of the year and he was the team captain. I knew he'd want to be out there. I wanted him to be out there, he was the best seeker in a century and we needed him to get a good start in the year.

Fred wacked my shoulder. "Your turn, Abigail!"

"Oh yeah!" I grinned and jumped up.

* * *

><p><strong>09:30<br>****Great Hall**

While the Gryffindors piled in making far too much noise for so early in the morning, I headed up to the staff table where Minerva was already sat. She had a habit of being in the hall when her team arrived to show her support. And to keep them out of trouble. Before I was even able to sit down I heard a hiss from the staff entrance. Ron was there waving me over.

"What is it?" I asked when I was in the corridor with her.

"It's Draco. He never made it back to the Slytherin common room last night. We found him, but he doesn't look to good." he said. "He's on the sixth floor."

We hurried up there and found Hermione and Harry waving their wands over him. He was slumped against the wall with cuts all over his face and he was pale, so pale he should have been dead, but his eyes were open and they turned to me when I hurried over.

"I have no idea what it is," Hermione babbled and backed away so that I could look at him.

"Se –"

"Save your strength, Draco," I told him.

He was going blue now which wasn't good. I put a hand to his forehead. It was ice cold.

"Hermione, make some of those flames," I told her.

She jumped too it and Harry made some to, probably just so that he had something constructive to do. I pointed my wand at Draco searching out the source of the cold. Even with the flames his temperature didn't rise. He began to shiver uncontrollably and his breath came out in white clouds.

"There's no circulation in his hands," Hermione said.

My wand fell over his stomach. There. There was a tug of aggressive magic trying to flick my wand away.

"Fire whisky," I muttered. "Who has –"

"Accio Hagrid's Fire Whisky!" Harry called jabbing his wand in the air.

Of course. If anyone in the castle had fire whisky it would be the resident half giant. But, damn it it wasn't going to get here quick enough. I could all but feel the ice spreading to his heart and when it got there he had no hope.

"Dobby!" I called.

He popped into the room.

"The strongest alcohol in the manor, bring it here. Now," I ordered before he could say anything.

Moment later it was in my hand and I was pouring it down Draco's throat. He spluttered it out for a moment, but then he drank greedily as he felt it chip away at the ice in his stomach. He had almost had the whole bottle when a huge flagon of fire whisky smashed through the window. Harry un-stoppered it and passed it to me. I swapped it for the wine.

Draco drank half of it before pushing it away. He threw up all over Hermione who cringed but didn't complain. I ran a diagnostic charm again and there was no ice there at all. I sat back on my heels and sighed. He was going to be fine. He was going to have a none to pleasant hangover when he woke up, but he was going to be fine.

"Bellatrix… she has a son," he gasped.

"What?" we all asked, even Ron who was keeping an eye on the door.

"He's two years younger than us, but… He was disguised. I –" he threw up again and then let his head rest on Hermione's shoulder.

Cringing because she hadn't completely cleaned herself up from the last lot of sick, Hermione awkwardly patted his back. I expelled the majority of the contents of his stomach and pulled him off her. I cleaned them both up and then dragged Draco up from the floor.

"Ronald, your assistance."

He came over from the door and pulled Draco's other arm around his shoulder. Hermione held the door open and Harry led the way down to the hospital wing. I directed him through a couple of shortcuts which got us there twice as fast and avoided a couple of sets of stairs. Draco slurred random, inane mumblings all the way. He mostly talked nonsense, but there were a couple of secrets about Theodore Nott spilled that the boy would never forgive him for if he found out.

"What on earth is this racket?" Poppy exclaimed when Harry opened the doors.

Hermione closed and locked them afterwards.

"Is he… Severus is Draco drunk?" Poppy asked.

Ronald and I put him on the nearest bed. He managed to almost roll off the other side, but Harry caught him and put him back. Then Draco leaned over on purpose and wretched. Harry skipped back, crashing into the chair. He tried to steady himself only he wobbled even more and went crashing to the floor. Draco vomited all over his feet anyway.

I quickly found a stomach soother and gave Draco a measure.

"Fanks," he said. "Fank you much very… ugh." He tilted his head to the side. "You look like… like…" he laughed hysterically.

I turned away from him. Harry was getting stitches. Of course he was. When didn't Potter take the opportunity to injure himself?

"Go," Hermione said. "Go find him."

"Don't tell Abigail just yet."

"She'll be playing today," Hermione nodded. "Go."

* * *

><p><strong>10:13<br>****Grand Living Room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire  
><strong>**England**

The Dark Lord was in the main lounge talking to his snake. Lucius and Narcissa were looking at an old book together deciphering runes and Latin. Bellatrix, in all her dark, ruined beauty was tinkering with a dark artefact. She was completely focused, intent on her work. Her wand was out, her hand curled around it. Phrases of old, complex magic snaked out from between her quickly moving lips and stained the air.

No one noticed me as I walked over. I slipped between the shadows on silent feet until I came to stand behind the witch.

"You have a son, Bellatrix," I said.

She sat bolt upright. Everyone looked at us. No one said anything for a long moment, but I knew Narcissa and Lucius were surprised by this. I flicked my eyes over to the Dark Lord to see colour in his cheeks. He hadn't known either.

"Bella?" softly Narcissa asked and rose from her chair.

"Answer them," the Dark Lord said.

"He was sent to Durmstrang," she said and turned to face me. "He was born in the heart of Azkaban, he was sent to Durmstrang to learn dark arts and live with our brothers in their cold country so that he will grow up to be an aid to our Lord when he is of age. How do you know of this?"

I leaned down putting one hand on the table and one on the back of her chair. I'd made a mistake, I could have kept him out of the war completely making it easier for the light, but I had to make the most of the situation now. I pitched my voice low and smooth, but filled with the menace I reserved for her. "He is no longer in Karkaroff's clutches. He is right now in the grounds of Hogwarts where he tried to kill Draco."

"No!" Narcissa gasped.

"What orders did you give him?" I asked.

"Rodolphus," the Dark Lord said. "I sent him there to learn Karkaroff's allegiance."

"And I return with it!" LeStrange triumphantly called from the door. He swaggered in not realising the danger he was walking into. "Igor pledges his allegiance and that of his school."

"And you dare return without the gift of your son?" the Dark Lord asked.

Rodolphus looked to Bellatrix whose eyes had gone stormy. She walked over to him and slapped him hard, drawing three lines of blood.

"He was supposed to stay there until he is of age!" she hissed. "You weren't even supposed to reveal yourself to him!"

"I had no choice, Bella. We look exactly alike. Igor made the connection as soon as he saw me. I had no choice!" Lestrange feared the Dark Lord as all of us did, but his wife… he had respect for her certainly, for her power and her temper which he knew better than to get on the wrong side of. In some ways he feared her more than his master.

"So you brought him back?" she spat.

"No. I left him there."

"Then why did he today nearly kill my son?" Narcissa demanded. She strode forward looking more powerful than she ever had. Her hand was nowhere near her wand, wasn't even twitching for it.

LeStrange flinched away. "I – I had no idea. Is the boy going to be alright?"

"The boy is my son and his name is Draco," she snarled. "If he dies –"

"He's going to be fine," I interrupted. "Fortunately."

"Enough," the Dark Lord said and walked through all of us.

Lucius, Narcissa and I backed away from Bella and her husband. Rodolphus dropped his arms from around Bella's waist and paled a little. Bellatrix ducked her head a little and became wary.

"I applauded your son's ingenuity. Getting here undetected by one of my most sneaky servants is no mean feat. And to infiltrate Hogwarts… I will see him tonight. Severus, bring him here. Abigail will be witness to this too."

Bellatrix and LeStrange looked jubilant, but then the Dark Lord gave them a withering look.

"Your actions are not forgiven, nor are the boy's. He did nearly kill someone my daughter holds dear and that will not go unforgiven."

* * *

><p><strong>18:40<br>****Honeydukes  
><strong>**Hogsmeade  
><strong>**Scotland**

I spotted the boy, an exact replica of his father, emerge from the trap door in Honeydukes. I wondered how he knew about the secret passage way but didn't trouble myself with it for now. I grabbed a fist full of his uniform shirt and apparated him into the Forbidden Forest.

As soon as we landed he launched an attack which was impressive for a fourteen year old, but they were easy to defend against.

"Orion!" I snapped. "I am a follower of the Dark Lord."

His wand momentarily lowered but then he raised it again. "Show me!" he demanded.

I rolled my sleeve up and there lay the Dark Mark. It was moving, writhing slightly and that was enough to make Orion lower his wand. He still stayed alert, but he wasn't throwing spells at me. I put my wand away.

"What are you doing here, boy?" I asked.

"Proving myself," he said and jutted his jaw in a show of defiance. "Who are you?"

"Who are you proving yourself to?" I asked instead.

A bitter look twisted the boy's face and he glowered at the floor which he poked with his expensively booted toe. "My father. He thinks I am too weak to be of use to the Dark Lord."

"On the contrary, Orion. He is impressed with you already, but your brash actions in revealing yourself to Draco Malfoy have limited your usefulness."

"I was caref-"

I raised a hand to forestall his protest. "Nevertheless, the Dark Lord wishes you to go to Malfoy Manor where he currently resides to meet you. You mother and father will be there also. Bellatrix, I know, is anxious to meet you."

"My mother?" he asked with wide blue eyes.

The parchment in my pocket vibrated telling me that Abigail was at the Manor and all was set.

"Come," I said and gripped his arm.

A moment later we were at the doors of the manor. I turned the boy to face me and leaned down so that I looked him in the eye. "Do not speak to the Dark Lord until you are spoken too, do not look him in the eye and do not disrespect him."

He nodded.

I opened the door. Bellatrix and LeStrange were stood there awaiting his arrival. Orion walked in narrowing his eyes at his father. Bellatrix stepped forward with a smile and leaned down to hug him briefly.

"Have I pleased you, Mother?" he asked.

"Greatly, Orion. You will be a valuable asset to the Dark Lord I can tell," she sibilantly said. "Your father was wrong to leave you behind. Forgive him, Orion. We three can not afford to argue between ourselves."

"If he admits he was wrong."

I rolled my eyes because this was typical Death Eater behaviour. We didn't have time for it, Nagini appearing on the stairs told me that.

"The Dark Lord awaits," I said.

Bellatrix looked indulgently down at her son. "Impress him," she sad and then walked passed.

Orion followed her, then Rodolphus, then me. Nagini slithered up the stairs with us and was first into the meeting room. The small family walked beside each other under the stairs of the Inner Circle. There was no table tonight, just a dais on which the Dark Lord sat in a throne made of silver snakes and basilisk skin. Abigail sat behind him on the right in a smaller, more modest throne of her own.

Tonight she was dressed in her full Death Eater robes, mask included as was everyone else. She sat up straight, forward in her chair and surveyed the room with cool command.

"This is the boy, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked.

"It is, My Lord," I said and melted into the wood work.

"Friends, before us is Orion LeStrange. Stand away from your parents, child," he said.

Orion took a step forward.

"He mad this way here when his father told him to stay in Bulgaria. Since arriving he has infiltrated Hogwarts."

A murmur of surprise ran through the Death Eaters and they looked at him with a new appreciation which he swelled under. He looked perfectly in place stood there. But he was blind. Blind to what was about to happen, just like the other Dealt Eaters.

"He also nearly killed Draco."

Silence arrested everyone. Everyone apart from Abigail who shot out of her chair fast as light.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help it even though it showed him and the rest of the Inner Circle my weakness. Orion looked over to me and let his eyes roam and linger.<p>

"You wish to question him, my Child?" Tom asked without looking at me. "Draco is that dear to you?"

"I do else every plan put into action in Hogwarts will fail," I told him.

"She failed to get the philosopher's stone anyway," McNair said to Dolohov.

"Silence," Tom hiss, "Lest you wish to meet you demise."

I left the threat hanging in the air for a moment and then walked forward. Tom took my mask off for me with a silent command. Orion's eyes widened when he saw my face and I saw hunger building within. I smiled at him, playing along.

"Come feast with me," I said.

A square table appeared with food enough for a king. There were two places set on adjoining sides and there was already wine in the crystal glasses. I sat down first putting a napkin on my lap and filled my plate with food. It took Bellatrix pushing him forward for Orion to take the seat next to me and fill it. I let him eat for a moment.

"It must have been a long trip from Bulgaria?" I asked.

"It was, My Lady," he said.

I sighed because he wasn't quite comfortable enough to gloat just yet which meant more work for me. "How did you manage to slip your father's notice?"

He turned smug and drank some wine before answering. "I sneaked passed the guards and hid in the luggage compartment."

"Ah. You hitched a ride. Uncomfortable was it?"

"Terribly." Poor soul. He thought making it seem worse than it was would flatter me.

"Did you not think of casting a cushioning charm?"

He froze for half a second. "I did not want to risk detection."

It was a good save I'd give him that. "And when you landed here…"

"I got on the knight bus, in disguise, and made my way to Hogsmeade. From there I followed that oaf half giant into the castle grounds. From there I found Malfoy. I heard your plan to stop him killing Dumbledore, you talked about it with that bushy haired girl. So I took vengeance on the one who tried to do it," he shrugged hoping nonchalance would impress me.

I kept a smile to myself. His mistake had worked in mine and Draco's favour.

"Allow me to clarify something, if you will?"

It wasn't actually a question, but he gestured for me to carry on all the same.

"You saw Draco Malfoy try to kill Dumbledore, then…"

"Then _Potter_ tried to distract him," he spat. "I distracted him to take the glory for myself."

"The glory being?"

"Killing Malfoy."

"I see," I nodded. I put some chicken into my mouth and slowly chewed. "Allow me to explain that situation to you, Orion. Potter somehow discovered the plan. I told Draco so that he could dispose of Potter _and_ Dumbledore. Imagine my surprise tonight when I learned that it was you who prevented both of them being killed."

Orion stared at me for a moment with wide eyes and left his fork poised half way to his mouth. "But –" he spluttered. "You told Potter you were going to save Dumbledore!"

I sighed long and sufferingly. "I'm a spy."

"Oh. I –"

"Not only did you ruin my plan, you nearly killed my aide," I snarled at him pulling him close by his collar. He slipped off his chair landing on his knees. "Without Draco I will be alone among the student population at Hogwarts, many plans will fail without him and you nearly killed him."

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. He was shaking all over and tears were leaking from his eyes.

I talked over him. "There are other ways to prove yourself, Orion. Patience is one of them."

I pushed him to the floor and stood up from the table which I banished, food and all. I turned to the dais and slowly resumed my position in my throne.

"Stand up, boy," Tom crooned.

Orion hastened to do as he was told.

"Punishments for all three off you. For keeping secrets and hindering my cause."

As one they fell to the floor screaming, writhing in pain. I watched them for minutes before Tom gave up. They were bleeding from the nose and eyes, shaking all over and too weak to get up. Tom walked out silently.

We waited for Nagini to slither out before we moved. I stood up first and walked out stepping over Orion and Rodolphus. Severus followed.

* * *

><p>I turned her in the direction the Dark Lord had taken. She looked at me in momentary surprise but she knew what she had to do.<p>

"Be careful."

She nodded and walked up the stairs of Malfoy Manor. I waited for five anxious minutes hoping and praying I hadn't sent her to her death. I paced.

Then she hurried down the stairs white as a sheet. She ran towards me and apparated away.

We landed in the lounge at Spinner's End. She clung onto me burying her head in my shoulder.

"Abigail?" I asked.

"He's angry, Sev. Real angry," she whispered. "He was fine until I went up there and –"

"He was venting, Abigail, nothing more. You did not make him angry," I soothed.

"He was shooting spells like –"

"Abigail," I said and made her look at me. "You're safe."

She nodded. "We won the quiditch match."

"Of course you did," I said softly and kissed her cheek then gave her another hug.


	46. Sunday 20 Oct' – Sunday 24 Dec' 1995

**In advance sorry for the typos and stuff, my computer keeps crashing and before it does so again I'm gonna get this out. Been trying forr two days now! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 20<strong>**th**** October – Sunday 24****th ****December 1996**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 20<strong>**th**** October**

* * *

><p><strong>11:45<br>****Hospital Wing  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

Everyone in the castle, apart from the Slytherins and people in the know, thought that me going to see Draco was to keep my cover as Voldemort's spy. It was handy that. It was also handy that for once the hospital wing was empty save Draco. I walked in with some shortbread because according to Hagrid that helped a hangover.

Looking at his pale face and sorrowful look, shortbread was a good idea. He was sat staring at the toast that was on a plate on his lap and there was a glass of water in his hand, but it was trembling. I conjured a comfortable chair and sat down.

"You look awful," I told him.

"I feel awful too," he said in a hoarse voice. "Sev tell you what happened?"

"Yeah. Here, Hagrid says these help."

He took the biscuits with a small smile and nibbled one.

"What happened exactly?" I asked.

He sighed and ate the rest of the biscuit before he answered. "Harry was about to come round the corner when Orion saw me and challenged me. He said something about following his lady's wants and that I was standing in your way and he wouldn't allow that. Harry turned up then. The rest of the plan went as normal but then he came back and… I have no idea what he did. Something he learned at Durmstrang."

If I was a violent person I would have said that I'd kill the guy, but even in the midst of war I was as soft as a marshmallow, well not quite, if someone hurt my friends there was hell to pay, but I'd never go as far as killing someone.

"How come you didn't ask me for help?" I asked.

Colour rose in his cheeks and he looked down and to the side. He mumbled something.

"What?"

"Hermione was the first name that came to mind," he lied.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll believe that when it's true."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he quickly asked with piercing eyes.

"It means you're lying to me, Draco. You never lied to me before, why start now?"

"I'm not lying!" he snapped. "If I was lying you wouldn't know."

"Oh, so I'm wrong right now am I?" I hotly asked and stood up. "So why did you really ask them first?"

"Jealous?" he asked with a smirk and picked up another shortbread.

"Maybe I just wanted to be there for my best friend," crisply I told him.

I took the box of biscuits from him, snatched the one he was about to take a bite from out of his hand and stalked out.

"Abigail?" Hermione asked when I almost crashed into her outside of the hospital. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," I snapped and brushed passed Ron and Harry.

"So what –"

"Oh, I don't know what's up with him. He's just being a _guy_." I turned a sharp corner, but Ron didn't and I bumped into him. "Ron! Will you watch where you're going?"

* * *

><p><strong>11:48<br>****Hospital Wing**

Draco leaned back on the pillows with a sigh and scrubbed his face. I sat down in Abigail's chair and let waited the boy out.

"Are girls always like that?" he asked.

"Only when they know you're lying, tell you so and you don't then tell the truth," I gently informed him.

"But I can't tell her!" he exclaimed and sounded a little panicked. "She'd say I'm stupid for not wanting _her_ to see me like that!"

I didn't tell him that he was perfectly right about that because it wouldn't help matters at all. "Have you told her –"

"No, she doesn't need to know," he quickly dismissed and then more quietly said, "She'd think that's even stupider."

I didn't reply to that either because it was one conversation I wouldn't win. "You should make this up to her. You know what she's like."

He didn't reply for a few moments but looked stubbornly at the quilt.

"_Draco_."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled.

"Good. Now, when you are released from Madam Pomfrey's latest dose of incarceration, there is a letter for you in my rooms. I'll be there all day."

He raised both of his eyebrows. "No detentions with your favourite Gryffindor?"

I didn't reply to that either but quietly walked out telling him to eat his toast.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 12<strong>**th**** December**

* * *

><p><strong>14:30<br>****Care of Magical Creatures  
><strong>**Forbidden Forest  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

Since it was so unbelievably cold and there was so much snow we were allowed to wear whatever we wanted on our feet and as extra layers so long as our uniform was on the top. It was the coldest winter any of us had ever experiences and I was sure it was minus twenty something. At least it was dry cold though.

Every other girl was out here in trousers and layers of tights and layers knee high black socks most likely. I was the unfortunate one who had a brother who hadn't had time to get some from Diagon Alley for me yet. At this rate I was going to go myself. As such I was still in a skirt, but like every other girl was layered up in tights, socks and I had my dragon hide boots on, a bunch of t-shirts under my blouse, woollen vest, cardigan, jumper, hoodie and my cloak and cape. I could have transfigured my skirt into trousers, but there was something about transfigured clothes that just didn't feel right. Sev said I was being ridiculous, Draco said I was being a girl about it and Hermione shook her head at me, but none if that made me transfigure my skirt.

"Why are we even out here, Hermione?" I asked in a whisper now nearly wishing I'd transfigured some trousers. Nearly.

"I wish we were inside," she replied to which Lavender agreed. "Do Snurtly-Puffers even exist?"

"Ask Luna," I replied with a laugh.

"Yeh found one yet?" Hagrid asked and knelt down with us.

"Have we found a tiny creature which is the exact same colour and exact same shape of snow?" Lavender incredulously asked as more light flurries of snow began to fall.

"There!" I exclaimed and pointed to a wash of snow that was going in the opposite direction of the breeze.

I pulled the flask I'd been given earlier out of my pocket to capture them in. I got a good load of them and sealed the lid.

"Alrigh' let's head in!" Hagrid called to all of us. "Perfessor Snape will put them in a display jar for you all to look at in potions."

With relieved sighs we all stood up and struggled all the way back up to the castle. There was about twenty minutes to our next class so I went down to potions to give the Snurtly-Puffers to Sev. Hermione had arithmancy so she went over there and Harry and Ron didn't do Hagrid's class and were, or should have been, in the library working.

Which meant I was all alone when I saw Draco in a corridor on the way to Sev's room. I paused feeling a little awkward and tried to go back up the corridor, but he saw me and began to walk over. I hadn't spoken to him bar telling him exactly what I thought about his lying since he lied to me and there had been no apology in sight. And he still hadn't told me the truth.

I ploughed forward intending to go straight passed him but he had other ideas and plonked himself and his stupid floppy blonde hair in front of me.

"Abbie –"

"What, Draco? Got an apology yet?" I demanded looking right into his grey, grey eyes. They turned hard and flat.

"I don't need to explain what I did to you," he said and jutted his jaw out.

"Oh, so lying to me is ok now is it?" I asked in disbelief. "What happened to the promise we made when all this started? That there would be no secrets between us? Did that mean nothing to you?"

He looked at me in shock as if I was the one in the wrong here. Well, if he actually tried to blame anything on me he had another thing coming because there was no way any of this was my fault as Sev had told me a couple of nights ago, even though I hadn't needed him to.

"I have to go," I informed him. "Before the Snurtly-Puffers die."

I brushed passed him and hurried to Sev's room. There was a class of second years in there but they were all silently working, too afraid of Sev's wrath to even contemplate talking. He was busy reading something and didn't notice me right away. I coughed lightly.

* * *

><p>"You've been talking to Draco," I said as soon as I looked into her eyes.<p>

Inside I sighed because this had gone on for long enough, but Draco was being a Malfoy through and though on this one and wasn't going to say sorry, probably not until it was too late. I wanted to step in, but Minerva and Charity had both cornered me about a week after the original argument and advised me to let them sort it out for themselves. I was close to saying enough was enough, especially after I got cried all over a couple of nights ago.

"Hagrid needs you to put these in a display," she said instead of talking to me and passed me a flask. "Snurtly-Pufffers. They've only got about an hour left."

I put them aside. "I'll sort it. Do you want me to talk to Draco?"

"No. It's not up to anyone but him to apologise. I'm going to divination."

"Sybil's ill."

"The library then. I need to get some work done."

I shook my head as I left. The sooner those two made up the better. For all concerned.

* * *

><p>I scowled as soon as I opened the door. Draco was stood opposite it waiting. I pulled the door closed with a meaningful bang and walked back up to the heart of the castle.<p>

"Abbie wait," Draco said.

"I've been waiting for an apology for nearly two months!" I snapped.

"Abbie –"

"No, Draco. I'm done waiting for you."

He pulled me to a stop and carefully pushed me up against the wall. His grip on my arms was light, but firm and controlling and the pressure of the moment was oddly intense and warm.

"I do not have to tell you everything, Abbie. Not when it isn't important," he said leaning ever closer with each word.

"It must be important for you to lie about it," I returned hardly able to breathe. I was only an inch away from me and warmth shot into me everywhere our skin or clothes touched.

He leaned a little closer and then shook his head. His hair brushed across my forehead. Then he was gone, rushing up the corridor. I banged my head against the wall and growled in frustration. Then I headed up to the library where I avoided Ron and Harry because guys in general were doing my head in right now and I didn't want to snap at either of them.

* * *

><p><strong>22:40<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons**

Was it so hard to finish grading papers and then get to bed undisturbed? Really? Was it? I pulled the door open with perhaps a bit too much force and snarled "What?" before I even saw who was standing there.

"I'll come back later then," Charity said and turned away.

"No!" I all but yelped and pulled her inside the room.

She rightly looked startled and a little unsure.

"What _the hell_ do I do?"

"About?" she asked looking perfectly at ease.

I wondered how she could be at ease at a time like this because what was happening was a disaster and it was driving me insane. There just had to be a way to fix this. If there wasn't a way to do it calmly I was either going to bang their heads together until they both talked sense or I was going to lock them up in a room for three days.

"Severus, you've not sounded this panicked since Abigail started puberty. What's up with her?"

Ah so that was how she was keeping calm about this. Apparently I had a _tone_. Apparently The Tone told her when I was panicking over nothing about Abigail when I had no idea how to fix something and often nothing needed fixing.

But I didn't have a tone. And this was serious.

"What am I supposed to do about Abigail and Draco?" I asked her.

"Finally noticed have you?" she asked with a smile and taking my hand walked over to the sofa.

It had been a while since we'd sat like this. Three years in fact and what a conversation _that_ had been. Honestly I'd offloaded most of that onto her because she was a woman after all and knew about all that, but this… Well, I couldn't very well dump this on her when it was my sister and my godson making the problem.

"Actually, Draco told me himself a while ago. It wasn't a problem until now," I told her.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I know. She ranted to me about Draco earlier and ended up yelling at Ron and Hermione in the corridor for holding hands."

"Did she now?" I asked.

She gave me the look. She said that she didn't have a look but she did. It was the look that said "don't tell her off for that, it's not worth it". Then she gave me the look that said "but you're going to tell her off anyway". Well too damn right I was going to.

"About her and Draco?" I asked.

"Draco's the one in the wrong by the sound of it, and I've heard it from both of them before you ask. Talk to him about it."

"She doesn't want me to!"

"And she's exactly like you – stubborn. Just like Draco is too."

"I'll collar the brat after potions tomorrow. He he's got the afternoon off."

"Lucky begger!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, I came down to ask if you've heard about the attack at Whinets Pass?"

Curious I leaned forward, "No?"

"It was a death eater raid on a muggle campsite – you do know –"

"Halfblood," I interrupted to get to the bottom of the story.

"Right. So, my Dad was there, he's a muggle lucky to be alive, and he saw it all happen. He hasn't told me much. It only happened this afternoon and the ministry is keeping it under wraps for now. He only survived because he was in the army and knows how to use the gun he found."

"I will ask for details. Were any of your other relatives there?"

She nodded and tears immediately fell from her eyes. "My mum, sister and her husband, their baby girl… Granny. They left a dark mark behind."

She'd come to me with this and I'd regaled her with _teenage drama_? How hadn't I seen that something was wrong? I went to hug her but she moved away and flapped a hand at me.

"I just needed to tell someone," she sniffed. "Can I use your floo?"

Though she was a Hufflepuff she had a Weasley temper and she know how to use it to her advantage in the midst of a fight. She was a little older than me and we'd duelled against each other in the duelling club when we were students. Our fights had been close calls. "Don't leave the castle tonight," I warned.

She looked like she wanted to go out there and get revenge, but that was no way to act. It made you do stupid things and it never felt as good as you thought it was going to. With a short nod of the head she said, "You can count on it."

Even so as soon as she had closed the door behind her to walk up to her rooms near the greenhouses I sent a message to Albus warning him to not let her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 13<strong>**th**** December**

* * *

><p><strong>07:00<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons**

Abigail walked in without a care in the world putting wet hair into a plait. She was in uniform, for some unfathomable reason in a skirt, and shrouded in layers. I really needed to get her to see sense and get a haircut. It was passed her waist now and was really thick. If she cut it a couple of feet she'd have enough to make a scarf.

"Morning, Sev!" she trilled. "What's –" she looked up and scowled.

I was sat in what had once been my chair when she was in trouble and she knew it. She scowled and stopped doing her hair and plonked herself on the sofa with the exclamation of, "I haven't done anything!"

"Then please do explain why last night Charity informed me of your behaviour," I intoned.

She actually looked shocked and asked, "What behaviour? I've done nothing!"

"You have done nothing except rant at Charity about a problem that she need not worry about and yell at your friends for holding hands."

"Well it's not my fault they're so sickeningly happy all the time, even Harry get's fed up with it," she muttered and then exclaimed, "And I apologised to Charity!"

I stood up and looked down at her. She straightened up in her seat though she still glowered at the floor.

"Do you not think that given the situation people should be allowed, encouraged even, to show their love freely? Whilst what is happening between you and Draco is distressing I won't have you taking it out on anyone for it is your issue to resolve, not tangle other people into. Before class you are to apologise to both Hermione and Ron. Understood?"

"Yes, Severus," she mumbled.

"I also advise you to make up with Draco before you have to stay at Malfoy Manor for the entirety of the Christmas break."

"The entire holiday?!" she asked. "Really?"

"It is a distinct possibility."

"You will be there won't you?" she quickly asked with huge eyes that were filled with pleading.

I knew she could handle the megalomaniac, better than the rest of us because he was soft on her, but since he nearly killed her over the Orion fiasco she was terrified at the thought of being alone with him. It was something she needed to overcome, but I didn't begrudge her that fear. It arrested me every time he got angry.

"As often as I can be," I promised. "Perhaps he will allow you to attend an order meeting."

"I hope so. Anything else you want me to do today?"

"Yes. You're going to get a hair cut," I told her.

She groaned. "Really, back to that?"

"Abigail, it's ridiculous! It's –"

"How I like it!" she snapped and stood up. "I'm not getting it cut."

"It's going to trail in the snow again," I muttered.

She looked a rather putout by that. When she was ten that had happened and she nearly got pneumonia. I'd been prepared to hack the offending hair off myself, but Poppy had pulled me up short and told me that making it even more traumatic was not a good idea.

"It's going to be a longer winter than normal," I warned her.

"Ok, fine," she sighed. "I have a free later before my first class, I'll go then. Can I go for breakfast now?"

I rolled my eyes, pulled my frock coat and cloak on and walked with her up to breakfast.

Later when I saw her she'd only had her hair cut to her waist. I had envisioned more like the middle of her back at the least, but she just smiled a smile that told me I hadn't been specific enough.

**Slytherin **

_Gryffindor. And I mean you not me._

**Have you apologised yet?**

_Yes. _

**No need to sigh. **

_Here's a thought…_

**Enlighten me. **

_Why don't you get a hair cut?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 14<strong>**th**** December**

* * *

><p><strong>9-'o'-Clock<br>****Hogwarts Express  
><strong>**Hogsmeade Station  
><strong>**Scotland**

Sev stood stoic and imperious as ever as the train pulled away. I waved anyway knowing that if he could he'd wave back. I knew I was going to see him later at Grimmauld Place, but a proper bye for once would have been nice. I sighed when he was out of sighed and pulled my feet up on the seat. Hermione had her legs stretched out with her feet on Ron's lap already and had kicked her shoes off. Ron was massaging the ache she'd had all week. Harry was sat next to me looked pensive.

"Alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"Ummm," Harry murmured.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I never replied to Sirius's letter."

"Really?" I asked because I'd seen him write a response I was sure of it. It would explain why there had been no letter for Harry since though if he hadn't actually sent it.

"I never sent it."

"We haven't seen or talked to him since then either. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, Harry," Hermione soothed.

"Yeah, it's not like you stabbed him with a knife," I said in a light voice to help him perk up.

"Who stabbed Sirius with a knife?" Ron asked in keen interest.

"Oh didn't Abigail tell you?" Hermione asked.

He turned to look at me with sharp, surprised eyes. "You stabbed Sirius with a knife?"

I shrugged. "He insulted Sev in front of me so I taught him a lesson. Anyway, Harry," I said and turned back to him. "I've not spoken to him much since then, just when he asked me to give you the letter, and, well… I think he really misses you."

He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm not sure he'll come anywhere near me when I have a knife in my hand you understand, but he has changed his behaviour towards Sev which is what you got angry about." I didn't tell him that he'd only changed a tiny bit because he'd been getting slowly more and more miserable towards the holidays and Harry wasn't supposed to be miserable. Anyway, I didn't need him to be angry on my behalf. With the look Hermione gave me I knew she'd already figured that out.

Harry let out a slow breath. "Thanks."

"Do you think he'd help me with my DADA homework?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you done it yet?" Hermione asked before I could.

"You mean you have?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Hermione just looked at the sky with a sigh.

"You haven't done all of it have you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," we both said.

"_Why_?" he and Harry asked.

"Shall I take this one, Hermione?" I asked and carried on before she could answer. "We got Transfigurations homework on Monday; Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts on Tuesday; Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures on Wednesday; Astronomy, Divination, Arithmancy and all the others on Thursday. We did all of it the nights we got it."

The guy just looked at each other and then both said, "Wish I'd done that."

I actually wish I hadn't because now I'd be expected to spend more time with Tom, but I'd bee too busy being a good student to think about that. Maybe I'd just do it all again. I sighed and remembered my other task.

"Alright, Abigail?" Hermione asked.

I sighed. "I have to go make up with Draco."

Ron choked on air and looked at me with wide eyes.

"_Make up_ not make out!" I snapped. "Sorry. I am not looking forward to this."

"You've got the whole train ride," Hermione said with an encouraging smile.

"I really hope I don't need all of it," I stood up and looked down at Lynx. "You coming?"

She looked up at me for half a second and then yawned and lay her head back down. Her cubs hadn't even bothered looking up. Somehow Lupo had squeezed in there too and we still had room for our feet, just about. Pig and Hedwig were, as ever, sleeping in their cages in the luggage racks.

"Good load of support you guys are," I muttered and left the compartment.

Just because I hadn't been speaking to Draco didn't mean I hadn't been keeping an eye on him. I knew that he was exactly five carriages ahead of us with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Blaze and Pansy. I ducked back into the compartment as a thought struck me.

"Harry can I borrow your cloak?" I asked.

He frowned for a moment but then dug in his rucksack for it anyway. "What for?"

"You'll find out. Oh, here's some gumdrops," I said in a Dumbledore fashion and tossed them to Ron.

I hurried back up the train and pulled open the door of the compartment that Draco was in. I ducked in and closed the door. "I need to talk to Draco. Pansy, spy on the golden boy." I tossed her the cloak. "If you lose that I'll lose Potter's trust and believe you me there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, My Lady," she demurely said and with a little bob walked out.

I looked at the guys and they made themselves scarce. I closed the door behind them because they managed to forget they weren't born in barns. Draco slumped in his chair in a relief for a moment and then remembered that I was mad at him still and sobered up. I sat opposite him, kicked my shoes off and put my feet up. I tipped my head back with a sigh.

"The holding hands annoy you that much?" he asked with a smirk.

"He was massaging her foot," I said.

"Ough. Do not envy him."

I sighed again because this was like old times. I put a sound shield around the cabin. "Draco, can't we just make up?"

"I didn't want you to see me like that," he mumbled. "That's why I told Hermione."

That was… _it_. That was why he lied to me? That was why we had this big falling out? "Ridiculous," I muttered.

Suddenly he was stood up. He was red face and his hands were shaking by his sides. I wondered what I'd done, but pushed him back into his seat anyway.

"Seriously you thought – Never mind. I wouldn't have thought any less of you for what happened you silly… You really thought I'd think less of you because you were attacked by a Death Eater we knew nothing about? What the hell, Draco?"

He blushed and rightly so for causing all this trouble over something so ridiculous. I'd seen him wake up from nightmares and then cry all over his parents. Getting attacked was much more important than that and if he hadn't been so damn embarrassed I could have helped him.

I smacked him in the arm really hard. He yelped and looked at me in complete shock. "That's because I could have helped you."

"Fair enough," he conceded. Then he hit me back.

"Ow!" I gasped and looked from where he hit me and over to him a couple of times. "What was that for?"

"Ranting at Charity who then yelled at me," he smiled.

"Good." I punched him back. "That was because I can."

Just as Draco was about to hit me Sev's patronus appeared through the wall, silver bright against the snow that had started to fall. We both frowned at the doe wondering what was so important it couldn't wait.

"There is to be a co-ordinated attack at the platform. Abigail, make sure you have to fight to get to Harry. Draco, fight her," it said in his calm tone that told us all we needed to know. The Order had a plan that would work. All we had to do was play our parts. "Do not tell anyone," the doe said and then vanished.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for the whole trip," I said.

Then I punched Draco. He just shook his head with a wry smile and leaned back in his seat once more. I joined him and leaned against his side.

"Alright, Abbie?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>18:00<br>****Platform 9¾  
><strong>**Kings Cross Station  
><strong>**London  
><strong>**England**

The train slowly came to a stop. I'd changed into a pair of jeans and a beaten, weather worn, leather jacket just moments ago whereas Draco was in his now usual black suit. I opened the cabin door to let him back in when everything suddenly went dark and cold.

"Dementors," Draco whispered.

I wondered just how serious this was going to be.

Suddenly the carriage rocked. People screamed and outside I could hear parents calling for their children, demanded to know what was going on and telling people what to do to help. When the carriage rocked again I decided it was high time to find Harry.

"Give me a head start," I told Draco and drawing my wand headed out.

The carriage rocked again, a little further this time, and people screamed. Someone had had the idea to evacuate the train as quickly as possible which was good for the people getting out, but made my life more difficult. But that was good too because the longer it took me to get to Harry the less likely it was that I'd have to duel him. There were lines of people being hauled out the doors when the train wasn't rocking two and fro, the lights were flickering and all around ice was forming in the air, chilling bones and slowing minds.

I pushed my way through the panicked crowd hardly able to think for all the noise. It was then that I heard the scream. It was more than panicked, it sounded like it was coming from the depths of the soul. I paused and whipped my eyes around the carriage I'd just stepped into. The carriage rocked sending me crashing into a window which broke on impact, spearing my shoulder and temple with glass. It was as I was righting myself that I saw the boy, a first year, getting the will of life sucked out of him.

Sluggishly for a moment, but then gaining strength I hurried over there, roughly pushing people out of the way. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to get the Dementor's attention since that was one thing we hadn't learned, but all I knew was that I was not going to allow it to take the soul of a twelve year old. There was just no way that was happening.

"Oi!" I yelled at the dementor and hit it with a hex.

Sharply it turned to me but paused when it recognised who I was.

"With me," I said, an idea coming to mind. If it looked like I was being chased no one would think that I'd told it to follow.

Somehow knowing what I wanted it bowed its head and let me go forward a few metres before it gave chase with Draco. I got into another carriage which tipped all the way over, landing on the side with all the doors. This time I slammed into a piece of wood that splintered and scratched all up my arm and a shard into my leg. It only cut through the skin so I left it there, itchy as it was.

The trouble with the carriage being on the side that it was, was that all the people now had to climb into the cabins and out the windows if they wanted to escape. I saw parents who weren't fighting the battle making holes in the sides of the carriages and pulling people out, the youngest first leaving the sixth and seventh years to fight the battle. Of course fifth years joined in and fourth years threw spells when they needed to, but they helped the younger kids climb to relative safety.

I passed through to another carriage which was empty save for the body of a death eater and the passed out form of one of the seventh year Ravenclaws.

The next carriage wasn't quite tipped over as it was leaning against the platform so I had to run along a narrow strip of wood that made up the bottom of the window frames. People were focusing on getting out, but at the far end there were members of the Inner Circle battling it out against… against Dumbledore's Army.

The D.A. was stood in the carriage that Harry was in, protecting him on both sides. Every single familiar of every single D.A. member was also there. Suddenly something tackled my legs knocking me flat over and crashing through the window. I landed on the ground heavily, elbow first. Then I was being repeatedly punched in the stomach, chest and head by a tornado of tiny fists. Unable to use my left arm I petrified the first year, a feisty looking girl with short ginger hair and pushed her off me. I couldn't make it look too gentle because the masked form of Bellatrix was staring at me, but I didn't let her head whack the tracks. That was, unfortunately, saved for her hip.

Bellatrix stuck her hand through the window. I grabbed onto it and let her haul me up. I could see that her eyes were manically glowing with the delight of the fight. I grinned at her to make it look like I was enjoying myself. The truth was I was trying not to pass out from the multiple other blows to the head I'd received when the carriages rocked, not to mention the blood loss and now that someone had expelled the dementors the temperature had picked up significantly even though it was the middle of winter and I'd gone all hot and sticky. Then I noticed that the back of the carriage was on fire. Crap.

Then, a white stream of light circled us blindingly bright. Harry disappeared and Dumbledore took his place not a moment later. There was a pause in the fighting and Bellatrix pushed her way through the Death Eaters. I remained hidden. Draco stood in front of me, but he was behind Fenrir Greyback and so hidden too.

"The Order will be here momentarily, Bellatrix," Dumbledore said. "You cannot win this fight."

"Think we're scared old man?" she cackled back.

At that moment members of the order apparated in surrounding us. I turned to see Mr. Weasley throw a spell at me. I quickly blocked it and fired a few spells back. Draco was by my side fighting someone else, but they didn't know he was on our side so he was blocking worse spells than I was. I hoped to whatever god was out there that he'd be alright.

I dodged a spell and it hit Rowle and made him collapse on top of me. Pinned I could do nothing apart from listen to him gurgle as his blood trickled down my neck. I managed to roll him off me in time to see his eyes glaze over. For a moment my heart stopped but then I was hit with a stinging hex that had Severus written all over it. I jumped up and sent a spell, a powerful one at Arthur, but he flung himself out of the way and saved Kingsley from Bellatrix's killing curse in the process.

Then we were all knocked aside by a spell that could have only come from Dumbledore. I had no idea what it was, but it had me crashing through another window and cutting my arm on glass as I fell through it. Bellatrix came with me and tried to fly both of us away, but I was tied to the ground by magic. I cried out feeling like I was being ripped in half. She stopped and bent over me.

"My Lady?" she asked and felt for injuries.

"Dumbledore," I gasped and fought the pain. "Go. He trusts me. I'll be fine."

She didn't like the sound of that at all and her snarl told me all that I needed to know about where I could shove the suggestion.

"I must remain her to keep my cover in tact. And Severus's. Go. _Now_!"

She gave me one last glare and then flew away. I let my head fall to the floor and sighed. The pain was subsiding at last and I could breathe again.

"Abbie?" Ron's panicked voice called from somewhere overhead. "Abigail?"

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. He was stood in front of me looking into the train. "I'm behind you."

He turned round and looked straight out at the platform. "Oh no you're –" he looked down. "Oh yeah you are."

Nimbly he jumped down and helped me sit up. My head spun for a moment and I nearly threw up but clamped it down.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Ron said and helped me stand and supported the majority of my weight.

I didn't bother complaining, even as he hauled me through the window and all but picked me up. A moment later I was sitting on the platform and he was running diagnostic spells over me.

"No hexes or curses," he said.

"I know. How's your Dad?"

"Fine. Nothing broken either."

I nodded and forced myself to stand. It didn't feel like nothing was broken. Before I was pretty sure my elbow was in pieces, but I trusted Ron's spell work so figured it must just be really badly bruised, or there were ligaments out of place or something. It hung limply by my side. I took a step and fire sung through my leg where the splinter was, but the more injured I went back to Malfoy Manor the more likely Tom was to see what a bad plan of his this had been so I left it in.

"You should sit down," Ron said and tried to push me to the floor.

"I need to talk to Albus," I said and brushed passed him with a wince.

All around members of the Order were doing first aid work, Hermione and the Weasley's included. Albus was having a furious conversation with Fudge. It sounded like he was still trying to deny that Voldemort was back. I hurried over there and grabbed the fat waste of space by his tie and made him look up at me.

"Voldemort's back," I snarled. "Put it in the papers, tell them what happened here and put a call out for people to join the order."

"There's no proof that it was him!" Fudge floundered. "It was just the Death Eaters –" his jaw clicked shut when I thrust my Dark Mark in front of his eyes. "No!"

"Yes," I hissed and pushed him away from me.

He disappeared.

"Are you sure you're alright, Abigail?" Albus asked.

"I saw a man die, Albus," I snapped. "Sorry. But that man! Oh, if I could…" I mimed strangling him and then calmed myself. "Keeping me here bloody hurt by the way."

Pain entered his jolly blue eyes. He conjured a bench and made me sit on it. "A necessary evil for which I apologise."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Who amongst the Inner Circle trusts you most?" he asked.

"Bellatrix I imagine, why?"

"I may need you to do something very dangerous with their help. Oh not any time soon, my dear," he said and patted my hand. "I do not yet know if it will even be necessary, alas one must make pans and gather all the information one can."

"Whatever you need."

He smiled sadly at me and cupped my cheek in his hand. "If only there were more people like you in the world."

Lynx limped over with Loki and Erebos who were also looking a little worse for wear. They were covered in cuts that were still bleeding. I rushed over to them and knelt down.

"Lynx?" I asked anxiously and fussed her. "Are you alright?"

Loki and Erebos nuzzled up to me and I checked them over too, they looked worse than they were.

"Where's Pollo?" I asked frantically and looked around.

There. Sat with Lupo who was keeping an injured Hedwig company. I sighed in relief and relaxed a little. Lynx nudged me with urgency and Erebos put something in my lap. It was a piece of black cloth with a button on it. It was from Sev's frock coat.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Loki nudged me and pulled on the one jacket sleeve I had left, Lynx stood up with some urgency and Erebos keened. All of that meant he was at Malfoy Manor. The Manor where Tom was. And he was going to be in a rage dealing out punishments to whoever was supposed to have co-ordinated this.

There was only one person that could be.

I disapparated and landed just in front of the front gate. Even though I could hardly walk, even though I should have been sat down doing nothing, even though what I was about to do was stupid and would probably get me killed I ran up the drive and into the house where everything was deathly silent. There were no lights. It didn't even feel like the place was in habited.

But I could feel the darkness of magic emanating from the meeting room. I flung the doors open but none of the gathered Death Eaters turned to face me. I pushed through them, through their bloody, torn and burned clothes, and then stopped dead.

There Sev was, lying in the foetal position on the floor, not even moving as from up above on his dais Tom pounded him with a continuous Cruciatus Curse. Sev wasn't even shaking anymore. He must have been down there from the moment he returned empty handed. That was more than five minutes and five minutes of the curse, non stop and with all the Dark Lord's power…

Before I even knew what I was doing I was moving again. Narcissa tried to stop me but I blasted her away. No one moved to help her up. No one looked at me either, not even the monster who was going to kill me in a minute. I ran up the steps of the dais and crashed into Tom throwing him off balance and breaking his concentration.

He slapped me so hard I went crashing to the floor. He didn't even yell at me, but turned his wand and the curse at me. I'd been half way standing but I crashed to the floor again yelling out in pain. After a moment I bit it back and shot a spell, I have no idea what, his way. He stopped in shock which gave me time to shakily get to my knees and glare defiantly at him.

"Were you trying to kill him?" I demanded.

"How dare you?" he hissed in parcel tongue which I had to remind myself I wasn't supposed to be able to understand.

I made sure I didn't reply in the language. In a firm but submissive voice I said, "You need him father. He's the best Potion Master the world has!"

"I'll get another one!" he roared with fire in his eyes.

"Dumbledore trusts him –"

"He trusts you, don't try to save his life for nothing, girl," he snarled.

I gathered every single ounce of my Gryffindor bravery, bravado and stupidity and walked towards him with dangerous anger lighting my eyes. "Dumbledore trusts him more than me, always has always will most likely."

_Then I'll kill you! _his mind practically screamed.

"Harry trusts me more than him. Albus tells him all his secrets, Potter tells me his. You needed _both_ of us!"

He looked truly stunned but that only raised his ire. If I pushed any further he was going to kill both of us regardless of anything else I flung at him, so it was time to take another tack, give him another, softer, reason for keeping us both alive. I wasn't sure what it was going to be yet, but I had to say something before I lost his silence.

I turned small, like a pleading child. "I need him to, Father. At the castle I have to deal with all the Gryffindors all the time, I have lie all the time to and pretend to be something I'm not and I do it all for you. But I need him there so that there is someone I can talk to, someone I can trust. I never complain about it, I've never said anything about it to you, but it's true. I learned a long time ago the only people you can really trust are people you're blood related to and at the castle I only have Severus. Together we plan our moves to keep up to date with the latest information. If you want all of Potter's secrets and all of the Order's you need both of us. Please, Father."

"Get. Out," he hissed. "All of you. Leave until I call you back. And get that failure out of here." he turned back to me. "See to it that he is punished."

"I will leave him with the Order. To be treated by them instead of one of our own will be the greatest insult," I said with a bow.

Quickly I turned away from him to see Draco and Lucius carefully pulling Sev up and carrying him out of the room. I followed in silence until we were out of the garden and the wards were closed behind us. Narcissa was pouring pain relief potions down his throat. I was busy crying and Draco was holding me tightly in his arms trying to soothe me.

"You need to apparate him," Lucius told me.

"Are you mad? It'll kill him!" I exclaimed with wide eyes and a thudding heart that was going so fast it was surely going to burst soon.

"Abigail, if he doesn't get proper help he'll go mad just like the Longbottoms. The pain relief will allow you to get him there without causing any extra pain, but you need to get him to help straight away. Understand?"

Numbly I nodded.

"St. Mungo's won't be able to help him."

I nodded again.

"You can do this, Abbie," Draco said and kissed my hair.

Instantly feeling better I nodded and sucked it up. I put every scrap of emotion behind my occulation shields and grabbed a fist full of Sev's robes. Narcissa poured one last potion down his throat and then nodded to me. I didn't wait.

We landed on the doorstep. I kicked the door in not caring how much noise it made and dragged my unconscious, barely alive brother into the house and then kicked the door shut.

"Help!" I screamed and activated every single warning charm we'd made just in case there was no one in the house. "Help!" I pulled Sev into my arms and cradled him. "Please don't die, please don't die. Help!"

Feet thundered up the stairs from the kitchen and down the stairs from the bedrooms. Everyone in the house who could walk hurried over. Someone knelt beside me and squeezed my arm.

"Cruciatus," I told the man, woman, whoever it was. "Too much Cruciatus. He's gonna die or go mad and –"

"Everything I need is upstairs in the girls' bedroom," Mrs. Weasley said. "Take him up there."

A couple of people took him out of my arms and hurried him up the stairs. I followed because there was no way I was going to let him out of my sight even though we were amongst friends. They lay him on what had been my bed for part of the summer and ten moved away to let Mrs. Weasley do her work. She found a couple of phials on a shelf and made him swallow one and massaged the other into his forehead and temples. Then she put a cloth in ice water and laid it over his heart.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"The curse heats the blood if used for too long, it'll help cool him down," she explained. Of course! I already knew that.

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand. It was limp and clammy. He looked tiny in the bed, his face twitching with pain every few seconds and his whole body now trembling.

"That's the potions beginning to work," Mrs. Weasley told me.

I nodded. It was going to take a while for him to stop trembling, then he was going to be in agony for a while and then it would calm down. It could take days for him to get to and then passed the agony stage. I really hoped I wasn't called to the Manor before then because I didn't want him to be out of my sight at least until he could walk around again.

"Alright everybody, out you go," Mrs. Weasley softy said.

People began to shuffle out.

"Is there anything I can get you, dear?"

I shook my head.

"Then I'll patch you up."

* * *

><p><strong>23:00<br>****Severus Snape's Room  
><strong>**12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London**

The door cracked open letting some light in. Sev scrunched his eyes up but then the door shut and he relaxed. The curtain was open letting in pale moonlight and the window was open a crack letting in a cool breeze.

"I brought you some dinner," Hermione said. "It's cottage pie… Your favourite."

I sighed and looked up at her. She had a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise she looked well enough apart from tired. Unlike me she was in clean clothes and had had a shower. Just like me her familiar was sticking close by. I managed a smile for him and scratched behind his ears for a moment. Then the plate was put into my hands along with a fork. I got the message and began to eat realising just how hungry I was.

"How is he?" Hermione asked when I put the plate on the floor. Lupo licked it clean but neither of us could be bothered to tell him off.

"As well as he can be," I said with a quavering note because we wouldn't know if he'd been sent mad until he woke up. "Everyone else?"

"No one died. Mad-Eye got hit pretty badly, and Professor Lupin, but they're going to be alright," she didn't have to say eventually, it hung in the air. "What was he thinking?"

"No idea," I said with a shake of my head.

That was what I'd been trying to figure out. Why attack the Hogwarts Express? Why? There was no reason for it unless he really had only been after Harry. But he would have stood a better chance of winning if he attacked in the middle of nowhere, not at the platform where there were witches and wizards waiting to pick up their children.

"What if it wasn't just Harry he wanted?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. The muggleborns' parents would have been there. What if he wanted to get some of them killed and scare the rest into not letting their kids come back after Christmas?"

She considered it for a moment and then nodded. "It's viable. How are the Malfoys?"

"I think Narcissa was kept back to heal the wounded, she looked fine. Lucius and Draco are beat up but ok. I – I saw Rowle die," I whispered and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Dumbledore is helping with damage control, but he's going to come back tonight. You'd better get a shower before he sees you and has a fit," she said to distract me. "I'll stay with Severus. Lynx, Pollo, Loki, Erebos, Lupo and I. He won't be alone."

"I haven't got any clothes."

She tilted her head and then grinned. "Fred's might fit."

I threw a cushion at her because she knew there was nothing happening there especially since he was with Angelina. Just then a head poked around the door. It was Minerva. I grinned and raced over to her to give her a much needed hug. She fiercely hugged me back and held me at arms length.

"Oh for heaven's sake, girl, go and get clean. Your brother isn't exactly going anywhere! Go and get clean!"

I smiled because she was only being brusque because she was worrying about Sev so much. It was normal and I needed a bit of normal right now.

"Then come down for the Order meeting. Albus will be here in half an hour."

It was only when I got out of the shower that I counted my wounds. The list was pretty long – stitches in my temple, a gashed cheek, my right shoulder was in shreds, bruised back, left elbow didn't work, bruised hip, splinter wound, I was limping and I was probably concussed a little and everywhere else just ached. I was still shaking a little from Tom's curse, but that was nothing compared to Sev's dose of punishment so I wasn't making a fuss about it. Patches of black and blue blazed on my skin wherever there wasn't some sort of graze apart from on my face because that had just been cut up by glass flying at me.

I really wanted to lie down and sleep now that adrenalin was leaving my system, but this meeting was going to be important.

When I was dry I had to get back into the clothes I was wearing earlier. They were as clean as the burn holes and blood stains were going to get, but they smelled like camomile. I dried my hair with a spell and then headed downstairs.

Down in the kitchen everyone else in the Order, and Ginny, was sat or stood around talking to each other and eating the snacks Mrs. Weasley was giving out. Mr. Weasley was going round with drinks. Above our heads Pig was madly flying around trying to decide who to pester. By now we were all used to it and it was actually comforting to be nearly dive bombed by a hyperactive scops owl on the way through the door. With a lazy hand I batted him away and took the tiny spot between Harry and Ron that was left at the table.

They scooted over for me and Ron poured me some juice. I gulped it down so he poured me another which I gently rolled between my hands.

"How is he?" Sirius asked from the other side of the table.

My head snapped up to him in utter confusion because the last time I saw him he was too busy insulting Sev to care about his feelings. He laughed.

"We'll never get along, Abigail. Your brother knows how to hold a grudge like no other and I… Well." He cleared his throat. "He looked nearly dead when you told me it was the Cruciatus Curse."

So it was him I babbled to. Huh. "Mrs. Weasley's potions are already relieving the symptoms."

Harry, Ginny and Ron sniggered behind their hands.

"What?" I asked.

"You sounded just like him!" Ron laughed.

"Did not!"

"You did," Ginny said from next to Sirius. "Mrs. Weasley's potions are already relieving the symptoms," she mimicked and then laughed.

I rolled my eyes and sipped the juice. Pig finally came to settle down on Ron's shoulder which meant Dumbledore was here. I had no idea how Albus managed to calm the owl before he was even in the room, but I was glad he had stopped flying around. Everyone else noticed too and fell quiet just as he came into the room. Fawkes was with him which was highly unusual.

"Evening," Albus said and sat at the end of the table. He quickly surveyed everyone and then frowned. "Severus?"

"Upstairs," I replied. "Tom nearly killed him."

There were a few gasps because people who hadn't been here when we arrived had come for the meeting. I looked down at my cup and decided I needed a sip.

"Abigail, what do you do?" Minerva asked firmly.

My cheeks flamed so I hid behind my hair and very quietly said. "I… uh… rugby tackled him."

Harry instantly burst out laughing but I didn't think anyone else heard. Then, when he could nearly breathe again, he turned to me and asked, "You _rugby_ _tackled_ him?"

"Abigail!" Minerva exclaimed and then her lips went so tight and pale they became a thin, nigh on non-existent line.

"He was going to kill him!" I defended slamming my cup down on the table.

"You didn't – you didn't yell at him did you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," I snapped. "And I'm not going to apologise for it. I won't! All that matters is that Sev is alive so that he can kill me himself."

And was it so weird that I was looking forward to getting a hiding from him? I knew that as soon as he was well enough he'd yell at me and it was then that I could stop worrying about him because then I'd know he really was going to get completely better.

"Excuse me, but what the bloody hell is a rugby tackle?" Ron asked.

"I knocked him aside, rather forcefully," I simplified.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I shrugged.

"And Miss Granger?" Albus asked.

"Sitting with him," I said.

"I have a list of the muggle dead," he continued in a sombre tone which made Ron's smile drop. "Ten altogether. Four of them children."

My heart sunk and I felt a lump forming in my throat but I swallowed it down.

"Lucy Bell's was also killed."

"Katie Bell's mum?" Harry anxiously asked.

Albus nodded. "And Alastor is in a bad condition along with Dedulus, Nymphadora and Aberforth."

"We have to do something!" Sirius snapped and banged a fist on the table. "We can't just let them get away with this!"

There were murmurs of agreement from pretty much everyone, even Albus looked like he wanted to strike back. I was inclined to agree, but I knew the bastard that was Tom Riddle better than any of them so it was down to me to bring them all back down to earth.

"We don't even know why he attacked," I informed them to which I got shocked stares. "I'm not saying we shouldn't do anything," I quickly defended. "But maybe he did it so we'd make a move before we're ready. We need to think about this before we do anything apart from lick our wounds. Tom's effectively made it impossible for Fudge to deny his return to the general public which works in our favour. Don't you think we should focus on recruiting as many people as we can before he attacks again and scares people even more?"

I looked around the room and seeing that I had everyone's attention I carried on, for once not blushing. "He attacked children, and there's nothing more dangerous than a parent protecting their child. They're angry and will want vengeance, true? Well, better they took orders from us than blindly going out there and getting themselves killed!"

There was a long pause before Kingsley, dressed in dark blue robes, stepped forward. "She is right. We cannot rush our next move."

"Are you really telling us that _you_ have no idea why he planned this?" Sirius asked looking directly into my eyes.

"I heard about it from Sev. I'll make inquiries amongst the Inner Circle. Someone is sure to know."

"You're not going back to that house!" Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Not tonight!"

"He told us all to make ourselves scarce until he summons us next. Even the Malfoys aren't there," I shrugged.

"Then this is our chance!" Sirius said with glittering eyes. "Strike while they're scattered! While they're weak!"

"Have you listened to nothing Abigail has said, boy?" Minerva hotly asked. "We can't act out now, it might be what he wants!"

"Anyway, I don't know where any of them are apart from the Malfoys and we need information from them," I told him.

"Find out where the others are and we'll decide what to do from there," Albus said. "Whilst you're here, Kingsley, Tonks told me she has due cause to put Dolohov in Azkaban."

"I'll see to it," Kingsley nodded.

"Very well, I'll call another meeting when Abigail has the information," as people began to move around to me he said, "Your clothes are upstairs."

I hurried up there and found Hermione putting more stuff on Sev's forehead. I knelt down for a moment by his side and checked his temperature. It was still sky high.

"You can't put cold anywhere but his heart," I coached. "Cooling him too quickly will kill him."

She nodded.

"Hermione…" she looked up at me. "I might be gone for a while. He'll beg for ice and it'll be horrible, but no matter what he does you _can't_ give him any."

"I won't," she promised looking uneasy.

I hated saying what I had and if I was going to be here when he went into that stage I was going to hate seeing him like that, but there was no way I was going to make him worse even if it gave him quicker respite for a short time.

"He'll get to that stage in about three hours. I'll try and be back before then."

"Where are you going?"

I stood up and pulled my death eater clothes out of their trunk and quickly changed as I explained what had happened. She thought Sirius's reaction typical of him and chastised him even though he wasn't in the room.

On the way down stairs I sent Ron, Harry and Ginny up to keep Hermione company. They were looking for an excuse to get away from Hestia Jones who could talk the hind leg of a donkey anyway and looked relieved of the excuse to get away.

"Hey, Abigail, be careful out there," Ginny said. "And good luck."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! If you think you can sneak into another Order meeting you're sorely mistaken!" Mrs Weasley hollered up the stairs. "Come here right now, young lady!"

Ginny paled and paused, wide eyed.

"Good luck," I fervently wished her.

"_This instant_, Ginevra! And hurry up!"

That got Ginny moving and she scurried down the stairs perhaps thinking meeting her mother's demands would pacify her a little. I watched her go. Down below Fred and George watched too and even they looked pale. Beside me, Ron gulped.

"You know what? I think I feel safer going to search for Daddy Dearest's best mates," I muttered.

"Think I would too," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Hell hath no fury like Molly Weasley telling one of her children off," Albus said in slight amusement. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned serious. "Be careful. Should you find yourself in danger –"

"I'll get myself out of it," I said. "I'll see you later."

I hurried out the door and disapparated to one of the other Black homes which was where I knew I'd find at the very least Bellatrix if not Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. The house was hidden just like Grimmauld Place, but when I'd spent the year with the Malfoys I'd been taken to it for an afternoon. It was in the middle of nowhere and was actually a really beautiful little mansion, but it was now shrouded with darkness.

I pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped into a large entrance hall with a grand staircase winding up a huge stone pillar. Draco was walking up it and turned when he heard my footfalls.

"Abbie!" he exclaimed and slid down the banister to meet me. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded and shook my shoulders as soon as he was close enough. "You could have been killed!"

"Bella here?" I asked.

"No –"

"Then I thought it better that I risk my life, which he won't take, than let him kill my brother!" I snapped and weakly punched him in the shoulder with a shaking hand.

He saw how much I was shaking and looked me in the eye. "Occulate," he said softly and brushed some hair from my face. "You can't break down in those clothes."

I nodded and sucked it all in again. "I need to know where everyone is."

"Mum and Dad are going round giving them all medical care and getting told where people are as they go. If you give me your parchment I'll get them to let you know."

I fished it out of a pocket. "How are they?" I'd barely seen them when I was at the Manor.

"Fine. Severus?"

"He'll be alright. Better than Ginny anyway."

He frowned.

"She sat in on the meeting. Mrs. Weasley is probably tanning her hide."

"I hate to –"

I hissed in pain and clutched my left arm. I knew being called hurt, but never before had it hurt like this. I staggered to the ground and the only reason I didn't collide with it was because Draco guided me down to the floor.

"Abbie?" he asked. "You know you have to go."

"Yeah when he gives me a second to concentrate," I muttered.

But the pain wasn't abating at all, if anything it was getting worse and worse the longer I stayed down there. Draco saw this and pulled me up. He helped me stagger to the door and then propped me against a stone pillar. I squeezed my eyes shut and then spun on the spot.

As soon as I landed outside Malfoy Manor the pain lessened to just less than blinding which meant I was able to walk up the drive and into the house. Nagini was waiting for me on the stairs and was hissing parseltongue thinking I couldn't understand it.

"He's angry with you. You're lucky he needs you for your purpose. 'Twill be the only reason he keeps you now," she hissed with a smile in her voice if it were possible.

I walked into the meeting room and was immediately hit with a strong blast of the cruciatus curse. I doubled over and fell to the floor clutching my stomach which felt like it was being turned inside out.

_Never again will you challenge me, _he said in my head which was just as painful as the curse he was continuing to use. _Never again will I allow you off so lightly. _

"Forgive me," I rasped. "Please."

The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground outside the manor's gates. I breathed a sigh of relief and then headed back to Grimmauld Place.

I landed face first into the door. With no strength what so ever I banged a fist on it and croaked, "help."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 18<strong>**th**** December**

* * *

><p><strong>06:40<br>****12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London**

After enduring days of burning pain that I couldn't ignore, I awoke to see Abigail lying on the opposite bed, her face pale and her hand shaking. It seemed the Dark Lord had beaten me to nearly killing her for what she had done. When I was lying on that cold floor all I had wanted was for her to come and help me, and she had. I just hadn't meant by rugby tackling him. I didn't remember much from that night, but nearly laughing and then thinking "I'm going to bloody kill her if he doesn't first!".

I sat up. Someone yelped. It was Ronald and he was doing homework.

"Bloody hell, sir! I didn't think you were awake," he said and put the book aside. "I'll get Mum."

"You'll stay exactly where you are, Mr. Weasley," I nearly snapped because my head was starting to pound.

"Sir?"

"Would you subject anyone who had been nearly killed by the cruciatus curse to your mother's care and fussing as soon as they awake?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No. Here's some water." He walked over and passed it to me. I drank it quickly and immediately felt better. Then he sat on the edge of the bed I was in and looked at my sister. "Bloody mad your sister. She let us and Dumbledore see her memory of that night in the pensieve. Then he made her apparate when he was hurting her through the mark and… She slept for two straight days when she got back and has been off her food since worrying about you."

"I'll soon remedy that," I gruffly told him. No wonder she was pale. I kicked the edge of her makeshift bed.

It scraped across the floor waking her instantly. She whipped her wand out and looked around the room.

"Sev!" she exclaimed and threw herself at me.

Had I not been leaning against the headboard she would have knocked me over. I should have berated her there and then for her suicide stunt, but I decided I didn't really care about that at the moment just so long as she was alright and in my arms. I ran a hand through her hair, suddenly not caring how long it was, and kissed her head. She was safe. I could relax now.

I held her tightly and let her sniffle on my shoulder for a while. Ronald walked out and quietly shut the door behind him.

"If you ever do anything that stupid again…" I said but didn't finish. I hadn't even been able to muster up a threatening tone.

"You'll know I haven't lost my Gryffindor idiocy," she joked.

"Oh, Abigail," I sighed. "I'm glad you're alright."

That was when a lump came to my throat. I really didn't know what I'd do if she ever turned up really not alright. After losing Lily I knew it would be the end of me.

"Don't even think about dying," I growled as a tear slipped free.

She cast a silencing spell around the room and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm fine, Sev," she soothed.

As soon as she said that I couldn't hold it in any longer. What this war was doing to us was not fair. Every day was a battle for survival and it had ripped her childhood away and… If I could end it now I would. I'd go straight out there and end it all no matter the consequence to me. All I had ever wanted was for her to be safe, but she'd risked her life to save mine because I had been weak and unable to do anything. I was her brother, the man who raised her, she was not supposed to save my life. I was supposed to save hers. Never had I wanted her to risk herself like that for me.

And all this was because of one twisted, hate filled monster who didn't care about anyone or anything. There was no reason for this war that he could possibly justify and…

I was so afraid we wouldn't be able to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>09:00<strong>

"Ready to go to breakfast?" she asked.

I lifted my head off her shoulder and looked at her incredulously.

"Well?" she demanded.

I huffed. "If we must."

"Good," she brightly said. "But you may want to fix your blotchy face before we do."

"For once, Abigail, I am beyond caring," I told her and shooed her off me.

She got up and skipped to the door. More slowly I got up and felt how weak I was. My knees threatened to give way and my right arm shook even though I let it hang limp at my side. She smiled and got something from the other side of the door. It was a walking stick.

"Fred and George got it for you," she said.

I rolled my eyes but took it anyway and hobbled to the door. It was going to take a month or two to fully recover from this I could tell and that meant I was going to be teaching with a walking stick which was not going to do my feared professor persona any good unless I hit people with it, but I was not going to go that far.

Getting down the stairs felt like another form of punishment and I fell heavily onto the long bench at the table in the kitchen. The majority of the Weasley clan was sat around sleepily eating breakfast. Harry was looking a little more alert and Hermione was reading the morning paper as she made tea at the unit.

"They don't think the train or tracks are going to be repaired in time for the new year," she said.

"Do you have to read that so early?" Bill yawned.

"Oh, look! Last night Kingsley put Dolohov in Azkaban where he will receive the dementors kiss," she continued.

"Well that's one less Death Eater to worry about," Mrs. Weasley cheerfully said.

"Not for long," I muttered.

"Severus!" Hermione instantly squealed and threw herself at me to hug me from behind.

A little awkwardly I patted her arm. "Kindly stop strangling me."

"Oh!" she gasped and let go. "Sorry! Black tea?"

"Hot milk and honey, if you would."

"How are you feeing, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I hated being called 'dear'. I was not a dear, I never had been a dear and I was not going to turn into a dear no matter how many times she called me it either .

Gruffly I replied, "As well as can be expected."

Hermione put a mug down in front of me as well as a plain scone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 24<strong>**th**** December**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London**

"Is she still giving you the silent treatment?" I asked Ginny in a whisper as her mum walked by without saying morning, but greeted everyone else.

Apparently Ginny had argued right back when she was told off and had told her mum that she was being ridiculous and that her dad would let her sit in and that she really was old enough and she was a lot more sensible than any of her brothers, maybe except Bill, so why shouldn't she be allowed into the meetings, especially when everyone told her what had been said anyway. She said that she hated being coddled and that she'd fought back with the rest of us when the train was attacked and held her ground better than some of the seventh years and that there was no way she wasn't going to get involved in the war.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I meant what I said. I'm not going to let someone get hurt for me!"

"I know. Just… Ginny, please be careful."

"I will," she nodded.

"Are you and Snape staying here for Christmas?" George eagerly asked and sat himself next to me.

"His name is Professor Snape," I firmly told him. "And since he's not well enough to apparate anywhere I'd guess so," I replied. Then I remembered who he was and who his brother was and gave him a side long glance. "Why?"

"Good question," Mrs. Weasley put in with narrowed yes.

George pretended to be put out. "I guess we won't pull any pranks then. We had a really good one for Dad as well."

"Speaking of tomorrow, has everyone wrapped their presents?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sloppily," Harry bashfully smiled.

"There is a spell for that you know, Harry," Hermione and I said at the same time and in the same tone, even though Hermione had done hers by hand.

"Some of us who are still sixteen still have the trace," he cheekily informed me.

Once breakfast was over we were all set to work making sure we had everything ready for tomorrow (again) making final decorations even though the house was 'much to miss-happen with holiday frivolities' according to my brother, of course. I had managed to talk Mrs. Weasley out of putting mistletoe anywhere but over where she was going to be sat next to Mr. Weasley, but I was still itching to take it down. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Then we all helped out getting the Christmas day sideboard ready. It was in the main lounge (mistake) and was floor to ceiling filled with drinks, biscuits, fruit (like any of that was going to get eaten) pies, tarts and everything else sugary that you could think of and then we had to put our stockings at the ends of our beds and fill each others with the little presents we got for each other. You wouldn't think it, but we were kept busy doing all that from the moment we started until after dinner. I had a feeling that it was just Mrs. Weasley attempting, and succeeding, to keep us buys and out of Sev's way. Whilst he liked the holiday when it was just me and him and the Malfoys, but having the nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, who ever else was going to turn up and at least seven familiars and Kreacher, it was probably a little too much for him, especially in his state.

Though he wasn't screaming in pain anymore, he was well dosed up with pain relieving potions and still had to mentally suppress a lot of it. It made him constantly tired, clumsy and grouchy which I couldn't say I blamed him for. After my run in with Tom's pain giving ritual I was still a little clumsy at times and always tired out before the end of the night.

He did have his colour back. What little of it he had to begin with anyway.

Still he went to bed early. I went not long after.

* * *

><p><strong>21:00<strong>

"Are you alright?" I asked when Abigail came up to bed early too.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh and flopped onto her bed. She yawned. "Long day that's all." She sighed again. "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

I wondered why she was even asking because she already knew the short answer. "Do you mean to ask if I am looking forward to a day filled with rambunctious Weasley males who are also love struck and blind to all else, to a fussing Weasley matriarch, Potter's incessant flirtations with Miss Weasley, dealing with that arrogant excuse of an auror Black and not to mention one, or possibly both, of the Dumbledores descending upon the house without so much as a by-your-leave?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

I sighed and surprising myself I said, "Strangely… Yes. I believe I am."

"Really?" she asked in a high voice that made me wince. "What happened?"

"Being entombed here and forced to rely on all of them for help at some point," I said softly and without a hint of anger after a moment of reflection.

Though staying here had been taxing on the senses, I found that I actually didn't mind the noise and business of all the occupants of the house. There was always something going on and someone to talk to if I wanted to. True, I hadn't really talked to anyone apart from Abigail and Hermione, but… Well… There was a family here and I'd been graciously welcomed into it.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"You've gone soft."

"Your horrid fault."

"Oh really? This coming from Mr. I could get used to Mrs. Weasley's cooking? You've gone soft. Round the middle."

"You… cheeky… impertinent…"

"Looks like the Battle for Middle Girth is going on there."

"If I could move!" I warned. "Battle for Middle Girth indeed."

"You know what, now sounds like the perfect time to go for a shower," she said and scurried into the bathroom giggling to herself.

ay. She said that she hated being coddled and that she'd fought back with the rest of us when the train was attacked and held her ground better than some of the seventh years and that there was no way she wasn't going to get involved in the war.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But I meant what I said. I'm not going to let someone get hurt for me!"

"I know. Just… Ginny, please be careful."

"I will," she nodded.

"Are you and Snape staying here for Christmas?" George eagerly asked and sat himself next to me.

"His name is Professor Snape," I firmly told him. "And since he's not well enough to apparate anywhere I'd guess so," I replied. Then I remembered who he was and who his brother was and gave him a side long glance. "Why?"

"Good question," Mrs. Weasley put in with narrowed yes.

George pretended to be put out. "I guess we won't pull any pranks then. We had a really good one for Dad as well."

"Speaking of tomorrow, has everyone wrapped their presents?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Sloppily," Harry bashfully smiled.

"There is a spell for that you know, Harry," Hermione and I said at the same time and in the same tone, even though Hermione had done hers by hand.

"Some of us who are still sixteen still have the trace," he cheekily informed me.

Once breakfast was over we were all set to work making sure we had everything ready for tomorrow (again) making final decorations even though the house was 'much to miss-happen with holiday frivolities' according to my brother, of course. I had managed to talk Mrs. Weasley out of putting mistletoe anywhere but over where she was going to be sat next to Mr. Weasley, but I was still itching to take it down. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Then we all helped out getting the Christmas day sideboard ready. It was in the main lounge (mistake) and was floor to ceiling filled with drinks, biscuits, fruit (like any of that was going to get eaten) pies, tarts and everything else sugary that you could think of and then we had to put our stockings at the ends of our beds and fill each others with the little presents we got for each other. You wouldn't think it, but we were kept busy doing all that from the moment we started until after dinner. I had a feeling that it was just Mrs. Weasley attempting, and succeeding, to keep us buys and out of Sev's way. Whilst he liked the holiday when it was just me and him and the Malfoys, but having the nine Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, who ever else was going to turn up and at least seven familiars and Kreacher, it was probably a little too much for him, especially in his state.

Though he wasn't screaming in pain anymore, he was well dosed up with pain relieving potions and still had to mentally suppress a lot of it. It made him constantly tired, clumsy and grouchy which I couldn't say I blamed him for. After my run in with Tom's pain giving ritual I was still a little clumsy at times and always tired out before the end of the night.

He did have his colour back. What little of it he had to begin with anyway.

Still he went to bed early. I went not long after.

* * *

><p><strong>21:00<strong>

"Are you alright?" I asked when Abigail came up to bed early too.

"Yeah," she replied with a sigh and flopped onto her bed. She yawned. "Long day that's all." She sighed again. "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

I wondered why she was even asking because she knew the short answer. "Do you mean to ask if I am looking forward to a day filled with rambunctious Weasley males who are also love struck and blind to all else, to a fussing Weasley matriarch, Potter's incessant flirtations with Miss Weasley, dealing with that arrogant excuse of an auror Black and not to mention one, or possibly both, of the Dumbledores descending upon the house without so much as a by-your-leave?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

I sighed. "Strangely… Yes. I believe I am."

"Really?" she asked in a high voice that made me wince. "What happened?"

"Being entombed here and forced to rely on all of them for help at some point," I said softly and without a hint of anger.

Though staying here had been taxing on the senses, I found that I actually didn't mind the noise and business of all the occupants of the house. There was always something going on and someone to talk to if I wanted to. True, I hadn't really talked to anyone apart from Abigail and Hermione, but… Well… There was a family here and I'd been graciously welcomed into it.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"You've gone soft."

"Your horrid fault."

"Oh really? This coming from Mr.-I-Could-Get-Used-To-Mrs.-Weasley's-cooking? You've gone soft." She snorted, "Round the middle."

'Soft round the middle'? Who was she calling 'soft round the middle'? "You… cheeky… impertinent…"

"Looks like the Battle for Middle Girth is going on there."

"If I could move!" I warned. "Battle for Middle Girth indeed."

"You know what, now sounds like the perfect time to go for a shower," she said and scurried into the bathroom giggling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Ha! Computer is finally finished having a hissy fit with the internet and I can get this out! YAY! I hope you like this chapter and liked the last one I put up not so long ago. Please leave a review! <strong>

**Next time... IT's CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (Sorry a bit of _Wizard_ seems appropriate lol) Other stuffs will be happening too and there will be hilarity on Christmas morning I promise you! **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**


	47. Monday 25th December 1996 – Tuesday 7th

**It's been a while so for any old readers who might be following this still...**

**Draco has been dragged into the war with orders to kill Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione and Ron know that he and his parents are good because they can all occulate. Abigail failed to get the Philsospher's stone and was nearly killed for it, but she recovered. The D.A is working around Umbridge and Moody is no longer the DADA professor. **

**Hermione has a dog called Lupo. Lynx's cubs are called Loki, Apollo (mostly he just gets called Pollo) and Erebros. **

**In the last chapter Voldemort ordered an attack on the Hogwarts Express as it dropped everyone off in London for the Christmas holidays. Severus organised it and so was punished for Harry living. Abigail stopped Voldemort killing him by effectively rugby tackling him and got a dose of Cruciatus in return. They're currently both recovering... It's now Christmas morning... **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 25<strong>**th**** December 1996 – Tuesday 7****th**** January 1997**

* * *

><p><strong> Monday 25<strong>**th**** December 1996 **

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning<br>Severus and Abigail's Room  
>12 Grimmauld Place<br>London  
>England<strong>

For the first time ever I opened my eyes before Abigail. She was lying on her side holding my hand. That's right, she pulled me out of a nightmare just by holding my hand. I smiled and squeezed her hand. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Merry Christmas, Sev," she softly said.

"Merry Christmas, Abigail," I replied just as softly.

"Sev?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be a good day today."

"You haven't opened your presents yet."

"I was waiting for you."

I forced myself to sit up. It was easier than yesterday. Even reaching for the stocking was easier than I had imagined it would be. For some reason it was full. I frowned. Abigail was smiling at me.

"Seems even the twins are used to you being around now," she said. "Oooh, look a pygmypuff!"

I looked over to her. She was holding one of those ridiculous balls of fluff. This one was yellow with beetle black eyes.

Suddenly something jumped out of my stocking (Mrs. Weasley had insisted that I have one) and landed on my arm. It was a black pygmypuff with dark green eyes. I groaned. I did not want one of these and I knew _exactly_ who to blame for this. Together the small creatures began to hum and tap dance. Abigail softly laughed.

Then they bit us. It wasn't painful even though they only had small fangs and we both yelped in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" Abigail asked.

Before I could answer light, pale but distinctly there, emanated from the creatures and encircled each of us. I felt a tingle pass through my body but it brought a feeling of safety. Then the two circles of light linked up and I could feel something in the air that was distinctly _Abigail_. It was like joy and excitement underscored with determination and hope.

"What on earth…"

Another strand of light snaked into the room and linked up with ours. It was filled with kindness, determination, bravery and intense loyalty.

"Hermione," we said together.

From the room directly above we heard a soft gasp. Then she came down the stairs and knocked on our door. Hermione's head poked around it. She was still bed-kempt and looked a little tired, but she was excited. She came all the way in and sat on the edge of Abigail's bed.

"What do you think they are?" she asked.

"You don't have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well…" she nervously began. "They seem to all be able to link themselves to their owner and with each other. And, and… It's like I can, uh, 'feel' you too."

"Didn't Mrs. Weasley need blood to make that clock of hers work?" Abigail asked and looked at me.

"Quite possibly," I said and then looked to Hermione. "Are you suggesting that Fred and George have created creatures which will allow us to known when people within the link are in danger?"

"I think so."

"Did they work?" two voices asked as the door was flung open.

Fred and George were practically bouncing on the balls of their feet but they hung back from actually coming into the room.

"What precisely are they?" I asked.

"They work just like the clock Mum's got," Fred said. "Only they can move around. We thought that might be better for you guys under cover."

"That way if it's really bad they can get out so the connection isn't found. And they can come back later to see how you are," George said. "They can't read your minds or anything and no one in the circle can either. It's all dependant on the puff you see."

"Yeah. So when one knows their person's in trouble the others will too and the circle will let the other people know too." He hesitated. "Trouble is it only works when they can see you. So you and Abigail have to take them to Death Eater meetings if you want us all to know how you are."

"How many is 'all of us'?" Abigail asked for me.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, us, Mum, Dad, Ginny, Bill and Charlie. Then Harry is also connected to Sirius and Remus, but you two aren't. There's a bunch of circles all connected by one or two people from each. Dumbledore and Aberforth are connected to all of them and we think Fawkes can actually talk to them, understand them at least."

"Everyone in the Order has one," they said together.

"That's…" Abigail started.

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped up to hug them. "How did you do it?"

"Well…" they immediately began to brag.

"If you're going to make loud noise kindly do it somewhere else," I said.

They walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>I looked over to Sev at the same time as he looked over to me. Both of us were thinking the same. Somehow we had to get Draco, Lucius and Narcissa puffs too. We'd link them to us, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Albus. We just had to be discrete about it. Fred and George didn't know about them. I wished they did to make this all easier, but the fewer people who knew the better.<p>

Sev looked down at his puff with more appreciation than before. I really wanted one for Lynx and one for each of her cubs too. My puff climbed up to my shoulder and hid in my hair. I smiled and turned to the rest of my stocking. I got a chocolate frog and some paper which was charmed to fold itself into small animals and fly or scurry around the room. Pollo, Loki and Erebos scampered after some of them and then fell to chasing each other and staging mock fights.

Severus had some spiced chocolate and a powdered potion ingredient of some sort.

"Breakfast!" Ms. Weasley hollered.

I helped Sev up from his bed since he was still really stiff in the mornings and then passed his cane to him. It had been decorated with tinsel, green and silver in some attempt to keep him happy, by I don't know who. He just rolled his eyes and then followed me down the kitchen.

Snow lay in drifts and piles all over the place but not in the middle of the walkways and it was enchanted to fall from the ceilings. Flickering flames danced in the holly and tinsel and there was mistletoe in every door.

"Porridge or toast, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Severus.

I contained a laugh. My brother was not a dear.

"Porridge if you don't mind," he replied.

"Abigail?"

"Same please."

"Ok, you sit yourselves down, no need to ware yourselves out already. Go on off you go!" she fussed.

* * *

><p>"You look better this morning, Severus," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. He smiled. "The Christmas spirit must be affecting you."<p>

"I believe it must be," I muttered.

"Miracles do happen," the mutt muttered over his tea.

I ignored him in favour o pouring myself a cup of tea and sipped it. "I believe your miscreant sons should be congratulated, Mr. Weasley."

"Well we never!" the said at the same time from directly behind me.

"I think we should retire now," one of them said.

"I think you're right George. We'll never be able to top this!"

"Oh do go and sit down you two," Mrs. Weasley softly scalded. "Look, here's your breakfasts."

"Thanks, Mum!" they said at the same time.

I drank some more tea.

"Molly might get on at them about school work," Arthur said, "but they are brilliant aren't they? They've been working on the puffs for nearly a year with exactly this in mind."

"Diligence I would gladly have seen in my classroom."

"We still passed though."

"In the end."

"Sit. Down. Misters Weasley," I told them because they were directly behind me again.

As the day drew on Molly, Arthur and Black prepared a huge feast for all those in the Order who were coming over for the meal tonight. Ginny and Hermione helped and Harry, Rona and Abigail sat in the kitchen talking with them. I spent a chunk of time in the library knowing that I was expected to be present for the meal and wanted to rest. I left the door open so that I could still hear the happiness that was drifting around the house.

The doorbell eventually rang. I got up to answer it and to my intense surprise found Neville Longbottom stood on the doorstep. He was bundled in winter gear and had a bag of presents clutched in one hand and a larger present in the other. He was fighting nerves and immense sadness. I wondered why his grandmother wasn't with him.

"P – Professor!" he gasped.

"Mr. Longbottom," I said cordially and stepped aside.

He just stood there.

"Before you catch your death, Mr. Longbottom."

He stepped inside.

"Would you care to explain your unexpected presence here?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"My. My uncle, Sir. Death Eaters killed him at the platform and…"

"My condolences. If you wish for distraction your friends are down in the kitchen. If you prefer somewhere quite to sit you may come into the library."

The door opened and someone stepped in crashing into me. It was Minerva.

"Oh, Severus, I – Mr. Longbottom?" she asked in shock. "What on earth are you doing here? Where is your grandmother?"

He looked to the floor and tears flowed freely from his eyes. "She died from injuries she got at the platform. Yesterday."

"Oh you poor boy," she said and put an arm around him. "Come into the library."

We all walked in and I softly closed the door. Longbottom took my seat and Minerva the other. I conjured one for myself.

"I'm sorry about your uncle as well, dear," Minerva said to him. "Had I known before I would have come to speak to you."

"I know you were busy, Professor," he said and managed to swallow back his tears.

"Where have you been all holiday?"

"Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore said I could come here for a couple of days if I wanted to."

"That's all very well but what about the summer? I know you don't have any family left."

He bravely shrugged his shoulders and held the larger present close. The label flopped over and I saw that it was for his grandmother. I didn't know the relationship that they had, only guessed that the woman wanted him to be exactly like his parents. Still, she had raised him and been there for him. Love could still blossom in relationships like that. I should know.

"I'll sort it, Neville, don't you worry about a thing. If we can't sort some sort of independent living situation out you can stay with me if you'd like?"

He looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "Really?"

She smiled. "I could use a young man around the house to straighten up my picture frames and fix the fence."

"Of course, Professor, whatever you say!" he said excitedly. Then he turned small again. "I'm sorry, Professor. I just… I guess I didn't want to be alone and…"

She patted his arm and smiled softly. "Now if you're feeling better I dare say your friends are making a nuisance of themselves somewhere?"

I snorted. "Under the watchful eye of the Weasley Matriarch? They're preparing dinner at the moment."

"Perhaps Molly will let you cook," Minerva told him. "I'm going to fetch myself some tea, I'll show you the way. Would you like anything sent up, Severus?"

I shook my head. The door bell rang again. This time it was Miss. Tonks. She was still a little bruised from fight had had an arm in a sling, but otherwise she looked ok.

"Wotcha, Professor," she winked and kissed my cheek. "Mistletoe," she said and pressed something into my hands. "For the headache."

"For once, Miss Tonks, you have made decent use of your intelligence," I said downed the potion in one.

"Severus," Moody nodded and stepped in a moment later looking perfectly fine. "For the head ache," he said but passed me a bottle of Ogden's finest instead of a potion.

I shut the door only to have to open it again. This time it was Heista Jones and she gave me some camomile tea to 'sooth away your worries'. Then Dedulous Diggle came in with a headache potion. He quickly scurried into the living room.

"What is this a joke?" I muttered to myself.

I took the gifts up to mine and Abigail's room and then supposed I should eat something so headed down to the kitchen.

"If you two – Oh, Severus!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Sorry, but those _boys_! What can I get for you?"

"I believe I am capable of making myself a sandwich," I said and moved over to the only space on the unit which had been left clear.

There was a pre cut loaf of bread out as well as meats and cheeses that had already been started. I made a simple sandwich and went to sit at the table. Minerva was sat there with Hermione showing the teenagers – Abigail, Harry, Ron, Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Weasley – how to play a muggle card game. I sat next to Miss Weasley and looked over at the cards.

"Oh I get it!" Ron loudly said. "You've got three fours, a queen, king and ace of spades and you're out for two."

"Exactly," Hermione said.

"What other games are there?" Miss Weasley asked. "Isn't one of them called bullshit?"

"Ginervra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley snapped and turned round with a dripping spoon in her hand.

"That is what the game is called," Hermione said. "But some people call it cheat."

"I should think so."

"Molly, the gravy," Arthur said sending a wink to the table as his wife turned round.

"Cheat is so much easier," Harry said.

"Well, I suppose we can play that and then rummy. Care you join us, Severus?" Minerva asked.

"Certainly."

Miss Weasley yelped and spun around somehow nearly falling off the bench. She blushed but sat straight and didn't bother apologising which was nice because people apologising to me even when it was my fault was getting wearisome. Another deck of cards appeared from somewhere and were shuffled into the deck that Minerva already had and they were passed around.

"Oooh, Seamus taught me how to play Irish snap!" Hermione suddenly gasped. "We _have_ to play that!"

Minerva smiled. "If have fond memories of that game."

"Are you good?"

"Oh yes."

Everyone decided we were to play that first instead and it took some explaining but once the rules were known it became a fast paced game. There was a little blood spilled when Harry and Ron dived in to say Snap at the same time as Hermione who had nails meaning that we abandoned proceedings for a few moments meaning everyone had time to shake out stinging hands and smooth out joints which had been bent the wrong way. Harry seemed to be in the most pain as his hand was nearly always down first.

"Are you really… Oh never mind," Mrs. Weasley huffed when she saw that we were going back to the game even though the boys had been injured. "Being encouraged by their professors too…"

"Ready?" Minerva asked as she picked up her cards. "Who's - Aurgh!" she screamed when her cards exploded.

For a second we were all silent, starting at her soot covered face in shock. There were remnants of cards floating down around her like pieces of burning confetti. Then we all burst out laughing, even me.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later…<strong>

"Are they not finished yet?" someone asked.

I tried to breathe, but it wasn't happening yet. My sides hurt, I had tears streaming out my eyes and no one was helping with the situation. Min had laughed too but had since given up and had been passed a damp cloth with which to clean her face and was now sat with a cup of tea which somehow made it funnier. I was bent over double resting my head on the table and holding my aching sides.

A few moments later the laughter began to die down.

"Something amusing happen?" Albus asked.

Which only set us all off once more. This time the laughter only lasted for five minutes before we once again all became too exhausted to even breathe properly.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"This one I believe is best reserved for the pensieve," Sev said.

"You wouldn't?" Min asked in a scandalised tone.

"We couldn't have the dramatic effect lost now could we?" I asked.

Neville held a damp cloth out to her. "You missed a bit, Professor," he said and tapped his cheek.

"Neville!" I groaned.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You weren't going to say anything?"

"No," I said with a smile. "Would have driven her insane when people looked at her funny."

"Just what everyone needs on Christmas day," she said.

"Dinner's done," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, Harry, call everyone down."

They walked over to the door and then hollered, "Dinner!" at the same time really loudly.

Sirius cringed. "The painting…

"Filthy blood traitors! Unworthy mudbloods in my house I will not stand for it! You should be –"

"_Shut up!_" ten people roared at the same time.

And that was the end of that.

"Eh," Sirius said jovially. "Serves the old hag right. Now, where did that delicious looking leg of lamb go."

"Don't worry we'll save you the bone," Severus said.

Sirius would have snapped something back if it weren't for Remus laughing heartily and pushing him away.

"Oh, really, Severus, must you?" Minerva asked in an exasperated voice.

He shrugged and got up to get some food. I walked over to join him but Albus intercepted me.

"Have you ever seen Severus laugh that much?" he asked.

"Have you ever seen _anyone_ laugh that much?" I asked back. "I know you're curious, I am too, but today I'm just going with it. I'm glad he's happy."

"Me too," he said and walked with me over to the food line. "How has your day been?"

"Really nice. Yours? How's Aberforth?"

"Getting along just fine. He might come later just for a little while."

"I'm hiding the wine and ale from you," I said. "Three in the morning you two stayed up 'til!"

I got my food and sat next to Harry who was looking at Sev with his head tilted to the side.

"You know, he's more like the Severus Snape who came to pick me up than he used to be," he mused aloud.

"I bet it was really confusing when he stared picking on you in class, huh?" I asked.

He sighed and looked away from my brother. He was in discussion with Mad Eye about how to turn whatever they were passing between them into a potion ingredient. Both were absorbed and Sev looked relaxed. He was in his element and I could see excitement kindling in his eyes.

"You know, he looks more relaxed with everyone. Why do you think?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I thought he'd shut himself away when everyone else arrived, but he's used to you lot now."

"It's only taken a few years," Harry smiled.

"Yeah," I said with a relaxed sigh. "He's finally learning people skills."

"Harry, Abigail," Ron said and forced himself between us. He looked pretty serious which was rare for him so we both leaned closer. "Neville's grandmother just died yesterday."

"Oh no!" I gasped. "Oh no,"

"He's in our room just now, Harry, and is going to be sharing with us for the rest of the holiday."

"Sure, that's great," Harry said with a little excitement and then more seriously asked, "How is he doing?"

"Not to great. I went up there to show him where he'd be sleeping, I figured he was just here to stay safe you know. Thought his gran might be doing something for Dumbledore for the next couple of days, you know. But then he just started crying, totally freaked me out. I mean, have you ever seen him cry? He gets, well used to get, shit from Snape but that never… Well he just starts cryin', right, and I'm stood there thinking what the bloody hell do I do? So I asks him what's wrong he said that his gran died.

"So I sits next to him and he tells me how she gave him permission to stay at Hogwarts and visit whenever he wanted and he's been going every day for a couple of hours. He said he's been seeing his mum and dad too. They were tortured to insanity by a Death Eater, he didn't say which one –"

"Bellatrix," I softly interjected. They both looked at me. "Frank and Alice were tortured by her a couple of years after the last war. Bellatrix, Rodolphus her husband and Barty Crouch Junior were convinced that the Dark Lord was still out there somewhere and they were convinced that Frank and Alice knew. They didn't, but Bella wouldn't accept that. They've been in St. Mungo's ever since."

Harry frowned. "How do you know?"

"Sev told me when I was learning about his Inner Circle."

"Wow. Poor Nev don't get a break does he?" Ron asked.

"Does he want a mug of chocolate or anything?" I asked. "He hasn't eaten all day."

"I already asked. He said he just wants to be alone for a little while," Ron replied. "Can't say I blame him."

* * *

><p><strong>22:00 <strong>

I slowly opened the door. Neville was sat staring listlessly at the wall.

"Neville?" I softly asked.

He blinked a few times and then looked over. He stared at me for a moment. "Oh, hi, Abigail."

I stepped in and closed the door. "Ron told us what happened. I'm really sorry."

He nodded just once. I wondered what to do for a moment. I crossed the room and sat next to him on the bed. There was an unwrapped present on the bed and there were a few more in the bag on the floor. The label had his name on it in loopy writing. I sighed and felt my tears well up, but he didn't need to see me cry. I sat on the bed and flipped the label over on the other present. It was for his gran.

"Chocolates?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Want to open them and eat them? It might be a nice way to say goodbye."

He shook his head. "I can't. It… It only just happened."

I reached over and put my hand over one of his shaking ones. "Hey, it's ok. But as soon as you want to, if that's what you want to do, you do that. And if you want me or any of us to be there, no matter what time, we'll be there ok?"

He nodded and managed a smile. "My parents remembered me this time," he said. "And Mum saw that I was upset and she gave me a hug."

"That's great!" I said truly meaning it.

He smiled again this time fully. "She still doesn't understand that I'm her son, I don't think and that's… well it's not alright, but I got a hug! An actual hug! I'm going to go back tomorrow. I might get another."

"I hope you do. Do you want any of us to come?"

He shook his head. I could understand that. If my mother suddenly came back from the dead I wouldn't want to share her with anyone.

"Ok. We're all here for you, you know that?"

He nodded. "I was thinking about coming downstairs."

"Everyone's winding down now so it's quieter."

* * *

><p><strong>23:15 <strong>

Abigail quietly walked into the room. I told her that I was awake so that she didn't have to make an effort to be silent. She spent a few moments in the bathroom and then padded over to her bed and lay down with a sigh. Loki hissed at her a little.

"Well get off my bed then," she muttered and pushed him onto the floor.

He tried to climb onto my bed but I pushed him off.

"Did you hear about Neville's gran?" Abigail asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"It's terrible," she said quietly.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yeah," she smiled, I could hear it in her voice. "I'd kind of hoped Charity might pop by for a little while seeing as she knows where we are though."

I didn't reply for a moment because I'd been kind of hoping the same thing for a little while whilst I was downstairs too. "She has a niece and nephew now, remember? She's with her family."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You've been pretty happy all day."

I shifted onto my side to face her. She rolled over. "I nearly died," I began. "_You_ nearly died, _twice_…" I struggled with words for a moment because laying my heart out bare was still something I wasn't good at, even with Abigail. "Everyone in this house has been here for both of us… They've… looked after… me. It is not something I am accustomed to. I believe I have finally realised that…" I took a breath, "That although our mother is dead I have family amongst them."

She smiled softly. "Oh, Sev, you've always had family with them. Why did it take so long to realise?"

"I do not like to talk of it, but… I did not grow up in an… _ideal_… environment."

She nodded in understanding. "Just so long as you don't go soppy in the classroom or we could have a real problem on our hands. We'd have to get the veretserium out to convince everyone that it really is you," she teased. "Hell, _I_ might need convincing!"

I chuckled softly. "Don't cuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 26<strong>**th**** December**

* * *

><p><strong>10:00<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**12 Grimmauld Place  
><strong>**London  
><strong>**England**

"Albus!" Sirius yelled as soon as he stepped out of the floo. "Albus!"

"He went back to Hogwarts, what happened?" I asked.

"Fudge has been murdered."

"What?" one of the twins asked. I didn't bother trying to work out which one.

"Where? How?" I asked.

"His office. It was a private meeting, as far as we can tell with a civilian. We've got the woman in custody. Do either of you recognise her?" He thrust a sketch at me.

It was a blonde woman with black eyes and thin lips. Her nose was slightly wonky and her jaw was set tight.

"No," I said and passed the picture to Abigail.

"No," she said and passed the picture back. "I should probably tell Tom, right?" she asked me.

It was obvious that he was going to contact at least her some how as soon as he knew but I still hated the timing. And she was right, she had a wrong to rectify and this was a good way to do it. Never had I told her to go to him, and I felt sick doing it, but it was the only thing I could do. "Yes. You may as well blurt it out if he doesn't know," I told her. "It won't take long and one of them will tell him that Black was there."

She nodded and then went to get dressed.

"Details, Black," I demanded.

"Well, the wisenmagot and the mugwumps decided to put Scrimmeagour in charge. It's not official until Dumbledore gives it the ok, but it's already pretty much accepted. I have to go find him before Moldywort finds out. That's all I know," he hurried and disappeared back into the floo.

"Do not, _do not_ tell Abigail when she comes back down," I enunciated by the pack of Gryffindors I was surrounded by.

At that moment she hurried into the room and took some toast that was meant to be Miss Weasley's breakfast, quickly gave me a hug and hurried out.

* * *

><p><strong>10:10<br>****Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire  
><strong>**England**

I ran down the path, scoffing toast, to the house and threw open the doors.

"Father!" I called into the silent house. "Father!"

"My Lady?" Draco asked hurrying over from the lounge.

"Where is my father?" I asked.

"Sleeping at present I believe."

I left Draco where I was and 'excitedly' made my way up the stairs as noisily as I liked. I didn't care if he was asleep, this felt like a little bit of payback.

"Father!" I called again and hurried down the hall to his room.

I banged on the door a few times because there was no way I was going in there unless absolutely necessary. It was yanked open and he was stood there in just a dressing gown – weird – looking furiously at me. "You dare wake me after failing at the plat –"

"Fudge is dead!" I grinned.

He slammed the door in my face. I actually blinked at it for a few moments before I could even move. I knew he was unpredictable, but I hadn't expected that. Then again I hadn't expected to ever see him in a dressing gown.

"Father?" I asked more tentatively. For a moment I was wondering if he was doing a happy dance.

The door opened more genially this time. He was also fully dressed and there was a mad delight in his eyes. I stepped back from the door. He walked out.

"A fortunate event," he said.

I walked along side him. "You did not order this, Father?" I asked.

"No. However every occurrence like this is to be taken advantage of. How long ago did you find out?" he asked.

"Moments before I arrived. I do not believe the aurors have known long either. Black asked if I recognise the suspect and had little other information," I said. I knew the system well enough and prayed that Dumbledore had finalised everything already.

"Excellent," he hissed and hurried down stairs.

Draco was still in the foyer. He stood straight and alert when he saw us.

"Draco, fetch me your father. Tell him that the plan we discussed last week must be implemented immediately," Tom commanded.

Draco quickly bowed saying 'yes, milord' and hurried off. Tom and I went into the lounge to wait. Draco ducked in to say that Lucius had left and was then quickly dismissed. Tom just as easily grew edgy. Because Abigail Riddle did everything to help her father I had to distract him from his pacing.

"A game of chess, father?"

"Why are you back?" he suddenly snapped.

Lucius was stood in the doorway. He didn't bother being afraid of Tom's temper. He strode into the room and slammed his cane down on the coffee table. "Dumbledore was already there when I arrived and had already finalised everything for Rufus Scrimmeagour to take over. Our people – useless idiots the lot of them," he said in clipped tones, "had no idea what was happening even though _they were in the very same building_."

Slowly I turned my eyes to Tom. He was shaking all over, his fists clenched, his lips tight. All the windows smashed outwards. He turned to Lucius.

"Bring them to me," he demanded. "You," he pointed at me. "Get back to the Order. Learn all you can. Come back tonight with Severus."

"Of course, Father," I said and swept out.

I caught up with Lucius just as he stepped outside. Neither of us said anything all the way up the drive. When we were out of the wards we slowed to a normal paced walk.

"You delayed a few minutes?" he asked me.

"Not long," I shrugged. "Quickly asked Sev if I should come to 'keep my cover' and then dressed. I'd not long got up myself. You delayed too?"

"Only moments. Together, Abigail, we have averted disaster," he said with a smile. "I must go. I suggest you wait for the Evening Prophet to come out. You'll be able to show him the public reaction."

"Good idea," I said and disapparated.

I got back to Grimmauld place and headed straight to the kitchen since I'd been gone all of ten minutes.

* * *

><p>"Well?" I demanded as soon as I saw that she was ok.<p>

"Us one them nil," she said with a grin. "The Death Eater idiots in the building hadn't managed to assemble themselves in time. Didn't even know about Fudge until Tom sent Lucius and he got delayed by the public entrance. Rufus Scrimmeagour is the new Minster for Magic," she announced.

There was a collective sigh around the table.

"We have to go back later with news, Severus, I'm thinking we might be able to stretch it until after dinner. I'm going to change."

She came back down a few moments later and got her self a drink. We'd all been quiet waiting for details which Harry wasted no time in demanding.

"Details, Abigail! We want details!" he said. "Tell us everything!"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, well I arrived and had to wake him up. He answered his bedroom door in his dressing gown –"

"Everyone who was eating or drinking – Harry, Ron, Hermione, all the Weasley children and Longbottom – choked.

"Perhaps not every detail," I said for all their benefit.

"You guys don't need obliviating as much as I do. Trust me. So I told him, he kinda grinned and sent Lucius Malfoy to make sure the Death Eaters knew at a guess and to get one of their lot in power. That's all that happened. I was only there for a five, ten minutes before Malfoy came back ranting about 'useless idiots'. Tom told him to take them all to the manor, probably for punishment. When we go back, Sev, he wants details."

I nodded. "Until then we wait for news. You need to get a start on your homework."

"Do I have to?" she winged. "It's boxing day!"

"Yes, well unless you want a box round the ears…" I said not meaning it at all. She knew that I was serious though.

"Oh fine," she grouched and went to bring some down.

"I suppose I should start mine too," Longbottom said with a sigh and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>18:30<br>****Kitchen**

There was a full Order meeting being held. The only people who weren't here were Sirius and Kingsley who were still dealing with the aftermath of Fudge's murder. Albus sat at the of head table as always. Minerva was in her infamous dark green robes and looked like she'd been busy all day.

Severus and I had already brought all the people who hadn't heard yet up to speed and we were now waiting for Albus to start. He was quickly eating, as was Minerva.

"Well," Albus began a few moments later and then dabbed his lips with a napkin. Then he cleared his throat and had some of his drink. "Disaster has been delayed for a while at least. The person who did it wasn't working with Voldemort. She killed him so that a new minister would be chosen, one who wasn't going to keep everyone in the dark."

"You're sure Rufus Scrimmeagour sides with us?" Emiline Vance asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

An owl tapped on the window. Someone let it in and a copy of the Evening Prophet was dropped on the table by Albus.

"Read the article aloud if you would, Abigail?" he asked.

I reached for the paper and unrolled it. "Minister for Magic Dead, New Minster – Scrimmeagour," the title read. "This morning at precisely nine fifty Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was found murdered in his office after a meeting with suspect Tabitha Gillywand. Aurors were immediately on the scene and an emergency meeting of the wizenmagot and mugwumps was called to quickly replace the minster before dark forces could instil one of their own.

"The suspect has since been convicted of murder and is to receive the Dementors Kiss upon her arrival at Azkaban prison at approximately seven pm.

"The new Minister for Magic is ex-Head Auror Rufus Scrimmeagour. Today he made this statement in the Atruim of the Ministry –

"What has happened here today is a tragedy for the British Wizarding community. Minister Fudge has, until recently, led the ministry fairly and diligently, however his fear of the Dark Lord Voldemort clouded his judgement when he most needed it to be clear and sharp. I would like to assure the public that under my leadership the Ministry will fight against Voldemort's forces. No longer will people be kept in the dark about what is going on around them, no longer will they have to guess and no longer will they be kept in the dark!

"Voldemort is _back_. Even Fudge had to admit that in the end. But I never doubted it for a moment when Albus Dumbledore first told us all. This ministry is a war time ministry and I will lead us as such. No more hiding from the truth! No more cowering in the corner! No more pretending!

"Listen to the wireless at six forty, Voldemort. Listen to the wireless."

Remus scrambled for the unit and grabbed his wireless and Mrs. Weasley actually called her children down. Remus turned the wireless on, but didn't have to tune it. Screimmeagour's voice came loud clear, his voice echoing as if he were stood in the Atrium as he might well be.

"I have a message for you Voldemort and it is this: When the day of the final battle comes our forced will meet with yours head to head and on that battle field we will take no mercy. We will meet you with strength and determination and though we may find ourselves outnumbered we will win.

"Oh you might have darkness on your side, you might have superior forces, but you are driven by desperation and _fear_. We will meet you on that day and we will be driven by conviction and the desire to do what is right to do what is good. We will fight in memory of all those you have killed and for those we love. Where darkness is light always prevails and the light is with us! You will have no where to go, no where to hide. Even if you run and abandon your followers we will scour these lands searching for you and we will not stop. We will find you and we will kill you.

"So I ask the people to stand by me as brothers and sisters. We must purge the land of this evil darkness. No longer be afraid to say his name. It is _Voldemort_. Use it, show him that you are not afraid. Band with me and you will ensure that we will be victorious! He will be gone and we will be free!"

There was a resounding cheer from all gathered at the Minister's side and people all around Grimmauld Place's kitchen cheered to.

Me? I turned to Sev who was looking at me with the same concern as I was looking at him with. Would open war be coming sooner? Would Draco have to kill Dumbledore immediately? What was Tom going to do in retaliation?

When people began to settle down again Albus resumed the meeting.

"This is all very well," he said, "But make no mistake, this will not make our job eas –"

"Now, Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Fred and George are only going to –"

I looked over to the door. Mrs. Weasley was trying to make Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Hermione leave, but they were arguing.

"I only let you in because you would have heard that some other time and the better to get it over with! Now go!"

"But –"

"Ronald," Albus calmly said. "Do as your mother says."

They all slumped and calmly walked out. Ginny slammed the door behind them shaking the whole house. We all sat in silence for a moment.

"Well," Remus said. "I guess none of us will be going anywhere alone any more."

"If it is avoidable," Albus said. "Attacks will likely be more frequent and more volatile – Nymphadora, you _must_ make sure you know who is on our side in the Auror office."

"We've got a pretty solid idea already, we got it covered," she replied.

"Good. Remus, when you do your rounds take at least two people with you to keep watch. Fred, George –"

"No, absolutely not!" Mr. Weasley said before his wife could. "They're still students!"

"Who can ensure we have a constant supply of pygmypuffs," Albus calmly replied.

"Oh, well…"

"We'll get right on it," the twins said together. "How many do you need?"

"What are you on about?" Mad Eye asked.

They launched into an explanation of what the creatures did and how it all worked. It took a couple of minutes.

"We've got some for everyone here, shall we get them?" Fred asked.

"Good idea."

They raced upstairs while people talked about the little creatures. They came back down a moment later with a couple of huge boxes.

* * *

><p>I watched as the little creatures were passed around and created their circles with one another. Some crawled into pockets, others into hoods or moved around to sit on shoulders. Most jumped onto the table to scamper around as well as they could and take advantage of the freedom they had whilst it lasted. I thought they looked a little ridiculous given the setting and the severity of what we were doing and talking about. They were literally palm size balls of fluff with big feet and glittering eyes. If I didn't know what they did I would have said they had no place here.<p>

As it was they might save all of our lives.

"As ingenious as these creatures are," I said to them, "They need to be made to work more like your mother's clock. If they are seen and the connection is made it will give us away."

"We're working on it," George said. "It's more difficult than it looks."

"We keep getting close but then they die," Fred said. "We're not sure why, we'd appreciate some help if anyone has any ideas."

"I made the clock, I'll give you my notes and things," Molly said. "Though I'm not sure what good it will do with live animals."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, Mum," he replied.

"I would like a chart of who is linked to who, if you have one," Albus said.

"Well we have one, but it won't make much sense to anyone but us."

"Give it to Hermione," Abigail said.

"Make a couple of copies," Albus said. "We'll keep one here and I'll have one."

Abigail and I shot out of our chairs. Fear welled within me, probably her too, but it wasn't ours, it was Harry's. It was ice cold and dangerous. Then I could feel Hermione and Ron's fear too.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she burst through the door. "It's his scar!"

I was already at the door hurrying up the stairs, Abigail was hot on my heels and Albus wasn't far behind. We hurried up the stairs and into his room. He was collapsed on the floor, his body thrashing even though he was being pinned down by Ron, Longbottom and Miss Weasley. Blood was oozing from his scar. Abigail helped pin him down as did I.

"He needs to occulate," Abigail muttered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was just standing there and then he collapsed," Miss Weasley said nearly sobbing as she wrestled with an arm.

"The pain will –"

Harry stilled.

"Harry?" Miss Weasley asked and then began shaking him. "_Harry_?"

"He's unconscious," Albus said. "All he needs is rest."

Ronald grabbed his sister who wasn't listening much and dragged her away. She fought against him the whole way there, but then forced herself to calm down when Ron sat her next to him on the bed. He looked pale and worried too.

Had I been stronger I would have lifted Harry onto his bed, but even just running up the stairs had tired me. I lead leaning against Abigail so that I didn't slump onto the floor. Albus levitated him there instead. Abigail flinched.

"Sev, we have to go," she said.

I nodded and forced myself to stand.

"Neville, get his cane would you?" she asked him as she guided me to a bed. Then she flinched again.

"We need to –"

"He can fucking wait," she snapped and sat me on the bed.

She knelt in front of me and searched my pockets for my puff and eventually found it somewhere in my jacket. She pulled hers from behind her ear and gave them to Hermione. She flinched again. Longbottom passed me my cane. The decoration was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>19:15<br>****Meeting Room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire**

The meeting had already started when we arrived. We walked in whilst the Dark Lord was pressing the importance of Albus's death upon Draco.

"It will be done, My Lord," he said.

"And when he is dead, My Child, you must ensure your place within the Order is not compromised," he said to Abigail.

I grimly thought that she wasn't even going to have to act if I actually had to kill him.

"I will ensure that it is done, Father," she said and sat down. She kissed his cheek.

"Why are you both late?" he asked.

I heavily sat in my chair.

"Emotional Gryffindor Order members did not want me to leave," she said.

I looked at the members of the inner circle. All those who worked in the ministry – Yaxley, Dolohov, McNair, Goyle and Crabbe – were all injured and weaker than me from their punishments. One of McNair's wounds was still sluggishly bleeding. Bellatrix grinned at them.

"Tell me, Child, who is the new head of the auror department?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"And he is the deputy minister?"

"Yes."

"Predictable. Severus what are the Order planning?"

"How to keep each other safe," I replied.

"I see, I see. And recruitment?"

"Is a focus, My Lord."

"As expected."

"When will we make our move?" Bellatrix asked.

"When Dumbledore is dead. Until then we must lie low, recruit people of our own. What is the ministry doing?"

"Ensuring the general public is on their side," Lucius answered. "I was not able to determine their in house plan."

"Severus?"

"Albus instructed me to stay away from the ministry," I lied.

"Find out! Somebody will find out and tell me _tomorrow_! Go, all of you," he snarled as he swept out of the room.

Chairs scraped along the floor and people quickly left.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 27<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>13:00<br>****Study  
><strong>**12 Grimmauld Place**

"No, Longbottom, use your head. Monkshood essence explodes if you mix it with powdered gurdy root! Are you trying to have me mistake you for Seamus Finnegan?"

"N – no, Sir," he stammered.

"Well, you're going the right away about it!" Sev snapped. "Begin again. No, don't help him, Miss Granger, he won't have you to whisper over his shoulder in the exams. Abigail, sit _down_."

"I'm… going to the loo," I carefully said.

"Fine," he muttered.

* * *

><p>I hurried out. "I told Mrs. Weasley this was a bad idea," I muttered.<p>

For some reason the thought it had been a good idea to get Sev to supervise us all do our homework and help with it. She was out shopping at the moment so I suppose her intentions to keep us all busy were in the right place, but it would have been better if she just allowed us all to do our own things. None of us were going to make a nuisance of ourselves, well, maybe apart from Fred and George.

Part of the problem with Sev was that he was tired from all of the activity yesterday. He wasn't showing it, but I was a little tired too and he was weaker than I was. He'd been out and about all of Christmas too.

When I got back into the kitchen I took my place and I leaned on my hand and looked down at my essay. It was about half done, but my brain was hurting. Looking over at Harry and Ron who were doing transfigurations work. They were only a couple of paragraphs in and were pouring over their text books with varying degrees of interest and concentration.

Hermione had already done all of her homework so she was sat reading a book with a mug of hot chocolate.

I looked down to my arithmancy book and found the formula for the equation I was doing. I completed the next step and then did the rest in my head. I wrote the answer down and after that was quickly able to finish the essay. Then I moved onto divination. I had to write and essay about whatever we wanted. Wonderful. It also had to be ten feet long.

"What?" I asked shrilly. "That can't be right!"

"_Abigail_," Sev snapped.

"I'm _so_ using pictures," I muttered and began to draw a large cup and saucer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1997<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 6<strong>**th**** January**

* * *

><p><strong>11:00<br>****Platform 9¾  
><strong>**Kings Cross Station  
><strong>**London  
><strong>**England**

I was actually on the train. Merlin it was nice. There wasn't a trace of the battle on the platform or in the train which had both been fully repaired. I slouched in my seat and sighed. Hermione smiled knowing what I was thinking. Lynx had left a few days ago to teach the cubs things as they made their own way up to the castle. It would probably take them a week to get there so it was just Lupo taking up all the room on the floor this time. He looked a little put out without company.

"Shall we begin planning the next D.A. meeting?" Harry asked. "I want to move onto proper duals soon."

"Alright, but let's go over a few things this time to get everyone back into the swing of things," Hermione said.

* * *

><p><strong>11:25<br>****Staff Room  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

I settled in a comfortable chair with a much needed cup of tea. The whole Weasley/Granger/Potter/Longbottom/Snape brood had their homework done and it was all to an Outstanding level. I had to now sit in a boring staff meeting but this time I wasn't so bothered.

Abigail was on the train. For the first time in a while she was going to be allowed to get to school normally. Even though it was only a small thing it felt like a weight was off my shoulders.

"Albus told me what happened," Filius said as he came over. "How are you feeling?"

"I currently feel like a ninety year old who has just run a mile," I sighed.

"You hardly look in a state to teach."

"I will have to manage," I replied. "Here comes Minerva, do you think we need to slip something into her tea?"

I watched as she made her drink and converse with Pomona with a smile and laugh. A few pieces of parchment passed between them and then Minerva walked over.

"Is there a particular reason you are both looking at me expectantly?" she asked.

"No," we both said and shook our heads.

"Hello – Severus!" Charity gasped. "What happened? You look awful!"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with," I told her. "Though I dare say some of what you see is shock that Albus does not have appeared to anger our resident lion."

She gave me a look that clearly said this was not over but sat down. "Well, that is a surprise," she said calmly. "Normally he's thought up a new stupid idea even if only to tease you with, Minerva."

"Oh good, everyone's already hear," Albus said from the door with Lupin by his side.

"What is he doing here?" I muttered.

Charity slapped my arm.

"Thanks to our new minister all the educational decrees have been abolished and Dolores is no longer a part of our staff. I'm sure she'll be missed –"

There was an almost unanimous scoff around the room.

" – and Remus has agreed to come back to teach."

The wolf found a seat near the edge of the room with Professor Sinstra. Albus sat next to Minerva.

"However, I believe we will still have to keep an eye on members of her inquisitorial squad. They may not have power anymore, but I'm sure they'd like to see the back of the D.A," he continued. "Apart from that I believe it is business as normal unless anyone has any issues they'd like to discuss?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Then I shall allow you all to go about your business."

Everyone began to move. I planned to go straight to bed, however Charity got that look in her eyes which said she wanted to talk right now.

"If you are going to berate me at least allow me to sit in comfort," I said and walked out leaning heavily on my cane.

Fortunately there was a staff shortcut down to the lower levels of the castle. It reduced the amount of stairs I had to go down and how long it took the get there by about half. Still I was shattered by the time I got to my lounge. Charity guided me to my chair and tried to help me sit down.

"I can manage," I firmly told her.

She didn't let go of my arm until I was sat down anyway. Then she took my cane from me and propped it next to the fire.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing you –"

"No, Severus. I want an answer!"

I growled a sigh. "He expected Harry to be kill. I was punished."

"How?"

"That," I said tightly, "is none of your concern."

"The _hell_ it's not," she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Perhaps because I've spent the holiday putting my maximum effort into recovering. I assumed Albus would inform you."

"_Albus_?" she asked incredulously. "You expected _Albus_ to tell me? Let me get one thing straight with you Severus Snape," she said and leaned down so that we were eye to eye. She put her hands on the arms of my chair so that there was hardly any space between us. I could see every fleck of blue in her angry eyes and feel her breath on my face. She smelled like apples and cinnamon with a floral undertone. "If anyone has a responsibility to tell me when you're injured it is _you_. Not Albus, not Minerva, not Abigail. _You_," she growled.

"I'm going to be fine. Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I – Why…" she stood up and looked at me for a moment in disbelief. "Because I happen to care about you. A lot. I –"

"You shouldn't," I said bluntly. "It will get you killed."

"I don't care, Severus!"

"You should."

"I will never stop –"

"Don't say it," I snapped. "Do not say another word!"

"Fine," she said and threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. Sulk down here, be alone." She strode over to the door and slammed it closed behind her.

I growled a sigh and banged my head against the back of the chair.

She came back in five minutes later and sat down without invitation. "Was Abigail hurt?"

"Yes," I said without opening my eyes. "She stopped the Dark Lord killing me –"

"He nearly killed you?" she asked in an altogether too high pitched tone. "Severus you can't go back there!"

"I have to."

"You can't! What if he does kill you?"

"Then I won't have been good enough at my job," I blandly replied.

She gasped and then quietly asked, "How can you speak so calmly of your own death?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She'd gone statue still in her chair and was looking at me with wide, afraid eyes which were threatening to spill tears.

"There's no need to cry I'm not dead yet –"

A sob escaped her lips.

"Pull yourself together, woman," I growled.

She turned away from me and covered her face with her hands. I sighed and tried to force myself out of my chair, but apparently Apparating over here had been a bad idea and my body was getting pay back.

"Charity, come here," I said.

"I'm fine," she sniffed.

"Just come here would you?" I said.

She shook her head and dashed from the room.

I sighed again. "Well done, Severus. Well done."

* * *

><p><strong>18:00<br>****Hogsmeade Station  
><strong>**Hogsmeade**

"What are they?" Neville asked looking at what used to be an empty space at the front of the carriages where horses should go.

"There's nothing there, mate," Ron said.

"Thestrils," I said.

They all stopped to look at me. For a moment all I could see was Rowle dying and the blood pouring from his wounds. Then the Thestril blinked back in. It was a skeletal Pegasus basically, but with leathery skin instead of fur and feathers. It was completely black save for the white eyes.

"Only people who have seen death can see them," I said softly. "Let's just get to the castle."

We all got into a carriage and it pulled off. Neville and I were quiet the whole way up to the gates and then up to the Entrance Hall. As soon as I stepped foot inside I was attacked by a fierce hug from Charity.

"Severus told me you were hurt," she said eventually. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," I said when she let me go. "I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you."

"Abigail I – oh, you're only going to say the same as your brother. Go and get dinner," she smiled.

I hugged her again and then hurried off to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 7<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>11:00<br>****Professor Lupin's Classroom  
><strong>**Defence Against the Dark Art's Tower**

We all sat down in our seats grinning, waiting for Remus to come into the room. He did so with a spring in his step.

"What are you sitting down for? Chairs away and wands out!"

"Awww yes!" Ron grinned while a bunch of other people cheered.

Even the Slytherins looked excited even though they weren't supposed to like Remus at all. We pushed our desks to the side of the room and gathered in the middle of the floor.

"Let's split into pairs and we'll do a few spells that Umbridge should have taught you in your OWL year. Tomorrow we'll move onto non verbal spells. Ok, begin with taruntacula, just, be careful and don't get too over excited. Once you've done that you can do reducto."

* * *

><p><strong>J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter<strong>

**Please leave a review or a PM. As ever if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask!**


	48. 48 Friday 23rd May 1997

**Friday 23rd May 1997**

* * *

><p><strong>19:15<br>****Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Dungeons  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

"Severus!" Hermione called. "Severus, I found it!"

I came out of the kitchen and she thrust an open book at me.

"The way to not kill Dumbledore."

I looked down at the book and my heart went cold. Oh, god, if anything was going to ensure that Abigail hated me this was it. I fell into a chair. It was real, it was happening.

"Tell no one," I growled at her.

"But Abigail –"

"Especially not her," I darkly said. "We still need as spy among us. The only people who can know are you, me, Draco and Albus. Do you understand?"

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes.

"You cannot give away what you know. Not to anyone, no matter how bad things get. Once Albus is thought dead the Dark Lord will move swiftly. You, Harry and Ron will not be able to stay at school after the ministry is under his control. When that happens you will have to go into hiding, the same place that Albus is. Until then, it will not be long, you must live with this awful truth."

She nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I know," I said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me, Hermione, promise me you will not let Abigail do anything stupid."

"I promise. When is all this going to happen?"

"Tonight. Abigail is talking to him now. He will figure out what is going on quickly enough. The wards around the castle will drop and Draco and I will apparate out of here. The paintings in Albus's office will ensure that someone puts them back up. Do not leave this room for forty minutes. You have to make everyone believe you know nothing of this."

"I will," she said and hugged me. "Oh, God, Severus. Be careful. Please be careful."

"Just look after Abigail. Make sure she does her exams. Look after her."

"Severus?" Draco asked from the door.

He'd told me earlier he was going to come over to discuss his latest plan to try and not kill Albus. He stepped in and closed the door. Hermione let go of me and wiped her eyes. I gave him the book and opened it to the right page. He read it and paled.

"When?" he asked.

"Now. Do not even give a sign that you know it's not going to kill him. You'll be able to fix it with Abigail later."

"Alright," he nodded.

Hermione launched herself at him. He gratefully hugged her back.

"We must go," I said. "Forty minutes, Hermione."

She nodded. "Be careful."

Draco and I left the room feeling nothing. We said nothing as we made our way through the castle and up to Albus's office. Only when we were about to open the door did I stop him.

"I must do it so that I have the Dark Lord's complete trust," I murmured to him.

He searched my eyes for a moment but then nodded. I opened the door and stalked in.

Abigail looked around in her chair instantly knowing that something was wrong.

"Severus?" she asked. Oh, god she was going to…

"Move," I told her holding my wand out.

Her eyes went wide and she paled. "Severus?"

Albus stood up from his chair in confusion for just a moment, but then he got a really calm look in his eyes. "Miss Granger never found –"

"I know, old man," I snarled. "Did you honestly think that I followed you?"

"No!" Abigail screamed. Draco strode over and tried to pull her out of the way. She fought back. "No! Get off me! Draco, get off –"

"Silence!" I snarled at her.

She froze, eyes wide and spilling with tears. She was hardly breathing and she was trembling all over.

"You _stupid_ girl. When I tell the Dark Lord –"

"He will kill you for even suggesting it. Severus, please!" she begged. "This isn't you! Whatever he said to you or has done, you know Dumb-er-Dore will –"

"Oh save your pathetic snivelling. I may have indulged you with tears when you were a child, but only so this fool would believe I love you and wanted you to side with the light. Get out of the way!"

She pushed Draco off her and walked towards me. "You'd have to kill me first," she growled. "I don't know what happened to you, but if you want to lay a hand on Albus you're going to have to go through me and that will earn you the most painful death he has devised yet. Think on that for a moment. Severus, please… Please _don't do this_."

I grabbed her arm and thrust her at Draco.

"Severus," Albus began, "think about what –"

"_Avada kedavra_," I whispered.

"No," Abigail faintly whispered.

Paintings ran from their portraits all over the castle. Draco dropped Abigail and she stayed there, she stayed there looking up at me with complete devastation in her eyes. Devastation, disappointment and pain. Betrayal.

My heart broke. She hated me, oh she didn't feel it now, but as soon as the shock wore off…

"You… You traitor!" she yelled. But that wasn't as painful as when she whispered, "_Coward_!"

I worked harder than I ever had before to keep my gaze cold and unfeeling. Oh how I wanted to fall down on my knees by her side and tell her the truth. I wanted to scoop her up into my arms and tell her that it would all be ok and that none of this was real. I wanted to stop her pain and make her smile and laugh again.

Suddenly I was at Malfoy Manor. My perfect mask slipped back into place and we strode through the gates.

We found him sitting down to dinner with Bellatrix.

"It is done, My Lord," Draco announced.

They both looked up from their meals.

"Dumbledore is dead."

The Dark Lord smiled and cackled a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore's Office<br>****Hogwarts**

Arms closed around me. I had no idea whose they were. I had no idea what time it was or how long I'd been sat on the floor hardly able to breathe for the despair that was crushing me. I hadn't even been able to cry. I was just staring at nothing, numb. Even as people came into the room I had no idea who they were or where they'd come from. They were speaking but I couldn't… I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Dumb-er-Dore was dead.

My brother killed him.

"Abigail," Minerva said.

"I'm going home," I said in a surprisingly steady voice.

"I'm not sure that's a good –"

"I'm going home. Are the wards back up?"

"No."

I disapparated. I landed in Severus's room. The clock said it was ten past eight. It seemed so much later than that.

There was a picture of us on his mantel piece. It had been taken here. I was four and he was reading me a story. There wasn't much movement in the picture, just the turning of a page and Sev putting his head a bit closer to mine. It was calm and it felt so homey and loving it broke my heart.

Lies. It had all been lies.

And I'd fallen for them and believed him and I'd been so happy. I was convinced he loved me.

I picked the picture up and sat on the edge of his bed hardly able to see for tears. It wasn't just Dumb-er-Dore I'd lost tonight, it was Sev and Draco too.

Hermione came in eventually. I'd tucked myself under Sev's coveres and they smelled exactly like him – potions ingredients, fresh air and old books. For a few seconds at a time I was able to trick myself into believing that he was here telling me it was all going to be alright. I could actually hear his voice and feel his hand rubbing soothing circles into my back, but then I saw it again.

He cast the killing curse. He used it on Dumb-er-Dore. He _killed_ him.

Then he ran.

"Oh, Abigail," Hermione sighed and began crying too.

* * *

><p><strong>20:00<br>****Meeting Room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire  
><strong>**England**

The Death Eaters laughed and cheered when they heard the news. Draco and I stayed silent, more regally pleased. We knew that we had both gained ground with the Dark Lord now. Lucius and Narcissa joined in with the others. Bellatrix cackled with delight.

"My child, Severus," the Dark Lord said, everyone became silent, "is not suspected?"

"No."

"Excellent. Excellent," he went quiet for a moment. "We will allow them to mourn him. Then we will allow time to begin to think they are safe. Then," he grinned. "Then we will take over the ministry. You have a way to communicate this back to my child, Severus?"

"Yes, My Lord. It will be a few days before the castle will lift the lockdown, but as soon as I am able I will inform her."

"What will the Order do now?"

"They will go into hiding. The old meeting place will be abandoned. They will have moved already."

"With the ministry soon to be in our hands we have little to fear from them, My Lord," Bellatrix said.

"They will be flushed out, Bella," he promised. "As will the mudbloods. When they arrive at Kings Cross once I have the ministry under my belt we will intercept them and throw them all in Azkaban!"

There was another round of laughter and cheering.

"When the new school year begins, Severus you will control the school. Amycus, Alecto, you will teach dark arts and muggle studies," they grinned none too pleasantly. "Dolores Umbridge will be reinstated to over see punishments.

"Draco, I assume my child has told you my plan for her?"

"Yes, My Lord," he said a little uncertainly.

"You have proved yourself worthy to… _assist_. Go, prepare yourselves."

We all left the room. I swept out of the house and down the gardens. People were talking all around me, but I tuned the majority of them out.

"Go to the cottage, Draco help your mother prepare it," Lucius said. "I will see you soon."

As soon as he was close enough I grabbed hold of his robes and disapparated. We landed in my childhood home, I wasn't sure which room. I didn't care.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Oh what does it matter?" I asked in a defeated voice.

I slumped to the floor. Numb. I was numb with the knowledge that my sister, the person I loved most in the world, hated me and would hate me until this war was over. If I died before I could tell her she'd hate me forever. If she… if she died before I could tell her she'd go to her grave hating me. She'd never know.

And the look in her eyes! Oh, God, the look in her eyes was seared into my heart never to be forgotten. How I wanted to forget it, shake it, push it to the back of my mind, but it refused to move. Even now with my eyes open I could see them. So green and beautiful, but filled with more pain than anyone should ever be allowed to feel.

Traitor, she called me. Coward.

If only she knew! If only I could go back to the castle. I'd battle my way to see her. Of course it would be easier if I told everyone, I'd get to her that much sooner, but I wanted her to be the first to know. I wanted her to be the first to learn that I was not a traitor, that I was still on _her_ _side_. But would she listen? The things I said to her! She'd never forgive those.

_"You _stupid_ girl"_

_"Oh save your pathetic snivelling."_

_I snarled at her. _

But worse than that when I snarled fear made her freeze. Not fear over what was happening. She was afraid of _me_. I'd promised Ma that I'd look after her but what was I doing? I was breaking her heart and destroying her world.

If she believed those things what she going to do? Was she going to crumble? Was she going to refuse to spy? Was she going to get herself killed?

"You need to pull yourself together," Lucius said.

I sunk even further into my slump. What was the point in any of this when Abigail hated me?

"She will forgive you as soon as she knows the truth. You need to focus."

"Easier to kill me now."

"Severus," he barked and gripped my arms. "You need to begin planning! You know what the Carrows will do, what punishments Umbridge will give. You need a plan to protect the students, the staff!"

"There is no way!" I roared. "They will teach dark arts, teach that we must all hate muggles, punish them until they break and agree with everything! We've lost!"

"We haven't and we're not going to!" he yelled back. "Albus is _alive_!"

"If the spell didn't work? If I actually killed him?"

"Did you feel a part of your soul break off? Did you?" he asked shaking me.

"No," I said probably sounding astonished.

"Then we can _win_."

"Abigail," I cried not caring that I was breaking completely. "Oh, god, Abigail."

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see! Anyway, new chapter all thanks to 534667lc. Thanks for the review and follow! This chapter is for you! <strong>

**Next chapter in a couple of days :D **

**On a side note which has nothing to do with Harry Potter at all: Calling all VAMPIRE ACADEMY fans. If you don't know about the FROSTBITE film crowd funding campaign you need to check out the Official Vampire Academy Movie facebook page for more details. Without the money, Frostbite won't be made into a film. Go check it out! **


	49. Saturday 24th – Monday 26th May 1997

**Saturday 24th – Monday 26th May 1997**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 24th <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10:15<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**Spinner's End  
><strong>**Coketown**

I sat in a chair refusing to slump in it. Lucius was right. I needed to focus and plan. Abigial… Abigail would forgive me as soon as she knew the truth. Hogwarts needed me.

"Where is Albus going to go?" Lucius asked and put a mug of tea in front of me.

"Aberforth's probably. And Hermione, Ron and Harry," I said and then took a fortifying sip of… black tea. I grimaced and topped it up with milk.

"Foolishly close to the castle don't you think?" he asked in reply.

"Well, it would take a fool to look for them there, won't it?"

I didn't like any of the death esters, but none of them were idiots. Most were actually quite intelligent, but none would think to look so close to home for a man they thought dead and three poeple they were ordered to kill.

Lucius grinned. "I believe Abigail's Gryffindor nature is rubbing off on you."

I rolled my eyes.

"And the students?"

I sighed. "There will not be a lot I can do without being suspected."

"But as headmaster…"

"I suppose I could get away with overruling her punishments with my own in certain cases."

"You have to somehow warm Charity. They'll kill her for sure."

"I know," I sighed. "But she hates me now too," I worked passed the lump in my throat.

Since our argument in winter she'd waited up for me and Abigail when we went to Dearth Eater or Order meetings. After some of the worse Death Eater ones I'd helped Abigail drift off to sleep and then she'd still been in the lounge when I went to get myself a soothing cup of tea or hot chocolate. Before long she'd come to know which drink I needed and had sat with me. She'd never asked me to tell her what had happened, she rightly assumed I wouldn't tell her, but she distracted me and made me laugh.

Then she insisted on making sure I had food when I didn't go up for lunch or dinner because I was busy, she sat next to me at dinner and on a couple of occasions I'd sat next to her.

And last night when I was trying to sleep it hadn't been Abigail's voice telling me it was all going to be ok, it was Charity's.

And that was bad. I could not, would not drag her even further into this blasted war. She was too valuable. If I died Abigail would need her. If Abigail died she would be the only person able to stop myself from following her.

"Perhaps Minerva has come to the same conclusion and is making her hide."

"Perhaps."

"Did… Did you hear everything that was said at the meeting last night?" he asked a little uncomfortably.

"He chose Draco," I said. "I know."

"That," Lucius said, "is going to destroy him."

I sighed. "He told her once that if she was allowed to choose he wanted her to choose him. He won't hurt her."

"But he loves her!"

"I know," I sighed. "So perhaps he was offering out of jealousy too."

We both managed a chuckle.

"The only way it won't kill her inside too is if he lies about what happened," I said. "He could say that Hermione found a way but I went and killed him anyway. Something like that."

"That's all he will be able to say."

"At least she'll have him. What's this about a cottage?"

Lucius sighed and had some of his toast. "The Dark Lord does not wish to have a baby underfoot. He also says the sounds of sex will be distracting, make people wish to fulfil more…basic desires than do his bidding." He sighed again. "At least they will have more space to be themselves over there."

"Small blessings. What happened to Bellatrix's son?"

"Sent back to Durmstrang. He writes once a week. Bella misses him terribly and Rodolphus gets the blame. Their spats are quite amusing actually."

"I will be devastated if their arguments become more infamous than when I argue with her," I drawled.

Lucius laughed.

"And Narcissa?"

"She spends most of her time in the kitchen or cleaning. We get away sometimes."

"If you wish to bring her here…"

"This is your home, Severus."

"Hogwarts is my home. Has been since I was a child. This house could do with seeing some happiness."

"Then I will endeavour to do my best to fill it with happiness and –"

"Stop, I beg you."

He chuckled. "Are you well enough to be left now?"

"Go," I said. "Go and see your son."

A few minutes after Lucius left I supposed I had better make myself some breakfast and begin thinking properly about how I was going to run Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 26th<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11:00<br>****Severus Snape's Room  
><strong>**Snape Quarters  
><strong>**Hogwarts  
><strong>**Scotland**

"Abigail… Abigail... it's Dumbledore's funeral in a couple of hours," Hermione said.

I nodded into the pillow. Lynx nudged me with her head and then looked into my eyes. She was practically begging me to get up. I forced myself into a sitting position. The world spun for a moment. I hadn't moved from this bed since that night. Hermione had been with me the whole time.

"Come on, a shower and some food will do you good," she said.

"I'm not hungry."

"See how you feel after a shower."

Robotically, I got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom. I was still in my uniform. I stripped it all off and stood under cold water still in a state of disbelief. I turned the heat up a bit eventually and scrubbed, but only because I had to.

I got out and then went into my room to dress. The dress I wore to Dumb-er-Dore's party was hung up with a note on it. Apparently the students had decided to wear their costumes for the funeral. Fine. I pulled the dress on and walked out to the lounge.

Hermione was in there with Ron, Harry and Minerva. Min pulled me into a tight hug and sat me down in front of a plate of food.

"Not hungry," I said.

"Yes you are," she replied. "You haven't eaten since Friday."

I ate a sandwich and had some water. Lynx rested her head on my knee and Loki and Erebos sat next to her. Apollo curled up on my lap. I clutched him close.

Eventually I was made to go outside. It was too bright. I walked all the way down to where Dumb-er-Dore was going to be buried. I was made to sit in a chair.

Someone started speaking. I didn't hear any of it. Then people began to walk away. I stayed sat where I was. It hurt too much to move, almost too much to breathe.

"I lost Severus too," a voice said.

"And Draco," I whispered.

Slowly I turned to face whoever it was. To begin with I didn't recognise the blue eyes because they were red rimmed and dark circles like bruises hung beneath them. Then the blonde hair came into focus.

"You loved him didn't you?" I asked.

Since the New Year she'd spoken to him a lot and when she was in our lounge she endlessly flirted with him. He didn't flirt back, of course he didn't, but you could see it in his eyes sometimes that he cared for her a lot more than he thought he should.

"Still do," she said and burst into tears.

"Me too."


	50. Tuesday 10th – Tuesday 31st July 1997

**Tuesday 10****th**** – Tuesday 31****st**** July 1997**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 10<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>18:30<br>****The Burrow  
><strong>**Ottery-St. Catchpole  
><strong>**England**

The Weasley home was the new location for the Order meetings. Mad Eye was in charge of them now and the only person not old enough to join them was Ginny. Fred and George were full blown members now. Mrs. Weasley was not happy, but had resigned herself.

"Oh do eat something, dear," Mrs. Weasley fussed.

I stopped pushing mash around my plate and scooped a tiny bit into my mouth.

"She's hardly eaten since it happened," Hermione said.

"I can still hear you," I bluntly snapped.

"Oh, what can I get for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I burst into tears.

"Oh you poor thing," she sighed and pulled me into her arms.

"I just want him back," I cried.

"I know, dear," she soothed only it wasn't helping much. Nothing helped much. "Come on, now, Alastor wants to get the meeting started."

I nodded into her shoulder and sucked it up.

"There," she smiled. "Now drink your chocolate before it goes cold."

I nodded and turned back to the table and picked up my mug so that I didn't have to look at everyone. They'd looked at me with too much sadness in their eyes in the last meeting.

"Right, it ain't looking good," Alastor said in his gruff voice.

"It never does these days," Hermione said worriedly from my side.

"Abigail, you got anything?"

"Nothing new. I'll have to go back for my birthday."

"You'll do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley scalded.

"I have to."

"No you don't! You can stay here with us."

"Do you want to win the war or not?" I asked. "He's been keeping awfully quiet since the end of May and we need to know why."

"As soon as you find out, let us know," Alastor said.

"I will."

"But Snape –"

"Will have said nothing, Fred," I said in a bland voice, "if he values his life which I can assure you he does no matter how much he lied to all of us. I'll be fine. I'm Voldemort's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 13<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>17:47<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**Spinner's End  
><strong>**Coketown**

It was fortunate that no one in the ministry seemed to know where I was now living. It did make things rather dull, but at least I didn't have to spend all of my time shut up in doors. I just had to be careful when I went out. Not that I really went anywhere apart from Death Eater meetings.

The only other place I went to was the corner shop down the road. I left via the back door electing to travel down the river bank, slipping between trees and bushes. I was always in disguise. Even then I confounded the people I met. Today I was an old man with long grey hair and slightly browner facial hair. Black eyes changed to brown and I walked with a stoop and a cane. It was raining.

Long swathes of grass soaked my trousers and shoes, rain dripped into my eyes from the cap I wore. I detested being this wet.

Before long the dreary shop came into view. It was a family owned business and sold a little of everything one could need in the kitchen. There were small baskets near the door. The window was filled with merchandise so it was rather gloomy inside. I didn't mind. I'd grown up coming to this shop for sweets when I managed to find enough change down the back of my father's chair. I only ever dared look when he was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 31<strong>**st**** July**

* * *

><p><strong>09:00<br>****Dining Room  
><strong>**Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire**

"Everything is set, My Lord," Narcissa said.

"Good, I will call her back at lunch time. We will see her wed and then they will go to the cottage. You are excited are you not, Draco?"

"I am honoured to be chosen, My Lord," he replied with a bow.

"Sit, eat. A man must be strong when he marries and an empty stomach will not do."

We all sat down. I forced some fruit down my throat. This was going to be the first time I saw Abigail since May. I knew that here she was going to have to be a Death Eater and happy to see me, but I knew that beneath all that she hated the very sight of me. I prayed to whoever was listening that she wouldn't slip.

The Dark Lord excused himself early and went somewhere. We were the only ones in the house. We all stopped eating dropping our forks at the same time. I reached into my pocket and passed Draco a small bottle.

"To make it easier should you wish to use it," I said.

He took it with a shaky hand. "Are you sure I can't tell her the truth?"

"No. None of it." I said.

"Remember what we discussed," Lucius said.

Draco nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Noon<br>****Kitchen  
><strong>**The Burrow  
><strong>**Otterry-St. Catchpole**

My dark mark burned. I dropped the plate I was holding.

"Abigail?" Hermione asked.

"I have to go," I said and everything came into focus. I nearly fainted.

"Abigail!"

"God, I'm starving!" I groaned.

"Harry, get some chocolate cake would you?" Hermione asked. "I'll get Mrs-"

I shook my head. "I have to be there on time for this one. Tell her…"

"We know," Harry said.

"Thank you," I said.

I stood up, took the cake which I quickly began scoffing down my throat and hurried outside and out of the wards of the Weasley home. I didn't look back no matter how much I wanted to and disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

I wasn't sure I'd be coming back this time.

Severus was waiting for me outside the wards. My heart instantly constricted, but I put a brave face on.

"You have not been eating," he stated once again turning it into a question just like he always could.

"My cover," I said genially enough and stuffed more cake into my mouth.

God it was good. Chocolate and fudge and lots of icing. I hurried up to the house. Narcissa was waiting just inside the door and smiled when she saw me. I nodded back and finished the last of my cake.

"Come in here," she said and led me into a cloak room.

There was a wedding dress in it.

"How are you?" she asked and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I let myself collapse into it for a moment and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Do I not come first in your life anymore?" Tom asked.

I turned to the door with a huge smile plastered on my face and hurried over to him. I forced myself to hug him and kiss his cheek. "Please tell me I don't have to spend much time in the presence of those filthy mudbloods anymore! Dealing with them after the loss of their precious headmaster and leader was _sickening_! Oh how I have longed to be home!" I kissed his cheek again for good measure.

"Have they not been feeding you?" he asked with thunder in his eyes.

"My cover," I grouched. "They would not believe me otherwise. Anyway, they do not feed me such fine meets as you."

"And you shall get as much fine meet as you like, I assure you, My Child. Prepare yourself. Be ready in ten minutes. I am anxious to start," he stroked the side of my face and then walked out.

I turned back to Narcissa and with the force of a steam train the truth of who she sided with now hit me. "Who am I to marry?" I asked.

"Draco."

My stomach turned. My best friend turned traitor.

"Listen, Abigail… Listen to him when you get to the cottage."

I nodded pretending I was on her side. "Help me dress."

The gown was pure white silk, layers and layers of it. I didn't take it in beyond that. I didn't have time anyway. As soon as the last button was fastened I was hastened out of the cloak room and into the meeting room.

The table was gone and the chairs were arranged as if in a churched all facing back of the room. Tom was stood there in his green robes – feet still damnably bare – and Draco was stood at the front in a perfectly tailored suit. His hair was gleaming and he looked more handsome than he ever had. But he had betrayed me too.

The standing Death Eaters sat, Severus included, and I walked down the room a look of calm on my face. I stopped beside Draco and faced my megalomaniac father. He smiled at me.

"We all know why we are here. We are to join two families, the greatest in the world. Draco Malfoy, do you swear to do good by my child and protect her should she need it? Do you promise to do her bidding and make her every wish and comfort come true? Do you swear to be a good husband?"

"I so swear to do, My Lord," he said.

"My child, do you swear upon your life to perform the task I have given you with the assistance of the man by your side?"

"I so swear to do, Father," I said.

"Join your hands," we were ordered.

We did and I swore that his hands felt the same as when we were children.

"With my divine power I announce you man and wife. Kiss."

I felt sick doing it – he was my best friend! – but I leaned forward and tilted my head a little. Draco closed the rest of the distance and gently pecked my lips. The Death Eaters cheered.

"Go. Draco, take your wife to your cottage," Tom commanded with a smile. "We will celebrate here."

"Yes, My Lord," he said and bowed a little.

Not letting go of my hand Draco walked from the room and then out the house, through the gardens and as soon as we were out of the wards he apparated us into a building I'd never seen before.

"Legilimens me," he said instantly turning to face me.

"I know what you did!" I hissed.

"No," he said with a sigh. "You don't."

"You stood by as Severus murdered –"

"Hermione found a way!" he yelled and shook me.

I stopped. My whole fractured world stopped. "You mean he's…"

"No," he sighed again. "Abigail… before we went in to the office… He told me he had to do it. To be trusted completely. I – I believed him and…" tears fell from his eyes.

"He killed Dumb-er-Dore anyway," I whispered.

He nodded and swiped tears from his eyes. "Mother and Father… they've defected too."

"But I've got you?" I asked. "I've got you?"

"Yes," he smiled. "You'll always have me."

I threw my arms around his neck and didn't dare let go lest this all be a dream and I lose him again. "Oh, Draco. I thought I was alone."

He rubbed his hands up and down my back which was more soothing than I thought anything could ever be. "We should –"

"I need to eat," I said and let him go. "I've barely eaten since May."

"Oh, Abbie," he sighed and pulled me close for a moment. When he let me go he kissed my head and took my hand in his again. "Well, we have a kitchen. I'll give you a tour."

"Food, Draco!" I laughed. "I need food or I'm going to faint."

"Then allow me to carry you," he said and picked me up.

I laughed and he spun me round a few times laughing along with me. His laugh was rich, deep and infectious. I rested my head on his shoulder and let him carry me passed a pleasant looking staircase into the kitchen. It was a bright room with pale cupboards, wooden surfaces and floor. Something was in the oven and smelled delicious. My stomach loudly rumbled.

Draco sat me on a work surface. The first thing he got for me was a glass of fruit juice which I gulped down. He smirked and poured me some more. Then he moved away to make a sandwich. I watched him. He looked happy and content, like making his wife a sandwich was something he'd do any day of the week. He smiled and hummed some long forgotten tune from our childhood.

"Ham and cheese," he said and brought it over. "Ham on the bottom just the way you like it."

I smiled and took a huge bite. The bread was fresh and the cheese mature, the ham honey roasted. I more or less melted and quickly ate the whole thing.

"Want anything else?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I should," I said with a sigh. "What's for dinner?"

"Roast lamb."

"Nice."

"I thought you might appreciate it. Even after…"

I looked away from him, down to my hands. I wondered where the blood red ring had come from. Draco covered my hands with his and I saw that he had a wedding ring too. There was a dark mark carved into it.

"Abbie," he sighed. "Abbie… We have to," he said and leaned his head against mine. "I asked Hermione for help because I didn't want you to see me weak."

I knew he was on about our huge argument in our fifth year, but wondered why he was brining it up.

"I love you, Abbie. I love you as a husband loves a wife. And I know that you don't feel the same way and that's ok. I understand. I just… I will never hurt you. And I will be… I will be a good husband if that's what you want."

I nodded and sniffed, nearly crying again. "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."

"Like I said, not a problem."

I nodded again and sat up straight. "He has conditions, doesn't he?"

Draco nodded with a sigh. "Twice a day for a week, once before and once after dinner, and we have to share the same bed every night. I'm to do all the cooking."

"There's one problem with that," I said.

"Just one?" he muttered.

"Draco, you can't cook!" I said jovially.

He managed a grin. "Then I suppose you'd better defy him and chain yourself to the units."

I scowled. "I'll teach you."

His smile turned soft. "I'd like that."

I plucked up every single ounce of Gryffindor courage I could and hopped off the unit and grabbed his hand. "Is there a second lounge or something?" I asked.

He frowned. "There's a garden house –"

"Perfect," I said. "Through this door to the garden?" I asked and strode to the other side of the kitchen.

I opened it and was met with a beautiful lawn with a pond and fountain, an out door eating area and I could just about see the corner of a garden house poking out from behind some trees. I dragged Draco over at a brusque pace. There was patio area wrapped around the log cabin and there was a pretty little swing chair on it. The windows had white curtains in them and there was a small mat in front of the door.

I opened it. It was just a room. An empty, rectangular room with windows on all sides.

"Perfect," I said.

"I thought you might like to do it up yourself. In case you wanted to get away and…"

"Oh, Draco, use that Slytherin head of yours!" I said. "He never said we had to sleep in the same bad as we have sex in."

I conjured a large bed and put it against the back wall. Then I conjured some changing screens, one on each side, and a couple of coat stands and some chairs just so the room wasn't so bare. I didn't plan on spending much time in here, but I didn't want the room to feel daunting.

"Alright, if this is how we're going to do it," Draco said. "No talk of the war in the house. Any war talk we do in here."

"Deal," I said with a smile. "Death Eater robes in here too."

"Oh you didn't even have to mention it," he said and made our robes appear in their chests on each side of the bed.

"Ok," I said taking a breath in. "Ok. Shall we… um…"

"Yeah," he said feeling as awkward as I felt.

Holding hands and trembling slightly we walked towards the bed. I felt like I was walking down a plank about to jump to my death. It seemed to take for ever to get there, yet no time at all. The bed was huge and it stared at me as if it were a dragon's maw, daring me to risk my life by jumping in.

We stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Narcissa had to help me into the dress," I said not looking at him. "There's buttons and ribbons."

"Right," Draco said and took a deep breath in.

He took his jacket and tie off and popped the button at his throat open. Then he toed his shoes off and took the belt out of the loop holes. I looked away as he slid his trousers and underwear off.

"I'm leaving my shirt on," he said slightly defiantly.

I nodded. "I've got an under-dress."

He nodded. I turned my back to him and worried my lip as he fumbled with the tiny buttons on the back of my dress. I undid the buttons on my long sleeves for something to do and then tugged the first layer of the dress off my shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Then his hands deftly unlaced the corset. I slumped a little glad that I was able to breathe and then tugged it off. I stepped out of the layers and turned to face him.

"Service wasn't long enough to warrant a dress anyway," I said with a deep blush.

He didn't smile. "I have some amortentia if you want."

Bile rose up in my throat.

He smiled this time. "I did that too. Father gave me some advice."

"Oh."

It got even more awkward. I looked anywhere but him.

"He said that I should, um, _prepare_ you."

"Oh. Ok."

"And that we should both, ah, enjoy it for what it is."

This time I was perfectly able to look it him. _Enjoy_ it? "I'll try," I said in a quite voice. "We should… um…" I awkwardly gestured to the bed. "I should lie down."

He nodded and took my hand in his. I paused before I got onto the bed and shifted over to the middle, lying down and feeling like a fool. Carefully he lay down next to me on his side. His hand moved to my leg and I felt his heat amplified by the silk of the dress. I bit my lip when he gathered some of the material in his hand. He took a deep breath before slowly pulling it up.

My heart beat faster and faster until I thought it would explode. I closed my eyes when I had to lift up a bit to get the dress over my hips, but I could feel that he thoughtfully pulled the front down a little. I wasn't sure who he did that for, him or me, but I was glad that he did. I was ready to do this, ready to have to give myself to him, but I wasn't ready for him to see me. Not yet. Perhaps not ever.

I opened my eyes when his hand stopped moving. He was looking right into them with infinite sadness in his.

"You are not taking advantage of me," I said.

That was all I had to say for the worst of the sadness to go away. "I… can't," he said and squeezed his eyes closed.

I placed my hand over his, it was on my hip under the material of the dress. He jerked a little and stiffened beside me. I found his hand again. This time he let out a slow deep breath. He let me guide his hand across my stomach and down trailing over my belly button and further down still. As I guided him I took the plunge and opened my legs a little. Then his hand was settled there. We both froze.

"Together?" he asked.

My eyes flicked over to him and I nodded. I took my hand off his and reached over to him. I had to move his shirt out the way a little. I hated to do it. Then I found the warm, soft inside of his leg. I felt his pulse as I swept over it – fast, erratic. Then I could feel heat of a different kind, much muskier in weight and… Oh god, there was hair.

Of course I knew there was going to be hair, but I should never be feeling my best friend's hair.

"Together," we managed to say at the same time.

I moved my hand up a little more and felt weight and warmth and soft skin. I didn't really want to think about it. I didn't want to think about the feel of his hand travelling a little lower and beginning to tease. I didn't want to feel the way I did. I didn't want to have trouble breathing because it was too light a touch, I didn't want to forget how to beat my heart because of some sick anticipation. At the same time I wanted to crawl away and say 'I'm sorry I can't do this', but I knew that meant both of our lives and the war would be lost.

My hand came into contact with skin smoother than before, blessedly hairless. Draco gasped. I jerked my hand away in surprise when he did. Because I had to I tentatively reached out for… erm, _him_… and forced my fingers to begin to roam.

He moved his finger a little deeper hitting sensitive flesh. I kept a gasp to myself and let my legs fall a little wider apart. His finger moved slowly, reverently up and down. Even though I didn't want it to happen, heat began to build up. My heart beat faster and faster. God I didn't want this to happen, but I let it.

Draco gasped again. I felt wetness on my legs and a blush stormed up my cheeks and forehead.

"I'm… god… sorry," I stammered.

"It's normal," he said. "I'm going to –" I moved my hand. "Not that," he said quickly and blushed furiously.

"Oh. Um… Should I…" I put my hand back this time holding him.

He sucked in a breath. "This is going to sound… _Hell_… Match me."

"Huh?"

"I…" he growled a sigh.

Then he began to move that finger again. I supposed I should do something to and, um…I moved my thumb a bit and then he moved his finger _inside_ me. I gasped loudly and froze.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly. "I'm sor –"

"You didn't," I said truthfully. "I just wasn't… What are you going to do now?" I asked myself why I asked that when it was perfectly obvious what he was going to do.

"You," he said, "are going to match me, alright?"

I nodded. "Ok."

He moved his finger out and I moved my hand. Nervously we moved our hands again at the same time and that was how we got through that, matching each other. We, um, did, uh, that for a little while and the whole time my breathing sped up and heat and weight built up in each of us. I wanted to stay still on the bed, but that didn't happen either no matter how much I tried. I ended up moving my hips and then squirming under his touch.

He made odd little grunting and groaning sounds all of which he cut short as if he was as embarrassed by them as I was my movement. I dared to open my eyes. Draco's were closed.

"Abbie," he said very seriously. He opened his grey, grey eyes and looked at me.

I nodded and let go of him. He shifted on top of me and settled himself between my legs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

He got that horrible uncertain look in his eyes again.

"I'll match you," I said.

He didn't look much better but nodded. He just stayed there, trembling and crying.

"Roll over," I instructed and gently pushed him.

He went, almost gladly, and lay down. Feeling more than a little nervous I positioned myself above him. He's lost his hardness so I reached down again.

"Match me," I said.

He reached for me too and when I moved my hand he moved his. I made it a long, deep stroke and he moved his finger accordingly. I gasped this time because he almost instantly hardened. I moved my hand again, faster this time and then again and he let out one of those little grunts. He slipped a second finger inside me.

I gasped and felt myself tighten around him. He sped up our rhythm and embarrassingly I began to move against him at the same time as he moved with my hand. I went with it and moved with him, sneaking us ever closer. We moved together for a few moments, our hands clashing and then without saying anything our hands disappeared.

There was a little fumbling, but then I gasped, slightly in pain, as he slid inside me.

"Are you –"

"Fine."

I moved against him and gasped again this time pleasure sneaked into it unbidden. I bit my lip and focused on moving. We moved together until we both orgasmed and then we separated ourselves only to fall to the bed, crying and apologising and oddly enough reaching out to each other for comfort.

"I'm getting hungry," Draco said a while later.

I sighed and supposed I was too.

"You need to eat, Abbie. You're almost skin and bone. I heard you talking, was it really just your cover?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't face anything. It wasn't just Dumb-er-Dore I lost that day but Sev and you…"

He sighed and squeezed my hands. We were lying close to one another, but the only place we touched were our hands which were above the covers.

"I will do this husband thing as well as I can," he said.

"I'll be the best wife I can be," I said. "Come on, let's go eat."

* * *

><p><strong>22:00<br>****Bedroom  
><strong>**Malfoy Cottage  
><strong>**Wales**

I dried my hair with a charm before I headed into the bedroom. My bathroom was Gryffindor colours and elegant and huge. There was a massive bath sunk into the floor, a huge shower head over one end and there was a heated towel rack. The stone tiles that made up the floor were warm too. I loved it.

I stuffed my feet into slippers and made sure the buttons on my pyjama shirt were all done up. A tear leaked out of my eye. These were the pyjamas Dumb-er-Dore had given to me for Christmas – red with glittering snitches on. I wiped the tear away and stepped into the bedroom. Draco was looking at the bed.

He was in pyjamas too – a midnight blue silk shirt and trousers. His brow was knotted in concentration and he bit his lip a little too. I didn't have to ask why he was looking at the bed. It was a little smaller than a standard double and we had to share it. We both had no doubt we were supposed to sleep with our heads at the same end as each other which made things a little awkward.

Predictably the quilt was covered in a creation of Narcissa's. There were ancient runes sewn into it in muted colours that matched the walls. I supposed the effect was meant to be soothing, but I found the stone colours rather boring.

"What does the quilt say?" I asked.

"I think… It think it says 'happiness and joy' or something like that. I'm not very good at runes."

"Don't you take runes?"

"Yeah. I'm not great at it. I spend hours on homework."

"Oh. I bet you don't miss Slytherin much."

"Not at all. Which side do you want?"

"Um… left?"

He nodded and moved over to the right side and clambered in. I took my slippers off and got in too, resting my head on and arm. There was a stone coloured canopy above us with more runes sewn onto it.

"Abbie?" he asked not looking away from the canopy.

"Yeah?"

"What's our favourite class?"

"Erm…" I wondered why he was asking, especially at a time like this. "I, er… Care of Magical Creatures I guess. Maybe Charms. Why?"

"I thought it might be Muggle Studies."

"Well… Yeah, I like Muggle Studies, some of the things Muggles do don't make all that much sense on the surface but then when you look a bit closer it's actually pretty logical."

"Oh."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondered. It's hard to tell."

"Well with doing most of all the stuff we've been learning it kinda gets a bit boring doing it over again. But we never did much about creatures and charms was always fun and creative without as much serious thought as transfigurations."

"Mine's potions I think."

"Yeah, you keep getting this enamoured look in class. It's almost disturbing for a Gryffindor to see," I laughed.

He laughed too. "I can imagine."

"Neville asked me if you were alright once."

He laughed some more. Then he sighed. "I'd like to have a potions emporium one day. With a bit of an herbology section off the side. I could do fresh and preserved and prepared ingredients then. I could do premade potions as well, and teach maybe. Have a few assistants and things you know."

"Yeah and Neville could look after the plants for you."

"Who says I need Neville?" he asked. "I can look after plants."

"Oh yes, you look so pleased every time you have to get your hands mucky. Remember when that Mandrake bit you?" I laughed.

"Yeah. At least I didn't faint."

I laughed as I remembered Neville falling to the floor at my feet because he hadn't put his earmuffs on correctly.

"What about you?" he asked.

I hadn't actually given it any thought before now, but I didn't want to admit as much and ruin the light mood. Since earlier we'd both been quiet and not able to speak much and when we came out of the garden house after dinner I hadn't been able to look at Draco much. I didn't want to lie either.

"I'm not sure I want to do anything too magical at all, unless maybe I went back to teach when I'm old and grey maybe. I always wanted to cook and bake more. I guess… I think you might be right with Muggle Studies, though, now you mention it. I could have my own bakery and do things the muggle way. I'd have at least one regular customer – Mr. Weasley."

"I think I might like to settle down for a while first. Just stay at home and be a good husband and dad."

"That sounds nice."


	51. Friday 22nd August 1997

**Friday 22****nd**** August**

* * *

><p><strong>18:47<br>****Malfoy Cottage  
><strong>**Wales**

I paced around the entrance hall with the potion in my hands. Draco was at a Death Eater meeting and I knew I should probably go there straight away and tell them all, but I wanted Draco to be the first to hear. He was the only person here who cared for the right reasons. And alone we could celebrate properly. I paced for what felt like forever, but when I looked at the clock only a few minutes had passed.

"Oh Draco, hurry –"

The door opened.

"Abbie I'm –"

"Pregnant!" I exclaimed and unceremoniously threw my arms around his neck.

"What?" he asked.

I let him go and held the phial up to show him the blue liquid. "A boy!"

He went really still and his eyes opened really wide and I think he stopped breathing. And then the corners of his lips hitched upwards and then he smiled properly but it quickly turned into a grin and he cheered, grabbed my hands and spun me round. I grinned as much as him and laughed and screamed when he spun me too quickly but I didn't care.

We'd done it. The baby was safe.

Draco stopped spinning me and pulled me into a bone crushing yet careful hug. "I'm going to be the best dad in the world," he promised.

"I know."

"And you're going to be the best mum and no matter what this child, our child is going to be safe. I'm going to get –"

"We have to tell him," I said which of course brought the mood crashing down.

"Of course we do," he grumbled. But then he sucked it up and took my hand.

We walked out of the house and out of the wards surrounding it and then disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

It looked even more depressed than the last time I was here. We hurried up the path and through the house into the library where Riddle was sat with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius and Narcissa. They were all looking over old pieces of parchment and didn't hear us enter. We walked silently up to the table and I heavily out the phial on it. They all looked at it.

"Congratulations, you bottled blueberry juice," Rodolphus drawled.

"Blueberry juice is purple you idiot," Bella snapped.

"A boy," Tom said in wonder.

"Yes, Father. A boy will soon be born unto our house," I replied with mock triumph.

He rose from his chair and cupped my cheek with his hand. "Finally," he said and I knew it wasn't because he'd been waiting for this for years, but because I'd finally not failed him at something.

"I am overjoyed, Father," I said. "I know how important this child is for your plan. You will not be disappointed."

"I will hold you to that. There will be a meeting tomorrow night in the boy's honour. Wear the finest dress. Draco will dote on you I am sure."

"My Lady will have whatever she desires," Draco said.

"Go. You have much to do."

I kissed his cheek as expected and walked from the room. Draco followed swiftly after.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 23<strong>**rd**

* * *

><p><strong>19:00<br>****Malfoy Manor  
><strong>**Wiltshire**

All the Death Eaters of the Inner Circle were sat at the table waiting for their lord and master to appear. I could see them through the gap between the door and its frame. There was plenty of food at the table and wine was in abundance. None of them touched it yet.

Tom opened the door and strode forward. "Good news," he said. "We are to have a child."

I stepped forward in a rustle of silk and chiffon all of the deepest red. Draco was a pace behind me.

"The boy will be called Hyperion. To his health," he raised a wine glass that appeared in his hand.

"Hyperion," everyone toasted with suddenly full chalices.

"Feast tonight," Tom said. "The next will be the day of the boy's birth."

He sat down and served himself some meet. Then I did and then everyone else began to fill their plates, all in high spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 24<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>21:15<br>****Aberforth's Basement  
><strong>**The Hog's Head  
><strong>**Hogsmeade  
><strong>**Scotland**

I made my way down the stairs to the only sanctuary I had left now. There was always good food here and cold drinks which was more than I could say for what I prepared for myself at the house. As always Albus was sat doing something, this time darning socks.

"Ah, Severus, what news?" he asked instantly and put the sock down.

"Abigail is with child. A boy," I said and fell into a chair. "There was a feast."

"Well, I suppose that is one fortunate thing."

"Fortunate?" I demanded.

"Think what they must have been going through, Severus. That is over. And it is a boy. Tom will be pleased with her, both of them, and no harm will come to the child. Abigail will be even more protected than before –"

"She's still too young to have a child," I muttered. "She's still too young for all of this."

He sighed. "I know. Any other news?"

"Most of the unspeakables now side with the Death Eaters, though a large proportion through fear," I passed him a list. "None of the Order have been found."

"Good. That is a weight off my mind at least."

"He will make a move on the ministry soon. Perhaps sooner than we anticipated with the news of the child."

"Yes," he mused and went over to stir whatever was cooking over the fire. "He moves rashly when he receives good news of a large magnitude. We can expect it in a few days I think. You must forge a note from Abigail to Miss Granger detailing the news and what to expect. She'll alert the Order."

"Or even just get Draco to write one. We must bring them here soon."

"Two days."

I nodded and took the bowl of stew I was offered.

"Aberforth will sort it all. Anything else?"

"No. Just what I told you after the meeting the other day."

"Very well."

Aberforth came down the stairs with some bottles of butterbeer. We discussed the plans for removing the golden trio over dinner and then set about making room for them down here and putting beds up. Things were going to get crowded down here.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 26<strong>**th**

* * *

><p><strong>04:05<br>****The Hog's Head**

"Snape!" Ronald exclaimed and drew his wand.

I stayed sat in my chair and had a shield up before the barrage of spells he'd fired were even close to hitting me in the small space.

"Excellent. Your summer holidays have not caused you to forget your defence lessons," Albus said jovially.

Three heads snapped round to the sound of the familiar voice. Harry and Hermione dashed over to give him a hug, Hermione blubbering something about 'thank god I didn't kill you'.

"But he – You – We – What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ronald demanded.

"A killing curse cast with love doesn't kill the victim. Just puts them into a state of complete paralysis for three days," Hermione explained. "Oh, Severus," she said and flung herself at me, hence why I'd stayed sat down. How she hadn't bowled the old man down I had no idea. "Draco said she's ok in the letter, but have you seen her?"

"She's the picture of health," I informed her. "She knows Draco at least is on her side."

"You knew about all of this," Ronald demanded.

Hermione stood up. "I had to –"

"_Lie_?"

"Ron –"

"Oh, so you're siding with her? Thanks, Harry, thanks a lot," the boy bit out.

"You could not have made people believe you if you knew the truth," I harshly told him.

"She could have told me after the funeral," he snapped.

"Ron, I didn't have a choice," she said. "I couldn't risk everything and –"

"You let me believe…" he shook his head and threw his rucksack on a top bunk. "Anything else?"

"No," she said and took a step closer. "Ron…"

He let out a long, slow breath. "It's fine. So long as there is nothing else."

"We're secretly in love, mate. Me and Hermione," Harry said.

Ron just gaped at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Hermione just shook her head at Harry but was smiling too.

"Well, now that that's sorted," Albus said, "I've made breakfast. Tell me about your summers."

"Hermione's got all her homework done already," Harry said and sat on the floor by the fire with crossed legs.

"Not that we're going back."

"Which we found out, oh, ten minutes ago," she said and pulled Ron down to sit with her and Harry. He fell ungracefully. Harry just rolled his eyes. Hermione's dog joined them and Hedwig sat on the mantle next to Pig.

"Yeah, well, at least we don't have to clean anymore," Ron replied.

"This room will not be left in a teenage mess I assure you," I intoned. "Nor are you to make a mess of the cooking area."

They grinned knowing I was referring to the explosion of mess they'd left in my kitchen over the summer. On numerous occasions. How they got through so many cake, cookies and biscuits without any one of the five of them getting fat I'd never know. Albus passed food around and everything felt oddly domestic and homey. Of course I wished Abigail were here with us, but this was the closest I was going to get to normalcy for a while and I'd take what I could get. If only it was going to be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>11:35<strong>

"Ronald, honestly!" Hermione huffed and threw his lazily discarded jumper at him. "Put it on your bed."

He sent it up there with a bit of magic.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Harry asked.

"You can follow the plan," Albus told him sternly.

"I can't just sit here! There's a war going on and –"

"A fact we are all painfully aware of I believe, Mr. Potter," I said and that made him shut up.

For five seconds.

"But there's got to be _something_ we can do!"

"The time might come sooner than you think," Albus murmured looking deep into the fire.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You know where the last two are, Severus. The sooner the better before he gets a huge advantage after he takes over." He leaned forward in his chair speaking intently, eyes burning. "It's better somewhere we have the advantage."

"Hogwarts," I said quietly. "Do you think he knows?"

"No. He was still just a slither of himself. He'll send the person he trusts most after the diadem wich he believes to still be in the castle who will be able to get lost in the crowd."

"Draco, he won't risk Abigail like that."

"What will he do, when the Order arrive? When will it be?" Albus asked.

"He plans to address the students on September first. Amycus and Alecto will be there, but so will Minerva and all the staff. He'll retreat and call his followers. I will have to go with him. He'll try to end it in one fell swoop."

He sat back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

I turned to face him.

"What are we going to have to do?"

"You have the marauder's map?"

"Yeah," he stood up to get it from his bunk at the top.

I didn't think anything about the climb up there, he'd been doing it easily all morning. But then he cried out and dropped to the floor, hand on his scar.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and rushed over there with Ron.

Albus tried to go to, but I stopped him. We didn't know how far the connection to the Dark Lord went. It was one thing him seeing where Harry was hiding, it was another thing entirely him learning that Albus was still alive. We needed to keep that a secret for as long as possible.

"Harry! Harry, it's ok," Hermione said.

"Drink this, mate," Ron said handing him a cup of water.

Shaking, but obviously himself, Harry took the water and downed it in one gulp. "Fudge," he said. "He killed Fudge. The ministry is in chaos."

"He will instate Pius Thicknees," I said. "He's weak, but will do everything the Dark Lord says."

"Ronald, the map," Albus said. "We need to plan."


	52. Monday 1st September 1997

**Monday 1st September 1997**

* * *

><p><strong>15:00<br>****Headmaster's Office  
><strong>**Founder's Tower  
><strong>**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery  
><strong>**Dufftown  
>Scotland<strong>

There was a picture of Albus on the wall. It was still snoozing. All around the room the other portraits were looking down at me curiously. They whispered amongst themselves for a few minutes as I walked around the office. Gone were all the tables with instruments, gone were the sweets, gone was the library, gone was Fawkes. Even though the great man was still alive the room felt depressed.

"Albus's portrait told us the truth," one of the other portraits said. The 'I'm so much better than you and you know it' tone of Headmaster Black was still as imperious yet winy as it had always been. "We all wish you all the luck in the world."

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked.

"Not a soul."

"Good. The rest of the staff will be here shortly?"

"Half five. Oh, and Miss Burbage left a message. Quite spirited about it she was. Though her language was rather vulgar. Not at all the kind of language a respectable young lady would have dreamt of using in my day and age, but she is but a lowly –"

"The message, Phinis. Word for word," I said.

He harrumphed at the interruption but I didn't care. What did she have to say? "Well, she walked up here, slammed the door hard enough to rattle me out of my portrait and that is an achievement considering it's impressive size –"

"The message. Now," I growled so impatient for news about her I was ready to shake the portrait myself.

He looked at me flatly. "Tell that bastard coward Snape I'll be waiting for him in his rooms when he arrives. If he thinks he can get away with murder and betrayal he'd better think again. And you make sure you get it through his bloody thick wooden block of a head that he'd better be scared when he gets down there!"

"Anything else?"

"Well then she then stormed out –"

"Took your time," Charity said from the door.

Fawkes was sat on her shoulder. She took a step into the room and then Fawkes disappeared. The door slammed closed.

"How could you," she asked in a low voice. "You betrayed Albus and Abigail. He's dead, she starved herself and now she all alone in the hands of that monster and you… You walk in here, bold as brass and you dare to stand where he stood. What happened to you?"

"The Carrows are coming!" a painting hissed.

"I need you to trust me," I said to Charity.

"Why would I ever trust you?" she demanded.

"Because you need too," I grabbed her arm and took her over to the side room. "Be silent. Look scared. Don't believe whatever I say about you."

"Harbouring a mudblood?" the bother, whatever his name was, asked.

"I was about to have my way with her," I snapped. "Punishment before I lock her in Azkaban with all the others of her disgusting kind. What do you want?"

"We were told to report to you when we arrived," the sister said.

"Use your heads!" I snapped. "Make the staff wait in the hall when they arrive. Undo the enchantment in there, ensure the castle is easily locked down. You don't know how far the ingenuity of Hogwarts students has spread. If you'd looked in your offices you would have seen the instructions I have left you. See to it that Umbridge helps when she's arrived. Make sure there is food for the Dark Lord's arrival tonight. He will come after the Sorting. Go."

They walked out without a word.

"Care to explain?" Charity demanded. And then she slapped me. "Trust you? I'll never be able to trust you again! I put my faith in you. I love you! I let myself love you and –"

"As I let myself love you!" I exploded and shook her. "You have to trust me, Charity. This won't work without you!"

"What won't?" she asked.

"The attack the Order have planned. The escape, the –"

"The Order? Severus…"

"Albus isn't dead," I said a little frantically. She had to believe me. She had to! Never mind that the plan wouldn't work without her, I wouldn't work without her. Not after this. I'd loved Lily for years and I let her go. And then I'd been alone for years. Until I realised that Charity had been with me the whole time and this… _love_… it had happened a long time ago. Slowly and deep in the background so that I barely noticed until she was suddenly gone and my world was empty and all but meaningless.

She had to believe me.

"You mean… He's… You didn't… You didn't kill him?"

"No."

"How do I know that?" she asked looking right into my eyes.

"You're just going to have to trust me."

She walked away and looked out the window, her arms crossed in front of her. In the late summer sun her hair glowed like a halo. "But after everything that happened and Abigail she –"

"She doesn't know," I said in a broken voice. "Charity… I couldn't tell her. For her own safety and now…"

"Now?"

"She's carrying Draco's child and…" I looked over to her.

She'd turned to look at me, her arms dropped to her sides. "She's what?" she asked tightly.

"She knew it was going to happen a couple of years ago. I couldn't save her from that," I admitted. For some foolish reason at the start of all this, the start being when I took her home and brought her into my life for the first time, I'd thought I'd be able to protect her from everything. But this was war, there was casualties and terrible things happened to the very best of people. War was brutal like that. It didn't care who you were or who you fought for. It stripped you of your innocence and took you away. If you were lucky that's all it did to you.

"Well are they ok?" she shrilly demanded.

"Yes. But…"

"Spit it out, Severus or I swear to god I will _make_ you talk."

"We have a plan. But there's only so much I can do to keep Abigail safe. If she doesn't make it…"

"Say it," she whispered.

"I'll need you. More than I need you now. I can't do this alone anymore."

"Oh, Severus," she sighed.

I heard her walking closer, but I'd looked to the floor again. She stopped in front of me. Her feet were clad in flat soled boots of brown leather which was normal, but usually they were hidden under a long skirt. For some reason she was in durable looking brown trousers.

She took my hand in her oh so soft one. I watched as she lifted it to her lips and kissed it. "Severus, you fool. You've never been alone."

Without thinking I cupped her cheek in my hand and gently stroked it with my thumb. Her eyes slid closed and her breath came out slowly. It was the most natural thing in the world.

"I need you," I whispered.

"You've had me since we were students."

My heart caught as she said that and I drew her close never wanting to let go. And everything felt right. For the first time in a long time, it felt right. Never mind that there was a war going on all around us, that were about to plunge into the final battle, that people were going to die tonight. People I knew, people I loved. All that mattered for those few moments was how beautifully she fit into my arms.

She held me back just as tightly and even when I started to weep she didn't let me go. She didn't say a single thing. But she'd never had to. All she'd ever had to do was be there. And she'd always been there.

"If I don't make it you will look after her, won't you?" I eventually asked.

She passed me a tissue. "Of course. You don't really think –"

"I don't know what's going to happen," I admitted.

"What do you need me to do?"

I reached out and pulled her to me and kissed her. It was impulsive and stupid for so many reasons and there were more important things to do that would save people's lives later, but right then I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but doing the one thing I wanted to. Since I was eighteen someone else had been my master and if tonight was my last on this earth I was going to do one thing I wanted to for entirely selfish reasons.

_And she kissed me back_. It was hot and passionate and fevered. Some sort of possessive moan escaped my lips, unchecked and unbidden. She pulled me closer and pushed me back half a pace over to the desk.

But then she pulled away. "We shouldn't. Not now. Not with baggage and pressure and fear."

I sighed but didn't press it and leaned my forehead against hers.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Not here," I said and apparated both of us into my long familiar lounge.

Abigail's uniform cloak was thrown over the back of the sofa. I stared at it for a moment feeling a fresh lump rise in my throat. Charity must have seen where my gaze fell. She pulled me over to my chair, the one Abigail had stolen from me and pushed me into it. Then she sat on me and pulled my arms around her. I held her close and took a moment to breathe in the camomile of her shampoo.

Back in this room everything seemed manageable. How many hours had I spent planning in there, teaching Abigail and Draco how to survive this war, planning lessons, marking homework, rocking my infant sister to sleep or simply begging her to be quiet for five minutes, relaxing, playing games, falling asleep in front of the fire with my sister tucked up against my side on cold, winter nights?

"I need you to wait in the room of requirement," I said. "Once the Order appears we expect the Dark Lord to retreat whilst his followers amass. We need to evacuate the students. Ask for as many floos as you can."

"Ok," she nodded. "But don't ask me to go with them."

"Charity – "

"No, Severus. I won't! This is my home and too many people I love are going to be fighting! I won't just leave –"

"I wasn't going to ask you to leave," I interrupted. "I know you too well."

* * *

><p><strong>17:30<strong>

I walked into the hall after taking Charity to the Room of Requirement. She'd be safe for the next three and a half hours. All the staff were stood in the hall in lines with a gap down the middle for me to walk through. The tables had been cleared, the dais was empty. Amycus, Alecto and Umbridge stood in front of it looking at their underlings with vicious intent.

As I walked through the hall they all refused to look at me. I stepped onto the dais and turned to face them all.

"What is the meaning of this, Snape?" Minerva demanded, hatred and loathing in her eyes when not so long ago I was one of the people she trusted most in the world. It cut like a knife.

"Silence," I said.

"We are not cattle to be haphazardly herded wherever you please!"

"I said, silence. Lest you wish to feel the effects of a curse."

"How dare you! How can you stand –"

"Minerva," Pomona hissed and pulled her back into line. "The students will need you. Keep your head!"

She stayed unwillingly silent.

"There are going to be much needed changes implemented during my tenure as headmaster," I began slowly sweeping my eyes from face to face. "Firstly my senior staff are here," I gestured to the three by the dais. "Amycus and Alecto are to take over Muggle studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dolores is to resume her position as inspector and head of punishments. She will oversee all detentions."

I saw Minerva's nostrils flare and her lips were so thin they were almost nonexistent. I wanted to tell her what was happening tonight, but I could not afford to lest she act differently. I knew that she was smart enough to catch on quickly.

"The cross breed Filius Flitwick has also been removed from the staff along with the mudblood Charity Burbage." Disgust ran through my veins at the slanders. "They have been replaced with people approved by the minister. I'm sure you will all make them feel much welcomed.

"Furthermore, all meals are to be taken in the home rooms where students will be confined unless they are in class or in detention. An additional change is that there will no longer be any mudblood students in attendance at the school. They were all been taken to Azkaban along with their filthy mothers, fathers and siblings before the train left Kings Cross this morning.

"Should anyone, student or staff, be caught in defiance of these rules or of the Dark Lord, they will be met with the most severe punishments imaginable. You will now be escorted to the staff room and summoned later with further instructions."

They walked out silently.

* * *

><p><strong>20:45<strong>

The students were being sorted into their houses outside the hall. It was a quiet operation. They all knew to keep quiet somehow. Perhaps it was the atmosphere created by the lack of light and the grave faces of their teachers.

The first house to file in was Gryffindor, defiance written on all of them in the fire in their eyes and the set of their jaws. Then Ravenclaw stood behind them in a perfectly neat block shortest to tallest. Then Hufflepuff came in, quietly, but with anger in their faces.

And then came Slytherin. All looked triumphant. They walked tall, sneered at those they passed by. They talked amongst each other about how weak the houses were. They emphasised how they hadn't lost anyone from their house, how they were the biggest and strongest. They predicted they'd get all the best jobs when they left. How they were certain to survive the war.

And they gazed up at me with adoration and belief. I gave them an encouraging look because I had to. I made them feel special, like they really were better than everyone else. They stood in line, tall and proud.

Then the new students walked into the hall. A mass of fearful black. They lined up. Minerva kept a strict eye on them to make sure none of them were hurt.

Dolores Umbridge stepped forward. The only bright colour in the room. "There will be no applause during the sorting. Unless you're in Slytherin of course. You may make as much noise as you want. Hehe." She didn't bother with a list of students. Or the stool.

She grabbed the one closest to her with talons and a vice like grip making the girl whimper.

"Oh there's no need to be frightened," she said sweetly. "Just stand there, girl." She put the sorting hat on the girl's head.

"A place for the strong is where you need to be, my dear. Gryffidnor," the hat said.

The hat was wrenched off her head and she was pushed forward.

The Slytherins immediately began cat calling, telling the girl she was useless. That she wasn't brave.

"If Gryffindor is so brave, where is their precious Harry Potter?" Goyle asked loudly making all the people around him cackle with laughter.

I saw Ginny Weasley being held in place by Neville Longbottom and one of the girls in her year.

The next person was a Ravenclaw.

"Useless!"

"All they have is a pile of books!"

"They are books. They just tell you the same thing over and over again."

"Books make good kindling."

Then there was a Slytherin. They cheered and called out encouragements and welcomed him into the group with rough handshakes and pats on the back. The boy glowed with pride.

Then there was a Hufflepuff. As if rehearsed, and knowing how they worked it probably was, they all stayed expectantly silent. The boy almost made it to the front line before the laugher started quietly, building and building and then the laughter turned to shrieks and cackles and the boy began to cry and he stumbled and they all laughed and pointed and mocked him.

And that was how the whole sorting lasted. Amycus, Alecto and Dolores grinned and laughed through it all. I stood silently.

The last person to be sorted was a Hufflepuff and it was amongst calls of how useless the house was and how none of them belonged that the Dark Lord appeared. The Slytherins instantly bowed into a kneel.

"You must follow the example of your betters," he said genially to everyone else. "Bow to me."

To begin with no one did. But then people began to get fearful and slowly they went down making him smile. Not surprisingly the people who remained standing were all staff or in Gryffindor with the exception of one Hufflepuff. He rounded on the girl, walking over to her slowly.

Her name was Amelia Diggory and we all knew why she was still stood. The closer the Dark Lord got the less scared she got and the more defiance she showed. I nearly applauded her. She was a fifth year, a brilliant student, but normally shy and quiet. Even among her friends. Her hair shone righteously in the moonlight, a wave of nearly white locks.

"Why are you still standing?" he hissed from the edge of the group of students.

She walked over to him. Bold as brass, defiant as hell, brave as a Gryffindor. All she said was, "Cedric Diggory."

"A pretty name."

"He was my brother," she said.

"Am I supposed to know him?"

"You ordered his death the night you came back," she said so venomously he actually blinked at her.

"Defiance," he hissed. "You will learn the cost of it."

"You will die tonight," a voice said from the entrance doors. It was Hermione and by her side was Ron.

The Dark lord laughed. "You think you can kill me?" he asked them. "You, a blood traitor and a mudblood?"

"Perhaps not them alone," Kingsley said coming up behind them with the Order and a host of aurors.

Predictably the Dark Lord took one look at them and disappeared, taking me with him leaving the cheering and applauding of the majority of the students behind.

We landed on a hill side from where you could see the whole castle. He pulled up his sleeve and touched his finger to his forearm calling all his servants to his side. They immediately began to appear turning the hill black in a slow, steady wave. I watched as they arrived one after another.

"They are working fast," the Dark Lord murmured.

I looked to the castle. There was a huge shield enclosing it, a dome of protection. It would only stall the Death Eaters, but that was all Hogwarts needed, time.

"Father?" Abigail asked.

Both the Dark Lord and I turned around in surprise. Lynx, Pollo, Loki and Erebos were with her too, prowling around her in a protective ring.

"Should you not be resting?" he asked.

"Apparating is fine, Father. I would not risk the child like that. Father, let me find Potter. He still trusts me. Let me bring him here, I will tell him that you will end this if he sacrifices himself for you."

"I thought you would not risk the child," he said.

"They still trust her, My Lord," I said stepping in, hating myself for it.

"You can bring him to me?" he asked.

"He is sentimental. If he believes he can save people he will do it."

"Go."

* * *

><p>I hurried as much as I dared down to the edge of the shield. It wasn't completed yet and I managed to squeeze under it. I there was a small entrance door to the castle a few hundred yards off. I dashed over to it taking my wand out.<p>

I opened it carefully pushing it open and waiting a second before I went in. The corridor was on the west side of the Castle. I hurried in and enlarged the broom that I'd put in my pocket wondering why I hadn't used it to get down here in the first place. I jumped on and hurried to the heart of the castle. And there he was, stood by the doors directing younger students up the stairs. I didn't understand why and didn't bother figuring it out. I just hovered next to him.

"Abigail!" he exclaimed and carefully hugged me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Abigail!" Hermione called and Ron looked over.

"Hermione, Ron, remember that thing I couldn't tell you about?"

They both nodded uncertainly.

"You're gonna find out what it is pretty soon. Harry," I sighed. "Harry, you need to come with me."

He looked at me in confusion for a few moments but then hopped on the broom. I took off heading for the dungeon and the rooms I'd called home for so much of my life. We got off the broom before we went in. I slowly pushed the door open and just looked at the room for a moment. The remainder of tonight's dinner was on the coffee table, a half empty glass was on the mantle piece, my school cloak was still slung over the sofa exactly where I'd left it.

I stepped in and waited for Harry to enter before I shut the door. Then I walked into my room. Nothing had been moved. The bed was made neatly, a sock was still hanging out the top drawer, the wardrobe door was still slightly open. It was like a ghost town. I sat on the bed.

"Harry…" I had to do it, but I didn't want to. I needed to suck it up and focus. "Harry, do you ever wonder why you can see things Tom does?"

"What do you need to tell me?" he asked and sat on the bed.

I looked up at him knowing that my eyes were swimming with tears. I should be occulating, it was the sensible thing to do, but no. Not now. If I was going to tell one of my best friends he had to die I was going to do it properly. I was going to feel everything no matter how difficult it was or how much it hurt or how much it would always hurt. I, for once in my life, was going to be brave when I didn't necessarily have to be.

"You're – He made horcruxes. Objects with bits of his soul inside them so if his body is destroyed he can be brought back."

"Like what happened in the graveyard," he said.

"Yeah. He made a bunch of them. They've been mostly destroyed there's just a couple left. The snake is one of them."

"And you want me to destroy it?" he asked.

"No," I sighed. "Harry… That night he killed your parents and your Mum stood in the way… Harry, the spell bounced back and split his soul a final time. And it… That's why you've got a scar, Harry. Part of his soul is in you."

He sighed. "I was beginning to think you might say that. And it kind of makes sense. Hermione was researching it a while ago but didn't come up with much and then the whole thing with Dumbledore… She said we had to be connected somehow. She didn't say it but I think she meant physically."

"You know Hermione. Always right," I said sadly.

"I suppose I'll just go jump off a tower then," he said as he stood and forced a laugh.

"That's not going to work."

"Of course its going to work," he snapped.

"He has to do it."

He stopped moving and for a moment everything was perfectly still. "No," he whispered and shook his head. "He… he already took them he…"

I stood up too. "Harry, it's the only way. But if you make it a sacrifice for everyone, for Hogwarts, for the light, none of his curses will land. It'll be like what your mum did for you and we'll win and your actions will have beaten him."

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since last summer. It's what Sev was 'crying' about. He told me, but Dumb-er-Dore confirmed it. He wanted you to be of age before you knew, before you decided to do this."

"We could have end this war sooner!" he snapped. "And then maybe Severus wouldn't have defected."

"Don't pin that on me!" I snapped. "Don't you dare. I lost him too. I lost him and Draco and Lucius and Narcissa and… Look, I hate that this is true, and I hate this, all of this and I hate that I'm asking you to make this decision. And I – Harry," I said choking on a sob. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

He sighed and sat back on the bed with his head in his hands. I knelt before him and took his hands in mine. He looked at me, no tears in his eyes, but infinite sadness and loss.

"It'll be easier if you don't see them. There's a passage way that lets out to Honeydukes, I can apparate us from there."

He shakily nodded and stood up.

"I'll be with you all the way, Harry. Promise."

"Thank you."

I nodded. I really wanted to hug him, but I guessed the last person who had hugged him was Ginny and if his last hug should be from anyone it should be from her. We walked out of the rooms and then got back on the broom. We kept close to the ceiling so no one would see us. It was like watching ants or bees busily preparing. People were heading in all directions, determination written on most faces, others masked in fear, some were desperate.

We got to empty corridors eventually and I opened the entrance of the one eyed witch passageway. We both got as close to the broom as we could and I went down it. The low ceiling height and narrow space meant we were skimming the walls on all sides. Harry lit his wand and I was pretty sure he was ginning. I hadn't meant for this to be one final thrill before death, but if it was going to give him one final happy memory I wasn't going to complain. We got to the end all too soon and I had to slow down.

But Harry moved the stone soon enough that I was able to pick up speed again and we burst from the tunnel into the store room through the back door that was just being opened by the owner.

Then we were outside, in the crisp September air. I set us down and disapparated before he could come down from his high. We appeared in the exact spot I'd left. Tom was still stood there with Severus and Bellatrix.

"Come to die, boy?" Tom asked.

"As I said, Father, he wants to save lives," I said in a taunting voice. "Poor Potter's pliant pity."

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded.

I smiled chillingly. "Nothing."

"Enough of this, my child." Tom took out his wand.

* * *

><p>As soon as he took out his wand I walked over to Abigail and pulled her away, tucking her behind me. She didn't fight it. Even though she hated me she didn't fight it. And that meant… God, that meant that even though she hated me she still needed me to be there for her, maybe she even trusted me a little. The Dark Lord turned his back on Harry and took a few paces. Then he turned, striking like a cobra and silently cast the killing curse.<p>

It hit Harry square in the chest and he fell backwards a few feet hitting the ground hard. My heart stopped cold for a moment. Abigail rushed forward with an impressive burst of speed that I didn't know she possessed and fell to her knees beside him. She felt for a pulse and jumped up.

"Dead!" she crowed. "Dead!"

He laughed. "Take the shield down."

It took spell after spell after spell. While the gathered Death Eaters bombarded the shield with spells Abigail moved Harry's body to the tree line, out of sight. I wondered why. It didn't take long for the shield to fall and as soon as it had most of the gathered Death Eaters either disapparated flew by broom over to the castle. Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Abigail and I stayed behind with a couple of hundred re-enforcements.

We watched the battle wage for hours as giants and spiders moved in from the forest. We couldn't hear much until a part of the castle collapsed. A tower here, a wall there, one of the bells falling to the ground. It was so strange not being able to hear the screams of the fearful and the dying, the crunch of bone underfoot, the sound of spells erupting and hitting home.

* * *

><p>I sat on a chair I conjured for myself doing my best to not look back to the forest where I'd left a decidedly not dead Harry Potter. How the bloody hell he wasn't dead I had no idea. I really hoped it wasn't third time lucky, but following the logic… If he was hit again with the killing curse he was going to die.<p>

I wondered what all my friends were doing. Were they helping the younger students escape, were they standing their ground and fighting, were they even still alive? I didn't even want to contemplate that.

Severus stood perfectly still, hands clasped behind his back as was his habit. He could have been surveying a class of naughty first years for all the interest he had in what was going on. I knew I looked the same too, but he meant it. He really didn't care how many people died tonight. It made me hate him a little more. I shivered. Either Draco thought I was cold or he was simply using it as an excuse to extend the chair and sat next to me.

"See the privilege of your birth?" Tom asked me. "Others are fighting and you are able to sit in luxury and not have to lift a finger. Not even at the end."

"Glorious is it not?" I replied not as enthusiastically as I would have liked.

"My Lady?" Draco asked.

"It is nothing every other expectant mother has not experienced," I said.

Draco took his blazer off and put it around my shoulders. From the inside pocket he pulled out a bar of chocolate. "Your favourite," he said his grey eyes shining softly in the flashes of the battle. They were soft and doting and I saw a flicker of mischievousness in them. The same mischievousness in them as when we were children. A private joke. The chocolate was filled with popping candy which made sparks come out of your ears. Narcissa's guests had not been happy.

I took a huge bite and took my hair out before the sparks could be seen. Back then it had made me feel better about the situation. This time it didn't. It just made me less hungry.

We watched for hours and hours before Tom got impatient and called someone back.

"They're fighting back. Gaining ground," the woman said. "Forgive me, My Lord. We need reinforcements."

"And we will come," he replied. "You will stay here," he said to me. "Draco, stay with her. Severus, come with me."

They disappeared with the rest of the death eaters descending upon the castle in a black cloud. I watched for a moment as my home was overrun, as the lights began to fade and wink out. Draco pulled on my hand yanking me into the forest where I'd left Harry. Lynx and the cubs were already there, waiting in the bushes.

He jumped out at us, his wand raised and spells firing. We deflected them all and when he saw us he sheepishly put it away.

"Don't do that!" Draco hissed and pulled the wand back out of his pocket and slapped it into his hand. "Call him."

From his pocket Harry took a teaspoon and cast a spell over it. Then there was a small, much missed and often remembered 'pop'. I felt my face light up with excitement and joy as soon as I heard it and as soon as I saw the gaudy lime green robes I wanted to run into the familiar embrace, to bury my face in that familiar beard just like I always used to. I wanted to hug him and hold him just to make sure he really was alive, to reassure myself that he really was here and I wasn't just imagining things.

But I'd seen it. I'd been there on that awful night in his office. Severus betrayed me. I saw it. I remembered the pain of my breaking heart as if it was happening all over again. He couldn't be here. Severus had done the unforgivable and used the killing curse. I'd _buried_ him. We all had. We went to the island that day in our birthday costumes and we said _goodbye_ to a man we'd all thought invincible.

There was no way he could be stood here, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, hair simmering softly in the silver light.

"I would have had you killed when I first met you had Severus not argued it," he said in his oh so familiar voice. He was calm like always, but how could anyone be _calm_ right now? He seemed completely uninterested in the battle that was going on. He was just looking at me.

Looking at me with fondness and love and regret and so many other things. I'd never noticed the other things before, I guess he normally hid them, but it was the kindest look I knew next to my big brothers –

My big brother who hadn't betrayed me at all.

I took an involuntary step forward and I wanted to reach out to him. "Dumb-er-Dore?" I asked.

He smiled and it lit up the world.

"Dumb-er-Dore!" I squealed and ran over to him so that I could tackle him into the biggest hug the world had ever seen.

He hugged me back, fiercely. His chest rumbled in a chuckle and he kissed my hair. "It is good to see you, Abigail. It is good to see you."

"I'm so glad you're alive," I whispered.

"I hate to break this up –"

"Oh, shut up, Potter," Draco snapped and dashed over to hug Dumb-er-Dore. "I looked after her, just like you asked."

I grinned and nearly cried. I'd been speaking to Draco almost every day since this all started but it had been years since I heard that tone of voice. The one that said that underneath his tough exterior he was just a boy caught up in a man's game.

"I had no doubt you would, my dear boy," Dumb-er-Dore said and hugged him tightly once more. "But Harry is right."

We both straightened out and, for what was hopefully for the last time, locked our emotions away behind the strength of our occulation shields.

"We have to get the snake still," I said.

"The basilisk is of greater import –"

A cockerel sounded.

"Or not," Dumb-er-Dore said with a smile. "I will distract him, you kill the snake."

I nodded. "How are we getting there?"

A steely look of determination flashed through his usually kind eyes and I saw the true strength of the Gryffindor within. "Through the front doors."

Without even talking about it we all disapparated and landed together at the entrance to the main castle grounds. Outside the stone building everything was silent and there was not a battle going on. All that we saw out here was the already dead, people we knew, people we didn't, friends and foes. There were scorch marks on the ground, the walls, shattered pieces of stone and glass.

We walked quickly with sure feet and soaring hearts. We were going to end this.

* * *

><p>We landed in the middle of the Great Hall and were instantly attacked while people scrambled out of the way to form groups and lines. The Dark Lord fought back with all his enraged might, but I wasn't concerned about it. Harry had sacrificed himself for us all. None of his curses would hit home. It wouldn't take him long to figure that out, I just hoped it wasn't so long that he fled before Albus got here.<p>

I knew that there were no younger students here anymore, how could there be with the time that had elapsed since the battle began? And that meant that Charity was around here somewhere, fighting for her life. I wanted to search her out, to find her and protect her, but knew that I couldn't. I had to stay right here by the Dark Lord's side.

Bellatrix was on his other side, killing without thought and showing no mercy. People fell before her like pins before a bowling ball. But then Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna were there to occupy her and together they managed to keep her busy. Minerva, Filius and Kingsley appeared before the Dark Lord and were soon backed up by Pomona and Sirius Black.

They came to a stale mate, neutralising his spells, deflecting them and sending them backwards, into death eaters and pushing them towards Bellatrix. By my feet Nagini struck out as often as she could whilst keeping safe.

All around us people were screaming and crying, the stench of burning flesh rose up from all around and pale dawn light began to come through the window. Lucius appeared by my side and Narcissa wasn't far away. In the middle of the room we were a circle of defiance, defiance with in the circle, defiance surrounding us all.

"Dumbledore!" Bellatrix whispered.

We were all blasted aside with a searing heat. I landed a few feet away, hip first, head second only just managing to get a cushioning charm down first. Everyone in the hall was pushed to their feet, some hitting walls. I looked up as soon as I could and saw that cocooned with Albus's safety Abigail was unharmed. She was looking for me, searching.

I caught her eye and found her warmth and trust them. Feeling a great weight lift from my shoulders I eased myself into a sitting position. Blood rushed to my head from moving too fast too soon and I couldn't see anything for a moment. But I heard a roar of fury followed by three almost inaudible words which stopped my heart cold.

"Bella, kill her."

I raised my wand to meet her spell with one of my own, but nothing happened. Horrified I looked at my wand to find it snapped in half.

And then there was a collective scream. I tried to appeared over to the source of it, but a spell held me down.

"I have been monitoring them, My Lord," Pansy Parkinson said gleefully and appeared by my side. "I knew she was part of the order, but I did not dream that Snape really was to, until now."

"Parkinson," he growled, "this had better be_ worth your life!_"

She flinched away, but from the spell that Bellatrix was casting and the ones that were meeting her in retaliation. As she spoke I struggled against the spell like the desperate man I was. Abigail was the other side of the hall, possibly dead and I was tied to the fucking floor.

"Mother and I pretended to separate ourselves from my father, even to your eyes. I integrated myself into Abigail's life. I got close to her, to the Malfoy traitor too. They're friends with Potter," she yelled pointing to Harry. "And the mudblood and the blood traitor, Granger and Weasley. _All_ the Weasleys. Which I reported back to Father. Abigail has been spying on you for Dumbledore the whole time! They told me how Severus –"

"I believe I understand. Kill him, Nagini."

Suddenly I was the other side of the room well aware that there was a battle going on on the other side of the room, but not paying a blind bit of attention to it because I was with Abigail who was bleeding out on the floor right in front of me and someone was pressing a wand into my hand.

I didn't waste a moment in running spells over her, praying to whatever gods of health and benevolence that were up there that she'd be ok. She had to be.

"Sev," she said from between chattering teeth. "I love you."

"Shut up," I growled between spells. "You're going to live."

"I'm tired. I'm so tired."

Poppy knelt by my side, potions floating around her and she poured them all over my sister. There wasn't anything else spells could do now, so I abandoned my work, dropping the wand and hovered over her head.

"You are going to live," I growled well aware that panic was beginning to consume me.

"I'm –"

"You got that?"

"You'll be –"

* * *

><p>"Abigail, I need you," he all but begged.<p>

I tried to say something else, but no words came. I'd only ever seen him broken once before and I'd vowed that it would never happen again. "Too right," I managed to say and pulled on reserves of energy I didn't know I had. "Hold my hand?"

"Always," he said and did just that. "You're cold."

"I –" Poppy poured a potion down my throat which I choked on for a moment before I got my act together and swallowed it.

And suddenly I was fine. I reached up pulled Sev into my arms and burst into tears. His strong, comforting embrace surrounded me and everything else melted into the background and non-existence. He was here. He was here and he was alive and he was my brother. He was the brother I'd always believed him to be except stronger. He'd gone through all that, keeping a secret from me and seeing me hate him just to keep me safe.

I probably should have been angry with him I guess. I should have put the final battle on hold whilst I demanded answers, I should have slapped him and told him he was an idiot. But I didn't. I didn't care about any of that. He was back and he was mine.

"I'm so sorry," I babbled even though I knew he wouldn't want me to. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, my sixteen year old lump," he sighed as he pulled me properly into his arms.

* * *

><p>As she clung onto me I paid attention to no one else. It had been so long since she'd spoken to me and let me touch her. I held her close, mostly because I could but also it was the best way to protect her. To always know where she was and keep her in my sight. The Dark Lord was just metres away, enraged and the battle was heating up between him and Albus.<p>

There was no way Abigail was getting hurt anymore. Not by anyone or anything.

All too soon she sat up. Water filled her eyes and spilled over. I wiped the tears away. She controlled her breathing and looked over my shoulder.

"You don't have to see it."

"Yes, I do," she said and got up.

I got up to and we walked hand in hand to the edge of the crowed that was watching the last fight. They parted ways for us and we joined Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. Bright lights flashed and heat and ice crackled through the air. People threw shielding spells up as dangerous magic flew wild.

And then it was over. Between one spell and the next the Dark Lord fell. I saw it as if it was in slow motion. Firstly his wand exploded in his hand and then a shockwave hit his chest pushing him off balance and he just fell, unconscious at the very least before he hit the ground.

For the longest time no one moved. No one breathed.

Then, silently, Abigail slipped her hand from mine and she stepped forwards.

* * *

><p>I knew that it didn't necessarily have to be me. I would have preferred that it was someone else, but it felt right that I was the one to do it. There weren't many steps between me and Tom, but it seemed to take forever to get there beneath everyone's expectant gazes.<p>

When I drew level with him I realised the weight of the moment. If he was dead this was all over. If he wasn't I was going to end it, once and for all. He was so close to death that if he wasn't already dead I'd be doing him a favour.

Green robes were splayed out around him and not too far away was the snake he'd loved more than me. It was dead. To his right was what was left of Bellatrix, his best and last lieutenant. Not too far away from her was her precious son. Pansy Parkinson, the girl I'd come to know and like and trust a little was by Tom's feet, gasping for her last breaths.

I took the final step over to him and knelt down. His eyes were closed and there was blood around his head. I reached a hand out and checked for a pulse.

Then I stood up and turned to everyone.

"He is dead."

Most people erupted into cheers. The students who had survived, their parents, most of the staff and people from Hogsmeade, most of the order. But those of us who had been in the most danger, who had sacrificed the most… We silently looked to each other, silent relief releasing itself into the air.

I turned away first and looked down at Tom. People would want to parade his body around or else keep it on show as a reminder of what we'd all been so afraid of and what we should never turn into. I hated the very thought of it. It would give him what he wanted – immortality – and lock us in the past when what we needed was to move on.

I pointed my wand at him and turned him to ashes which floated out of the broken windows.


	53. Tuesday 2nd September 1997

**Tuesday 2****nd**** September**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Evening<br>****Island in the Lake  
><strong>**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
><strong>**Dufftown  
>Scotland<strong>

The sun was setting over Hogwarts. For the whole day the survivors who were able to had been helping out with the clear up operation which involved moving the bodies of all the dead. Everyone had been buried by now in a new graveyard in what had been a quiet, secluded courtyard, but would probably now see a lot more visitors. Everyone had died in Hogwarts, fighting for what the castle stood for and that was where they would stay. All the headstones were the same size and shape, all had the Hogwarts Crest and then their House Crest and then their name and age. Flowers had been brought in and laid and the bereft…

Some had gone home, others were helping to clean up the mess of the battle. I had no idea how classes were going to continue, or if they even were and if they were, were they going to even be _here_? I knew that Lucius had offered his home up for the use of the school, but I didn't know what Albus had planned. Safety checks were going on all over the castle and her towers. From our quiet corner of the island in the lake everyone looked like ants rebuilding the nest.

Abigail and Draco were sat in their favourite spot of the picnicking tree. They were sat close together and talking about something in quiet voices, but I didn't try to listen in.

Charity snuggled into my chest with a sigh and I gently wrapped my arms around her once again remembering how close I'd come to losing her. I was never going to let her go ever again. I kissed her hair, just because I could. I felt her smile. Then she sighed.

"I'm glad it's all over," she said.

"You and me both," I sighed.

"Severus… what happens now?"

I thought about it for a moment. What now indeed. I knew nothing was ever going to be the same again, we were all different, all of us carried scars and needed time to heal and find peace within ourselves. None of us even knew if Hogwarts was going to go back to life as normal tomorrow with classes and meals and raucous laughter. But we had to go _on_.

"We live and love and laugh."

She turned to me as well as she could and she was smiling softly. "How do you always know the answer?"

"I don't. I just muddle though."

"Like the rest of us," she said. "Oh, Severus…"

"I know, my love. I know."

* * *

><p>I only watched people working on the castle for a little while before I turned away. To most people it was just Hogwarts, but to me it was <em>home<em>. So much had happened there, good and bad. But no matter how many bad things happened, the good would always outweigh them. That was the way the world, my world, worked.

Beside me Draco sighed heavily. I'd told him about losing the baby earlier and he'd gone for a long walk around the lake, alone. I'd been worried sick about him, but I knew that it had been best that he be alone for a while. When Sev, Charity and I came over to the tree it was by chance that he was sat in it wanting company. We were sat on our branches, inches from each other looking out at the lake. The sun was reflecting off it gently reminding us all that there was still beauty in the world.

"How are you doing?" I asked quietly. I knew that Sev and Charity wouldn't tell anyone anything that they overheard, but I didn't want them to hear it. This was between me and Draco for now.

"Hope. We should call her Hope," he whispered, hardly able to breathe.

"Ok," I nodded with a wobbly smile. "I like it. Hope Evelyn Malfoy."

He looked at me with surprise. "Malfoy?"

I nodded and waggled my ring finger at him. "She simply has to have her father's name."

He managed a weak chuckle. "I'm sorry. I'm just so sad."

"I know," I whispered. "Me too. As soon as I hit… I _knew_. And that was scarier than facing my own death… But… well, we aren't ready, Draco. As much as we've had to grow up because of the war… Draco, we're – I'm – sixteen."

He nodded and relief passed through his eyes. "I thought it was just me."

I squeezed his hand. "Sev told me it's not wrong to feel relieved."

"So what now?"

"We _live_."

"How?"

I looked over to him for the first time and those eyes, those grey, grey eyes were looking at me wide open and honest and the most unguarded I'd seen them for a long time. They were the eyes of our early childhood, so trusting and truthful. And right now they were simply asking me if I had any idea how to move on, to become the people we were before all this was put on our to young shoulders back when we were nine years old. For nearly half our lives we'd been fighting a war that we should have never had anything to do with. We'd been doing it for everyone, everyone we loved, everyone we knew and everyone we didn't.

We'd both done terrible things. Draco never told me what Tom had made him to in the holidays when I wasn't there, but I knew there were things that happened that I'd never know. In some ways I was the lucky one. The worst I'd had to do was hurt Hermione and I thanked my lucky stars, as horrible as it sounded, that she was a willing participant.

"Abbie, what do we do?" he asked, so unsure and so unlike himself.

I looked back into those guileless eyes. My heart hammered and I let myself feel absolutely everything I'd been denying myself for the last couple of years. His hair which I'd always admired for its pale but shining colour and straightness was growing out again, to his shoulders and in artful layers, his perfectly crafted face was perhaps a little thinner than I would have liked, but I knew that was because of fatigue and stress and I hated to see him anything other than healthy. He was more my Draco than he had been since we were nine, but he was still so locked away.

Draco now was caged and fearful and tired and weak. He'd been putting up such a good front for all of us, but now that it was over he was pale and small. It broke my heart to see him like that. But I knew, I knew that he could be something like my best friend again with love. My love.

Yes, I loved him. I hadn't let myself because I had convinced myself that it was safer for him if I hadn't, but what if one of us hadn't made it? I didn't know if we'd stay together for ever, but if one of us hadn't survived we'd never know. I'd been so stupid! So selfish!

But I could change that. I would change that. Right now.

"I'm certain you need therapy. I'm certain I need therapy, but…" I bit my lip and blushed.

"Abbie?"

I leaned forward and kissed him.

When we'd been forced together we'd never kissed apart from the chaste kiss at the wedding. To do it now, freely, of my own accord was amazing in and of itself. For a moment he was too surprised to move, but then he gently kissed me back.

His lips were warm, soft and responsive. I wondered why I hadn't done this before for a moment, but then a couple of things clicked into place. If we'd got together during the war we would have had to hide it from everyone in the castle, from all the Death Eaters, Severus, his parents, Tom… from everyone who played a roll in our lives. I couldn't have lived like that, and what's more neither could he.

And neither of us had been able to completely be ourselves. Even in our down time we'd had occulation shields up. Now we didn't have to. I wanted to _feel_ this. I wanted to feel every single touch, every single emotion.

And what I felt… For the first time in months I felt warm inside. Everything felt warmer and the air felt fresher and I was sure that when I opened my eyes everything would look greener and brighter.

Draco pulled away but leant his forehead against mine. "But…"

"But I'm damn certain I love you and have done the whole time."

He smiled and kissed me again, but I pulled away sharply, suddenly uncertain. What if I was wrong? What if he was too different? What if I was too different?

"I'm sor –"

"No," I said firmly. "No one said this was going to be easy."

He nodded. "I really want to hold you."

I smiled and moved over to his branch to sit between his legs and rest my back against his chest. "That I can do," I said. "And, Draco?"

"Yeah?" he contently asked.

"Never let go."

"I never have."

"Oh well abou' time the pair of yous!"

I wasn't normally a violent man, believe it or not, but at that moment I kind of wanted to punch Hagrid. But then I saw that he was with a host of other people and he'd brought food. My stomach rumbled causing Charity to laugh and then I wanted to kiss the half giant and all of his companions. It had been over a year since I heard her laugh.

* * *

><p>"Hagrid!" Abigail screeched, jumped down from the tree – twenty feet high and gave me a heart attack – and ran over to Hagrid and threw herself into his embrace.<p>

"'Ello, Abigail!" he boomed because somehow they hadn't seen one another yet. "How are yeh?"

"Great! Lupo!" she grinned when he frolicked around her.

Draco joined her and they played with the dog for a few moments before pulling their friends into hugs.

The adults of the group– Filius, Pomona, Albus, Minerva, Narcissa and Lucius (apart from Hagrid, who climbed) – apparated into the tree and sat with Charity and me. Draco and Abigail sat in a sunny patch with Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Fred and George, Luna and Neville. The familiars, Lynx, Pollo, Loki, Erebos, Hedwig, Lupo, Pig and a couple of others that I didn't know as well as all of their pigmypuffs, and all of ours, lay and sat around them either getting fussed or lazily playing with one another. With the exception of Pig who flapped from one person to the next, for once not annoying anyone.

They all laughed.

It was music.

"They will be fine," Minerva said. "If they're able to laugh now, so soon and freely they will all be just fine."

"… can smell pizza," Ronald, of course, said and looked in our direction.

Abigail turned too and leaned on her elbow. "Sev, are you hogging all the food?"

"Me?" I asked quietly. "Evidently not as I am not fond of –"

"Oh, whatever," she said.

She walked over and began to climb the tree. Draco was only a couple of paces behind. Then the others looked at one another, shrugged and walked over too.


	54. Epilogue

Ron went on to be an auror straight after the war ended and had an illustrious career catching all manor of Dark Witches and Wizards. Even though Hermione went back to do her final year at school they stayed together and saw one another as often as they could. At the moment they're constructing a house near The Burrow and have keyed Hermione's parents into the wards so that they can see both houses even though they're muggles. Hermione is working in Elfish welfare, but now that the work is almost done she is wondering how she can help the Roast Chestnut Dragons.

Harry is head auror and often injured when he gets home, but that's ok because Ginny is always there to patch him up. Ginny still admires Hermione's passion for helping people and animals in distress and supports her with donations from the quidditch team she's on. She and Harry married just a few months after the war and are still more like best friends than man and wife.

Lucius and Narcissa worked with the children's department to find new families for all the children who lost their parents in the war. They paid for many new wardrobes and possessions and looked after a few at their house for a while. They couldn't go back to Malfoy Manor straight away so they stayed at Malfoy Cottage. Unfortunately Abigail and Draco couldn't persuade themselves to ever step foot there, but they didn't stay for long and when the elder Malfoys were lacking in company Albus was a frequent visitor.

Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore remained the headmaster of Hogwarts for only one more year before retiring and handing over to Minerva. Of course he made frequent visits to torment his successor with ideas of how she should improve the castle including a helter-skelter instead of the seven moving staircases and flying lessons in the dungeons to test agility. As he got older and his eyesight failed he compensated with even more garish colours… and new glasses, but he never told anyone that. He also had frequent conversations with his portrait which his brother sometimes joined in with much to everyone's confusion.

When not shooting down Albus's crazy ideas and then complaining about them to Charity, Filius and Severus in the staff room over an Irish liqueur, Minerva ran a smooth headmistress-ship during her tenure at Hogwarts. She welcomed all of her students into her office to talk to them, but her favourite part of the day, as it always had been, was seeing her students blossom and flushing. Even those who weren't students anymore.

Severus Snape and Charity Burbage married exactly one year later under the oak tree on the island which was the place they had first conversed when they were both students. Not long after they had a baby boy they called Joseph and a couple of years later he was joined by his brother Dean. Charity is working on persuading Severus to try for a girl, but the once surely potions master isn't sure he can handle another 'ungrateful brat' of his own. Severus is still Head of Slytherin House and teaches potions, but doesn't scare his students anymore. Charity says it's made him a better teacher, almost as good as she is. He thoroughly denies that she is a better teacher than him, of course.

Abigail loves being an aunty and after she finished her final, and most normal year of Hogwarts (attaining nothing less that 'O' grades in everything) she spoiled Joseph rotten and wasn't any better with Dean when he came along. She is all for having a niece but will not get into _that_ discussion with her brother. She currently works in the school grounds trying to encourage the damaged wildlife to grow back and animals to return home. The Hedgehogs seem to like her even if Erebos tries to play with them only to come out worse for wear. Draco went back for his final year too and got 'O' grades in everything as well. Now he works in muggle relations and makes home visits to muggle families whose children are going to start Hogwarts. He loves kids, but knows that Abigail is right. They need to finish growing before they have kids of their own. He still hasn't let her go. And he never will.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
